Grietas
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Ellos compartían lo que Shikamaru había decidido nombrar como "amistad agrietada". Imperfecta, rota. Estaba quebrada, como si fuera a desmoronarse de un instante al otro –pero nunca lo hacía. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Amable persuasión, sutil manipulación

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo. Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá de regreso (después de una considerable cantidad de tiempo) con una nueva historia. La verdad es que tarde bastante en escribirla y por eso no la subí antes. Inclusive creí que no la iba a terminar más porque pensé que me iba a tomar menos tiempo pero al fin lo logré. Y acá esta. Se que probablemente la cantidad de capítulos les va a llamar la atención, son bastantes pero realmente quise hacer la historia de esta forma; progresiva y sin apresurar las cosas. Espero que puedan tenerme paciencia en esto no les resulte demasiado densa y ya saben que si tal es el caso pueden hacérmelo saber. Otra de las razones por la que es considerablemente larga es porque incluí varias parejas más en el desarrollo de la historia que prefiero no revelar por el momento porque se dan en distintos tiempos y de distintas formas, aunque creo que abarqué todos los gustos, o varios al menos. Aunque principalmente es ShikaIno. y bueno, no quiero extenderme demasiado mas, así que ya saben (y para los que no saben también)... **yo actualizo todos los días.** Y esa es una promesa que intento cumplir siempre. Desde ya, gracias a todos por leer mu humilde historia y siéntanse libres de hacerme saber su opinión, siempre es bienvenida y constructiva. Espero que les guste este primer capítulo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos! Pd: Perdón por extenderme tanto. Pd2: Kotori-Chan no me molestó en absoluto que me preguntaras por una nueva historia. Perdon por no responderte antes.

1/70 --- Cantidad total de capítulos.

* * *

**Grietas**

I

"Amable persuasión, sutil manipulación"

Hoy era uno de esos días, uno de esos días que llamaban a la reflexión. Con la tersa hierba color esmeralda debajo de su cuerpo haciéndole de soporte y colchón, propinándole el confort adecuado para organizar sus pensamientos. Sobre su cabeza, se alzaba la inmensa bóveda celeste cuyo inmaculado azul se encontraba perpetrado por esporádicas nubes de un suave color claro, blanquecino, las cuales vagaban libremente y de forma apática. Sin la menor preocupación, simplemente dejándose llevar hacia donde la suave brisa –que acariciaba ahora gentilmente sus negros cabellos- deseara. Y, por extraño y absurdo que sonara, así añoraba ser él. Libre, despreocupado. Sin nadie diciéndole u ordenándole que hacer con su vida, sin tener que existir en el marco de un mundo que por momentos le repugnaba. Tanta violencia innecesaria, tanto dolor. Para él no tenía sentido, aún así Shikamaru era lo suficientemente sabio como para comprender aquello y no dejarse creer inocente. Pero de todas formas, por más que lo deseara, sabía que jamás conseguiría tal cosa.

—Qué problemático... —murmuró al aire, jugando con el viejo encendedor platinado de Asuma entre sus dedos, hacia nadie en particular. Simplemente un pensamiento que le surgía siempre. Y que no podía evitar. Pues había muchas cosas que encontraba problemáticas en aquel mundo, unas lo eran más que otras, unas eran desagradables, otras dolorosas y algunas detestables. Y aún, dentro de esa categoría... había algunas cosas que parecían valer la pena a pesar de ser, justamente, problemáticas. Pero por el momento, prefería no ahondar en esa cuestión. No hacerlo era ahorrarse algunas innecesarias molestias. Aunque por experiencia sabía que por más que él eludiera el tema, el asunto siempre terminaba por alcanzarlo. Tarde o temprano sucedía.

—¡Shikamaru! —inmediatamente oyendo la familiar voz femenina acercarse, puso los ojos en blanco. _¡Por supuesto!. _Pensó, que seguramente ya se estaba demorando mucho en venir a él. Cerró pesadamente los ojos. _Ino._

Los ligeros pasos se oyeron cada vez más próximos y por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a la muchacha de largos cabellos dorados deslizarse grácilmente sobre la hierba hacia él. En sus rosados labios una amplia sonrisa, y en sus centelleantes ojos esa expresión de conspiración que traía siempre y cuando planeaba algo. Algo, seguramente, no muy beneficioso para él.

—¡Shika! —exclamó emocionada, inclinándose sobre él para observarlo mejor. Eclipsando, por segundos, el sol que irradiaba sobre él y su bronceada piel.

El moreno, apesadumbrado, bufó. No es que le molestara la presencia de ella junto a él, después de todo la joven rubia era su amiga, simplemente le fastidiaba la idea de lo que tramaba. Porque él sabía exactamente lo que tramaba, y sabía que probablemente usaría todo su arsenal para convencerlo— ¿Qué?

Ino ignorando la brusca contestación de su amigo sonrió y se dejó caer junto a él, sentándose cruzada de piernas con una mano extendida a cada lado de su cuerpo –para sostenerse en posición. El chico la miró de reojo mas no replicó por lo que inmediatamente ella extendió un pequeño papel doblado frente a su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —el Nara asintió lentamente, deseando que el estúpido papelito desapareciera junto con todo el asunto que encerraba—. ¡¿Lo sabes?! —exclamó la muchacha sorprendida—. ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste? —él simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

E Ino comenzó a desplegar un discurso sobre su comportamiento poco social, más aún siendo ellos compañeros. Mientras que Shikamaru se limitó simplemente a permanecer recostado junto a ella, observándola de vez en cuando. Viendo en silencio la boca de ella moverse con agitación mientras las palabras fluían a través de sus carnosos labios. No prestando atención realmente a nada de lo que la chica decía. Todo le parecía realmente trivial, pues él ya conocía su propia respuesta.

—¿Y? ¿Tomarás el examen jounin? —Shikamaru suspiró, he ahí el punto de la cuestión. El moreno no tenía ganas.

—¡Nah, demasiado problemático! —y con un desganado gesto de la mano le restó importancia. Como dando por terminado el asunto, por supuesto Ino no dejaría el tema allí. No, ella lo seguiría hasta el final. Hasta obtener lo que quisiera.

—No puedo creer que seas tan holgazán —le reprochó cruzándose de brazos frente al pecho y alzando su mirada hacia el cielo. Su tono de voz de repente bajó a un casi susurro—. Sabes que a él le gustaría que lo hicieras...

_¡Ouch!. _Pensó, sintiendo de repente formársele un nudo en el estómago, Ino había dado en el blanco. Siempre lo hacía y francamente Shikamaru estaba harto de que la rubia usara ese recurso, la memoria de Asuma, para extorsionarlo. Bufó, intentando mantenerse firme a su decisión pero ahora la culpa –obviamente infundada- comenzaba a corroerlo.

—Eso fue bajo... —se quejó, la rubia asintió. Evitando deliberadamente cruzar miradas con él.

—Lo sé. Pero si no lo hiciera, si fuera por ti... te quedarías aquí recostado por el resto de tu vida sin hacer nada.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —la cuestionó él, obviamente no coincidiendo con su punto de vista de las cosas. Como siempre.

—Pues... ¡Qué no puedes ser simplemente un holgazán, Shikamaru! —se quejó—. Debes dejar de desperdiciar tu talento...

El chico sonrió satisfecho, estirando sus brazos –que antes le servían de almohada- detrás de su cabeza— ¿Dijiste que tengo talento? —bostezó.

Ino apretó los dientes fastidiada ¡Dios, cómo odiaba cuando Shikamaru se volvía denso! —No lo repetiré si eso esperas...

Él asintió. Por supuesto que no lo haría, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle hacer tal cosa. Aquello había sido un simple y pequeño desliz. Uno que el chico había disfrutado, y mucho. Pues probablemente no ocurriría otro en demasiado tiempo.

—No lo espero —concedió, luego su sonrisa se fue lentamente desfigurando en una expresión cansina pues muy dentro, sabía que ya estaba cediendo—. Ino ¿Tienes idea de en qué consiste el examen? No será tan fácil como el chunin.

La rubia asintió, sintiéndose segura de sí misma y de su respuesta —¡Sé que no será fácil! —pero el Nara la detuvo negando lentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no podría aprobarlo?

—Nunca dije eso —declaró en su defensa—, simplemente te preguntaba si sabes que, por ejemplo, antes de rendir el examen escrito oficial debes haber completado un curso de preparación teórica de tres meses. Curso que se dictará en la academia y que debes pasar. Y que para ser jounin son necesarios ciertos conocimientos teóricos que hasta el momento ignorabas y que son requisitos indispensables.

—¿Conocimientos teóricos? —cuestionó confundida, el moreno asintió.

—¿Recuerdas las preguntas imposibles de responder de la parte escrita del examen chunin? —la rubia asintió lentamente—. Eso es lo más básico que debes saber —satisfecho por la expresión de confusión e incredulidad de la rubia sonrió. Quizá, y sólo por esta vez, fuera él quien se saliera con la suya. Pero de pronto, toda esperanza se vio perdida cuando Ino de un salto se puso de pié, con los puños apretados y esa expresión decidida tan característica de ella —¡No me importa! Si la frente de marquesina lo hará yo también...

Shikamaru suspiró abrumado, por supuesto que se trataba de algo así. Siempre era igual, en lo que refería a Ino y su pelirrosa amiga y rival, la rubia no había madurado en absoluto —¿Me arrastrarás a algo tan problemático por tu estúpida competencia con Sakura?

—¡No! —aclaró inmediatamente, sonriendo—. Pensé que sería agradable que lo tomáramos los tres juntos, junto con Chouji.

—Ino, este examen no es en grupos de tres como cuando éramos genin —explicó él. En respuesta la rubia negó fervientemente con la cabeza—. Ya lo sé, Shikamaru. Pero podemos prepararnos juntos hasta la instancia escrita ¿No te parece? —sonrió—. Sé que a él le encantaría, y esta vez lo digo enserio. No por forzarte a hacerlo.

—No creo que Chouji quiera hacerlo —señaló el moreno, rogando que su amigo estuviera más de acuerdo con él que con ella. La rubia rió y al instante supo que la chica había ya mantenido la misma conversación con su mejor amigo.

—En eso te equivocas... Chouji dijo que sí.

—Vaya, tienes más poder de manipulación del que pensaba —comentó, más para sí que para que lo oyera la muchacha junto a él. Sin embargo, Ino lo oyó.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido... —dijo, vanidosamente apartando un largo mechón dorado de su rostro—. ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices Shika? ¿Tomamos el examen jounin juntos? ¿Cómo el equipo 10 que fuimos? —en respuesta, el chico dejó caer su cabeza vencido, sabía que no tenía escapatoria ya y que los próximos meses probablemente se convertirían en un infierno para él.

—No me queda opción ¿Verdad? —la rubia sonriente negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca la tuviste... —él asintió, lo había sabido desde el principio. ¡Dios como le irritaba! _Condenada mujer problemática._

Sonriente y victoriosa la rubia extendió a Shikamaru una mano, el cual la tomó con notorio desgano y fastidio, antes de impulsarse hacia delante y quedar de pié junto a ella. Por un instante permanecieron allí, de pié en completo silencio. Ino sosteniendo aún la mano del moreno en la suya mientras con su pulgar trazaba suaves círculos sobre la piel del dorso de la mano de él. El tacto era ligero, casi imperceptible y aún así relajante. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no se inmutó ni apartó bruscamente su mano. Simplemente permaneció allí, contemplándola en silencio por los escasos segundos que duró la acción. Luego, como de repente, Ino lo soltó y ambos se dispusieron a caminar lentamente al encuentro de Chouji.

—¿Qué te parece si después de anotarnos para el examen vamos todos juntos a desayunar? —lo cuestionó sonriente al cabo de unos instantes. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Chouji no se opondrá —la rubia rió, eso era seguro.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —exclamó dando un pequeño saltito de emoción.

Shikamaru bufó —Tu energía me da fatiga.

—A ti todo te fatiga —señaló ella aún sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero tú, de todas las cosas, me fatigas más. Eres demasiado problemática.

—¡Y tú un flojo bueno para nada! —espetó en respuesta, claramente molesta. Shikamaru la miró con incredulidad por unos segundos.

—¿Ya te enfadaste? —ella asintió, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada del rostro de él—. Oh, ya veo. No me hablas... —Ino negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. El chico sonrió, Ino podía ser tan infantil a veces—. Y supongo que ahora caminaras callada hasta que encontremos a Chouji y vayamos a la academia —la rubia asintió, aún con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Y tampoco me hablarás durante el desayuno? —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y el Nara no pudo evitar sino sonreír aún más—. ¡Qué suerte la mía! —exclamó. Recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe en el brazo, a puño cerrado, por parte de su amiga—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Idiota! —chilló, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la furia. Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas en la dirección opuesta a él. Aún así, Shikamaru no se movió, simplemente la observó alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a hablar.

—Oye, Ino... —comentó, de forma casual metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios— La academia queda para el otro lado.

La muchacha se detuvo inmediatamente en seco, resopló fuertemente manteniendo las manos en puños, y lentamente comenzó a voltearse. No sin antes decir —¡Ya lo sabía! —para una vez más comenzar a caminar enfadada hacia su destino, ésta vez en la dirección correcta. Shikamaru, por su parte, comenzó a caminar cerca de ella –aunque unos pasos más atrás, por precaución- siguiéndola todo el camino hacia la casa del Chouji, la cual quedaba de paso.

Largos minutos pasaron en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a romperlo, Ino por no querer darle la razón a él y Shikamaru por saber que quizá, una broma más, empujaría posiblemente a Ino al límite de su paciencia y ésta acabaría por enfadarse verdaderamente. _Realmente no está molesta. _Pensó, nunca lo hacía. Simplemente maximizaba su reacción con el simple fin de llamar la atención. Por lo que no se molestaría, simplemente la dejaría ser hasta que el fastidio se le pasara u olvidara el asunto. Después de todo, así era Ino.

—¡Chouji! —la oyó llamarlo, y cuando finalmente salió de su estado de ensimismamiento notó que ya se encontraban frente a la residencia Akimichi y su amigo acababa de atravesar la puerta para recibirlos, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Ino, lo convenciste! —exclamó el castaño sonriendo a son de burla a su amigo, el cual hizo una mueca de fastidio. La rubia riendo asintió dando unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar por el brazo al muchacho, el cual permanecía estoico y rezagado.

—No te enfades, Shika... —ronroneó cerca del oído de él— Considéralo mi venganza por lo de recién.

Puso los ojos en blanco —Es absurdo, eso fue después —señaló él, aún con la chica colgada de su brazo izquierdo. Ino rió mas no dijo nada, simplemente recostó su cabeza brevemente en el hombro de él por un instante fugaz y luego se apartó. Retomando su camino hacia la academia, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—Lo voy a decir siempre —murmuró el chico, Chouji lo observó divertido— endemoniada mujer problemática.

—¡Ey, apresúrense! ¡¿Quieren?! Si caminamos al paso de Shikamaru llegaremos a la academia para cuando termine el examen —gritó ella de forma socarrona, mirando por sobre su hombro para sacarle la lengua en son de burla. Shikamaru bufó, acelerando levemente el paso mientras observaba de reojo a su amigo tentarse de risa.

—No es gracioso... —refunfuñó haciendo que Chouji carcajeara aún más fuerte.

—Oh, si lo es mi amigo. Si lo es...


	2. Nostalgia, tinta y papel

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

2/70

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo realmente feliz y sorprendida de recibir tan cálida bienvenida después de tanto tiempo. No me lo esperaba, de verdad, gracias. Merecen que les dedique este segundo capítulo, así que ya saben, este es para ustedes. En fin, hoy que no tengo que explicar tanto asi que voy a tratar de ser breve. Como dije antes se que son muchos capítulos pero sepan que intenté poner un poquito de algo en cada uno para no hacerlos aburridos de leer. Espero que les guste este y ya saben que pueden sentirse libres de corregirme o hacerme saber su opinión, lo aprecio mucho. En fin, no los aburro más porque si la historia no lo hace lo voy a hacer yo :P. Gracias a todos por los reviews y, de antemano, por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi humilde fic. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

II

"Nostalgia, tinta y papel"

(Inscripciones)

Finalmente se encontraban a la entrada de la academia, contemplando con cierta nostalgia el lugar. La edificación, el símbolo que representaba la aldea de la hoja sobre la puerta, sobre sus cabezas. Podían ver en su interior la gente abarrotarse por los pasillos y correr agitada –seguramente debido al escaso margen de tiempo que quedaba- con prisa.

—¡Vaya! ¿No les da nostalgia? —preguntó la rubia observando melancólica el edificio. Chouji asintió levemente. Por su parte, Shikamaru contestó con un rotundo "No", manteniendo como habitual su semblante serio. Su expresión de completo fastidio y aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no? ¿No extrañas nada de la academia? —él se encogió de hombros a la par que hacía un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Era aburrido.

Chouji rió —Siempre te dormías en clase —Shikamaru sonrió también.

—Y los idiotas de Naruto y Kiba siempre nos metían en problemas... —señaló el Nara. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros nos metíamos en problemas, querrás decir. ¿Recuerdas la vez que el Tercero nos corrió por los pasillos porque yo había robado un paquete de patatas del comedor? —Shikamaru asintió, con una amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo Ino comenzaba a impacientarse pues odiaba sentirse excluida.

—Si, si muy lindo —rezongó con fastidio tomando a ambos del brazo y arrastrándolos al interior del lugar—. Ahora dejen de hablar de tonterías del pasado y vayamos a inscribirnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Oye! —exclamaron ambos intentando zafarse del agarre de la chica, la cual seguía caminando con paso decidido a través de los corredores y hacia una de las aulas más altas. Donde se llevaba a cabo la inscripción para el examen jounin.

—Qué problemática eres... —murmuró finalmente dándose por vencido y dejándose llevar por la chica. Chouji asintió.

—Fuiste tú la que sacó el tema a colación.

—Si, si pero sus recuerdos me aburren —y sin decir más continuó zigzagueando a través de los corredores. Ambos muchachos ya no se molestaban siquiera en intentar soltarse, simplemente se dejan arrastrar por la chica. Bufando y quejándose de vez en cuando por la brusquedad de sus giros y la torpeza de sus pasos.

—Oh, cállense ¡Parecen dos niñas! —los reprimió, oyendo con incredulidad los absurdos lamentos de sus amigos. Entonces su atención se vio captada por una figura frente a ella, sus ojos esmeralda fijos en la joven rubia , su siempre habitual cabello rosa platinado y las manos en la cadera. Con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Cerda... —la saludó, Ino inmediatamente soltó a ambos chicos y adquirió una posición similar a la de Sakura. Fingiendo desagrado tan solo de estar cerca de la chica.

—Frente de marquesina —respondió forzando un tono de desdén, tanto Shikamaru como Chouji se mantenían al margen de la disputa, sabiendo que era quizá lo más sabio.

—¿Vienes a inscribirte?

—Por supuesto que sí, frentona. No creías que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente ¿Verdad? —Sakura sonrió.

—No, no realmente. Además, será más divertido vencerte en el examen. Como cuando hicimos el examen chunin —Ino estalló.

—¡¡Tu no me venciste frente de marquesina!! ¡Si alguien venció a alguien, esa fui yo! —rió forzadamente, tanto que sonó más como un alarido que una carcajada.

—¡Oh! Por favor, cerda. Todos sabemos que yo estuve mejor que tú...

—¡Claro que no! —bramó, dando un paso hacia delante con los puños apretados. A veces Sakura podía tornarse tan densa.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió tercamente la pelirrosa espejando el movimiento de la rubia. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru y Naruto, que acababa de llegar, se prepararon para intervenir.

—Sueña frente de marquesina, sueña —respondió Ino y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para hacer perder por completo la paciencia a Sakura.

—¡Sueña, tú! —Naruto dio un paso desde detrás de ella pero la pelirrosa lo apartó de un empujón. Lo mismo hizo Ino con Shikamaru quien se había acercado a ella, haciendo que el moreno retrocediera torpemente.

—¡Déjame Shikamaru! —le ordenó, el moreno recuperó el equilibrio y bufó.

—Las mujeres son tan problemáticas... —Chouji, a su lado, asintió. Contemplando aterrado a ambas féminas en posición de ataque.

—Pero Sakura... —intentó hablarle Naruto, por tercera vez. Ganándose un golpe más brusco que el anterior por parte de su amiga.

—¡No te metas en esto idiota! —el rubio retrocedió, si había algo a lo que temía era a Sakura cuando ésta estaba enfuriada.

—¡Ya verás, frentona! ¡¡Te venceré!! Sacaré mejores notas que tú en cada instancia del examen y me convertiré en jounin —Sakura negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No lo creo. Pero... ya veremos quien es la mejor —y sin decir más dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó a grandes zancadas, refunfuñando y murmurando para sí insulto tras insulto. Naruto permaneció en el lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? —cuestionó el Nara.

—¡¡Yo también soy Chunin!! —exclamó alegre, señalándose a sí mismo con orgullo— ¡El año pasado pasé el examen y ahora me convertiré en jounin para llegar a ser Hokage algún día, de veras! —Shikamaru se sintió una vez más abrumar por el exceso de energía que el chico emanaba. ¿Es que acaso no había nadie con estándares de comportamiento normal entre ellos?

—¡¡Naruto!! —gritó de repente la voz furiosa de la pelirrosa, la cual ya se encontraba al final del pasillo— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¡Ven aquí, tonto!! —ordenó, el rubio asintió y aterrado comenzó a correr al encuentro de la muchacha. Shikamaru sonrió, Sakura era tan aterradora como Ino cuando se enfadaba. O quizá más.

—¿Y tú por qué demonios sonríes como un idiota? —cuestionó con hostilidad la rubia observando a su amigo, el moreno fingió seriedad.

—Nada —ahora que lo pensaba, quizá Ino fuera la más aterradora de las dos.

—¡Entonces, vamos! Debemos inscribirnos... Ya verá esa frente de marquesina, no sabe de lo que soy capaz —confabuló para sí, arrastrando una vez más a sus amigos a través de los corredores. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la observaron abrumados pues sabían que pronto tendría lugar sobre ellos una guerra campal de la que ninguno de los dos quería ser partícipe. Ante el mero pensamiento el chico puso los ojos en blanco, sólo una palabra acudía a su cabeza: _Drama. _

—¡Llegamos! —anunció la muchacha deteniéndose frente a la puerta de una de las aulas, junto a ésta había un trasparente en el que se encontraban varios anuncios enchinchados, entre los cuales se leía _"Inscripción a examen jounin". _Ino sonriente confirmó —Es aquí.

Por unos instantes permanecieron contemplando los papeles detrás del cristal, en la mayoría se leían anuncios dirigidos a los jóvenes miembros de la academia, los pequeños en crecimiento, sin embargo filtrados entre los demás había un par de papeles de color verde claro dirigidos a ellos, o como leía: _"A todos aquellos dispuestos a tomar el examen para convertirse en jounin". _De pronto, una voz detrás de ellos llamó su atención. Una voz extrañamente familiar.

—¿Ustedes también lo tomarán? —los tres se voltearon al instante, sólo para encontrarse con Kiba Inuzuka, quien acababa de dar un paso hacia ellos con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios –que dejaba entrever los largos colmillos blancos que lo caracterizaban dándole un aspecto levemente salvaje -, con Shino Aburame, quien permanecía en completo silencio y apático a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor –sus ojos como siempre ocultos detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros, al igual que su cabello que permanecía debajo de la gran capucha de aquella campera holgada de color verde que habitualmente solía usar- y Hinata, quien sonreía gentilmente, eventualmente mirando por sobre el hombro del Nara con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Al voltearse Ino comprendió que la muchacha observaba a Naruto, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

—Es problemático... —susurró Shikamaru— pero ésta de aquí —señaló a Ino con la cabeza, refiriéndose a ella como si estuviera ajena a la conversación— nos forzó a hacerlo.

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió la joven de forma descarada, acomodando un mechón de rubio cabello detrás de su oreja. Kiba rió.

—No por supuesto, es más creíble pensar que Shikamaru se ofreció a hacerlo por voluntad propia. Con lo que disfruta este tipo de cosas...

Ino molesta por el comentario se volteó al Nara, el cual seguía mostrándose despreocupado a todo —¿Dejaras que diga eso de ti? —el chico se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no? Es cierto...

Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos —Aún así ¿No tienes orgullo? —él asintió— En la medida justa.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —espetó, el moreno se volteó a verla con indiferencia—. Que no estallo en furia por cualquier tontería, a diferencia de cierta personita que conozco.

Como era de esperarse, Ino se enfadó —¿Si? —él asintió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Pues al menos esa personita... tiene amor propio —él rió—. Dirás vanidad.

—¡No! Amor propio, y si tú tuvieras algo quizá no serías tan patético —_Eso dolió. _Pensó, bufando con pesadez pues aunque no lo pareciera él si tenía orgullo. Quizá no fuera tan orgulloso como ella pero, en menor medida, lo era. Y eso había sido un ataque directo a él.

—Ahora sí me siento como de regreso en la academia... —murmuró, y una vez más, Kiba comenzó a reír.

—Vaya, amigo... deberías dejar de provocarla. Ino es venenosa con las palabras —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru asintieron. Si lo sabrían ellos...

—¡Oh, ya cállense! —exclamó, arrojando los brazos al aire—. Dejen de hablar y vamos a inscribirnos.

Los seis asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta del aula, la cual se encontraba a menos de un metro de donde el grupo estaba. La primera en ingresar, por supuesto, fue la joven rubia –la cual avanzaba con paso decidido observando a Sakura de reojo quien se encontraba a un lado esperando por su turno, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro-, segundo, justo detrás de ella, Shikamaru, luego Chouji, Shino, seguido de Kiba –quien también caminaba con cierta seguridad de sí mismo, reflejada en su postura- y por último avanzando tímidamente Hinata. La cual al momento de pasar por la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Naruto, quien estaba saliendo en el mismo instante que ella, forzándola a detenerse. Y de repente sintió el fuego arder en su rostro, en sus mejillas, sabía que estaba sonrojándose violentamente, así como podía sentir su corazón palpitar errático, inquieto en su pecho. Era increíble que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años el rubio siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

—¡Hinata! —la saludó alegremente, agitando la mano de forma entusiasta. De pronto toda palabra que hubiera pensado decirle había desaparecido, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Lo único que podía oír era el latido de su propio corazón.

—Na... Naruto... —susurró, comenzando a mover sus manos de forma inquieta. Intentando armarse de valor para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Por lo que cerró los ojos y sonrió, hablando rápidamente—. Me alegro que puedas tomar el examen, Naruto.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder descifrar lo que la muchacha había dicho en su arrebato—. ¡Claro! Si quiero ser Hokage debo esforzarme al máximo, y lo haré, de veras —exclamó emocionado. Hinata sonriente asintió, sintiéndose aún más intimidada por su presencia. Naruto siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella.

—Oye, Hinata ¿Estás bien? Estás rara... —señaló observando a la muchacha retorcer con sus manos el dobladillo de su campera lavanda, en un claro gesto nervioso. Sus inmensos ojos marfil posados fijamente en el piso.

—Eh... yo... —balbuceó, de pronto apareció Kiba a su lado, tras ver que la situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda para su amiga.

—¡Oye, Hinata! Apresúrate, debemos anotarnos... —exclamó sonriente, la muchacha asintió lentamente con la cabeza y antes de marcharse murmuró—. Adiós Naruto...

El rubio rascó su nuca observando confundido a la joven marcharse, su mirada color perla fija en Kiba, el cual sonreía y gesticulaba con la mano, como restándole importancia a algo—. Vaya, Hinata es tan extraña. Seguro que estaba nerviosa por el examen —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, observando con incredulidad la torpeza y el despiste de su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto no lo hubiera notado después de tantos años? ¿Acaso quedaba alguien que no lo supiera, además de él?. Sakura lo dudaba.

—Si, seguro es eso —replicó con sarcasmo la pelirrosa, negando con la cabeza—. Eres un idiota —y sin decir más salió por la puerta y se marchó, habiendo ya completado su inscripción. Naruto, inmediatamente, comenzó a seguirla.

—¡¿Qué?! —se lo oyó chillar, antes de desaparecer ambos al doblar en la esquina del corredor. Entonces, y sólo entonces, el rostro de Hinata recobró su color pálido habitual.

—¡Vaya, si que es un idiota! —exclamó Ino riendo, Chouji asintió.

—¿Cuán despistado puede ser? —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Es humanamente imposible ser tan tonto... —los tres parecieron estar de acuerdo. E Ino volvió a reír antes de soltar al aire la frase, con cierta indignación —¡Hombres!

Shikamaru ofendido bufó —No atribuyas al género las torpezas de Naruto. Él es una excepción a toda la regla que exista en este mundo —Chouji se mostró inmediatamente de acuerdo sin embargo Ino sonriente negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme... —comentó gesticulando suavemente con la mano, mirando particularmente a Shikamaru—. todos los hombres son iguales...

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. Sabiendo perfectamente que aquella indirecta iba dirigida especialmente a él. _Porque tú sabes mucho de hombres. _Pensó, sin embargo prefirió sofocar las palabras en lo profundo de su mente, sepultarlas, aquella decisión era probablemente la correcta si es que pretendía permanecer en buenos términos con ella. Sin embargo, seguía sorprendiéndose de lo absurda que podía llegar a ser Ino la mayoría de las veces, siempre diciendo querer encontrar ese ideal para luego aseverar que, de todas formas, todos eran iguales.

—Como sea... —murmuró. En ese mismo instante una voz exclamó en voz alta:

—¡Los siguientes! —Ino se volteó emocionada y frente a ella se encontró directamente con Kurenai, quien permanecía detrás de una mesa con una pila de papeles a su lado y un listado de nombres delante suyo.

—¡Kurenai! —exclamó sonriente, la mujer devolvió la sonrisa con gentileza.

—¿Están los tres para inscribirse? —la rubia asintió—. ¡Claro! A Asuma-sensei le encantaría que lo hiciéramos —la morena asintió, observando de reojo a la pequeña niña de tres años junto a ella jugar con el recién llegado Shikamaru, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa—. Estaría muy orgulloso.

—¿Verdad que sí? —comentó Chouji feliz, observando a sus dos amigos con afecto.

—Si, Chouji —respondió Ino sintiendo aquella calidez familiar en su pecho, aquella que siempre sentía cuando estaba en compañía de su equipo. Y es que se sentía tan bien estar con ellos, tan correcto, todo era tan fácil con ambos, sabiendo que sus amigos la valoraban por quien realmente era sin exigir nada a cambio, simplemente ser ella misma. Por supuesto siempre dirían que preferirían que fuera menos efusiva, o gritona o problemática. Sin embargo a la rubia no le importaba, porque sabía en el fondo, que ellos no la cambiarían por nada. Así que decidida se inclinó para tomar la lapicera y escribir su nombre en el papel. _Yamanaka Ino. _Trazó prolijamente, luego le siguió el robusto muchacho a su lado, el cual garabateó torpemente _Akimichi Chouji._

Inmediatamente, ambos se voltearon al moreno. El cual se encontraba en cuclillas frente la pequeña hija de Kurenai y Asuma, hablando y riendo con la niña. Por un instante Ino se sintió conmovida por la escena.

—¡Shikamaru, no te zafaras de firmar! ¡Ven aquí! —el chico dejó caer la cabeza y asintiendo lentamente se puso de pié, acercándose a la mesa e inclinándose de la misma manera para agregar a la extensa lista, su propio nombre. _Nara Shikamaru. _Se leyó, y con ello firmó su sentencia por los próximos meses. A veces se preguntaba el por qué se permitía condenarse a sí mismo, sin embargo y a pesar de saber la respuesta, para él... no tenía sentido. En absoluto.


	3. Indomable

**Disclaimer: Obviamente ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

3/70

¡Hola a todos! Perdón la demora, hoy tuve que subirlo un poco más tarde aunque intenté hacerlo más temprano. Sinceramente se me hizo imposible. Perdón. Prometo que mañana lo subo más temprano. En fin, quería agradecerles a todos por hacerme saber su opinión y ¿por qué no? malcriarme. Gracias de antemano también por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero que esta capítulo les guste. Ya saben, si no es demasiada molestia pueden hacerme saber su opinión porque, bueno, de los errores de aprende. Gracias. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

III

"Indomable"

Se encontraban de momento caminando por las calles de Konoha, en busca de un lugar donde poder sentarse tranquilamente a descansar y desayunar. En el aire se podía palpitar la excitación que el examen traía aparejada, y podían ver con curiosidad cientos de shinobi y kunoichi de aldeas vecinas reunirse por doquier. La variedad de personajes era increíble, tanto en apariencia como en edad.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó fascinada la rubia—. Muchos han venido para el examen —Chouji asintió.

—Cierto, es increíble. Hacía demasiado ya que la aldea no se veía tan llena —por su parte, Shikamaru no se mostraba fascinado en lo más mínimo. Aquellas personas simplemente significaban competencia y problemas. Y en lo que a él respectaba, estaban allí únicamente para arrebatar la paz de Konoha. Su paz.

—Qué problemático... —murmuró—. ¿Podemos ir a desayunar y ya? —Ino rió.

—No eres muy sociable, Shika. Deberías ser más abierto a conocer nuevas personas —el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—No me interesa, con las personas que conozco me basta y sobra. Ya es bastante problemático así... —bostezó, refugiando sus manos en la calidez de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Vaya, eres realmente antipático —suspiró la rubia, Chouji permaneció en silencio contemplando la reacción de su amigo. El chico simplemente se limitó a observar con pereza el cielo.

—¿Tú crees eso? —Ino lo observó por unos segundos, su expresión de sorpresa al principio, sin embargo luego de unos instantes sonrió.

—Al principio das esa impresión. Siempre serio y con esa condenada expresión de aburrimiento en tu rostro —Shikamaru dejó por un instante de contemplar las nubes para contemplarla a ella a los ojos, Ino estaba siendo sincera—, además todo el tiempo quejándote y diciéndole a todo el mundo que es problemático... ¡Es realmente odioso!

El chico arqueó una ceja —¿Entonces es un sí?

—No —la muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza—, no es un sí. Tu problema es que tienes un humor rebuscado, pero cuando lo entiendes resultas algo divertido... algo —aclaró, riendo, para fastidio de él—. Y eres amable y buena persona, aunque enferma que seas machista, realmente Shikamaru deberías dejar de ser un idiota en cuanto a ese tema.

—¿Y debo suponer que eso es un halago? —refunfuñó resentido. Ella asintió.

—Agradece que dije algo bueno sobre ti, para variar... —Chouji rió. Su amigo parecía realmente desconcertado.

—No sin antes hacer una lista de todos mis defectos —espetó ofendido.

—Te equivocas, si hubiera hecho una lista de tus defectos aún no habría terminado de hablar —el moreno dejó caer su cabeza vencido. Y ciertamente desmoralizado. A veces Ino podía ser realmente cruel y desconsiderada.

—Vaya... tan sincera como siempre —la chica sonrió orgullosa.

—¡La verdad es la mejor política! —y sin decir más continuaron paseando por las calles de la aldea, observando de vez en cuando las casas de té locales en busca de algún lugar disponible donde pudieran huir de la locura que era la aldea en aquel momento particular. Sobre todo por la inscripción a los exámenes. Tras caminar durante quince minutos más finalmente lo encontraron, un pequeño local cerca del gran hospital de Konoha. Varias de sus mesas aún se encontraban desocupadas, y el lugar no parecía tan abarrotado como los demás, por lo que sin siquiera dudarlo se dirigieron allí. Una vez dentro el agradable aroma herbal y a canela los invadió.

—Qué agradable... —exclamó Ino contemplando la decoración, la cual consistía en paredes pintadas de un color ambarino en tonos pastel. Junto a la puerta se extendían una serie de grandes ventanales –que proporcionaban la iluminación adecuada al lugar- y contra éstos una serie de mesas y sillones, algo más apartados de las demás mesas comunes. Mientras que de fondo se oía una agradable y suave melodía de ambiente, dando la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que Shikamaru tanto deseaba.

—Finalmente, pensé que iba a morir de inanición —exclamó Chouji emocionado, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse a causa del hambre. Shikamaru a su lado sonrió.

—No te preocupes amigo, ya estamos aquí. Ahora podremos desayunar.

Y así los tres avanzaron entre las hileras de mesas hasta una de las más apartadas, junto a una ventana. La primera en sentarse fue la muchacha rubia quien se deslizó por el mullido sillón hasta quedar junto a la pared. Inmediatamente a su lado se dejó caer Shikamaru de forma cansina mientras que Chouji se sentó frente a sus dos amigos, examinando inmediatamente la mesa en busca de el menú el cual encontró al instante y comenzó a examinar con desesperación. Lo cierto era que su estómago no resistía demasiado tiempo la ayuna.

—Bien, creo que deberíamos organizar horarios de estudio ¿Tú que piensas Shika? —cuestionó al Nara, el Akimichi se asomó por sobre el menú unos instantes pero inmediatamente perdió el interés y volvió su atención al listado de comidas delante de él.

—Que es problemático... —murmuró— Ni siquiera quería tomar el estúpido examen.

—¡Oh! Vamos no te quejes... deja de actuar como un holgazán por una vez en tu vida y haz algo —él fastidiado dejó caer su mano derecha a un lado de su cuerpo, cayendo ésta a centímetros de la de Ino. Distraído observó la proximidad de sus dedos, olvidándose por completo de la conversación que segundos antes habían estado sosteniendo.

Tan solo milímetros separaban el contacto de su piel con la de Ino, la distancia era tan ínfima que prácticamente podía sentir la suavidad de ella en la yema de sus dedos. Ino también observaba absorta la situación, sin embargo le era imposible mover su mano. Ya fuera para acercarla o retirarla.

—Realmente preferiría no tener que estudiar —contestó entonces, su voz monótona. Sus palabras hablaban de la conversación anterior pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Pero Shikamaru ¿Cómo aprobaremos si no estudiamos? La última vez... Asuma fue quien nos enseñó lo necesario —el moreno asintió, levantando la mirada para contemplarla— pero él ya no está.

—Lo sé —murmuró él contemplativo, posando una vez más sus intensos ojos caoba en el espacio del sillón que los separaba, sus dedos aún permanecían a milímetros los unos de los otros.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? —sin embargo, esta vez, el joven no se molestó en contestar. Simplemente extendió levemente su mano hacia la derecha, rozando gentilmente los dedos de ella con la yema de los suyos. Ino, por su parte, concentró su mirada en el rostro de él. Su mirada chocolate estaba totalmente enfocada en el roce de sus pieles, su frente levemente arrugada así como sus cejas firmemente fruncidas hacia el centro. A juzgar por su apariencia era como si Shikamaru estuviera analizando cuidadosamente la situación.

—¿Qué desean? —interrumpió de repente una mujer regordeta de aspecto amable. Los tres inmediatamente se voltearon verla, Chouji aprovechando la intromisión para fingir desentendimiento con respecto a la situación, mientras que Ino y Shikamaru se mostraron totalmente naturales.

—¡Yo quiero una taza de té verde! —exclamó animada, sintiendo aún la calidez de la mano de él posada sobre la de ella, sin embargo aquella sensación no alteró en lo más mínimo su compostura— Y unas tortitas de canela.

La mujer asintió y tomó nota del pedido de la chica, inmediatamente su atención pasó a Chouji quien comenzó a leer prácticamente todo el contenido del menú, una vez más la regordeta mujer asintió sonriente y tras tomar nota se volteó al moreno. El cual permanecía indiferente a todo, como siempre.

—¿Qué deseas? —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Té negro —la mujer anotó el pedido rápidamente en la hoja y se volvió a ellos una vez más— ¿Nada más?

—Nada más —cuando se hubo finalmente marchado Ino se volvió al Nara, el cual permanecía con su siempre habitual expresión estoica.

—¿No comerás nada?

—Nah, no tengo hambre... —respondió, en un tono casual que denotaba tranquilidad. Ella asintió para luego voltear su rostro hacia la ventana donde contempló en silencio las calles de la aldea. Observando distraídamente pasar las personas de un lado a otro. Hasta que la voz de Chouji la sacó de su trance.

—Dime Ino... ¿Y tu novio? ¿Hará el examen jounin? —la rubia instintivamente retiró la mano de la de su amigo y contemplando al castaño respondió.

—¿Qué novio? —el Akimichi se encogió de hombros.

—No sé como se llamaba... —Shikamaru retrajo su mano hasta colocarla sobre la mesa y observó de reojo la reacción de la chica, la cual por el momento parecía desconcertada.

De pronto la imagen de un joven muchacho alto de cabellos castaño claro y ojos ambarinos vino a su mente, e inmediatamente comenzó a reír— ¡Oh Ryota! —el castaño asintió.

—Ese mismo.

—Oh, él no es mi novio —Chouji puso los ojos en blanco. Debió haberlo supuesto—. Simplemente salimos... o algo así.

Y es que Ino era así, ella se "enamoraba" de algún muchacho que conociera en tan solo días y cuando finalmente conseguía atraer la atención de éste perdía inmediatamente el interés en él. Claro, el tiempo transcurrido entre el primer encuentro o "enamoramiento", según ella, y el total desinterés variaba considerablemente entre unos y otros. Sin embargo ninguno duraba realmente demasiado.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó el castaño, siempre lo hacía e Ino siempre le contestaba algo similar. Sólo las palabras variaban levemente, de vez en cuando.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— Ryota es divertido pero... ¡No es de los hombres que hacen latir tu corazón con violencia! —Shikamaru la miró en silencio. Aquella era la frase favorita de Ino para decir, sutilmente, que descartaba cualquier interés romántico en el sujeto y cualquier posibilidad de algo duradero. Y es que simplemente la muchacha no se tomaba a ninguno de ellos en serio. A ninguno, al menos no hasta el momento.

—¿Y para qué estás con él? —la rubia sonrió una vez más.

—Oh, no estoy más con él... creo que esperaba algo más —_Ser correspondido. _Pensó el Nara con ironía— y yo no quería estar con él de esa forma ¡Hasta casi conozco a su madre! —chilló, como si aquello fuera lo más terrible del mundo—. Afortunadamente pude escabullirme de la incómoda situación.

—Ino —suspiró el Akimichi, era increíble como su amiga trataba a los hombres con que salía como objetos descartables. A veces sentía lástima por los sujetos, sólo a veces. Otras... ellos mismos se lo buscaban— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

—¡Oh! Ryota fue uno con los que más estuve —pareció meditar un breve instante— Tres semanas, creo... —permaneció pensativa unos segundos más antes de corregirse— No, dos semanas y media.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—No lo entendió, intenté decirle sutilmente que no funcionaba porque yo no sentía lo mismo que él y me preguntó "¿Por qué?" También me preguntó qué había hecho mal y no se que otras cosas... —la rubia bufó, tan solo de recordar la escena del día anterior—. Fue realmente fastidioso, siguió insistiendo en que no entendía porque y tuve que decirle finalmente que no lo quería —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la miraron horrorizados, no es que se sorprendieran de la sinceridad de su amiga, o de su crueldad, pues sabían que cuando Ino perdía la paciencia podía ser aterradora –y ciertamente el chico la había empujado al límite- sin embargo, no la creían capaz de lastimar verdaderamente a alguien de forma deliberada, a menos que lo hubiera merecido.

—¡¿Le dijiste eso?! —la rubia asintió, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Realmente me sentí mal, me dio lástima ¡Pobre! —exclamó— Pero simplemente no lo entendía. No lo entiende —se corrigió—, hoy me dio una carta.

—¿Una carta? —exclamó el Akimichi sorprendido, Ino asintió.

—Pobre diablo, debería haberse retirado cuando aún le quedaba dignidad —comentó el Nara de forma casual, tomando un sorbo de su té. Ino se volteó a verlo molesta.

—¡No seas cruel! —chilló, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru rieron.

—Ino, tú misma estás sintiendo lástima por él... eso es lo peor que puede pasarle a un hombre —el castaño asintió.

—Y caer tan bajo.

—¡Oh, e imagino que ustedes dos saben mucho de mujeres! —exclamó con ironía. Sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo el único en hablar fue Shikamaru.

—No, son demasiado problemáticas para intentar siquiera comprenderlas —suspiró, bebiendo una vez más de su té—. Sin embargo, puedo distinguir entre alguien que juega y alguien que va en serio. Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser mujer, sólo con ser problemática.

La rubia, ofendida, se cruzó de brazos —¡Yo no juego! Además, queda aclarado desde el principio el tipo de relación que es... sea con indirectas o con las palabras justas. Si ellos aceptan no es culpa mía. Cada uno asume un riesgo siendo conciente de las consecuencias, yo lo hago.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —concedió el Akimichi.

Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a observarla en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga. Lo cierto era que cada vez que lo pensaba le sorprendía menos. Era de esperarse que alguien como Ino, cuya personalidad era más bien dominante que sumisa, llevara ese tipo de relación. Ella siempre había sido, de cierta forma vanidosa, e independiente. Siempre disfrutando del placer de hacer las cosas a su manera y según sus reglas, no aceptando las críticas de nadie más y disfrutando la atención de los demás, más aún si esa atención provenía del sexo opuesto. De alguna forma, Ino era indomable. Y sin embargo, muy lejos de ser vulgar ella era una muchacha inteligente y en extremo astuta. Quizá demasiado para su propio bien. Pero astuta al fin, vivaz y sincera. Sin mencionar problemática. Aunque muchas veces fuera malinterpretada. Por lo que ninguno de esos hombres podría satisfacerla nunca, porque después de la adulación no había nada, porque después de un tiempo aquello la cansaría. Se aburriría y pasaría al siguiente, esperando encontrar en él un desafío y no simplemente un hombre regalado a sus pies que complaciente actuara como su esclavo. Pues a pesar de lo mucho que Ino disfrutaba la atención y el mandar y ordenar a los demás, cosa que obviamente haría siempre, era claro que no pretendía eso de una relación seria. En absoluto.


	4. E13

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

4/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, voy a tratar de ser lo más breve posible para no aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido. Simplemente quería a agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y tenerme paciencia aún sabiendo que son tantos capítulos. Como dije intenté poner un poquito de ShikaIno o emoción en cada capítulo para que no se haga aburrido o lento. Espero que sigan teniendome paciencia :). Sobre todo gracias a los que toman tiempo tiempo de su vida para dejarme un review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Saber de ustedes me da una idea de lo que ustedes piensan de la historia y por eso lo valoro mucho. Para así también ir mejorando, así que ya saben, si no es mucha molestia háganme saber. Solo si nos es demasiado pedir. Y bueno, ya saben, gracias. A todos gracias. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

IV

"E13"

(Inicio de clases)

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo el eco del golpeteo contra la puerta resonar punzante en su cabeza. Sus brazos permanecían extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo de forma perezosa, sus revueltos cabellos negros caían desordenados sobre su frente mientras que su cintura y piernas se encontraban enroscadas entre las sábanas. Resopló, intentando apartar un mechón oscuro de su rostro. Sin prestar demasiada atención a quien llamaba a la puerta, su estado aún de somnolencia total.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló una voz femenina desde afuera de la habitación, golpeando repetidamente la madera de la puerta, sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que no era su madre la que lo llamaba esa mañana sino otra persona. _¿Ino?_. Pensó ¿Qué podía estar haciendo la muchacha allí?. Aún sin contestar giró perezosamente la cabeza al otro lado para ver qué hora era, su reloj marcaba exactamente las 7:00 AM.

Una vez más la oyó llamar insistente —¡¡¡Shikamaru, holgazán despierta!!!

El chico bufó, aún sin moverse un centímetro en la cama. Permaneciendo en la misma postura despreocupada en la que había despertado —¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aqu-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, dejando ver la pequeña y delgada figura de una joven rubia de 18 años. La cual dando un par de pasos se introdujo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Actitud que el moreno encontró curiosa, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—No estás desnudo ¿O si? —preguntó observando el torso del chico, totalmente desprovisto de ropa alguna. Por un instante encontró que sus ojos no podían apartarse de la figura de él, su mirada seguía la línea de sus músculos, contemplando absorta la bronceada tonalidad de su piel. Shikamaru no era un chico extremadamente fornido, de ninguna manera, aún así sus músculos abdominales tanto como los pectorales se encontraban consideradamente definidos –en la medida justa-, su espalda era ancha, pero no de forma exagerada, y a pesar de eso su cintura era delgada y firme.

—No, Ino —contestó el Nara observando a su amiga desde la cama—. No duermo desnudo —y apartando las sábanas descubrió un pantalón largo de pijama, color verde oscuro.

—Oh, bien —y sin decir más caminó hasta donde estaba él y tomándolo de la mano comenzó a jalar de él. Por supuesto no movió el pesado cuerpo del moreno ni un centímetro, seguramente porque no estaba empleando chakra y él estaba oponiendo resistencia.

—¿Qué haces? —la cuestionó con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza sobre la almohada, revolviendo aún más sus cabellos. Ino suspiró, soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Hoy es el primer día de la preparación para el examen, Shikamaru! —explicó— ¡¡¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!!!.

Él se encogió de hombros —Por supuesto que lo olvidé, mi mente trata de reprimir todo lo problemático.

—¿Y cómo va haciendo el trabajo tu mente? —lo cuestionó divertida, y es que a veces Shikamaru podía ser realmente absurdo.

—¿Hasta ahora? —preguntó bromeando, tomándose unos instantes para bostezar—. No muy bien, hay cosas problemáticas que se resisten a desaparecer.

La rubia sonrió —¿Yo soy una de esas? —el moreno asintió, por lo que ella en respuesta lo golpeó—. ¡Ouch! —se quejó frotando gentilmente la parte de su cabeza maltratada— ¿Qué sucedió con eso de que la verdad es la mejor política? ¿Cómo esperas que sea honesto si me golpeas por serlo?

—Eso... —exclamó ella sonriendo— te lo merecías. Ahora levántate y vístete, no queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Él se encogió de hombros, aún recostado contra el colchón —No podría importarme menos.

Aún así se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, alborotando sus cabellos con la mano mientras intentaba desprenderse de la sensación de estar aún dormido. Ino, entre tanto, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a él, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —la cuestionó fastidiado, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es gracioso verte recién levantado, supongo que no eres muy amante de las mañanas —él negó con la cabeza—. Las mañanas se hicieron para dormir... —Ino rió—. ¡Claro que no, eso lo dice un holgazán!

—Sigo pensando que es temprano —refunfuño malhumorado, poniéndose de pié y comenzando a rebuscar entre los cajones su ropa. La muchacha simplemente permaneció allí sentada de piernas cruzadas observándolo divertida. Era increíble lo irritable que era su amigo por las mañanas.

—Ino —se volteó a verla, ya con sus cosas en las manos—. ¿Te quedarás allí? Realmente necesito cambiarme para salir, no esperarás que vaya a la academia así...

La rubia rió —No, claro que no. Bien me voy —y sin decir más se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí al salir.

—Mujer problemática... —murmuró para sí desvistiéndose y comenzando a cambiarse sus vestimentas. Colocándose su siempre habitual camiseta de red -junto con sus muñequeras de red y sus tobilleras similares-, arriba de ésta una remera de mangas largas color negra, pues aún se sentía el frío que arrastraba del invierno el inicio de la primavera, y sobre ésta su chaleco verde. Se colocó los pantalones, los zapatos y ya listo salió al encuentro de la rubia.

—Ya estoy —murmuró bostezando una vez más, lo cierto era que aún sentía sus párpados pesados.

—¡Bien, ahora vamos a buscar a Chouji! —exclamó ella con emoción. El moreno asintió, terminando de recoger sus cabellos en su siempre habitual cola, y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar a la planta baja se despidieron de Yoshino y Shikaku, quienes se encontraban en la cocina, y salieron finalmente a las calles de la aldea. Como era de esperarse muchos chunin caminaban por doquier hacia la academia.

—Que problemático será esto... demasiada gente —murmuró. Ino asintió contemplando fascinada la cantidad de personas que se dirigían al mismo lugar.

—Pero será divertido ¿No crees?

—No —replicó rotundamente.

—¿Por qué no? Será como volver a la academia...

—No me entusiasma —confesó él, aún sin sentir el entusiasmo que su amiga manifestaba. Sabía que nunca lo haría.

—¡Eres un aburrido! —sentenció ella cruzándose de brazos molesta mas él la ignoró. Por lo que continuaron caminando en silencio, sin embargo la situación no rayaba en nada lo incómodo. Así, recorrieron la distancia hasta la residencia de los Akimichi donde, una vez allí, golpearon. Una, dos y tres veces. Hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, pero no fue Chouji quien apareció sino el padre de éste, Chouza. Un hombre de similar apariencia y contextura física a la de su hijo.

—¡Buenos días señor Akimichi! —saludó alegre la chica, el moreno simplemente se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la mano—. ¿Está Chouji? Vinimos a buscarlo para ir a la academia...

—¡Oh! —rió el hombre—. Él ya se marchó hacia allá, dijo que le extrañaba que aún no hubieran llegado y que probablemente ustedes se habrían olvidado de todas formas por lo que se fue.

Shikamaru e Ino asintieron y tras disculparse por irrumpir a tan tempranas horas de la mañana se marcharon, ambos con la misma duda en la cabeza.

—¿A qué crees que se refirió el papá de Chouji cuando dijo que él había pensado que nosotros nos habíamos olvidado? —el moreno se encogió de hombros, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo para contemplar las primeras nubes vagar libres por el intenso y profundo firmamento azul.

—No lo sé —colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, suspirando—. Chouji sabe que jamás me olvidaría de él— Ino asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¿Pero porque implicó que nosotros nos habríamos olvidado? —preguntó en voz alta, aunque más para sí que para el chico que caminaba junto a ella, haciendo hincapié en la palabra nosotros. Shikamaru se mostró tan contrariado como ella.

—No lo sé... —meditaron unos instantes hasta que el tema se disipó completamente.

Sin volver a mencionar el asunto continuaron dirigiéndose hacia la academia, como era de esperarse el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Tanto de niños que acudían para completar sus estudios de ninja como aquellos que ya graduados hacía mucho volvían a aquel lugar a convertirse en jounin. Avanzaron hacia la entrada y en uno de los primeros corredores se encontraron con Sakura, quien observaba un papel adherido en la pared.

—¡Cerda! —saludó enérgicamente la pelirrosa, observando a su amiga llegar junto a Shikamaru—. Shikamaru.

Antes de que el Nara pudiera siquiera saludar la rubia ya se había adelantado a sus palabras, hablando como siempre con imponencia y agresividad. Invitando a la chica, que era paradójicamente su amiga y rival, a comenzar una de sus habituales y absurdas disputas —Frente de marquesina ¿Qué haces?

—Lo que tú deberías cerda... —replicó con sarcasmo la segunda, señalando la lista frente a ella—. Comprobar en que aula tengo la primer clase.

—¡¿Qué ahí lo dice?! —chilló, apartando a Sakura con un brusco golpe de cadera para quedar ella frente al papel. El chico las observó con incredulidad, pensando que era demasiado temprano para tener que soportar aquello. Sakura, pareció de acuerdo, pues la observó indignada por unos instantes para luego marcharse enfuriada por los corredores hacia su aula correspondiente, no sin antes despedirse del joven, ignorando a Ino, deliberadamente—. ¡Adiós Shikamaru!

—Adiós... —murmuró en respuesta, aún observando de reojo a su rubia amiga la cual seguía con un dedo el listado del papel, en el que se leía:

_Nagai Kotaro....................................Aula: E15 _

_Naito Haruka....................................Aula: E08_

Nara Shikamaru................................Aula: E13 Nishio Souta.....................................Aula: D10 Nomura Airi......................................Aula: E13 Noro Shichirou..................................Aula: D10

—Shika, tú estás en el aula E13 —señaló Ino, apuntando con la yema del dedo el nombre del chico. Éste asintió.

—¿Y tú y Chouji?

—Déjame ver...

Abukara Chika...................................Aula: F01 Aburame Shino..................................Aula: E13 Ahiara Mao........................................Aula: F02 Akaike Isamu ................................….Aula: F02 Akimichi Chouji..................................Aula: E13 Akita Kaori........................................Aula: E15

—¡Chouji también está en la misma aula que tú! —exclamó emocionada, comenzando inmediatamente a buscar su nombre en la lista. No sin antes observar, con pesar y algo de emoción, que Haruno Sakura estaba también en el aula E13.

—¿Y? —la cuestionó Shikamaru, la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que esperara pues aún no encontraba su nombre y continuó leyendo.

_Yamada Daichi...................................Aula: E13_

Yamanaka Ino....................................Aula: E13 Yanagisawa Aya.................................Aula: D10 Yasuhito Kenshin................................Aula: E08 Yoshida Hikari....................................Aula: E08 Yuichi Nobu.......................................Aula: F02

—¡Si! —gritó feliz—. Estamos todos juntos, en la misma aula están también la frentona y Shino. El resto no sé. Ya veremos... ¿Vamos?

El chico asintió, comenzando a caminar al lado de la joven la cual parecía de repente más animada desde su encuentro con Sakura.

—¡Es el salón en el que fuimos nosotros a la academia! ¿Recuerdas? —él asintió, observándola con curiosidad. Había algo distinto en Ino y él no podía precisar que era, hasta que finalmente se le hizo obvio y se reprochó por no haberlo notado antes. _Qué tonto. _Ino llevaba su larga cabellera rubia en un delicado medio recogido.

—¿Por qué el cabello así? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta, pensé que sería bueno un cambio de imagen para venir a clases.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó indignado y confundido, si había algo que nunca entendería sería el porque las mujeres se arreglaban para eventos tan triviales como lo era por ejemplo venir a clase. A menos que... _Quizá quiere llamar la atención de alguien._ Pensó.

—¡Por que quería Shikamaru! —espetó molesta—. Si no te gusta prefiero que me lo digas a que-

Antes de que pudiera continuar derramando furia él la interrumpió— Mujer problemática, nunca dije que no me gustara.

Doblaron en la esquina, giraron a la derecha por segunda vez, y finalmente llegaron al corredor cuyas aulas empezaban con la letra E. Continuaron caminando lentamente un par de metros, pues la treceava era una de las últimas, observando con curiosidad los salones –cuyas puertas estaban abiertas- al pasar. Lo que más sorprendía era ver la cantidad de gente que había en cada aula, shinobi provenientes de distintas aldeas, personas de distintas edades y sexos conversando animadamente. Todos reunidos debajo de un mismo techo. Esperando, obviamente, por quien fuera el encargado de dar la clase.

—Nunca creí que tanta gente se presentara al examen.

—Era de suponerse supongo —comentó distraído él observando, de la misma forma que Ino, las aulas que iban dejando atrás—. Además, el examen como todos los anteriores tiene intenciones diplomáticas de fortalecer la alianza entre las aldeas o al menos evitar guerras sin sentido.

La rubia asintió, observando finalmente el pequeño cartel que sobresalía junto a una gran puerta corrediza de madera.

—¡E13! —exclamó feliz, e inmediatamente deslizó la puerta a un lado para abrirse paso al interior. Justo detrás de ella caminaba Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos, buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

—Chouji... —lo llamó, acercándose a la penúltima hilera de asientos.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! —saludó alegre observando al chico tomar asiento a su lado, pronto los alcanzó Ino quien también se dirigió a la misma hilera de asientos para sentarse junto al Nara—. Hola Ino.

—Hola Chouji —sonrió, notando de repente con cierta nostalgia que aquellos era exactamente los mismos asientos en que se habían sentado a la tierna edad de 11 años. A excepción del que ocupaba Chouji, quien cuando estaban en la academia se sentaba entre los asientos de adelante.

Así, de la misma forma que hacía tantos años, Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos de adelante –sonriendo a la rubia triunfante-, al lado de ésta se ubicaba Naruto.

—¡Hola Shikamaru, Ino! —saludó el chico efusivo, la rubia devolvió el saludo con la misma intensidad. Lo cierto era que desde que Ino había dejado de ver a Naruto como un simple bufón infantil había comenzado a mostrarse más afectiva para con él, inclusive tolerado algunas de sus tonterías. Por su parte, Shikamaru se sentía agotado ya de pensar que debería pasar una clase –seguramente aburrida- rodeada de personas demasiado efusivas. _Quien me rodea de personas tan problemáticas. _Pensó para sí. Alternando la mirada entre Sakura, Naruto e Ino.

—Como sea...

—Mira Shika. Hinata y Kiba también están en la misma aula que nosotros —exclamó Ino señalando hacia algunos asientos del fondo, los más cercanos a la puerta. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, ciertamente aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, si dependiera de él se encontraría ya contemplando las nubes en vez de estar haciendo aquel curso problemático. Sin embargo sabía que ya no había escapatoria.

—Qué problemático...

Justo en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y una figura familiar de cabello castaño largo hasta la barbilla cubierto parcialmente por una bandana azul, ingresó al salón, caminando sin prisa con las manos detrás de la espalda, hasta el escritorio. Donde permaneció en silencio por un instante contemplando a la audiencia.

—Bien... —exclamó con lentitud— yo me encargaré de dictar esta clase, y proveerles la información necesaria para las demás. Mi nombre es...


	5. Clases y horarios

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

5/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Realmente espero que bien, yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 5 de "Grietas". En fin, voy a tratar (como siempre, aunque nunca lo logro) de ser lo más breve posible. Así que ya saben, mil mil gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho, de verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber que les parece y que piensan. Y obviamente GRACIAS a todos por tomarse tiempo de su vida para leer mi muy humilde fic. Se lo agradezco también. En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. No dejen de hacerme saber cualquier cosa. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

V

"Clases y horarios"

Justo en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y una figura familiar de cabello castaño largo hasta la barbilla cubierto parcialmente por una bandana azul, ingresó al salón, caminando sin prisa con las manos detrás de la espalda, hasta el escritorio. Donde permaneció en silencio por un instante contemplando a la audiencia.

—Bien... —exclamó con lentitud— yo me encargaré de dictar esta clase, y proveerles la información necesaria para las demás. Mi nombre es... —murmuró pasando de lado a lado la delgada aguja entre sus dientes—Genma Shiranui.

Todos observaron con atención al hombre caminar en círculos frente a su escritorio, así lo hicieron también Shikamaru y Chouji mientras que los ojos de Ino se encontraban posados en la persona a su lado, observando cada reacción de él. Como siempre el moreno lucía extremadamente aburrido y totalmente desinteresado a las palabras que el jounin frente a ellos estaba pronunciando.

—¡Pst! —chistó la rubia, Shikamaru al instante se volteó a verla con cierta discreción. En el instante en que sus ojos caoba se encontraron con los azules de ella, Ino pudo ver que su expresión ya no denotaba aburrimiento, como antes, sino curiosidad.

—¿Qué, Ino? —susurró él, inclinándose levemente hacia ella. La rubia sonrió—. Deberías dejar de lucir tan aburrido... —el chico en respuesta puso los ojos en blanco. _Como si realmente me importara que los demás noten lo aburrido que estoy. _Pensó, volviendo entonces la vista al frente. Sin embargo sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando algo cálido y ligero se posó en su rodilla, como el roce de una mariposa, justo debajo del pupitre. _Ino. _La oyó suspirar suavemente, sus dedos tamborileando contra la rodilla de él, acariciándolo suavemente con las yemas. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel gesto de ella era totalmente inconsciente pues a juzgar por la expresión de su amiga, que observaba con el ceño fruncido a Genma, resultaba obvio que Ino intentaba seguirle el hilo a las palabras del hombre que se encontraba al frente. Por lo que decidió ignorarlo e imitar su acción, intentando –con notable dificultad- enfocar toda su concentración en Genma.

—Ahora pasaré a entregarles los horarios de cursado de cada uno. En general la mayoría de los que están aquí tendrán horarios similares. Puede que haya alguna diferencia pero es mínima, de una clase o dos —explicó, tomando de una pila de papeles detrás de él, la hoja que se encontraba arriba de todo. E inmediatamente exhalando profundamente, volvió a hablar— Chika Abukara —llamó e inmediatamente una joven de cortos cabellos negros y pequeña figura que se encontraba sentada frente a Kiba, se puso de pié y rápidamente se dirigió al frente, en busca de sus horarios. Genma tomó otro papel y prosiguió— Shino Aburame —de la misma forma el alto muchacho de lentes oscuros se paró y dirigió al frente, para luego volver a su asiento donde Hinata esperaba su regreso con una gentil sonrisa— Mao Ahiara, Isamu Akaike, Chouji Akimichi...

—¡Oh, me llamaron! —exclamó, torpemente poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio del frente donde se encontraba Genma con el pequeño papel en mano—. Kaori Akita... —lo oyó gritar a sus espaldas mientras se giraba, sin embargo lo ignoró, retomando su camino de regreso a su asiento. Analizando cuidadosamente el papel que llevaba en mano, en el cual se leía:

_Disposición horaria Nº 3: Chouji Akimichi._

_Lunes:_

_1ero (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Estrategia de combate._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_Martes__: _

_1ero (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Sellado._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Estrategia de combate._

_Miércoles__: _

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_Jueves:_

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Sellado. _

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_Viernes:_

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Estrategia de combate._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Sellado._

—¡No entiendo la mitad de lo que dice aquí! —se quejó Chouji sentándose lentamente al lado de Shikamaru, aún con la vista clavada en los horarios de sus clases por los próximos tres meses.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ino, el castaño entregó a su amiga la hoja. Ella, al ver lo que el papel decía frunció el ceño, de la misma forma que el Akimichi. Shikamaru, por su parte, rió al ver que ella se encontraba tan confundida como Chouji.

—Déjame ver, problemática mujer... —murmuró arrebatándole los horarios de su amigo de la mano. Ino lo miró molesta mas no replicó, simplemente se limitó a observar las expresiones del moreno mientras éste analizaba las clases.

—¿Y? —lo cuestionó ya impaciente, observando que él no levantaba la vista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado, la muchacha bufó fastidiada.

—¿De qué se tratan todas esas clases? —él sonrió.

—Oh... eso. No te lo diré —y girándose a Chouji comenzó a explicarle lo que Ino había demandado que hiciera cinco segundos antes. El castaño levantó la mirada, mientras oía a Shikamaru hablar, para ver la reacción de su rubia amiga. Por supuesto, como era de esperarse Ino estaba furiosa y al ver al Nara pudo comprobar en él una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo que confirmó sus sospechas, Shikamaru lo había hecho para provocarla.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó, en aquellos instantes no importaba si levantaba la voz pues el bullicio que se había extendido en el salón –debido a la entrega de horarios- sofocaba sus gritos.

El chico hizo caso omiso, pretendiendo que no la oía y continuó su explicación a Chouji, quien de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo finalmente de qué se trataba cada clase en particular.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! ¡Sé que me oyes... deja de ignorarme o juro que...!

Justo en ese instante se oyó la voz de Genma desde el frente gritar el nombre de "Shikamaru Nara" prácticamente a la par que lo había hecho la rubia. Por lo que aprovechando la situación para escabullirse, el moreno se puso de pié y mirando por sobre su hombro hacia ella sonrió y despreocupado contestó:

—Lo siento Ino, no tengo tiempo... me llaman —y sin decir más se marchó. Aún así Ino lo siguió con la mirada encendida de ira todo el camino hacia el frente. Observando que el muchacho caminaba perezosamente, tomándose su tiempo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia delante. Sin embargo aquella expresión de satisfacción no abandonaba sus facciones, haciendo que Ino se sintiera aún más irritada.

—Gracias... —contestó el Nara e inmediatamente observó hacia abajo, al papel que llevaba.

_Disposición horaria Nº 1: Shikamaru Nara._

_Lunes:_

_1ero (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Estrategia de combate._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_Martes__: _

_1ero (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Sellado._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Estrategia de combate._

_Miércoles__: _

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_Jueves:_

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Mecánica aplicada al combate. _

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Sellado._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_Viernes:_

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Estrategia de combate._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Sellado._

—Bah, no tengo los mismo horarios que Chouji —se quejó analizando cuidadosamente el horario y comparándolo con el de su amigo, el cual había estado leyendo instantes atrás. Si no se equivocaba... los jueves cursaría con su amigo únicamente cálculo de probabilidades, después del almuerzo—. Qué problemático...

Inmediatamente al llegar a su asiento Ino lo golpeó, por un momento se había olvidado que la había hecho enfadar.

—¡Ouch!

—Te lo merecías Nara... —el moreno arqueó una ceja, observándola con curiosidad.

—¿Ahora nos llamamos por el apellido, Yamanaka? —ella asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—En lo que a mi respecta, sí —él sonrió débilmente y tras observar una última vez a Ino se volteó a Chouji.

—Lo siento amigo, parece que el jueves no tendremos clases juntos hasta después del almuerzo —el Akimichi bufó fastidiado y asintió. La rubia, con curiosidad miró a sus dos amigos de reojo. Preguntándose si ella también tendría clases separadas de ellos. Lo cierto era que no quería que eso le pasara a ella. Pero pronto lo averiguaría.

—Daichi Yamada —llamó Genma, Ino atenta observó al frente a la espera de que la llamaran a ella—. ¡Ino Yamanaka!

—¡Yo! —exclamó poniéndose de pié de un salto y saliendo de su asiento, pasando frente a Shikamaru y Chouji –apartando a ambos de su camino a empujones-, aunque pudiera salir con mayor facilidad por el otro lado. Emocionada aceleró el paso hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de cabello castaño y expresión aburrida, arrancó el papel de las manos de él, y volteándose se marchó de regreso a su lugar. Sin atreverse a mirar la hoja que llevaba entre sus dedos, simplemente se limitó a mirar al frente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué horario te tocó Ino? —preguntó con una sonrisa Chouji al verla acercarse, sin embargo ella se encogió de hombros y pasó a su lado hasta sentarse –una vez más- junto a Shikamaru.

—Mujer problemática ¿No lo viste? —ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en la hoja plegada sobre su regazo—. ¿Por qué no? —susurró él, inclinándose levemente sobre ella. La cercanía forzándola a enderezar su postura y mantener los ojos sobre el papel. El cálido aliento de él haciéndolo cosquillas contra la piel, provocándolo un casi imperceptible estremecimiento.

—No quiero tener que ir a una clase sola... —confesó. Shikamaru le dio una gentil palmadita en el hombro.

—¡Mira que eres problemática! No me dirás que tienes miedo ¿Verdad? ¿Qué sucedió con eso de vencer a Sakura? —la rubia inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, mirando fijo a los ojos de él para luego observar a la pelirrosa –la cual se encontraba sentada un asiendo delante de Shikamaru- quien observaba en aquellos instantes su propia hoja de horarios.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Yo, miedo?! No lo creo holgazán... —el moreno sonrió, observando como la rubia desdoblaba el papel. Ambos se dispusieron a leerlo juntos.

_Disposición horaria Nº 2: Ino Yamanaka._

_Lunes:_

_1ero (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Estrategia de combate. _

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_Martes__: _

_1ero (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Sellado._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Estrategia de combate._

_Miércoles__: _

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Mecánica aplicada al combate._

_Jueves:_

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Mecánica aplicada al combate. _

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Sellado._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Cálculo de probabilidades._

_Viernes:_

_1er (de 8 AM a 10 AM): Estrategia de combate._

_2do(de 10 AM a 12 PM): Criptoanálisis y criptografía._

_3ero(de 1 PM a 2:30 PM): Sellado._

—¿Es el mismo que el tuyo? —preguntó tras haberlo leído por completo, el Nara negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco es igual que el de Chouji —explicó señalando con el dedo donde decía "Miércoles"— ¿Ves allí? Tu tienes primero criptoanálisis y criptografía y luego mecánica aplicada al combate. Chouji y yo tenemos al revés. El resto es igual.

—Oh —asintió Ino—, al menos no es muy diferente. ¡Oye frente de marquesina! —gritó a la pelirrosa, la cual se volteó al instante para ver que su amiga la llamaba.

—¡¿Qué quieres cerda?! —respondió, fingiendo enfado por el sobrenombre. La rubia sonrió.

—¿Qué horario te tocó? —Sakura entregó a Ino el papel, en el cual se leía arriba de todo: _Disposición horaria Nº 2: Sakura Haruno_—. Vaya... el mismo que a mí, ni siquiera aquí me puedo deshacer de ti.

Sakura rió —¡Qué mala suerte!

Tras haber entregado la última hoja de horarios Genma se dirigió una vez más a la clase, dando una breve introducción sobre la temática de la materia y la importancia de la estrategia en las misiones, lógica y demás. La mayor parte del tiempo observaba a Shikamaru mientras hablaba, lo cual irritaba de sobremanera al moreno quien quería olvidarse de todo por un segundo. A veces pensaba que la gente atribuía a su capacidad de hacer planes un juicio demasiado elevado, para él, no era para tanto. Nada fuera de lo normal, como él.

Cuando finalmente terminó la clase los tres recogieron sus cosas y poniéndose de pié se dirigieron hacia la puerta, felices de dejar atrás aquel aula. Al menos ahora sólo quedaban dos clases y podrían, finalmente, abandonar la academia.

—¡Chouji, Shikamaru! —gritó una voz familiar al instante en que los tres atravesaban la puerta. Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas, volteándose inmediatamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto. Quien como siempre se veía demasiado emocionado, más de lo que cualquier persona normal podría estar –sin contar a Ino, o al menos eso pensaba Shikamaru.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto?

—¿Qué horarios tienen? —exclamó agitado, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa a ambos. Junto a ellos pasaron Kiba, Shino y Hinata (totalmente desapercibidos para los chicos) e Ino pudo observar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

—Mmm.... Disposición horaria Nº 3, dice el mío —explicó Chouji, releyendo. Naruto asintiendo bajó la mirada.

—No tengo el mismo, tengo el Nº 1 —el castaño asintió, sonriendo al ver la expresión de fastidio del Nara a su lado.

—Tienes el mismo que Shikamaru —explicó, el rubio dio un salto, aún sonriendo, y tras ver salir a Sakura corrió tras ella, volteándose a saludar a los tres sin observar hacia el frente y por donde iba, haciendo que chocara torpemente contra una estatua y cayera.

Los tres rieron, Ino de forma más sonora que sus dos amigos y continuaron su camino —¡Vaya! Naruto es un idiota, no cambia nunca... Esto es exactamente igual que estar en la academia —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru asintieron, sonriendo al ver al rubio ponerse de pié e insultar a la estatua para luego desaparecer corriendo tras Sakura.

Finalmente encontraron un asiento y descansaron por unos segundos, justo antes del cambio de hora pues Genma había dado por terminada la clase antes de tiempo.

—Shika ¿Me explicarás ahora de qué se trata cada clase? —el chico asintió y sacando su papel abollado del bolsillo lo extendió frente a la vista de ella. Chouji simplemente se limitó a observarlos a ambos.

—¡Deberías cuidar más ese papel! —exclamó, al ver el bollo que era la hoja que hacía quince minutos les habían entregado.

—Mujer problemática ¿Quieres que te explique o te quejarás de mi hoja de papel? —la rubia rió.

—¡Bien, bien! Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar... —Chouji rió, Ino desde hacía un tiempo dejaba pasar demasiadas cosas a Shikamaru, cosas que antes no hubiese perdonado. Y Shikamaru se mostraba mucho más amable con ella, cosa que obviamente jamás habría hecho a los 12 pero claro ellos ya tenían 18.

—Entonces, no necesitas que te explique Estrategia de combate, el nombre lo dice y Genma acaba de explicar que se trata de la enseñanza de la importancia de estrategias y cómo desarrollar una... —la rubia asintió, observando la cercanía de sus rostros debido a que ambos se encontraban inclinados sobre el mismo papel, Shikamaru también pareció notarlo sin embargo no prestó demasiada atención y continuó e Ino hizo lo mismo—. Bueno, cálculo de probabilidades es exactamente lo que su nombre dice, seguramente darán como obtener las cifras de probabilidades exactas de cada misión u acción dentro de ella.

—Tiene sentido —Ino rió, mientras Shikamaru continuaba trazando con su dedo sobre el papel hasta acariciar con la yema de éste los dedos de ella, que sostenían el otro lado del papel.

—Eh... Y en sellado aprenderemos a hacer todo tipo de sellos que un jounin necesita saber, esto no lo enseñan en la academia ni en ningún otro lado. Mientras que criptoanálisis y criptografía tiene que ver con la creación o interpretación de códigos.

—Ajá ¿Y mecánica aplicada al combate de qué se trata? —Shikamaru permaneció contemplativo un instante buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar a su amiga aquello.

—¿Recuerdas el tercer problema del examen chunin? El que preguntaba según una parábola la ubicación tuya y del enemigo y la trayectoria del kunai? Es básicamente eso, el análisis de los movimientos y estados de los objetos en el espacio, que es el campo de batalla.

—Parece complicado... —Shikamaru asintió.

—Lo es —Chouji golpeó gentilmente el hombro de su amigo, sacándolo del trance en que se había sumergido al observar los profundos ojos de Ino.

—¡Suerte que te tenemos a ti! —Ino rió—. ¡Si!

Shikamaru simplemente observó a ambos con fastidio, como había supuesto aquello sería aún más problemático de lo que jamás hubiera deseado. Bufó —¡Qué problemático!


	6. ¿Un secreto?

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

6/70

Tarde pero seguro. **¡¡¡Perdón!!!** Mil, mil perdones a todos. Siento que falté a mi promesa y realmente quise subirlo a tiempo, ayer, pero no pude. No podía. Cada vez que intentaba iniciar mi sesión en la página me decía que no se podía, que intentara más tarde, o me decía error e intenté prácticamente hasta las 2 de la mañana y hoy, cuando me desperté, intenté subirlo de nuevo y cuando al fin pude entrar a mi sesión no me dejaba subir ningún documento. Seguía diciéndome "an error has occur..." y tampoco pude. Recién ahora logré subirlo y se que es tarde. De verdad, perdón. Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo (el cual debería haber subido hoy) y voy a seguir así, como prometí, uno por día. Desde ya gracias por leer la historia y por tenerme tanta paciencia. **¡Gracias a todos!** Espero que al menos el capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

VI

"¿Un secreto?"

La última clase del primer día había terminado, aliviados los tres jóvenes se encontraban rezagados recogiendo sus cosas de sus respectivos pupitres mientras una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban ya atravesando la puerta. Pocos quedaban en el aula además de ellos, entre los que se contaba el profesor de aquella clase, Hideki Takizawa. El cual Ino observaba con curiosidad. Hideki era un gran jounin, de contextura robusta –tanto que recordaba a Ibiki Morino, quizá aún más-, sus pequeños ojos que parecían perderse en su rostro de un oscuro marrón casi negro lo hacían lucir extremadamente serio, su nariz era grande y pronunciada y su mentón ancho y prominente, dándole la apariencia de una gran gárgola de piedra.

Finalmente, y tras haber recogido todo, los tres salieron en silencio del salón, todo el tiempo Ino sin dejar de observar al hombre que dejaban atrás. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del aula, en los corredores, la rubia se animó a comentar lo que había estado en su mente durante toda la clase. Desde el instante en que aquel hombre había hablado.

—¡Vaya! Ese hombre es realmente estricto —Shikamaru y Chouji ambos observaron hacia atrás, en el instante en que Hideki salía, y asintieron. El Akimichi se estremeció.

—Da miedo... —ante el comentario del chico Ino no pudo evitar sino reír.

—Tienes razón, parece un tótem —Chouji rió, asintiendo. Shikamaru simplemente observó a sus dos amigos con una suave sonrisa mientras continuaban caminando, con los apuntes y libros en brazos. Tanto Ino como el castaño parecían realmente animados con las clases.

—Y su voz es tan áspera... —comentó la rubia, cambiando inmediatamente su mirada al Nara quien caminaba en silencio— Eso es por fumar —explicó, con actitud altanera—, afortunadamente dejaste ese hábito horrible Shikamaru. Sino hubieras terminado como él ¿Me oíste?

El chico se giró a verlo con una ceja enarcada —¿Cómo es posible que me reproches por algo que ya dejé? —él ni siquiera estaba siendo partícipe de aquella conversación.

—Para que no se te ocurra volver a fumar... —Chouji sonrió, recordando aquellos días en que Shikamaru fumaba a escondidas para que Ino no lo encontrara. Y sin embargo la chica tarde o temprano lo hacía, alegando "que las mujeres lo saben todo" cuando el moreno preguntaba como lo había encontrado, y se encargaba de darle a su amigo un prácticamente interminable sermón sobre su salud.

—Mi madre me fastidia con lo mismo —refunfuñó él—, son tan problemáticas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerles entender que no me interesa volver a fumar?

La rubia sonrió —No volver a fumar.

El chico se limitó simplemente a poner los ojos en blanco en respuesta a la absurda redundancia de su amiga. Realmente Ino podía ser incoherente y totalmente irracional. Probablemente la principal razón que la hacía problemática.

—Como sea... —Ino fingió no oírlo y continuó avanzando junto a ellos dando pequeños saltitos.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó feliz, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la observaron en silencio a la expectativa— Vayamos a mi casa, prepararé una galletas —dijo observando a Chouji—, y Shika podrá explicarnos lo que hoy dimos.

El moreno negó con la cabeza —Yo no puedo —la expresión de felicidad de la rubia pareció desvanecerse en un segundo, decepcionada lo observó esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente en tono demandante, el chico se encogió de hombros antes de responder en tono casual:

—Cosas que hacer... Es más —observó su reloj—, ya debería irme.

—Pero... —quiso objetar pero él la detuvo diciendo adiós a Chouji, pasándola totalmente por alto—. ¡Shikamaru!

—Adiós Ino —la interrumpió, la rubia permaneció absorta unos segundos contemplándolo en silencio antes de chocar su cuerpo contra el de él, rodeándole inmediatamente con los brazos la delgada cintura del muchacho. Shikamaru, sorprendido al inicio, correspondió el gesto dudoso dejando reposar su mentón en la coronilla de ella, mientras en sus labios se extendía una débil sonrisa. Ino siempre se despedía de aquella forma de él, era algo mutuo y natural para ellos. Desde hacía varios años ya. Aún así la sensación de hormigueo que lo invadía allí donde ella lo tocaba no desaparecía. No importaba cuantas veces su amiga lo abrazara, siempre se sentía extremadamente bien tenerla de aquella forma.

—¡Ejem! —tosió Chouji, e Ino inmediatamente se soltó. Dando un paso hacia atrás con la misma expresión que tiene un niño que fue descubierto por su madre haciendo algo que no debía.

—¡Adiós Shika! —exclamó viendo al moreno dándose vuelta y comenzando a alejarse lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ino y Chouji observaron unos segundos a su amigo desaparecer y luego continuaron caminando, retomando su camino hacia sus respectivos hogares. Al principio en completo silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de sus pasos al resonar contra el suelo. Continuaron de aquella forma las primeras tres calles, ambos disfrutando del agradable día primaveral. Hasta que, finalmente, Ino se decidió a preguntar lo que, aún pasados 10 minutos, resonaba en su cabeza.

—¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer Shikamaru? —preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna. Chouji la observó de reojo, intentando descifrar si detrás de aquella pregunta había alguna intención oculta, sin embargo Ino parecía genuinamente desconcertada. Lo cual le sorprendió.

—¿Shikamaru no te lo dijo? —la chica inmediatamente se detuvo, observando confusa a su robusto amigo.

—¿Decirme qué? —el castaño pareció dudar unos instantes antes de responder. _¿Por qué Shikamaru no se lo dijo?._

—Él se está mudando... —los profundos ojos cristalinos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —y aunque no lo hubiera deseado las palabras salieron más abarrotadas y desesperadas de lo que realmente había deseado. Chouji sonrió, dándole a entender que su amigo no se marcharía de Konoha, si eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—Que se mudará de su casa, finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —no lo entendía. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo con los padres de él que Shikamaru no le hubiera comentado? ¿Habrían discutido?

—Su madre y padre estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era mayor y debía hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Aunque... creo que su madre lo decidió y obligó a su padre a estar de acuerdo, Shikamaru no podría estar más de acuerdo que ellos. Estaba aliviado, dijo algo como "así no tendré que aguantar a mi problemática madre diciéndome que hacer y obligándome a levantarme temprano" —Chouji rió, sin embargo Ino no encontraba lo gracioso del asunto ¿Por qué Shikamaru no le había hablado de algo tan importante?

—¿Se muda lejos? —el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, a unas cuadras de donde solía vivir. Al límite de los terrenos del clan Nara, cerca de tu casa.

Ino asintió, su expresión totalmente inexpresiva. Sin embargo podía sentir en su interior arremolinarse la furia y decepción. Era cierto que se sentía herida y defraudada, pero principalmente enfada. Con él por no haberle dicho y con ella misma por no haberle dado lugar para que lo hiciera.

—Vaya... —suspiró observando desconcertada hacia el frente, Chouji la miró con preocupación. Temía haber cometido un error al decirlo, aunque ciertamente no entendía porque Shikamaru no se lo había dicho pues los tres eran un equipo y a pesar de todo él nunca escondía nada de ninguno de los dos. Además, él nunca había dicho que aquello fuera un secreto. Hasta se lo había comentado una vez a Kiba... Simplemente no tenía sentido.

—Oye, Ino no creo que Shikamaru no haya querido decírtelo. Seguro que lo olvidó, ya sabes como es y-

—No importa —aseguró, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió, colocando su larga cabellera dorada sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Como tú dices, seguro lo olvidó —Chouji asintió, observándola dudoso, Ino parecía ahora algo distraída sin embargo prefirió no decir nada. Aquello era algo entre Ino y Shikamaru, por lo que debían resolverlo ellos mismos. Él no haría ningún bien entrometiéndose, ya había cometido un error al contarle sobre la mudanza de su amigo (asunto que él había preferido mantener en secreto de ella). Por lo que no diría nada. Así sin decir más ambos siguieron caminando las tres cuadras restantes, hasta la bifurcación de sus caminos.

—Adiós Chouji... —se despidió ella, forzando una sonrisa. El castaño observó el gesto pensativo, viéndola marcharse no con dirección a su casa sino a la casa de los Nara. Suspiró, sabiendo que sí, probablemente había cometido un error.

-------- o --------

Apesadumbrado dejó caer finalmente la última caja frente a la entrada de su casa, aquella que ahora dejaba atrás, aquella en la que había crecido y que en poco tiempo abandonaría. Limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, tan solo unas cuantas nubes vagaban espaciadas por la bóveda celeste. El sol ardiente se mostraba firme en lo más alto, sus rayos dorados enardecían –como fuego- todo a su paso, cegando a todo aquel que osara mirarlos directamente. Aquel día, el calor era insoportable y Shikamaru encontraba realmente fastidioso y problemático el tener que hacer aquel trabajo, y más aún solo. Habitualmente habría pedido ayuda a Chouji, sin embargo con Ino presente aquello no había sido posible. No es que no quisiera a su amiga con él, simplemente...

—¡Shikamaru! —oyó de repente un grito enfuriado y una serie de pasos irascibles caminando hacia él. Supo al instante, sin siquiera necesitar levantar la mirada hacia ella, que se trataba de la muchacha que minutos antes había poblado su mente. Como habitualmente solía hacer. _Ino ¡Maldición!._

—Shikamaru —la escuchó gritarle nuevamente, ésta vez mucho más próxima. _Mujer problemática..._

—Ino —murmuró levantando la mirada hacia donde la joven rubia se encontraba, sabía que cuanto más la ignorara más crecería su furia. Y peor sería para él, lamentablemente.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —chilló, deteniéndose frente a él y dándole un fuerte empujón, con los brazos extendidos, contra su pecho. Shikamaru retrocedió un par de pasos, observándola sorprendido. A pesar de todo, Ino rara vez se veía tan furiosa como esta vez. Siempre se mostraba ofendida pero no a tal extremo. Además, estaba seguro que detrás de todo ese enfado ocultaba algo más. Aún así no dijo nada. Después de todo el moreno sabía que era culpable de lo que lo acusaba. Suspiró, observando los profundos ojos azures de su amiga destellar entre los límites del enfado y la decepción. ¿Si se había sentido culpable por habérselo ocultado? Si.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, arrojando los brazos al aire—. Te mudas... supongo que no es nada relevante como para que me lo digas. Digo, pensé que éramos amigos.

—Y lo somos... —intentó defenderse él, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Debió haber sido muy problemático comentármelo supongo, es difícil decir "me mudo", son muchas palabras. Aunque no lo fue decírselo a Chouji —el chico desvió la mirada hacia las cajas en el suelo, en las cuales se leía "Cosas de Shikamaru".

—Oye Ino... —rascó de forma nerviosa su nuca, intentando decir algo en su defensa. Algo que pudiera hacerle comprender la situación. ¿Pero cómo podía? ¿Cómo decirle que la única razón por la que no le había dicho era porque quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo, porque cada vez que los tres estaban juntos el moreno sentía que dejaban a Chouji de lado, que ella lo distraía? Era imposible.

—¡No quiero escuchar tu estúpida excusa Shikamaru! ¡Ni siquiera me interesa conocer tu estúpido apartamento! —giró sobre sus talones y cuando se dispuso a marcharse una mano la tomó firme por la muñeca. Por un instante se detuvo, sintiendo su corazón dar un salto dentro de su pecho de forma violenta pero luego, de forma involuntaria y sin siquiera pensarlo, golpeó la mano que la sujetaba —¡No me toques! —chilló molesta. Inmediatamente él aflojó el agarre hasta soltarla por completo, retrocediendo también unos pasos. Sus ojos color chocolate llenos de confusión, sus labios fruncidos en una delgada línea.

Ino comenzó a voltearse lentamente. Arrepentida por su acción mordió nerviosa su labio inferior.

—Bien... —murmuró él, dándole la espalda y comenzando a levantar la caja que se encontraba más próxima. La rubia dio un paso hacia él, en la yema de sus dedos aún sentía el cosquilleo que el golpe de sus pieles había dejado en ella.

—Shikamaru... —él ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Preguntándose ¿Por qué Ino debía ser tan problemática? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? Siempre era igual, era como si dieran un paso hacia delante sólo para luego volver a retroceder diez hacia atrás. Realmente era agobiante, demasiado esfuerzo era requerido. ¡Dios, ni siquiera estaba seguro que al final valiera la pena!. Había veces, momentos como éstos, en que se preguntaba si tendría sentido esforzarse tanto. Aquello no era característico de él, quizá debiera no continuar. Después de todo, las cosas nunca parecían lograr funcionar perfectamente entre ellos dos.

—Ino si no te molesta, debo continuar con esto —dijo, su voz sonaba cansada y sus ojos expresaban la misma fatiga que su voz— es problemático pero debo hacerlo, mi madre ha estado fastidiándome desde la semana pasada.

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó enderezarse –aún con la pesada caja en mano- y comenzar a alejarse de ella. Al instante en que reaccionó corrió tras él.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó interponiéndose en su camino, sus manos descansando en su curvilínea cadera. Él la observó sin interés alguno, honestamente no tenía las energías necesarias para seguir escuchando sus reproches.

—Estoy ocupado —dijo rodeándola con intenciones de continuar su camino, pero ella una vez más se colocó frente a él—. Ino...

—No me iré hasta que me digas porque no me contaste que te mudabas, y lo sabes.

Él suspiró, deshaciendo sus pasos para dejar la caja junto a las demás y sentarse en los escalones de su casa. La muchacha lo siguió, e imitándolo se sentó junto a él —¿Y?

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Chouji... —dijo finalmente. Observando el cielo, las nubes. Todo menos los ojos de ella.

—¡Pero nos vemos todos los días! ¡Estamos con Chouji todos los días! —exclamó la rubia.

—Hacía demasiado que no pasaba tiempo con Chouji, sólo nosotros dos... —la joven suspiró, bajando lentamente la cabeza y asintiendo.

—Entiendo, soy una molestia para ti. Para ustedes... es por eso que siempre me dices problemática.

—¡No! —dijo inmediatamente él, buscando con su mirada los ojos de ella, los cuales permanecían fijos en el suelo. Los brazos de la chica rodeando sus rodillas contra su pecho—. No es eso...

El moreno, dudoso, con el pulso temblándole, extendió una mano hasta el hombro de ella. Ésta vez Ino no lo apartó, no lo golpeó. Simplemente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su profunda mirada caoba, bajo la cual inmediatamente sintió perderse.

—Eres problemática, eso es cierto, quizá más que mi propia madre inclusive... —la voz de él sonaba tan áspera y firme, tan masculina que por un instante se sorprendió de ver que era Shikamaru quien hablaba y es que por momentos olvidaba que su amigo había dejado de ser un niño hacía demasiado ya, ahora era un hombre— pero no eres una molestia y lo sabes. No lo eres para mí, ni para Chouji. Mucho menos para mí... —añadió, sintiendo su estómago revolverse mas aún cuando sintió a su amiga tensarse debajo de su mano lo que hizo que la retirara al instante. Ino se sintió decepcionada.

—Escucha, lamento no haberte contado. Supongo que no fue muy bueno de mi parte —ella negó e inmediatamente golpeó, si ejercer fuerza realmente, a puño cerrado el hombro de él.

—No lo fue —concedió cruzándose de brazos. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de él, siempre era de aquella forma con ellos. Ino se enojaba por algo que hacía él, él intentaba disculparse, ella no se lo permitía, luego lo perdonaba pero aún así seguía fingiendo enfado. Sólo para demostrarle que no era fácil lograr su perdón. Lo cual no era del todo cierto.

—Bien, dijiste que no te interesaba pero si quieres puedo llevarte a conocer mi departamento.

La expresión de ella se iluminó —¡¿De verdad?! —él asintió. Pero de repente la expresión de alegría del rostro de ella se desvaneció—. Oh... no puedo, Shika. Aún no volví a mi casa desde que regresamos de la academia —señaló los libros apilados junto a ambos— y prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría con un par de cosas en la casa y en la florería.

Él asintió, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Las mujeres eran en verdad problemáticas —Está bien.

La joven asintió con la cabeza lentamente —En otra ocasión será. Me lo debes —sus rosados labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa—. Me aseguraré de recordártelo.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, mujer problemática —sonrió débilmente, colocando su mano sobre su rubia cabeza. Dándole una gentil palmadita.

—No soy un perro, Shikamaru —advirtió, apartándole la mano. Ambos rieron y poniéndose de pié la muchacha alisó su falda y se dispuso a marcharse. No sin antes abrazarlo, como habitualmente solía hacer cada despedida, por la cintura. Aferrándolo contra ella, el moreno por supuesto no se apartó, simplemente recostó su mejilla contra la coronilla de la joven. Sintiendo el agradable aroma a jazmín que desprendían sus dorados cabellos. Sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ino, rehusándose a soltarla por el momento.

Así unos minutos pasaron hasta que se oyó a una segunda mujer chillar su nombre —¡Shikamaru! —, la cual al instante apareció en la puerta de la casa. Sin embargo, su expresión severa se desvaneció al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes inmediatamente se soltaron y apartaron, cada uno retrocediendo un paso del otro.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Yoshino sonriendo a la rubia. Por un instante la muchacha se sintió intimidada, dadas las circunstancias, sin embargo pronto recobró la compostura.

—¡Hola Yoshino! —devolvió el saludo, inclinándose levemente de forma respetuosa. La madre de Shikamaru siempre había sido amable con ella –seguramente porque ella era la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, pensaba- y había insistido hasta el cansancio en que dejara de llamarla "señora Nara" y la llamara por su nombre. Cosa que Ino había encontrado incómoda al principio pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Por supuesto el que aún no se acostumbraba era Shikamaru. Y quizá, nunca lo haría.

—¿Te quedarás a almorzar? —Ino negó con la cabeza gentilmente pero antes de que pudiera explicarse Shikamaru habló.

—Ino tiene que ayudar a su madre en la tienda —la mujer observó por un instante a su hijo, quien parecía realmente incómodo con la situación, y luego a la rubia. Entonces asintió.

—Entiendo. Bueno, en otra ocasión será —Shikamaru suspiró, pareciendo aliviado. Gesto que para Yoshino no pasó desapercibido—. ¡Y tú termina de llevar esas cajas antes de que esté la comida! ¡¿Me oíste Shikamaru?!

El chico asintió, bajando la cabeza —Si, mamá.

Yoshino sonrió y tras despedirse una vez más de Ino, lo que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara, volvió al interior de su casa. Desapareciendo inmediatamente al ingresar a la cocina. El chico inmediatamente se volvió a su amiga, enarcando una ceja, cuestionándola.

—¿Yoshino? —Ino rió ante su mirada de incredulidad.

—Shikamaru, ya te dije. Me llevo bien con tu mamá, ella insistió en que la llamara así. Es su nombre después de todo, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me dijeran señora. Me haría sentir vieja.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó él. Dejando caer su cabeza rendido. Si había algo más problemático que las mujeres, y su madre en concreto, o peor aún, Ino, era una especie de alianza entre ambas.

—Es simpática —él dirigió una mirada escéptica a su amiga. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio?.

—Porque no vives con ella —la joven rubia se cruzó de brazos.

—No es tan mala... —el moreno se limitó simplemente a poner los ojos en blanco, después de todo no tenía sentido hacerle entender a Ino su punto de vista y lo sabía.

—Debí suponerlo, si son la una para la otra —Ino rió y poniéndose en puntitas de pié, depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla de él, prolongando el instante unos segundos, permitiendo a sus labios permanecer contra la piel de él unos instantes más, antes de desprenderse. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Adiós Shika! —saludó con la mano alejándose de espaldas a él. Shikamaru, a pesar del gesto, no se inmutó. Para él, aquel era un simple gesto de amistad. Tal y como lo era para Ino.

—Adiós, Ino.


	7. Papel y grafito: Notas en clase

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

7/70

Hola. ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 7. Una vez más lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo anterior a tiempo y les pido perdón, de nuevo, por eso. De verdad. Y espero que este capítulo les guste y se que quizá sea mucho pedir, más despues de no haber subido el capítulo a tiempo como dije que iba a hacer, pero realmente me gustaría (ya saben... si no es mucha molestia) saber que piensan. Sé que son muchos capítulos y espero no haberlos aburrido ya con esto. En fin, sepan que pueden decirme su opinión en cualquier momento, aunque sea una crítica (siempre que sea constructiva). Todo ayuda a mejorar. Desde ya muchas gracias por todo, por leer mi historia. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Grietas**

VII

"Papel y grafito: Notas en clase"

Como la mañana anterior, y seguramente todas las mañanas siguientes hasta que aquel endemoniado examen jounin terminara, Ino había aparecido en su habitación. Gritando y arrojándose sobre él en su cama, con intenciones de aplastarlo –eso suponía él al menos- y fastidiarlo hasta arrancarlo de la cama. Curiosamente, Ino siempre había tenido métodos muy poco ortodoxos para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aún recordaba una misión hacía unos años atrás donde su rubia amiga había decidido despertar a ambos, tanto a él como a Chouji, colocándole unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en las bolsas de dormir. Haciendo, obviamente, que ambos abandonaran su estado de somnolencia al instante. Más aún, porque era invierno. Y ahora, Shikamaru empezaba a pensar que Ino –de alguna forma- disfrutaba aquellas maldades que hacía, alegando que era "por su bien". _Si, claro. _Pensó con ironía, comenzando a levantarse de su cama.

—Ino, quítate. No puedo salir de la cama —refunfuñó molesto, sus párpados parecían pesar kilos ya que se cerraban sin él desearlo. Ino al ver que volvía a dormirse arrancó las sábanas de su cuerpo—. ¡Oh! —bufó—. Déjame dormir un rato más, mujer.

—¡No! Llegaremos tarde a buscar a Chouji y a la academia —él volvió a cerrar los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo mientras su brazo restante permanecía apoyado despreocupadamente sobre la cabeza contra su almohada.

—¿Por qué demonios mi madre te deja entrar cada mañana? —se quejó, volviendo a sentirse arrastrar por el cansancio. Sin embargo un golpe por parte de Ino en la cabeza lo hizo volver a la vigilia inmediatamente.

—¡Levántate! —ordenó, inclinándose sobre el rostro de él, aún sentada sobre el abdomen del muchacho, sin embargo el peso extra en el cuerpo no parecía molestarle en absoluto a Shikamaru.

—Ino —gimió, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados— déjame en paz.

—No, arriba remoloncito —exclamó con una sonrisa. El chico bufó.

—¿Remoloncito? ¿Nada de haragán, perezoso, holgazán o vago bueno para nada? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¡¿Qué?! —él se encogió de hombros.

—No me habías llamado así antes —la rubia rió.

—¡Lo se, es que me parece una palabra adorable! —Shikamaru rió.

—Acabas de enterarte que significa —Ino avergonzada asintió con una sonrisa—. Me lo suponía.

—¡Oh, no te hagas el sabelotodo! Simplemente levántate ¿Quieres? —él asintió.

—Pero para eso debes salir de arriba mío, Ino.

—¡Ah, si! —rió suavemente antes de, de un salto, apartarse de él hasta permanecer de pié junto a la cama.

Lentamente incorporándose, se sentó al borde del colchón, y despeinando su oscuro cabello con sus dedos se puso de pié. Aún con la cabeza levemente caída y los ojos entrecerrados. Murmurando cosas inentendibles y arrastrando los pies —Me aseguraré de prohibirle a mi madre que te deje entrar mañana, y el resto de las mañanas que quedan mientras viva aquí —se quejó, Ino rió.

—Yoshino me dejará entrar aunque tú no lo quieras... —él bufó, otra vez con eso de "Yoshino". Dios, la rubia era tan problemática.

—Seguramente —concedió— esa mujer tiene algo en contra mío. Lo juro. Seguramente quería tener una niña en vez de un varón... —Ino volvió a reír.

—No seas absurdo y deja de perder el tiempo. Vístete —le ordenó. Él la observó señalando lo obvio, que ella aún permanecía en la misma habitación que él. Pero Ino no se dio por aludida, ni siquiera se percató de lo que su amigo estaba intentando señalar.

—¿Planeas ver como me quito la ropa, Ino? —la rubia enfadada golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza con la almohada, la cual acababa de tomar de la cama del chico.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —y sin decir más, giró sobre sus talones y salió a grandes zancadas del cuarto. Shikamaru simplemente suspiró y comenzó a prepararse, una vez vestido con sus ropas habituales, tomó sus libros de encima del escritorio junto a su ventana y salió.

—Ya estoy listo —Ino no le respondió, simplemente se volteó de espaldas a él cruzada de brazos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Desayuna! —le ordenó al llegar al pié de la escalera, señalando con su dedo índice a la cocina donde su madre lo esperaba con una humeante taza de té.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Todo lo que recibió de ella fue una mirada asesina.

—¿Y qué si lo es? Ahora ve y desayuna, no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Sin intentar siquiera responder, asintió y se dirigió a la mesa donde su madre lo esperaba. Seguido por Ino, quien aún permanecía con los brazos cruzados. Gesto que Yoshino notó al instante.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —la cuestionó, la rubia bufó observando a Shikamaru fastidiada.

—Lo siento Yoshino, tu hijo es un descortés y grosero —se quejó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al moreno sentado al lado de donde ella se encontraba de pié. El chico inmediatamente levantó la cabeza hacia su amiga y luego observó a su madre sabiendo que pronto se desataría un infierno para él.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! —chilló su madre, Ino sonrió satisfecha—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—¡Nada! —intentó defenderse pero su madre lo ignoró, tal y como hacía Ino siempre.

—¡¡¡Te crié para que seas educado y amable con las mujeres!!! ¡No un idiota! —Ino cerrando los ojos de forma solemne asintió. Shikamaru observó a ambas con incredulidad. Bufando dejó caer su cabeza y se apresuró a terminar su té. Si, sabía que no era recomendable que Ino y su madre se llevaran bien. _¡Oh! ¡Cuando salgamos de esta casa la que le espera a Ino!_. Pensó, mientras los reproches continuaban pero él hacía lo posible por ignorarlos.

Ahora Ino había agregado su lista al libro de quejas —Y no me gusta tu sarcasmo —se quejó, realmente disfrutando aquello. Shikamaru podía verlo.

Rápidamente, y tras haber vaciado su taza, se puso de pié y agarrando fuertemente a Ino del brazo la arrastró al exterior de su casa —Adiós, mamá— se despidió antes de salir. La rubia opuso resistencia e intentó zafarse todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta, donde él la soltó.

—¡¿Qué demonios Shika-

Sin embargo la expresión de él la silenció, Shikamaru permanecía serio y su expresión era fría y rígida —No me pareció gracioso, Ino.

Ella sonrió —A mi si.

—Bueno, a mi no —su voz realmente denotaba enfado por lo que Ino decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de sonreír de aquella forma.

—¡Oh, bien! —se quejó—. No lo volveré a hacer, si eso quieres.

El chico asintió —Sería genial, gracias.

Y así comenzaron a caminar, haciendo su camino hacia la casa de Chouji. Conversando todo el camino de cosas triviales y demás, aunque mientras que Ino parecía realmente espabilada y animada Shikamaru permanecía aún en un estado parcial de sueño y aburrimiento. Dejando escapar de vez en cuando un largo y tendido bostezo que intentaba reprimir cubriendo su boca con la mano. Gesto que obviamente desesperaba a la rubia.

—¡Deja de bostezar! ¡¿Quieres?! —él asintió, sin poder reunir la energía necesaria para discutir con ella. Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron a su destino, y para sorpresa de ellos, Chouji ya se encontraba en la puerta esperándolos.

—¡Buenos días, Ino, Shikamaru! —saludó alegre el castaño. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, un pensamiento atravesando su mente en aquellos instantes. _Genial, otro entusiasta de las mañanas._

—¡Buenos días, Chouji! —respondió Ino, tan eufórica como su amigo o quizá aún más. Él simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto perezoso con la mano. Después de todo, se trataba de Chouji y si había alguien que lo conociera bien era su mejor amigo.

—¿Vamos? —cuestionó Shikamaru, sus dos amigos asintieron y los tres continuaron su camino hacia la academia.

El día era apacible, tal cual lo había sido el día anterior. Una gentil brisa acariciaba sus cabellos mientras que el sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente por el este cubriéndolo todo con cálidos haces de luz. Iluminando y dibujando suaves, casi imperceptibles, sombras a su alrededor. A ambos lados de la calle el colorido de las flores abriéndose lentamente creaba un panorama agradable y vistoso. Y resultaba obvio, tan solo con respirar que el fresco aroma floral comenzaba a entremezclarse con el aire.

—¡Que bonito día! —exclamó la chica, observando maravillada los diversos colores de todas las flores a su alrededor. Flores que crecían en las ventanas de las casas y los alrededores de los árboles.

Chouji asintió —Es un típico día de primavera.

Mientras Shikamaru continuó caminando al lado de sus dos amigos, en completo silencio, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación. La cual le resultaba realmente poco interesante, por no decir aburrida. Lo curioso era que, a pesar de ser cierto que odiaba levantarse temprano en las mañanas –quizá más cualquier otra cosa-, el chico no despertaba verdaderamente de mal humor. Como mucha gente solía hacer cuando era interrumpida bruscamente de su sueño. En absoluto, él más bien despertaba distraído, totalmente ausente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era como sentirse desconectado de los demás. Hasta que finalmente lograba un estado de vigilia relativamente normal y comenzaba a prestar atención a lo demás. Sólo hasta entonces, permanecía como un zombi, una simple marioneta.

—¿Tú que piensas Shikamaru? —él la miró desatento, obviamente probando el punto que en su cabeza había aclarado: que aún no tenía la cabeza en el lugar correcto. Aún era demasiado temprano.

—¿Qué? —la rubia bufó, señalando frente a ellos el edificio que comenzaba a aparecer—. ¿La academia?

—¡Si, Shikamaru! —exclamó exasperada— Dije que llegamos, y te pregunté que te parecía si después de clases nos juntábamos a hacer los ejercicios de mecánica aplicada al combate que nos dieron para mañana, sabes que no los entiendo y tú prometiste ayudarnos.

—Bien, bien... —aceptó—. ¡Qué problemática eres!

Chouji rió, observando a Ino resoplar molesta y aferrar con más fuerza de la necesaria sus libros contra su pecho. Murmurando palabras similares a "holgazán", "bueno para nada" e "idiota". Resultaba gracioso que aún ahora, a pesar de tantos años, Ino no se acostumbrara a las costumbres de Shikamaru.

—Como sea... Nara —replicó. El moreno rió ante lo infantil de su comentario y los tres se dispusieron a entrar al edificio, al girar en el primer pasillo se encontraron con Kiba y Hinata.

—¡Hola Hinata, Kiba! —saludó Ino con alegría. Chouji se unió inmediatamente a la conversación al igual que Shikamaru, quien a pesar de estar allí no hablaba demasiado.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede? —preguntó el Inuzuka con una sonrisa, la cual Shikamaru deseó haber borrado de su rostro. A veces el muchacho era tan, o más, fastidioso que el mismo Naruto.

—Oh, está dormido. Shikamaru no reacciona como hasta las diez de la mañana... —explicó la rubia observándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kiba rió, en Nara simplemente se limitó a observarla con fastidio—. ¿Y Shino? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Oh... Shino ya está en el salón —murmuró con timidez la muchacha de los ojos níveos. El castaño a su lado asintió.

Entonces, un par de voces familiares resonaron en el corredor y tras voltearse los cinco comprobaron que se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de Naruto y Sakura. Como era de esperarse, las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron inmediatamente un delicado rubor.

—¡Hola! —saludó eufórico Naruto, Shikamaru lo observó fastidiado. Comprobando que, aparentemente, al rubio nunca se le terminaba la energía. Ni siquiera a las 7 y media de la mañana.

—Ho... hola Naru... Naruto —lo saludó Hinata tímidamente, sonriendo gentilmente.

—¡Hola Hinata! —respondió con la misma energía el chico, agitando su mano frente a la muchacha, la cual de repente parecía absorta en sí misma mientras que el color rosado de su rostro comenzaba a tornarse lentamente en un rojo intenso—. ¿Te sucede algo Hinata?

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, estoy bien...

El rubio sonrió —Me alegro, pensé que estarías enferma o algo así —Hinata rió suavemente, justo antes de que –accidentalmente- Naruto rozara su mano con la de ella y la muchacha cayera, en brazos de Kiba, mareada y totalmente abochornada—. ¡¿Hinata?!

Kiba rió, su amiga era ciertamente increíble. Aún después de tantos años Hinata seguía siendo la misma chica inocente e introvertida de siempre. Por supuesto, esas eran las características que la hacían única y él no las cambiaría por nada. Aunque Hinata no era sólo eso, también era tierna, dulce y leal, una verdadera amiga. Por lo que, Kiba pensaba, merecía lo mejor pero dado que Hinata aspiraba a bastante menos (según el Inuzuka)... se conformaría con ayudarla a no desmayarse estando cerca de Naruto.

—No te preocupes —dijo el castaño, observando a la chica en sus brazos, totalmente desconcertada—. No desayunó, es eso.

Y sin decir más ambos se marcharon de camino al salón, Kiba ayudándola a caminar a través de los corredores hasta que pudiera moverse completamente por su cuenta.

—Lo siento, Kiba —se disculpó la muchacha observando nerviosa sus manos—. De verdad pensé que esta vez estaría bien.

El chico sonrió —No hay problema, Hinata. Para eso son los amigos —la Hyuuga asintió con una amplia y gentil sonrisa. Ciertamente, su equipo era el mejor. Y sus amigos, los mejores que ella jamás hubiera deseado. Aún Shino, quien aparentaba misterio y seriedad, era bueno con ella. También lo era Kurenai, todos la apreciaban por quien era y confiaban ciegamente en su potencial. Así como lo hacía Naruto, y por eso ella lo amaba con todo su ser, desde que tenían 8 años.

Mientras, Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto observaban aburridos una de las nuevas discusiones absurdas de Ino y Sakura. Donde ambas competían, aparentemente por lo que el Nara había escuchado –pues verdaderamente no les prestaba demasiada atención-, por quien sacaría las mejores notas en el examen jounin.

—¡Ya quisieras cerda, sabes que soy más inteligente que tú! En la academia siempre tuve mejores notas que tú... —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Y qué?. _Pensó, eso no la hacía mejor ninja. Tampoco la hacía más inteligente, sino más aplicada. Que supiera la teoría no significaba que pudiera aplicarla adecuadamente, o interpretarla, hacerla suya y relacionarla. No, simplemente significaba que Sakura se dedicaba más al estudio que Ino, lo cual no era sorpresa alguna pues cuando estaban en la academia Ino no prestaba demasiada atención a las clases. En absoluto.

—¡Eso...! ¡Ay! —chilló, viendo que era imposible para ella discutir aquello. Sakura rió satisfecha, lo cual volvió a encender la furia de Ino.

—No me importa, frente de marquesina ¡Yo soy más hermosa que tú! Y mi frente es de tamaño normal.

Y Shikamaru pensaba que tenían 18 años y habían madurado. _Bah, siguen siendo problemáticas _—Ino, llegaremos tarde.

La rubia se volteó a verlo molesta, pero inmediatamente su ira se esfumó al ver que efectivamente su amigo tenía razón. Y ella no quería llegar tarde, no le daría el gusto a Sakura —¡Tienes razón! —tomó a sus dos amigos por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlos a través de los corredores— ¡Vamos!.

El Nara suspiró, frenándose en seco —¡¿Qué?! —espetó la rubia confundida—. Gracias, Ino pero sé caminar —Chouji asintió—. Yo también.

—Y es vergonzoso que nos arrastres de esa forma —la rubia rió.

—Bien, Shikamaru. Lamento haber herido tu ego masculino —replicó con ironía—. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo todo solito.

Él refunfuñó —Yo no dije eso —pero aún así continuó caminando hacia el salón E15. Contemplando en su hoja de horarios la clase que se suponía tenían en la primera hora, el papel leía: Criptoanálisis y criptografía.

—¡Bah, que aburrido! —se quejó, corriendo la puerta de entrada y dando un paso al interior, detrás lo seguían Ino y Chouji. Sin embargo, un rostro familiar lo detuvo al instante en que puso un pié en el aula. Una pequeña figura de aspecto tosco apareció frente a él, vistiendo una larga bata blanca, su largo cabello rubio recogido en una cola baja (aún así unos pocos cabellos sueltos resaltaban de su rubia cabellera) y unos grandes anteojos redondos, cuyos cristales eran tan gruesos que era prácticamente imposible ver a través de ellos.

—¿Shiho? —la joven inmediatamente se volteó, con cierta torpeza, a verlo. Sabiendo que se trataba de él.

—Shikamaru... —replicó. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, sabiendo que seguramente estaría bochornosamente sonrojada... y él lo notaría. Lo cual la haría verse como una tonta.

El moreno, sin embargo, permaneció totalmente ajeno a aquel gesto de la chica. Simplemente sonrió y rascando su nuca de forma perezosa preguntó— ¿Cómo estás?

Sonsacándole a ella una sonrisa —Bien, bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —replicó él.

Ino, por su parte, permaneció detrás del Nara en silencio. Observando atentamente a aquella muchacha que jamás antes había visto, y de la cual su amigo nunca le había hablado. Resultaba obvio por la expresión de felicidad repentina en su pálido rostro y el rojo de sus mejillas que sentía algo por Shikamaru. Y por el nerviosismo en sus gestos, Ino podría jurar, que se trataba de enamoramiento.

—¿Ino? —la cuestionó Chouji, observando a su amiga detenerse de repente y observar distraída hacia el frente. Una vez que siguió la línea de la mirada de ella pudo ver que era aquello que la había hecho frenarse en seco. Shikamaru hablaba con una mujer e Ino parecía sorprendida. Y quizá, ocultaba algo más...

—¿Tú estás encargada de esta clase? —preguntó el moreno entonces, Ino comenzaba a sentirse impaciente por llegar a su pupitre. Sin embargo sus pies rehusaban moverse.

—Si, Shikamaru —él asintió.

—Es lógico, es a lo que te dedicas —la chica sonrió y tras observar su reloj comprobó que eran ya las 8:15. Hablando con él había olvidado por completo la hora, el tiempo y su deber como profesora.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios! Ya es tarde, debería empezar la clase —se quejó, Shikamaru rió. Shiho siempre le había resultado extraña, ella no era como las otras mujeres que había conocido. Tranquila e introvertida, aunque no como Hinata, y muy dedicada a su tarea.

—Lamento haberte retrasado —y sin decir más se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia su pupitre, el cual habitualmente ocupaba. Ino lo siguió detrás, alternando su mirada de confusión entre su amigo y la curiosa rubia personita al frente de la clase. Chouji, simplemente observaba a Ino con una sonrisa.

Tras sentarse los tres, abrieron sus libros en las primeras páginas observando en pocas líneas una breve introducción a la materia. Luego, algunas imágenes de códigos con distintos símbolos, algunos eran letras, otros números, otros símbolos y garabatos. Los cuales Ino no comprendía en absoluto.

—Bien —habló dudosa Shiho, observando los rostros de los que serían sus estudiantes y deteniendo sus ojos unos segundos en el de Shikamaru, el cual miraba con expresión seria hacia el frente. Ino a su lado observaba la mirada que la rubia le dedicaba a su amigo con incredulidad—, esta clase es criptoanálisis y criptografía. Aquí deberán aprender a descifrar códigos que varíen de entre básicos y de nivel medio, así también codificar, para aprender a descifrar códigos de nivel avanzado deberán especializarse.

—Qué aburrido... —murmuró Ino, observando de reojo al moreno junto a ella. Shikamaru también parecía estar aburrido, aunque no tanto como habitualmente. ¿Sería por esa chica o acaso era su imaginación?. Inmediatamente la rubia tomó su anotador, lo abrió y en la primera página garabateó unas palabras. Entonces se lo pasó a Shikamaru, quien la miró confundido y luego leyó. La hoja decía: _¿Quién es ella?_

El chico suspiró, anotando lo que Ino supuso sería la respuesta en el papel y se lo devolvió. _¿No estamos grandes para pasarnos notas en clase?_

Ino bufó. Negando con la cabeza volvió a escribir debajo de las palabras de él y se lo entregó. _No, no lo estamos. _Escribió. _¿Me contestarás o es algo que no puedo saber?_ Él se encogió de hombros y garabateó debajo una pregunta en respuesta: _¿Por qué no podrías saberlo?_ Ella sonrió, garabateando una respuesta inmediata: _No lo sé, quizá era algo privado. _Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, aún confundido por las palabras de su amiga. ¿A qué se refería con privado?. Por unos instantes la punta del lápiz permaneció en el aire a milímetros del papel, sin moverse. Ino observó que Shikamaru parecía disperso por lo que le dio un fuerte codazo –haciendo que él la mirara dolido, mientras frotaba su costado adolorido- y comenzara a escribir. _¡Eso dolió! Mujer problemática ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. _Ino lo leyó y al instante tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que una sonora risa escapara a sus labios. _Estabas distraído ¿Me contestarás?_

Chouji observó a ambos en silencio, mirando como se pasaban el cuaderno de Ino el uno al otro, los dos totalmente ajenos a la clase o a todo lo demás que sucediera a su alrededor. Shiho, aparentemente había notado la distracción del moreno, pues tras verlo con la mirada baja su concentración se dispersó. Haciendo que Chouji se preguntara si sería lo correcto que Shikamaru actuara de aquella forma frente a la rubia de lentes.

Shikamaru, una vez más, entregó el papel a Ino la cual leyó cuidadosamente el breve párrafo que el Nara había garabateado. En la hoja se leía: _Es Shiho. Trabaja en el escuadrón de criptología de Konoha, me ayudó a encontrar la forma de descifrar el código que Jiraiya dejó al morir. _Tras leer Ino asintió, releyendo una vez más el párrafo antes de escribir su respuesta. Shikamaru tomó el cuaderno de las manos de ella: _Tú le gustas. _Él negó con la cabeza, considerando la idea totalmente absurda. Tras reflexionarlo unos segundos volvió a escribir observando, antes de entregarle el papel a Ino, al frente donde se encontraba Shiho explicando algo escrito en el pizarrón. Luego, se lo otorgó con su respuesta en él: _Nah, no lo creo. _Como era de esperarse, la rubia molesta, garabateó en la hoja con prisa y lo devolvió: _¡Es tan obvio Shikamaru! Créeme yo se de estas cosas. _Shikamaru sonrió, quizá Ino tuviera intuición para temas sentimentales pero la idea de que Shiho se sintiera atraída por él era realmente incoherente. _Ino, puede que hayas tenido razón otras veces pero esta vez no te creo._

La rubia molesta resopló —¡Es cierto! —susurró. El moreno negó con la cabeza —Ino, es tonto.

Una vez más, tomó el cuaderno del pupitre de él y trazando con el lápiz unas cuantas palabras se lo devolvió. El papel leía, justo debajo de todas las frases que habían escrito con anterioridad: _No, no le gustas ¡Está enamorada de ti!. _El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y escribió su respuesta: _Sigue pareciéndome increíble. Además ¿No iría eso contra la ética? Shiho no es así. _Ella enfadada, quizá más por la última línea que por la terquedad de su amigo respondió: _¿Qué sabes? Quizá no sabía que tú estarías aquí, a mí me pareció bastante sorprendida de verte. Emocionada también._

—Ino, no creo que sea como tú dices —susurró, inclinándose sobre la rubia. Chouji observó el gesto y luego su vista se posó en el frente, donde Shiho acababa de pisar un trozo de tiza y resbalado.

—¡Te digo que sí! —insistió la chica, anotando en el papel una última pregunta. Shikamaru la leyó con cuidado. Ino había escrito: _¿A ti te gusta?. _Y aunque realmente deseaba acabar con el asunto de Shiho y la tontería de intercambiar notas no pudo evitar sino responder a la última pregunta de ella, aunque algo irritado. _¡Qué problemática eres! La respuesta es no. No, Ino no me gusta ella. No entiendo porqué insistes con el tema. ¿Por qué preguntaste si me gustaba?_. La rubia tomó el anotador y tras leer la hoja, donde él había escrito la última pregunta, la arrancó y haciéndola un bollito la arrojó al cesto. Shikamaru la observó con una ceja enarcada, cuestionando su acción.

Ella simplemente lo miró de reojo, y tras sonreírle se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído seis simples palabras— Debemos prestar atención a la clase —evadiendo por completo su pregunta. Haciendo que Shikamaru se sintiera aún, más irritado que antes.


	8. Debate: Apariencia vs Esencia

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, obviamente. **

8/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 8. Y debo admitir que estoy algo más animada ya que, por alguna razón, la página no subía los reviews que ustedes dejaban y pensé que en verdad la historia estaba resultándoles aburrida. De hecho, recién leí los reviews suyos desde mi mail porque en la página decía 32 pero solamente se leen 26 y cuando veo el capítulo 7 decía "0 reviews" así que pensé que realmente los había aburrido. De verdad me alegra que me hagan saber que no es así, y si lo fuera saben que pueden avisarme siempre que quieran y no duden en hacerlo. ¡¡Gracias a todos!! Gracias de nuevo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y aún más agradecida estoy con aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. De verdad, gracias. Espero que el capítulo le guste y prometo que ya dejo de aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XIII

"Debate: Apariencia vs. Esencia"

Finalmente abandonaban la segunda clase, sellado, la cual había sido impartida por Anko quien de forma, quizá, demasiado entusiasta para gusto de él –pensó Shikamaru- había explicado los diferentes tipos de sellos existentes y la utilidad de cada uno. De forma introductoria. Nada de relevancia había sido explicado aquel día, permitiéndole al moreno distraerse por momentos de la clase. Observando a través del cristal más cercano las nubes vagar despreocupadas por el cielo, mientras en su cabeza seguía preguntándose porque Ino había evitado, deliberadamente, responder aquella pregunta en clase de criptoanálisis y criptografía.

Observó a la muchacha caminar unos pasos delante de él junto a Chouji, su larga cabellera dorada meciéndose de un lado al otro al son de sus caderas. Sus movimientos armónicos y naturales, y aún así había algo en su andar que la hacía verse realmente sensual. No que a él le afectara, de todas formas.

—Oye, Ino... —la llamó, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. La rubia inmediatamente se volteó a verlo, así como lo hizo Chouji.

—¿Qué sucede Shika? —él aceleró el paso hasta ubicarse junto a ella, a la altura de sus dos amigos.

—¿Me contestarás lo que te pregunté en la primera clase? —la muchacha lo observó confundida por unos segundos, por un momento se había olvidado completamente aquello. Lo había borrado totalmente de su cabeza. Y realmente no había creído que él lo recordara tampoco, pero al parecer Shikamaru le había probado estar equivocada.

—Mmm... No —respondió con una sonrisa. Shikamaru la observó fastidiado.

—¿Por qué? —Chouji observaba la conversación con curiosidad, aunque no realmente comprendiendo de qué hablaban.

—Porque no quiero —replicó con simpleza, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en sus sonrosados labios—. Pero sé que tengo razón ¡Preguntémosle a Chouji!

—¿A mi? —preguntó confundido el Akimichi, aún más desconcertado que antes, observando a sus dos amigos observarlo fijo.

Ino finalmente asintió —Si, Chouji ¿Tú piensas, igual que yo, que a Shiho le gusta Shikamaru?

El castaño rompió a reír ¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿Las notas, la frustración del Nara y la sonrisa de Ino? —¡Claro! —contestó, aún carcajeando. El moreno lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso su amigo lo decía enserio?

—¡¿Tú también?! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Qué problemático!

Chouji rió aún con más fuerzas, a veces el chico podía ser realmente despistado. Al menos en lo que refería a mujeres, no que él fuera hábil en la materia, sino que simplemente era algo más atento —Oh, amigo ¡No me digas que no lo notaste!

Shikamaru negó frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigos dijeran algo semejante? Y es que le parecía simplemente tan poco creíble. Shiho no parecía ser de ese tipo de chica...

—¡Es una chica, Shikamaru! Aunque no lo parezca todo el tiempo —dijo la rubia como leyendo su mente. El moreno la observó molesto, ciertamente aquel comentario de Ino había sido verdaderamente cruel. Y malintencionado.

—¡No seas así, Ino! —le reprochó. La rubia, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, se encogió de hombros. Observando a Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

—¿Así como? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia—. Simplemente insinué que podría arreglarse un poco mejor el cabello... y hacer algo con esos lentes horribles, quizá vestirse algo mejor —el Nara bufó—. ¡Oh! No me vengas con eso de que lo que importa es lo esencial, Shikamaru. Sabes que ustedes, los hombres, se fijan primero que nada en la apariencia. ¡Son todos iguales!.

—No es tan así... —murmuró él, la rubia se detuvo frente a él colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—¡Oh, vamos Shika! No seas ridículo, puede que después sí te fijes en la personalidad de una chica, y consideres eso lo más valioso, pero lo primero que se ve es la apariencia. Es cómo tu tarjeta de presentación. Realmente dudo mucho que tú estuvieras con una muchacha que consideres horrible a tus ojos —Chouji rió—. Lo mismo va para ti —dijo volteándose al castaño, haciendo que la sonrisa de su amigo se desvaneciera.

—Aún así no creo que sea exactamente como tú lo dices —se quejó, retomando su camino hacia el comedor. Ino seguía intentando aclarar su punto.

—¡Es lo natural, Shikamaru! Las aves eligen sus parejas de acuerdo a la coloración de su plumaje. La más llamativa siempre resalta por encima de las demás —sus dos amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ambos sabían verdaderamente el trasfondo de la cuestión, que Ino no hacía aquellos cometarios basados en un pensamiento superficial. De hecho, aborrecía esa forma de pensar.

Por mucho tiempo la rubia había considerado que lo primordial siempre había sido la apariencia. Quizá esa era la razón por la que Ino, a sus doce, hacía constantemente dietas sin sentido (dado que su cuerpo era perfecto tal cual estaba), arreglaba su cabello a diario y hacía lo imposible por lucir bien en cualquier situación, inclusive la más absurda. Y sin duda alguna llamaba la atención, por supuesto al principio estaba feliz con ello. Pero el tipo de atención que atraía no era la que ella hubiese deseado. Pronto descubrió que para algunas personas, belleza no equivalía a fuerza, voluntad ni inteligencia. Como si aquellas categorías fueran totalmente irreconciliables, como si belleza excluyera necesariamente a las demás. Y es que era absurdo si se lo pensaba racionalmente, pero la gente tenía sus prejuicios, y éstos como las mismas costumbres eran difíciles de arrancar. Estaban arraigados demasiado profundamente. Por muchos años, Ino había sufrido presa de ellos. Nadie la halagaba por su inteligencia, nadie la reconocía como la kunoichi que era (por más que ella lo intentara), de hecho rara vez le prestaban verdaderamente atención a lo que la rubia decía. Como si de sus rosados labios femeninos fuera a escapar un comentario tonto, hueco y completamente superficial. Como si lo que fuera a decir no tuviera sentido. Pero Ino estaba muy lejos de ser eso, Shikamaru lo sabía (Chouji también, así como Asuma lo había hecho), ella misma lo había probado entrenando todos los días sólo para poder ser más fuerte, para poder proteger a aquellos que eran importantes en su vida. _Para no ser un estorbo en las misiones. _Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras, recordó. Ino no era superficial.

—Pero no somos animales —respondió él observándola directamente a los ojos. Ino sintió su mirada atravesarla con tal intensidad que inmediatamente desvió sus ojos, rogando que Shikamaru no pudiera ver a través de ella.

—¡Pero lo que digo es cierto! —insistió la joven. El Nara negó con la cabeza, sabía a qué venía realmente el asunto. _Kaito, _pensó. Kaito había sido uno de los shinobi con los que Ino había estado (no su novio, había aclarado, ninguno lo era), y éste había resultado ser un completo idiota. Había llegado incluso al extremo de decirle a Ino que ella no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para jugar al shogi contra él y que seguramente la vencería sin problema alguno -¡Oh sí!, al sujeto aparentemente le gustaba jugar al shogi también- alegando que el juego era cosa de hombres y que ella jamás las comprendería. Absurdo, por supuesto. Así lo había pensado su amiga también, por lo que decidida a demostrarle que estaba equivocado había acudido a Shikamaru pidiéndole que le enseñara a jugar, a ganar. Y así lo había hecho él, le había enseñado cada regla, movimiento, cada estrategia y cada contra-estrategia con dedicación. E Ino había aprendido en tan solo tres horas el juego completo (por supuesto nunca le había ganado a Shikamaru, y nunca lo haría). Al día siguiente había vencido a Kaito, en tan solo tres jugadas (jugadas que Shikamaru le había enseñado a hacer) y había regresado con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Le gané, Shika. _Había dicho feliz, el Nara aún lo recordaba y cada vez que lo hacía en sus labios se dibujaba una débil mueca de felicidad. _Lo dejé, también. No valía la pena perder mi tiempo. _Kaito no había sido el único en tratarla de aquella forma, por supuesto, pero sí había sido el primero y el que más había dejado marca en Ino.

—No, Ino —insistió el moreno tercamente abriendo las puertas del comedor de la academia, al cual acababan de llegar. Delante de ellos se extendía una larga fila de mesas.

—Shikamaru, tú no estarías con una chica que consideras fea —él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué llamas fea? No existe tal cosa, Ino. Es un concepto subjetivo. Lo que es feo para uno es hermoso para otro.

—Pero hay parámetros, tú sabes lo que es feo para ti y lo que no.

—Yo no busco alguien ni demasiado fea ni demasiado hermosa Ino, pero esos parámetros son míos. El tipo de chica que yo considero hermosa no es el mismo que considera Chouji —el castaño asintió, mostrándose inmediatamente de acuerdo.

—Pero...

—Y aún así, podría si quisiera, y pudiera, estar con una chica fea o hermosa —explicó. Acercándose al mostrador con un plato vacío en mano, el cual rellenó al instante con arroz una regordeta mujer que estaba atendiendo. Ino lo imitó y luego de ella la siguió Chouji, quien pidió una doble ración. Los tres inmediatamente se dirigieron a una mesa y tomaron asiento, la muchacha junto a Shikamaru mientras que el castaño se sentó frente a su amigo. Observando con una mueca de decepción el plato.

—Me moriré de hambre... —se quejó a nadie en particular revolviendo el arroz de un lado al otro con sus palillos, mientras Ino y Shikamaru seguían enfrascados en su conversación sobre la elección de pareja.

—¿Y que tipo de chica consideras hermosa tú, Shika?

Él se encogió de hombros, atrapando entre sus palillos un poco de arroz y llevándolo a la boca. Masticando lentamente como intentando prolongar la expectativa, observando divertido cómo Ino mordía su labio inferior –en un gesto impaciente- a la espera de una respuesta.

Tragó —No te diré...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no contestaste mi pregunta, es lo justo. A menos claro que quieras responder, entonces yo gustoso lo haré.

—¡No! —replicó tercamente, revolviendo con los palillos su arroz sin probar siquiera un bocado. Chouji observó su gesto hambriento, mientras que Shikamaru lo hizo en silencio. Preguntándose si nuevamente Ino estaría a dieta.

—Bien, entonces yo tampoco te responderé. Mujer problemática.

—¡Bien! —espetó molesta, observando por detrás de la espalda de su amigo que se acercaba alguien a la mesa—. Y será mejor que te voltees porque se acerca tu novia.

Shikamaru observó discretamente de reojo hacia donde Ino indicaba, sólo para encontrarse con la figura de Shiho acercarse lentamente hasta donde se encontraba él. Suspiró —¡Cállate! —murmuró por lo bajo, justo antes de que la rubia se detuviera al lado de él.

—¡Hola, Shikamaru! —dijo finalmente. El Nara levantó la mirada hacia la chica.

—Oh, hola Shiho —oyó a Ino reír tontamente y volteándose a verla le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. Sintiéndose de repente completamente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—¿Qué te pareció la clase de hoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa, el moreno permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sabiendo que a su lado Ino estaba riéndose por lo bajo.

—Eh... muy buena, Shiho —replicó con una amable sonrisa. Eso era lo que el gesto había significado para él, mera cordialidad. Sin embargo, un curioso rubor había alcanzado, tras el comentario de él, las mejillas de ella. Shikamaru observó esto en silencio por un breve instante, pensando en las palabras de sus amigos. Ciertamente Shiho se parecía, de momento, a Hinata cada vez que veía a Naruto. _¡Qué problemático!._

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, de verdad estaba muy nerviosa —él asintió.

—Supongo que es normal... —concedió, sintiéndose de repente algo más incómodo. Aunque no lo suficiente como para que se notara.

—Tienes razón —asintió—. Bueno, debo irme Shikamaru. Fue un placer verte —y sin decir más se marchó, no sin antes tropezar con un cesto de la basura metros antes de salir del comedor. Ino rompió a reír.

—¡Te lo dije! —carcajeó, el moreno la observó molesto.

—No seas cruel con ella —se quejó por el comportamiento de su amiga, a pesar de ser problemático Shiho era una persona amable y ciertamente no merecía la actitud de Ino.

—Oh, lo siento... —dijo con sarcasmo— No insultaré más a tu novia.

—¡No es mi novia, mujer problemática! —se defendió él mas la muchacha lo ignoró.

—¿Escuchaste Chouji? A Shika le gusta la profesora —rió, sin embargo Chouji permaneció serio.

—¿Te comerás eso, Ino? —preguntó observando un punto fijo en la mesa, la rubia bajó la mirada hacia su plato y poniendo los ojos en blanco lo empujó hacia su amigo.

—No, quédatelo —el chico sonrió y tomando sus palillos comenzó a engullirlo con voracidad. Tanto la rubia como el moreno lo observaron.

—Chouji, come más despacio o te hará mal —advirtió el Nara, el castaño asintió mas siguió comiendo de forma similar. Por lo que resignado el chico se dejó caer sobre el respaldar de su silla, suspirando extenuado.

Ino lo observó con una sonrisa —¿Estás cansado?

Él asintió, dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados —Los días en la academia son muy largos... tú me obligas a levantarme temprano cada mañana y mi madre me obliga todas las tardes a mudar mis cosas al apartamento. Mujeres problemáticas, ninguna me deja en paz.

La joven muchacha rió, extendiendo su mano para juguetear con los negros cabellos de él entre sus delgados dedos. Retorciéndolos y enroscándolos en sus nudillos, sintiendo la agradable suavidad contra su piel. Shikamaru abrió un ojo para observarla, su cabeza colgando hacia atrás contra el respaldar, pero prefirió no decir nada. Simplemente se limitó a observarla con curiosidad y en completo silencio. Pronto, los dedos de ella comenzaron a descender lentamente por su cabellera hasta el cuello del moreno, rozando suavemente su piel, provocando en él un leve escalofrío que Ino sintió al instante e inmediatamente retiró su mano.

El moreno bufó, sintiéndose de repente decepcionado de su amiga por haber retraído el gesto. Debía admitir que se había sentido bien, por un minuto lo había disfrutado más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo sabía que estaba mal, los dos lo sabían, era simplemente incorrecto. Por lo que mejor sería callar, forzarse a olvidar y fingir que nada había pasado.

—Debemos irnos a la última clase —dijo Ino tomando rápidamente sus libros y poniéndose de pié, evitando deliberadamente observar a su amigo a los ojos pues sabía que si miraba en aquellas profundas orbes chocolate se trasluciría en sus propios ojos opalinos la culpa que sentía por haber forzado el límite de su amistad. De todas formas, Shikamaru tampoco la miraba a ella, su mirada fija en la pila de libros frente a él.

—Si —Chouji intercambió la mirada entre ambos poniéndose de pié, Shikamaru lo imitó y tras tomar sus cosas los tres partieron. Ino a un lado de Chouji y el Nara al otro, evitando deliberadamente toda cercanía o contacto.


	9. Intrínseca y compleja relación

****

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.

9/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Decidí finalmente hacer una pausa del estudio (principalmente porque mi cerebro entró en cortocircuito) y subir el nuevo capítulo de "Grietas", que realmente espero que les guste. Quería, además, agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer y seguir mi humilde historia, de verdad, me hacen muy felices. Y agradecerles aún más a aquellos que toman tiempo de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión, saben que lo aprecio mucho y que agradecería siguieran haciendo, si no es demasiado pedir, para poder saber que piensan de la historia. Gracias desde ya. En cuanto la pregunta que hiciste, Krisst, espero que este capítulo pueda aclararte un poco eso y darte una idea a que me refería con forzar los límites de la amistad. Si todavía te queda la duda hacémelo saber y sin problema responderé. Gracias a todos, otra vez. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

IX

"Intrínseca y compleja relación"

(Sobre el romance y la amistad)

Afortunadamente el día en la academia había terminado, finalmente, y Shikamaru no podía estar más agradecido por ello. La última clase había sido realmente aburrida. Escuchando a Genma hablar durante una hora y media entera sobre estrategia y sus bases, conocimientos que el Nara daba hace años por sabido. Aún así la asistencia era obligatoria, y aún si no lo fuera Ino lo arrastraría a la clase de todas formas. Lo que le recordaba que desde el almuerzo, él y su rubia amiga no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. Y de momento se encontraban yendo hacia la casa de ella. Haciendo que la situación fuera aún más intolerable. Quizá fuera él quien debiera romper el silencio. Sin embargo no sabía que decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

—¿Cuánto falta? —en su fuero interno había sonado menos estúpido de lo que realmente había sido. Aún así Ino comprendió los intentos de él de alivianar la tensión y se limitó a responder, sin acotar algo obvio como que él sabía donde ella vivía.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo con una sonrisa. Chouji incómodo desvió su mirada hacia al piso, sintiéndose en medio de sus amigos no sólo literalmente, pues caminaba entre ellos, sino figurativamente. Había veces en que desearía tener alguna razón para desaparecer sin que ellos sospecharan pues sabía que sus amigos no querían hacerlo sentir cómo que estaba de mas. Aunque a veces era exactamente así como se sentía— Ya estamos.

El Nara asintió, siguiendo a Ino quien había ingresado a su casa, seguida de Chouji. El último caminaba con la mirada distraída —¿Te sucede algo, amigo?

El castaño sonrió y negó —Nah —siguiendo de cerca a Ino quien los guiaba ahora a través de los corredores hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta corrediza les indicó que entraran. Así lo hicieron ambos.

—Pónganse cómodos, ya vengo —se dispuso a marchase pero antes se volvió a los dos una última vez— ¡Y si se atreven a revisar mis cosas me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagan! ¿Oyeron? —ambos asintieron y la rubia se marchó.

—¡Bah, que mujer problemática! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que revisaremos sus cosas? —refunfuñó caminando hasta la cama de ella y dejándose caer perezosamente sobre el colchón. Sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y sus párpados suavemente cerrados.

—Una vez lo intentamos ¿No es cierto? —Shikamaru rió.

—Pero teníamos 12, y aún recuerdo las consecuencias. Demasiado problemático y tonto para siquiera volver a intentarlo.

—Tienes razón —replicó Chouji con una sonrisa, dejándose caer en el piso alfombrado de la habitación de su amiga. Por supuesto el color de la alfombra era púrpura así como sus paredes, a excepción de una –contra la cual se encontraba la cama- que era de un color similar pero aún más oscuro que el de las tres restantes.

—¡Vaya! A Ino realmente le gusta el púrpura —exclamó el Akimichi sorprendido, a pesar de haber estado cientos de veces antes en la habitación de la chica.

—Ajá —contestó el moreno, abriendo los ojos lentamente y observando la pared contra la que se encontraba y sobre la cual había una repisa llena de fotos. Estirando el brazo tomó una de ellas, la misma que tenían él y su amigo en sus respectivas habitaciones. La única foto que se habían sacado como el equipo 10. Con Asuma, incluido.

La contempló un largo instante, sus ojos parecían no poder apartarse de la imagen frente a él. En la opacidad del vidrio se reflejaba su rostro como una figura fantasmagórica, en contraste con la imagen de él a los 12, el reflejo mostraba cuanto había crecido. Sus facciones eran similares aunque algo más definidas, más masculinas, sus ojos parecían más profundos e impávidos que en la fotografía. Y su expresión más seria que la que antes solía mostrar. En aquella época, simplemente se veía aburrido. Antes todo le fastidiaba, las misiones, su rango shinobi y las mujeres. Ahora era diferente, y aunque aún todas esas cosas le resultaban problemáticas, durante el paso de los años había aprendido a verlas con una luz nueva. Diferente, principalmente las últimas.

—¡Volví! —exclamó Ino sonriente, haciendo que Chouji se volteara a verla y Shikamaru levantara la cabeza perezosamente para observarla. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño plato—. Traje galletas.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Chouji sintiéndose colmar de felicidad, al menos su amiga no se había olvidado de él.

—Toma Chouji —sonrió, entregándole a su robusto amigo el plato mientras pasaba a su lado caminando hacia la cama donde se encontraba Shikamaru. Se detuvo al costado y en silencio lo observó unos segundos, sintiendo su mente agitarse inquieta ante la imagen de tener al moreno en su cama. Pero rápidamente apartó el absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza, intentando no sentir la misma culpa que había sentido aquel día en el comedor.

—¿Te quedarás allí demasiado tiempo o te dignarás a explicarnos? —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa y las manos en su cintura. Shikamaru sonrió.

—Estoy cansado... —murmuró, cerrando una vez más sus párpados. De pronto sintió el colchón hundirse levemente a su lado, indicando que su amiga acababa de sentarse al borde de la cama.

—Debes levantarte —dijo ella, él asintió mas no hizo ademán alguno de moverse— ¡Ahora! —le ordenó.

—Lo se —gimió fastidiado como un niño pequeño. Llevando su antebrazo hasta su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. Ino se lo apartó inmediatamente forzándolo a abrir los ojos y mirarla.

—Shika, lo prometiste. Dijiste que nos ayudarías... No quiero tener que enfrentarme a Hideki-sensei sin tener la respuesta a la tarea que nos dio.

—Endemoniada mujer problemática, nunca me dejarás en paz ¿Verdad?

Ella negó con una sonrisa —¡No! Ahora arriba, no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Bien... —aceptó, incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama, su espalda ligeramente encorvada y sus ojos pesadamente entrecerrados. Estirando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza bostezó, rascando su nuca perezosamente, mientras se deslizaba por el filo del colchón hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra del suelo, junto a su rubia amiga y Chouji.

Los tres tomaron sus respectivos libros y abriéndolos en la página 349, leyeron cuidadosamente el problema. Intentando cada uno descifrar por cuenta propia la solución de éste, al menos Ino y Chouji. Pues Shikamaru había descubierto la respuesta tiempo atrás, por lo que se limitó a observar a sus dos compañeros aburrido. Sin embargo, fue su rubia amiga la que captó su atención y no de una forma positiva -en su opinión.

Suspiró, observando a la chica jugar, pensativa, con la punta del lápiz entre sus labios. Succionándolo y mordiéndolo lentamente mientras sus inmensos ojos azules vagaban sobre la amarillenta página frente a ella. Intentando descifrar el significado de todos aquellos números y datos. Y el moreno se vio forzado a arrancar su mirada de ella para evitar enloquecer completamente. Ino siempre había sido de aquella forma, extremadamente coqueta y provocativa. Aún sin siquiera notarlo sus movimientos denotaban sensualidad. De hecho, todo su cuerpo emanaba esa esencia de sexualidad femenina que era irremediablemente irresistible. Aún para el hombre más sereno, y él era prueba de ello.

—¡No entiendo! —se quejó la joven finalmente, dejando caer el libro de su regazo en señal de exasperación. Chouji la observó con una sonrisa pues Ino solía ser verdaderamente infantil la mayor parte de las veces. Aunque lo cierto era que él tampoco lo comprendía.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó el moreno frustrado, observando el diagrama frente a él.

—¡Nada entiendo! Es como si fuese criptología en vez de mecánica aplicada al combate —el Nara rió.

—A ver, dámelo —dijo. Extendiendo sus manos para agarrar el libro de ella, rozando accidentalmente sus dedos con la rodilla de Ino, lo cual hizo que inconscientemente retrajera su mano al instante. Obligándose a contemplar la página del libro en vez de los ojos de ella.

—¿Y? —lo cuestionó exasperada, él sonrió.

—¡No es difícil mujer problemática! —exclamó, leyendo el problema en voz alta—. Veamos, el texto dice: Un kunai, de masa 0,20 Kg., se lanza con una velocidad de 200 m/s en una dirección que forma 60º con respecto a la horizontal.... —asintió continuando la lectura—. Lo que se debe averiguar es la energía cinética del kunai en su punto más alto.

—Sigo sin entender —se quejó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose más a su amigo para poder contemplar la página. Chouji la imitó sentándose al otro lado del chico.

—Bien, verás... —comenzó señalando el problema con la punta de su lápiz, trazando paso a paso, asegurándose de ser claro y hacerlo lentamente para que sus amigos pudieran seguir el procedimiento correctamente, del inicio hasta la resolución.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó asombrada la rubia, comprendiendo finalmente la simpleza del problema. Chouji igual de fascinado que su amiga. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos libros y completaron la solución en ellos, pasando la hoja al siguiente problema por resolver. Shikamaru suspiró, haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos, pensando todo el tiempo en lo mucho que disfrutaría simplemente arrojarse a la cama (o al suelo) a descansar.

—¿Pasamos al siguiente? —preguntón Ino entusiasmada, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Shikamaru y Chouji asintieron y comenzaron a leer cada uno el problema en voz baja. Una vez más, como el anterior, el Nara se encargó de resolverlo y explicar cuidadosamente el proceso de solución. Ambos inmediatamente tras la explicación tomaron nota en sus propios apuntes. Debían admitir que en un principio se veían más difíciles de lo que realmente eran, sin embargo tener allí a Shikamaru era para ellos una gran ayuda y un alivio.

—Ino... ¿Hay más de esas galletas? —preguntó Chouji sintiéndose hambriento de repente. La rubia asintió, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

—Mi madre las estaba haciendo, ve y pídele más —el castaño sonrió y poniéndose de pié se marchó. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, únicamente en compañía del silencio. Silencio algo incómodo al principio pero que pronto se convirtió en un alivio, dado que no eran realmente necesarias las palabras entre ellos. Sin embargo Shikamaru notó a Ino algo distraída y más callada de lo normal, lo cual llamó su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, deslizándose por la alfombra hasta sentarse junto a ella. La joven muchacha se encogió de hombros, realmente no queriendo decirle qué era aquello que la molestaba. Después de todo, eran simplemente pensamientos nostálgicos que eventualmente la abrumaban y a los que ella estaba acostumbrada y adormilada. Aún así había días, días como éste, en que aquellos sentimientos dañinos escapaban a su defensa –esa que la protegía del dolor que ella misma solía ocasionarse.

—Ino... —insistió él— Se que algo te tiene preocupada. Estás muy callada y todos sabemos que eso no es normal —comentó intentando animarla, provocar en ella una sonrisa. La cual arrancó débilmente, pero al menos era una respuesta.

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien, tú y Chouji los dos... —suspiró, volteándose al moreno a su lado— No le digas a él que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien ¿Si?

El Nara asintió —Pero me dirás a mí...

La rubia sonrió débilmente, levantando la mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto a través de la cual se veía el cielo inmensamente celeste, a excepción de alguna que otra nube que vagaba lenta y despreocupada por el vasto espacio.

En ese instante, antes de que Ino pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse y al interior del cuarto se deslizó Chouji en cuyas manos traía un plato nuevo de galletas.

—Volviste... —sonrió Ino, observando a su amigo irradiar felicidad por la nueva adquisición. Chouji asintió, ofreciendo a sus amigos una galleta –antes de devorarse el plato por completo. A veces la rubia envidaba a su amigo, de tal simpleza y honestidad sin problema alguno que lo aquejara verdaderamente. Siempre tan fácil de complacer y sentirse feliz. Tan sereno.

—No, gracias amigo. Puedes quedarte la mía —murmuró Shikamaru, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la alfombra. Sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

Ino rió, negando fervientemente con la cabeza— Olvídalo ¿Tienes idea de cuantas calorías tienen esas galletas? —Chouji se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que el asunto lo tenía totalmente despreocupado.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila. En completa calma y sin situación problemática que alterara la paz del lugar. Detrás del límpido cristal de la habitación de la muchacha se veían ya los primeros rayos de tinte rosado y naranja. En el horizonte el alba comenzaba a colarse, lenta y sutil. Dejando paso a la tenue oscuridad de la noche y aparición de las primeras estrellas.

Chouji suspiró. Poniéndose de pié y tomando su libro entre sus brazos —Debo irme —anunció viendo la hora en el reloj junto a la cama de acolchado color púrpura—, pronto estará la comida en mi casa.

Volviéndose al cuarto antes de salir examinó a Shikamaru por unos instantes, pero al ver que el moreno no tenía intención alguna de marcharse, se despidió. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y desapareciendo. Pronto el resonar de los pasos en la escalera desapareció y ambos estuvieron seguros de la partida de su amigo.

—Bien, mujer problemática, dime —suspiró poniéndose de pié y yendo hasta la cama de ella, en la cual se dejó caer apesadumbrado. Después de todo había sido un día largo, y dada la charla porvenir con su amiga sabía que pronto no terminaría. Más aún, probablemente llegaría tarde a su casa y su madre lo regañaría. Sin embargo aquello realmente no importaba, Yoshino podía esperar, si se trataba de una amiga en problemas.

La rubia sonrió y poniéndose de pié se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él e imitándolo se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, observando el techo en vez de la proximidad de sus rostros. Sabía que Shikamaru mantenía su mirada caoba en ella, analizando cada facción de su rostro, podía sentirlo en la calidez del aliento de él contra la desnuda piel de su cuello. La cercanía, los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios de su piel. Aún así, apartó todo pensamiento –considerado indebido- de su mente concentrándose únicamente en el asunto que la aquejaba.

—¿Me dirás? —la joven asintió levemente, con la vista aún en alto.

—Shikamaru... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sé que a veces sueno densa con el asunto, Chouji se ha cansado de asegurármelo pero aún así no termino de creerlo. No del todo, después de todo las cosas cambian.

—¿Qué es? —la cuestionó él, de repente sintiéndose curioso.

—¿Tú crees que siempre seremos amigos? —un nudo se formó en la garganta de él y pudo jurar que al instante en que las palabras escaparon de sus rosados labios el cuerpo de Ino se tensó, aunque de forma casi imperceptible.

Un largo silencio siguió a la pregunta, propagándose lentamente a su alrededor y por encima de ellos, creando una situación claramente incómoda para ambos. Por más que quisiera decir que sí, como lo había hecho Chouji cada vez que Ino preguntaba aquello, Shikamaru se encontraba en un pequeño dilema que su amigo no compartía. Pues su relación con Ino era distinta de la del Akimichi, era curioso como podía ser más íntima por momentos –como lo era en aquel preciso instante- y a la vez más distante. A pesar de sentirse más cerca de ella había cosas que Ino no hablaba con él, y él no hablaba con ella. Como si fueran tabú, así eran ellos. Y eso con Chouji no ocurría.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró escapándose por la tangente, obviando cualquier tipo de respuesta sugestiva que pudiera darle a ella un indicio de cómo se sentía él.

—Sakura... —exclamó extendiendo las manos en el aire, hacia el techo, para luego dejarlas caer inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué con ella?

—No quiero que vuelva a ocurrirme algo como lo que nos ocurrió a nosotras ¿Sabes? Nunca te conté esto pero ser popular, en la academia, no significaba tener muchos amigos. Al menos no verdaderos, sólo Sakura lo era. El resto simplemente me hablaban por interés, nunca entendí realmente eso...

—La gente tiende a hacer eso —suspiró él, sabía que su amiga odiaba no ser valorada por lo que realmente era sino por lo que aparentaba. Ino asintió y continuó con su relato.

—El resto ni siquiera me conocía la mitad de bien de lo que me conocía Sakura... Hasta ese día —Shikamaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, viendo curiosamente como las comisuras de sus labios se tornaban en una débil mueca de tristeza. Una casi imperceptible.

Por un instante se le hizo dificultoso continuar, era como si de repente sus palabras se hubieran quedado atrapadas en su garganta. Sin encontrar el camino hasta sus labios, Shikamaru la observó en silencio. Palpando sobre el colchón a su lado hasta encontrar la mano de ella, la cual palmeó lentamente en silencio observando su reacción.

Ino suspiró y volvió a hablar, atreviéndose a pronunciar el nombre de aquel que la había dañado tanto tiempo atrás —Sasuke.

Y como ocurría cada vez que el nombre del Uchiha era dicho en voz alta, Shikamaru retrajo su mano, evitando todo contacto con ella de forma deliberada. Aquella reacción era ya habitual en él, aún después de tantos años, cada vez que la muchacha hablaba abiertamente del moreno de ojos negros, Shikamaru se retraía sobre sí mismo. Se distanciaba de ella. Levantando una especie de muro intangible entre ambos, haciéndole imposible para Ino acercarse a él. Aún si la distancia real fuera ínfima, ella lo sentía lejos.

Fingiendo ignorar la reacción de él, e intentando forzarse a olvidar la sensación de decepción en su interior, continuó hablando. Aún si eso hacía el contexto más incómodo para los dos —Él lo arruinó todo. No —aseguró—, yo permití que aquello pasara.

Shikamaru suspiró, y forzándose a hacer a un lado sus propios sentimientos conflictivos, extendió la mano una vez más hacia la de ella —No creo que sea así—. Opinó. Aún sabiendo que no tenía sentido hacerla entrar en razón.

—No valió la pena —susurró ella—. No tenía sentido arruinar una amistad como la que teníamos por un romance. Eso lo complicó todo. Siempre es así.

Shikamaru, ignorando realmente la fuente de ello, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle tras las palabras de su amiga dirigidas a él. Sabía el porque Ino pensaba de esa forma, era la misma razón por la que la rubia no conservaba a los chicos con los que salía demasiado tiempo. Y todo ello se remontaba a Sasuke, todo se debía a él y a su infinito egocentrismo. Pues desde la partida de él la rubia había quedado destrozada. No porque realmente lo amara, de hecho su marcha le había hecho darse cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era más que una fijación. Una innegable atracción mayor, pero no era amor. Sin embargo había sido por culpa de él que Ino había perdido a su mejor amiga, y su fe en las relaciones. De hecho, la chica nunca había tenido una verdadera relación con nadie. Siempre los dejaba antes de llegar a involucrarse sentimentalmente, temiendo que algún día se marcharan y la dejaran rota... como Sasuke había hecho con Sakura. Sin embargo con la llegada de Sai todo había cambiado, se había ilusionado realmente. De hecho Shikamaru no había visto a Ino tan emocionada por alguien en mucho tiempo. Obviamente, todo se derrumbó en el instante en que se enteró que Sai le había dicho preciosa a pesar de creerla realmente fea. La rubia lo había llamado mentiroso. Su visión de los hombres, de ahí en más no había mejorado. E Ino seguía reacia a confiar en alguno. Sólo en sus amigos creía, y justamente creía porque él y Chouji eran eso, sólo amigos.

—Ino... —suspiró, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Pues aunque sabía qué era lo que ella quería escuchar, no era lo que él sentía. Y no quería mentirle—. Escucha, pase lo que pase —aclaró lentamente, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de ella, sin embargo de las facciones de su amiga no escapó emoción alguna—, siempre estaré contigo.

Ella asintió, sonriendo débilmente e incorporándose en la cama. Observando al moreno recostado perezosamente contra el colchón.

—Deberías irte —dijo con una sonrisa señalando el reloj junto a ambos, las manecillas marcaban las 22:00 hs—, o tu madre te regañará.

Shikamaru se sentó de repente, observando el reloj preocupado —¡Maldición! Mujer problemática no me dejará en paz si no regreso pronto, de hecho ya estoy metido en problemas.

La joven rió, poniéndose de pie de un saltito y extendiendo una mano al Nara. El cual la tomó y se incorporó también. Ino inmediatamente lo abrazó, rodeándole la cintura fuertemente con sus brazos. Shikamaru sonrió, devolviendo el gesto de forma afectuosa. Estrechándola contra él, sintiendo su pausada respiración contra le pecho de él. Por largos segundos permanecieron allí, rehusándose a desprenderse hasta que finalmente la rubia se apartó murmurando un casi imperceptible "Gracias".

—Nos vemos mañana, Ino —se despidió saliendo de la habitación. La rubia asintió observando la puerta cerrarse y al chico desaparecer.

Cuando ya no pudo oírla más susurró —Adiós Shika...


	10. Delgada línea entre amistad y culpabilid

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, ninguno.**

10/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 10, que realmente espero sea de su agrado. En fin. ya saben, como siempre quería decirles a todos gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y seguirla día a día (si ya se, soy reiterativa, pero realmente creo que debo agradecerles que lo hagan) y más aún gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y me hacen saber su opinión, por favor no dejen de hacerlo, aunque no lo crean me ayuda muchísimo y me alegra el día. ¡¡¡Gracias!!! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

X

"Delgada línea entre amistad y culpabilidad"

_Gracias. Eres un gran amigo. _Recordó. Esas cinco simples palabras rasgaron su mente por completo, atravesándolo entero, forzándolo a abrir lentamente los ojos. Los cuales sólo observaron el techo en silencio. Su estado de sueño y descanso completamente arruinado. _¡Genial!. _Pensó malhumorado, sin siquiera intentar moverse, permaneciendo simplemente allí recostado. Vestigios de la conversación de la noche anterior con Ino rondando en su cabeza. Sus últimas palabras, aquellas que más le habían perturbado. Se preguntaba... ¿Cuánto de cierto habría en aquellas palabras? ¿Era verdaderamente un buen amigo? ¿O Ino simplemente lo había dicho por gratitud? Porque él realmente no se sentía como tal. Había ciertos límites de la amistad, ciertas pautas no escritas pero sabidas que debían llevarse a cabo. Él no había roto ninguna realmente, ella tampoco. De hecho Ino y Shikamaru eran única y estrectamente amigos. Nada más ni nada menos. Sin embargo, había veces en que no podía evitar disfrutar los roces de ella. Y eso lo turbaba. En demasía, porque las cosas no deberían ser así entre ellos. Ellos eran únicamente amigos.

—Mmmm... —oyó a alguien gemir a su lado suavemente, revolviéndose sobre las sábanas, acurrucándose contra él. La calidez de un cuerpo humano yacía a su lado, y Shikamaru no tenía idea de quien se trataba. Y para ser honesto, tenía miedo de mirar. Pero armándose de valor lo hizo, encontrando junto a él lo que más temía.

—¡¿Ino?! —gritó alterado incorporándose, intentando romper todo contacto físico. Aquello sencillamente lo incomodaba y la cercanía no ayudaba en nada.

La rubia perezosamente restregó los ojos y tras abrir los párpados levemente observó al muchacho a su lado, sin percatarse aún de donde se encontraba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —él bufó, sentándose al borde del colchón de espaldas de ella—. En mi cama —murmuró. De repente todo estado de somnolencia pareció desaparecer de ella, pues rápidamente se apartó de un salto de allí. Quedando de pié al otro lado.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! —rió nerviosa, observando la espalda desnuda del muchacho frente a ella. Los hombros de él levemente caídos, aunque marcados. Descendiendo se dibujaban las líneas de sus omóplatos, el tamaño de su espalda estrechándose a medida que sus ojos azules viajaban más y más abajo, resbalando por la cintura, por la línea de la columna hasta la parte más baja de su espalda. Donde se formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos de piel, uno a cada lado, debido a su delgadez. Ino debía admitir, Shikamaru tenía un cuerpo privilegiado, uno por el que toda mujer daría cualquier cosa por tocar, y esos pequeños rasgos cercanos al borde de su pantalón lo hacían más atractivo —Supongo que me quedé dormida cuando vine a despertarte. No dormí muy bien anoche.

Él murmuró quejumbroso —Mujer problemática —poniéndose de pié e indicándole que saliera del cuarto para poder cambiarse

Ella rió, haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de marcharse por la puerta. Cerrándola tras ella. Finalmente una vez que estuvo afuera, Shikamaru pudo respirar. Dejando escapar el aire que ignoraba haber estado conteniendo. Sintiéndose súbitamente realmente culpable. No, ciertamente él no era un buen amigo.

—Ya estoy —anunció saliendo por la puerta, observando a la chica esperarlo con una sonrisa. Haciendo que su estómago se constriñera una vez más por la culpa. ¿Cómo podía apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza si ella lo hacía imposible? Y lo peor era que Ino era conciente de lo que hacía, de que lo provocaba. Lo hacía deliberadamente, y eso lo fastidiaba aún más.

—¡Vaya holgazán! Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿No crees? Creo que debería hablar con Yoshino sobre el horario al que despiertas, quizá deberías levantarte más temprano para estar listo antes.

El moreno la observó como si estuviera loca, sabiendo que Ino era realmente capaz de hablar con su madre y decirle tal cosa. Y por supuesto, Yoshino se mostraría de acuerdo. Y así, luego tendría a ambas mujeres problemáticas a las 6 de la mañana junto a su cama. ¡Dios como deseaba irse a vivir solo, lo antes posible!

—¡No serías capaz! —la joven sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Oh, si lo sería! —él la detuvo del brazo.

—Ino, ni se te ocurra decirle algo a mi madre o juro que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó desafiante ella, levantando el mentón con firmeza. Aún aquella sonrisa peligrosa plasmada en sus labios.

—Nada —suspiró, soltándola—. Sólo... no le sugieras nada que pueda hacerla más problemática para mí ¿Si? Además, me estoy mudando.

—Si ¡Lo que me recuerda! —exclamó feliz—. Debes mostrarme tu apartamento, lo prometiste.

Él asintió —Hoy llevaré un par de cosas más ¿Quieres acompañarme? —ella frunció el ceño, las comisuras de sus labios cayendo levemente en una mueca de tristeza.

—¡Oh! Justo hoy no puedo... Debo trabajar en la tienda después de la academia ¿Mañana?

—No, lo siento. No volveré allí hasta la semana que viene —Ino bufó, cruzándose de brazos sonsacándole a él una sonrisa—. En fin, tú te lo pierdes.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó golpeando el pié contra el piso—. Llévame porque si, no porque tengas que mudar tus cosas. Llévame ahora.

—¡¿Ahora?! Ino, debemos ir a la academia. O llegaremos tarde.

—Escapémonos, no vayamos a clases por hoy —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Eso no está bien Ino —ella volvió a resoplar—. Además tú quisiste hacer esto, y la asistencia es obligatoria. Si te enfermas luego no tendrás esa falta para descansar.

—¡Bah! Nara eres un aburrido. ¿No me digas que nunca te escapaste de la academia?

Él rió, recordando viejos tiempos —Aunque no lo creas lo hice, varias veces. Algunas de las clases de Iruka-sensei y otras de las de Asuma. Aunque en las clases de Asuma prefería quedarme dormido a escapar. Correr luego era muy problemático.

Ino lo observó incrédula, con los ojos como platos ¿De verdad Shikamaru había hecho esas cosas en la academia? Seguro, lo recordaba haberse quedado dormido en varias clases y sacar malas notas por rehusarse a hacer los exámenes pero ¿Escaparse? ¿Él que solía ser tan correcto y solía temer tanto a su madre?

—Pareces sorprendida... —susurró, con una sonrisa. Ella asintió.

—¡Lo estoy! Nunca pensé que tú, de todas las personas, te escaparías de la academia.

—¿Te olvidas que en la academia me juntaba con Kiba, Chouji y Naruto?

—Ohhh —exclamó ella, él asintió señalando lo obvio—, eso lo aclara todo.

—¡Vaya, Shika! Qué malo eras —bromeó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, codeándolo en el costado. El moreno desvió la mirada, avergonzado y fastidiado.

—Déjame en paz, yo no dije que lo fuera —ella rió aún más estrepitosamente, haciéndolo sentirse aún más abochornado—. Ya déjalo... —suspiró— mujer problemática.

—Bien, bien. Es que es tan divertido molestarte, es gracioso como tus mejillas se ponen rojas y comienzas a bufar fastidiado.

—Como sea... —replicó él cruzándose de brazos y acelerando el paso, dejándola ella unos metro más atrás—. ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde!

Ella rió y corriendo lo alcanzó, recorriendo el resto del camino en completo silencio. Sólo el ruido de las carcajadas de Ino rompían con la paz y tranquilidad de las calles.

—Eso me recuerda que únicamente tengo una clase con ustedes hoy...

Él asintió —Oye, Ino. ¿No debíamos pasar a buscar a Chouji?

—Dijo que no, que hoy llegaría más tarde y que por eso nos adelantáramos.

—Claro —suspiró él, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y observando perezosamente hacia el cielo—. ¿No te molesta tener clases sola? Es decir, yo siempre estoy o contigo o con Chouji todos los días pero tu...

La joven asintió —No, ya me acostumbré a la idea. Además, estaré con la frente de marquesina. El otro día hablé con ella y me contó que tenía los mismos horarios que yo.

Shikamaru la observó confundido —¿Tu y Sakura no estaban peleadas?

—¡No! —sonrió Ino— No hagas caso a nuestras peleas y apodos. Esa es simplemente nuestra forma de relacionarnos.

—¡Vaya, y justo cuando creía que las mujeres no podían ser más confusas y problemáticas... —murmuró, riendo. Ambos ingresaron a la academia.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los corredores, observando cientos de estudiantes pasear de un lado a otro con papeles en mano en busca de su clase correspondiente. Muchos eran de otras aldeas, y desconocían el edificio. Muy a diferencia de Ino y Shikamaru quienes habían crecido en el marco de esas paredes, de esa institución. Finalmente, tras doblar la última esquina por el corredor E, llegaron al salón de clase F01 y sin siquiera durarlo ingresaron en su interior. Observando, como era habitual todas las mañanas, pequeños grupos de shinobi de todas las edades y lugares de procedencia charlar animadamente. Comparar notas y demás. Mostrándose realmente amigables a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos. Aún así, ninguno de los dos les prestó demasiada atención y simplemente siguieron caminando en silencio hasta sus respectivos asientos. Sin embargo, al llegar se sorprendieron de ver que el lugar junto al Nara –aquel que solía ocupar Chouji- se encontraba ocupado por alguien más, una muchacha de largos cabellos negros ondeados y profundos ojos marrones.

Shikamaru la observó confundido, preguntándose porque ella estaba en aquel lugar —Eh... disculpa, creo que ese asiento está ocupado.

La joven pareció ignorarlo mientras continuaba repasando los apuntes que había tomado durante la clase anterior, página por página. El moreno, fastidiado, insistió una vez más –aunque forzándose a sonar amable.

—Oye —la llamó dándole un pequeño toque con la punta de los dedos en el hombro, mientras Ino observaba indignada a la chica que había robado el lugar a Chouji. Instintivamente la muchacha giró la cabeza hacia él y en su torpeza dejó caer el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

—¡Oh! —rió recogiendo el objeto del suelo—. Lo siento ¿Me hablaste?

Shikamaru negó indignado, suspirando _¡Qué problemático!_ —Si, me parece que el asiento en el que estás está ocupado.

—¿Este? —preguntó confundida observando hacia abajo—. ¡Oh! Te refieres al chico que se sienta aquí —el Nara asintió, entonces la muchacha levantó su mano hacia el frente y señaló con su dedo índice un lugar particular. Allí, en uno de los primeros asientos del aula se encontraba Chouji conversando animadamente con Kiba quien reía estrepitosamente—. Me dijo que por hoy no se sentaría aquí, que podía quedarme con su lugar porque yo no quería estar al frente...

Shikamaru asintió confundido e Ino giró su cabeza hacia su amigo, el cual sonriendo saludó a ambos con una amplia sonrisa. E inmediatamente se volvió hacia el Inuzuka, con el cual continuó hablando animadamente hasta el inicio de la clase. Como si ninguno de ellos dos existiera, o simplemente fueran una persona más familiar, un par de rostros más que Chouji había reconocido entre la multitud pero con los cuales no compartía lazo afectivo alguno. O amistad alguna. Era absurdo.

Lentamente las voces animadas que resonaban contra las paredes comenzaron a apaciguarse, paulatinamente hasta que el bullicio fue completamente sofocado con el ingreso de Raidō Namiashi. Quien a pesar de no ser un shinobi de élite, u excepcional, ni impartir ese miedo que otros lograban emanar desde su persona, resultaba lo suficientemente imponente como para recibir respeto y silencio. Sin embargo, en el momento en que empezó a dar su clase tanto Shikamaru como Ino se encontraron que no podían oír nada de lo que decía. No podían conseguir concentrarse en palabra alguna, todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la extraña y repentina actitud de Chouji –quien unos asientos más adelante tomaba nota como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ino arrancó un papel frustrada y garabateando en la hoja escribió: _¿Crees que esté enfadado con nosotros?. _Shikamaru lo leyó y negó con la cabeza trazando un "No creo" en respuesta, aunque no realmente seguro de lo que su lápiz escribía. Y es que no encontraba otra explicación a lo que aquella mañana había ocurrido. _¿Y entonces por qué no se sentó con nosotros, Shika? No entiendo. _Él se encogió de hombros, observando al frente. _Yo tampoco... _Escribió en respuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba Chouji nunca se había enfadado con él, jamás. Ni siquiera una vez. A diferencia de Ino quien lo había hecho enojar repetidas veces llamándolo gordo. Y aún así, a pesar de aquel insulto que para Chouji resultaba verdaderamente hiriente, su amigo jamás se había alejado de Ino por ello. Menos aún de él.

—¿Qué le sucede? —susurró la rubia, Shikamaru la observó en silencio. Por más que se rehusara a admitirlo, e intentara reprimirlo en lo más profundo y oscuro de su mente, la idea de un posible porque volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Como una constante punzada, revolviéndole el interior y haciéndole sentir aún más culpable.

Ino insistió, levantando un poco más la voz, aunque manteniéndolo todo en un susurro —Shikamaru ¿Sucedió algo con Chouji?

No obstante él no respondió, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente contra el pupitre, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa frente a él. Tenía una idea de porque había sucedido aquello, hacía un tiempo ya que aquel pensamiento atravesaba su cabeza. Y todo era por culpa de Ino —¡Shikamaru! —chistó. Él se incorporó de repente, claramente molesto, con ella, con él, con Chouji y con la estúpida situación. Aquello no debía estar pasando —¡No sé, Ino. No se! —exclamó en voz alta, perdiendo totalmente el control de su calma aparente, dejando resbalar toda la frustración en su interior contenida de entre sus labios como el más ácido de los venenos, quemándole lentamente. Ino lo observó estupefacta, así como el resto de la clase que se detuvo para verlos a ambos.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Raidō arqueando una de sus cejas, la cicatriz de su rostro contorsionándose aún más a lo largo de su piel. Haciéndolo lucir aún más deteriorado.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron inmediatamente el fuego ascender a sus mejillas, totalmente avergonzados, observando como cientos de rostros a su alrededor los miraban como si de repente uno de ellos hubiera enloquecido. Y probablemente eso había pasado, pensó él golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. Ino suspiró.

—Lamento decirles esto pero las interrupciones no son aceptables, y todo aquel que distraiga u altere a la clase debe retirarse —Ino inmediatamente se puso de pié, golpeando el pupitre con ambas manos.

—¡Pero-

Sin embargo, la mano de Shikamaru en su muñeca la detuvo de intentar siquiera discutir el asunto. Tomando sus libros, y los de ella, se puso de pié y sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza –pues podía sentir las miradas de fuego de los demás perforarle la nuca- guió a ambos a la salida del aula. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En el instante en que estuvieron afuera ella se soltó del agarre de él.

—¡¿Qué demonios Shikamaru?! —espetó enfuriada, arrebatándole sus propios libros de las manos de él.

Shikamaru suspiró —¿Quieres callarte Ino? —se quejó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar—. Ya hiciste que nos echaran de la clase ¿Quieres también que nos echen de la academia? ¿O del examen jounin?

La joven retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, observándolo como si de repente el hombre frente a ella fuera un completo y total desconocido. Y dadas las circunstancias quizá lo fuera —¿Insinúas que fue mi culpa?

¿Su culpa? Sí, lo era. De principio a fin lo era, por acercarse a él, por querer provocarlo con cada acción para luego alejarlo con cada reacción —Si, eso creo. Eres demasiado problemática y ¿sabes qué? Realmente creo que disfrutas serlo.

Los inmensos ojos azules de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin poder creer las palabras de aquel que consideraba su amigo. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Quizá el más cercano a ella —¿Yo? ¿Yo soy problemática? —exclamó con incredulidad, riendo agriamente. ¿Cómo podía él decirle aquello? ¿Cómo era capaz? —Fuiste tú el que gritó allí adentro Shikamaru, no yo. El del problema eres tú...

Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y a paso ligero se marchó, dejándolo atrás rápidamente. Sabiendo con toda seguridad que él no la seguiría, apretando los puños con amargura. Sintiendo la decepción crecer y palpitar violentamente en su interior. No importaba realmente ya, de todas formas, en aquel momento prefería estar sola y lejos de él. Suerte, pensó, que esa sería la última clase que cursaría con el Nara en aquel abrumador día. _Suerte..._


	11. Un dato curioso

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

11/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Yo estoy acá de regreso trayéndoles el capítulo 11 de "Grietas" que de verdad espero les guste. En fin, voy a tratar de ser breve para no retenerlos con mi incesante bla bla sin sentido y así los dejo para que lean el capítulo. Voy a ser repetitiva, y probablemente lo sea durante toda la historia pero si lo soy es porque lo creo en verdad necesario. Creo necesario agradecerles que inviertan su valioso tiempo, aunque sea un poquito de su día, en leer mi humilde historia y por eso les estoy profundamente agradecida. Además, de tomarse la molestia, algunos de ustedes, de dejarme un review con su opinión. No saben lo mucho que me ayuda y lo feliz que me hace, realmente me incentiva y quería pedirles que, ya saben, si no es demasiado pedir, sigan haciéndome llegar su impresión de la historias. Desde ya, gracias a todos. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XI

"Un dato curioso"

Permaneció sentado en el frío suelo del corredor con la espalda contra la pared y la pila de libros en su regazo, recapitulando una y otra vez la discusión que había sostenido con Ino hacía tan solo una hora atrás, mientras esperaba apesadumbrado por la salida de su amigo, Chouji, de la clase en la que había sido vergonzosamente expulsado. Por culpa de ella. No, por culpa de él. Ino había tenido razón, el que había perdido el control adentro del aula había sido él, únicamente él.

—¡Bah! Mujer problemática... —suspiró, levantando la mirada hacia el techo, siguiendo la línea de un casi invisible hilo que llevaba a una pequeña telaraña en el techo, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No obstante Shikamaru sabía que aquel gesto era únicamente un desesperado intento de aclarar su cabeza. Cuyos pensamientos parecían enmarañarse más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto, el timbre sonó –anunciando el cambio de hora- y la puerta a su lado se abrió de un golpe. Permitiendo a los estudiantes salir apresurados uno a uno hacia la siguiente clase. Todos y cada uno de ellos observando a Shikamaru con curiosidad y posiblemente vergüenza ajena, por lo sucedido con anterioridad. Pero él no prestó atención alguna a las miradas de ellos, tampoco hizo caso a los susurros y gestos de los que pasaban a su lado por el corredor, simplemente esperó a que su amigo saliera.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó el Akimichi cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta y se encontró con su amigo esperándolo sentado en el suelo. El Nara se puso de pié y asintió, comenzando a caminar al lado del castaño, el cual continuaba mirándolo intrigado. Sakura, quien había salido justo detrás de Chouji, inmediatamente alcanzó a ambos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó, Naruto siguiéndola de cerca—. ¿Dónde está Ino?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana del pasillo —No lo sé. Se marchó hace un rato.

La pelirrosa asintió —Gracias —exclamó y sin decir más se despidió de los tres chicos y se marchó en busca de su amiga, la cual encontró en la entrada del aula en la que tendrían su siguiente clase.

Chouji se giró al moreno que caminaba a su lado, Naruto se había unido ahora a ellos, observando con curiosidad la expresión de frustración de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el Nara se encogió de hombros, aferrando sus libros –los cuales llevaba debajo del brazo- contra su costado.

—Se enfadó conmigo por gritarle... —suspiró, observando a su amigo negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Se le pasará ¿Verdad? —el chico no contestó—. ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé. No creo que pronto, dije algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho. La llamé problemática de mala forma, y se marchó.

Chouji asintió —¿Y por qué discutieron en clase? —Naruto observó a ambos con curiosidad, realmente sin entender porque aquella discusión era diferente a las demás. Es decir, Shikamaru e Ino siempre peleaban –así era su relación, era como Ino y Sakura- y él siempre la llamaba problemática a ella. De hecho, Shikamaru siempre catalogaba a las mujeres –todas las mujeres- como problemáticas. Entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

—Porque tú no te sentaste con nosotros, Ino seguía preguntándome si había pasado algo y se puso realmente insistente y... Yo no supe qué contestarle ¿Por qué no te sentaste con nosotros, amigo?

Chouji se encogió de hombros —Cuando llegué me puse a hablar con Kiba porque ustedes aún no habían llegado y me olvidé por completo, cuando me di cuenta estaba en uno de los asientos del frente y una chica se acercó diciéndome que ése era su asiento y preguntándome si no le cambiaría de lugar, sólo por esa vez y bueno... acepté. Básicamente por eso. ¿Por qué?

—Ino pensó que quizá estabas enfadado con nosotros —el castaño arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué lo estaría?

—No lo sé, yo le dije que no creía que fuera eso.

—Claro ¿Por qué me enfadaría con ustedes? Ino y tú son mis mejores amigos...

El Nara asintió —Lo sé —murmuró. Los tres finalmente se detuvieron al llegar frente a la puerta del aula D10, en la que tendrían como segunda materia mecánica aplicada al combate—. ¡Qué problemático! —se quejó el moreno. Chouji y Naruto asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo. Lo cierto era que aquella materia resultaba ser la más compleja y, a la vez, más aburrida clase de todas. Y Hideki, el jounin encargado de impartir aquella clase era lo peor. Abrumadoramente estricto y aterrador.

Mientras, Sakura recorrió los corredores en busca de su amiga, la cual encontró a la entrada del aula E15, en la que ambas tendrían su próxima clase juntas.

Acercándose lentamente la cuestionó —¿Ino? —la rubia, quien se encontraba aparentemente distraída levantó la cabeza hacia la pelirrosa, notando por primera vez la presencia de alguien junto a ella.

—¡Oh, frente de marquesina, eres tú! —sonrió y ambas ingresaron a la clase donde se ubicaron en uno de los últimos asientos del salón. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellas observaron con curiosidad que Shino también estaba allí, en la misma clase, sin embargo ninguna se atrevió a acercarse a hablarle o preguntarle nada. De todas formas él prefería la soledad a la compañía.

—¡Cerda, que vergüenza, te echaron de una clase! —se burló finalmente la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, abriendo su libro frente a ella. Demostrando claramente que había estado conteniendo el comentario desde el instante en que la había visto. Ino sacó la lengua infantilmente a su amiga, cruzándose de brazos.

—No fue culpa mía, frente de marquesina. Fue culpa del idiota de Shikamaru. Ese holgazán bueno para nada no sabe hacer otra cosa que fastidiarme. Es como si lo disfrutara, y deberías haber escuchado las cosas que me dijo ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! El muy hipócrita...

Sakura la observó con los ojos como platos continuar despotricando, incapaz de concebir la actitud de su amiga hacia Shikamaru. Era cierto que habitualmente solían discutir y que era imposible para ambos llevarse perfectamente bien pero para que Ino estuviera insultándolo de aquella forma el Nara debía haber dado en el blanco con las cosas que había dicho. De otra forma Ino no estaría tan enfuriada y frustrada sino simplemente molesta y fastidiada. Como habitualmente solía suceder.

—Cerda ¿Qué te dijo para que estés así? —Ino sonrió amargamente, recordando las palabras de él.

—Me culpó de que nos hubieran echado del aula, me culpó por todo, hasta lo hizo porque Chouji no se sentó con nosotros... Aunque no lo dijo estoy segura que eso fue lo que insinuó —apretó los dientes, cerrando los puños intentando contener el repentino deseo de golpear el pupitre frente a ella en frustración, repitió una y otra vez la conversación en su cabeza donde también la había culpado de varias cosas más—. Y dijo que yo lo hacía a propósito. Que disfrutaba hacerlo... —suspiró—. Él fue quien hizo que nos echaran de la clase de todas formas.

Sakura asintió —Eso es cierto. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, pasando una mano por su larga cabellera recogida en una cola alta —Nada. Él es quien debe disculparse, no yo. Él me dijo problemática... Hasta que no me pida perdón no volveré a hablarle.

Sakura suspiró, observando la terquedad de su amiga. Sin embargo no podía culparla, si ella estuviera en la situación en la que se encontraba Ino probablemente haría lo mismo. Esperaría a que él la buscara a ella para disculparse. Pues si eran verdaderamente amigos lo haría, dejaría de lado su orgullo y se acercaría a ella. Naruto nunca había tenido problemas con ello, siempre que Sakura se enfadaba con él el rubio volvía de rodillas rogándole que la perdonara. Era tonto sí, pero después de todo así era su amistad. Y ninguno de los dos la cambiaría por nada.

—¡Oh, había olvidado quien daba esta clase! —se quejó la rubia arrojando los brazos sobre su libro. Observando a la pequeña figura rubia, de grandes anteojos –similar a un búho- entrar por la puerta— ¡Justo lo que me faltaba! —Sakura la miró extrañada, y luego posó su vista en la muchacha a quien su amiga se refería.

—¿Shiho?

—Si, esa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —cuestionó ante la mención despectiva— Ella nos ayudó a mi y a Shikamaru a interpretar de qué se trataba el código descifrado que Jiraiya dejó a Naruto...

Ino bufó, desviando la mirada —No lo sé. No parece muy competente.

Sakura rió —¡Ay Ino! Que sea torpe no significa que no sea buena en lo que hace... Deberías verla trabajar —la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente asintió rendida, sonriendo a su amiga.

—¿Sabes? —comentó con malicia—. Creo que a ella le gusta Shikamaru...

La pelirrosa volvió a reír —¡Por supuesto, ya lo sabía! Y a quien no...

Ino inmediatamente la observó sorprendida, enderezándose de repente para examinar las facciones de su amiga, la cual continuaba sonriendo tontamente.

—¡¡Frente de marquesina!! —exclamó boquiabierta—. ¿A ti te gusta Shikamaru?

—¡Jajájajá! —estalló estrepitosamente en carcajadas—. ¿A mi? ¡Nooooooooo! Simplemente decía que esa es la opinión general de muchas que he oído hablar —ahora Ino sentía la curiosidad brotar en su interior.

—¿Qué opinión? ¿Quiénes?

—¿Lo dices enserio cerda? —la rubia asintió, levemente conmocionada por las palabras de su amiga—. Bien, simplemente que muchas piensan que Shikamaru es... ¿sexy? —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ino sintió quedarse sin palabras, su boca levemente entreabierta —¿Lo dices enserio? —aquello era absolutamente increíble.

Sakura asintió —Si, muy enserio. He oído a varias, debes admitir que ya no es el holgazán que conocimos en la academia... Shikamaru está crecidito —Sakura soltó una risita.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó claramente irritada. Odiaba sentir que no terminaba de comprender algo. Más aún odiaba la actitud tonta de Sakura.

—Bueno, que el chico tiene sus atributos ¡Hablando objetivamente! —aclaró en su defensa— A mí no me gusta él. Pero tiene lo suyo... y nunca deja de sorprender. Además...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la rubia fastidiada—. Deja de hacerte la interesante frente de marquesina ¿Quieres? No lo eres...

Sakura rió —Entonces no te lo diré —Ino bufó.

—Bien, no me importa —aseguró cruzándose de brazos y observando hacia el frente donde la clase acababa de comenzar. Lentamente bajó la mirada hacia el libro sobre su mesa y comenzó a trabajar en la interpretación del código de nivel 1 que la página mostraba, y que Shiho, acababa de explicar como intentar descifrar.

—¿Segura? —la rubia asintió, completamente indiferente a las tentaciones de su amiga. Aún así Sakura insistió —Mira que si no quieres que te lo diga no lo haré...

—Bien —aseveró, intentando con una letra al azar como clave para quebrar el código. Aún así Sakura no renunció a la diversión que proporcionaba tentar a su amiga, pues sabía a la perfección que tarde o temprano Ino cedería.

—¡Oh, pero es realmente un dato curioso! —rió, Ino continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas diversos intentos de descifrar la clave.

—No me importa, intento descifrar el código —Sakura colocó su hoja, con la solución ya resuelta por ella, sobre el cuaderno de notas de su amiga. Obstruyéndole la vista.

—Ahí está la solución —Ino levantó finalmente la mirada hacia la chica.

—¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! —se quejó frustrada. Realmente odiaba sentirse derrotada por Sakura, aquello realmente la enervaba.

—Fácil, buscas el número que más veces aparece en el código. Ese generalmente reemplaza a una de las vocales que más se repite en el abecedario. Como la A o la E, que suelen estar presentes en más palabras que las demás —Ino la observó indignada. ¡Era tan simple! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a ella? Era simple también, su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Si, claro. Lúcete —refunfuño con sarcasmo, tachando la solución incorrecta en su propia hoja. Sakura la observaba aún con una sonrisa. ¡Dios como la odiaba cuando tenía razón!

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —la rubia bufó, colgando su cabeza hacia delante rendida.

—Me lo dirás de todas formas ¿No es cierto? —la pelirrosa asintió.

—Sabes que quieres saberlo, no resistes la curiosidad de un buen chisme.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió ofendida—. No me importa lo que tengas para decir, menos aún si tiene que ver con que Shikamaru es sexy. Es estúpido.

Sakura carcajeó tontamente —Lo escuché decir a Naruto...

Ino puso los ojos en blanco —¡Cielos! Que fuente tan confiable! —latente ironía en sus palabras, aún así Sakura continuo ignorando deliberadamente la acotación de su amiga.

—...que Shikamaru...

Ino continuó mostrándose indiferente —¿Qué, que es un idiota? Porque entonces tienes razón.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro — No, que Shikamaru...

—¿Si?

De repente Sakura se silenció y sus labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa, como si hubiera concebido la idea más brillante que pudiera habérsele ocurrido. Con cierta malicia —¡No te lo diré! —exclamó.

Ino la observó con incredulidad —¡¿Lo dices enserio, frente de marquesina?! ¿Después de todo lo que me fastidiaste, durante toda la clase ahora no me lo contarás?

La pelirrosa asintió —No. No te lo diré, mejor te lo escribiré —dijo señalando una hoja de papel frente a ella. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco— y te daré el papelito en el almuerzo. Para que lo leas luego.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—Porque es más divertido fastidiarte... Además ¿No era que no sentías curiosidad?

Ino negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pié y recogiendo sus libros de la mesa tras oír el timbre anunciar el final de la clase y la hora del almuerzo. Sakura la imitó, observándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabiendo que aquella era otra discusión ganada por ella, sólo que Ino aún no lo sabía... —No me importa —aseguró. Saliendo del salón, inmediatamente Sakura la siguió detrás. _¡Oh, si Ino supiera!_, pensó.


	12. Tregua: Dar y quitar

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

12/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá subiendo el capítulo 12 de "Grietas", espero realmente que les guste, de verdad. En fin, voy a intentar (como intento siempre sin lograrlo) ser breve así que voy a pasar simplemente a los agradecimientos. Ya saben, gracias por leer mi humilde fic siempre y gracias x 2 a los que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión, por favor, si no es mucha molestia, no dejen de hacerlo, me ayuda muchísimo. ¡¡Gracias a todos!! Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XII

"Tregua: Dar y quitar"

Ambas caminaron hacia fuera del aula, con sus respectivos libros abrazados contra su pecho, observando el resto de los alumnos salir apurados del salón de la misma forma que ella. Shino, sin embargo, caminaba lentamente unos metros más adelante, como siempre estoico e impasible.

—Shino es tan extraño... —susurró Sakura observando al chico caminar delante de ella aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla.

Ino asintió, levantando su mirada azul también hacia el muchacho frente a ella. Shino caminaba con sus libros debajo del brazo, su siempre habitual campera –cuya capucha cubría gran parte de su cabeza y rostro- y aquellos lentes negros que escondían sus ojos del resto de las personas.

—Lo sé. Pero parece que se lleva bien con Hinata y Kiba ¿Me pregunto como alguien tan introvertido como Shino se lleva bien con alguien como Kiba?

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. Pero de todas formas ¿Cómo te llevas bien tú con alguien como Shikamaru?

Ino sintió un revoltijo en su interior ante la mención. Por un momento había olvidado el asunto por completo —No me llevo —aseguró entre dientes mientras ambas doblaban la esquina del último corredor hacia el comedor de la academia.

—Claro... —asintió Sakura, tomando una bandeja y colocando un plato en ella, acercándose al mostrador donde una mujer regordeta entregaba la comida. Ino la siguió.

—¿Qué hay hoy? —preguntó la rubia intentando observar a través del cristal las opciones, la mujer le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y rellenó el plato de ambas con lo único que había. Arroz— ¡¿Otra vez?! —exclamó indignada observando el plato de arroz mal cocido y pegado frente a ella.

—No te quejes cerda, es bueno para los niños en crecimiento de la academia... —la rubia asintió observando una vez más su comida. _Si, pero tiene tantas calorías..._

Ino caminó inconscientemente a su habitual mesa, con Sakura al lado, observando aún con indignación el plato cuando notó que allí ya se encontraban Chouji, Naruto y, a quien menos tenía intenciones de ver, Shikamaru. Al llegar cerca se detuvo en seco, observando con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos a Shikamaru antes de desviar su atención a su robusto amigo, y compañero de equipo —¡Chouji! —saludó alegre, Shikamaru la observó de reojo en silencio pero la muchacha no le devolvió la mirada. Simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchase.

—Vamos Sakura, por allá veo una mesa libre —señaló hacia la dirección opuesta. La pelirrosa dudó unos instantes, alternando la mirada entre su amiga y el rubio chico en la mesa –que la miraba confundido- y luego asintió.

—Nos vemos Naruto —se despidió, y ambas se marcharon.

—Vaya, realmente la hiciste enfadar —comentó Chouji finalmente cuando estuvo seguro que las chicas no podían oírlo, observando la espalda de su amiga alejarse más y más hasta una mesa lejana. Prácticamente ubicada en la otra punto del comedor.

Shikamaru asintió, apartando su plato con desgano. Lo cierto era que no tenía hambre, Ino acababa de hacerle perder el apetito —Mujer problemática —masculló, observándola en la distancia—, uno de estos días me matará de un disgusto.

—Bueno, tú sabes como es Ino... —el moreno continuó observando a su amiga la cual conversaba animadamente con Sakura, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si realmente no le importara la situación en absoluto.

—Complicada —aseguró, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té. Aún con la mirada en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que su discusión de antes no la hubiera afectado?. Quizá se debiera a su orgullo, su estúpido ego. O quizá... quizá no le importara verdaderamente.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa: Chouji rió —Tendrás que ser tú el que se disculpe, ella no lo hará.

—Lo sé. Pero no lo haré ahora... se lo diré después de clases.

Mientras en la mesa al otro lado de la habitación Ino y Sakura conversaban animadas, la rubia observando de reojo la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Sabía que Shikamaru la estaba observando, podía sentir la mirada de él en su nuca, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Él esperaba que ella estuviera dolida, y ella lo estaba, pero jamás lo demostraría. Shikamaru nunca sabría cuanto efecto habían ejercido aquellas palabras sobre ella por lo que lo dejaría pensar que no le afectaba. En absoluto.

—Cerda ¿Quieres saber lo que no te conté antes en clases? —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije frente de marquesina, no me importa que tengas que decir sobre Shikamaru —masculló pinchando la comida con uno de sus palillos distraídamente, apartándola a las orillas del plato.

—¿Segura? —la rubia suspiró.

—Si, frentona. No me importa. Nada que tenga que ver con él me importa. Es un holgazán, perezoso y bueno para nada que no tiene idea de cómo tratar a una mujer correctamente. Aún tratándose de su amiga.

Sakura rió, ignorando totalmente los insultos que su amiga dejaba escapar resentida a diestro y siniestro, y tomando un pedacito de papel de su cuaderno lo arrancó y garabateó unas palabras. Luego lo dobló en dos partes, de modo que quedó aún más pequeño, y lo colocó en la palma de la mano de la rubia. Ino la miró indignada.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? —murmuró observando el papel en su mano, el cual de repente parecía quemarle con una curiosidad desconocida que crecía como un espiral en su interior.

—No, léelo cuando vayamos a la última clase —Ino asintió, fingiendo indiferencia al diminuto objeto que ahora retozaba en su bolsillo. El cual sentía de repente palpitar, como si la llamara para que lo leyera. Pero ella no lo hizo.

—Sólo así me dejarás en paz finalmente —Sakura rió. Disfrutando cada segundo que se permitía fastidiar a su rubia amiga. Sabía que Ino no podría resistirse a observar lo que ella había escrito, simplemente estaba desafiándola a que lo hiciera. Tentándola, y tarde o temprano Ino cedería.

—Cerda ¿Crees que estoy gorda? —preguntó Sakura señalando su cintura. Ino la observó con recelo, viendo lo pequeña y estrecha que era.

—Bah, frentona deja de fastidiarme ¿Quieres? Sabes que estás delgada, no me lo eches en cara. Ya se que debo hacer dieta...

La pelirrosa negó ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro —No es eso estúpida cerda, además no creo que debas hacer dieta. Estás bien así como estas —Ino examinó su vientre. Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la, según ella, no tan llana superficie—. Si claro...  
Al otro lado del comedor Naruto comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, observando la expresión que el Nara había adquirido con el comentario que Chouji acaba de decir —Deja de reírte, idiota —masculló observando al rubio con recelo. Naruto rió aún más fuerte.

—No me había dado cuenta... —carcajeó—. Tienes razón Chouji, creo que a Shiho le gusta Shikamaru.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco —¿Recién ahora lo notaste Naruto? —exclamó indignado. El rubio asintió y Shikamaru intervino.

—No te sorprendas Chouji, el muy tonto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien está enamorado de él desde la academia —el Akimichi asintió e inmediatamente la expresión de burla de Naruto desapareció.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —ambos Shikamaru y Chouji negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Y él se ríe de mi... ¡Bah, que problemático!

Naruto seguía observándolos con los ojos desbordados —¿De quien hablan?

Chouji rió —No te diremos, Naruto. No nos corresponde a nosotros hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿La conozco? —Shikamaru rió.

—¿Por qué asumes que es una chica? —el rubio pareció enloquecer ante el comentario, lo que hizo que ambos muchachos rieran aún más.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló horrorizado poniéndose de pié, aquellos que se encontraban cerca de ellos se giraron a observarlo.

Shikamaru y Chouji rieron —Nah, Naruto. Tranquilízate... —rió el Nara— era una broma. Por supuesto que es una chica.

El rubio se dejó caer en el asiento, ofendido —No me pareció gracioso —Chouji rió.

—A nosotros sí.

—Como sea... ¿Quién es? —los dos se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron de pié lentamente tomando sus libros de la mesa. Naruto los imitó, observando a ambos a la espera de una respuesta.

En ese instante una pequeña figura de largo cabello oscuro azulado se acercó a los tres chicos, sus grandes ojos como perlas brillaron al instantes en que su mirada se posó en el rubio de ojos celeste. Sus delicadas mejillas, habitualmente pálidas, violentamente sonrojadas. Kiba caminaba detrás de ella.

—Ho... hola Naruto —dijo en un casi susurro, observándolo tímidamente jugando con sus manos las cuales aferraban los libros contra su pecho, de forma nerviosa.

Naruto sonrió —¡Oh! Hola Hinata... nos vemos en clase —y sin decir más continuó caminando, Shikamaru y Chouji lo observaron con incredulidad mientras dejaban atrás a la joven muchacha—. ¿Me dirán quien es, o no?

Chouji negó con la cabeza, observando de reojo a la pobre Hinata mirar como el chico se marchaba sin darle siquiera una segunda ojeada —¡No! No te lo mereces.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por quéeee?! —gimoteó, observando indignado a Chouji. Sin embargo la atención del Nara se encontraba puesta en la muchacha de largo cabello dorado que caminaba unos metros delante de ellos, continuando su amena charla con Sakura. Ignorándolo a él por completo.

—¿Ahora que tenemos? —preguntó la rubia. Su amiga revisó el papel donde tenían anotados los horarios y clases de todas sus clases.

—Mecánica aplicada al combate... —suspiró la pelirrosa. Ino tiró hacia atrás la cabeza.

—¡No! —se quejó. ¡Dios! Cómo odiaba esa materia...

Sin apuro alguno por llegar, ambas muchachas caminaron por los corredores hacia el aula D10, en la cual habitualmente cursaban aquella clase, seguidas por Chouji, Shikamaru y Naruto –unos metros más atrás- quienes se dirigían al salón E15, para su clase de los miércoles de criptoanálisis y criptografía. Ino suspiró, comenzaba a sentirse fastidiada de la presencia del Nara cerca de ella. Si no era para disculparse realmente no quería siquiera que intentara acercarse. Shikamaru había ido demasiado lejos, y eso ella no lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Finalmente llegaron al final de aquel corredor y la bifurcación del área de aulas E y D yacía frente a ellos. Sin siquiera voltearse a mirar, al menos no Ino, ambas giraron y se encontraron frente a la puerta del aula. La cual aún se encontraba relativamente vacía.

—Vaya, llegamos temprano... —exclamó Ino, Sakura asintió y deslizando la puerta hacia un lado dio un paso al interior del aula. Ino la siguió de cerca, observando los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el interior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años y tres chicos de –probablemente- 19, 20 años de edad.

—Aquí —anunció la rubia dejándose caer en uno de los últimos asientos— no quiero estar en las primeras filas de asiento, nunca, y menos aún en esta clase. Hideki me aterra.

Sakura asintió —¡Si!

De pronto, la rubia recordó el pequeño papelito plegado en el interior del bolsillo trasero de su falda púrpura. Era como si el objeto la estuviera tentando de abrirlo, de leerlo. Lo sentía una vez más como palpitar en su interior. Nunca lo admitiría pero la curiosidad realmente la consumía, así que finalmente rendida lo sacó y lo observó un segundo antes de abrirlo. Sakura sonrió.

—¿Y? —presionó la pelirrosa, Ino se giró a su amiga molesta.

—¡Aún no lo leí frentona! Déjame en paz... —Sakura asintió e Ino comenzó a seguir con la mirada las palabras escritas por su amiga. De repente el calor pareció invadirla y el fuego trepó hasta sus mejillas, Sakura debió haber notado su reacción pues se echó a reír estrepitosamente. El papel leía: _Aparentemente el tamaño del cuerpo de Shikamaru, algunas partes al menos, es proporcional al tamaño de su cerebro._

—¡¡Frentona!! —chilló Ino ruborizada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sintiendo las orejas arderle de vergüenza. Sakura rió aún más.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó fingiendo inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo aquel comentario nada tenía de inocente.

—¡¡Yo no tenía porque saber eso!! —exclamó aún acalorada—. Es mi amigo... no me interesa el tamaño de... —apretó fuertemente los labios. Rehusándose a dejar escapar una palabra más al respecto. Sakura continuó riendo, aunque más por la reacción de su amiga que por el tema en sí.

—Fui sutil —se defendió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa— tienes que admitirlo...

Ino negó con la cabeza — ¡No importa cuan sutil seas frente de marquesina! ¡El tema en sí es grotesco!

Sakura volvió a reír, viendo a su amiga revolverse incómoda en su asiento, sus mejillas violentamente ruborizadas. Lo cierto era que Ino era realmente inocente en ese asunto, y sus ojos eran tan vírgenes como lo era su cuerpo. Tanto que jamás había visto un hombre desnudo, de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto. Y ese tipo de conversaciones la incomodaban, siempre lo habían hecho. Y aunque se pudiera creer lo contrario, Sakura también lo era, tan inocente como su amiga. Sólo que simplemente disfrutaba incomodarla.

—¿Me dirás que con 18 años no lo pensaste? Digo... ¿Estar con alguien de esa forma?.

—¡Claro que si! Pero... —suspiró— me preocupaba más el con quien y el tipo de sentimiento que tendría hacia esa persona que "eso".

Sakura asintió, concediéndole la razón —Por supuesto, cerda. ¿Y con quien te imaginaste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El fuego volvió a trepar hasta sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible, y una extraña sensación de acaloramiento brotó de su interior —¡No es asunto tuyo! Y ya te lo dije, no quiero hablar del asunto. No se supone que sepa ese tipo de cosas de Shikamaru... ¡Es mi amigo!

Y sin decir más se volteó al frente, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada aún por la nota sobre su pupitre. Tanto que no se atrevía a bajar la mirada temiendo releer aquello que Sakura había garabateado. ¿Qué pensaría la próxima vez que viera a Shikamaru? No quería tener que estar recordando las palabras de su amiga teniéndolo a él cerca... Era vergonzoso. E impropio.

Pronto llegó el encargado de impartir mecánica aplicada al combate y la clase comenzó, y aunque transcurrió lenta –y resultó ciertamente aburrida para ambas muchachas que se la pasaron resolviendo problemas-, pronto hubo terminado. Quizá antes de lo que hubieran pensado. Por lo que ambas tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon del aula y hacia la salida de la academia.

—¿Qué harás hoy cerda? ¿Entrenar? —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Debo encargarme de la tienda de flores de mi familia, mis padres estarán ocupados y no hay quien se quede a cargo por lo que tendré que ser yo.

Sakura asintió —Ya veo —y finalmente ambas salieron del edificio.

—¿Ino? —la rubia la observó a su amiga.

—¿Qué?

La muchacha señaló hacia el frente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha mientras que con la otra aferraba la pila de libros contra su pecho, los ojos azules de Ino siguieron la línea que su amiga indicaba, vagando por el patio de la academia hacia una banca en la cual se encontraba Shikamaru. Quien acababa de ponerse de pié y caminaba hacia ellas.

Ambas enmudecieron, al instante pero al cabo de unos segundos Sakura rompió a reír, recordando a Ino la conversación que habían mantenido una hora y media atrás.

—Cállate —masculló por lo bajo observando al moreno plantarse frente a ambas y observarlas sin decir nada. Sakura se calló y permaneció expectante en silencio—. ¡¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?!

El moreno suspiró, dudando de estar haciendo lo correcto. Ino era demasiado problemática ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles para él? —¿Podemos hablar Ino?

Sakura intentó marcharse pero la rubia la detuvo amarrándola por el brazo —De hecho... me estaba yendo y Sakura me acompañaría.

Shikamaru se giró a la pelirrosa —Sakura ¿Te molesta si yo la acompaño? —Ino lo observó boquiabierta pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y despidiéndose se marchó.

No sin antes Ino mascullar por lo bajo una palabra, que hizo reír a la chica —Traidora... —Sakura desapareció.

—¡Bien! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —espetó molesta, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Observándola en silencio.

—¿Te acompaño a la florería...? —sugirió, la muchacha aceptó renuente y ambos comenzaron a caminar. No sin que antes Ino demandara una condición.

—¡Actúa como caballero! ¿Quieres? Llévame los libros —exclamó golpeando los libros contra el pecho de él.

Él suspiró —¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería-

Pero la mirada amenazante de ella lo detuvo de continuar aquella frase por lo que contra su voluntad agarró los libros y los colocó debajo de su brazo junto con los suyos, retomando su camino por las calles de Konoha hacia la tienda de flores "Yamanaka".

—¿Y? —demandó saber, él suspiró una vez más murmurando por lo bajo cuan problemática era aquella situación pero, no obstante, se giró a la muchacha a su lado.

—Quería disculparme... por lo de hoy —Ino asintió.

—¡Pues deberías!

—¡Y eso estoy intentando hacer! —se defendió él pero ella lo ignoró y continuó despotricando contra él.

—¡Fuiste un completo idiota Shikamaru! —él asintió, sin intentar defenderse. Con Ino no tenía sentido hacerlo, era realmente un desperdicio de energía y terminaba volviéndose contra él—. Y un total desconsiderado, se supone que somos amigos y me trataste mal. Además, estoy cansada de que me culpes a mi de todo. Si algo sale mal en una misión, como en la última... es mi culpa, si se rompe un vaso en casa de Chouji es mi culpa...

Suspiró una vez más, asintiendo automáticamente a cada cosa que ella tuviera que decir. No se lo diría, al menos no en ese momento (si es que quería que todo volviera a la normalidad) pero todas esas cosas que ella mencionaba sí habían sido consecuencias directas de sus acciones. Como por ejemplo la última misión donde habían intentado por todos los medios ocultar su posición y ella lo había arruinado gritando por culpa de un estúpido insecto que había comenzado a trepar por su pierna (afortunadamente era una misión simple y de poco riesgo). O el incidente del vaso de Chouji donde ambos, tanto él como el Akimichi, le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado y que no cargara con más de un vaso de cristal en cada mano a la vez pero ella, siendo la terca mujer que era, había asegurado que era capaz de hacerlo y en el proceso había roto uno de los objetos. No sólo eso sino que una de las astillas de cristal había ido a parar debajo de la piel de uno de los dedos de la mano de ella. Forzándolo a él a extraérsela.

—¡Y si realmente no tienes ganas de hacer esto, no estés mostrándote fastidiado todo el tiempo! —culminó, él asintió.

—¿Entonces me perdonas? —se giró a verla, deteniéndose a mitad de camino obstruyéndole el paso. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo.

—Supongo que si... —sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa aún más amplia y él sonrió en respuesta. Sintiéndose realmente aliviado pues, aunque no lo admitiera, el haber discutido de aquella forma con Ino lo había turbado.

—Gracias —susurró, rodeándola de repente con los brazos por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Su mentón descansando en el hombro de la chica, su boca a centímetros de la oreja de ella. Tanto que podía sentir el vaivén del aire que escapaba de sus labios.

—De nada —aseguró cerrando los ojos, devolviendo el gesto con sus propios brazos. La calidez del cuerpo de él deslizándose por toda su piel, allí donde se tocaban.

Finalmente Shikamaru la soltó e Ino se sintió extraña al percibir aquel calor y aroma tan familiar arrancarse de su piel. Pues nunca lo admitiría, no abiertamente, pero los abrazos de su amigo la hacían sentirse realmente segura.

—Entonces... —dijo el moreno rascando su nunca en un gesto perezoso— ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ella rió —¡Claro! —y tomó los libros que él le ofrecía, entrando a la tienda de flores de su familia. Deteniéndose debajo del marco de la puerta para voltearse a verlo —¡Nos vemos Shika! —sonrió.

Él asintió —Nos vemos Ino...


	13. Astucia y picardía

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto. **

13/70

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y espero que hasta ahora la historia les haya gustado. En fin, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 13, como todos los días, esperando que les guste y sea de su agrado y, por favor, si no es abusar de su bondad me gustaría saber su opinión, sobre el capítulo o el desarrollo de la historia en general. Pero, bueno, voy directo al punto: Gracias. A todos y cada uno de ustedes por alegrarme el día con sus comentarios y ayudarme a mejorar con su opinión. De verdad, me incentivan y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y es por ustedes que puedo saber si estoy haciendo algo mal o bien, si les gusta o no y si debería corregir algo. Gracias, de nuevo, por hacerme saber su opinión pero también a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. No los molesto más, espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XIII

"Astucia y picardía"

(Arte femenina de la persuasión)

Finalmente aquel día tan esperado de la semana había llegado, viernes. Último día en que iría a la academia, al menos hasta el lunes siguiente. Lo cual debía admitir, levantaba notablemente su humor. Y eso debía notarse pues Ino seguía observándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó finalmente tras ver que la expresión de su amiga no desaparecía, así como tampoco dejaba de observarlo.

Ino rió —Estás de buen humor... —señaló. Él arqueó una ceja y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella respondió a su pregunta, aquella que Shikamaru no había llegado siquiera a formular— es raro verte sonreír así, Shika.

Chouji carcajeó, debía admitir que Ino tenía razón. Era cierto que Shikamaru no era infeliz, de ninguna forma, así como tampoco solía estar de malhumor (a menos que su amiga y única fémina del equipo 10 hiciera algo que lo fastidiara), sin embargo era sabido que el moreno no era muy demostrativo tampoco. Y rara vez sonreía genuinamente. Aparentemente, aquella había sido una semana larga para Shikamaru. Y no lo culpaba, él mismo ya se sentía cansado de asistir todos los días a clase.

—Es bueno verte así —señaló la rubia al cabo de unos instantes, picando con la punta de su dedo índice la mejilla de él. Lo cual provocó un gruñido del muchacho, quien frunciendo los labios se apartó del toque de ella.

—Deja ya de fastidiarme Ino, estás arruinando mi humor —el Akimichi rió, mas aún al ver a la chica fruncir los labios en respuesta.

—¿Cómo puedo estar arruinando tu humor Shikamaru? Apenas si dije algo... eres realmente quisquilloso.

Él sonrió —No, no lo soy. Tú eres demasiado fastidiosa.

La joven se detuvo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando a su amigo con indignación —¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? ¡Aún no dije nada como para arruinarte el humor! Simplemente señalé que estabas feliz, pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia me voy —se quejó, dando media vuelta para marcharse ofendida, pero él la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Oh vamos... no te enfades Ino. No es tan divertido si te rindes tan rápido —la muchacha apretó los dientes.

—Eres realmente detestable, Nara —siseó— y demasiado arrogante para tu propio bien.

Él negó con la cabeza, aún sin soltarla —Nah, sabes que no lo soy. Simplemente disfruto fastidiarte.

—Lo sé —él fingió meditar unos segundos.

—Aunque antes solías ser un reto más interesante, ahora simplemente te rindes y te marchas... —ella refunfuñó.

—Deja de fanfarronear, Nara. No podrías conmigo de todas formas —él rió.

—¿A si, Yamanaka? —ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ahora nos llamamos por lo apellidos?

Él asintió e Ino replicó —Tú empezaste.

—¡Oh, por favor! —dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco— Que infantil eres Ino...

Ella rió —Tú también lo eres, Shikamaru —suspiró—. Eres realmente un fastidio. Siempre lo fuiste ¿Por qué no me emparejaron con alguien menos insoportable?

—¿Cómo quien? —quiso saber él. Los labios de ella se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa viendo la posibilidad de mortificarlo.

—Kiba ¿Por qué no? Es simpático, gracioso y agradable a la vista —sugirió—. Además estoy segura de que haríamos un buen equipo, los tres... El Ino-Kiba-Cho —Chouji rió— Hasta suena bien.

Shikamaru, tal y como Ino había previsto, se mostró de repente no solo ofendido sino herido. Aunque su rostro lo traicionaba a penas, dejando escapar los sentimientos entremezclados del chico, su expresión continuaba siendo casi imperturbable. Prácticamente inescrutable, aunque todo rastro de la sonrisa había desaparecido. Si no fuera por la leve arruga que en su frente se había formado tras el comentario, Ino nunca habría sabido que sus palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo. Quemándole.

—¿Qué? —lo cuestionó satisfecha al ver que el moreno no decía nada.

Él se encogió de hombros —Si ese es tu deseo eres libre de irte —señaló en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían. Ino rió.

—¡No seas infantil Shikamaru! —él negó con la cabeza e ignorándola por completo se volteó y continuó caminando, pronto Chouji lo siguió, así como Ino revoloteando a su alrededor. Sonriendo satisfecha.

—No me dirás que eso te dolió —él la miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué me dolería? No es como si pudiera evitar que desearas estar en otro equipo en el que no estuviera yo... De hecho —suspiró— ese también es mi deseo —mintió. E Ino lo percibió al instante.

—¡Oh, Shika! No sabía que me apreciaras tanto... —canturreó con aquella sonrisa triunfal que el moreno tanto odiaba.

—No lo hago —dijo de forma seca apartándola de su camino, ella rió.

—Si lo haces... Chouji admite que me aprecia —sonrió, el Akimichi le devolvió una sonrisa genuina—. Hasta me lo ha dicho con palabras ¿Por qué no puedes tú?

_Porque no deseo insuflar tu endemoniado ego. _—Porque no lo siento —masculló y continuó caminando. Además, él nunca había sido del tipo demostrativo. Probablemente nunca lo sería. Sólo Chouji había sido capaz de verlo abiertamente y aún así Shikamaru había sido incapaz de confiarle algunos de sus pensamientos más íntimos. Aquellos que hasta a él mismo lo incomodaban.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Shikamaru —exclamó deteniéndose frente a él con las manos en la cintura. El moreno suspiró. ¿Cuándo lo dejaría en paz?

—¡Somos un equipo y como tal debemos apreciarnos para trabajar correctamente! Eso es algo... —susurró— Asuma-sensei lo vio antes que nosotros.

_¡Ouch!_. Pensó, como odiaba cuando Ino usaba esa artimaña para llegar a él. Era ciertamente un golpe bajo que la muchacha no dudaba en usar cuando lo ameritaba la situación. Chouji volvió a sonreír y Shikamaru comenzaba a preguntarse si su amigo no estaría dándole la razón a ella. De todas formas no importaba, él no se lo admitiría.

—Que seamos compatibles no significa que vaya a desarrollar un sentimiento de afecto hacia ti —señaló, intentando ignorar el murmullo que acababa de alzarse en lo profundo de su mente. En sus pensamientos.

Ino sonrió ¿Y ahora que había dicho él de lo que ella pudiera aferrarse? Los labios de Ino se estiraron en una sonrisa aún más amplia —Pero piensas que somos compatible... —sugirió. _Maldición. _Pensó el Nara, debió haber cuidado más su vocabulario.

—Sólo en lo que respecta a técnicas —aclaró, de repente sintiéndose algo avergonzado por sus propias palabras. ¿En qué demonios habría estado pensando para decir semejante tontería? Por supuesto que Ino disfrutaría la oportunidad, que él mismo había creado, de fastidiarlo.

—Pero eso es algo —aseguró. Sonriendo una vez más, retomando su camino junto a él. Él suspiró, Ino era realmente la persona más extraña, desentrañable y a la vez fascinante que jamás hubiera conocido. Hablando objetivamente, por supuesto. Era simplemente problemática.

—Dime, Ino ¿Adonde nos llevas a comer? —preguntó finalmente el Akimichi quien había observado la conversación de ambos desde unos pasos más atrás, con una sonrisa.

Ino sonrió —Es una sorpresa Chouji, ya te dije. Yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato, tú preocúpate por cumplir la tuya —el castaño rió.

—Claro.

—¿De qué trato hablan? —cuestionó confundido el Nara, observando de repente a sus dos amigos conspirar de algo que él ignoraba. Los dos rieron, como si fueran cómplices de alguna fechoría.

—Oh, nada de tu incumbencia Shikamaru —rió—, esto es entre Chouji y yo.

—¿Chouji? —demandó saber. El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. Ino tiene razón —el chico suspiro, observando a ambos intercambiar miradas y sonrisas de complicidad. _¡Bah! Como si me importara lo que éstos dos se traen entre manos... _Pensó. _Qué problemático. _Aún así había algo de la situación que no encajaba, y aquella pieza fuera de lugar tenía que ver con su amigo ¿Por qué Chouji le ocultaba algo a él? No tenía sentido, a menos claro que el asunto que intentaba encubrir tuviera que ver con él. Entonces sí tendría sentido.

—A que te pica la curiosidad —canturreó al cabo de unos instantes acercándose nuevamente y susurrándole para que solo él la oyera. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera a caer en truco tan viejo.

—Nah, seguro que es un complot para sacarme del equipo y así poder formar el Ino-Kiba-Cho —sugirió sarcásticamente, Ino sonrió comprobando con cierto disfrute la magnitud del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en su amigo.

—Puede ser... —rió— o puede ser algo más macabro. Como cortarte el cabello cuando estés durmiendo. Podría hacerlo cuando vaya a despertarte el lunes.

Él la miró con los ojos desorbitados pero luego se serenó, al verla romper en risas descontroladas —Mujer problemática.

Ella rió y volteándose a su otro amigo se detuvo en seco, Chouji la observó por unos instantes antes de mirar por encima del hombro de la chica para ver que detrás de Ino se alzaba un nuevo restaurante-parrilla cuyo cartel rezaba "coma todo lo que pueda". Su semblante se iluminó.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Ino? —exclamó emocionado. Ella asintió mientras Shikamaru la observaba en silencio. _Para que Ino decida gastar dinero en comida para Chouji, con lo que insiste en que sus hábitos alimenticios son malos, debe tratarse de algo grande_. Pensó, preguntándose que sería tan importante para que su amiga hiciera tal cosa. Se encogió de hombros, en fin, tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

—¡Gracias Ino! —exclamó feliz el castaño dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior, sin embargo ella permaneció de pié esperando al Nara.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó finalmente extendiéndole el brazo. Él la observó dudoso por un segundo, como si se tratara de una tentación pecaminosa de la cual más adelante se arrepentiría. Suspiró, aceptando en gesto de paz su brazo –el cual se enroscó alrededor del de él-. Sabiendo que seguramente no estaba equivocado y que, probablemente, más tarde se arrepentiría. Y cuando eso sucediera se aseguraría de recordarse a sí mismo no volver a confiar en Ino.

—No se que tramas pero... —ella rió.

—¿Yo? ¿Tramar algo? —sonrió fingiendo inocencia—. No, debes equivocarte Nara.

Y sin decir más entraron, Ino arrastrándolo del brazo hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraba sentado Chouji ordenando todo lo que apareciera en el menú.

—¿Tú que pedirás Ino?

—Una ensalada —aseguró ella, y Chouji se mostró desconforme.

—Deberías comer más ¿Sabes? No es saludable eso que haces.

—No te preocupes, Chouji. De verdad. Estoy bien, no tengo demasiado apetito.

El Akimichi asintió y tras haber ordenado los tres sus pedidos la persona encargada desapareció. Dejando a los tres jóvenes solos, una vez más, y en completo silencio. Silencio que Shikamaru encontró extraño y del cual desconfió. Tenía una idea de qué se avecinaba ahora.

Ino pasó una mano por su larga cabellera dorada antes de hablar —¿Vieron el nuevo lugar que abrió hace poco?

Shikamaru permaneció a la defensiva mientras observaba a Chouji preguntar "interesado" por él. E Ino se dispuso a explicar de qué se trataba.

—Es un gran bar, Tsunade permitió su habilitación durante los exámenes jounin como una buena forma de crear lazos entre las distintas aldeas —rió—. Además, seguramente hizo un trato con el dueño para que le regalara botellas de sake.

Chouji asintió, carcajeando —Seguramente.

—Entonces... —sonrió, observando por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado al Nara, el cual continuó examinándola con cuidado— estaba pensando, que quizá sería divertido que vayamos. ¿Qué les parece? Después de todo ya somos mayores de edad.

—¡Ohhh! —exclamó finalmente el moreno uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas en su cabeza— De eso se trataba...

Ella sonrió dulcemente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas en contraste con su pálida y tersa piel —Bueno. Pensé que sería una buena idea, pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

—Ino, desde que empezó el examen pasamos prácticamente todos los días juntos.

—¡Pero, Shikamaru! —se quejó—. Somos el equipo 10. Debemos permanecer como tal, en las buenas y en las malas. Además, ya convencí a Chouji de que vaya...

El moreno se cruzó de brazos —¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Además, yo ya tengo mis planes para esta noche.

—Si, si. Irte a dormir a las 11 de la noche... —él la miró ofendido pero no replicó, no tenía sentido explicarle que en realidad se iría a la cama a la 1—. ¡Vamos, Shikamaru! Será divertido, la frente de marquesina irá... ¡No puedo no ir!

Él sonrió —¡Oh, se trataba de eso...! —ella negó fervientemente—. ¿Sabes? Cuando pensé que querías que fuéramos por la primera razón que dijiste hasta lo consideré —por supuesto eso era una mentira, simple y llana, pero no perdería la oportunidad de molestarla—, pero si es por Sakura...

—¡No, Shika! Realmente quiero que vayamos.

Él sonrió— Puedes ir tú con Chouji, y si allá te encuentras con Kiba sugerirle tu pequeña idea —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya déjalo, Shikamaru. No seas infantil, no te reemplazaré con Kiba, a menos que sigas insistiendo —él rió.

—Entonces insistiré así me deshago de ti, mujer problemática.

—Si, si claro —masculló.

En ese instante la mujer encargada de los pedidos regresó con todo lo ordenado y tras distribuirlo en la mesa, con una expresión de sorpresa por el exceso de comida pedida, se marchó. E inmediatamente Chouji se abalanzó desaforado sobre el primer plato.

—Amigo, ya sabes... no comas rápido. Nadie te apura —él asintió y comenzó a comer más lentamente pero con la misma voracidad. Ino rió, agarrando entre sus palillos un pequeño trozo de verdura y llevándolo a su boca para luego masticarlo repetidas veces, como si se tratara de un gran pedazo de algo macizo. Shikamaru la observó indignado.

—Chouji tiene razón, deberías comer más Ino... —ella asintió y sonrió, llevando otro pedazo a su boca.

—No te preocupes, mi dieta es abundante. Lo prometo —aseguró—, pero tú di que sí.

—¿Sí a qué? —ella rió.

—Di que sí quieres venir conmigo y Chouji al bar.

—Pero no quiero realmente.

—¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. Lo prometo, Shika.

—No me interesa —aseguró una vez más. Ella apretó los dientes para luego suavizar su mandíbula en una cálida y sincera sonrisa. Mientras su mano se posaba ligera como una pluma sobre la rodilla de él, sus dedos tamborileando contra la pierna del chico.

—¡Pero Shika...! —insistió. Él suspiró, sabiendo que si realmente lo deseaba podía hacérselo decir. Aunque fuera por un instante y lo dijera porque simplemente deseaba convencerlo.

—¿Por qué? Puedes ir tú con Chouji y divertirte ¿Para qué me necesitas allí?

Ella desvió la mirada, molesta. Sabía a donde se dirigía aquella conversación. Y odiaba tener que admitirlo a su amigo, más aún en voz alta y directamente. Pero no importaba, haría cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya —¡Porque no sería lo mismo! Yo quiero que vayas... —susurró. Su estómago se revolvió así como el calor ascendió a sus mejillas. Estúpido Shikamaru.

Él sonrió —Oh, si lo pones así... no lo sé...

La joven se enfadó —¡Idiota, no te rogaré! —bramó molesta, ante la sonrisa fastidiosa del chico. Y él lo sabía, simplemente quería fastidiarla.

—Está bien... —aceptó apesadumbrado— pero sólo por esta vez.

Ella asintió feliz, ya buscaría la forma de hacerlo volver el viernes siguiente.

—¡Entonces está decido! —exclamó feliz. Una vez más la energía que emanaba su amiga lo agotaba.

—Como sea... —replicó, comiendo su comida. Ino sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma. Lo había logrado.

Sólo le quedaba decir una cosa más —¡Y más les vale a ambos que se vistan adecuadamente para salir! —ambos la miraron en silencio y luego asintieron. Chouji volviendo inmediatamente a su plato de comida y Shikamaru hacia Ino, quien reía triunfal. ¡Dios! Cómo odiaba su capacidad de persuasión.


	14. Un vaso de alcohol

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/70

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy acá de regreso con el capítulo 14 de "Grietas". De verdad, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida porque todavía sigan mi historia, como dije al principio son muchos capítulos y tenía miedo que se aburrieran y cansaran de la historia, pero me tuvieron, y me tienen, mucha paciencia. Quizá más de la que merezco. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias. Me hace muy feliz. Y también gracias por hacerme saber su opinión, como siempre digo, es muy valiosa para mi. En fin, gracias a todos y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Ya saben, si no estoy abusando de su bondad, me gustaría saber que piensan. Si no, no hay problema. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XIV

"Un vaso de alcohol"

(Sobre vanidad y seducción)

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su casa, estirado sobre la extensión del mueble con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los apoyabrazos, observando aburrido el techo mientras esperaba con desgano la llegada de sus amigos. Una y otra vez se reprochaba por haber aceptado, aquello era ciertamente tonto y problemático y él no tenía deseo alguno de ir a aquel endiablado bar. De hecho, el sueño comenzaba ya a apoderarse de él y lo cierto era que aún no eran siquiera las 12 de la noche. Entonces ¿Por qué había aceptado? No lo sabía, o quizá, no quería admitirlo. Que Ino tenía un poder sobre él, y sobre todo hombre en el que pusiera sus ojos, que de alguna forma lo aterraba. Por lo que se inclinaba más a pensar que aceptar había sido menos problemático.

—¡Shikamaru! —oyó a su madre gritar atravesando rápidamente la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala, donde él se encontraba. Suspiró, aquello no hacía las cosas menos problemáticas para él. En absoluto.

—¿Qué? —se quejó aún sin moverse. Yoshino caminó hasta donde se encontraba él y se plantó al lado del sofá con los brazos cruzados. Shikamaru permaneció en silencio a la espera de una respuesta. La cual inmediatamente llegó cuando su madre apartó sus pies del apoyabrazos del sillón con un golpe —¡No pongas los pies sobre el sofá! —espetó— ¿Y qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Él se encogió de hombros, al instante en que observaba a su padre ingresar a la sala y pararse junto a su madre— Aparentemente, saldré —anunció.

Shikaku sonrió —¿Con quien?

—Ino y Chouji... —suspiró— es problemático pero Ino nos obligó a ambos, más bien sobornó a Chouji y me obligó a mí.

Su padre rió —O sea que saliste perdiendo —Shikamaru analizó un instante la situación y comprendió que su padre estaba en lo cierto, al menos Chouji había recibido la comida a cambio... _¡Maldición!_

—Eso parece —masculló. Lo cierto era que con Ino siempre había sido así. Él siempre salía perdiendo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, su amiga siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que quería con poco esfuerzo.

Entonces, sonó el timbre y unas voces familiares del otro lado de la puerta llamaron su atención. Sonrió al instante, como olvidar ese tono de voz agudo y chillón. Por supuesto que se trataba de Ino. Yoshino se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó a ambos amablemente. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble como su madre podía cambiar su tono de voz en instantes dependiendo de la persona a la que se dirigiera. Era como si tuviera un tono hostil particular reservado para él y uno más dulce y cordial para los demás. Ino también lo tenía.

—¡Hola Yoshino! —Shikamaru se incorporó de un golpe. Incomodado. Había olvidado que Ino trataba a su madre por su nombre, lo que hacía el asunto más bizarro y problemático.

—¡Hola Ino! ¿Buscan al holgazán de mi hijo? Está allí en el sofá —señaló hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Ambos jóvenes pidieron permiso haciendo una leve reverencia y se acercaron hacia donde estaba él.

—¡Hola Shikaku! —saludó Ino con una sonrisa para luego voltearse a su amigo, el cual la observaba con la ceja enarcada—. ¡Hola Shika!

—Llegaste tarde mujer problemática, ya me estaba durmiendo —señaló el sofá. La rubia asintió.

—Si, cuando fui a casa de los Akimichi tuve que asesorar a Chouji con su vestimenta —señaló a su amigo el cual llevaba su cabello castaño como habitualmente lo hacía, hacia atrás, y vestía un pantalón largo negro y una remera de mangas cortas color roja cuyo cuello y mangas eran grises.

—Te aclaro Ino que si no te gusta como estoy vestido no pienso cambiarme... —ella sonrió, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta ponerlo de pié frente a ella. Examinado con la mirada el atuendo de su amigo, el cual vestía un pantalón negro, similar al que usaba habitualmente, salvo que largo y una remera también de mangas cortas color chocolate, complementando perfectamente sus ojos. Y el de su bronceada piel.

Ella sonrió —No, estás perfecto. Aunque me sorprende que sepas elegir tu ropa solito —el Nara bufó— supongo que debo agradecérselo a tu madre —Yoshino desde la puerta rió.

—Como sea... —la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla hacia el exterior de su casa, donde ya se encontraba Chouji esperando a ambos— Vamos ya.

Ino rió y tras acompasar sus pasos con los de él se volteó, instantes antes de atravesar la puerta, hacia la madre del chico a la cual despidió con un alegre gesto de la mano y una amplia sonrisa. Fastidiándolo a él aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible.

—Adiós, mamá, papá —masculló cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no dándole tiempo a ninguno de los dos de responder o despedirse. Entonces se giró a Ino —Ya, deja de hacer eso cada vez que ves a mi madre.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó con inocencia la rubia, Shikamaru bufó.

—¡Eso! —señaló la puerta que dejaban atrás a cada paso— ¡Ser amable y fingir que te agrada!

Ella se encogió de hombros —¿Por qué? Tu madre realmente me agrada.

—¿Por qué? —la rubia sonrió.

—No lo sé, es simpática —él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si, claro —replicó con sarcasmo. _Porque no vives con ella. _Girándose inmediatamente a Chouji para evitar continuar aquella conversación sin sentido con su amiga.

—Hola amigo —el castaño sonrió.

—Hola Shikamaru ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —el chico rascó perezosamente su nuca.

—Podría ser peor —admitió, caminando por las calles de Konoha hacia el lugar en cuestión. Chouji sonrió gentilmente, asintiendo. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo preferiría estar en su cama recostado plácidamente que dirigiéndose a un bar. Shikamaru era así.

—Shika... —llamó la rubia entonces, atrayendo la atención del moreno el cual apesadumbrado se giró hacia ella sólo para observar boquiabierto que Ino acababa de sacarse el abrigo que llevaba y que, debajo de la ropa holgada con la que antes había estado, llevaba un ajustado vestido azul marino ceñido en los bustos, los cuales asomaban por sobre el sutil escote del vestido, y la cintura, con gruesos tirantes que lo sujetaban a sus pálidos y delicados hombros y hacia la espalda, donde se entrecruzaban, y holgado hasta unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla— tengo calor ¿Podrías llevarme el abrigo hasta allá?

Él recompuso su expresión en un instante y negó —¿Qué haces? ¡Te enfermarás! —se quejó, sin saber porque aquella vista lo había afectado tanto.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja —¡Es primavera! No hace tanto frío, Shikamaru.

—Claro... —concedió cansado, bajando la cabeza y tomando entre sus manos la ropa de la chica. Sonsacando a Ino una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¡¡Gracias, Shika!!! —él asintió. Pensando que, seguramente, la noche sí podía empeorar. Aún así, apartó la imagen, o cualquier pensamiento suscitado por ella y continuó caminando. Prefiriendo posar sus ojos en su amigo que en la chica a su lado. La cual caminaba provocativamente quebrando la cintura aquí y allá, con cada paso, haciendo que sus caderas se mecieran de un lado al otro al compás de su largo cabello rubio, ahora suelto.

—¡Qué problemático! —pensó, tan ensimismado que no notó cuando las palabras descendieron de su cabeza, a su garganta y luego a sus labios, por los cuales escurrieron. Chouji soltó una risa ahogada e Ino se volteó a verlo, confundida.

—¿Qué cosa lo es? —_Tú. _Pensó, pero reprimió el pensamiento mordiendo su labio inferior. Enterrando aquello en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Eh... nada. Olvídalo —ella frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que Ino no dejaría pasar aquello. Nada escapaba a su curiosidad.

—Dime que es tan problemático —insistió, ahora en un tono más demandante frenándose delante de él. Deteniéndole el paso. Sus manos descansando delicadamente en su cintura, sus largos y delgados dedos tamborileando contra los huesos levemente prominentes de su cadera.

Él suspiró —En verdad Ino, no es nada —aseguró. Obviamente aquello era una gran mentira, sin embargo no era la primera. De vez en cuando se forzaba a ocultarle sus reacciones.

—¡Shikamaru! —masculló entre dientes.

—Bien... ir a éste bar es problemático —ella sonrió, tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar a su lado.

—Te prometo que no será aburrido ¡Valdrá la pena! —él negó con la cabeza.

—No creo... —ella insistió durante todo el camino hacia el bar. Al cual finalmente llegaron, encontrándose con Naruto y Sakura en la puerta.

—¡Cerda! —chilló la pelirrosa, la cual llevaba su cabello rosado recogido en un pequeño rodete y sonreía felizmente—. Chouji... Shikamaru

Ambos muchachos asintieron y se dirigieron a hablar con Naruto, quien reía y carcajeaba como un tonto por cualquier cosa.

—¿Está ebrio? —preguntó la rubia a su amiga. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Él es así... —suspiró— Kiba le contó una tontería y ha estado riéndose desde hace ya quince minutos. No he podido hacer que se detuviera.

Ino rió —¡Vaya compañero de equipo que tienes frente de marquesina! —Sakura rió, observando a Naruto de reojo con una sonrisa.

—Si...

De pronto la voz de Shikamaru, por encima del murmullo de las demás personas –y particularmente de la risa estridente de Naruto- le llamó la atención. Le hablaba a ella, lo sabía, Shikamaru estaba usando ese tono que sólo dedicaba a su amiga. Ese tono de fastidio, y aburrimiento.

—¿Qué quieres Nara? —demandó caminando hacia él con una sonrisa de lado, el ruido de los tacos resonando contra el pavimento de la calle de la aldea.

Shikamaru sonrió —Me arrastraste aquí Yamanaka, ahora quiero entrar y sentarme. Estoy cansado y no me gusta quedarme parado, requiere demasiada energía y me fastidia. Es problemático —la chica rió, tomando a Shikamaru de un brazo y a Chouji del otro y comenzando a arrastrarlos hacia el interior del lugar. El cual se encontraba prácticamente en la penumbra, a excepción de algunas luces negras y demás que iluminaban tenuemente sectores privilegiados. La música resonaba como tambores contra las paredes provocando un eco interminable y una barra con taburetes se ubicaba en medio. A su alrededor varias mesas se encontraban ocupadas ya por shinobi de distintas edades. En un rincón no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban había una mesita baja rodeada de varios sillones, y contra la pared un sofá.

—Aquí estamos —aseguró la chica, ahora hacia la barra. Shikamaru y Chouji la observaron con cautela.

—¿Planeas beber alcohol? —la rubia sonrió a ambos.

—No, los tres lo haremos.

El Nara negó con la cabeza —Ino, yo no bebo.

—¡Nunca lo intentaste! —exclamó sentándose en uno de los taburetes, en medio de ambos muchacho. Chouji se sentó a su izquierda y Shikamaru se dejó caer en el de la derecha.

—Y, honestamente, no me interesa. Es problemático...

En ese instante, un hombre forzudo de aproximadamente 30 años se acercó a los tres desde el otro lado de la barra y esperó los pedidos— ¿Qué les traigo?

Shikamaru fue a declinar la oferta pero Ino se adelantó y replicó sin siquiera importarle la opinión de sus dos amigos. _Típico de ella. _Pensó el Nara poniendo los ojos en blanco y Chouji rió.

—Tres vasos de sake —dijo con una sonrisa provocativa, el hombre sonrió a la rubia de la barra y se marchó en busca de sus pedidos.

—Te dije que no bebería —masculló entre dientes.

—Si ustedes no beben sus vasos me los beberé yo, los tres ¿Eso quieren? —ambos negaron con la cabeza. Imaginando que Ino estando ebria sería tres veces peor que tener que soportar sus tonterías de siempre sobria.

—¡Bien! —exclamó feliz— Sólo por hoy seremos el viejo trío Ino-Shika-Cho.

Chouji y Shikamaru ambos arquearon una ceja antes de romper a reír ante lo absurdo de su amiga —¿Lo dices enserio?

La rubia asintió —¡Si! ¡Será divertido, tú serás Shikaku —señaló a Shikamaru quien rió— tú Chouza —Chouji sonrió— y yo seré Inoichi!

—Mujer problemática, no creo que Inoichi reciba el tipo de mirada que está dedicándote el hombre de la barra —Ino levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con la expresión lujuriosa del hombre frente a ella, aquel que acababa de depositar los tres recipientes frente a ellos.

Chouji rió —¡Cierto! —e Ino cruzó sus brazos intentando cubrir sus pechos semidesnudos de los ojos negros de aquel hombre.

—Como sea... —y sin decir más tomó el pequeño vaso cristalino frente a ella y acercándolo a sus labios partidos lo vertió en el interior de su boca, degustando lentamente el sabor seco-amargo del líquido incoloro. Sintiendo cada gota quemar su garganta a medida que descendía por su organismo, provocándole una breve sensación de calor que pronto se disipó.

Aaahh... —jadeó, pasando la punta de la lengua por sus labios en busca de resto de sake alguno, con una sonrisa. E inmediatamente levantó la mano ordenando que le trajeran un nuevo vaso.

—¡Oh! Oye, Ino tranquila con el alcohol... —sugirió el Nara, Ino se volvió a él y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Shika. He tomado antes.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el Akimichi— ¿Cuándo? —Ino rió, aceptando el vaso extra que el hombre de la barra le había otorgado sin cargo alguno. Shikamaru bufó al ver semejante gesto del sujeto, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Una vez, quise probar y robé una botella de sake de mi padre... —sonrió orgullosa— Él nunca se enteró.

Bebió inmediatamente el vaso y gesticuló a sus dos amigos para que hicieran lo mismo, los cuales sin discutir vaciaron el contenido de un trago. Chouji tosió y las facciones de Shikamaru se transformaron en un gesto similar a aquel que hacen las personas cuando beben jugo de limón directamente de la fruta. Ácido.

—Oh... —se quejó el Nara intentando pasar el sabor ardiente de su garganta. Chouji rió, sintiéndose de repente ligero en el instante en que el líquido llegó a su estómago.

—¿Qué les pareció? —carcajeó Ino, observando la reacción sorprendida de Chouji y la expresión de contrariedad de Shikamaru. El cual, aparentemente, había considerado el sake como demasiado fuerte para su organismo.

—Me agrada —confesó el Akimichi, el moreno recompuso sus facciones al instante.

—No está tan mal...

—¡Bien! ¡Otros tres! —gritó levantando la mano al mismo hombre que continuaba mirándola de aquella forma inadecuada. Pero ahora Ino parecía ignorarlo, y si ella lo hacía, Shikamaru también.

Pasaron al menos dos horas en aquella barra, observando a la gente pasar y ordenar sus bebidas. Bebiendo ellos mismos el sake de sus vasos, conversando y mirando los intentos inútiles de algunos hombres de acercarse a las mujeres. La gran mayoría fallaba mientras que un pequeño número lograba obtener un beso a cambio.

—¡Bah! —exclamó el Nara finalmente observando a un muchacho a su lado acercarse a una joven de largos cabellos marrones, la cual dirigió una mirada de asco al instante en que él abrió la boca— Es cierto que cada hombre tiene su sistema para cortejar a una mujer pero, aún así, yo no usaría la frase "¿Qué hace una chica tan linda sola?" —Chouji asintió riendo—. Es realmente idiota.

—¡Oh! ¡Y debo asumir que tú sabes mucho! —dijo finalmente la rubia con cierto sarcasmo. Shikamaru la miró ofendida y por un instante no respondió, sino que bebió su contenido de sake para luego volverse a ella.

—No dije que supiera mucho... pero al menos sé que NO debo hacer. Decir semejante estupidez es una de esas, nadie cree semejante mentira.

—¡Oh! Miren —interrumpió el Akimichi, señalando a una mesa no muy lejos de allí— Son Kiba y Hinata. Iré a hablar con ellos, ya vuelvo —aseguró e inmediatamente bajó del taburete y desapareció entre las personas que se concentraban a su alrededor. Shikamaru volvió su vista a la barra y bebió un nuevo sorbo del pequeño recipiente. Su organismo habiéndose acostumbrado ya al ingreso de la cándida bebida.

—¿Y qué dirías tú? —él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —rozó su mentó con el dedo índice y pulgar como sopesando la pregunta, manteniendo la mirada fija en la distancia, para luego posarla finalmente en la rubia frente a ella— supongo que dependería de la situación, y la persona.

Ino, de repente molesta, se puso de pié y Shikamaru la observó confundido —¿Qué?

—Bien, demuéstrame con... —examinó a los alrededores de donde se encontraban y sólo vio a la chica que minutos antes había rechazado al muchacho del que Shikamaru había comentado— ella.

El moreno la observó con incredulidad —¿Lo dices enserio? ¡No, Ino! ¡Es demasiado problemático!

Pero la rubia no cedería —Hazlo, Nara.

Él giró la mirada a la chica, lo cierto era que no tenía deseos de hacerlo. No porque la chica no fuera de su agrado ni porque requiriera demasiado esfuerzo acercarse y hablarle. Tampoco porque no tuviera interés alguno en ella, sino porque no quería hacer algo así delante de Ino. Le resultaba demasiado bizarro. Cierto, ella lo hacía constantemente en su rostro, el provocar y coquetear descaradamente con cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino. De hecho, lo había hecho horas antes con el hombre de la barra, el cual era obviamente demasiado grande para ella. Pero eso a Ino no la detuvo, nunca lo hacía. Nada la detenía. Y ésta vez sería él a quien no le importaría.

—Bien... —suspiró— mujer endemoniada —y sin decir más se puso de pié y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, el cual conservaba más por costumbre que por vicio (pues hacía tiempo ya lo había dejado) y lo llevó a sus labios. Acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

—Eh... —rascó su nuca de forma nerviosa, sonriendo con el objeto en la boca— Disculpa ¿Tienes fuego?

La chica examinó al hombre frente a ella y sonriendo asintió, extendiendo su mano con un encendedor plateado en mano, el cual el Nara aceptó gustoso, rozando "accidentalmente" los dedos de ella. Rápidamente encendió el delgado objeto entre sus labios y dando una larga y tendida pitada exhaló, devolviendo el objeto a la muchacha. La cual tardó unos instantes en soltar la mano de él de entre sus dedos, los cuales aferraban ahora únicamente el encendedor.

—Gracias... —dijo él sonriendo.

Ella devolvió el gesto amablemente —De nada. Oye, una pregunta... —él asintió— ¿Tú estás haciendo el examen jounin?

—Eso intento —replicó—, de ahí a estar haciéndolo bien es otro tema.

La joven castaña rió —¿Eres de aquí?

—Si, de Konoha. Tú por lo que veo no, nunca te había visto antes... ¿De donde eres? —Ino en la distancia lo observó con incredulidad ¿Realmente Shikamaru estaba entablando una conversación con la chica? Observó su reloj ¡Y hacía ya 10 minutos que lo hacía! ¿Estaría realmente interesado en ella?. Algo en su interior se agitó.

—De la aldea oculta de la lluvia—el moreno asintió y la muchacha observó por encima del hombro de él la mirada de una joven rubia desde la barra—. Eh... creo que tu novia te espera —dijo decepcionada señalando a Ino, Shikamaru se volteó a verla e intentando disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción se giró nuevamente a la castaña frente a él.

—No es mi novia, es una amiga nada más —y en su interior algo se revolvió— pero no debería dejarla sola. Fue un placer conocerte...

Y dándose media vuelta se dispuso a marcharse pero la muchacha lo detuvo por la muñeca, forzándolo a girarse a verla, sorprendido. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica se inclinó y hábilmente arrebató un beso de sus labios. Dejándolo completamente estupefacto, así como a Ino quien pareció de repente olvidarse de todo. Su mente completamente en blanco mientras observaba a su amigo recibir aquel beso de rebote.  
Shikamaru se despidió rápidamente y se marchó, regresando al taburete junto a la rubia, quien continuaba mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

—Vaya... —susurró, Shikamaru sintió el fuego ascender hacia sus mejillas, así como deseó que Ino no hubiera presenciado aquello—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de él al comprobar que, efectivamente, no lo sabía. No lo había preguntado porque, honestamente hablando, la chica no le había interesado. En absoluto, simplemente había querido probarle a Ino que estaba equivocada en lo que refería a él— No lo se... —bebió un sorbo del sake frente a él y observó de reojo a Ino, quien permanecía con la vista fija en su propio vaso de sake.

—Oye, Ino. Olvida eso ¿Si? Ni siquiera quise besarla... —ella lo miró en silencio, observando detenidamente las facciones de él. Sus párpados levemente caídos y la comisura de sus labios formando una clara mueca de descontento.

—¿Por qué te explicas? —dijo, finalmente logrando forzar una sonrisa en su pálido rostro—. Ven, Nara —fingió entusiasmo— vamos al sofá de allí que se ve realmente cómodo, no pareciera que Chouji fuera a volver pronto.  
Shikamaru asintió y tomándola de la mano, para evitar que la turbulenta multitud los separara y terminaran perdidos, la guió hasta el lugar. En el cual inmediatamente ambos se dejaron caer, exhaustos. Shikamaru recostándose levemente contra el respaldar del sofá –su brazo estirado por encima de éste, y la cabeza de Ino- mientras que la rubia, sentada a su lado, se inclinaba delicadamente contra el costado del cuerpo de su amigo. Acurrucándose sutilmente.

Shikamaru bajó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido —¿Qué haces?

Ella suspiró, sin siquiera moverse, fijando sus inmensas orbes cerúleas en los ojos color caoba de él —Nada ¿Por qué?

—Olvídalo... ¿Estás cansada? —la chica asintió—. ¿Tú no?

—Si, además creo que bebí demasiado —aseguró, sintiendo todo a su alrededor girar cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Incluso Ino, quien se encontraba contra él debajo de su brazo, parecía mecerse en su lugar. Lo cual el Nara sabía era claramente imposible.

—Jajaja —rió ella suavemente, dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados, permitiéndose sentir el agradable aroma que el chico desprendía. Aquella esencia tan suya e irremplazable.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú, pensé que resistirías más el alcohol. Eres débil...

Él ofendido bufó —No lo soy. Bebimos demasiado, Ino. Los dos. Cada uno habremos tomado entre 1 y 2 botellas.

—Eso creo ¿Te sientes mal? —él negó con la cabeza. Debía admitir que se sentía algo más ligero, como si su cabeza diera vueltas y en el interior de su mente los pensamientos se agitaran y mezclaran, y enredaran entre sí. Confundiéndolo. Pero lo cierto era que aquella sensación era agradable, estar de aquella forma era agradable. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Me alegro —murmuró Ino cerrando los ojos, estrechándose aún más contra el cuerpo de él—. Gracias...

—¿Por qué? —ella sonrió.

—Por haber venido conmigo, eres un gran amigo —él asintió. Habiendo olvidado por un momento aquella costumbre de Ino de decir la palabra "amigo" cada vez que intimaban demasiado. Como en aquel particular momento. No la culpaba, después de todo, era un método de defensa, y uno muy útil que servía para recordarle a ambos cuales eran sus límites. Y servía perfectamente a sus propósitos.

—A pesar de ser problemática —susurró— tú también lo eres —Ino rió.

A lo lejos Sakura observaba estupefacta la escena de su amiga con Shikamaru, a su lado permanecía Chouji mirando de la misma forma la imagen, sólo que él no se mostraba sorprendido. En absoluto. Sus pequeños ojos delataban que el robusto muchacho había presenciado escenas de ese tipo entre ellos antes. Lo cual llevaba a la pelirrosa a pensar que algo había ocurrido.


	15. Cansancio: Rozando el límite

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto. **

15/70

Heme aquí subiendo el capítulo 15 de la historia. Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo acá haciéndome un pequeño espacio para subir el capítulo antes de regresar a estudiar, aunque desearía no tener que hacerlo. En fin, voy a tratar de no aburrirlos y proplongarme demasiado, aunque saben que me cuesta mucho evitarlo, diciéndoles -como siempre- lo muy agradecida que estoy de que sigan esta larga historia mía cada día y tomen de su valioso tiempo para leerla, más aún aquellos que además de leerla se molestan en hacerme llegar su opinión. ¡Gracias! Y para akane0arwen5, que fue quien lo dijo, aunque puedo decir lo mismo de todos, no me molesta que me corrijan en lo más mínimo. De eso se trata todo esto ¿Verdad?. Gracias por hacérmelo saber, intentaré mejorar eso y si en este o cualquier otro capítulo quieren hacerme saber lo que sea, sientanse libres de hacerlo. Gracias a todos. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XV

"Cansancio: Rozando el límite"

—A pesar de ser problemática —susurró— tú también lo eres —Ino rió.

A lo lejos Sakura observaba estupefacta la escena de su amiga con Shikamaru, a su lado permanecía Chouji mirando de la misma forma la imagen, sólo que él no se mostraba sorprendido. En absoluto. Sus pequeños ojos delataban que el robusto muchacho había presenciado escenas de ese tipo entre ellos antes. Lo cual llevaba a la pelirrosa a pensar que algo había ocurrido.

Por lo que finalmente dominada por la curiosidad se atrevió a preguntar aquello que danzaba en su cabeza —Oye, Chouji...

El aludido se volteó a verla, imaginándose lo que Sakura preguntaría a continuación —¿Sucedió algo entre Ino y Shikamaru? Es decir... pareciera que, no lo sé, están juntos. O lo hubieran estado.

Chouji volvió la mirada a sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo, negando ante la vista frente a sus ojos —No, no pasó nada. Es decir, no lo sé realmente. Desde que Asuma-sensei murió ambos han estado comportándose de esa forma, lo que me hace pensar que quizá si sucedió algo que los unió más, pero no de la forma que piensas. De eso hace ya tres años.

—Shikamaru e Ino son sólo amigos, si se lo preguntas eso es lo que ambos responderán. Y es verdad, jamás han hecho algo que fuera indigno de una amistad. Es decir, jamás han cruzado esa línea. Ninguno de los dos. De ninguna forma, pero...

—¿Pero? —instó Sakura a que continuara, y así lo hizo.

—Pero pareciera todo el tiempo que desean más, que se desean de otra forma. No sólo como amigos —Sakura asintió—. Pero no hacen nada fuera de los límites de la amistad. Es decir, se abrazan... como cualquier amigo, sólo que ellos permanecen más tiempo entrelazados antes de soltarse. Se consuelan, y demás, pero aquellas acciones tienen otros significados.

—Pero... no lo entiendo Chouji ¿Por qué hacen eso? Es decir ¿Por qué no hablan las cosas frente a frente y aclaran todo?

El Akimichi suspiró, asintiendo —Bueno... No lo he hablado con ninguno de los dos. El tema es tabú, Shikamaru ni siquiera se atrevió a discutirlo conmigo, y él habla todo conmigo. Ino menos... Pero creo que es por miedo a perder la amistad que tienen. No fue fácil para ellos, al principio se llevaban muy mal ¿Sabes? Era imposible que no discutieran, aún lo hacen pero sin herirse. Tomó demasiado tiempo para que se volvieran genuinamente amigos. Y ahora dudo que quieran arrojarlo todo, arruinar tantos años de esfuerzo por algo de lo que no están seguros.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró la pelirrosa, levantando la mirada hacia su amiga y el Nara recostados plácidamente en el sofá. Conversando y riendo animadamente.

—Si, pero creo que deberían hacer algo... la tensión a veces es insoportable —Sakura asintió, y ambos continuaron observando a ambos jóvenes pasar el tiempo juntos. Los dos reclinados en el sofá, Ino aún recostada contra el cuerpo del chico el cual se apoyaba contra el respaldar, una mano por sobre éste y la cabeza de su amiga, mientras la otra caía inanimada a su lado.

—¡Shika! ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —rió dándole un pequeño golpecito con la punta del dedo índice en la sien.

—Si sigues golpeándola no creo que muy bien, mujer problemática.

—Me pregunto... Si tu gran coeficiente intelectual disminuirá con los efectos del alcohol —él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Bromeas? Eso no tiene sentido, además, que yo recuerde, tú estás tan ebria como yo. Probablemente más.

—Probablemente no —negó ella, riendo—. Yo no soy tan endeble como tú, Nara.

El moreno rió, descansando su cabeza contra el mullido respaldar del sillón. Cerrando lentamente los ojos —Di lo que quieras, Yamanaka. Estás borracha.

—¡No lo estoy! —chilló, carcajeando—. Tú si lo estás, y mucho.

—Nah, sólo un poco mareado —ella se inclinó y besó su frente, enviando una descarga de tensión hacia el cuerpo del muchacho—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Una vez más repitió la acción —Porque te duele la cabeza, para que se te cure.

—Eso es tonto —masculló, incapaz de reaccionar—, sólo se le dice a los niños que los dolores se curan de esa forma.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?! —demandó saber. Él negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse más y más de su cuerpo. Mirando el reloj comprobó que ya eran las 4:30 de la madrugada.

—No. Sabes que no eres tonta —la joven sonrió, Shikamaru junto con Chouji eran uno de los pocos que reconocían su inteligencia, y no se limitaban únicamente a admirar su belleza. Como otros tanto hombres. Por eso, sus amigos eran importantes para ella. Especiales. Únicos.

—Gracias... —susurró, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Shikamaru asintió rodeando los hombros de ella con sus brazos, lánguidamente.

—Oye, Ino sé que probablemente tú quieras quedarte, y no te culpo, pero yo quiero irme.

—Entonces, busquemos a Chouji y vayámonos de aquí —el moreno asintió. Y ambos inmediatamente se pusieron de pié, Shikamaru tambaleándose por culpa de los efectos del alcohol.

Caminaron lentamente entre la multitud, esquivando algunas personas y parejas a su alrededor. Chocando de vez en cuando a alguien pero ignorando con una sonrisa las miradas de odio que éstos les dedicaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba Chouji, junto a Sakura.

—Ey, amigo... —arrastró las palabras el Nara— Te tardaste ¿No crees? Te estuvimos esperando.

Ino rió, observando a Shikamaru hablar torpemente —Shika tiene razón ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Espero que no intentando conquistar a la frente de marquesina —Sakura se mostró ofendida—, sería caótico.

Shikamaru rió —Problemático, si.

—¡Deja de hablar tonterías ¿Quieres cerda?! —la rubia sonrió tontamente, sacando la lengua a su amiga, y Sakura molesta replicó— Estás ebria.

—¡Te lo dije, mujer problemática! Tú no lo querías admitir pero bebiste de más —la pelirrosa enfada se giró al Nara también.

—¡Y tú también Shikamaru, estás borracho! —Chouji rió. Sakura podía ser ciertamente aterradora.

—Bien... bien, tranquilos todos —dijo el Akimichi con un gesto de la mano— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me buscaban?

—Para irnos, Shikamaru se siente mal por estar ebrio y-

—¡No estoy ebrio! ¡Y no me siento mal Ino! Simplemente estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza... —ella rió y él masculló por lo bajo "mujer problemática".

—Como te decía, Shika está "cansado" y le "duele la cabeza" y queríamos irnos —el castaño pareció meditarlo unos segundos y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que estando tan ebrios ambos, ninguno se daría realmente cuenta si les mentía diciéndoles que deseaba quedarse un poco más. Probablemente cualquier otro día lo notarían, pero no hoy.

—Oh, vayan ustedes. Yo me quedaré con Naruto, Kiba, Sakura y Hinata.

—¿Estás seguro, amigo? —lo cuestionó Shikamaru. Chouji asintió.

—Si, tú ve ¡Vete! Y ten cuidado que tu madre no te vea en ese estado —el moreno asintió y ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Ino rodeando la cintura del chico con uno de sus delgados brazos, intentando ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie dado que su amigo tendía a tropezar bastante, mientras que él la rodeaba con su brazo por el hombro.

Finalmente salieron a la calle y al fulgor de la noche, la luna aún impetuosa sobre sus cabezas mientras cientos de estrellas plateadas adornaban el negro firmamento. Haciéndolo resplandecer con belleza y majestuosidad. Por un largo tramo caminaron en completo silencio, limitándose únicamente a sentir la compañía del otro a su lado. La calidez de los cuerpo, la respiración pausada y acompasada de ambos. La tranquilidad del lugar, hasta que Shikamaru recordó las palabras de su amigo e inmediatamente se detuvo en seco. Forzando a Ino a detenerse también.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella. Él levantó la mirada al cielo, contemplando la inmensa oscuridad cubrirlo todo. Allí donde viera todo era negro.

—Mi madre... —susurró— no puede verme así. Chouji tiene razón.

—¡Oh, Shikamaru! Tu madre seguro estará durmiendo cuando llegues —el moreno negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, no la conoces. Mi madre es en extremo la mujer más problemática de la aldea —Ino arqueó una ceja.

—¿Mas que yo? —él asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Probablemente.

—¿Entonces, que sugieres hacer? —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero no puedo regresar a mi casa así... ¡Mujer problemática si no me hubieras hecho beber no estaría en este problema!

—¿Yo?

—¡Si, tú! Soluciónalo... —Ino bufó, molesta. ¿Cómo podía su amigo insinuar semejante cosa? ¿Cómo podía culparla a ella? Él solo, por su cuenta, había ingerido el sake. Y lo había hecho, prácticamente, sin quejarse. Entonces ¿por qué tenía que ser ella quien solucionara el problema? No, no tenía sentido... Pero entonces, una idea asaltó su cabeza.

—¡Ya sé! Tu departamento. Puedes pasar la noche allí, llamarás a tu casa y dirás que te quedaste allí porque es tarde y no quieres molestarlos.

El chico asintió, aparentemente de acuerdo —Bien, vamos. Así lo conocerás finalmente.

Ino dio un saltito de alegría —¡Si! —sonsacando al Nara una débil sonrisa. _¿De donde saca la energía?_.

Finalmente y tras caminar durante quince minutos más, tambaleándose y arrastrando los pies torpemente, llegaron a un gran edificio de concreto de aproximadamente cinco pisos de altura. Cuyas tejas eran color azul claro.

—¿Aquí es? —él asintió, rebuscando entre las llaves de su bolsillo en busca de la indicada. La cual inmediatamente encontró e introdujo, luego de dos intentos, en la cerradura. Abriendo al instante la puerta de entrada.

—Pasa —le indicó, dando unos pasos él mismo hacia el interior y cerrándola detrás de su rubia amiga.

—¿En qué piso es tu apartamento? —el moreno bufó, observando la escalera que se alzaba delante de ellos.

—En el cuarto piso —ambos dieron unos pasos y comenzaron a ascender lentamente la escalera. Escalón por escalón, cuidando de no caer, hasta que finalmente llegaron al piso indicado. Frente a ellos una pequeña puerta blanca se encontraba, cuyo número dorado leía 4.

Shikamaru, volvió a rebuscar en su llavero y tras unos instantes metió una nueva llave en la cerradura. Ino pudo notar que estaba recién hecha pues resplandecía el color dorado del que estaba compuesta. Sin rastros del paso del tiempo en el objeto en la mano de él.

—¿Te quedarás allí parada? —preguntó a la chica al ver que ésta no se movía. Ino rió y negando con la cabeza dio un paso al interior, observando a Shikamaru cerrar la puerta tras ella para luego caminar hacia el teléfono. Mientras discaba el número de su casa hizo un gesto con la mano indicado que recorriera el lugar si deseaba. Y así lo hizo. Mientras, él permaneció con el tubo contra la oreja. Oyendo desconcertadamente el teléfono sonar una y otra vez hasta que una voz familiar, la cual reconoció al instante afortunadamente como la de su padre, replicó. _¿Si?_. Cuestionó.

Shikamaru respiró hondo e intentó sonar sereno y aburrido, como habitual —¿Papá? Soy yo, Shikamaru —anunció—. Me quedaré en el departamento esta noche porque ya es demasiado tarde ¿Si? Dile a mamá que no se preocupe.

El hombre replicó del otro lado: _Está bien_, y cortó. Dando por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo, y pesar de todo, Shikamaru no pudo identificar si el tono de su padre había sido de simple indiferencia o enfado. No estaba realmente seguro, pero al momento tampoco le importó. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en aquello.

Entonces Ino reapareció en la sala —¡Vaya, Shika! Es espacioso... —comentó. El moreno asintió y tomándola de la mano, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación, con ella detrás. E inmediatamente se dejó caer contra la cama, Ino cayó a su lado.

—¿Shikamaru...? —él cerró los ojos, inspirando y exhalando lentamente. Como intentando relajarse.

—Estoy cansado, Ino... —ella asintió, acariciando suavemente el rostro de él.

—Lo se, Shika. Bebiste mucho —pero él apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—No, no eso—murmuró, girando levemente su cabeza hacia la muchacha rubia recostada a su lado. Contemplando apenado la expresión de miedo y angustia de Ino, temiendo que su amigo continuara aquella frase, y los arrastrara a ambos hacia aquella conversación dañina. Aquella que los dos evadían, constantemente—. Tienes razón... bebí mucho.

Ino respiró profundamente pero no replicó, simplemente permaneció en la cama contemplando la expresión dolida de su amigo. Sus labios levemente partidos, su respiración ahora agitada —Shika-

—Ino ¿Me ayudarías a entrar en la cama? —ella asintió, indicándole que se incorporara, para luego marcharse rápidamente y regresar con unas ropas de su amigo en mano. Prendas que había encontrado en el placard próximo a la cama.

—Levanta los brazos —susurró, trepando sobre las piernas extendidas de él, tomando el borde de la remera del muchacho y comenzando a deslizarla por su bronceada piel. Desnudándolo lenta y suavemente.

—Ino... —la detuvo por las muñecas, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó temerosa, sintiendo el fuego recorrerle las venas y encenderle cada rincón de su cuerpo como si éste estuviera en llamas. Observando con la respiración agitada el pecho desnudo y bien torneado del hombre frente a ella.

—Gracias... —susurró finalmente, dejándose caer nuevamente contra el colchón. Cerrando los ojos apesadumbrado.

Ino comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de él, tragando con dificultad el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta. Sintiéndose de repente incómoda ante la situación. Pero no debía estarlo, pensaba. Aquello no debía sentirse extraño. Ino había visto en otras ocasiones a Shikamaru únicamente vestido con su ropa interior, en misiones y demás. Así como también a Chouji. Aquello era inevitable siendo shinobi. Y el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amigo, se suponía, no debía provocar ninguna reacción en ella. Era su amigo, después de todo.

_¡Dios! _Pensó, fijando su mirada en algún punto distante detrás de él, y sobre la pared. Una pequeña mancha de humedad, diminuta que serviría de distracción durante aquella tarea. Realmente era un mal momento para estar pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho días atrás durante una de las clases de la academia. Ciertamente inapropiado e indecente. ¿Por qué había dejado a la pelirrosa contarle aquello? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que nunca lo debería haber permitido.

—Ya está—anunció. Finalmente sintiendo el aire a su alrededor más ligero. Como si la tensión de segundos antes se hubiera disipado, y de repente reinara la tranquilidad.

Shikamaru se incorporó torpemente, sentándose al borde de la cama y contemplando con ojos cansinos la expresión soñolienta de su amiga. Quien acababa de dejar escapar un largo y tendido bostezo, el cual había cubierto por su mano, pero igual había llegado a oídos de él.

—Ino... —susurró, poniéndose de pié con torpeza y acercándose a ella— ¿Quieres quedarte? Estás exhausta y...

—¡¿Quedarme?! —exclamó, él asintió débilmente.

—Si, ya sabes... dormir aquí —señaló la gran cama detrás suyo—. Tardarás demasiado en llegar a tu casa y no me quedaré tranquilo si te vas sola.

—¿Y... y donde dormiré? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—¿Conmigo? Somos amigos... y ya hemos dormido juntos en otras ocasiones.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, Shikamaru tenía razón. No había razón por la que ella debiera incomodarse. Después de todo ellos eran amigos, y no había nada de malo en dormir juntos. Era algo totalmente desinteresado e inocente. Un favor que él le hacía a ella. Nada más.

_Nada más... _Pensó amargamente, pero calló —Está bien.

El chico sonrió, aún somnoliento —Bien, allí tienes ropa mía para dormir —señaló el placard— toma lo que quieras y ponte cómoda.

—Bien... Gracias Shika —él se escabulló dentro de las sábanas, y giró el rostro hacia ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

—No hay problema, Ino —murmuró— No hay problema...


	16. Insomnio

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/70

Me disculpo por estar subiendo este capítulo tan tarde, mil perdones a todos. Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Disculpen la demora, acá esta el capítulo 16 de "Grietas". Y ojalá sea de su agrado. Debo admitir que no dejo de sorprenderme de la amabilidad de sus reviews, de los de todos, de verdad. Son muy buenos conmigo, quizá demasiado. Gracias, honestamente, por hacerme sentir que la historia vale la pena. Y H.B. gracias por avisarme lo de la coma vocativa, las comas son mi perdición, se que un día van a terminar arruinándome. En fin, gracias a todos por leer y hacerme su opinión. Espero sigan haciéndolo. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XVI

"Insomnio"

Al instante en que sintió el calor de otro cuerpo deslizarse entre las sábanas junto a él supo que Ino se había acostado a su lado. Y desde ese momento, todo su ser que hasta el momento había permanecido adormilado parecía haber despertado. Todo cansancio se había desvanecido, de repente, y cada nervio de su cuerpo había cobrado vida. Dejándolo en un estado de tensión y alerta que Shikamaru no había deseado, él simplemente había querido dormir. Y de eso hacía ya una hora, mientras de momento permanecía de espalda a la chica en su cama intentando olvidar su presencia e ignorar la agradable sensación que estar tan cerca de su piel provocaba. Obviamente, sus cuerpos no se tocaban. Shikamaru era cuidadoso de permanecer lo más alejado de ella posible, al menos lo más distanciado que permitiera la cama. Lo cual era suficiente para obviar el roce accidental.

Ino gimió detrás de él, revolviéndose una vez más en las sábanas. Suspirando. ¿Estaría ella también despierta? No se atrevía a mirar. Y así otra media hora pasó, ya debían ser aproximadamente las 5:30 de la madrugada.

—Ino... ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó tímidamente, demasiado se le antojó. Había intentado sonar más firme pero su voz lo había traicionado. El bulto de tela a su lado se removió una vez más, inquieto, pero no replicó. No dijo nada, tampoco lo hizo durante los cinco minutos siguientes. Haciéndolo suspirar. _Está dormida_.

—¿Shikamaru? —su voz que sonaba tan suave lo hizo girarse, evitando deliberadamente entrar en contacto con la piel de ella. Allí, frente a él, la expresión serena de Ino lo observaba a los ojos, con el cabello suelto y revuelto sobre su cabeza. Lo cual la hacía ver realmente atractiva, como si ellos hubieran... ¡No! Rápidamente apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza, _¿Qué demonios me pasa?_, se reprochó. Después de todo Ino era su amiga.

—¿Si? —ella cerró los ojos y respiró lenta y pausadamente, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento contra el rostro de él.

—Nada... —dijo inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir. Pero el cansancio que antes sentía no acudió de regreso a ella, la presencia a su lado, a tan solo centímetros de distancia, la mantenía despierta.

—¿No puedes dormir? —la rubia negó lentamente.

—Yo tampoco —confesó él e Ino sonrió débilmente—. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—No lo sé... —él estiró la mano lentamente debajo de las sábanas pero inmediatamente la retrajo, instantes antes de poder rozarla. No quería incomodarla.

—Sé a que te refieres, aunque... nunca antes me había pasado. Es decir, me conoces tengo el sueño pesado —Ino rió.

—Y puedes dormirte en cualquier lado —Shikamaru sonrió, recostándose boca arriba y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. En un intento desesperado de contener aquella necesidad pulsante, que lo quemaba, de tocarla.

—Ajá, pero esta noche no... aunque no sé porque.

—¿Insomnio? —él asintió, girando su cabeza perezosamente hacia ella.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué te tiene inquieta? —la joven rubia suspiró.

—Simplemente pensaba... —Shikamaru la miró con curiosidad pero ella no ahondó en detalles de sus pensamientos. Por lo que el moreno pensó serían verdaderamente privados. Aún así sintió curiosidad.

—¿Puede saberse en qué? ¿O es algo íntimo? —las mejillas de ella se tintaron levemente de un tono rosado para luego desvanecerse casi imperceptiblemente.

—Nada importante. Siento que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y es como si el peso me empezara a inquietar.

—Creo que te entiendo —susurró, abandonando la posición para recostarse de costado mirándola a ella, nuevamente—. ¿Pero que te tiene pensando tanto... o quien? —aventuró. Cuando ella no respondió él comprendió la indirecta —Entiendo, no es asunto mío —Ino asintió—. Pero no me equivoqué ¿Cierto? Es un quien y no un qué.

—No, en eso tienes razón —Shikamaru asintió y mordió su labio inferior. Sintiendo en su interior algo retorcerse ¿Por qué debía ser intuitivo en relación a las mujeres cuando menos lo deseaba? _Problemático, en efecto..._

—¿Te molestó que no te dijera? —él la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? Es tu vida, Ino... No la mía. Simplemente somos amigos, no tienes que contármelo TODO —ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una acidez concentrarse en su interior. Quemándole lenta y tortuosamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Piensas en alguien? —se animó a preguntar, él se encogió de hombros. Dándole a entender lo mismo que ella antes a él, que aquello no era asunto suyo—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Shikamaru.

—Está bien. No importa... —ella desvió la mirada al techo por unos instantes. Los ojos penetrantes de él sobre ella empezaban a incomodarla.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado —dijo el moreno finalmente, ella se volteó a verlo, sintiendo de repente sus mejillas arder de vergüenza con el recuerdo de haberlo desvestido. Pero él aparentemente lo ignoró, como todo.

—De nada... gracias por haberme dejado quedar —él sonrió, pero luego su expresión se transformó en una de contrariedad.

—Quedarte aquí conmigo te meterá en problemas con tu padre mañana ¿Verdad?

—Probablemente —aseguró la rubia viendo la culpabilidad trepar a las facciones de su amigo— ¡Pero no te preocupes! —aseguró.

Él bajó la mirada a su pecho cubierto por las sábanas —No tenía intenciones de meterte en problemas, Ino. Lo siento...

—No es tu culpa, yo decidí quedarme aquí. Fue mi decisión, ya soy grande para saber lo que hago. Él es quien debe comprenderlo, mi madre probablemente lo entenderá.

—Aún así, no debí pedírtelo. Te metí en una situación problemática —ella rió.

—Tú no me lo pediste, me ofreciste quedarme —él asintió.

—Aún así... quería que te quedaras —confesó. Y de repente, toda serenidad desapareció. El cuerpo de Ino se tensó sobre el colchón y Shikamaru supo que había cometido un error, probablemente el segundo en la noche. _¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_. Pensó, al verla removerse incómoda en su lugar. Sus ojos fijos en cualquier punto donde no estuviera él.

—Buenas noches, Shikamaru —dijo Ino finalmente volteándose, dándole nuevamente la espalda. El moreno suspiró, sintiéndose compungido, pero no replicó. Simplemente permaneció viendo la espalda de su antigua remera color verde oscuro, la cual Ino había tomado para dormir en ella. _Lo siento_. Quiso decir, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para alivianar la tensión. Y aquellas palabras lo harían todo únicamente más complicado.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac_, era todo lo que se oía en la silente habitación. Todo lo que resonaba en su solitaria cabeza. Ino permanecía aún a su lado en completo silencio, suspirando y moviéndose de vez en cuando. Shikamaru sabía que su rubia amiga aún estaba despierta pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Después de todo, ella había dejado muy claro que no quería continuar conversando con él al instante en que se dio vuelta. Dándole la espalda por completo. Y allí estaba nuevamente el redundante sonido del reloj a su lado; _tic, tac, tic, tac. _Una y otra vez sonaban, de un lado al otro giraba la aguja lenta y tortuosamente. Todo aquella noche estaba saliendo mal, absolutamente todo.

—¿Shikamaru? —la tensión en el pecho del muchacho descendió lentamente.

—Ino... —su voz sonaba arrepentida, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a la rubia.

—No puedo dormir —susurró—, no puedo hacer nada para dormir.

Él asintió —Yo tampoco —entonces, el pie frío de la chica rozó accidentalmente la pierna de él.

—¿Tienes frío? —ella asintió—. Ven...

—¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad, pero él simplemente sonrió.

—Dijiste que tenías frío ¿No? Bueno, eso es porque estás del lado que da a la ventana... ven más cerca de mí.

Ella asintió moviéndose cuidadosamente hacia el centro de la cama, aún evitando deliberadamente cualquier roce con el muchacho que pudiera enviar descargas a través de su cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo.

—¿Ino? —la observó con aquellos ojos caoba que tanto hipnotizaban, haciéndola relajarse al instante. Shikamaru siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. Era como si su actitud relajada contrarrestara la tensión nerviosa en la que Ino se encontraba constantemente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—S-si —una fría ráfaga de viento se filtró debajo de las sábanas acariciándole las piernas desnudas.

—Dime... ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? —ella intentó negarlo pero él la detuvo—. No me digas que no lo haces... ¿Es por algo que dije o hice?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su interior contorsionarse por la creciente culpa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Shikamaru tenía razón, y lo sabía, no tenía sentido el mentirle. Él mismo lo había dicho, y era cierto. Ella si se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él, lo cual era absurdo si consideraba que se trataba de Shikamaru. Él no le haría nada, él nunca se atrevería a hacerle nada. No, la cuestión era otra. Tenía que ver con ella misma. Pero resultaba hipócrita su comportamiento si pensaba en todas aquellas veces en que le había pedido al Nara –así como también al Akimichi- que no se alejara de ella. Porque Ino lo sabía, no se trataba de la distancia en la cama. Eso era un acto simbólico. No, se trataba de su amistad. De su intrínseca relación.

—No, no es eso Shika... —él continuó observándola dolido. Lo cierto era que el moreno no había intentado nada en ella, no había deseado en ningún momento incomodarla o hacerle creer que pasaría el límite instaurado de la amistad. De hecho, no lo había hecho tampoco. ¿Los amigos no anhelaban la compañía del otro? ¿Qué había de malo en eso? —¿Entonces? —rascó incómodo su nuca—. De verdad no lo entiendo, Ino. Me dices cientos de veces que no te aparte, que somos amigos y que eso es lo más importante... más que cualquier otra cosa. Que eso es lo que dijo él, que eso es lo que querría Asuma.

—Lo sé pero-

—Y cuando intento ser un buen amigo, sin quejarme ni llamarte problemática o discutir contigo... haces esto. Oye, yo simplemente sugería que te acercaras por el frío.

—Lo se ¡Lo siento! —exclamó impulsándose en el colchón contra él, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. El cual inmediatamente rodeó su aparente frágil figura con sus brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? —ella se estremeció en su agarre.

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decírselo. No se atrevía, no quería perderlo. Chouji y Shikamaru eran todo lo que a ella le quedaba. Desde la partida de Asuma Ino se había visto más inclinada hacia sus dos amigos, como nunca antes lo había estado. Pero sobre todo hacia Shikamaru, quien había estado junto a ella durante aquel doloroso duelo. El cual había quebrado completamente el espíritu de la muchacha, así como el de sus dos amigos, pero Chouji no había sabido consolarla. Y Shikamaru si.

—¡Me molesta la impotencia! —exclamó finalmente—. Me molesta no poder hacer nada con lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Como esa vez durante la lucha contra Hidan —Shikamaru se tensó—, y la última misión que tuvimos juntos. Las dos veces tuviste que salvarme tú, no me gusta depender de ti. No quiero sentir que necesito de tu presencia a cada rato... —jadeó. _No te quiero en mi cabeza a cada rato_.

—Oh... —murmuró. Lo había comprendido, no necesitaba más explicaciones o analogías disfrazadas. No necesitaba más ejemplos. Pero aún así no la soltó.

—Shika... —él no replicó, simplemente extendió uno de sus brazos y tomando la colcha de su cama los cubrió a ambos. Cuidadosamente, con la mayor dedicación posible. Asegurándose de que ella no volviera a tener frío, no mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos. Él tampoco quería aquello, de todas formas. No era nada nuevo...

—Shhh... Mejor durmamos ¿Sí? Ya casi son las 6 de la mañana —Ino asintió, apretando fuertemente los ojos, forzando una lágrima que colgaba al filo de sus ojos opalinos a caer fría por su mejilla hasta sus labios.

—Está bien.

-------- o --------

Los débiles rayos de sol se filtraron por la desvencijada ventana, dando un matiz dorado a toda la habitación. Habitación en la cual aún descansaba Ino, estirada en la gran cama, cubierta hasta el pecho con las sábanas. Aquellas que olían tanto a él, que olían a pino, tierra húmeda y menta.

—Mmmm.... —gimió, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya. Sintiendo una puntada pulsar en su cabeza, contra su sien, intermitentemente. _Resaca. _Entonces recordó la presencia de alguien más en la cama, pero no sintió su calor a su lado—. ¿Shikamaru? —volvió la vista a su lado— No está...

Tirando hacia atrás la cabeza contra la almohada contempló el vacío de la habitación. El espacio que se alzaba sobre ella, los cálidos haces de luz atravesando el cuarto donde se podían ver cientos de partículas de polvo girar en torno a la nada. Como planetas alrededor del sol. Hasta que el ruido desde la cocina llamó su atención. _Shikamaru_.

Incorporándose, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y llevando una mano a su cabeza se deslizó al borde del colchón. Contemplando sus largas y torneadas piernas desnudas debajo de la gran remera que la vestía hasta los muslos. Estirando sus brazos y espalda, notó de repente, lo bien que había dormido pues ningún vestigio de incomodidad por mala postura se registraba. Lo cual la sorprendió realmente, pues había dormido acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su amigo, en torno a sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Shika? —preguntó tambaleándose hasta la puerta, por la cual se asomó a la cocina comedor. El moreno permanecía allí, de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación, preparando el desayuno.

—¡Oh! Ino... no oí cuando te despertase —dijo— ¿Quieres desayunar algo? ¿Té, café? ¿Jugo de naranja?

La rubia sonrió —Té verde estaría bien, Shika. Gracias. Y si haces jugo para ti entonces te acepto un vaso, no quiero que prepares uno solamente para mi —él asintió y retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Shikamaru aún vestía, únicamente, aquellos pantalones holgados color gris gastado que usaba para dormir. Por lo que Ino no se molestó en cambiarse y caminó envuelta en la remera de él hacia la mesa, en la cual tomó asiento.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó el chico depositando la taza humeante en la mesa, junto a un vaso de contenido anaranjado.

—Si, demasiado —él sonrió. Sentándose frente a ella.

—Me alegro, Ino —y dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Ino contempló a su amigo beber un largo trago —¿Tú? ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, supongo... —su expresión completamente indiferente. Ningún rastro de emoción alguna escapaba a su frígido semblante. Tal era la seriedad en sus rasgos que Ino sintió tensarse.

—¡Oye! —intentó derretirlo, provocando alguna de sus habituales disputas— Tú no hiciste jugo para ti —él arqueó la ceja.

—No, pero tú lo querías... —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Si! ¡Pero te dije que no quería que te tomaras la molestia de hacerlo para mí! —él finalmente, rendido, rió. Sonsacando una sonrisa a Ino.

—Vaya que eres problemática... si lo quieres ¿porque haces las cosas tan difíciles?. Y estoy seguro que si no te lo hacía te habrías enfadado —ella asintió, feliz de ver el humor de su amigo de regreso.

—Es probable —él sonrió, bebiendo otro sorbo de su café.

—¡Qué problemática! Eres imposible, Ino.

Ella cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, fingiendo enfado —¡¡No lo soy!!

—Oh... si lo eres, mujer. Si lo eres.

—Y tú eres un holgazán bueno para nada —él chico soltó una risita ahogada.

—¿Quién es la holgazana que durmió hasta las 12 del mediodía? —Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¡¿Qué hora es?! —chilló poniéndose de pié de un salto, él miró su reloj y con monotonía replicó:

—12:06...

—¡Oh, no! ¡Debo irme! Mi padre... —chilló corriendo a la habitación a vestirse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Shikamaru permaneció en la sala contemplando la puerta por la que Ino había desaparecido en completo silencio, incorporándose lentamente para dejar su taza vacía en el lavabo.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió con un casi imperceptible "clic" y de la habitación salió la muchacha vestida nuevamente con aquel vestido azul marino que había vestido la noche anterior, y que Shikamaru tan bien recordaba. Y calzando unas altas sandalias de tacón.

—¡Gracias por todo, Shika! —exclamó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si la noche anterior ni las palabras pronunciadas no hubieran sucedido. Y él le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma, sonriendo como si nada. Enterrando en lo profundo de su mente aquellos sucesos vividos la noche anterior. Después de todo, así era su relación. Aproximar y alejar, intimar y pretender luego que nada había sucedido. Como siempre —Nos vemos el lunes ¡Adiós, Shika! —él suspiró, viéndola salir por la puerta de su apartamento. _Adiós Ino..._


	17. Ciclo infinito

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

17/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdón por la demora, de verdad, quería subirlo antes pero mi computadora se reveló contra mi y no pude hacer nada. En fin, voy a ser breve para no aburrirlos y entretenerlos con mi bla bla sin sentido y dejarlos para que lean tranquilos. Ya sabe, no tengo palabras para agradecerle el que se tomen la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y más aún que roben desu tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión, que siempre es bienvenida ya que me ayuda a mejorar, o eso espero. ¡¡Gracias!! Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Grietas**

XVII

"Ciclo infinito"

(Volver a comenzar)

Sintió un suave golpeteo en uno de sus hombros, tan ligero como una pluma y aún así lo suficientemente fuerte como para percibirlo correctamente. Adormilado, abrió los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza en la almohada. Mirando allí a su izquierda estaba ella, Ino, sonriéndole alegremente.

Él suspiró y girándose le dio la espalda, oyendo el gentil gemido escapar de los labios de ella , seguido de un pequeño llamado de atención —¡Ey!

—Mmmm... déjame en paz mujer problemática —murmuró, colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza perezosamente en un intento de ahogar la voz de ella. No quería oírla, quería dormir.

—¡Levántate Nara! —le ordenó finalmente levantando la voz. _Así que hoy tiene la paciencia fácilmente quebrantable. _Pensó; _Mejor no enfadarla_. Aún así su cuerpo no reaccionó, no se movió sino que siguió durmiendo.

—Quiero dormir —se quejó, sonsacando una carcajada de su amiga. Lo cual le irritó pero no replicó, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Ni la motivación.

—¡Oh, por favor! Suenas como un niño, despiértate ya ¿Quieres? —él negó con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—No. Vete —masculló entre dientes. Y ella volvió a reír.

—¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! —exclamó entonces la joven rubia levantando la voz y arrancando las sábanas de encima de Shikamaru, observando como el cuerpo del chico se aovillaba una vez más contra sí y contra el colchón.

—Cúbreme... tengo frío —gimoteó—. Hazlo, Ino...

—¡No! Levántate o te arrojaré agua helada en la cabeza —él bostezo e incorporándose arrebató las sábanas de las manos de ella y retomó su lugar en la cama. Cubriendo nuevamente su semidesnudo cuerpo.

—¡Ey! —se quejó. Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Eres muy lenta...

—Si, claro —replicó ella con sarcasmo— tú eres rápido cuando te conviene.

Él sonrió débilmente, aún con los ojos cerrados —Por supuesto —y volteándose retomó su descanso.

Ino frustrada se dejó caer al borde de la cama y comenzó a examinar a su alrededor la habitación en penumbra. Observando curiosamente las cosas que el moreno tenía en su cuarto, buscando algo que pudiera hacerlo salir de la cama. Junto a la cama había una mesita de noche, sobre la cual yacía una lámpara color verde oscuro y un vaso de agua, así como un reloj despertador. Frente a los pies de la cama un escritorio, y al lado de éste un gran ropero de madera pintado en tonos verde oscuro también. Sobre el escritorio colgaba una repisa, y encima de esta una foto del equipo 10 a sus doce años –con Asuma presente-, una a los quince –también con su sensei en ella- y una actual donde sólo estaban ellos tres. Sin Asuma.

—Vaya... —susurró, examinando el resto de la habitación. En general lo demás eran cosas de utilidad, nada de valor sentimental. Sin embargo, Ino debía admitir que se sentía sorprendida porque su amigo conservara objetos, imágenes de tal valor para ellos. Al menos a la vista.

—¿Qué es lo tan sorprendente? —murmuró él asomando su cabeza debajo de la sábana, Ino rió ante la expresión somnolienta del chico y sus negros cabellos enmarañados.

—Tú —canturreó la rubia con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pié y llevando las manos a sus caderas— es increíble lo mucho que puedes dormir. Ahora levántate o llegaremos tarde a la academia.

Él asintió, bostezando y estirando sus extremidades lentamente. Pesadamente se incorporó y tras haberse puesto de pie comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones en busca de su atuendo habitual, el cual halló al instante plegado a los pies de su cama.

—Tonto, está ahí tu ropa —él dormido arrastró los pies hasta allí, encorvado y con los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo. Ino rió.

—¡Despierta! —exclamó dándole un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Ey! —se quejó él, frotando su nuca adolorida— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ya estoy fuera de la cama, me tomaré todo el tiempo que quiera para cambiarme. Si no te gusta vete...

Ino rió —No, porque volverás a meterte en la cama al instante en que cruce esa puerta.

—No lo haré, de todas formas debes salir para que me cambie... —ella sonrió y asintió, marchándose. E inmediatamente, al instante en que la chica estuvo fuera de su cuarto, el moreno se arrastró una vez más hacia la cama, en la cual se dejó caer. Y así descanso otros quince minutos más, hasta que un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto resonó, pero él lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado sumido en el sueño como para reparar en ruido sordo tan bajo.

—¿Shikamaru? —llamó la voz del otro lado, él se revolvió inquieto pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió durmiendo. Por lo que Ino se atrevió a asomar la cabeza, abriendo la puerta con un agudo "crack" —. ¡Shikamaru! —gritó al verlo en la cama.

A grandes zancadas se acercó al colchón junto a él, y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente —¡¡¡Despierta, vago!!! ¡Llegaremos tarde y yo no llegaré tarde por tú culpa!

—Entonces vete...

—¡No! Y si no te levantas en este preciso instante llamaré a tu madre para que te despierte... —como resultado a la amenaza el Nara se incorporó.

—Bien, ahora vístete —ordenó cruzándose de brazos. Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te quedarás allí viendo? —ella asintió.

—Sino te volverás a acostar. Me quedaré, pero me voltearé para que puedas cambiarte —el chico accedió, suspirando.

—Bien, no mires... —ella rió.

—¡Como si quisiera verte a ti! —él hizo una mueca:

—No te preocupes, es mutuo... —la joven inmediatamente se sintió enfuriar.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa eso Nara?! —gritó aún de espaldas, él carcajeó –pasando una remera por su cabeza- sintiéndose agradecido de no tener que enfrentarla frente a frente en aquel momento.

—Eso mismo, Yamanaka. No eres tanto como crees...

Ella embraveció —¡No sabes de qué hablas holgazán! Cualquier hombre desearía ver mi cuerpo.

_Cierto, _pensó. Pero no se lo diría —Escúchate hablar, vanidosa —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Tú que sabes? ¿Eres hombre?

Ella se dio vuelta molesta, comprobando que efectivamente Shikamaru ya estaba cambiado y vestido en su habitual atuendo. Rápidamente subió el cierre de su chaleco hasta arriba, observándola con una sonrisa de lado. ¡Oh si! ¡Cómo disfrutaba fastidiar a Ino!

—¡No! Pero... —él rió y pasando a su lado palmeó gentilmente el hombro de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Tranquila, mujer. Sólo bromeaba... —ella se volteó y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

—¿Entonces lo admites? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo no dije eso —se despidió de su madre con un gesto de la mano y se encaminó hacia la calle, su rubia amiga siguiéndole los talones.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que soy fea?! —él negó una vez más con la cabeza y una radiante sonrisa.

—Tampoco dije eso.

—¡No dijiste nada! —el chico rió.

—Exacto... De todas formas ¿Por qué te importa mi opinión? —ella acompasó sus pasos a los de él y jadeando ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No me importa —aseguró, Shikamaru sonrió mas no dijo nada. De todas formas quedaban ya pocas cuadras hasta la academia y llegarían en cualquier instante.

—Apúrate —dijo ella al ver la entrada del edificio. Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia el aula, arrastrándolo consigo.

—¡Ino, sueltamente! —ella rió y apretó el agarre alrededor de la mano de él.

—¡No, llegaremos tarde! —gritó por encima de su hombro al muchacho que corría unos pasos más atrás. Shikamaru sonrió.

Aula E13, leía el cartel sobre sus cabezas. Delante de ellos se encontraba la puerta que daba al salón, en su interior podían ver grupos de alumnos reunidos conversando pero no había señal alguna de Genma, lo cual alegró a Ino.

—Todavía no llegó —señaló jadeando con la mano del Nara en la suya. Shikamaru también intentó recobrar el aliento, hasta que la presencia de alguien detrás de ellos atrajo su atención.

—Buenos días —saludó Genma en su habitual tono monótono, observando con una ceja alzada las manos enganchadas de los chicos y luego dirigiendo una mirada de curiosidad al Nara, el cual inmediatamente soltó la mano de Ino. _¡Genial!. _Pensó. _Ahora también Genma pensará cosas que no son..._

—Ho-hola —saludó Ino con una sonrisa, lo cierto era que rara vez la muchacha había tenido contacto con aquel jounin frente a ella. Sin embargo Shikamaru lo conocía más, ambos habían compartido misiones y demás juntos por lo que era de esperarse la reacción de su amigo. Ella no lo culpaba.

—Qué problemático... —la rubia rió y corriendo la puerta ingresó al aula, dejando atrás a Shikamaru –contrariado- y Genma, como siempre indiferente.

—¿Entras? —preguntó el castaño, Shikamaru asintió y sin levantar la mirada al hombre se deslizó al interior y caminó directamente a su asiento. Donde a ambos lados lo esperaban Ino y Chouji, quien sonreía socarronamente.

—No, fastidies. Amigo —masculló, el Akimichi rió mas no dijo nada. Delante de ellos Sakura se encontraba dada vuelta en su asiento saludando a ambos alegremente con la mano. Lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera al Nara —¿Qué sucede con ella?

Ino se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. Ha estado dándome esa mirada desde que entré... —Shikamaru asintió, claramente confundido por la actitud de Sakura. La cual decidió ignorar rotundamente.

Al frente, Genma comenzaba la clase, hablando sobre los distintos tipos de estrategia existentes para cada situación y la importancia de la observación de los detalles del campo. Shikamaru bostezó, adormecido, recitando las palabras que el hombre delante de ellos repetía como un loro: "La verdad está en los detalles".

Ino lo oyó murmurar por lo bajo —¿Qué?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y repitió —La verdad está en los detalles, no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo.

La joven rió, indicándole con la mano que bajara la voz, que estaban en clases. A lo que él respondió con una mueca y un gesto desinteresado de la mano, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados encima del pupitre. Y allí permaneció un rato recostado, observando desinteresado la madera debajo de él, aquella que le servía de almohada, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Lo cual, de momento, quizá fuera cierto. Hasta que su mente vagó hacia atrás, deslizándose al fin de semana que había tenido. Cierto, sábado y domingo habían sido aburridos, había pasado la mayoría del día trasladando las últimas cajas que quedaban en su casa a su nuevo apartamento con ayuda de su padre y Chouji, quien ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido después del bar. Sin embargo, nada relevante había escapado a sus labios. Simplemente había contado los hechos más desinteresados, tal y como lo eran. Dos amigos durmiendo en una misma cama juntos, debido a un contratiempo. Eso únicamente, nada mas.

Recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que habían mantenido aquella noche con su amiga, acudió a su mente una preocupación seguida de una débil culpabilidad que el moreno no pudo ignorar. Por lo que tomando una hoja de su cuaderno garabateó un par de palabras en ella, y la pasó a su amiga al lado. Ino leyó: _¿Te metí en muchos problemas por quedarte conmigo el viernes?_, ella rió y anotó la respuesta: _Bastante, mi papá estaba furioso. Gritó aproximadamente media hora sobre mi irresponsabilidad, y el porque no había avisado, y que cómo había decidido quedarme en el departamento de un chico, sola. ¡Qué tontería!, le respondí que eras mi amigo. Y que no debía dudar de ti. _Shikamaru leyó cuidadosamente la hoja de papel y al leer las últimas palabras sintió algo en su interior revolverse agitado, la culpa, la cual comenzaba a crecer y a palpitar lentamente. Después de todo, un pensamiento impuro sí había cruzado su cabeza, aunque fuera por un instante. En replica a las palabras de ella, anotó: _Lo siento_, e Ino rió suavemente: _No te preocupes, además de eso no pasó nada. Sigue sin hablarme mucho pero ya se le pasará, siempre se le pasa._

—Pero... —susurró el Nara, observando al frente con disimulo para ver que nadie lo escuchaba— si yo no hubiera bebido tú podrías haber regresado a tu casa.

Ino negó con la cabeza y garabateó, notando ahora los ojos de Genma vagar por los rostros de los presentes en busca del origen del murmullo, _No fue culpa tuya, Shikamaru. Yo también había bebido, los dos estábamos en la misma. Yo tampoco podía regresar a casa así. Me hiciste un favor, el enfado de mi papá no es nada comparado al que hubiera sido si hubiera regresado ebria_. Él negó con la cabeza, tomando el papel por unos instantes y pasándolo de regreso a su amiga: _Aún así, no quiero que él piense mal. _Ino rió: _¡Idiota! ¿Lo dices enserio? Sabe que somos amigos, es simplemente demasiado protector. No le hagas caso... ¿Qué dijo tu madre?_. El chico se encogió de hombros, tomando el lápiz y escribiendo la respuesta. _Nada realmente, te adora. Simplemente dijo que más me valía haberte cuidado. No lo entiendo... Mujer problemática_. Ino dedicó al chico una sonrisa en respuesta —¿Tu madre me adora?

Él asintió —Si, no se porque —tomó el papel y escribió: _Habitualmente habría reprobado mi "conducta". Si fuera otra chica la que hubiera dormido conmigo, me refiero, pero no tú. _Ino sonriente escribió la respuesta inmediatamente: _Quizá, ella confía en mi. _Él rió: _Si, o quizá sabe que jamás intentaría nada contigo porque eres demasiado problemática... Y mi amiga_. La muchacha asintió, arrancando la hoja de un tirón y abollándola bruscamente. Resintiendo el peso de aquella última palabra, el peso de la realidad en su interior. Odiaba ver eso escrito, le enervaba indefinidamente. Y odiaba más saber el porque, la culpa de ello la consumía.

—Ey... —susurró el moreno, ella se volteó a verlo con indiferencia. Como si su reacción no hubiera tendido lugar frente a los ojos de él. O los de Chouji, o los de Sakura quien los miraba extrañamente de reojo. ¿Por qué?. Lo ignoraba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dije algo malo? —ella negó sonriendo.

—¡No! Bueno... sí, me llamaste problemática —Shikamaru sonrió, aliviado.

—Oh, bueno, no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho. Lo eres...

—¡Ey! —se quejó riendo, oyendo el timbre resonar sobre ellos anunciando el final de clase—. Vamos...

Chouji asintió, poniéndose de pié junto a su amiga y disponiéndose hacia la salida, seguido de Shikamaru quien observaba distraído hacia algún lugar distante a la salida del aula. Ino también parecía algo ausente mientras hablaba con su robusto amigo pues no notó cuando alguien, que caminaba por el corredor en dirección contraria, chocó con ella. Haciéndola caer torpemente al suelo, sus libros resbalando por la suave superficie de madera y lejos de las manos de ella. _¡Ouch! _Pensó, pero por supuesto no lo diría en voz alta. Su orgullo jamás lo permitiría.

—¡Idiota! —masculló, frotándose la espalda, buscando a tientas sus libros— ¡¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por donde vas?!

—Lo-lo siento... —se disculpó dicha persona, agachándose junto a la muchacha para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Ino levantó la cabeza y frente a ella se encontró con el esbelto rostro de un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, cuyas facciones finas –y aún así masculinas- recordaban tanto a alguien que ella conocía pero no podía al instante precisar. Su negro cabello azabache, corto hasta la nuca, caía desordenadamente sobre sus cejas, y debajo de éstas yacían los ojos color chocolate más hipnotizantes y profundos que la rubia chica jamás hubiera visto. Y detrás de estos, podía ver el arrepentimiento tintado en su cara.

—Disculpa... —Ino tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se puso de pié, observando con una sonrisa al chico.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien —él la miró preocupado y Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. Allí iba Ino de vuelta.

—¿Segura?

—Si —asintió, llevando una de sus manos a su cadera—, pero no creas que te perdonaré fácilmente. Me debes...

Él sonrió, genuinamente, observando la actitud de la chica frente a él y la sinuosa figura peligrosa que ella tenía. Su larga cabellera rubia cayendo suelta sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Seguro, lo que sea. Búscame en el almuerzo, si quieres, y arreglamos mi disculpa —y con eso hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó, no sin antes decir—. Oh, por cierto, soy Daisuke —la chica sonrió alegremente.

—Ino —y sin decir más se volteó a sus amigos, los cuales la observaban estupefactos—. ¿Qué?

Chouji rió —¿Ya conseguiste un reemplazo para Ryota?

La rubia enrojeció —¡No es un reemplazo! Hace además una semana y media que dejé a Ryota... —Shikamaru puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco. _Como si eso fuera demasiado tiempo._

—¿Lo buscarás? —cuestionó el castaño, Ino asintió con una sonrisa engreída.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy soltera... —el Nara suspiró, observándola en silencio, pensando todo el tiempo: _Allí va de nuevo._


	18. Incurable necedad

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

18/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá les traigo el capítulo 18, que espero les guste, y como es (o será mañana, no estoy segura) el cumpleaños de **Kelly** se lo voy a dedicar a ella, por razones claramente obvias. En lo demás, gracias a todos por sus reviews, cada día me animan más y por eso les estoy eternamente agradecida. Siendo honesta no pensé que iba a seguir escribiendo y ustedes me hacen cambiar de opinión, gracias. Gracias por desperdiciar valioso tiempo de su vida para leer mi historia y hacerme saber lo que piensan de cada capítulo y de la historia en general. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que sigan haciéndolo. **¡Gracias a todos!** Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XVIII

"Incurable necedad"

Tras finalizada la segunda clase, cálculo de probabilidades, la cual había resultado en extremo aburrida, los tres chicos se encaminaron al comedor de la academia. Lenta y despreocupadamente, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru observando el repentino cambio de humor de su rubia amiga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa a ambos, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada desinteresado al otro lado mientras que Chouji continuó observándola fijo—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Nada. Me preguntaba... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tu humor se disparara tanto? —Shikamaru tosió, jadeando entre fingida tos una simple palabra —Quien —Ino dirigió al moreno una mirada asesina. Aquella capaz de quemar todo aquello que se interpusiera a su paso, en este caso, Shikamaru.

—¿Eh? —entonces el castaño lo comprendió—. Ohhh era eso... El chico con el que chocaste.

—¡N-no! No necesito un motivo para alegrarme, menos aún un chico —Chouji rió. En determinadas situaciones Ino seguía siendo la misma chiquilla de cuando tenían doce años. Sólo que algo más madura, aunque, no mucho realmente.

Ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos y las bromas gastadas en su persona continuó caminando al lado de ellos hasta la puerta del comedor, la cual abrió de un empujón y contempló rápidamente su interior. En busca de aquel joven con el que se había topado horas antes, Chouji rió y Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. Ino no era disimulada, de todas formas.

—¿Qué comerás tú...? —preguntó al ver que la muchacha no había agarrado plato alguno de la pila y seguía observando distraída hacia una mesa en particular.

—Nada —dijo, totalmente absorta—. Dieta —murmuró—. ¿Saben qué? Vayan adelantándose ustedes... yo luego los alcanzo.

—Eh... seguro —dijo Chouji observándola marcharse rápidamente hacia la mesa casi desierta de una de las esquinas, en la que se sentaba aquel chico alto de revueltos cabellos azabache y ojos tan marrones como el mismo chocolate. Shikamaru también la vio partir, y la vio sentarse en el asiento frente a él, en completo silencio. Cuando se volteó hacia la encargada de la comida reparó en la expresión de su amigo hacia él, mirada que recordaba demasiado a una de pena. Chouji sentía pena por él. _Patético..._

—Arroz, por favor —recibió el plato y por lo bajo jadeó— ¡Qué problemático! —después de todo, el moreno no necesitaba la lástima de su amigo. Ni la de nadie pues estaba perfectamente bien.

Ambos giraron sobre sí y se dirigieron a la mesa que habitualmente ocupaban, la cual de momento estaba vacía. Lo que indicaba que ni Naruto o Sakura, ni Kiba, Shino o Hinata habían llegado aún. Dándole a ambos finalmente un respiro, respiro de la estrepitosa compañía. ¡Dios! Cómo odiaba él el barullo que Naruto y Sakura acarreaban. Sentándose contempló una vez más hacia el frente y la expresión del rostro de su amigo, Chouji seguía observándolo de esa penosa forma, como si fuera a decir algo de un momento a otro. Pero no se atrevía. Por lo que Shikamaru lo ignoró y comenzó a comer, fijando su vista en el plato y lejos de los abrasantes ojos del Akimichi. Los cuales continuaban vagando por la expresión del Nara.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó finalmente. Shikamaru levantó la cabeza sorprendido... aunque no realmente. Había estado esperando algo así de su amigo. Chouji no era tonto, pero esta vez, se equivocaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó mostrándose totalmente desinteresado. Chouji señaló la mesa en la que Ino permanecía conversando con aquel shinobi.

—Eso —exclamó—. Sabes como es Ino, siempre sale inevitablemente con idiotas que terminan hiriéndola. Como Kaito que la trataba como si ella fuera tonta... ¡Y luego, cuando finalmente sale con uno bueno, como Ryota, el último, ella termina alejándolos!.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, dejando sus palillos atravesados sobre su plato y levantan la mirada hacia su amigo —No es asunto mío Chouji ¿Por qué me importaría? Es su vida, Ino es libre de hacer con ella lo que quiera. Es asunto suyo, no nuestro.

—Pero... ¡Es nuestra amiga! ¿No te afecta? —el Nara negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo que a ti, pero no haré nada. Si ella luego necesita hablar con nosotros porque el sujeto ese la dañó... entonces si será asunto mío. Hasta entonces, que Ino haga con él lo que más le plazca.

—Pero... —el moreno dio por terminada la conversación con un gesto de su mano. No tenía intenciones de llevar aquella charla más lejos de lo que ya había ido pues sabía las intenciones de Chouji, por lo que ignoró la mirada de su amigo. Así como ese eco punzante en su cabeza que repetía una y otra vez lo equivocado que estaba. _No me importa._

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente la pelirrosa ocupando el lugar junto a Chouji mientras Naruto se sentaba al lado del Nara, detrás de ellos llegaron Kiba, Shino y Hinata, quienes ocuparon los lugares más alejados de la larga mesa. Completamente ajenos a las conversaciones de los demás.

—Hola, Sakura —sonrió Chouji y la pelirrosa se volteó a ver sorprendida hacia la mesa en que se encontraba Ino, hablando con un completo extraño.

—¿Con quien está Ino? —el Akimichi no replicó y Shikamaru comprendió que su amigo esperaba que él respondiera. _Como si me importara..._

—Con un sujeto cualquiera con el que chocó esta mañana, literalmente —los ojos esmeralda de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente. Observando a Shikamaru hablar sobre Ino, frente a ella, como si no le importara. Ni le afectara en absoluto.

—¿Y a ti no te importa? —el Nara puso los ojos en blanco.

—Otra vez... —repitió apesadumbrado— ¿Por qué me importaría?

—Porque... no se ¿Aprecias a Ino? —él enarcó una ceja.

—Es mi amiga, sí. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Sakura cruzó una mirada de preocupación con Chouji en busca de ayuda pero el Akimichi simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Diciendo discretamente que aquello era un caso perdido. Shikamaru lo era.

—Oh, por nada entonces... —murmuró, y de reojo contempló a su amiga coquetear con aquel muchacho el cual respondía gustoso a cada una de sus atenciones.

El almuerzo transcurrió lentamente, algo más silencioso que habitualmente. Siendo el silencio interrumpido y quebrado únicamente por los comentarios absurdos y fuera de contexto de Naruto, quien no parecía percatarse en absoluto de la situación a su alrededor. Ni siquiera con las insinuaciones de Sakura.

—No tienes remedio —masculló por lo bajo—, realmente eres distraído.

Chouji rió y observó por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata, quien continuaba con la mirada fija en el rubio, mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo hablaban y discutían sobre algo dado en clases —Lo eres —aseguró el Akimichi. Y Naruto confundido miró a ambos, sin comprender aún a qué se referían.

—¡No lo soy! —gimoteó. Shikamaru observó discretamente a Ino, intentando ignorar los chillidos del rubio chico a su lado.

—¡Cállate, Naruto! ¿Quieres? —masculló finalmente el moreno pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—¡Ohhh! Alguien está de mal humor... —Shikamaru refunfuño.

—Tú me pones de mal humor, no te callas... eres peor que Ino.

—Hablando de Ino... —susurró Sakura señalando por encima del hombro del Nara, el cual no se molestó en ver qué era aquello que Sakura señalaba pues al cabo de unos segundos la mano delgada de ella se posó en su hombro, enviando una pequeña descarga que se ubicó en su pecho y comenzó a crecer en candencia para luego detenerse de repente cuando la retiró. Ino sonreía.

—Supongo que te fue bien... —dijo el moreno. La rubia asintió, feliz.

—Ajá, iré a tomar algo con él esta tarde... —Sakura la observó indignada, pero no replicó. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su amiga?

—Me alegro —mintió Chouji, alternando la mirada entre sus dos compañeros de equipo quienes parecían totalmente indiferentes a cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudieran estar sintiendo verdaderamente en el momento. Shikamaru parecía realmente desinteresado, y hasta contento por su amiga, e Ino se mostraba plena y feliz. Como si el sujeto realmente le importara.

—Lo que me recuerda... —murmuró pensativa Ino desviando sus ojos azules al Nara, quien permanecía ajeno a la mirada de su amiga— Shikamaru...

—¿Qué? —al verla notó que la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos permanecían en su cintura, observándolo con indignación.

—¿Podrías venir un segundito para hablar conmigo? —él suspiró.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—Creo que sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, Nara —el chico la miró ofendido y fastidiado por la situación.

—No —señaló lo obvio— si supiera no estaría preguntándote.

Ino, sin molestarse en responder la petulante aclaración del moreno, lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él hasta apartarlo de la mesa. Forzándolo a ponerse de pié y arrastrar sus pies de forma perezosa hasta un costado. Donde se detuvieron.

—¿Qué? —espetó finalmente. Ino lo miró molesta.

—¡¡Dijiste que no volverías a fumar!! ¡¡Dijiste que lo habías dejado!!

—¿Ajá...?

—¡Y fumaste un cigarrillo el viernes a la noche! —el chico enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué eres tú mi madre? ¿Estás controlándome? —Ino intentó decir algo pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Si lo estás haciendo, lo estás haciendo mal. Porque si te hubieras fijado bien habrías notado que simplemente lo encendí para hacer lo que tú me habías pedido, luego lo arrojé. Sin fumarlo. Mujer problemática.

Ino permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, cruzada de brazos, intentando encontrar un argumento para refutarle. Sin embargo no halló nada valedero, lo cual la irritó de sobremanera —Aún así... no deberías siquiera haberlo encendido.

Él la miró indiferente —Eso es asunto mío... —y sin decir más se volvió a la mesa, Ino siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¡No lo es! Es asunto mío también —él la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Tu salud es asunto mío —insistió ella, Shikamaru sin mirarla tomó asiento en la ahora desierta mesa. ¿Cuándo se había marchado Chouji? ¿Y los demás?. No lo sabía.

—¿Y tu salud emocional? —la muchacha se detuvo en seco. Ofendida.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —el chico bufó, apartando el plato de su vista. Acababa de perder el apetito.

—Nada —suspiró—. Nada realmente. No te preocupes Ino, no volveré a fumar.

—¡No! Dime a que te referiste con eso —demandó tomándolo por la muñeca, pero él suavemente la apartó. Restando importancia a sus propias palabras. Sabía que Ino no se detendría hasta obtener respuestas. Así era ella. Sin embargo, esta vez debería conformarse con la decepción porque Shikamaru no cedería.

—¿Sabes qué? —cuestionó poniéndose de pié seriamente—. No.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dímelo Shikamaru! No me hagas obligarte... —él sonrió de lado.

—Inténtalo —las facciones de ella se suavizaron hasta formar una clara expresión de desconcierto—, eso pensé. Ahora... ¿Pretendes quedarte allí o ir a la última clase?. A la que, por cierto, llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras —Ino bufó, cruzándose de brazos rendida.

—¡Claro! —exclamó molesta, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia su siguiente clase—. Vamos Nara.

Él simplemente rió, pensando todo el trayecto hacia el aula; _Ya se le pasará. Siempre se olvida, tarde o temprano._

-------- o --------

El resto del día transcurrió para él extremadamente lento, tanto la última clase de la academia –a la cual no prestó atención en absoluto, e inclusive llegó a dormirse por breves instantes- así como el almuerzo con sus padres en la casa que pronto dejaría atrás. Y desgraciadamente, Chouji no estaba allí para acompañarlo ni ayudarlo a pasar el tiempo pues había tenido que entrenar con su padre aquella tarde. Lo que dejaba a Shikamaru completamente solo y aburrido, no que odiara la soledad. De hecho habitualmente la anhelada, disfrutaba realmente estar solo, para él era uno de esos pequeños placeres que la vida puede ofertar, pero aquella tarde en particular no veía las cosas de la misma forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado? No lo sabía. Pero la situación comenzaba a tornarse absurda.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —preguntó Shikaku dejándose caer contra el respaldar de su silla, la cual se encontraba frente a la de Shikamaru en la mesa.

El moreno levantó la mirada extrañado —¿Con qué? —Shikaku rió y Yoshino negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a levantar los platos de la mesa para llevarlos hacia el lavabo.

—Nada. ¿Una partida de shogi? —exclamó el hombre, aquel tan similar a él. Cuya voz profunda recordaba levemente a la de Shikamaru sólo que más gastada por la edad, y el vicio del cigarrillo. Sus ojos color caoba idénticos a los de su hijo, la única excepción eran aquella marcas de la edad alrededor de los ojos y las grandes y grotescas cicatrices que atravesaban el rostro de él.

—Supongo... —Shikaku se puso de pié y se marchó de la cocina hacia aquella habitación, Shikamaru supo inmediatamente que debía seguirlo. Haciendo un gesto al salir por la puerta a su madre, la cual sonrió débilmente.

Una vez dispuesto el tablero y las piezas cada una en su lugar correspondiente, Shikaku hizo su primer movimiento. Evaluando la expresión desgastada de su hijo frente a él, fuera lo que fuera –y él creía saber la fuente de aquello- lo estaba consumiendo. Desde hacía bastante ya, pero Shikamaru era incapaz de dejarlo ir. Como había sucedido cuando Asuma había muerto. Su hijo se aferraba inexplicablemente a la nada... y la nada comenzaba a fallarle y hacerle perder lentamente el equilibro.

—Necesitas un descanso, hijo —Shikamaru continuó con la vista en el tablero, estirando la mano lentamente para mover un peón al frente.

—¿De qué? Últimamente no estamos teniendo misiones... Por el examen jounin. Sólo los genin y jounin no involucrados en el examen están saliendo de la aldea. Y algunas excepciones —Shikaku asintió, moviendo a su vez un peón al frente.

—No me refería a eso, sino a aquello que te esté dejando exhausto —el chico levantó la vista hacia su padre pero no replicó, simplemente movió una nueva pieza en el tablero. Aunque sus ojos se fijaban en el juego, su mente estaba en otro lado. Completamente dispersa, sus pensamientos vagando incoherentes entre sí.

—No se de qué hablas.

—¿Seguro? —Shikamaru asintió, intentando prestar la atención necesaria a la partida de shogi frente a él. Fallando enteramente.

—Ajá... ya sabes, si algo problemático se acerca, me alejo y listo —el hombre arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tan frío tienes el pensamiento para ser capaz de desprenderte de todo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Shikaku suspiró.

—No me malinterpretes hijo, sería una bendición poder hacer eso. Huir de lo problemático, los animales lo hacen. Los ciervos huyen del peligro, de aquello que los daña —Shikamaru asintió, moviendo una nueva pieza—. Pero el hombre no funciona así...

—Yo lo veo bastante simple —su padre negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—No todo es simple, Shikamaru —Shikamaru bufó frustrado. ¡Dios como odiaba cuando su padre hacía aquello! Intentar penetrar en su mundo, en su forma de ver las cosas, para poder comprenderlo y luego hacerlo entrar en razón. Tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez hacía tres años, en una partida similar de shogi, respecto a la muerte de su querido sensei.

—Sigo sin comprender a qué te refieres, o de que hablas, en todo caso.

Shikaku estiró la mano hacia el frente y tomando entre sus dedos la torre, la desplazó verticalmente hacia uno de los peones de su hijo —No creo que seas tan inocente hijo, no te criamos de esa forma.

Shikamaru suspiró, moviendo el lancero hacia delante e ignorando deliberadamente la aclaración de su padre. Intentando enfocar su mirada en el tablero frente a él que, de repente, resultaba ajeno a Shikamaru. Ni siquiera recordaba la sucesión de jugadas que había hecho, no había actuado dado un plan determinado, como habitualmente lo hacía, había estado moviendo piezas al azar, y ahora lo notaba, estaba perdiendo.

—Estás cometiendo muchos errores —señaló el hombre frente a él con una mueca que hizo que todas las cicatrices de su rostro se contrajeran.

—Lo se, lo sé —rascó nervioso su nuca—. Déjame un segundo...

Shikaku rió —¿Por qué no estás con Chouji?

—Tenía entrenamiento con su padre o algo así.

—¡Oh, cierto! Chouza mencionó algo sobre enseñarle una nueva técnica a su hijo... —Shikamaru asintió, viendo con incredulidad la cantidad de errores absurdos que había cometido. _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando...? _—¿E Ino?

—¿Qué con ella? —preguntó totalmente ausente a la conversación. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar ajeno a lo que su padre decía, el nombre de su amiga resonó en su cabeza como un renuente eco.

—¿Por qué no estás tampoco con ella? Inoichi no dijo nada de enseñar a su hija técnica alguna... —Shikamaru suspiró.

—Tenía una cita —dijo finalmente, moviendo el general de oro, evitando deliberadamente levantar la mirada. Aún así podía ver de reojo a su padre sonreír.

—¿Y esta vez quien es el afortunado? —el chico se dejó caer hacia atrás, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y contemplando el techo con desgano.

—Dirás el desafortunado... —dejó caer pesadamente los párpados— un sujeto con el que chocó en la academia, literalmente.

Shikaku rió, murmurando con aquella áspera voz tan suya —Jaque mate.

Shikamaru se incorporó de golpe, observando con incredulidad el tablero frente a él, la disposición de las fichas y la derrota inevitable —¡Pero... ¿cómo? ¿En que momento tú-

Su padre se puso hábilmente de pié y palmeó el hombro de su hijo, observándolo con aquella mirada de entendimiento en sus ojos. Aquella que el chico tanto odiaba —Te distrajiste hijo, dejaste las jugadas claves pasar, y saliste perdiendo. Estuviste dando vueltas pero no atacaste... —Shikamaru observó indignado el tablero—. El shogi es un juego simplemente, pero la vida no. Esperar no es siempre lo más sabio... —y sin decir más se marchó, dejando al muchacho completamente helado y desconcertado por las palabras de su padre. Sin ser capaz de aprehender el completo significado de ellas. Pareciéndoles huecas, vacías y paradójicamente, llenas de significado. Significado intrínseco que era incapaz de descifrar. _¿A qué se refería con aquello?_.


	19. Fachada

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

19/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo sorprendida, no sabía que tantos de ustedes cumplieran los años en estas fechas, y me encantaría dedicarles los capitulos por sus cumpleaños así que el de mañana y pasado los dedicaré a LalySemapi a akane0arwen5, respectivamente por ser su día. En cuanto a hoy se los dedico a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y más aún a aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. No dejen de hacerlo. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XIX

"Fachada"

Despertó con el agudo pitido de un sonido familiar, el constante rimbombante "ring" metálico de su despertador. Resonando insistente a su lado como cientos de campanillas en su cabeza. Era fastidioso, cierto. Aquel sonido reiterativo y abrumante. Pero cumplía su cometido, despertarlo. Lo cual habitualmente solía hacer Ino, de una forma quizá más y a la vez menos fastidiosa, sólo que ésta vez. Tal y como Shikamaru había previsto ella no había venido, y no vendría –estaba seguro- por lo que no tenía sentido esperar por ella. Sería él esa mañana quien se despertaría y buscaría a Chouji, y ambos se encaminarían juntos a la academia. Agradecidos de la paz y tranquilidad que la ausencia de su ruidosa amiga permitía. Revolviéndose en la cama, se giró a un lado, entrelazándose en las sábanas mientras sus oscuros ojos vagaban por la oscuridad de la habitación. Miró la hora con una sonrisa; 07:40 hs. Lo bueno de la ausencia de Ino era que nadie lo obligaría a despertarse antes de lo necesario, tal y como hacía ella que lo forzaba a estar listo desde las 07:05 de la mañana. De ésta forma, Shikamaru podía dormir más. Y así lo había hecho, obviamente, disfrutando cada segundo regalado contra el mullido colchón de su cama. Mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza contra la almohada. Algo que realmente sentía necesitaba, extraño sí, pero últimamente había sentido esa especie de presión en su cabeza que odiaba. Principalmente en las sienes pero que se extendía a todo a su alrededor, haciéndole sentir que tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente. Demasiado en que pensar, y sin siquiera saber qué realmente. Era como si su antes espaciosa mente estuviera repleta de ansiedad que antes no había sentido, al menos no con tanta intensidad, y asemejaba enormemente a un cajón lleno de cosas, tan lleno que no cerraba. Permanecía entreabierto, y en aquella grieta que no terminaba de cerrar, algo se le escapaba. Pero no podía ubicar de qué se trataba, por lo que seguiría aplazando el asunto hasta que pudiera hacer algo con él. Mientras tanto debía comenzar a prepararse para ir a la academia. Se preguntaba... si él faltaba aquel día ¿Ino se enfadaría? No, probablemente no. Estaría demasiado ensimismada con su juguete nuevo. Como siempre sucedía. Suerte para él.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó su madre desde la cocina. Era increíble la capacidad vocal de aquella mujer, sin duda. Shikamaru seguía maravillado y contrariado a la vez con la potente voz de Yoshino. Era ciertamente un arma peligrosa en su favor, quien se la hubiera otorgado tenía sin duda un humor demasiado irónico y torcido para su gusto. Las mujeres no debían ser de esa forma, no al menos para él. Debían ser calmas, y sus voces melodiosas. Como lo suponía el estándar de la feminidad, el suyo al menos. No sonar como una alarma antiincendios. Pero eso era otra historia, y Shikamaru sabía que librarse de Ino por una mañana no le libraba de todas las mujeres problemáticas en su vida. Aún quedaba cerca Yoshino, y su madre, quizá fuera la peor. Al menos Ino daba un respiro eventualmente, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba aquellos eran raros y espasmódicos. Aún así, cuando sucedía tanto él como Chouji se aseguraban de aprovecharlos al máximo. Y sino, siempre quedaba la opción de huir. De ella. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por aquello, probablemente su amiga estuviera hoy muy distraída para preocuparse por alguno de ellos dos. Lo cual era, también, una bendición. Un regalo. Los primeros días con cada nuevo chico de Ino era así, él lo sabía bien –así como Chouji- pues tenían experiencia en el asunto. Irónico como Ino descargaba sus emociones, porque eso era lo que sus "parejas temporales" –como ella los llamaba, simples descargas de la chica. Hasta que ya no quedara nada que descargar en ellos, ni siquiera su enfado, entonces los tiraba, los descartaba, como un juguete roto y viejo. Ya oxidado que había perdido el toque que deslumbraba hacía mucho. Era cruel la forma de ella de tratarlos, cierto, pero ellos también lo consentían pues Ino era clara y directa –desde el principio y como todos en sus otros aspectos de la vida- y ellos permanecían a su lado, bajo su propio riesgo. Además, no era asunto suyo. Lo que Ino hacía y dejaba de hacer, a menos que ella quisiera su opinión –lo cual rara vez ocurría- por lo que intentaba mantenerse lo más al margen de la situación posible. Así como debería hacerlo Chouji, su amigo, quien insistía en que debían intervenir a favor de la chica. ¿Para qué? Si ella no lo quería. No quería su intervención ni su ayuda. No, Ino estaba bien por su cuenta. Siempre lo había estado, ella era demasiado libre como para tener que depender o necesitar de alguien. Y lo dejaba muy claro constantemente. Entonces ¿Por qué intervenir?

—¡Nara Shikamaru, más te vale te hayas levantado! —volvió a gritar su madre, el moreno suspiró poniéndose de pié y acercándose a la puerta para entreabrirla. Así su madre podría oírlo pasearse por la habitación y demás, comprobando que efectivamente estaba despierto.

Se vistió lentamente, primero sacándose el pantalón desgastado de algodón con el que dormía y pateándolo lejos, a un rincón olvidado de la habitación, para luego comenzar a rebuscar en sus cajones sus siempre habituales pantalones tres cuarto color negro. Deslizó por sus pies descalzos hacia arriba las tobilleras de red que habitualmente usaba, caminó despreocupado unos segundos apartando el cabellos alborotado de su rostro, y rebuscó sus cajones en busca de la habitual vestimenta oscura de mangas largas y cuello de unos centímetros de alto que vestía, y encima se colocó el chaleco verde oscuro. Deslizando el cierre hacia arriba lentamente mientras contemplaba despreocupado hacia la ventana, y el exterior de su habitación. Comprobando que aquel día el cielo no se encontraba tan despejado como el anterior, lo cual dejaba en él más expectativas de poder contemplar las nubes, como tanto anhelaba. Y extrañamente sentía necesitar. Finalmente, pasó los dedos por su oscuro cabello en un ademán de peinarlo y lo recogió detrás de su cabeza. Observando con cuidado y pasando por la mano de su rostro, su reflejo en el espejo, suspiró. Necesitaba afeitarse. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Más retrasos. Afeitarse requería energía, la cual él no deseaba desperdiciar en hecho tan trivial, y tiempo, algo que no le sobraba, y sin embargo sabía que si no lo hacía, no volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y aunque odiara afeitarse, debía hacerlo a menos que quisiera parecerse a su padre. Y la sola idea se rechazaba en su cabeza.

Resopló, deslizando los pies aún descalzos lentamente por la alfombra gris de su habitación y hacia la puerta del baño en su cuarto. Ingresando inmediatamente y poniéndose frente al espejo. ¡Y con la poca motivación que tenía aquel día, más aún para hacer aquello! _¡Genial! _Pensó sarcásticamente en su fuero interno, untando su cara de crema y abriendo la puerta, que era el espejo, en busca de la navaja. La cual tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a deslizar lenta y suavemente por su piel. Desde su cuello hacia arriba y a los costados, las mejillas, y alrededor de la boca, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. Pensando en aquellos instantes cuan desagradable sería tener que escuchar a Ino hablando de los detalles de su salida con el nuevo sujeto, no que realmente le molestara escucharla. En absoluto, pero Ino tendía a ser demasiado reiterativa con los asuntos y si ya era habitualmente tedioso escucharla hablar de nada en especial, había que imaginársela en un día como esos. Ciertamente fastidioso, todo el asunto lo era. Como siempre y ambos –tanto él como Chouji deberían soportarlo. _¡Ouch! _Se quejó sintiendo el helado frío de la navaja cortar su piel, observando en su espejo notó el pequeño puntito rojo de sangre que comenzaba a formarse. _Justo lo que necesitaba... _Pensó amargamente, lavando su rostro y saliendo enfadado del baño. Colocando sus sandalias negras de siempre y saliendo al exterior de su habitación, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—¿Desayunarás hijo? —el moreno la miró de reojo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Cambiar de un instante al otro su tono de voz, su expresión de un ceño fruncido a una sonrisa, su emoción de seriedad y enfado a serenidad y amabilidad. ¿Era acaso una habilidad reservada únicamente a las mujeres? Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que no importaba. No estaba de ánimos para reflexionar sobre la naturaleza humana y más aún de la mujer en particular.

—No, gracias —farfulló antes de tomar sus llaves y salir de su casa. Encaminándose hacia la academia. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, aunque mirando el reloj ya era tarde, por lo que no tenía sentido apurarse. Y no lo haría, no importaba realmente si llegaba tarde. Era Ino la que insistía en ser puntual y era estricta en el asunto, no él. Y dado que ella no estaba para controlarlo, Shikamaru no se apresuraría. Obviamente, y tal como esperaba, cuando llegó no había nadie ya en los corredores, ni en las entradas a los salones. De hecho todas las puertas de éstos estaban ya cerradas y desde el exterior se podía oír los suaves ecos de las distintas clases, entremezclándose en los pasillos. Al llegar al aula E15, contempló el cartel unos segundos, intentando recordar cuál era la clase a la que concurría en aquel salón, sin embargo se encontró imposibilitado de recordarla, por lo que deslizó la puerta a un lado e ingresó. Enfrentándose al instante con las miradas de todos los que se encontraban adentro, incluso la mirada de Shiho, la cual acababa de levantarse hacia él levemente dibujando en sus labios una débil sonrisa –notó él-, quizá, Ino tenía razón pero por el momento olvidó aquello. Acercándose a la rubia con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el resto de los alumnos regresaba cada uno a sus asuntos, a excepción de Chouji e Ino, quienes lo observaban con curiosidad. La rubia quizá algo enfadada también.

—Eh... Lo siento, Shiho —se disculpó avergonzado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona que no conociera le hubiera importado muy poco su retraso, pero a ella la conocía, y no deseaba insultarla u ofenderla de ninguna manera. Era su clase y el que estaba en falta era él, de todas formas.

Ella sonrió —No importa. Es sólo un retraso de unos minutos —él asintió—, nada grave como para anotarte la tardanza —y sin decir más se volvió a su escritorio. Ocultando el sonrojo en su rostro, Shikamaru murmuró un "gracias" y se dirigió en silencio a su lugar habitual, el cual ocupó entre Chouji e Ino. Quienes lo observaron con una sonrisa, de ese tipo que esconden un "te lo dije", detrás de los labios.

—No lo digas —masculló por lo bajo, tanto Ino como Chouji rieron en voz baja.

—¿No te despierto una mañana y llegas tarde? —el moreno se encogió de hombros, comenzando a rebuscar entre las páginas de su libro la 345, aquella en la cual estaban descifrando un criptograma cifrado—. ¡Shikamaru!

—¿Qué, mujer?

—¡No debes llegar tarde, así! —él suspiró.

—Soy grandecito Ino, se lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. Ya me disculpé con Shiho y es a ella a quien le debía la disculpa, no a ti —Ino bufó, frunciendo el ceño y escribió al margen del libro de él, con lápiz, una única palabra: _Idiota. _El Nara rió, dedicándole a su amiga una sonrisa burlona. Ignorando deliberadamente los bufidos a su lado de la chica, durante toda la clase. Cuando sonó la campana los tres salieron y tras dejar la respuesta del código sobre el escritorio de Shiho, se marcharon.

—Salimos antes —anunció Ino, observando el reloj de la pared al pasar— 20 minutos antes. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Shikamaru desvió la mirada al exterior —Chouji ¿Vamos afuera? —el castaño asintió e Ino siguió a ambos, arrastrando los pies. Sabía qué querían hacer sus amigos: _Comer y ver las nubes_. Pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Había algo más aburrido y tonto que hacer aquello? Probablemente no.

Caminaron hacia la hierba, cerca del columpio amarrado al gran árbol, y se dejaron caer. A su alrededor varios niños jugaban despreocupadamente, aparentemente era también el receso de los pequeños estudiantes de la academia. Aquellos que planeaba convertirse en shinobi algún día. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, estaban Hinata y Kiba charlando animadamente mientras que Shino observaba en silencio uno de sus insectos vagar por la hierba. A unos metros de ellos estaban Naruto y Sakura, y Naruto aparentemente la había hecho enfadar –como era habitual en él- porque Sakura estaba gritándole y golpeándolo con una rama que había encontrado en el suelo.

Chouji rió —¡Naruto no tiene remedio! —Shikamaru asintió, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y levantando la mirada hacia el profundo firmamento. Ino suspiró, molesta, cruzándose de brazos pero el Nara la ignoró.

—Ino ¿Quieres? —ofreció a su amiga una patata, Ino lo observó sorprendida. Chouji rara vez compartí su comida, por voluntad propia, y sólo a Shikamaru. Nadie más tenía el honor, por lo que se sentía halagada. Pero debía declinar, estaba a dieta.

—¡Oh, Chouji gracias! —exclamó feliz— Pero estoy a dieta, no puedo comer patatas.

El muchacho regordete negó con la cabeza —Eres extraña —Ino rió en respuesta. Sabía que el comentario de su amigo no era malintencionado, simplemente no comprendía cómo alguien podía rehusarse a algo tan delicioso. En su propia forma de pensar, aquello era absurdo o imposible. Como lo era para Ino descuidar su figura.

—¡Quiero jugar! —oyeron una voz aguda exclamar, Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente y observó al niñito que hablaba. Era pequeño, quizá demasiado para su edad, y delgado. Y llevaba su cabello marrón recogido detrás de su nuca en una corta cola alta puntiaguda. Sus ojos marrones igualaban los de su cabello, Chouji también observó compungido. Así como lo hizo Ino.

—¡No, tú no! Eres un enclenque y nos haces perder ¡Torpe! —le gritaron otros dos niños entre carcajadas. Ino observó la escena en silencio, sin embargo algo en el interior de Chouji se retorció al recordar escenas de su propia vida pasada. Observó de reojo a su amigo, el cual seguía observando al pequeño que recordaba tanto al mismo Nara cuando había sido niño, a excepción del color de su cabello, que asemejaba más al de Chouji.

—Pero-

—¡No! No nos sirves, te tropiezas con todo y haces siempre un desastre —el pequeño bajó la cabeza fijando sus pies en el piso. Escuchando a aquellos otros dos niños rechazarlo. Dándose vuelta lentamente se dispuso a marcharse, pateando las rocas debajo de sus pies, pero una gran mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Al voltearse se encontró con la mirada caoba de un joven alto de aproximadamente 18 años de edad.

—Espera —murmuró, volteándose a los otros dos. Chouji observando a su amigo con una sonrisa e Ino sorprendida.

—¿Qué hace?

—Algo típico de él...

—¡Oye tú, eres demasiado viejo! ¿Qué quieres? —Ino rió ante la denominación que los chicos habían dado al Nara. Pero éste los ignoró.

—¡Bah! Esto es demasiado problemático... —murmuró tomando a ambos de la parta de atrás de la remera y alzándolos uno en cada mano, alternando la mirada entre los dos niños, los cuales pataleaban en el aire intentando bajarse. Chouji rió.

—¡Ey, viejo! ¡Bájanos! —Shikamaru lo observó con su siempre expresión aburrida. El niño tenía corto cabello negro y ojos color miel, su expresión antes maliciosa ahora había desaparecido para transformarse en una de temor.

—Niño problemático —volvió a quejarse, escuchando los chillidos de ambos. El otro, un niño robusto de cabello negro y ojos negros, exclamó enfadado —¡Le diré a mi mamá!

—Tú realmente no sabes como callarte —dijo el moreno— eres peor que ella —y sonriendo señaló a Ino, quien continuó observando la escena demasiado divertida como para enfadarse.

—¡No me compares con una niña! La niña es él —se quejó señalando el pequeño niño que observaba la escena sorprendido, el Nara negó con la cabeza.

—No. Él no lo es. Seguramente es mejor que tú, porque él si te dejaría jugar a pesar de ser tú un niño problemático y caprichoso. ¿Ves la diferencia? —el pequeño de ojos miel intentó golpearlo pero Shikamaru lo esquivó fácilmente, extendiendo más su brazo, alejando al niño que tenía colgando de su mano derecha, como si oliera mal.

—¡Bah! No tiene sentido, niño tonto—refunfuñó—. Eres tan egoísta como unos niños que conocí ¿Y sabes qué? Crecieron y no son lo que creían que serían, grandes y fuertes, son mediocres. Y nadie los conoce —el niño lo miró ofendido pero no replicó—. Tu tonta actitud no te llevará a ninguna parte.

En ese instante Ino observó a Iruka cruzar el patio hacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru con ambos niños, uno en cada mano, los dos chillando por que los bajara. Iruka se detuvo frente al Nara.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendido. El moreno bufó.

—Estos niños estaban siendo problemáticos —se defendió, Ino rió así como también lo hizo Chouji— y crueles con él —y señaló al pequeño detrás de él. El niño colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda e Iruka sonrió.

—¡Oh! En ese caso... creo que deberán quedarse limpiando el salón después de clase —los niños rezongaron pero Shikamaru los dejó ir. Volviendo a su lugar junto a Ino y dejándose caer en la hierba, el tercer pequeño permaneció de pié.

—Shika... —señaló la rubia con una sonrisa, el moreno levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias... señor —el moreno lo miró apesadumbrado.

—¡Bah, no fue nada! —y sin decir más se dejó caer contra la hierba nuevamente. Pero el niño no se marchó, e Ino preguntó por su nombre.

—Me llamo Kenji —dijo éste con una sonrisa e Ino sonrió.

—Yo soy Ino, él es Chouji —exclamó señalando al muchacho a su lado— y éste holgazán es Shikamaru.

Kenji rió ante la descripción de Ino de su amigo —Gracias , Shikamaru —pero el moreno se limitó a hacer un gesto despreocupado con la mano, sin moverse. Observando con la mirada perdida el cielo, y las nubes vagar, lenta y suavemente sobre su cabeza.

—¿No tienes amigos? —preguntó la rubia y el niño negó con la cabeza.

—No, todos dicen que soy débil y torpe... —Chouji sonrió, dándole una leve palmada en la pequeña espalda del niño con su gran mano.

—No te preocupes —observó a Shikamaru— ya conseguirás alguien que no piense eso de ti y sea tu amigo —Ino sonrió y el niño se marchó feliz y esperanzado.

E inmediatamente Ino se volteó al Nara, el cual continuaba con la mirada perdida en el vasto firmamento, siguiendo con los ojos una blanquecina nube colgar sobre él.

—Vaya, Shika ¿Y eso que fue? —el moreno se encogió de hombros. Y Chouji sonrió.

—Lo mismo que hizo por mi... —Ino lo observó sorprendido y Chouji comenzó a explicarle la historia de cómo él y el Nara se habían vuelto amigos, después del maltrato de tantos niños hacia Chouji. La muchacha se sintió culpable, por supuesto, no sólo por haberlo llamado gordo sino porque de niña ella misma había sido cruel. Naruto había sido un blanco y claro ejemplo de sus maltratos.

—Oh —pasaron unos segundos y una suave brisa de aire corrió, acariciado la hierba delicadamente, Ino cerró los ojos y dejó danzar su larga cabellera al son del viento. Rozando su espalda. Hasta que la voz de alguien llamó su atención, Shikamaru le estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con cómo se llamaba? —Ino sonrió, abriendo los ojos y posando su mirada azul en el moreno recostado a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

—Daisuke —Shikamaru asintió, despreocupado.

—Ese —e Ino rió débilmente.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó feliz— Hoy me fue a buscar a mi casa y me acompañó a la academia —Chouji suspiró y Shikamaru asintió en silencio, pensativo. Ino no describiría en la cita, por supuesto, tampoco entraría en detalles. No llegaría a ese extremo. Y él seguramente no quería saberlos de todas formas.

—Me alegro... —dijo, su expresión una fría máscara, sin traicionar emoción alguna por parte de él. Si Shikamaru estaba realmente feliz, molesto o decepcionado, Ino no podía saberlo. Sus palabras eran lo único que le quedaba.

—Lo sé... —él asintió. Curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué le había preguntado aquello. Porqué lo había hecho si era lo que menos había deseado hacer. Maldiciéndose, sabía porque lo había hecho. Y la razón era obvia, no tenía nada de erróneo hacerlo. Eran amigos, y los amigos suponían compartir ese tipo de cosas entre ellos. Aún si fueran de diferentes sexos. Pero aún así, sentía que no debía haberlo hecho ¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces pudiendo evitar aquello? La respuesta era aún más fácil y obvia, y claramente más problemática porque desvelaba la naturaleza del problema: para mantener la fachada. Aquella que ambos, tanto él como Ino, intentaban mantener día a día en su siempre habitual rutina.


	20. Juegos, vueltas y más vueltas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

20/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy voy a tratar de ser breve. Como dije, hoy por ser el cumpleños de **LalySempai** este capítulo va dedicado a ella. Además, quería decirles, sin compromiso alguno, por si les interesa, alguno le gusta la pareja o por simple curiosidad, quieren leerlo, mañana estaré subiendo, a la par del capítulo 21, un **One-shot** de **PainXKonan** llamado **"Simplemente humanos"**. Solo por si les interesa. Desde ya a todos gracias por leer mi humilde historia y hacerme saber su opinión. **¡¡Gracias a todos!!** Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XX

"Juegos, vueltas y más vueltas"

Tal y como había supuesto, de la misma forma que la mañana anterior, Ino no había ido a despertarlo aquel miércoles tampoco. Una vez más el primer sonido que había oído al despertar había sido aquel tedioso e insistente "ring" del despertador a su lado en la mesita de noche. Aún así Shikamaru seguía convencido que era mejor que tener que oírla a ella decirle tonterías con tal de sacarlo de entre las sábanas. De todas formas, aquel día estaría ocupando terminando de mudar sus últimas cosas por lo que no tendría tiempo para preocuparse por ella. Afortunadamente, su mente podría estar y permanecer alejada de su rubia amiga por el tiempo suficiente y necesario para su propio bien. Aquella que tantos problemas le traía. _No quiero pensar en ello. _Se despejó, incorporándose y recomenzando su ritual de todas las mañanas. Ésta vez aceptando el desayuno que su madre le ofrecía para luego encaminarse hacia la academia. A la que llegó de inmediato, a pesar de sus intenciones de demorar el camino. Durante el trayecto, recogió a Chouji y ambos caminaron hacia el lugar. Conversando de cosas triviales como temas dados en clases y demás, sin siquiera prestar atención a la hora que era. Cuando llegaron comprobaron, tras ver casualmente el reloj, que habían llegado 07:40. Demasiado temprano. Chouji se extrañó.

—¿Temprano? —miró a Shikamaru de reojo, el cual parecía tan sorprendido de haberse despertado más temprano de lo normal por sí mismo que Chouji. El castaño suspiró.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas? —el Nara negó. No al menos que recordara—. ¿Entonces?

El chico se encogió de hombros —No lo sé —ahora que lo recordaba había permanecido en un estado de semiinconsciencia por quien sabía cuanto tiempo antes de despertar finalmente. Quizá eso tuviera algo que ver, quizá lo había espabilado antes de tiempo. _Probablemente_.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya estamos aquí —el Nara asintió, reclinándose contra la pared junto a la puerta del aula, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos, quizá 10, no estaba muy seguro, llegaron Naruto y Sakura. La pelirrosa discutiendo con el chico por alguna tontería que seguramente Naruto habría dicho o hecho en el camino.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la chica alegremente a ambos, Chouji devolvió la sonrisa amablemente y Shikamaru se limitó simplemente a asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Naruto sonrió y observó a ambos.

—¿Qué hacen tan temprano? —cuestionó el rubio riendo. Sakura se percató del hecho por primera vez y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera replicar Chouji se adelantó a él.

—Tuve pesadillas y me desperté antes, y traje a Shikamaru conmigo —el moreno lo miró sorprendido. ¿Chouji acababa de mentir por él? Si, de eso estaba seguro. Quizá, su amigo sólo había querido apartar el tema, borrar el asunto. Seguramente era eso.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Naruto, aún sonriendo. Pero la vista de Sakura estaba fija en Shikamaru, quien devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad y claro fastidio plasmado en sus facciones. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba cuando Sakura lo miraba de esa forma! Como si supiera algo que él ignoraba, como si lo comprendiera mejor que nadie. _Qué problemático.._.

—¿Ino? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó entonces la chica, su sonrisa torcida develando la insinuación que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Y aunque la pregunta fue formulada al aire y en general, para que cualquier que supiera la respondiera. Shikamaru sabía, por la mirada que aquellos profundos ojos verdes le dirigían, que ella ansiaba una respuesta de él. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera separar los labios y articular palabra alguna, Ino apareció. De la mano de aquel chico alto de alborotado cabello negro y ojos chocolate.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Vaya, vinieron temprano! —Sakura observó a la rubia con cautela, pero Ino no pareció darse cuenta de la situación. De nada. En absoluto. _Típico de Ino. _Pensó para sí. _Ve lo que quiere ver_.

—Eh... Ino, ya casi son las 8 —murmuró el chico, tras haber saludado a todos con un gesto de la mano— debería irme a mi clase.

La rubia sonrió y se volteó a verlo, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besar suavemente sus labios. Lenta y pausada. Aquello hizo que tanto Chouji como Sakura voltearan a ver a Shikamaru, quien permanecía en la misma posición. Aparentemente inafectado, sólo que con una diferencia. Sus párpados estaban levemente caídos y sus ojos apesadumbradamente cerrados, y aunque aquel era gesto relativamente normal en él, algo decía a ambos que no tenía que ver con el cansancio. Sino con algo más, e Ino estaba totalmente fuera de control.

—Adiós —susurró. El chico sonrió y se marchó doblando en la esquina más lejana del corredor. Dejando a su paso una estela de tensión, un silencio sepulcral acababa de surgir de aquella escena y se elevaba peligrosamente por encima de todos. Hasta que Shikamaru decidió romper aquel frágil mutismo aclarándose la garganta.

—Ya es hora de la clase ¿Vamos? —todos asintieron e ingresaron al salón. Agradecidos de haber podido abandonar aquel instante de incomodidad que la situación con Ino había creado. Ubicándose cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, desde el principio al final de la clase. La cual transcurrió en apariencia normalmente, sin comentarios ácidos ni manifestación alguna de envidia. En absoluto, de hecho, parecía que nada hubiera pasado. Nunca. Y Chouji no se sorprendió por ello pero Sakura no podía apartar de su cabeza la situación que había tenido que enfrentar y que resultaba, al menos para ella, completamente errónea, tanto que era inclusive obscena. ¿Acaso Ino no se daba cuanta las cosas que hacía? Aunque, si lo consideraba en frío, aquello parecía el tipo de cosa que haría su amiga para atraer la atención. ¿Pero dañar a un amigo?. No, no lo creía posible. Ni siquiera viniendo de ella, por lo que hablaría con ella, al mismo inicio de la clase siguiente. Donde ambas estarían solas.

Finalmente, el repique de la campana rompió la tediosa rutina que era aquella clase de cálculo de probabilidades, dada por Raidō,quien parecía aún más aburrido que los mismos alumnos, quienes no veían la hora de escaparse de allí. Sakura e Ino eran unas de esas, y el ruido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de clase supuso para ambas una especie de liberación bien merecida. Ambas tomaron sus cosas y tras despedirse de Chouji, Naruto y Shikamaru, se dirigieron al aula E15 donde tendrían criptoanálisis y criptografía. Por supuesto en el trayecto Ino insistió en desviarse de su ruta original sólo para pasar por el salón D10 para ver a Daisuke, hablar unos instantes con él, arrebatar un beso de sus labios –que Sakura se rehusó a ver pues toda la situación le resultaba desagradable- y continuar su camino.

—Ino... —comenzó Sakura atravesando la puerta de su salón correspondiente, libros contra el pecho, caminando hacia sus lugares habituales. La rubia se volteó a verla, totalmente desinteresada a lo que su amiga tuviera que decir.

—¿Si? —ambas tomaron asiento, Ino observando el frente del aula libre. Shiho aún no había llegado, y aquello le producía una sensación de placer innegable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sólo en ese instante la chica prestó atención, volviéndose a su amiga completamente confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sakura suspiró, sabía que aquello no sería fácil.

—De Daisuke... —Ino enarcó una ceja.

—¿Salgo con él? —preguntó con cierto grado de sarcasmo y acidez en sus palabras, Sakura la observó sorprendida. No esperaba que la herida que estuviera removiendo fuera tan profunda. Aparentemente Shikamaru la había calado hondo.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza —No es en serio, lo sabes. No planeas tener algo serio y estable con él. ¿Lo quieres?

—¡Es muy pronto para hablar de querer, frentona!

—¿Y por qué pierdes el tiempo? —Ino se enfadó ante el comentario.

—¡No lo hago! ¿Y tú que me dices en tu favor? Desde que se marchó Sasuke no has intentado salir con nadie, te has rehusado a siquiera intentarlo. ¡Jamás has besado a nadie, frente de marquesina! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué esperas? ¿A él? Sasuke no lo merece.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —No es eso, y no desvíes el tema de conversación. Es de ti de quien estamos hablando.

Ino se encogió de hombros —No se quien pueda ser el indicado para mí, puede estar en cualquier parte, pero no vendrá mientras me quedo sentada... así que pruebo.

—Juegas —corrigió Sakura— con todos ellos, con Daisuke también.

—¡No, no lo hago! Y no quiero oír tus sermones morales también, ya tengo bastante con los de Chouji y Shikamaru —la pelirrosa dejó caer sus párpados pesadamente.

—¿Sabes? No esperará por ti por siempre, no sin tener dudas...

—Si Daisuke tiene dudas entonces no me interesará estar con él —Sakura negó con la cabeza, bajando gradualmente la voz mientras la clase comenzaba.

—No hablaba de él —e Ino enmudeció. Y la clase comenzó en completo silencio, Sakura dejando espacio a su amiga para reflexionar. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, sus palabras hubieran llegado a Ino. Quizá, la hicieran reaccionar. Pero Chouji le había dicho que no presionara a ninguno de los dos demasiado, que no presionara la situación demasiado, porque él mismo lo había intentado, y sólo había logrado alejarlos más. Hasta el punto que, por un tiempo, tanto Ino como Shikamaru no habían estado cómodos con la presencia del otro sin la presencia de un tercero. Que en dicho caso había sido Chouji.

La clase continuó en absoluta armonía, ni una voz fuera de lugar interrumpió ningún instante de las dos largas horas. Ino permaneció en silencio todo el rato, trabajando en su código a descifrar sin levantar siquiera la mirada a su amiga, que la observaba por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad pues Ino parecía haberse olvidado de la conversación que habían mantenido al principio de hora, o quizá fingía hacerlo. De todas formas, el tema no había vuelto a ser mencionado desde entonces y Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse por lo que cuando sonó una vez más el timbre se acercó con cautela a la rubia y se atrevió a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo Ino replicó a sus palabras.

—No se de quien hablas —la expresión de Sakura se tornó en una de frustración. Pero no continuó hablando de aquello, era obvio que no obtendría respuesta alguna y sólo lograría complicar aún más las cosas. Si es que aquello era remotamente posible, pues, en su opinión, las cosas estaban ya bastante torcidas. Tanto que parecía no haber posibilidad de enmendarlas, o empeorarlas aún más.

—Bien.

Y así se encaminaron al comedor, donde Sakura ocupó el lugar vacío de Ino junto a Shikamaru pues ésta había decidido almorzar con Daisuke, muy para desagrado de la pelirrosa quien no dejó de observar la expresión de Shikamaru durante todo el almuerzo. Aún así, se sorprendió de no ver nada en su expresión, en sus ojos café. El Nara se había mostrado demasiado sereno, totalmente impasible, inclusive, había bromeado con Chouji, Naruto y Kiba, muy para su sorpresa. Pero cuando le preguntó a Chouji sobre ello, éste simplemente le dijo que aquello era normal. La conducta de Shikamaru. Siempre era así, en todo momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia, además, ninguno de los dos tomaba enserio la relación de Ino con aquel nuevo chico. Era simplemente eso, una nueva adquisición temporal, una conquista. Un juguete nuevo. Y la última hora, pasó de la misma manera. Nada aparentemente parecía cambiar, nunca. ¿Llegaría un día en que algo sucediera? Simplemente... no lo sabía.

-------- o --------

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru también despertó al murmullo de su despertador, solo y en su cama. Pero no en su cama habitual, no en su casa de siempre, sino en su nuevo apartamento. Aquel al que finalmente se había mudado, y la cama grande se sentía aún más extraña que la ausencia de su amiga en la habitación. Pero realmente no le importaba, porque era de esperarse que Ino estuviera con el sujeto con el que salía. Al menos, la primera semana pues sabía que pronto –y probablemente muy pronto, antes de que pudiera siquiera advertirlo- Ino se aburriría de él. Y lo desecharía como algo usado e inútil. A veces sentía lástima por ellos, por todo aquel que cayera tan torpemente frente a sus encantos y terminara siendo usado de manera alevosa, pero entonces... quizá, debería sentir lástima por si mismo también. Por pensar en ello. Y, de hecho, lo hacía. _Patético_. Pensó. De todas formas ¿Qué le importaba a él? Nada realmente, aquello no era de su incumbencia, y nunca lo sería. Ino era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Así como lo era él.

Curiosamente, aquella mañana también llegó a la academia temprano. Demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero aún no se amoldaba totalmente a la idea de vivir solo y seguía esperando por momentos, aunque resultara absurdo, el reproche excesivo y martirizador de su madre. El cual nunca llegó, para alivio de él. Aún así, no pudo evitar llegar antes y encontrarse con Chouji, quien volvió a cuestionarlo con una ceja enarcada, que él pasó por alto deliberadamente.

—Chouji... —saludó perezosamente al llegar al corredor de siempre, sin embargo su amigo se despidió y encaminó a su respectivo corredor. _¡Maldición!_. Había olvidado que aquel día lo pasaría prácticamente en compañía de Ino. Y realmente no se sentía con los ánimos adecuados para ello.

—¡Shika! —saludó la muchacha feliz despidiéndose aquella mañana del chico, que arrastraba de la mano, de la misma manera. Dándose vuelta y soltándose de su agarre para correr hacia él. Estrechando inmediatamente su cuerpo con el de su amigo y rodeándole la delgada cintura con sus brazos. Todo aquello ante la expresión de confusión de Daisuke, quien se marchó fingiendo no estar confundido o afectado.

Shikamaru correspondió al instante, algo dudoso —Hola Ino —y como siempre sucedía ella no lo soltó, y él lo intentó, o eso quiso creer, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Y simplemente permaneció allí, sintiendo el agradable aroma de las hebras doradas del cabello de Ino cosquilleando contra su nariz. Jazmín, ese era su aroma. Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente y su postura se relajó e Ino lo apretujó aún más. Entonces lo supo, esa era la señal de siempre, Ino pronto lo soltaría. Y así lo hizo, al segundo siguiente.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó feliz. Shikamaru sonrió débilmente.

—Ey... —susurró, arrebatándole los libros de la mano y caminando perezosamente al interior del salón. Seguido por ella muy de cerca, tanto que sus hombros rozaban al caminar. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y se sintieron relajar ante el contacto de la madera contra sus espaldas.

—Hacía mucho que no hablábamos juntos, así que ni pienses en dormir —él la observó de reojo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás diciendo que me extrañaste? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, que extrañé hablar contigo. Por alguna razón siempre tienes las palabras justas que decir para cada situación —bajó suavemente la voz— y eso me gusta.

—Oh —asintió él—. ¿Y en que situación problemática te metiste ahora?

Ino rió —¡Oh, en ninguna! Por ahora...

—¿Entonces? —la muchacha fingió enfado.

—¿Qué, no puedo hablar con un amigo sin tener una segunda intención?

—Bueno, podría ser... pero tú siempre tienes algo más —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Esta vez no, lo juro —y deslizándose por el respaldo de su asiento recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, el chico la miró de reojo de forma perezosa pero no dijo nada.

—Bien, te creo —sonrió—. ¿Cómo has estado entonces?

La sintió encogerse de hombros contra su cuerpo —Bien, supongo. Algo aburrida. Con esto de los exámenes jounin no hay misiones, sólo algunas en los fines de semana y poco emocionantes. Y yo no he sido convocada a ninguna.

Shikamaru suspiró —¿Y preferirías tener una misión? —ella asintió con una sonrisa—. Mujer problemática, eres tan extraña...

Ino rió —¿De una forma buena o una mala?

—Buena, supongo. Aunque eres demasiado energética y ruidosa para mi gusto. Y quejumbrosa, y cruel a veces —Ino golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de él.

—Pero tengo bonito cabello —el chico puso los ojos en blanco y replicó sarcásticamente.

—Si, Ino. Eso mengua todo lo demás —y ambos rieron animadamente. Mientras observaban a Hideki impartir su clase con aquel semblante serio y aquella rigidez que tanto lo caracterizaba. Debía admitirlo, a pesar de todo lo ruidosa y estrafalaria que podía ser Ino, lo problemática, siempre era agradable estar en compañía de ella, a menos que no estuviera enfadada por supuesto. Y debía admitir también, que había extrañado su compañía. Bueno, como dijo Ino misma, más bien, hablar con ella. No a ella misma.

—Debemos juntarnos a estudiar, debes explicarnos a mi y a Chouji algunas cosas —él asintió.

—La semana que viene.


	21. Desafíos al orgullo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

21/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada quería decir que, como dije que iba a hacer, este capítulo se lo dedico a **akane0arwen5** que hoy está cumpliendo años. Segundo, como también dije ayer, hoy paralelamente a este capítulo estoy subiendo un One-Shot PainXKonan llamado **"Simplemente humanos"**, por si alguno le interesa, le gusta la pareja, tiene curiosidad o le gustaría hacerme saber su opinión con respecto a eso. Y, finalmente, con respecto a este fic voy a proceder a darle las gracias a todos ustedes por leer siempre mi humilde historia y más aún hacerme saber su humilde opinión. Y si todavía están leyendo esta historia es porque me tienen mucha paciencia, quizá más de la que merezco. **¡¡Gracias a todos!!** Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXI

"Desafíos al orgullo"

(De victorias y derrotas)

Afortunadamente, el viernes había llegado en lo que había parecido al moreno una eternidad. Larga e interminable. Y ahora que caminaban hacia la salida de la academia, tras su último día de cursado debía admitir que se sentía extremadamente bien. Libre de repente, despreocupado, al menos por un par de días, un fin de semana para descansar y hacer aquello que deseara. Dos días sólo para él, que aprovecharía por completo. Observando las nubes y holgazaneando en su nuevo apartamento, donde nadie lo molestaría. Donde podría tener un espacio para sí mismo, para reflexionar y dejarse llevar por la paz y tranquilidad del solitario lugar. Debía admitir que esa idea lo entusiasmaba mucho, era realmente atrayente. Al menos para él, y no renunciaría a ella fácilmente. Aún si su madre insistía en que fuera a su casa a cenar con ellos, en tal caso, arrastraría a Chouji consigo.

—¡Shika! ¡Chouji! —oyeron de repente una voz aguda y femenina gritar desde lo lejos, ambos se volvieron a ver sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Finalmente la rubia muchacha se detuvo frente a ellos, jadeando y con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ino ¿Qué haces aquí? —la cuestionó Chouji la muchacha levantó sus profundos ojos azules a su amigo regordete.

—Intentaba alcanzarlos... —el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso ¿No deberías estar con Daisuke? Él siempre te acompaña a tu casa.

—¡Oh! —Ino rió— Hoy le dije que me volvería con ustedes.

Chouji enarcó una ceja, no es que le molestara aquello. De hecho él mismo sentía que había extrañado la compañía de su ruidosa amiga en la última semana, sin embargo aquello no le parecía correcto, la forma de Ino de tratar al chico con el que supuestamente salía era simplemente errónea —¿Y como lo tomó? —Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Puso una expresión algo rara... pero no me importa. Ustedes son mis amigos y compañeros de equipo y si no puede entenderlo entonces no me interesa estar con él.

Los ojos de Chouji se abrieron desmesuradamente, rogando que aquel pensamiento que acababa de atravesar su cabeza no fuera únicamente eso, un pensamiento, sino la misma realidad. Se atrevió a preguntar —¿Lo dejaste? —Ino rió una vez más y Shikamaru la observó en silencio. Sabiendo de antemano y por descontado la respuesta. Y la risa de Ino lo confirmó —¡No! Nada de eso.

El castaño asintió —Oh... —e Ino dio un paso para colocarse entre ambos, sonriendo alegremente a los dos chicos, los cuales compartieron al instante un mismo hilo de pensamiento y con una mirada quedó claro que ambos pensaban lo mismo: _Ya empezó a aburrirse de él_. Pero esto Ino no lo notó, de hecho ni siquiera percibió el intercambio de miradas de sus amigos, por lo que simplemente continuó caminando en silencio. Como si nada ocurriera Y ambos la siguieron a cada lado, fingiendo de la misma manera. Como siempre, pues sentían estar en un constante Deja vú, atrapados, en una misma sucesión de escenas hasta quien sabía cuando.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué estás aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el Nara, observando a su amiga cautelosamente. Notando al instante esa familiar mueca, ese fruncimientos de labios, que ella únicamente solía hacer cuando intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos para decir algo que consideraba relevante o simplemente cuando acomodaba sus ideas, cuales herramientas de manipulación, para convencerlos de hacer algo que probablemente no desearían hacer. Como era en la mayor parte de los casos, y todas y cada una de las veces solían perder ante ella. Lo cierto era que Ino rara vez les dejaba opción.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la joven logrando dibujar una sonrisa inocente que no engañó a ninguno de los dos, nunca lo hacía y Shikamaru sentía que debía hacérselo saber. Por su bien, al menos.

—¿Sabes? Te diría que intentes no mentir demasiado, no eres muy buena. De hecho, eres demasiado obvia... —Ino frunció el ceño ofendida pero él lo ignoró— ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dices lo que quieres que hagamos? Es más fácil ¿Sabes?

Chouji sonrió, Shikamaru siempre había sido bueno haciéndola enfadar. Aunque claro aquello no era particularmente difícil de lograr dado el temperamento explosivo de su amiga. Sin embargo. Shikamaru se había mostrado también hábil, al menos la mayor parte de las veces, lográndola poner en evidencia. Lo cual resultaba aún más divertido de observar, pues la expresión de Ino era impagable. Irreemplazable en la memoria de ambos.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Y tú sabes mentir bien —el Nara sonrió suavemente.

—Nah, no realmente —rascó su nuca en un gesto despreocupado— pero ¿sabes?, no es una buena cualidad ser buen mentiroso. No es un logro.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, ignorando las acotaciones morales de Shikamaru, quien continuaba sonriéndole de esa forma que tanto la enfuriaba, como si hubiera ganado algo, una especie de disputa secreta entre ellos dos. Y Chouji reía, confirmándole al moreno que efectivamente él había sido esta vez el triunfador.

—Idiota —masculló, y ambos chicos sonrieron aún más. Observándola ofuscarse y enfurruñarse consigo misma, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y de vez en cuando golpeando el pavimento fuertemente con el pie, en una especie de berrinche infantil. El cual no pasó por alto al Nara, quien no pudo evitar señalar lo obvio en un nuevo intento de fastidiarla.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso, ya estás grande Ino.

—¡Yo hago lo que quiero, Shikamaru! —exclamó, cerrando las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y envarando su postura levemente inclinada hacia él, Shikamaru inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia ella, aún con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Muy maduro Ino, muy maduro —replicó bajando la voz, inclinando aún más su cabeza, quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de ella. El cual Ino se rehusó a retraer, por no darle el gusto de ser ella quien se retirara. Conocía el juego perfectamente, sabía que él la estaba empujando al borde, y no sería ella esta vez quien perdiera.

—Ajá... ¿Algún problema Shikamaru? —él susurró "no" y continuó observándola a los ojos, aún a una cercanía claramente peligrosa, y Chouji no pudo arrancar la mirada de la situación frente él, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que algo trascendente sucediera, pues ya habían pasado por ello unas cuantas veces en el pasado, y nada había ocurrido. Probablemente, Shikamaru se alejaría... en cualquier instante.

—Entonces limita tus presumidos comentarios para ti, Nara —replicó ella, intensificando la mirada en los ojos de él. De repente la expresión de él cambió, toda seguridad desapareció de sus ojos chocolate y su respiración se hizo algo irregular. Comenzó a sentir la mirada de ella quemarle lenta e intensamente, intentaba soportar el sofoco, el fuego pero a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil, más imposible mantener la mirada en la de ella. Era como si sus ojos se sintieran forzados a arrancarse de la vista del inmenso azul frente a él. Como si verla doliera, y fue en tan solo segundos, probablemente menos, que el instante desapareció de la memoria de ambos con el primer y último acercamiento.

—Como sea... —replicó el chico retomando su camino, Ino lo siguió con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y jugando en su cabeza con una victoria silenciosa a su favor. Ésta vez, ella había ganado. Y él lo sabía.

—En fin —dijo finalmente Chouji retomando el ambiente familiar entre ellos, haciendo a un lado lo sucedido segundos atrás como sabía ellos ya habían hecho—. ¿Qué querías decirnos Ino?

Ella rió —¡Oh, cierto! ¿Qué planes tienen para esta noche? —el Akimichi enarcó una ceja y Shikamaru suspiró, ateniéndose a la locura que Ino exigiría a continuación.

—Mmm...

Shikamaru fue más rápido en contestar —Dormir.

—¡No! ¿Lo dices enserio, Shikamaru? —él asintió.

—Muy —ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No puedes!

—Claro que puedo... —ella volvió a hacer un gesto negativo.

—No, como amigo, compañero de equipo y miembro del equipo 10 tienes una obligación conmigo y el resto de tu equipo —el moreno enarcó una ceja y ella continuó—. Salir conmigo y —tomó del brazo al robusto muchacho a su lado— Chouji.

El Akimichi, obviamente, parecía tan confundido como el mismo Shikamaru que la observaba como si de repente hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no. Te dije Ino, sólo iría una vez —ella forzó una expresión que inspirara lástima pero desafortunadamente no funcionó con él. Por lo que pasó al siguiente intento de persuasión.

—¡Oh, vamos! Nos divertimos la última vez ¿No es así? —él negó con la cabeza. Esa no era la definición exacta de lo que había sido el último viernes para él en aquel endemoniado bar, lugar a donde sólo su padre junto con sus amigos y Tsunade acudiría, aunque debía admitirlo... no había resultado del todo trágico. No del todo al menos.

—No.

—¡Vamos! —insistió— Chouji va ¿No es cierto?

—Eh... —ella susurró unas palabras por lo bajo al castaño y este inmediatamente aceptó, Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué le ofreciste esta vez? ¿Un vale en Ichiraku ramen o uno en Barbacoa Q? —Ino sonrió de forma triunfal. Las comisuras de sus labios extendiéndose aún más ampliamente.

—Los dos —Chouji lo observó arrepentido.

—Lo siento amigo... —el moreno hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Aún así no lo convencería fácilmente, no esta vez. No volvería a perder ante ella.

—¿Y yo que gano? —aparentemente, la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Ino quien dejó de sonreír al instante. Shikamaru rió.

—Digo, tienes con qué sobornar a Chouji ¿y a mí que me das? —la boca de Ino se secó, aquello no lo esperaba. Shikamaru rara vez oponía tanta resistencia a sus manipulaciones, era demasiado problemático, decía él.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? —él pareció meditar unos instantes e Ino temió que el Nara pidiera algo absurdo con tal de escabullirse, o algo que ella no pudiera darle con tal de hacerla retroceder. Pero... ¿Lo haría ella?

—Mmm... —¿Retrocedería?. Afortunadamente la petición de él no fue nada fuera de lugar ni imposible, sino algo simple y tonto. Quizá, pensó Ino, Shikamaru ya estaba entregado, dispuesto a ceder, y simplemente había intentado fastidiarla, incomodarla o hacerla retroceder.

—Que si vuelves a despertarme... me dejes dormir hasta las ocho menos cuarto, no es necesario que me fastidies a las siete de la mañana. ¿Sabes? El tiempo alcanza si te despiertas a esa hora —ella suspiró aliviada.

—Bien —sonrió una vez más, estrechando la mano de él—, es un trato. Nos vemos esta noche... pasaré a buscarlos y más les vale que estén vestidos adecuadamente o juro que-

—¡Si, si! Vete ya, mujer problemática —ella rió y besando las mejillas de sus dos amigos, haciéndolo más suavemente en la del moreno, se retiró, agitando la mano hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Chouji observó a Shikamaru de reojo y observó el casi imperceptible tinte en las mejillas de él, cualquiera que no lo conociera pasaría por alto aquello, no notaría ningún cambio en el Nara, sin embargo Chouji conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie, y ese "inocente" beso de amistad que Ino le había dado, le había quemado en lo más profundo de su ser. Y eso, difícilmente lo podía ocultar.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó el Nara finalmente, Chouji asintió sonriendo al chico. Retomando su camino, cada uno de regreso a su hogar. Lenta y pausadamente.

—Claro amigo, vamos...


	22. De vino, incidentes y confesiones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

22/70

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá, haciéndome un espacio de estudiar toda la tarde para poder subir este capítulo, que ya es el 22. Quería, primero que nada, dedicarle este capítulo a **SasukeShika** que me lo pidió y con gusto se lo dedicaré, gracias por tu amabilidad. Y **tsuki-lilium19**, no te preocupes por no haber podido dejarme un review antes, gracias por seguir mi historia. De hecho, debo agradecerles a todos por eso, porque me tienen mucha paciencia. ¡Gracias! Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión, por favor si no es mucha molestia, no dejen de hacerlo. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXII

"De vino, incidentes y confesiones"

Sabía que aunque continuara observando el reloj desesperadamente, las agujas no correrían en sentido opuesto. Ni haría desaparecer la inminente llegada de Ino a su apartamento en busca de él con el fin de arrastrarlo a un absurdo bar, a beber sake –cosa que particularmente no le disgustaba pero tampoco anhelaba- y estar con un grupo de gente –demasiada en su opinión, y la mayoría de ellos desconocidos los cuales no le importaban en lo más mínimo- apretujado en un espacio reducido donde probablemente el calor fuera insoportable y la música intolerable, dándole un seguro dolor de cabeza. Y probablemente malhumor. El cual debía admitir ya estaba apoderándose de él. Se preguntaba si acaso las cosas podrían ponerse peores... probablemente no.

Entonces sonó el timbre, seguido de un golpeteo contra la madera de su puerta y un grito agudo y femenino —¡Shikamaru!

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un largo y tendido suspiro —Voy... —replicó, pensando todo el trayecto del sofá a la puerta: _¡Qué problemático!_.

Rascó en un gesto mecánico su nuca y girando la llave abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse en primer instancia con Ino sonriéndole alegremente, a su lado el alto chico morocho con que Ino salía, Daisuke, con expresión indiferente y Chouji con expresión de sentirse totalmente incómodo con la situación. Retomando el hilo de pensamiento que había seguido instantes antes, sobre si las cosas podían ponerse peores aún de lo que ya estaban, debía admitir que se había equivocado y que efectivamente aquello era peor a lo que esperaba. Pero, obviamente, no lo demostró.

—Estás aceptablemente vestido para salir —afirmó Ino con voz cantarina, examinando la vestimenta de su amigo. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, realmente no creyó necesario señalar que estaba vestido de forma similar al sujeto con el que ella estaba, sólo que su remera era de color negro y la de él marrón.

—Como sea —masculló saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, giró la llave y se volteó a enfrentar al resto—. ¿Vamos?

Ino enarcó una ceja —¿Y la repentina emoción por llegar? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme, no siento emoción por llegar a ningún otro lado que no sea mi cama pero cuanto más rápido nos vayamos más temprano volveré —Ino asintió, notando el malhumor de su amigo el cual no quiso intensificar.

El trayecto fue relativamente lento y la mayor parte del tiempo silencioso, caminando siempre Ino al frente con Daisuke –quien la sujetaba con un brazo por detrás de la cintura en un ademán posesivo, el cual se le antojo a Shikamaru absurdo y exagerado- y ellos dos detrás, en completo mutismo y ajenos a la escena frente a ellos y las incómodas demostraciones de afecto –si es que eso podían llamarse pues ambos estaban seguros de que Ino no sentía nada por él- que tanto ella como él desplegaban. Pronto se encontraron, casualmente, a mitad de camino con Sakura y Naruto quienes se dirigían al mismo lugar. Aparentemente Sakura, al igual que Ino, había "persuadido" –por no decir obligado- a Naruto de ir con ella al bar.

—¡Cerda! —exclamó feliz la pelirrosa, observando a Daisuke y saludándolo con un gesto de la mano, pero restándole importancia.

—Frente de marquesina —masculló la rubia— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú —se asomó por sobre el hombro de Ino y saludó con un gesto de la mano— ¡Chouji, Shikamaru! —el primero devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y el segundo se encogió de hombros, preguntándose porqué Sakura continuaba mirándolo de aquella extraña forma. Como si sintiera simpatía por él o algo similar. Y de eso hacía ya casi una semana, más tarde hablaría con Chouji, probablemente él supiera algo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó entonces Ino ignorando a Sakura, quien continuaba mirándola como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, y comenzó a caminar. El resto la siguió y recorrieron el último trayecto del camino hasta el bar, al cual llegaron al cabo de quince minutos.

Ingresaron al lugar e inmediatamente Shikamaru se sintió sofocar por la cantidad de personas a su alrededor, yendo y viniendo, caminando y empujando, haciéndose paso a toda costa a través de la masa de gente que había allí. Sin importarle nada, simplemente topeteando y golpeando a aquel que se atravesara en su camino. No que él odiara la compañía, en absoluto, sin embargo era un hombre que requería su propio espacio, y odiaba sentirse invadido por desconocidos a los cuales ningún tipo de lazo –ni siquiera amistad- lo mantenían unido. Era simplemente fastidioso, y hacía que el malhumor comenzara a esparcirse en su interior.

—Allí están mis compañeros... —susurró el chico a Ino señalando hacia un lugar en particular donde un grupo de shinobi, todos hombres, de la edad aproximada de 20, se encontraban— voy un segundo.

Ino sonrió —Ve, no me importa. Enserio —aunque su intento de confortarlo pareció más que intentaba alejarlo, el chico se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

—¡Bien! Ahora... ¿quien quiere beber algo? —exclamó sonriendo, Chouji negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Ino, recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez —Sakura intercambió miradas llenas de curiosidad entre ambos pero Shikamaru la ignoró, de mala gana. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Sakura allí? Era fastidioso.

—¡No pasará esta vez! No beberé tanto... lo prometo, nada de desafíos —él asintió, repitiendo las palabras de ellas como si estuviera tomándole juramento.

—Nada de desafíos —ella asintió y se marchó en busca de las bebidas, Shikamaru inmediatamente se giró a Chouji, aprovechando que Sakura había ido a acompañar a Ino hasta la barra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Akimichi desconcertado.

—¿Por qué Sakura me mira así? —exclamó molesto, Chouji fingió desconocer de qué hablaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la mirada esa que hace cada vez que me ve, como si sintiera simpatía conmigo —el castaño se encogió de hombros, maldiciendo a la pelirrosa por su incapacidad de discreción. _Hablaré con ella_.

—No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada amigo —el moreno asintió y se volteó justo para encontrarse con la rubia frente a él, y en su mano dos copas cuyo contenido rojo –tan intenso como la sangre- llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Shikamaru, Ino sonrió.

—¡Vino! Vino tinto.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Por qué no sake? —después de todo, era lo único que él había probado y al menos sabía que le gustaba y de qué estaba hecho.

—Porque una vez cuando fuimos a lo de Kurenai-sensei a cenar, después del nacimiento de Asuka –la pequeña hija de la mujer y su difunto sensei-, la vi bebiendo una copa y quise probarlo —Shikamaru suspiró.

—Ino...¿Qué hablamos?

—¡Nada de desafíos! —repitió— Pero esto no es un desafío Shika, simplemente quise probarlo y pensé que tú podrías probarlo conmigo —el moreno colgó su cabeza rendido, estirando el brazo y tomando la copa entre sus dedos, aferrándola de la parte más delgada como Ino le había indicado.

Cuando Ino inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y acercó la copa a sus labios Shikamaru supo al instante la intención de ella y la detuvo por la muñeca, haciéndola mirarlo —¿Qué?

—No te lo bebas de una, Ino. No es una medida chica como la del sake.

—Pero... —él negó con la cabeza, amenazando con la mano de sacarle la copa de entre los dedos— ¡Bien! De a poco... —y acercando la copa una vez más dio un sorbo, sintiendo el líquido tocar su lengua y correr por su garganta. Percibiendo el sabor seco, aunque ligeramente dulce, y aterciopelado acariciar su boca. Shikamaru imitó la conducta de ella, dando un sorbo al líquido escarlata.

—Me... gusta... —asintió Ino feliz, y Shikamaru se mostró de acuerdo, aunque prefería un poco más el sake. Pronto se encontraron bebiendo otra copa, y otra. Con el insoportable calor del lugar, las luces y la música, era imposible controlar la cantidad de bebida que ingerían. Más aún la sed era tal que continuaban bebiendo como si cada sorbo fuera agua, y no alguna bebida alcohólica. Pero debían detenerse, Shikamaru lo sabía. Aunque se sentía perfectamente bien, debía admitir, para nada mareado.

—Ino... creo que ya bebimos demasiado —ella negó con la cabeza y pidió otra copa—. Ino.

—¿Tú te sientes mal, mareado? —él negó con la cabeza. Si debía ser honesto, para nada.

—Entonces no hay problema, podemos beber unas copas más —el moreno suspiró, murmurando algo similar a "terminaré como mi padre" que hizo a Ino sonreír y a Chouji. Había pasado ya una hora desde que habían llegado y de repente Shikamaru recordó algo...

—Oye, Ino ¿No deberías estar con Daisuke? —la rubia buscó con la mirada por el lugar y al no verlo negó con la cabeza.

—No, él debe estar con sus amigos y yo estoy con los míos... seguramente luego me buscará —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru asintieron, sintiendo lástima por el pobre sujeto, pues era obvio que el interés de Ino ya había comenzado a desgastarse.

—¿Quieres ahora sake? —el moreno la detuvo por la muñeca antes de que se marchara hacia la barra.

—No, Ino. Mezclar hace mal... —la rubia se encogió de hombros y asintió, sirviendo una nueva copa de la botella que segundos antes habían comprado. Una para ella, una para Shikamaru y una para Chouji, quien no dejaba de ver a su alrededor, aparentemente en busca de algo o de alguien.

Ino rió —Chouji ¿Esperas a alguien? —el castaño negó con la cabeza y sonrió, bebiendo un sorbo de la copa. Debía admitirlo, él si comenzaba a sentirse mareado, aparentemente su tolerancia al alcohol era mucho menor a la de sus amigos y compañeros. Y no quería beber más, pero Ino insistía y continuaba sirviéndole.

—No ¿A quien esperaría? —entonces entre la multitud vislumbró a Kiba, Shino y Hinata, y encontró en ellos su ruta de escape—. ¡Oh, allí está Kiba, iré a saludarlo! —y así se marchó, dejando a ambos solos. Sin embargo, los miembros del equipo 8 estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el Akimichi pudiera vigilarlos, así como Sakura y Naruto, quienes no estaban lejos de ellos tampoco.

—Vaya... Chouji pareció huir despavorido —rió—, seguramente tu malhumor lo alejó.

—¿Mi malhumor? —se quejó el Nara, aunque no realmente enfadado—. Creo que fue tu plan de reemplazar toda el agua del cuerpo de Chouji por alcohol lo que lo asustó.

Ino volvió a reír —Oh, no intentaba hacer eso. Aunque quizá Chouji sí tenga poca tolerancia al alcohol. ¡Oh bueno... él se lo pierde!

Shikamaru rió, dudando realmente que Chouji extrañara continuar bebiendo como un bebedor empedernido, que era exactamente lo que el Nara se sentía en aquellos momentos, y por culpa de Ino. Entonces y de forma inesperada Ino lo abrazó, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Shikamaru bajó la mirada confundido y suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —ella negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es sólo que... lamento haberlos tratado tan mal cuando teníamos doce —el moreno la observó sorprendido mas no replicó. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que Ino había bebido de más pues ella nunca pedía perdón por nada.

—Eh... está bien mujer problemática, eso fue hace mucho.

—¡Y lamento maltratarlos tanto de vez en cuando! Y haberle dicho a Chouji gordo, aunque debería bajar unos kilos por su salud, y a ti vago, aunque realmente lo seas y mucho. A veces.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco ¿Esa era su forma de disculparse?. _Increíble_. Pensó, entonces Ino continuó.

—Y... —bajó la voz como si fuera un secreto— nunca te dije esto pero, me sorprendiste cuando vengamos a Asuma-sensei. Cuando peleamos contra Hidan, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de algo así. De hecho, pensé que moriríamos.

—¡Genial! —se quejó molesto— Gracias por el voto de confianza, Ino —ella negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo aún con más fuerzas.

—No... no confiaba en que lo lograríamos, y no lo hicimos. Tú lo hiciste solo —levantó la mirada hacia él—, fue raro verte así.

—¿Así?

—Si, cambiaste mucho desde la muerte de Asuma ¡Para bien cambiaste! —él enarcó una ceja. ¿Adonde quería llegar Ino?

—Supongo...

—¡Y-y parecías mucho menos perdedor! —Shikamaru cerró los ojos, intentando no apartarla de sus brazos a causa del fastidio que comenzaba a sentir por los repetitivos comentarios ofensivos de Ino—. En la academia me parecías un perdedor... —confesó.

—¿Seguirás insultándome por mucho tiempo más Ino?

—¡No! No estoy haciendo eso Shika, lo que quiero decirte es que —Shikamaru contuvo el aire un instante— ...estoy orgullosa de ti, algo —añadió, y el aire volvió a fluir a través de sus pulmones. Por un momento había pensado que Ino diría algo estando ebria de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después. Pero afortunadamente no lo hizo, aunque... ¿Era eso suerte? ¿O quizá no?

—Oh, gracias. Supongo —ella sonrió y se soltó de él.

—De nada. Eres mi amigo después de todo —el chico asintió, sintiendo un revuelo al oír aquellas palabras que ignoró.

De repente, un grupo de chicos algo mayores que Ino y Shikamaru pasaron detrás de la chica e Ino sintió de pronto una mano alcanzar su parte trasera y apretarla descaradamente, sintiendo al instante todo su cuerpo tensarse y antes de siquiera poder pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo su cuerpo se volvió y su puño voló en dirección al rostro del sujeto que tan desvergonzadamente la había tocado, chocando inmediatamente contra algo duro oyendo al instante un agudo "crack" seguido de un grito estridente.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhh!!! —chilló el sujeto robusto de aproximadamente 25 años llevando sus manos a su sangrante nariz, la cual se notaba a simple vista estaba quebrada—. ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

Ino enfuriada llevó las manos a su cadera —¡Tú te lo buscaste idiota! ¡¡¡Nadie, repito, nadie me toca sin permiso!!!

—¡¡Loca!! —chilló el sujeto e Ino sonrió. Shikamaru a su lado la observaba con una sonrisa—. ¡Me quebraste el tabique de la nariz!

—¡Si! Y si no te vas te quebraré algo más... —el sujeto la insultó una última vez y dándose media vuelta se marchó, seguido de su grupo de amigos que seguían observando a Ino como si estuviera realmente mal de la cabeza.

Shikamaru rió —¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nara?

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Tú, todo, nunca pensé ver esto... hasta vale la pena venir sólo para verte partirle la nariz a un sujeto como ese.

Ella sonrió —Oh. Bueno, lo tenía merecido. ¡¿Quién demonios se cree para tocarme así? Tiene suerte de que solo le rompí la nariz... —el chico asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que Ino no era el tipo de chica que la gran mayoría solía creer. A pesar de la apariencia provocativa, Ino era realmente muy honrada y con demasiado orgullo y amor propio como para permitir semejante humillación y degradación por parte de un hombre.

—Oye, Shika... —lo llamó entones deteniéndose de repente de insultar y contemplando más allá del hombro del moreno, el chico siguió la mirada y se sorprendió de ver lo que Ino estaba señalándole. Chouji, quien se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, hablaba animadamente con Hinata, quien sonreía amablemente. Y a su alrededor, no había señal alguna de Shino y Kiba.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Tú crees que a Chouji le guste ella? —el moreno negó con la cabeza, aunque no realmente muy seguro de qué pensar. _Si ese fuera el caso me lo habría dicho... ¿Cierto?_. Pero lo único verdaderamente cierto es que no podía estar seguro de aquello. E Ino tampoco, y ahora se encontraban ante la escena más desconcertante y se sentían inseguros de si debían acercarse a ellos y hablar o simplemente dejarlos en paz. Temían, quizá, interrumpir algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

—No creo... —negó Ino, insegura. Shikamaru asintió, aunque tampoco muy seguro de estar en lo cierto—. Además, a Hinata le gusta Naruto. Eso lo sabe Chouji...

—Si... —pero obviamente eso no lo detendría de sentir algo por ella. No era una razón suficiente para descartar la teoría.

—¿Y si vamos a ver? —el moreno arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y si interrumpimos algo? —Ino frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Será culpa de Chouji por no habernos dicho ni advertido —Shikamaru asintió, aún dudoso. Y ambos se pusieron en camino hacia donde se encontraba el Akimichi, quien parecía ignorar la aproximación de sus dos amigos.


	23. Frías gotas de lluvia

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

23/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y perdonen por la demora, se me hizo tarde. ¡Perdón! Y bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo 23 de "Grietas", que espero les guste. Como siempre voy a tratar de ser breve y sobre todo hoy porque ya es tarde y no quiero aburrirlos o entretenerlos. Solamente quiero, como todos los días, agradecerles por la enorme paciencia que me tienen para seguir mi historia. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida por eso. Y, obviamente, también por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz y animan mi día. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXIII

"Frías gotas de lluvia"

Se acercaron lentamente, evaluando la situación cautelosamente para no llamar la atención ni irrumpir en medio de un momento incómodo. Y ninguno de los dos notó el acercamiento de Ino y Shikamaru, quienes permanecieron por unos instantes a una distancia prudente antes de abordar al exacto punto donde Chouji se encontraba, hablando curiosamente con Hinata, con quien rara vez había intercambiado palabras. Debían admitir que aquello era algo fuera de lo común, extrañamente bizarro inclusive. Hinata y Chouji rara vez se topaban, menos aún pasaban tiempo juntos y lo más extraño de todo, quizá, era la ausencia de Shino y Kiba quienes rara vez dejaban sola a Hinata.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Ino de forma cantarina, con una amplia sonrisa, prácticamente saltando en medio de ambos. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Acaso esta mujer no puede ser sutil?_. Pensó, observando la reacción de su amigo y la muchacha de profundos ojos blancos. Hinata, sin embargo no se sorprendió de la interrupción -quizá los hubiera notado con su dotada mirada perlada- simplemente miró a la rubia con una dulce sonrisa y Chouji con expresión sospechosa. Obviamente su amiga no lo había engañado, era poco obvia y Shikamaru no se había equivocado al asegurar que Ino era mala mintiendo, por lo que sabía que la joven se traía algo entre manos. La única pregunta era ¿qué?.

—¿Ino? —la cuestionó Chouji, y Shikamaru supo al instante que su amigo sospechaba las segundas intenciones de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres?

La joven rió y miró de reojo a Shikamaru, quien temió al instante las siguientes palabras que ella pudiera pronunciar —Shikamaru dice que soy mala mintiendo-

—Muy mala —aseguró el Akimichi, interrumpiéndola.

—Y como veo que no tiene sentido disimular simplemente te lo preguntaré directamente —el castaño asintió, esperando la pregunta, y Shikamaru suspiró, sabía que Ino diría algo fuera de lugar y cometería una tontería.

—¿Te gusta Hinata? —los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la pregunta y Chouji comenzó a toser, una y otra vez— ¿Están juntos?

—¡¿Qué?! —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo aunque lo suficientemente alto para ser oído.

—¡Genial Ino! Muy sutil —aseguró, pero ella ignoró el comentario de su amigo deliberadamente.

—¿Y? —insistió.

El castaño comenzó a agitar la cabeza frenéticamente, de un lado al otro, observando de reojo lo incómoda que se sentía Hinata con la situación y, ciertamente, no la culpaba. Ino podía ser realmente intimidante e invasora —¡No! No es así.

—¿No? ¿Seguro? —preguntó sintiéndose de repente algo decepcionada.

—¡Seguro! ¿No es cierto Hinata? —la chica asintió, jugando con sus manos contra su falda en un ademán nervioso.

—Si-si, es cierto. No es lo que crees Ino.

Shikamaru murmuró por lo bajo —Problemática —pero una vez más Ino lo ignoró, haciéndolo sentirse aún más frustrado.

—¿Entonces no te gusta? —Chouji suspiró, girándose hacia Hinata un instante antes de continuar aquella absurda conversación con su compañera de equipo.

—Hinata ¿Nos disculpas un segundo? —la muchacha asintió rápidamente, con una gentil sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Claro, allí están Shino y Kiba de todas formas... —el Akimichi asintió y la muchacha se marchó al instante, dejando a los tres miembros del equipo 10 solos.  
Chouji se volvió a Ino —¡Ino! —la rubia sonrió avergonzada y retrocedió un paso.

—¡Lo siento! No quisimos arruinarte la posibilidad —el castaño golpeó su frente con su mano, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Shikamaru, por su parte, continuó observando la escena divertido. Eran raras las ocasiones en que Ino se veía reprendida por Chouji, en general, la situación era al revés. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. A excepción de cuando la chica lo llamaba "gordo", entonces los papeles se invertían. Pero esta no era esa ocasión y eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

—¡No es así! Te lo acabo de decir, no me gusta Hinata. No de esa forma.

—¿Y entonces por qué hablabas con ella? —el castaño bufó, fastidiado, Ino podía ser realmente insistente y eso resultaba agotador. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Porque los días que no tengo clases con ustedes a la única que conozco es a ella! —bajó la cabeza así como su tono de voz— Y sé que ella jamás me juzgaría por mi tamaño. Hinata no es así, no piensa mal de la gente. No tiene maldad, y eso me agrada. Ella es amable —y Shikamaru pensó que probablemente esa fuera la aseveración más cierta de todas. Realmente la Hyuuga era de esas personas difíciles de encontrar en el mundo, totalmente carente de malicia. Incapaz de mentir y dañar, alguien absolutamente inocente e incorrupto. Transparente en su forma de ser y actuar.

—¡¿Y dices que yo no soy amable?! —chilló Ino molesta y Shikamaru tuvo que detenerla por el brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre Chouji.

—No, no realmente —opinó el Nara, irrumpiendo de repente en la conversación, y la rubia tuvo que aceptar –de mala gana- que lo que sus amigos decían era cierto. De todas formas, no tenía sentido negarlo.

—Creo que tienen razón —concedió avergonzada—, pero mejoré ¿no es cierto? Ya no les grito ni los golpeo... tanto.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y repitieron lo que Ino acababa de decir —Tanto.

—Bien, bien. Soy algo grosera a veces —Shikamaru rió.

—¿A veces?

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí Nara, no tienes que repetirlo! —tanto Chouji como el moreno rieron e Ino se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada, fingiendo enfado.

—Oh, vamos mujer. Nadie te cree, sabemos que no te enojaste de verdad —Ino se volvió a Shikamaru con los ojos entornados.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Créeme, si estuvieras realmente enfadada... este lugar ya habría estallado —Chouji rió.

—¿Tan mala creen que soy?

El moreno sonrió débilmente —Un monstruo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Shikamaru Nara ¿acabas de llamarme monstruo?! —el moreno fingió meditar un instante.

—Vaya, creo que lo hice —se volvió a ella nuevamente con una sonrisa socarrona y añadió— Ino Yamanaka.

La muchacha en respuesta sacó su lengua a él y murmuró un "tonto" por lo bajo, el cual obviamente llegó a oídos del chico el cual simplemente rió y continuó ignorándola como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Entonces una mano palmeó el hombro de la chica y al voltearse se encontró con un alto joven de cortos cabellos azabache totalmente alborotados, cuya mirada denotaba poca simpatía hacia Shikamaru, a quien observaba fijamente. Sin siquiera apartar su mirada de él para hablar con Ino.

—Ino... yo ya me voy —anunció molesto, notando por la expresión de ella que se había olvidado completamente de él, lo cual incrementó su enojo y frustración aún más. Sin embargo Ino no pareció notarlo, o no quiso hacerlo.

—Oh... —Daisuke suspiró.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —la rubia se revolvió incómoda en su lugar antes de responder.

—Pensaba quedarme un rato más con Chouji y Shika —ante la mención del último, el muchacho hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el Akimichi.

—Haz como quieras —dijo con voz tajante antes de darse media vuelta –dedicando una mirada asesina al Nara- y marcharse, sin siquiera dar un beso en los labios a la muchacha.

—¡Daisuke! —chilló la rubia, pero éste hizo un gesto con la mano sin voltearse y desapareció entre la multitud. Dejándola completamente en silencio.

—Ino —habló entonces Shikamaru quien se sentía aliviado de no tener que soportar las miradas penetrantes del sujeto en su persona, después de todo, él no había hecho nada malo—. Creo que deberías buscarlo, parecía realmente molesto.

La rubia se encogió de hombros —Ya se le pasará —aseguró—, el otro día sucedió algo parecido y al otro día ni lo recordaba.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —No creo que esto sea lo mismo... —Ino lo miró a los ojos, su expresión diciendo algo que sus labios no podían pronunciar. Por ser tabú.

—Es por lo mismo, Shika —aseguró— es lo mismo.

Y con esas palabras la conversación se dio por finalizada e Ino pareció olvidar el asunto al instante, pues al cabo de unos segundos estaba riendo y bromeando con ambos. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Daisuke no hubiera existido aquella noche. Aún así Shikamaru no podía sentirse cómodo con la situación ni apartar de su cabeza, de su conciencia ese sentimiento de remordimiento que comenzaba a carcomerlo lenta y tortuosamente. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por ello, después de todo aquello no era su asunto y él no era el que estaba en falta o deuda con nadie. E Ino era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por su cuenta pero aún así sentía que estaba mal. Sí, algo estaba mal, y tenía que ver con él y con ella.

—¿Shika? —él la miró parpadeando una vez antes de comprender que Ino lo estaba llamando, entonces reaccionó.

—¿Qué?

La rubia sonrió —Estoy algo cansada... y Chouji quiere quedarse con Hinata, Kiba y Shino —Shikamaru miró a su amigo y este se encogió de hombros, sin embargo sabía que el castaño no lo hacía únicamente por eso. No, él no era tonto.

—Si ¿Y?

—Y seguramente tú quieres irte de aquí porque estuviste quejándote todo el trayecto de camino al bar así que me preguntaba si querías que nos volviéramos juntos —él la miró un instante y sin siquiera dudarlo aceptó, sabiendo que esa sería probablemente su ruta de salida de aquel endemoniado lugar.

—Eh, claro —farfulló la palabra "problemático" por lo bajo, se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió hacia la salida seguido de su amiga, quien caminaba unos pasos más atrás intentando no perderlo de vista entre la masa de gente apretujada. Finalmente atravesaron la salida, y una pequeña gota fría chocó contra la punta de la nariz de Ino, seguida al instante de otra, y otra más.

—Está lloviendo —susurró la rubia.

Él asintió, refugiando sus manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón —Entonces será mejor que nos apuremos, si no queremos empaparnos.

Ino sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar debajo de la lluvia, la cual era suave y espaciada, una simple lluvia primaveral. A pesar del clima, la temperatura no había descendido demasiado y aún podía estarse a gusto con la ropa que llevaban, inclusive a pesar de las frías gotas rozando sus cuerpos a cada segundo.

—Deberíamos caminar más rápido —murmuró el moreno acercándose a la pared de una de las casas que estaban pasando con la intención de que el pequeño fragmento de techo sobresaliendo de la construcción lo cubriera de la lluvia al pasar, Ino sin embargo continuó caminando a su lado, mojándose completamente.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —demandó saber viéndola caminar directamente debajo de la lluvia, levantando el rostro al cielo de vez en cuando, cerrando los ojos, para sentir las frías gotas resbalar por sus labios y mejillas.

La chica sonrió —Adoro la lluvia —él la examinó en silencio, con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? Es solo agua, condensación del vapor acumulada en las nubes.

Ella sonrió —Lo mismo podría decirse de las nubes ¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirarlas si son solo agua?

—Vapor de agua —la corrigió, ella bufó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el frío toque de una gota en su párpado izquierdo.

—Como sea... no me corrijas si entiendes el punto.

Él asintió, mascullando —Mujer problemática... —y ella rió.

—No lo sé. Simplemente me gusta —suspiró—, se siente bien. Es como si la lluvia lavara todos mis problemas y me hiciera olvidar las cosas que no quiero tener en mente —él ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más curioso por la respuesta de ella. Al pasar junto a la pared de otra casa él continuó su camino debajo de los techos y ella siguió debajo de la lluvia, a su lado.

—Eres extraña —volvió su mirada a los ojos de él, los cuales se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar que había dejado escapar un pensamiento privado de entre sus labios. Shikamaru suspiró —Lo dije en voz alta ¿No es cierto?

Ella rió —Si, lo hiciste.

—¡Qué problemático! —suspiró y la rubia volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada, la cual confundió al muchacho aún más—. ¿No te enfadaras?

—No —sonrió—, sé que esta vez no lo dices con el fin de hacerme enfadar.

—¿No? —la joven negó con la cabeza, deslizando la punta de su lengua entre sus labios para saborear una gota de lluvia.

—No, tu voz al decirlo fue distinta. Usaste el tono que usas cuando algo llama tu atención por no ser lógico, como lo sería para ti.

Él arqueó una ceja ¿Cuándo había llegado Ino a descifrarlo de esa forma? —¿Tengo distintos tonos de voz? —la muchacha rió, apartando un mojado mechón rubio de su rostro.

—¡Claro que sí! Cinco en total: Está el que siempre usas cuando estás realmente aburrido y todo te parece un fastidio, el cual usas demasiado en mi opinión —el moreno sonrió débilmente ante la descripción—, usas uno distinto cuando estás enfadado, tu voz suena más grave y me recuerda mucho a tu padre, el que usaste recién, que sólo usas cuando algo llama tu atención por no reaccionar como tú esperabas que lo hiciera, ese habitualmente lo usas conmigo, por alguna razón no me encuentras lógica-

—Es que... no lo eres-

—Si, si. Soy problemática, ahora déjame terminar. Me faltan dos tonos —Shikamaru asintió y permaneció en silencio, esperando que ella continuarla—. Está el tono que usas cuando estás feliz y realmente emocionado por algo que es parecido al que usas cuando estás aburrido y quien no te conoce seguramente debe pensar que lo estás, pero en verdad no es igual porque hablas de forma más suave y dices las palabras con un poquito más de sentimiento, aunque no demasiado, no te gusta demostrar sentimientos, y generalmente relajas tus ojos al hablar —él la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada y ella continuó—. Y, por último, el que usas cuando algo te tiene mal o te preocupa...

—¿Y ese como se supone que es? —ella meditó un instante antes de replicar.

—Me doy cuenta que te gusta estar solo, Shika —él enarcó una ceja cuestionándola—. Es decir, se nota que eres de los que prefieren la soledad para solucionar sus propios problemas. No te gusta demasiado compartir lo que pasa por tu mente, tus pensamientos.

Él rascó nervioso su nuca, sintiendo las gotas caer sobre sí unos instantes antes de caminar debajo de un nuevo techo —Bueno... —suspiró— ¿Seguirás debajo de la lluvia? Te enfermarás.

—Y haces eso, cambias de tema. Además tu voz parece apagada, y tu mirada dispersa. Como si te distrajeras fácilmente, aunque no lo haces, estás tan pendiente de todo como siempre.

En ese preciso instante la lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad a la par que un fuerte viento se levantó haciendo las hojas de los árboles arrancarse y volar en remolinos por el aire junto con la tierra que se elevaba del suelo, enturbiando parcialmente la vista de ambos en el camino.

—Deberías refugiarte de la lluvia... —señaló una vez más él pero ella lo ignoró.

—Ya estamos por llegar a mi casa, pero pasamos tu apartamento hace dos calles —señaló ella, él miró hacia atrás de forma despreocupada por encima de su hombro y continuó caminando, volviendo la vista al frente y evitando la mirada azul de ella sobre sí mismo.

—Lo sé —aseguró, sacando una de las manos de su bolsillo para apartar el agua de sus ojos.

—¿Me acompañarás hasta mi casa? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me pasé de la mía ¿No es cierto? —ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, pero... ¿No es problemático?

—Seguro —dijo con una sonrisa observando la casa de Ino aparecer en la distancia, Ino miró hacia el frente también y sonrió. Shikamaru podía ser holgazán la mayor parte del tiempo, si, pero cuando lo deseaba podía ser realmente amable.

—Gracias —susurró ella y él con un gesto de la mano dio a entender que no importaba pero Ino sabía que aquello Shikamaru lo había hecho deliberadamente, y eso era suficiente para ella. Aún si él no lo admitía y lo hacía parecer algo casual. Eso no importaba realmente.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —murmuró entonces el moreno, parándose debajo del pequeño techo sobresaliente de la casa de ella e Ino, esta vez, lo imitó rebuscando por la llave de la puerta mientras él esperaba pacientemente en silencio. Hasta que finalmente la encontró.

—¡Ésta es! —anunció metiendo el pequeño objeto dorado en la cerradura, la llave giró y la puerta se abrió. Shikamaru retrocedió un paso y estaba por despedirse cuando la voz de Ino lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —exclamó ella y algo en el interior de él dio un vuelco, pero lo ignoró. No podía pensar en eso ahora, no debía, era un mal momento para él. Con tantas cosas revoloteando en su cabeza, debía organizar sus ideas, ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero Ino esperaba una respuesta, y no lo haría para siempre. Por lo que debía responder de un momento al otro.

—Ino, yo...


	24. Sobre el concepto: problemático

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

24/70

¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo debo admitir que feliz por haber llegado a los 100 reviews, no creí lograrlo, de hecho no creí que me fueran a tener tanta paciencia, pensé que al ver la cantidad de capítulos saldrían huyendo en la dirección opuesta. Como siempre sostengo que me malcrían y malacostumbran demasiado, no estoy segura de merecerlo. De todas formas ¡gracias! Lo digo de todo corazón, les estoy eternamente agradecida, tanto por leer mi historia como por hacerme saber su opinión. Espero no dejen de hacerlo. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXIV

"Sobre el concepto: problemático"

—¿Quieres pasar? —exclamó ella y algo en el interior de él dio un vuelco pero lo ignoró. No podía pensar en eso ahora, no debía, era un mal momento para él. Con tantas cosas revoloteando en su cabeza, debía organizar sus ideas, ordenar sus pensamientos pero Ino esperaba una respuesta, y no lo haría para siempre por lo que debía responder de un momento al otro.

—Ino, yo...

—Puedes esperar a que deje de llover adentro, y luego puedes marcharte si quieres —aclaró calmamente la rubia, viéndolo dudar de aquella forma. Su ofrecimiento había sido totalmente inocente y desinteresado pero comprendía las dudas de él, ella misma tenía dudas. Aunque claro jamás le dejaría entrever eso.

Shikamaru sonrió —Claro —susurró, en los labios de la joven se dibujó una sonrisa y ambos ingresaron a la casa, Ino cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Espérame aquí Shika, te traeré una toalla para que te seques —indicó ella, él asintió e Ino se marchó, desapareciendo detrás de una de las puertas junto a la escalera, la cual Shikamaru sabía llevaba al baño pues conocía cada rincón de aquella casa de memoria, así como lo hacía con la casa de Chouji. Colocó nuevamente las manos en sus bolsillos y contempló la sala con los ojos cansados, recorriendo cada rincón de ésta con la mirada, desde la puerta detrás de él, pasando junto a un juego de sillones y un sofá de color azul oscuro cerca de la ventana hasta la entrada a la cocina delante suyo, a su izquierda, a no más de dos metros, estaba la puerta que llevaba a un pequeño baño –por la cual Ino había desaparecido- y junto a ésta el pie de la escalera, los primeros escalones de caoba barnizada se vislumbraban desde donde él permanecía de pié. Suspiró ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. ¿Acaso era sensato permanecer allí? No tenía idea, pero era algo más lo que tenía a Shikamaru incómodo. Aún no podía apartar de su cabeza la mirada del sujeto en el bar, su expresión de repulsión hacia él. Nadie jamás lo había mirado de esa forma, nadie en su vida pues él nunca había hecho algo merecedor de semejante desdén. No que realmente le importara. Sin embargo la actitud de Ino hacia él no ayudaba, por momentos su amiga parecía olvidar con quien salía y con quien, se suponía, debía permanecer. Y esa noche debió haber estado con Daisuke, no con él.

—Toma —susurró entonces Ino, reapareciendo con una gentil sonrisa, extendiéndole el brazo para que tomara de entre sus dedos una toalla color azul oscuro. La cual él arrebató con gusto y soltando su cabellera de su habitual agarre comenzó a estrujar su negro cabello azabache intentando quitarse los restos de agua de lluvia. Ino, por su parte, no se movió ni hizo ademán alguno de marcharse nuevamente sino que permaneció de pie frente a él, observándolo en silencio. Siguiendo con la mirada las facciones de su expresión. Shikamaru parecía cansado, algo fastidiado también pero más que nada contrariado. Como si algo estuviera molestándolo.

—¿Qué? —espetó sintiéndose incómodo por la constante presencia de sus profundos ojos azules sobre su rostro. La rubia rió y con un gesto de la mano quitó importancia a la situación. Seguramente Shikamaru no le diría qué era aquello que le preocupaba, rara vez lo hacía, por lo que no tenía sentido insistir. No en aquel momento al menos, donde ninguno de los dos se sentía completamente a gusto.

—Nada, olvídalo —el moreno enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —insistió y ella suspirando se dejó caer contra el sillón.

—Es que... —apartó de su rostro un largo mechón rubio mojado y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Shikamaru la imitó y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose cerca de ella aunque no lo suficiente como para tocarla—. Parece que algo te molesta.

Él negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche —No es nada.

—Eso no es cierto, algo te molesta —no era una pregunta.

—No lo es. Estoy bien —aseguró frustrado, arrepintiéndose de haberle instado a continuar con aquella conversación.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez —él la miró ofendido.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? —la joven se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso que haces. Cambias de tema, niegas que algo te tiene mal y desvías la mirada.

—No lo hago —murmuró a la defensiva.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo sigues haciendo! —él negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa o te enfermarás —dijo escapándose por la tangente, no tenía ánimos de tener aquella conversación con Ino en aquel instante. Estaba cansado y simplemente quería regresar a su casa a descansar. Entonces ella dio un bufido de resignación.

—¡Bien! —exclamó molesta incorporándose, y dando un golpe furioso con el pie contra el piso—. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Dios, eres tan frustrante! —y sin decir más desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándolo completamente solo y confuso.

Alborotó nerviosamente sus cabellos, dejándose caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Respirando acompasadamente, sin embargo algo en su interior se agitaba con violencia. Aquel palpitar en su pecho le resultaba familiar, aunque obviamente nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse al sabor amargo que discutir con Ino dejaba en su boca, sin embargo se sentía capaz de controlarlo. De controlar su propia frustración por la sucesión de hechos. La realidad en sí era frustrante, y para él, quien se valía enteramente de lo real, cada día era cada vez un trago más y más amargo. Se preguntaba, a veces, cuánto más podría resistir aquello. Aquella situación engorrosa, la cual lo hacía sentirse completamente perdido, como si caminara sobre terrenos pantanosos. Hundiéndose lentamente. Debía apartarse, lo sabía, la lógica y el sentido común se lo indicaban. Era dañino para él y, sin embargo, algo lo retenía, lo amarraba. Y para Shikamaru, resultaba dolorosamente imposible romper con esas cadenas. Esa rutina perfectamente armada y estructurada. Esa fachada que cada día sostenía.

Entonces Ino apareció delante de sus ojos, inclinándose de pie junto a él. Observándolo con curiosidad —¿Qué haces en el suelo? Es más cómodo el sofá —señaló el largo sillón color azul oscuro.

El moreno se incorporó lentamente —¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—Eh... claro —se retiró un instante al baño y regresó de inmediato con un vaso de agua y una pequeña cápsula anaranjada, la cual ofreció al chico— Es un analgésico —él asintió y tomándola de la mano de ella la colocó en la punta de su lengua y con un largo trago de agua la hizo deslizar por su garganta.

—Gracias —jadeó, dando un sorbo más al vaso. Vaciando por completo el contenido. Afuera la tormenta seguía azotando, aún con más fuerza e intensidad. _¡Genial!_. Pensó. _Ahora tendré que caminar bajo la tormenta_.

—Podrías, si quieres, quedarte aquí —sugirió entonces Ino como si acabara de leer su mente. Shikamaru se volteó a verla sorprendido.

—¿Y a tus padres no les molestará? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No veo porque les molestaría, siempre que duermas en el sofá —el moreno asintió.

—¿Segura que no te traerá problemas con tu padre? —en otra ocasión hubiera rehusado de inmediato la oferta pero siendo las 5 de la madrugada y en vista que su apartamento estaba a varias cuadras y debía caminar bajo la lluvia, no pudo oponer resistencia alguna a la tentación. Simplemente quería asegurarse que no le traería problemas a Ino, y a sí mismo, si Inoichi lo encontraba durmiendo en su sofá sin siquiera saberlo.

—No, no te preocupes —aseguró—. Iré a secarme y cambiarme, te traeré a ti ropa seca y unas mantas ¿Te parece bien?

El moreno asintió, sorprendido por la hospitalidad de Ino. Habitualmente su amiga le habría ordenado hacerlo todo él, aún si se trataba de su casa, pero Ino se mostraba aquella noche más amable. Y definitivamente, no era una oportunidad para desperdiciar.

—Bien, ya regreso —y sin decir más volvió a desaparecer escaleras arriba, dejándolo nuevamente solo en la sala. Una vez más, simplemente por despejar su mente, observó distraído la habitación. Decorada principalmente con tonos celestes y azules. _Típico de la casa de Ino_, pensó, observando las viejas fotografías sobre la repisa junto a la ventana. En las que se veían los padres de Ino felizmente casados, una similar con una pequeña bebé de inmensos ojos azules y pequeños cabellos rubios platinados, en brazos. Y similares fotos de Ino a medida que iba creciendo, hasta llegar a la más actual, en la que se veían los tres sonrientes. Se sorprendió de ver que en la misma fotografía estaban también él y sus padres, y Chouji y los señores Akimichi.

—Me gusta esa —señaló entonces una voz a su espalda, y al voltearse se encontró con Ino. Quien permanecía de pie muy cerca de él, sin embargo su mirada estaba en el portarretrato frente a Shikamaru.

—No recuerdo haberme tomado esa foto —confesó él avergonzado, rascando nerviosamente su nuca. Si había algo que lo desconcertaba más que Ino misma, era Ino serena y tranquila. Prácticamente susurrando. Verla así lo sacaba de quicio, ¡era tan extraño!.

—Fue antes de... —la rubia apretó los labios con fuerza y desvió la mirada a la ventana a su lado. Odiaba hablar de ello, odiaba recordar aquel día, aún veía las imágenes en su cabeza.

Él completó lo que ella no se atrevía a decir — ...antes de la muerte de Asuma —Ino asintió—. Ya lo recuerdo. Fue un día problemático.

Ino sonrió —¿Qué? ¡Si te la pasaste durmiendo!

—No, lo intenté pero una pequeña cosa rubia no dejaba de fastidiarme. A mí y a Chouji.

Ino llevó las manos a su cadera fingiendo enfado —¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy una pequeña cosa rubia!

El moreno rió —Bueno, eres pequeña en comparación de nosotros... y rubia ¿No es cierto? —ella asintió pero antes de siquiera poder discutir él la detuvo y continuó hablando—. ¿Prefieres una pequeña persona rubia?

Ella negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos —¿Qué tal Ino? ¿Sabes? Mis padres no se pasaron 9 meses eligiendo mi nombre por nada.

El chico sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada —Eres tan absurda... —y una vez más notó que lo había dicho en voz alta. Rendido suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. _Idiota_.

Ino rió —Lo dijiste otra vez en voz alta —_Idiota, _pensó para sí una vez más antes de replicar.

—Lo eres, no es mi culpa. Quizá tuviste algún accidente de bebé o algo así ¿Te caíste de la cuna? —en respuesta Ino lo golpeó— ¡Ouch!.

—Deberías dejar de decir cosas de ese tipo, por tu propia seguridad —él examinó su brazo y contempló el pequeño moretón que comenzaba a formarse. Su bordes púrpura extendiéndose por su bronceada piel.

—Ciertamente —masculló, frotando el lugar golpeado sin prestar atención a la mirada que Ino dirigía a él en ese preciso momento. Sólo al instante en que levantó la cabeza sus ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los de ella, deteniéndose un instante en contemplarlos, antes de volver su vista al golpe.

—Shika... —él levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de ella una vez más, sintiéndose perder en el profundo azul de su mirada.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué me llamas problemática?

—Porque lo eres.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, me refiero a qué significa cuando me dices eso, o que soy extraña o absurda.

El moreno pareció meditar un segundo, ciertamente el concepto para él era complejo, y justamente eso era Ino para él: Compleja. Enredada. Confusa. Pero no sólo eso, el concepto lo abarcaba a él, era difícil de explicar ciertamente, el que algo que se suponía describía a la chica, también lo encerrara a él bajo una misma palabra. Quizá fuera más apropiado decir que lo problemático de ella era su relación con él, y el no poder comprenderla y descifrarla. Habitualmente Shikamaru era bueno descifrando la naturaleza humana en general, sin embargo la mujer en particular, y más en concreto, Ino lo desconcertaban. Absolutamente. Ella era capaz de alterar toda ley por la que él se regía, completamente, darlo vuelta y desarmarlo.

—Mmm... No reaccionas como deberías —Ino lo miró confusa y algo enfadada.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que hay algo mal conmigo?! —chilló, él rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Aunque decir aquello no era del todo incierto.

—No exactamente. Simplemente... que no reaccionas como espero yo que lo hagas —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ahora que repasaba sus últimas palabras en su cabeza comprendía que tranquilamente Ino podría interpretarlas de otra forma, de forma errada.

—No entiendo ¿No reacciono como esperas que lo haga? ¿O no reacciono como querrías que lo hiciera? —Shikamaru cerró los ojos, justamente lo que menos deseaba en aquel instante era responder aquello. La respuesta en sí era demasiado comprometedora, o excluyente y en algún punto mentirosa, en caso de dejarse llevar por la primera opción. Pero no podía responderle que no respondía como él desearía, porque entonces estaría cruzando una línea que no debía atravesar. Por lo que se incorporó en silencio, y tomando la ropa que Ino había dejado plegada a un lado se dirigió al baño, dejando a la rubia completamente en silencio. Y, debía admitir, decepcionada. Decepcionada por no haber obtenido una respuesta, porque aunque ella la supiera, y ambos lo hicieran en lo más profundo de sus mentes, Ino había deseado por un disparatado instante oírlo. _¡¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso?!_. Se quejó en su fuero interno. Maldiciéndose por ser incapaz de contener el impulso de presionar e insistir hasta obtener la respuesta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Esa era su naturaleza, ella era así y no era fácil contenerse cuando se trataba de Shikamaru. Pero sabía que no podía perder el control de esa manera, no debía dejarse llevar por el momento o la situación.

—Gracias por la ropa... —susurró entonces Shikamaru reapareciendo desde el interior del baño, Ino levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver los pantalones desgastados de su padre y la vieja remera de éste en su amigo. Para su sorpresa, las prendas se amoldaban perfectamente al cuerpo del moreno, muy por el contrario de lo que ella había creído, no le quedaban grandes. Sino ideales, lo que hizo que notara nuevamente –pues a veces parecía olvidarlo, o quería hacerlo- que Shikamaru ya no era más un niño, sino un hombre.

—Me alegro que te queden bien —dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto, sintiendo sus piernas adormecidas por permanecer sentada en el suelo con Shikamaru tanto tiempo.

El moreno asintió —Ajá —entonces notó las prendas de Ino y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara a sus labios. La joven vestía un pantalón largo de algodón púrpura, algo desgastado, y una remera holgada sin mangas de color similar—. Bonito atuendo —dijo finalmente permitiendo el sarcasmo rozar la superficie de sus palabras.

Ino bufó y se cruzó de brazos— Ja, ja. Muy gracioso Nara —el chico volvió a sonreír y dio un paso hacia ella, Ino continuaba quejándose de lo desastrosa que se veía—. Te olvidaste de decirme que mi cabello se arruinó con la lluvia— suspiró— y que mi maquillaje está corrido.

Él asintió —Si, estás hecha un total desastre.

Ino pareció enfadarse aún más sin embargo el chico se encontraba cada vez más y más divertido, principalmente por la reacción de ella a sus palabras —¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No me importa tu opinión!

Finalmente Shikamaru rió, arrebatando las mantas de las manos de Ino y dejándose caer contra el sofá, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y ladeando su rostro para verla a ella —Tranquila, mujer. Sólo bromeaba...

Ino torció el gesto —¡Discúlpame, nunca entendí tu humor! —se quejó y Shikamaru simplemente cerró los ojos. Respirando lenta y pausadamente y relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo contra el mullido sillón. Ino continuaba quejándose a su lado. _¿Cuándo dejará de cotorrear?_, pensó. Sabía cuando... cuando obtuviera lo que quisiera.

—No seas tan escandalosa, sabes que bromeo, no pienso eso —los ojos de ella centellearon.

—¡¿De verdad?! —él asintió, aún con los párpado caídos.

—Ahora déjame dormir—Ino se despidió con un buenas noches y se marchó, escaleras arriba, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Sabía que era una tontería, pero para ella era una victoria más que debía apuntar a su favor, porque ciertamente aquellas palabras que le había dicho Shikamaru, por simples que fueran, habían sido un cumplido. Uno sutil y camuflado, pero un cumplido al fin.

—Buenas noches... Ino —masculló cuando la oyó marcharse, sintiendo lentamente el sueño apoderarse de su cuerpo, tomándolo lentamente, adormeciéndolo, hasta llegar a su conciencia, la cual adormiló al instante. Dejándolo únicamente con imágenes de sus sueños.


	25. Únicamente amigos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

25/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, por razones de fuerza mayor no voy a poder actualizar la historia más tarde y para no faltar a mi promesa de subir un capítulo por día lo hago ahora. En fin, ya saben, como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por tenerme tanta paciencia y leer mi humilde historia, también por hacerme saber su opinión y ayudarme a mejorar. ¡Gracias, a todos! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXV

"Únicamente amigos"

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, contemplando con los párpados cansados el techo del lugar en el que se encontraba. No era su apartamento, de eso estaba seguro. Tampoco era su casa pero se sentía realmente a gusto donde estaba, por lo que no hizo ademán alguno de moverse. Simplemente permaneció allí, recostado, su mente vagando entre los límites de la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Dormitando por momentos, dejando descansar su mirada. Imposibilitado de hilar una serie de pensamientos coherentes. Hasta que la imagen borrosa de alguien peculiarmente familiar le hizo removerse entre las mantas incómodo.

Una voz, que para él sonaba más distante de lo normal, gritó —Ino, déjalo en paz.

Aún así ignoró todo aquello que sucedía a su alrededor y se dio vuelta en el sofá, quedando de frente al respaldar y de espaldas al resto de la habitación. Una vez más la imagen se cernió sobre él, ésta vez pudiendo vislumbrar un destello dorado, el cual por un instante llamó su atención pero luego simplemente lo ignoró. Entonces algo extrañamente cálido y suave hizo contacto con la punta de su nariz —Mmm... —cerró nuevamente los ojos, su borrosa vista nublándose por completo. Sin embargo, aquel suave roce –que él había creído producto de su imaginación por la somnolencia- continuaba contra la piel de su nariz. Dibujando círculos irregulares, a veces más grandes, a veces más pequeños.

—Despierta... —intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. ¡Dios, como odiaba a veces tener el sueño tan pesado!. La curiosa voz volvió a insistir un poco más fuerte, alguien a lo lejos rió— Despierta.

—¿Ino? —murmuró entonces parpadeando unas cuantas veces antes de poder enfocar la imagen de su amiga sobre sí—. ¿Cómo entraste a mi apartamento?

La muchacha rió —¿De qué hablas Shikamaru? Estás en mi casa.

Él levantó la cabeza y recorrió lentamente con la mirada la habitación, a medida que sus ojos vagaban por el lugar podía recordar lentamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Había pasado la noche en casa de Ino. Pesadamente se dejó caer y cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, suspirando cansinamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —Ino sonrió alegremente.

—Las 11 de la mañana, holgazán —el moreno reprimió un bostezo con la mano y se incorporó, quedando sentado en el sofá –con las piernas cubiertas por las mantas-, los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su cabeza colgando hacia delante. Sus ojos cerrándose nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera conciliar el sueño Ino lo sacudió —¡No! Levántate.

Él se dejó caer contra el sofá, gimiendo —¡Mujer problemática!

—No lo soy —exclamó molesta, tomando uno de los mechones negros del cabello de él— Deberías verte —rió— estás hecho un desastre.

—¿Y? —Ino dejó ir el cabello de entre sus dedos.

—Y que deberías levantarte ¡Ya! —exclamó con severidad—. Además, ya está el desayuno...

Shikamaru asintió, incorporándose nuevamente —Bien, bien. ¡Dios! Eres más problemática que mi madre.

—Pues... alguien tiene que vigilarte. Si fuera por ti pasarías todos tus días durmiendo —el moreno negó con la cabeza, poniéndose finalmente de pié y contemplando hacia abajo sus vestimentas.

—¿Mi ropa? —ella señaló una pila a su lado.

—Ya está seca, apúrate y vamos a desayunar —él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú todavía no desayunaste?

—No, mi mamá dijo que debía esperar a mi invitado. Que era de mala educación y no me dejó —bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru simplemente rió.

—Está bien. Ya regreso —y sin decir más se encaminó al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí comenzó a quitarse aquellas ropas prestadas para reemplazarlas con las suyas. Recogió rápidamente su cabellera negra en una cola y salió al encuentro de la chica —Listo.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido, al menos para ti —el moreno torció el gesto y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde los dos padres de Ino se encontraban sentados a la mesa ya desayunando. Al entrar a la habitación, ambos se voltearon a verlo y por un instante no supo qué decir. ¿Estarían molestos con él por haberse quedado?

—Buenos días, Shikamaru —saludó finalmente Inoichi, y con las palabras del hombre toda tensión en su cuerpo desapareció. Inmediatamente la madre de Ino repitió las palabras de su esposo y poniéndose de pié se dispuso a alcanzarle el desayuno a ambos jóvenes, los cuales se sentaron uno al lado del otro, enfrentados a Inoichi.

—Gracias —murmuró el moreno tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. Ino alegre bebió su té.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó entonces la madre de Ino, él la observó y masculló la respuesta. En un tono de voz tan suave que hizo a Ino reír.

—Muy bien, gracias —miró de reojo a su amiga. _¿De qué demonios se ríe?_. Ino desvió la mirada deliberadamente y fingió inocencia.

—Me alegro —él asintió con la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo de su café, en completo silencio. Inoichi continuaba observándolo por encima del pergamino que estaba leyendo, con cierto disimulo aunque fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Probablemente de allí habría heredado Ino su mala predisposición a mentir.

—Papá ¿Tienes una misión? —el hombre giró la vista a su hija y sonrió, agitando el pergamino en sus manos.

—Si, con Choza y Shikaku —dijo, una vez más posando su vista en Shikamaru, quien comenzaba a removerse incómodo en su asiento. Enfocando su mirada en el humeante líquido marrón casi negro frente a él más que en Inoichi—. Pensé que lo sabrías, Shikamaru.

Su tono de voz calmo, estaba seguro que no inculpaba ni insinuaba nada, simplemente intentaba conversar un poco con él —Eh. Me mudé el jueves pasado y no he hablado con ellos desde entonces.

Inoichi asintió —¡Oh, cierto! Shikaku había mencionado que te mudabas a un apartamento cerca —el moreno asintió, deseando salir de la cocina. No es que los padres de Ino no le gustaran, muy por el contrario los había conocido desde que era pequeño y siempre habían sido amables y agradables con él. Sin embargo, la idea de tener que conversar y sociabilizar en la mañana no le atraía en lo más mínimo. De hecho, sentía que su mente aún seguía entumecida.

—Si —respondió.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —el moreno suspiró.

—Está bien. Supongo... —Ino lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, lo que le indicó que estaba siendo un poco cortante con el asunto— Es bueno tener un lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo. En casa mi madre no me dejaba en paz —Inoichi rió, había oído a Shikaku varias veces decir algo similar.

—¡Claro! Yoshino puede ser demasiado insistente y dominante —Shikamaru miró de reojo a Ino pero no encontró necesario mencionar a Inoichi la similitud con su hija.

—Demasiado problemática —farfulló, e Inoichi rompió a reír nuevamente.

—Idéntico a tu padre —exclamó y poniéndose de pié se despidió para dirigirse hacia la puerta al encuentro de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Shikamaru e Ino lo observaron marcharse y tras terminar de desayunar, se despidieron de la madre de Ino y se marcharon nuevamente a la sala.

Al llegar allí Shikamaru se detuvo y se dejó caer contra el sillón, Ino lo imitó, sentándose a su lado con una amplia sonrisa —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó molesto.

La joven rubia soltó una carcajada —Tú —y el moreno puso los ojos en blanco, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Explícate —dijo.

—Bueno, por empezar te sientes intimidado por mi padre —el moreno la miró de reojo.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó, Ino rió.

—¡Si lo es! —Shikamaru bufó.

—Tiene una mirada intensa —admitió, avergonzado. Aquello era probablemente lo más tonto que había confesado a Ino. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era cierto, y no tenía sentido alguno negarlo. Había algo en los ojos de Inoichi que le recordaban a Ino misma, los mismos ojos, la misma intensidad. Además, el hombre lo miraba con demasiado interés lo cual lo incomodaba. Él prefería pasar desapercibido.

—¡Jajaja!

—Ey, no te rías —exclamó y al cabo de unos segundos la risa se detuvo, aún así la tonta sonrisa de Ino no parecía querer borrarse de sus labios. _Borra esa estúpida sonrisa_, pensó para sí pero se aseguró que las palabras no escaparan por su boca.

—Además, eres tan formal —dijo finalmente la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la mención de las palabras. Shikamaru la observó en silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Los tratas como si no los conocieras desde pequeño —el chico la miró ofendido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser respetuoso? —Ino sonrió.

—Nada, es solo que...

—¿Qué? —espetó fastidiado. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la cocina y apretó los labios en un acto de silencio, lo cual irritó aún más a Shikamaru —¿Qué, Ino?

—Bueno... —rió— es tonto, pero me recuerda a cuando alguien se presenta a los padres de su novia —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y luego rompió a reír.

—Si, claro —replicó con sarcasmo, riéndose ante lo absurdo de la situación, que extrañamente no le había parecido tan absurda como debería—. Si ese fuera el caso... ¿Crees que habría salido vivo de la cocina?

—¡No seas exagerado! —exclamó, también riendo—. Mi papá no es así.

—¿Negarás que es demasiado protector de ti en ese aspecto? —_¿Qué pensaría si supiera que Ino ya está con alguien?_, se preguntó pero apartó la idea inmediatamente de la cabeza. No tenía intenciones de volver a pensar en aquello, no ese día.

—Bueno... algo —admitió.

—¿Algo? —replicó sarcásticamente, Ino rió.

—Bueno, si lo es ¿Contento? —el moreno asintió— Pero a ti y a Chouji los adora. Jamás los haría sentir incómodos —el chico puso los ojos en blanco. _No mientras seamos únicamente amigos_. Y una vez más sintió aquella puntada en su interior, seguida de un revuelto de estómago que culminó en un extraño nudo. Intentó ignorar la desagradable sensación, sin éxito.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ino al ver la expresión de su amigo, Shikamaru había dejado de repente de sonreír y se encontraba serio. Su ceño levemente fruncido y las comisuras de sus labios curvadas hacia abajo. Pareciera como si hubiera bebido un sorbo de algo amargo.

—Si, no es nada —ella asintió. Habitualmente no dejaría pasar aquello, le parecería insoportable no saber de qué se trataba. Siempre que alguien dejaba una frase en el aire ella necesitaba saber lo siguiente, le era imposible dejar ir algo. Siempre que sucedía su mente comenzaba a trabajar a velocidades descomunales, pensando todas las posibilidades e inclinándose siempre por las peores. No podía evitarlo, era un defecto insoportable, pero ésta vez algo le decía que no debía insistir, que esa expresión tenía que ver con algo de lo que ella no querría hablar. Ni él tampoco.

—Está bien.

—Creo que debería irme ya, es tarde y no intento quedarme a almorzar también. Sería un abuso de la bondad de tu madre, sin mencionar que sería problemático —Ino asintió, poniéndose de pié y acompañándolo hasta la entrada, en la cual se detuvieron.

—Recuerda que ésta noche quedamos de cenar con Chouji en Barbacoa Q —le recordó la joven, él asintió.

—No lo olvidé —Ino sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia él, dudosa de si debía abrazarlo como habitualmente lo hacía. Al final apartó toda duda de su mente y lo hizo de todas formas, sabiendo que estaba mal. Que no debía hacerlo, no debía disfrutar el contacto con él tanto como lo hacía, no debía disfrutarlo más allá de la amistad.

—Adiós —murmuró ella contra él, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda por la situación. Quiso apartarse, como siempre, pero su cuerpo no se movió. No respondió, simplemente permaneció contra el de él.

—Adiós, mujer problemática —dijo mirando por encima del hombro de ella con la mirada perdida, odiaba esa sensación de agitación en su interior. Debía desaparecer, ni siquiera debía existir, no era racional, no era propia de él, y estaba sencillamente mal sentirla. _¿Por qué?_.

Finalmente, ella lo soltó, haciéndose de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse del cuerpo de él. Odiaba ese impulso que sentía de acercarse de aquella manera, porque aunque ese tipo de reacción fuera habitual en ella –pues con Chouji también tenía ese tipo de demostración de afecto, al menos desde la muerte de Asuma, donde finalmente vio quienes eran verdaderamente sus amigos y que importaba en verdad-, con él era distinto. Lo sabía, los dos lo hacían, pero no podían evitarlo porque ¿qué razones tenía ella para no abrazar a Shikamaru de la misma forma que a Chouji?. Ninguna, después de todos los dos eran sus amigos. _Amigos_. Únicamente, amigos.


	26. Historias presentes y pasadas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

26/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Quería, primero que nada, decirles a todos cuan agradecida estoy realmente por su paciencia (no me canso de decirlo). ¡Gracias! Por leer mi humilde historia a pesar de la exagerada cantidad de capítulos. Les estoy eternamente agradecida. Y gracias, aún más, a aquellos que se toman tantas molestias y gastan parte del tiempo de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión. ¡Gracias a todos! Acá les traigo el capítulo 26, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXVI

"Historias presentes y pasadas"

Caminó despreocupado hacia el punto de encuentro pactado, sin prestar demasiada atención al camino a medida que lo recorría, simplemente limitándose a contemplar la noche apacible y tranquila. Silente y oscura. Sintiendo una remota parte de su mente despertar a medida que se acercaba, sus recuerdos amargos, reprimidos de tanto tiempo atrás pulsando contra la superficie de su conciencia. Pujando por salir, una y otra vez. Forzándolo a revivir imágenes dolorosas para él. Siempre que iba a allí sucedía lo mismo, nunca lo admitiría –menos aún a Chouji e Ino- pero incluso después de tantos años volver a Barbacoa Q le afectaba. Producía en su interior una ácida melancolía que lo corroía lentamente durante toda su estadía en el lugar. De una manera que ninguno de sus amigos podría jamás imaginar. Pero, por supuesto, jamás se los diría. Aquella herida aún abierta sanaría en su interior, quizá, con el tiempo. Y lo haría de forma silenciosa y en soledad. Contenida en los límites de su propia existencia.

Suspiró, refugiando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, jugando entre sus dedos con el encendedor plateado que había pertenecido una vez a Asuma. Abriéndolo y cerrándolo, repetidamente, hasta que el restaurante se hizo visible. Cada vez más próximo. Frente a la puerta, una pareja captó su atención, y sólo tuvo que dar un paso más para saber de quien se trataba. _Ino y Daisuke_, pensó aún con más amargura de la que antes había sentido. Sabía que no debía importarle, que debía olvidarlo y por momentos creía poder lograrlo pero era todo una vana ilusión. Y eso Shikamaru también lo sabía, lo cual producía aún más amargura en él que la misma situación frente a sus ojos.

Frustrado bajó la cabeza y al pasar saludó con desgano —Hola —mascullando para sus adentros lo absurdo de la situación. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ino intentó saludarlo pero él la ignoró, continuando su camino hacia el interior del restaurante, y al encuentro de Chouji, que resultaría para él más que una mera compañía, un respiro.

El castaño inmediatamente hizo señas para que se acercara al verlo atravesar la puerta —¡Shikamaru! —lo llamó, y el moreno asintiendo caminó hacia la mesa donde Chouji se encontraba. Olvidándose fortuitamente de todo lo que acontecía en su cabeza.

—Chouji —saludó el moreno en respuesta al llegar junto a su amigo, éste hizo un ademán para que se sentara y Shikamaru obedeció, tomando asiento frente a él.

—¿Viste a Ino? —el Nara asintió, y la expresión de Chouji dio a entender que no aprobaba la conducta de su amiga. Para ser honestos, él tampoco.

—No puedo creer que lleve tan lejos las cosas —susurró—. Al llegar los oí discutir pero al verme Ino sonrió y Daisuke se calló.

Shikamaru no se mostró en nada sorprendido, esperaba que sucediera aquello, tarde o temprano Ino se cansaba de ellos y los desechaba. Ese sujeto no sería ninguna excepción —Probablemente ya se hartó, Ino no es fácil.

Chouji rió —¡Y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie! —haciendo escapar una sonrisa de los labios del Nara, la cual inmediatamente se desvaneció al verla aparecer por la puerta.

—Ahí viene —susurró el castaño, Shikamaru sonrió y aguardó la llegada de la rubia a la mesa, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Ino no sonreía, como era el caso habitual, sino que parecía contrariada.

—¿Todo bien? —la cuestionaron ambos al verla sentarse, al lado de Shikamaru, la rubia asintió y comenzó a ojear el menú en silencio. Evitando deliberadamente levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de sus amigos examinándola —¿Segura? —presionó Chouji e Ino finalmente dejó caer el menú rendida y suspiró.

—No. Es decir, si. Es decir, no se. No estoy segura... —ambos la miraron confundidos y luego intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo? —preguntó el castaño a Shikamaru, éste último negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo idea... —Ino, entonces, dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa haciéndola vibrar debajo de su puño y atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos hacia sí.

—¡Ey! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí —se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y retomando su lugar en el asiento, notando que tenía la atención de los dos. O al menos estaban mirándola, lo que era un comienzo.

—No seas problemática Ino y habla, si quieres hacerlo, o cierra la boca si no quieres decir nada —la rubia lo miró ofendida, y sorprendida por la repentina agresividad en las palabras del moreno –a pesar de que su tono simplemente delataba aburrimiento.

—¡¡Ahora no quiero decir nada! —espetó cruzándose de brazos, realmente molesta.

—Bien —suspiró, mascullando por lo bajo—, como si me importara...

Pero Ino lo oyó —Entonces, si no te importa no preguntes.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca —No lo hice.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! Tranquilos —intervino finalmente Chouji alzando las manos en un ademán tranquilizador. Dedicando una mirada de reproche al Nara, quien a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, acababa de comportarse como un idiota.

—¡Díselo a él! —bramó ella señalando al chico a su lado, éste ignoró por completo la acusación de su amiga.

—Muy maduro, Ino. Muy maduro —Chouji apretó los dientes.

—Basta los dos —repitió, ya harto de la constante situación de tensión en el ambiente—. Vinimos a cenar juntos, y yo quiero cenar. ¡Y quiero hacerlo en paz! Ahora... —se volteó a llamar a una camarera— tengo hambre.

Y tras un largo intervalo de tiempo ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando a Chouji pedir por cena todo aquello que se encontraba en el menú, y en algunos casos, pidiendo también doble ración de cada uno de los platos. Cuando finalmente el Akimichi terminó de ordenar, la mujer se volteó a los dos restantes ocupante de la mesa, a la espera de sus pedidos. Shikamaru pidió algo liviano e Ino rehusó cualquier cosa que no fuera un vaso de agua. Entonces la mujer se marchó.

—¿No cenarás nada? —la cuestionó el castaño sorprendido, Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías —aseguró en un casi susurro Shikamaru, atrayendo la atención de ella hacia él.

—No es por mi dieta —explicó entonces—, mañana tengo que hacerme un análisis de sangre y requiere doce horas de ayuna.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inmediatamente preocupado Chouji—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ino rió y negó con la cabeza —No, nada de eso. Es sólo un control anual, análisis de rutina. Mi madre insistió.

—Oh.

La chica asintió —Nada de que preocuparse. De verdad—entonces la camarera apareció con las órdenes de cada uno, trayendo para Ino, únicamente, un vaso de agua. La chica suspiró, observando a sus amigos asar la carne frente a ella, y olfateando el aroma a salado que le hacía agua la boca. En ese instante, su estómago gruñó, demandando atención.

Shikamaru la miró divertido —¿Hambrienta?

—Nada que no pueda controlar —aseguró ella, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse nuevamente de hambre, lo cual arrancó una carcajada del Nara. Chouji se encontraba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para prestar demasiada atención a su amiga.

—Seguro —rió, acercando sus palillos con un trozo de carne a la nariz de ella. La joven inmediatamente lo apartó con la mano. Fastidiada por la situación.

—No te hagas el gracioso, Shikamaru, o terminarás perdiendo la mano.

—¡Woah! —exclamó, dedicando a la chica una sonrisa torcida— ¡Sí que tienes hambre hoy! Creí que las mujeres no comían tanto...

—¡No lo hacemos! Debo cuidar mi figura —_Pero hace tanto que no como algo.._. Aunque obviamente no lo mencionó ¿Qué lograría con ello? Recibir más burlas y tentaciones por parte de su amigo. Lo cual era ya bastante insoportable.

—Algo que realmente no entiendo —aseguró él pero Ino lo ignoró totalmente, enfocando su antes atención dividida completamente en Chouji, quien engullía un trozo de carne detrás del otro.

—Chouji —le advirtió, haciendo que el robusto muchacho levantara la mirada—. No comas tanto, te hará daño. ¡Debes saber tus límites! —el castaño puso los ojos en blanco. _¡Cómo si ella supiera algo acerca de límites!_.

—Claro —farfulló finalmente, sólo para complacerla. O hacerla callar.

—Chouji —lo llamó nuevamente, ésta vez con la intención de fastidiarlo por no haber tomado en serio sus palabras— ¿Cómo está Hinata? —preguntó en tono insinuante, e inmediatamente el muchacho comenzó a toser frenéticamente.

—No evadirás con eso la pregunta... —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, incorporándose levemente sobre la mesa para palmear la espalda a su amigo.

—Creo que se ahoga realmente, Ino —la muchacha rápidamente lo imitó y comenzó a golpearle fuertemente la espalda, haciéndolo toser con más intensidad. Shikamaru suspiró —Ahora creo que lo estás lastimando —dijo, apartando las manos de ella de Chouji y dando una última palmada, haciendo que su amigo recuperara el color en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien Chouji? —preguntó preocupada la rubia.

—Si... —jadeó, asintiendo débilmente y vaciando un vaso de agua de un sorbo. Luego bebió el de Ino y suspiró, recuperando finalmente el aliento.

—Entonces... —el castaño arqueó una ceja— ¿Confesarás que te gusta Hinata?

—No me gusta Hinata, Ino. Me agrada, nada más.

—¡Oh vamos! Te quedaste con ella luego de que nos marchamos ¿Sucedió algo? —el Akimichi la observó como restando crédito a sus oídos.

—Me quedé con Kiba y Shino también —Ino asintió.

—¡Ohhh! Entiendo, por eso no sucedió nada entre ustedes dos —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Ino podía ser terca cuando lo deseaba. Era absurdo.

—No, no sucedió nada porque nada iba a suceder. A Hinata le gusta Naruto —señaló el chico.

—¿Y? —ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco, sabían que era imposible hacerla entrar en razón. Ino no escuchaba a la lógica, oía lo que quería oír y veía lo que quería ver. Siempre había sido de esa forma con ella.

—Creo —intervino el Nara—, que lo que Chouji quiere decir es que NO le gusta Hinata. No le atrae de esa forma, y tú no estás escuchando.

Ino hizo pucheros, cruzándose de brazos y recostando su espalda contra el respaldar del asiento —¿Por qué?

—Porque simplemente no me gusta de esa forma —sonrió—. Hinata es muy amable, realmente muy dulce y es fácil llevarse bien con ella. Además, no piensa en mi como alguien gor... —no pudo continuar, la palabra se atascó en su garganta. Odiaba decir aquello en voz alta, traía demasiados malos recuerdos, más de lo que podía soportar— bueno, y aunque no es tan fuerte como Neji, es realmente persistente y se esfuerza mucho. Es agradable verla esforzarse por mejorar y hacer que Naruto la note. No es tan irracional pensarlo, aunque, no es mi caso ¡Hasta Kiba se sintió atraído por ella durante un tiempo!

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente y Shikamaru lo miró con curiosidad —No debí decir eso —admitió el Akimichi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio? —el castaño asintió e Ino le instó para que siguiera—. Cuéntamelo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Prometí no decirlo, y ya rompí esa promesa, no hablaré más.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sé guardar un secreto... —ambos rompieron a reír estrepitosamente—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Si, claro! —replicó Chouji.

—¡Tú! —carcajeó Shikamaru. La joven rubia los miró a ambos ofendida.

—¡No le veo la gracia! —la risa de ambos se hizo más fuerte.

—Tú eres graciosa, Ino —dijo el castaño entre risas—. Como esa vez que te conté, más bien me obligaste a decirte, que Shikamaru nunca había besado a nadie y al otro día prácticamente todo el mundo se había enterado. ¡Hasta Temari, quien lo llamó llorón inexperto por casi dos meses! —Shikamaru soltó un bajo gruñido de vergüenza ante el recuerdo. Sintiendo el calor ascender a sus mejillas.

—¡Éramos más chicos! —intentó defenderse. Shikamaru suspiró.

—Ino, teníamos 16 años—la rubia rió nerviosamente.

—¡Bueno... fue sólo una vez! Un pequeño desliz ¿Cierto? Y todo terminó bien, al fin tuviste tu primer beso y con alguien tres años más grande que tú —el moreno volvió a refunfuñar por lo bajo.

—Todo el mundo se enteró Ino —replicó entre dientes y la chica sonrió inocentemente.

—Bueno... yo creo que eso aportó a tu buena reputación —el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Asuma-sensei no dejó de fastidiarme por una semana entera! —y ante el recuerdo en sus labios se dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Realmente lo extrañaba.

—¡Oh, que exagerado eres! —Shikamaru se dispuso a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió—. Eso quedó en el pasado, no hay porque traerlo a colación... —sonrió—. Todos somos adultos ahora y prometo no decirle a nadie.

Chouji dudó unos instantes pero finalmente accedió —Bien... —suspiró— pero tienes que prometerlo.

Ino asintió, emocionada —¡Lo prometo!

—Esto es un error... —murmuró Shikamaru pero ninguno de sus amigos hizo caso alguno a sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía creer Chouji que Ino realmente sería capaz de guardar esa promesa?. _¿Adulta? ¡Nah! A veces me pregunto si no sigue teniendo 13 años_. Pero una vista a su amiga confirmó, claramente, que no era así.

—¡Dime!

—Kiba me lo contó, la primera vez que hablé con Hinata en clases, me dijo que ella era realmente agradable y que siempre se preocupaba demasiado por quienes quería... —Ino asintió, oyendo cada palabra con atención— Y me confesó que él se había sentido atraído por ella, no sólo físicamente. Fue algo más fuerte—aseguró—, y duró bastante tiempo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto?

—Mmm... creo que dijo un año y medio, pero Hinata estaba, está —aclaró—, enamorada de Naruto y no tenía futuro. Así que se olvidó, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la necesidad de protegerla era meramente amistad, y nada más.

—Vaya... ¿Y Hinata lo supo? ¿Se lo dijo? ¿Pasó algo?

—¡Woah! Mujer, tranquila. Enloquecerás a Chouji con tantas preguntas. Apuesto a que ya se siente mareado —el mencionado asintió pero aún así respondió a cada pregunta de su amiga.

—No, no se lo dijo. Hinata es muy amable, probablemente le habría sido muy difícil lastimar a Kiba. Y él no quería ponerla en esa posición.

—Increíble —murmuró—. Jamás lo hubiera creído —se giró a Shikamaru—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Algo así... La sutileza nunca fue el don de Kiba.

—¡¿Quieres decir que lo sospechaste cuando realmente pasó?! —el moreno asintió, el Inuzuka nunca había resultado un desafío a su comprensión de la naturaleza humana. De hecho, el chico siempre había sido un libro abierto.

—Ajá.

—¿Y cuando fue esto?

—Hace demasiado, a los 13.

Ino suspiró, conmocionada —Vaya... Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta —_Y creía tener un sexto sentido para esas cosas.._.

—Bueno, tú estabas en tú mundo cuando teníamos 13 ¿Recuerdas? —admitió Chouji. La rubia asintió, recordándose a sí misma perseguir a Sasuke tontamente, competir con Sakura por su atención, y maltratar a los que ahora eran sus mejores amigos y unas de las personas más importantes en su vida, junto con la muchacha pelirrosa de profundos ojos verdes, sus padres, y Asuma, quien ya no se encontraba entre ellos.

—Cierto, era una perra en ese entonces —ambos se mostraron de acuerdo, lo cual incrementó la sensación de culpa en su interior. ¿Tan mala había sido con ellos? ¿Tan desconsiderada, tan ciega, tan cruel?

—Pero eso no importa ya —dijo rápidamente el Akimichi, alivianando inmediatamente la tensión del ambiente—. Eso quedó en el pasado, no hay porque traerlo a colación... Todos somos adultos ahora ¿Verdad? —recitó repitiendo las exactas palabras de ella con una sonrisa. Ino sonrió débilmente.

—Si... —suspiró, sintiéndose de repente llena de convicción para confesar aquello que la tenía preocupada—. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? Estoy totalmente desconcertada en esto —ambos asintieron—. ¿Por qué un hombre se distancia... ?

Chouji enarcó una ceja —¿Tiene que ver con Daisuke? —Ino asintió, confirmando sus sospechas. Lo cual resultó entonces obvio para ambos, dado que Daisuke no había reaccionado –desde el principio- como la mayoría de los hombres con los que Ino solía salir, los cuales solían seguirla a todos lados como perritos falderos sin importar como ella los tratara. Pero él era distinto, no era tonto. Quizá tuviera experiencia con ese tipo de cosas. Con el juego que Ino tendía a jugar, por lo que no era engañado fácilmente. Después de todo, Ino ni siquiera se molestaba ya en disimular.

—Bueno... —dudó un instante, intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas para expresar su pensamiento, sin herirla. Pero no parecía haber demasiadas opciones— tú no lo tratas exactamente como deberías Ino.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó repentinamente ofendida. _Sabía que esto pasaría, _pensó Chouji, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse Shikamaru intervino.

—Significa que está cansado de lo que haces con él —Ino lo observó sorprendida, ofendida y a la vez profundamente dolida pero no se atrevió a decir nada—, quiere que dejes de jugar y te decidas. Antes de que se aburra de ser ignorado.

Por un instante sintió únicamente el latido recurrente de su corazón, seguido del eco de las palabras de sus dos amigos, resonándole en la cabeza de forma hostil. Una y otra vez, cada vez con más claridad, hasta que sólo oyó a Shikamaru. Lo que había dicho él le había producido un estremecimiento totalmente fuera de lugar, la había desencajado. Tanto que no podía evitar preguntarse si el Nara había respondido a su pregunta, estrictamente, o había hablado por él cuando había separado los labios. Lo miró, no parecía enfadado realmente, ni alterado en ninguna forma, sino más bien aburrido y desinteresado, como siempre. Pero la duda continuaba punzando en lo profundo de su cabeza, sólo que logró apartarla satisfactoriamente.

—¡Lo hacen sonar como si fuera un monstruo! —espetó finalmente enfada.

Los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco aunque sólo Shikamaru habló esta vez, por ambos —No estamos diciendo eso, no seas problemática ¿Querías nuestra opinión? ¿Querías la verdad? Esa es, ahora si esperabas que dijéramos lo que querías oír... te equivocaste de personas.

Ino negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que estaba siendo irracional. Después de todo, ella había insistido en oírlo.

—Está bien... si es lo que piensan —ambos se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que lo era—. Bien.

—No te enfades —dijo entonces rápidamente Chouji, temeroso que su amiga dejara de hablarle durante un par de días. Como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

—No lo haré —se puso de pié—. Como sea... estoy cansada y mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir a hacerme el análisis —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru levantaron la mirada hacia ella, pero sus delicadas facciones no delataban absolutamente ninguna expresión—. ¡Adiós! —se despidió de ambos chicos con un gesto de la mano y desapareció finalmente por la puerta. Dejando a los dos completamente desconcertados.

—¿Crees que se habrá enfadado? —preguntó Chouji, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros observando hacia la puerta por donde la rubia había desaparecido, tan confuso como su amigo.

—No lo sé Chouji, no lo sé.


	27. Esa sensación de desasosiego

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

27/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, hoy prometo ser breve para no aburrirlos con mi incesante bla bla sin sentido. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos! A todos aquellos que tienen la paciencia de leer mi humilde historia y más aún a aquellos que roban tiempo de su vida para hacerme llegar su opinión mediante un review. Espero por favor no dejen de hacerlo ya que me ayuda mucho a mejorar, o al menos intento hacerlo, y me anima. ¡Gracias! (Otra vez) Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXVII

"Esa sensación de desasosiego"

Lánguidamente abrió los párpados, levantando su mano con debilidad en un intento inútil de apartar los haces dorados de luz invasora de su vista. El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, escurrirse entre las cortinas, y sus rayos empezaban a resultar una molestia.

—Un rato más... —farfullo para sí, no tenía demasiados deseos de salir de la cama en vista a lo que le esperaba, una extracción de sangre, sin embargo, su estómago continuaba retorciéndose en un desesperado reclamo de atención, y a cada segundo se hacía más y más insoportable. Tanto que creía poder enloquecer simplemente de inanición. _¡¿Por qué?!_, se quejó en su fuero interno. Intentando ignorar las insistencias de su propio organismo y el fastidio que le provocaba la luz del sol en su habitación. Pero sin éxito alguno. Mientras, su mente vagaba libre en los aún latentes recuerdos de la noche anterior. Recordando particularmente las palabras que sus amigos habían pronunciado en relación a un tema específico, Daisuke. No, ese no era realmente el tema, ella lo era. El centro de toda la cuestión. Su forma de actuar, de reaccionar y relacionarse aparentemente resultaba reprochable. Debía admitirlo, nunca había tenido realmente demasiado tacto con las personas. Al menos con otras que no fueran ella misma, quizá, de pequeña había tenido ese don. De comprender a los demás –aún recordaba la primera vez que había encontrado a Sakura llorando en soledad, en la academia, y la había consolado- pero hacía ya demasiado tiempo desde que lo había perdido. Y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si la gente crecía para ser egoísta, individualista, tal y como se sentía ella –a veces- o si su forma de ser respondía únicamente a un mecanismo involuntario de defensa, del cual se rehusaba a desprenderse. No lo sabía. Tampoco pretendía darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pues tenía una teoría, mientras menos se detuviera a reflexionar, mientras menos pensara, menos sentiría. Y se aferraría a ello cuanto más lo permitiera el tiempo, rogando que en algún momento algo hiciera clic en su cabeza y todo volviera a tener sentido otra vez. Algún día.

Deslizó las piernas por el colchón hasta dejarlas colgando al borde de éste, incorporándose lentamente con los ojos aún cansados y la mirada perdida, contemplando el vacío de la habitación con la mente en blanco. Intentando olvidar los pensamientos que minutos antes habían atravesado su cabeza, aquellos que la tensaban con solo rozar la superficie, los mismos que la desvelaban en las noches y atormentaban en sus momentos de soledad. Tal como lo era ese. Pero algo distrajo su atención, un agudo "ring" proveniente del teléfono a su lado, y agradecida levantó el tubo, feliz de poder apartar su mente de aquello que angustiaba tanto.

—¿Hola? —preguntó aún algo soñolienta y con cierto tinte de curiosidad en la voz. Al otro lado una voz familiar replicó, era Daisuke.

—¿Te desperté? —la rubia se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, suspirando profundamente. Decir que se sentía extraña no era suficiente, oyendo la voz de él notó que no podía definir si se alegraba de que fuera Daisuke quien llamaba o no. No estaba segura ¿Debería sonreír por tratarse de él?

—No, en este instante estaba saliendo de la cama —lo oyó respirar un segundo contra el teléfono.

—Oh.

—Estaba pensando en ti —confesó entonces Ino, Daisuke se silenció a la espera de la disculpa que nunca llegó. Decepcionado, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Espero que fuera algo bueno... —Ino levantó la mirada al techo sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído, respirando pausadamente mientras contemplaba la respuesta que sabía Daisuke esperaba.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Si o no? —presionó él, ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansado...

Ino rió amargamente, recordando repentinamente las palabras de sus amigos. Todo aquello que le habían dicho, en ese instante se había sentido realmente mal —Si, me han dicho que soy agotadora.

Daisuke dudó un instante antes de contestar, cambiando de tema radicalmente —¿Hoy tienes el análisis?

—Si, ahora a las 9 de la mañana.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —algo en el interior de ella rechazó esa idea, no se sentiría cómoda con la presencia de nadie a su lado en aquel instante, lo sabía, menos aún con la de él.

—No, está bien. Es una tontería de todas formas... —lo oyó suspirar profundamente una vez más contra el teléfono.

—Bien. Lamento lo de anoche —ella sonrió débilmente.

—No importa, olvídalo.

—Está bien —hizo una breve pausa—. Oye, Ino. Debo irme —la rubia replicó con un simple "adiós" y la comunicación se cortó definitivamente. Dejándola una vez más con los pensamientos revueltos.

Frustrada, se puso de pié, apartando las sábanas de un tirón e incorporándose se dispuso a buscar su ropa. Totalmente enfuriada por la situación. Quería olvidarlo todo, dejar su mente en blanco por unos segundos. Descargar la tensión que llevaba días acumulándose en sus hombros, pero no podía. No había nada que la distrajera, su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la misma tópica, como atraída por una fuerza gravitatoria irresistible. Era simplemente desesperante. _¡Dios! _

Habiéndose cambiado ya descendió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres, ambos ya desayunando.

—¡Buenos días hija! —saludó su madre con una amplia sonrisa, por cordialidad Ino respondió con la misma amabilidad. Además, no quería que su madre notara lo alterada que estaba pues comenzaría a cuestionarla inmediatamente, y eso era lo que más Ino temía.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó entonces Inoichi, quien leía un pergamino distraído—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Ino negó con la cabeza —¡Papá! —exclamó indignada, el hombre levantó la cabeza hacia ella confundido—. ¡Estoy en ayuna! ¿Recuerdas? ¡¿El estúpido análisis de control?! —el hombre asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su mirada al pergamino.

—Oh, cierto —Ino suspiró. _Increíble, los hombres no escuchan_.

—¡Ino, cuida tu vocabulario! —le advirtió su madre, la chica puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía 12 años otra vez?

—Lo siento —replicó sarcásticamente—, el estúpido análisis de control, padre —añadió y ambos la miraron en señal de reproche pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo ella ya se había marchado. Escapando deliberadamente a las miradas de ambos, y pretendiendo no oír lo que su madre gritaba desde la cocina. Ya afuera de su casa, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, recostando su espalda contra la puerta, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciar su piel, haciendo danzar sus cabellos débilmente—. Libre —suspiró, feliz de haber salido de aquel lugar.

—No sabía que tuvieras una sentencia de arresto domiciliario —dijo entonces una voz a su lado, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se posó en la figura a su lado.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó desconcertada, observando la despreocupada imagen de su amigo recostada contra la pared de su casa, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, respirando pausadamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Ajá —farfulló, aún sin mirarla—. ¿De quien huías?

—De mis padres, esta mañana estaban especialmente fastidiosos —el moreno rió suavemente.

—¿No será que tú estás particularmente irritable, probablemente por el hambre?

—¡No! —espetó en respuesta, el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado, levantando finalmente la mirada hacia ella, dejando entrever detrás de sus párpados aquellos profundos ojos chocolate que a Ino tanto desconcertaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Despierto tan temprano? Me parece imposible.

—Bueno... anoche cuando te fuiste parecías algo alterada —Ino enarcó una ceja, acariciando gentilmente su larga cabellera rubia con sus propias manos, dejándola caer sobre uno de sus hombros. Su mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Viniste sólo a ver como estaba? —su voz reflejando nada más que escepticismo en su más puro estado.

—Bueno... eso y no dormí muy bien anoche, estaba aburrido esta mañana, entonces me acordé que tenías el análisis.

—¿Y viniste a acompañarme? —él asintió, mostrándose totalmente indiferente como siempre—. ¡No lo creo! —exclamó.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —No tengo nada mejor que hacer. No seas problemática y vamos ¿Quieres? O llegarás tarde y perderás el turno.

—¿Y si lo pierdo qué? —él la tomó del brazo suavemente y comenzó a jalarla por la calle en dirección hacia el hospital—. ¡Ey, Nara, suéltame! ¡Te lo advierto!

—Bien —aflojó el agarre de sus dedos alrededor del pálido y delgado brazo de la muchacha y refugió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, pero deberás caminar por tu cuenta.

—Puedo hacerlo —aseguró sarcásticamente—, gracias.

—De nada —fue la respuesta de él. Ino se preguntaba si acaso lo decía en serio o realmente había comprendido la ironía y se estaba burlando de ella. En cualquier caso lo ignoró, no se sentía de ánimos para intentar descifrarlo. No esa mañana, no con el estómago vacío.

—Entonces... —volvió a hablar él, mirando hacia delante—. ¿Todo está en orden?

Ino desvió la mirada al cielo, dudando un instante antes de poder responder la pregunta de su amigo, y esto Shikamaru lo notó, sin embargo concluyó que lo mejor sería no decir nada, limitarse sus opiniones para sí mismo y esperar la respuesta de ella —Si, hoy Daisuke me llamó y todo está bien —lo cual, Ino sabía, era una mentira.

—Oh, mejor así... entonces —dijo él, mostrándose aliviado. Lo cual era también una bochornosa mentira. Pero se alegró de ver que había sonado más convincente de lo que lo había hecho en su cabeza, al menos Ino parecía creerlo realmente. Lo cual, de alguna forma, lo hizo sentirse bien. Sabiendo que podía mantener en perfecto control sus emociones y pensamientos.

—Si.

—¿Y el estómago cómo anda? —justo en ese instante, como si estuviera destinado a suceder en ese preciso momento, su abdomen soltó un gruñido de hambre que llegó hasta los oídos del moreno. El cual rió ante la respuesta del cuerpo de su amiga—. Así de mal ¿Eh?

—Cállate —masculló frustrada entre dientes, intentando ocultar lo bochornoso de la situación. ¿Es que acaso su organismo no podía aguantarse hasta que se hubiera realizado el endemoniado estudio?

Shikamaru simplemente rió con más ganas —Tranquila, si te portas bien, y eso quiere decir que no deber ser problemática, te llevaré a desayunar.

Ino enarcó una ceja —¿Me- me llevarás a desayunar? —preguntó con incredulidad, el chico sonrió desviando la mirada hacia ella y asintió—. Es decir ¿Tú pagarás? ¿Me invitas?  
El chico puso los ojos en blanco —Creo que eso fue lo que dije, pero sólo si te comportas...

La joven rubia se cruzó de brazos y dedicó a su amigo una mirada de recelo —¡No soy una niña pequeña!

—Eso lo sé —aseguró, ahora ladeando la mirada hacia el frente— pero yo tampoco soy un tacaño. Puedes decirme perezoso, holgazán y todo lo que quieras pero nunca tacaño. Así que no sé porque te sorprendes.

Ino rió —¡No te lo tomes todo tan en serio, Shikamaru! —se burló—. ¡Sólo bromeaba!.

El chicos asintió, y el resto del camino al hospital fue silencioso. A medida que iban recorriendo las distintas calles contemplaban despreocupados las casas al pasar. Intercambiando una mirada que otra, una sonrisa aquí y allá, de vez en cuando. Disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro, sin la necesidad de palabras que opacaran la paz del momento, ni generaran confusiones innecesarias. Simplemente sintiéndose a gusto con la situación.

_Ino está inusualmente callada_, pensó para sí el moreno al instante en que comenzaba a vislumbrarse a no más de 100 metros el hospital de Konoha. _¿Habrá sucedido algo?_. Observó de reojo a la muchacha sólo para notar que ésta le devolvía la mirada con la misma curiosidad impregnada en sus profundas orbes azules, pero por alguna absurda razón arrancó sus ojos de los de ella, como si una fuerza de mayor intensidad lo obligara a apartar la atención de la chica, contemplando en vez del azul de su mirada el azul del cielo, que tan similar parecía ser en aquel momento.

—Llegamos —anunció ella finalmente, suspirando y comenzando a ascender los tres pequeños escalones de piedra hacia la entrada. Shikamaru la siguió en silencio, unos pasos más atrás. Al atravesar la puerta acudieron inmediatamente a la recepción donde una joven de corto cabello castaño y ojos color miel los atendió, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa a ambos antes de indicar con su dedo el corredor que llevaba al ala izquierda del hospital. Ino asintió y ambos se pusieron nuevamente en camino.

—¡Apresúrate Shikamaru, deja de arrastrar los pies o harás que llegue tarde! —el moreno reprimió un bostezo y continuó caminando al mismo ritmo que llevaba. Haciendo que Ino se enfadara aún más—. ¡¿Me oíste, holgazán?! —él asintió—. ¡¿Entonces?! ¡Acelera!

—Eres realmente impaciente —masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco—, confía en mi, llegarás a tiempo —aún así Ino continuó caminando unos pasos más adelante. _Testaruda_.

Ella, sin embargo continuaba quejándose de su andar perezoso —¡Más te vale que llegue a tiempo, sino juro que te arrepentirás! —amenazó, mirándolo por encima del hombro— ¡Hombre haragán! ¡Eres realmente increíble! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes tomarte todo tan a la ligera?!!

—No lo hago —fue su única respuesta, intentando obviar todas las tonterías que Ino seguía repitiendo. _¿Nunca se callará?_.

—¡Oh, no me vengas con eso de que sólo te esfuerzas cuando la situación lo requiere! —él se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es cierto.

—¡Bueno! ¡¿Entonces no lo amerita el que yo llegue tarde?! ¡¿No sientes remordimiento?! ¡¿No te avergüenza ser tan desconsiderado?! —ésta vez se limitó a ignorarla completamente, de hecho, hacía unos segundos ya que había dejado de prestar parcialmente atención a lo que decía Ino. Simplemente oía las preguntas que debían ser respondidas, sólo para no detonar la ira de su rubia amiga. El resto parecía desvanecerse en el aire, de todas formas, ya sabía todo lo que Ino era capaz de decirle. Había escuchado el mismo discurso desde que tenían 12, quizá inclusive menos, y la chica no parecía aprender cosas nuevas para decirle. Se limitaba a los términos holgazán, vago, perezoso –y todos los sinónimos similares que denotaran la misma actitud apática-, aburrido, lento, desconsiderado, tonto –en algunos casos en que se enfadaba realmente, idiota- perdedor, y unos cuantos más que de momento no recordaba pero probablemente ella los mencionara de un momento a otro.

—¡Y un retardado social! —Shikamaru sonrió, claro, por supuesto, había olvidado ese insulto. _Realmente no comprendo a las mujeres.._.

—Oye, Ino...

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo bruscamente.

—Llegamos —al voltearse la rubia inmediatamente notó que el moreno estaba en lo cierto, se encontraban allí donde aquella mujer les había indicado y acababa de abrirse la puerta de donde apareció un hombre alto y avejentado, sus cabellos cubiertos casi totalmente de canas.

—¿Ino Yamanaka? —Shikamaru miró el reloj y sonrió satisfecho, mascullando —Perfecta sincronización —pero ella lo ignoró y dándose vuelta violentamente se dirigió al interior del consultorio. Cerrando la puerta de un golpe al entrar. _Le dije_, pensó presuntuoso, con una sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto no era tan inocente como para esperar una disculpa de ella o la simple admisión de estar equivocada, no, Ino jamás haría eso. Y él lo sabía por lo que no importaba realmente, la expresión de fastidio e incredulidad que había visto en su rostro antes de entrar había sido suficiente recompensa para él.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a una de las sillas plásticas desocupadas y aguardó a que Ino saliera, contemplando despreocupado las instalaciones del hospital, cerrando suavemente los ojos con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de él lentamente. Hasta que una voz fastidiosamente familiar llamó su atención.

—¿Shikamaru? —el mencionado abrió un ojo y observó a la joven parada a su lado de reojo. Llevaba el cabello corto, de un peculiar tono rosado, recogido en una pequeña cola casi imperceptible y sus ojos verdes como las mismas esmeraldas destellaban de emoción.

—Sakura —murmuró bufando, sin siquiera intentar ocultar el fastidio que sentía por verla. No que la chica no le agradara, no era realmente el caso, sólo que Sakura era –en muchos aspectos- demasiado similar a Ino y a él con una mujer problemática le bastaba. Además, estaba también esa mirada que Sakura seguía dedicándole... _¡¿Por qué?!_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —justo en ese instante la puerta del consultorio se abrió y de su interior surgió Ino, observando la pequeña bandita en su brazo derecho—. ¡¡Cerda!! —exclamó entonces más emocionada que antes, como si hubiera realizado un descubrimiento sin precedentes. Shikamaru ignoró la sensación de fastidio y se incorporó, poniéndose de pié.

Ino apretó los dientes —Frente de marquesina...

—¡Qué coincidencia! ¡¿Shikamaru tú sabías que Ino estaría aquí?! —el mencionado enarcó una ceja, preguntándose en su fuero interno si Sakura sería realmente estúpida.

—Vine con ella —replicó con voz cortante, Sakura lo observó incrédula pero no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió a la rubia.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Vienes hacerte un test de embarazo? —bromeó, Ino palideció repentinamente y Shikamaru deseó no haber estado allí en aquel momento. Deseó desaparecer. No importaba a quien iba dirigida la insinuación de Sakura, sólo el hecho de la mención había provocado en él una acidez en su interior difícil de tolerar. Esa era justamente el tipo de pensamientos que Shikamaru quería evitar, siempre. Para él, la vida sexual de Ino era como si no existiera. No tenía deseos de saber ni quería tener imágenes desagradables en su cabeza que tolerar.

—¡Estúpida frentona! —chilló molesta tomando a Shikamaru del brazo y arrastrándolo por el corredor y hacia fuera del hospital. Sin siquiera molestarse en replicar a las palabras de la chica. _¡¿Cómo se le ocurre bromear con semejante asunto?! ¡¿Y delante de Shikamaru?!_ _¡Frente de marquesina idiota!_.

Una vez afuera soltó un jadeo ahogado, dejando ir suavemente a Shikamaru del brazo e inclinándose hacia delante para recuperar el aliento. Su mano posada gentilmente en su pecho mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y los labios apretados fuertemente el uno con el otro.

—Desubicada... —farfullo. Shikamaru se limitó a observarla en silencio, intentando desesperadamente olvidar lo que Sakura había dicho, pero debía admitirlo aquella no era tarea fácil.

—¿Aún quieres desayunar conmigo? —preguntó entonces rascando nervioso su nuca, evitando deliberadamente el encuentro de los ojos de ella sobre los suyos. Ino asintió levemente.

—No te escaparás fácilmente, prometiste pagar —él sonrió.

—Y lo haré —aseguró, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar—. Ven, vamos —Ino inmediatamente lo siguió, acelerando el paso para quedar a la par de él.


	28. Miel, chocolate y almendra

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

27/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la demora, tenía intenciones de subirlo más temprano pero se me hizo imposible. En fin, como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por su amabilidad y por tenerme la paciencia suficiente para leer mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! Y especiales agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión, por favor no dejen de hacerlo, es imortante para mi y siéntanse libres de corregirme, soy humana y también me equivoco pero también puedo mejorar. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXVIII

"Miel, chocolate y almendra"

(Conversaciones de desayuno)

Hacía ya 20 minutos desde que habían partido del hospital, en completo silencio y aún la atmósfera silente no se había disipado. Resultaba insoportable tanto mutismo por parte de ambos, al menos Ino lo encontraba intolerable, no lo soportaba, la enloquecía, pero no se atrevía a romper la delgada película invisible que los mantenía de esa forma. Quizá por miedo a que Shikamaru encontrara forzado su intento de entablar conversación o quizá, sencillamente, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Después de todo ¿Qué quedaba por decir después de lo que había dicho Sakura en el hospital? Claramente nada, al menos nada que pudiera borrar el momento tan bochornoso que la pelirrosa les había hecho pasar de las memorias de ambos. Eso era seguro.

Lo observó de reojo, Shikamaru caminaba lánguido a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cansados, mirando estrictamente hacia el frente. Su expresión daba la sensación de estar perdido en un pensamiento distante, reflexivo, totalmente ausente y ajeno a lo que a su lado pasaba. Ino, suspiró. _Odio cuando no habla, su silencio me desespera.._.

—¿Shika? —lo llamó entonces, contemplando también el camino que se alzaba frente a ellos. El moreno sacudió levemente la cabeza y la miró desconcertado, haciéndole sentir que había interrumpido algún otro hilo de pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —la rubia miró una de las tantas casas que pasaban distraída.

—¿Adónde vamos? —se volteó finalmente a mirarlo—. Hace ya poco más de quince minutos que estamos caminando, dando vueltas sin detenernos en ningún lado, y acabamos de pasar la tercera casa de té que pasamos en el día.

—Lo sé —Ino lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Entonces...? ¡¿No me llevarás a desayunar?! —se quejó al instante en que su estómago gruñía nuevamente demandando atención. El moreno sonrió débilmente.

—Mujer problemática, eres probablemente la persona más impaciente que conozco —la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Bueno, no es mi culpa!. Tú eres el que da vueltas sin detenerse en ningún lugar... y no cambies de tema ¿Me llevarás o no? Porque si me estás haciendo perder el tiempo prefiero ir a mi casa y desayunar por mi cuenta.

—¿Qué te dije? —preguntó bufando él, Ino se encogió de hombros molesta. ¿Acaso Shikamaru no podía responder directamente? ¿Era necesario replicar con una respuesta en vez de con un simple sí o no? _Típico de él_, pensó.

—Que me llevarías a invitar a desayunar —repitió fastidiada, el moreno asintió.

—¿Entonces porque vuelves a preguntar? —la cuestionó algo irritado por la constante insistencia de la chica—Te dije que te llevaría a desayunar y lo haré —y ante la respuesta Ino se calló, para satisfacción de él. Que disfrutó de la agradable sensación de paz por los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron. La joven contempló el lugar sorprendida, nunca lo había visto, lo cual resultaba extraño porque la casa de té en la que se encontraban quedaba de paso camino hacia la gran puerta de la aldea. A tan solo dos cuadras y media.

—Aquí —anunció, observando a Ino que continuaba mirando el lugar distraída—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ino lo miró confundida —¿Éste lugar siempre estuvo aquí? —Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la rubia asintió murmurando "nunca lo he visto" sin apartar sus ojos del local—. Mmm... hasta donde tengo memoria sí. Al menos está aquí desde hace tres años, siempre acompañaba a desayunar a Tema- —Ino se volteó a verlo inmediatamente pero Shikamaru ya había cerrado su boca, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior.

—¿Temari? —él asintió suavemente. Temeroso de haberla ofendido, sabía que Ino no era particularmente afín con la rubia de Suna (aunque nunca lo había demostrado a Temari abiertamente, de hecho siempre se mostraba amable cuando ella venía de visita a Konoha por un asunto u otro). Shikamaru siempre pensó que se debía a una incompatibilidad de personalidades, de caracteres. Similar a la comparación atracción-repulsión de dos polos magnéticos. Los cuales se aplicaban perfectamente a la relación de ambas jóvenes. E Ino y Temari eran lo bastante similares, demasiado quizá, como para no repelerse.

—Entonces hace bastante —murmuró para sí, Shikamaru rascó nervioso su nuca.

—3 años seguro —repitió. Ella se mostró de acuerdo y sin decir nada se encaminó al interior del lugar, aún reflexionando sobre las palabras de Shikamaru, el cual la seguía detrás muy de cerca. Más en particular la mención de Temari, cuyo nombre no oía de los labios de él desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Caminó distraída a través de las mesas hasta una apartada en unos de los rincones más recónditos del lugar, junto a la ventana más alejada de la puerta, y se sentó. Shikamaru la imitó, tomando asiento enfrente de ella, contemplándola en silencio, intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos instantes, pero Ino –si lo deseaba, aunque rara vez lo hacía- podía ser realmente reservada. Mientras tanto una mujer de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y pico de años se acercó a atenderlos, llevaba un delantal blanco atado a la redondeada cintura, y su rostro regordete dejaba entrever una amplia sonrisa de amabilidad. Shikamaru la observó y ordenó por él y por Ino, dado que la rubia parecía demasiado distraída para hacerlo. Cuando la mujer se marchó, Ino finalmente pareció caer en la cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Shikamaru habló —Espero que no te importe, pedí por ti.

—¿Qué pediste? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre —Ino lo miró confundida pero no dijo nada, no tenía idea realmente a qué se refería Shikamaru con lo de siempre. De hecho ellos rara vez desayunaban juntos por lo que resultaba imposible que el chico se estuviera refiriendo a otra situación similar, quizá, se había equivocado y había ordenado lo que Temari solía pedir. La sola idea le provocó fastidio y sin siquiera desearlo sus facciones se transformaron en un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Nara al notarlo.

—Nada —espetó ella molesta, mordiendo su lengua inmediatamente por haber dejado escapar aquel tono de obvia frustración, no quería que Shikamaru notara lo mucho que le había molestado oír el nombre de la chica de la arena nuevamente—. Olvídalo —él asintió, haciendo caso a sus palabras. Sin embargo, algo continuaba pululando en su mente y por más que deseara, por mucho que intentara hacerlo no podía olvidarlo. No podía dejarlo ir, el pensamiento se había vuelto una constante tortura, una obsesión que lo mantenía alterado y le imposibilitaba pensar con racionalidad. Absorbía toda su paz mental lentamente, la succionaba, dejándolo seco y totalmente entumecido.

En ese instante la mujer regresó con los pedidos de ambos y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, la cual irritó a Ino de sobremanera. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía tanto? Era absurdo, nadie debía mostrarse tan alegre por nada. Menos aún si ella se sentía de aquella forma, era injusto.

La mujer sonrió más ampliamente, depositando una humeante taza frente a Ino —Té verde para la muchacha —murmuró—. Café negro para el joven —y acto seguido dejó un plato con galletas en medio y se marchó.

Ino observó el plato con curiosidad —¿Galletas de miel y almendra?

El moreno asintió, señalando con el dedo el plato frente a ambos, y un tipo de galleta en particular—. Y de chocolate.

La rubia frunció el ceño —¿Por qué?

Él rascó su nuca en un gesto despreocupado y señalando una vez más el plato con la palma hacia arriba replicó, en un casi susurro —Pensé que eran las que te gustaban.

Ino sorprendida asintió —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno... —sonrió— llevo casi 8 años soportándote, 6 en mi equipo y ese tipo de cosas tienden a recordarse. Así como otras demás tonterías sin sentido y totalmente inútiles.

Ella rió —¿Esa es tu forma de decir algo amable? —la sonrisa en los labios de él se ensanchó aún más.

—No. Bueno... si. Creo —Ino soltó una nueva carcajada.

—Eres un total y completo desastre —se encogió de hombros—, al menos intentas ser agradable.

—Es más sabio ser amable contigo que hacerte enfadar.

—Y ya lo arruinaste otra vez —murmuró entre dientes, las comisuras de sus labios dejando entrever una suave aunque casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Escucho eso seguido —replicó sonriendo. Ino contempló el plato y luego volvió la mirada hacia su amigo frente a ella.

—Es tan tentador... —murmuró —pero ¿y mi dieta?

—Hace doce horas que no comes, Ino. ¿De verdad crees que eso importa ahora? —ella asintió.

—¡Claro que sí, debo cuidar mi figura! —él ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación.

—Estás bien, Ino. No necesitas seguir una dieta.

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló horrorizada, llevando las manos a su vientre. Gesto que agitó en la mente de Shikamaru un pensamiento venenoso.

—Escucha —suspiró rendido—, anoche no cenaste por lo que hoy mereces un buen desayuno. Equilibra las cosas y no rompe con tu dieta —explicó, sabía que Ino no lo escucharía ni haría caso a la lógica por lo que si quería convencerla tenía que pensar como Ino lo hacía a la hora de persuadirla. La joven rubia pareció encontrar lógico lo que Shikamaru acababa de decir por que llevó una galleta a sus labios y la mordió con verdaderas ansias. Saboreando el chocolate derretirse dentro de su boca.

—Tienes razón —respiró tragando y dando un sorbo a su té—, anoche no cené.

—Eso es lo que dije —insistió viéndola llevar otra galleta a su boca con una sonrisa.

—¡Están deliciosas! ¡¿Sabes cuanto hace que no comía de éstas?! —él negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea pero tratándose de Ino y sus absurdas dietas debía tratarse de meses, quizá años.

—Me alegro que te gusten... —ella asintió y tras beber otro sorbo de su té engulló una de miel y almendras, seguida de otra más y una de chocolate. Shikamaru la observó sorprendido —¡Vaya, mujer estabas hambrienta! ¿Segura que hacía sólo doce horas que no comías? —ella asintió.

—Quizá un poco más —confesó, tragando otra galleta y bebiendo de su taza. Entonces notó que su amigo no había siquiera tocado su café—. ¿Está demasiado caliente? —preguntó, señalando la taza delante del chico.

Éste negó con la cabeza —Nah, está bien...

—¿Entonces porqué no te la bebes? —él miró el líquido marrón casi negro humeando y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Contenta?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Es sólo café, si quieres puedes no beberlo. Es tú desayuno y tú dinero —el Nara puso los ojos en blanco._ Mujer problemática_.

—Oye, Shika... nunca te pregunté ¿Por qué Temari terminó contigo? —dijo en un comentario totalmente aislado de cualquier conversación que jamás pudieran haber tenido.

Él enarcó una ceja, ofendido —¿Por qué asumes que fue ella quien terminó conmigo?

Ino rió casi ahogándose con té en una carcajada pero Shikamaru no parecía igual de divertido que ella, de hecho no encontraba lo gracioso del asunto. Por lo que Ino decidió intentar controlar su risa, sofocándola con una mano contra sus labios—Lo- lo siento. ¿Lo dices enserio? —Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada que dejó inmediatamente en claro la respuesta—. Oh... lo dices enserio. Entonces... ¿Tú terminaste con ella?

Él negó con la cabeza —Primero, no estábamos saliendo oficialmente. Es decir, nadie terminó con nadie. Segundo, fue un acuerdo mutuo. Gracias por el voto de confianza —añadió por último, sintiendo la acidez del sarcasmo rozar contra su lengua.

Ino arrepentida se encogió en su asiento —Oh. Es sólo que no te creí capaz de terminar con alguien —aún intentaba imaginarlo y le resultaba imposible, le parecía demasiado holgazán para hacer algo así—, no eres muy frontal que digamos. Y Temari tiene un carácter más dominante que el tuyo así que supuse que...

—Supusiste mal —dijo con voz lacónica.

—Está bien —murmuró, y volvió a beber un sorbo de su té sin levantar la mirada.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde la última conversación que habían mantenido, y la cual –debía admitir- no había resultado demasiado bien para ninguno de los dos, e Ino no podía dejar de notar que Shikamaru estaba inusualmente silencioso. Aún para él, quien habitualmente limitaba su número de palabras pronunciadas al justo y necesario, ni una más ni una menos, pues eso sería demasiado problemático. Por lo que intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación, una vez más, pero Shikamaru parecía demasiado distraído siquiera para contestarle.

—¿Qué? —Ino suspiró profundamente, repitiendo apesadumbrada la pregunta.

—Te pregunté que por qué habías terminado con Temari...

—Oh. No me gusta hablar de eso —ella dejó caer la cabeza rendida. No sabía porque pero por un instante había creído, absurdamente, que le respondería la pregunta con sinceridad. _Siempre igual_, pensó, _siempre tan reservado_.

—Por varias razones —confesó finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Observando con la mirada perdida los distintos transeúntes pasar de un lado al otro—. Pero principalmente porque los dos disfrutábamos la compañía del otro, como siempre, pero sólo eso.

Ino enarcó una ceja en confusión ¿Qué significaba exactamente eso? ¿Qué sólo sentían amistad? ¿Qué ninguno de los dos había deseado llevar la relación a otro nivel? ¿O quizá si y no había resultado como habían esperado? ¿Quizá ella se había hartado de su actitud siempre perezosa y él de su forma avasalladora de reaccionar?. Cientos de opciones revoloteaban por su cabeza pero Ino sabía, conociéndolo mejor que nadie, que esa sería la única respuesta que recibiría de Shikamaru. Por lo que debería conformarse, por muy frustrante que fuera.

—Oh...

Entonces Shikamaru se volteó a verla a ella —¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ino?

—Depende.

—¿De qué? —preguntó fastidiado.

—De lo que preguntes... —el moreno puso los ojos en blanco, intentando no perder la concentración y el valor del que se había armado para cuestionarla sobre aquello. Sabía que no era correcto hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, el pensamiento poblaba su mente a cada segundo, provocándole una fuerte punzada en la sien junto con una sensación de revuelto en el estómago.

—¿Lo que dijo Sakura es cierto? —Ino palideció—. ¡Es- es decir... no es el análisis por eso ¿o sí?! Me refiero a que eso podría afectar el equipo. No me malinterpretes.

Ino no respondió, simplemente continuó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y la piel pálida como la mismísima nieve. Su boca entreabierta de incredulidad. ¿Lo preguntaba enserio?

—¿Ino?

La rubia agitó la cabeza de lado a lado y comenzó a hablar con voz calmada, cerrando los ojos y llevando su mano a su frente —A veces me sorprende que puedas ser más idiota de lo que ya eres, Shikamaru. Para alguien tan inteligente resultas a veces un poco, por no decir demasiado, estúpido.

—¿Entonces no es por eso? —ella negó con la cabeza, aún incómoda por la entera situación. ¡Oh! Cuando pusiera sus manos en Sakura, le haría pagar por todo lo sucedido. _¡Estúpida frentona!_.

—No, Shikamaru. Ya te lo dije, por control. ¡¿Crees que le habría dicho a mis padres del análisis si fuera por eso?! —él negó con la cabeza. _Claro que no_.

—¡Bien! Me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso —exclamó bebiendo el último sorbo de té restante en la taza, Shikamaru frente a ella, en silencio, terminó su café e inmediatamente hizo señas a la mujer que los había atendido solicitando la cuenta.

—Aquí tienen —dijo entregando un papel a Shikamaru, el cual leyó y devolvió a la mujer junto con la paga completa del desayuno—. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todo.

El moreno asintió, respondiendo amablemente a la señora —Si, gracias.

Ésta hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió, murmurando —Vuelvan pronto— antes de desaparecer por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Shikamaru se volvió a la chica frente a él, notando inmediatamente que Ino lo miraba también, en silencio, con una expresión completamente indescifrable.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, la rubia asintió y se puso de pié, siguiéndolo hacia la salida. Una vez afuera Ino se detuvo en seco, contemplando el pequeño salón de té con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Lo haremos? —murmuró distraída, él la miró confundido.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ino sonrió.

—Volver pronto —replicó citando a la regordeta mujer que los había tendido. En los labios de Shikamaru se extendió una gentil sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate se enfocaron únicamente en ella.

—Depende... —dijo imitándola a ella.

—¿De qué?

—De cuan pronto deban extraerte sangre de nuevo —ella rió.

—¡Oh! Casualmente pronto —él sonrió.

—Entonces puede ser —miró distraído el reloj de la pared del local y observó que ya eran pasadas las 11—. ¡Qué problemático, ya es tarde!

—¿Qué?

—Tarde —repitió—, prometí a mis padres que almorzaría con ellos y mi madre se vuelve loca si llego tarde —Ino asintió, comprendiendo que Shikamaru debía marcharse.

—Y no querrás eso... —se burló ella, él negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando se enfada es aterradora —confesó. Haciendo un gesto de la mano —Adiós, Ino.

Ella sonrió, viéndolo marcharse, su espalda alejándose más y más de donde se encontraba —¡Mándale saludos a tu madre! —gritó riendo.

Él agitó la mano de un lado al otro —No lo haré —replicó por encima del hombro—. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Ino sonrió, respondiendo —¡Nos vemos el lunes! —antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse a su casa.


	29. Despistados

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

29/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 29, que espero que les guste. Primero que nada quiero agradecer la honestidad de todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, y no me molesta para nada que lo hagan. Aprecio mucho que me digan honestamente su opinión y perdón si la historia se hace muy lenta o densa o sienten que es redundante, quise hacerla lenta y progresiva para profundizar los personajes un poco más y agragar más parejas que hasta el momento no se ve mucho de ellas pero están y van a ir apareciendo cada una a su tiempo. Espero que tengan la paciencia para seguir leyendo, les agradezco a todos por leer mi humilde historia, de verdad. ¡Gracias a todos! Y gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensan con respecto a la historia, me da pautas para mejorar, al menos las siguientes historias. No duden en dejarme conocer su opinión. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXIX

"Despistados"

La semana comenzó como habitualmente. Tranquila. Nada había cambiado. Esa mañana se había levantado en su vacío apartamento –lo cual continuaba siendo una experiencia bastante extraña para él, debía admitirlo, aunque agradecido de no tener que soportar los gritos matutinos de su madre, los cuales consideraba innecesarios- al sonido de su despertador, como siempre despreocupado, arrastrando los pies soñoliento por su habitación hasta encontrar sus ropas. Se había vestido, sin prisa alguna, se había afeitado –muy a su pesar- y se había dirigido a la casa de Chouji. Donde se había encontrado con su amigo, el cual ya lo esperaba en la puerta, y ambos se habían encaminado a la academia. Hablando todo el trayecto de cosas triviales e intrascendentes, como el clima, las clases del curso de preparación teórica para el examen jounin, los profesores, misiones y demás. Los temas incisivos habían sido deliberadamente dejados de lado, afortunadamente. Y esa era justamente la razón por la que disfrutaba tanto la compañía de su mejor amigo. Chouji era alguien simple, amable y comprensivo. Totalmente despreocupado y sin vestigio de mal intención alguna. Transparente. El exacto tipo de persona con quien cualquiera podría llevarse bien sin siquiera necesitar esforzarse. Con él, todo parecía sencillo, su mera presencia parecía disipar toda tensión, mermar toda preocupación. Le parecía increíble aún que hubiera gente que rechazara a personas como él sólo por su apariencia. En su opinión era absurdo, de hecho, lógicamente estúpido pues no había relación directa alguna entre la variable "físico" y la variable "personalidad". Era absurdamente tonto pensar que alguien "más agradable a la vista" fuera necesariamente más bondadoso que su amigo a su lado, o mejor persona. No que fuera el caso contrario tampoco. No, no había que llegar a los extremos de las aseveraciones. Pero aún así, sabía que había gente que pensaba de esa forma y eso lo fastidiaba. De sobremanera.

—¿Qué sucede amigo? —preguntó entonces Chouji al verlo pensativo, el moreno se volteó a observarlo con una sonrisa.

—Nada —suspiró, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y levantando la mirada al cielo—, recordaba algunas cosas.

—¿Buenas? —el chico asintió.

—Ajá ¿Sabes? Rara vez lo digo... pero eres un gran amigo —el castaño en respuesta sonrió, no sólo por las palabras de Shikamaru –las cuales obviamente significaban mucho para él- sino por el gesto de demostración de afecto en sí, pues rara vez su amigo se mostraba tan abierto y expresivo hacia alguien.

—¿No muy problemático? —bromeó, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Para nada problemático, amigo —aseguró y Chouji dejó escapar una sincera carcajada.

—Gracias, tú también lo eres.

El moreno asintió, con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Esa era justamente la razón por la cual disfrutaba tanto la compañía de Chouji, él era sincero. Sus palabras directas, sin encubrir sentido oculto alguno. Su amigo no intentaba confundirlo, desconcertarlo, no exigía más de él de lo que Shikamaru podía dar. Simplemente se conformaba con disfrutar de la compañía de él como él de la suya. Caminando despreocupadamente hacia la academia, en silencio. Muy a diferencia de Ino, quien tenía esa constante necesidad de llenar cada afonía con palabras –cosa que fastidiaba de sobremanera al Nara. De insistir en que él dijera lo que pensaba, por trivial que fuera. Compartiera sus pensamientos con ella, hasta los más íntimos. Ella siempre quería saberlo todo, odiaba el silencio y no dejaba ir nada fácilmente. Era avasalladora y necia, demasiado insistente para su gusto. Demasiado intensa para su bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Chouji una vez más, al verlo fruncir el ceño débilmente. El moreno se encogió de hombros, esa era otra de las razones por la que adoraba tanto a su amigo. Él lo conocía como nadie en el mundo.

—Pensaba...

—¿En qué?

—En que las cosas solían ser más simples —miró una nube vagar libre por el firmamento—, cuando éramos más pequeños.

—Cierto —concedió de acuerdo, sabiendo que parcialmente Shikamaru se refería a su rubia compañera de equipo. Y a Asuma.

—No estoy seguro de querer ser jounin... —confesó, Chouji se volteó a verlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El chico se encogió de hombros —Demasiada responsabilidad. No se si pueda con tanto...

Chouji sonrió —¡Oh! Si es por eso no te preocupes, lo harás bien. Probablemente mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Bostezó, llevando la mano a su boca para cubrirse los labios —No lo se. Todo esto es demasiado problemático...

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero aún sí creo que fue buena idea —Shikamaru lo miró confundido.

—¿Realmente? —su amigo asintió, desconcertándolo aún más—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... antes de esto no pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, no como antes. Es agradable. Y además, creo que será bueno para todos —Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —el castaño asintió.

—Si.

—Entonces tendré que confiar en ti en esto, amigo. Porque yo no estoy muy seguro de eso —el Akimichi rió.

—Claro.

En ese instante ambos dirigieron nuevamente la mirada al frente sólo para notar que acababan de llegar a la academia. Sin prisa, continuaron caminando hacia el tan familiar edificio.

—Se ve más pequeño... —murmuró Chouji.

—Creo... —dijo ladeando la cabeza con la mirada fija en la puerta cuyo símbolo de Konoha colgaba encima— que tienes razón. Aunque probablemente sea porque nosotros estamos más grandes.

El Akimichi rió —¡Cierto! — y se detuvo al instante al notar una pequeña figura familiar femenina en la entrada de la academia, una sonrisa gentil se dibujó en sus labios—. ¡Hinata! —la saludó, la chica se volteó y al ver de quien se trataba sonrió en respuesta.

—Chouji —dijo en un casi susurro— Ho-hola —haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos chicos—. Shikamaru.

El mencionado sonrió, pensando al instante que Chouji tenía razón al decir que la compañía de la muchacha era realmente agradable —Hola Hinata —ésta hizo un breve reverencia más y sonrió, mirando por encima del hombro de ambos.

—¿A quien esperas? —preguntó con curiosidad Chouji, siguiendo la mirada de ella.

—Oh, a Kiba... estaba esperándolo —susurró—, no quería entrar sola.

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo que probablemente, dada la personalidad de Hinata, se sentiría más cómoda estando en compañía de alguien que la apreciara, que sola.

—¿Quieres que esperemos aquí contigo? —la muchacha se encogió de hombros, un débil rubor alcanzando sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡N-no! No se preocupen por mi... —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Es temprano para entrar al aula, y demasiado problemático —lo cierto era que aún no tenía intenciones de entrar. En respuesta, la chica rió suavemente.

—Gracias... son muy amables.

—No hay problema.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, observando hacia la calle a la espera de la aparición de Kiba, el cual no llegó en los siguientes 10 minutos. Por lo que cansado, Shikamaru se recostó contra la pared de la entrada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, observando de reojo a su amigo, quien observaba hacia el frente y a Hinata, quien miraba al piso tímidamente. Una suave sonrisa escapó a sus labios, notando la larga lacia cabellera oscura de la muchacha caer delicadamente hasta poco más debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos perlados fijos en algún punto probablemente elegido al azar, sus párpados suavemente cerrados y sus labios curvados en una gentil sonrisa. Hinata estaba agradecida, de su compañía, a pesar de ser él un prácticamente desconocido para ella, y de la de Chouji, quien a pesar de llevarse bien con la muchacha, no era exactamente su amigo.

—Gracias... por esperarme —murmuró nuevamente. Chouji sonrió animado.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso Hinata.

Ella asintió débilmente —Espero no hacerlos llegar tarde —Shikamaru rió.

—No te preocupes por eso tampoco —sonrió a su amigo—, ni siquiera nosotros nos preocupamos por eso. Ino es la que siempre insiste en ser puntual y dado que ella no está...

—...no importa —concluyó Chouji. Hinata rió.

—Y... ¿Dónde está Ino? —preguntó tímidamente, el Nara se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Supongo que con su —no, novio no era la palabra— algo.

—¿Algo? —Chouji se encogió de hombros.

—Ino es... complicada —Shikamaru se mostró completamente de acuerdo.

—Por no decir problemática —la Hyuuga volvió a dejar escapar una suave sonrisa.

—Pero ustedes la aceptan... —murmuró, no era una pregunta— tal y como es.  
Shikamaru meditó un instante, debía admitir que Hinata tenía un punto obvio. E intentar negarlo hubiera sido estúpido, aún en su cabeza, inclusive para él, quien sabía la respuesta.

—Si... —susurró el Nara finalmente, su voz perdiéndose en el silencio de la mañana. A su lado acababa de pasar un shinobi de la aldea de la arena que se dirigía, probablemente, a su clase.

La chica asintió —Es agradable tener alguien con quien compartir... —ambos la contemplaron en silencio, sintiendo la tristeza y melancolía en las palabras de Hinata.

—Tienes razón —respondió Chouji, mirando de reojo a Shikamaru, quien sonrió a su amigo en respuesta. Entonces, algo llamó su atención, la imagen de alguien acercándose por el rabillo del ojo. Pero no era Kiba, de eso estaba seguro, y tampoco era una sola persona sino dos. Al mirar a Hinata, comprendió de quien se trataba.

—Naruto —murmuró viéndolo acercarse torpemente, riendo por alguna tontería que probablemente no causara gracia a nadie más que a él. Sakura caminaba a su lado, sonriendo, observando hacia la entrada de la academia. Por un instante, su mirada jade se cruzó con la de Shikamaru y éste inmediatamente desvió la vista fastidiado. _¡Genial!_, pensó, _¡Justo lo que faltaba! Sakura_.

Hinata, al lado de Chouji, se removía en su lugar inquieta. Jugando con el dobladillo de su amplia campera, con la mirada fija en el suelo –una vez más- mientras respiraba profundamente en un desesperado intento de calmarse, y recomponer su compostura. Shikamaru encontró la actitud de la chica divertida.

Al instante en que volvió la mirada al frente, Sakura y Naruto ya se encontraban allí, frente a ellos —¡¡¡Hola!!! —saludó Naruto animado. Hinata pareció iluminarse de repente –notó el moreno.

—Ho-hola... Naru-to —balbuceó rápidamente la chica haciendo una débil y pequeña reverencia. Naruto la observó extrañado, como siempre.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Hinata! —sus labios dejando ver la hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos del rubio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y-yo... yo —suspiró, intentando armarse de valor para poder contestar. El rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a intensificarse aún más y más. Resultaba increíble que Hinata fuera incapaz de responder semejante pregunta tan insignificante pero más increíble resultaba el efecto que Naruto producía en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto desconcertado, observando el color en ascenso del rostro de la joven muchacha—. ¿Tienes fiebre? —y sin previo avisó colocó su mano sobre la frente de ella, y las piernas de Hinata flaquearon, sintiéndose repentinamente derretir por el toque del rubio. Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el moreno, su sonrisa nuca abandonando sus labios. Tanto Sakura como Chouji lo miraron desconfiados—. No es correcto sentir la temperatura con la mano, los labios contra la frente funcionan mejor —y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces Naruto se inclinó hacia Hinata, posando su boca contra la pálida piel de ella, apartando el flequillo oscuro de la muchacha con su mano. Ante el contacto la chica sintió desvanecerse, lenta y suavemente a la inconsciencia, pero al último minuto logró volver en sí. Cuando lo hizo, Naruto acababa de despegar sus labios de su frente.

—Quizá deberías ir a hacerte ver —la chica continuó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, negando débilmente con la cabeza. Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y repentinamente se sentía más frágil y ligera. Chouji rió, Shikamaru había resultado hábil al momento de inducir a Naruto a hacer aquello.

En ese instante apareció Kiba, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, observando inmediatamente a Hinata enrojecer ante la presencia del rubio. Rápidamente, decidió intervenir.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó golpeando fuertemente la espalda del chico, el cual lo miró fastidiado.

—Kiba —respondió entre dientes. Hinata, al instante en que los ojos azules del chico dejaron de verla, pareció recobrar el aliento. A medida que una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase intentando aprender al menos algo? —el rubio enarcó una ceja, molesto.

—¡No! —exclamó alzando el tono repentinamente, señalándose, lo cual hizo dar un respingo a todos menos a Kiba quien aparentemente esperaba que Naruto hiciera eso—. ¡Yo seré Hokage, de veras! Y te haré morder el polvo —el Inuzuka sonrió.

—Quisiera verlo... —ambos se envararon y tomaron posición de ataque. Tanto Sakura como Chouji y Shikamaru pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué problemáticos que son! —masculló, ambos lo miraron resentidos—. Son peor discutiendo que Ino y Sakura —ésta última se volteó a verlo ofendida, pero no replicó, lo cual produjo una gran satisfacción al moreno. La cual se borró al instante con las siguientes palabras de la pelirrosa, las cuales escaparon cual veneno.

—¡Hablando de Ino! ¡¿Cómo les fue ayer en su desayuno juntos?! —Chouji se volteó a ver a su amigo, y Shikamaru deseó desaparecer en aquel preciso instante. _¡Genial! Endemoniada mujer problemática_.

—¡¡Ohhh!! —exclamaron Kiba y Naruto al unísono agitados, incrementando el fastidio del Nara. _Idiotas_, pensó.

—Maduren —masculló finalmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida e infantil conducta de ambos y la indiscreta insinuación de Sakura—, es sólo mi amiga. Y no tengo porque dar explicaciones a ustedes. Además, ninguno de ustedes está en posición de hablar —y sin decir más se volteó y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el interior de la academia. Seguido inmediatamente por su amigo quien murmuró un rápido "Nos vemos, Hinata", antes de partir.

Kiba y Naruto gritaron desde lo lejos —¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —pero Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, Chouji a su lado.

Pronto estuvieron en la puerta del aula —¿Desayunaste realmente con Ino? —preguntó con curiosidad el Akimichi. El chico asintió apesadumbrado.

—Fui a ver si no estaba enfadada con nosotros por lo que dijimos el sábado a la noche y terminé acompañándola a hacerse el análisis —el castaño asintió.

—Claro.

Y sin decir más los dos ingresaron al aula, ocupando inmediatamente sus asientos entre las últimas filas del salón. Uno a cada lado de Ino, quien los observaba con los brazos cruzados, en señal de reproche.

—¡¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?!

—Acompañábamos a Hinata hasta que llegara Kiba —replicaron ambos al unísono, la rubia los miró desconcertada. ¿Desde cuando sus amigos se relacionaban con Hinata? ¿Al menos desde cuando lo hacía Shikamaru?.

Chouji rió, señalando a Shikamaru quien inmediatamente también sonrió —¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Ino y algo molesta por sentirse excluida de la conversación y del aparente chiste privado entre ambos.

Chouji volvió a reír —Shikamaru logró que Naruto le besara la frente a Hinata.

—¡¿De verdad?! —el castaño asintió, alternando la mirada entre la expresión de incredulidad de Ino y la de aburrimiento de Shikamaru.

—Naruto, aún así, no tiene idea de nada —la joven rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Es totalmente despistado —Chouji la miró un instante, enseriando repentinamente, antes de responder a lo que ella había dicho sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

—Y no es el único...


	30. De confidencias y frustraciones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.**

30/70

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¡¡Perdón!! Perdón por estar subiendo este capítulo tan tarde, tuve un inconveniente, me cambiaron los horarios de una práctica y en vez de volver antes, volví casi a medianoche. Tenía pensado subirlo más temprano, mucho más temprano, y no tuve oportunidad de subirlo antes. ¡Perdón! Les prometo que no vuelve a pasar. De todas formas, gracias a todos. Por la paciencia, por leer y por sus reviews, me alegran el día y me ayudan mucho a mejorar (al menos intento hacerlo). ¡Gracias! No quiero extenderme demasiado para que puedan leer. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXX

"De confidencias y frustraciones"

Cerró suavemente los ojos, dando un profundo respiro, permitiendo el aire deslizarse por entre sus labios hasta sus pulmones, llenándolo. Sobre la hierba su cuerpo permanecía recostado, distendido, cada brazo estirado a ambos lados de su cuerpo, formando de cruz. Sus músculos completamente relajados. La brisa que rozaba su piel ligeramente hacía el instante aún más delicioso, no había nada que pudiera arruinar aquel pequeño momento de paz. Nada podría arrebatarle aquella tranquilidad, ni si quiera su madre. De hecho, había logrado olvidarse completamente de ella –al menos por el instante- y de la probable escena que tendría que enfrentar con ella esa misma noche cuando llegara a su casa a cenar con ellos y anunciara que Chouji no iría a comer como Shikamaru había dicho que lo haría. Entonces se desataría un infierno para él, podía verlo claramente en su cabeza, su madre comenzaría a gritarle y pedirle razones, él permanecería probablemente en silencio sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas y ella comenzaría a gritar una vez más quejándose de toda la comida que tendría que desperdiciar. Claro, no se enfadaría con Chouji sino con él. Y quizá en eso tuviera razón, había sido muy tonto y descuidado de su parte asegurar que Chouji los acompañaría a cenar sin antes haberle consultado a él mismo. Pero había confiado en que su amigo no tuviera nada que hacer, aparentemente se había equivocado.

Notando que lo había hecho nuevamente, había vuelto a pensar en ello respiró profundamente una vez más. Dejando que el aire invasor barriera con todas sus preocupaciones, que limpiara toda inquietud que pudiera tener, arrasando cualquier ansiedad. Dejándolo completamente relajado nuevamente, sus músculos aflojándose poco a poco, otra vez. Hasta que el sueño comenzó a cernirse sobre él como una sombra, arrastrándolo lentamente. Podía sentir la brisa a su alrededor pasarle por el cuerpo suavemente, la mullida sensación de la hierba debajo suyo, el completo y absoluto silencio. Todo era perfecto, hasta que oyó el leve crujir del césped a su lado lo cual lo alertó de la presencia de alguien más junto a él, pero no se movió. No abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba ni altero el ritmo de su respiración por ello. No necesitaba hacerlo realmente pues sabía quien era. _Ino_.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —preguntó la voz familiar de la muchacha como habitualmente solía hacer cuando lo encontraba de aquella forma. Por la intensificación de la oscuridad contra sus párpados cerrados Shikamaru supo que la chica se había inclinado sobre él.

Sin siquiera moverse, únicamente partiendo los labios rezongó lánguidamente, como siempre solía hacer cuando ella se acercaba a fastidiar su momento de paz —Vete.

Pero el nuevo crujido de la hierba a su lado y el golpe seco contra la tierra le hicieron saber que ella no se había marchado, a pesar de que él le había dicho que lo hiciera, sino que se había dejado caer junto a él. Bufando suavemente. En completo silencio, y fue eso justamente lo que lo desconcertó y alertó. _Algo anda mal_. Ino no era realmente una mujer de pocas palabras, ni solía reservar sus pensamientos y opiniones para ella misma por lo que en vez de estar callada debería estar gritándole –como hacía habitualmente- sobre lo descortés que había sido. Así era ella y esta nueva reacción, aunque más agradable y placentera para él, era realmente extraña. Inclusive absurda si se consideraba de quien se trataba.

Sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría de lo que haría a continuación se incorporó, quedando sentado junto a ella, abriendo los ojos por primera vez para verla. A su lado, Ino yacía sentada contemplando el cielo, con las rodillas contra su pecho y los brazos rodeándole las piernas. Su larga cabellera rubia suelta de su habitual agarre ondeando suavemente al viento. Con una mano cerca del tobillo jugaba con la hierba esmeraldina entre sus dedos.

—¿Ino? —la joven se volteó a verlo.

—¿Me dirás que me vaya? —el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—De hecho acabo de hacerlo hace unos segundos pero no me hiciste caso de todas formas —la rubia intentó incorporarse pero él la detuvo, rompiendo el silencio nuevamente—. No iba a pedirte que te fueras realmente.

—¿No?

—Bueno... si, pero ahora no lo haré —Ino ladeó la cabeza confundida, intentando descifrar que había querido decir él con eso.

—¿Por qué el súbito cambio?

El chico rascó inquieto su nuca —Pensaba... ¿Qué quizá tú pudieras decírmelo? —esperó. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a cambio—. ¿Ino?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la muchacha se encogió de hombros. ¿Realmente? No lo sabía—. Estás callada —señaló.

—Si, bueno. Tú siempre dices que soy demasiado escandalosa —replicó ariscamente. Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

—No creo que hayas decidido hacerme caso ahora, Ino, no realmente. Nunca lo haces —ella soltó un suave bufido, arrancando la hierba enroscada entre sus dedos. El chico observó el gesto con curiosidad y ella inconscientemente lo volvió a hacer, arrancando otro puñado de césped. Dejándolo escurrirse por sus dedos.

—¡Por algo será! —él miró la mano de ella arrancar de raíz un poco más de hierba y al levantar la mirada, observó que Ino mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior. Con demasiada fuerza, quizá. Finalmente lo comprendió, Ino se estaba conteniendo –algo que rara vez hacía-. estaba reprimiendo un grito.

—Estás molesta —dijo el chico, no era una pregunta. La rubia inconscientemente clavó sus dientes aún más hondamente en su labio, su carne.

—¡¿Y qué si lo estoy?! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estarlo! —se quejó, aunque no perdiendo completamente el control como solía hacerlo. Para desconcierto de ella, Shikamaru no preguntó de que se trataba ni cual era aquella razón que tanto la enfuriaba. Simplemente se quedó allí sentado, mirándola en completo silencio—. ¡¿No preguntarás por qué?!

Él se dejó caer nuevamente en la hierba, ahora más despreocupado. Probablemente sería uno de los habituales dramas de Ino—. Lo haría si me interesara...

Furiosa, la vio ponerse de pié, sacudirse la falda con demasiado ímpetu y disponerse a marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia delante para alejarse de él, Shikamaru la detuvo por el tobillo –aquel más próximo a él. Ino inmediatamente se volteó a verlo, totalmente frustrada y lista para insultarlo.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —Siéntate —ordenó, ella se cruzó de brazos y apartó su tobillo del agarre de él pero no se movió ni hizo ademán alguno de marcharse. Él insistió —Ino, siéntate.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No quiero!

—Hazlo mujer. No seas problemática —ella pateó fuertemente el suelo.

—Menos lo haré si me lo dices así... —él sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Ciertamente eres la persona más terca que conocí en mi vida... solo hazlo ¿si?. Y dime que te molesta—intentó razonar, ser diplomático, cosa que rara vez funcionaba con Ino pero tenía la esperanza de que esta vez lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué? Si no te importa —aunque claro ella no le haría las cosas tan fáciles.

—Si te digo que sí ¿me creerás? —la joven pareció considerarlo unos instantes.

—Probablemente no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó serenamente.

—Porque ya dijiste que no te importaba, Shikamaru.

—Bien, entonces me retracto.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —espetó molesta. La expresión de aburrimiento de él no se vio alterada en lo más mínimo.

—Si puedo —ella negó con la cabeza violentamente de un lado al otro, arrancando aún más césped de la tierra, una y otra vez, hasta que el chico la detuvo por la muñeca—. ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Deja de hacer eso Ino, dejarás el lugar desierto... —la chica lo contempló ofendida pero no replicó. Simplemente permaneció allí respirando tempestuosamente, inhalando y exhalando con ímpetu.

—Ya no estoy con Daisuke —el moreno la observó en silencio, ignorando cualquier sensación propia que pudiera estar sintiendo en aquel momento—. ¡Es un idiota!

Y ante la aseveración no pudo evitar sino soltar una suave carcajada que intentó reprimir y se arrepintió inmediatamente que escapó de sus labios. Ino lo miró ofendida —Lo-lo siento, Ino.

—¡¿Qué te parece gracioso?!

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, la joven inmediatamente comprendió las palabras que su amigo reprimía con tanto esfuerzo —¡Oh, dilo Shikamaru! ¡Por favor! Chouji ya lo hizo.

—Está bien... era obvio.

—¡Si, si! ¡Tú siempre tienes la razón! ¡¿Verdad?!

—No siempre. Sin embargo, no puedes decirme que no te lo veías venir. Resultaba bastante obvio —sonrió socarronamente—. ¿Cuánto duró este?

Ino se cruzó de brazos —Encuentras todo esto divertido ¿Verdad? Te causa gracia —la sonrisa de él se borró completamente. Su semblante se volvió más sombrío.

—No —confesó—, no realmente.

Ino suspiró, retomando la conversación, la pregunta que Shikamaru le había hecho unos instantes atrás —Una semana y media —el moreno asintió.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál fue su error para que te deshicieras de él? —pero ésta vez, ella no respondió. Simplemente mordió su labio inferior con rudeza, volviendo a descansar ambas manos sobre la hierba comenzando a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos. Una y otra vez. Shikamaru la observó con curiosidad una vez más, sabía que la ira estaba rebrotando en su interior. Entonces todo encajó, y cuando lo comprendió, resultó tan obvio que no haberlo visto antes pareció absurdo.

Sus labios se partieron expresando asombro —Tú no te deshiciste de él... —Ino no lo miró, confirmando su teoría—, él se deshizo de ti.

—Deshacer no es una palabra agradable —comentó la rubia, reprimiendo el impulso de golpear a su amigo.

Shikamaru sonrió —Usa la palabra que te guste, Ino. El hecho es el mismo.

La joven se volteó a mirarlo dirigiendo a su amigo una profunda mirada asesina —¡Deja de sonreír como un idiota Nara o juro que...!

Él se atajó, colocando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de paz —Bien. Bien, me callo—exclamó lanzando las manos al aire— ¡Bah! Mujer problemática.

Ino asintió satisfecha, contemplando nuevamente distraída el cielo, intentando apartar de su mente lo ridículo de la situación. Las imágenes de su última conversación con él. Recordando cada palabra, cada gesto, cada expresión. ¡Dios, cómo odiaba no sentirse en control de la situación!. Era obvio que Daisuke se había involucrado más con ella de lo que ella jamás podría con él, pero eso era inevitable. Y ella lo sabía, en lo más oscuro y profundo de su mente, allí donde la conciencia se perdía.

—Ahora es tu turno —murmuró la joven tras unos minutos de silencio, Shikamaru la observó desconcertado e Ino en respuesta sonrió, aunque débilmente—. Cuando llegué tenías el ceño fruncido, señal de que algo te esta molestando.

El moreno negó con la cabeza —No es nada, nada interesante.

—¡Dímelo! —insistió, autoritariamente, utilizando un tono que no dejaba demasiada opción.

—Nada realmente, es sólo mi madre. Hoy por ser miércoles le prometí ir a cenar con ellos y habitualmente arrastro a Chouji conmigo para no aburrirme... pero Chouji no puede y mi madre se enfadará cuando sepa que él no va. Probablemente se quejará de la comida que tendrá que desperdiciar... Será un infierno para mi —Ino sonrió repentinamente.

—¡Llévame a mi! —la expresión de él se transformó en una de clara incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —ella asintió, sonriente.

—Iré contigo a cenar, no creo que les moleste mientras no tengan que desperdiciar comida —el chico la observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Muy en serio. Puedo evitar que tu madre se enfade contigo y al mismo tiempo me distraigo un poco de este tema —él continuó observándola como si hubiera enloquecido.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo a casa de mis padres? —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? En vez de llevar un compañero de equipo llevas al otro ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —la idea ciertamente no resultaba atrayente en la mente de él, más bien lo contrario, pero Ino tenía un punto. Ella podría atenuar la ira de su madre e inclusive distraerla para que no descargara todo su enfado en él. De hecho, probablemente Yoshino se sintiera encantada de tenerla como invitada... aunque eso no resultaba necesariamente ventajoso. Había algo extraño en la relación de ambas que lo inquietaba, y odiaba que Ino llamara a su madre por su nombre. Era simplemente perturbador.

—¿Y?

Él suspiró, rendido —Bien... —asintió, poniéndose de pié— te buscaré a las 8.

Ino asintió —Oye, Shika... ¿Por qué nunca me pediste a mi que te acompañara?

—Porque eres problemática—replicó simplemente, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de la mano y comenzando a marcharse. Pensando todo el camino a su apartamento que aquello había sido, y era seguramente, un gran error. Uno inmensamente gigante. Del cual no podía retractarse ya... _¡Qué problemático!_.


	31. Perpetuo crepúsculo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

31/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, yo estoy acá subiendo el capítulo 31 de "Grietas", que espero les guste. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia, me hace muy feliz que lo hagan y espero que sea de su agrado y esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Intento hacerla lo mejor que puedo y aprendo en el proceso, eso espero al menos. Y en eso me ayudan mucho sus reviews y opiniones. ¡Gracias! Saben siempre que pueden decirme lo que piensan y corregirme, porque soy humana y me equivoco como todos. No dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan de la historia. ¡¡Gracias a todos!! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXI

"Perpetuo crepúsculo"

Cerró la puerta con llave al salir, descendiendo lentamente los escalones hacia la salida del edificio. Su nuevo hogar. Aunque rara vez lo sentía como tal, para él era simplemente un lugar al cual volver, donde descansar, un espacio físico donde estar, pero nada más. Colocando su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón llegó finalmente a la base de la escalera, jugando con la llave en su mano derecha, haciéndola girar distraídamente en su dedo índice, una y otra vez, arrastró sus pies perezosamente a través del vestíbulo hacia la salida. Cerrando nuevamente la puerta del edificio bajo llave y repitiendo el inconsciente juego con el pequeño objeto dorado.

Al salir notó que el sol ya se había puesto, aún así continuaba omnipresente en el cielo, aunque no pudiera realmente verlo sino únicamente sus furtivos rayos luminosos abriéndose camino a través del firmamento y las casi imperceptibles nubes grisáceas, que ahora debido a la refracción luminosa se veían intensamente negras, como el mismísimo carbón, recortadas en el fondo carmesí. Conocía el fenómeno, era el crepúsculo. Ese interludio entre el día y la noche, la decadencia del primero, de la claridad, y el resurgimiento de la segunda, la oscuridad, la calígine, en toda su magnificencia y extensión. Ese breve instante entre las líneas imaginarias que separaban el uno de la otra, ese melancólico entrelíneas. En el que a veces se sentía él, estancado, paralizado en un perpetuo crepúsculo. Algo que no era ni una cosa ni la otra, ni más ni menos, un punto exacto, inmóvil, una encrucijada. La cual no podía abandonar, ni de la cual podía descansar. La situación comenzaba a desgastarlo, lo sabía, su padre había tenido razón aquella ocasión. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, no podía dar el paso hacia la noche –y poder finalmente descansar- ni volver al día, ya no había vuelta atrás. Él no elegía, y eso era algo que había resultado difícil y doloroso de aprender.

Levantando la mirada notó que había estado caminando de forma inerte por las calles, cada vez más oscuras, de la aldea sin siquiera contemplar el camino que había esto recorriendo. A su lado se alzaban casas y más casas, pequeñas y grandes, algunas familiares y otras no tanto. Sólo recordaba haber visto algunas de ellas al recorrer aquel sendero, y por supuesto, reconocía perfectamente el sendero. Aparentemente su inconsciente parecía registrar adonde se dirigía mejor que su propia conciencia pues al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba en la entrada a la casa de Ino. Observando en silencio la pequeña figura que aguardaba en la puerta, sonriente.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó la muchacha al verlo acercarse más y más, su larga cabellera rubia recogida como habitual en una cola alta, su flequillo dorado cubriendo su ojo derecho mientras que el lado izquierdo de su rostro se encontraba descubierto por un pequeño clip púrpura que sujetaba un mechón detrás de su oreja. Vestía una delicada remera de mangas cortas y cuello redondo, violeta oscuro, ceñida al cuerpo larga hasta la cadera y debajo de ésta una falda negra que llegaba hasta 20 centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

El moreno hizo un débil gesto con la mano, haciendo girar una última vez la llave en su dedo índice hasta dejarla caer en el bolsillo de su pantalón —Ino...

Ino frunció el ceño, realmente resultaba frustrante la falta de entusiasmo de su amigo —Llegas tarde —reprochó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me distraje en el camino.

—¿Con qué? ¿Las nubes? —cruzó tercamente sus brazos pero a pesar de ello Shikamaru no dio señal de verse inmutado por la reacción de ella. Como si no le importara realmente, lo cual la hacía enfuriarse aún más—. ¡Eres increíble!

—Ya estoy aquí, mujer, ahora deja de quejarte —su voz manteniendo una monotonía constante y notoria. Ino enarcó una ceja, manteniendo su postura, pero no replicó. Había algo extraño con él aquella noche aunque no podía precisar de qué se trataba.

Finalmente cedió, descruzando los brazos y dejándolos colgar lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Bien. Vamos...

Él asintió y ambos se marcharon en dirección a la residencia Nara, en completo silencio. Shikamaru caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el espacio, sus labios curvados levemente en las comisuras hacia abajo y el ceño sutilmente ceñido. Retomando el hilo de pensamiento que había estado considerando antes de llegar al encuentro de ella. A su lado, Ino lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Con cierto disimulo y curiosidad, examinando cada movimiento en su expresión, cada modificación de su rostro. Shikamaru parecía intentar concentrarse en algo y por la mirada en sus ojos parecía ser difícil, eventualmente sus párpados caían pesadamente para volverse a abrir acompasando un profundo suspiro.

—Hoy estás callado —comentó intentando alivianar el ambiente, lo cierto era que odiaba el silencio. No podía tolerarlo, a diferencia de Shikamaru quien aparentemente parecía disfrutarlo inclusive más que la compañía de su amiga.

—Siempre estoy callado, Ino. Soy así —ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

—Si, pero hoy pareces más callado de lo normal —él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo había notado.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —el moreno pareció contemplar un instante la pregunta de su amiga, meditar su posible respuesta. ¿Si le preocupaba algo? Si, por supuesto. Pero no le confesaría a ella que sentía desgastarse día a día.

—No, no realmente —mintió, y obviamente ella lo notó al instante pero no replicó. Shikamaru no era realmente un mentiroso. Nunca lo había sido, de hecho era él probablemente la persona más honesta y decente que jamás hubiera conocido y si tuviera que emitir una opinión de algo o alguien lo haría sin importar lo que los demás pensaran –y en ese sentido Ino era igual a él, la única diferencia radicaba en que él lo hacía únicamente de ser necesario y ella decía lo que pensaba por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Como un impulso instintivo de su propia personalidad-, por lo que cuando mentía u ocultaba la verdad –en la mayoría de los casos- celando sus pensamientos era por una buena razón. Y probablemente ésta razón incumbiera un tema que ella misma no quisiera tocar.

—Oh —él ni siquiera se volteó a verla, simplemente señaló al frente.

—Llegamos... —la joven miró la casa y luego se volvió una vez más a su amigo.

—¿Le dijiste a tu madre que vendría yo en lugar de Chouji? —el moreno sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

—No —y la sonrisa en los labios de él se extendió aún más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Pensé que sería más divertido así —replicó, sabiendo que probablemente su madre enloquecería al enterarse tan bruscamente del cambio de planes.

—¡Idiota! —gritó— ¡¿Y si a tu madre le molesta que haya venido yo?! ¡¿Y si se enfada?!

Él soltó una débil carcajada y golpeó la puerta, ignorando los gritos de su rubia compañera.

—Ya veremos...

—¡¡No!! ¡Idiota se suponía que le avisarías, no me gusta llegar así de improvisto!. ¡Es de mala educación! ¡Eres un completo imbé- —pero antes de que pudiera siquiera continuar insultándolo la puerta se abrió de par en par y frente a ella apareció una delgada mujer de profundos ojos chocolate y largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola baja y unos cuantos mechones sueltos cayendo irregularmente sobre su relativamente ancha frente.

Ino inmediatamente recompuso su sonrisa —Ho-hola.

Shikamaru divertido, la observó vacilar, lo cual era aún más entretenido considerando que Ino nunca titubeaba —Hola mamá.

La mujer miró a ambos jóvenes sorprendida —¿Shikamaru?

El mencionado rascó nerviosamente su nuca —Oh. Bueno... no pude avisarte con anticipación —miró de reojo a Ino quien formó con los labios la palabra "mentiroso" pero ningún sonido escapó de su boca— Chouji no pudo venir y en lugar de él vino Ino.

La mujer se volteó a ver a la rubia e Ino sonrió débilmente, maldiciendo a Shikamaru en su fuero interno. Yoshino parecía examinarla hasta que en los labios de la mujer se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Ino! ¡Me alegro que hayas venido! —la sonrisa socarrona del moreno desapareció completamente cuando su madre no descargó su ira sobre Ino, como él esperaba, sino que prácticamente se alegró de que estuviera allí más que su propio hijo. Y, obviamente, la rubia parecía más satisfecha con la reacción. Inclinándose levemente para hacer una reverencia.

—Hola Yoshino —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco ante la mención del nombre de su madre en los labios de su amiga ¡Dios! Ni siquiera Chouji le decía Yoshino.

—¡Oh! Pasen, pasen —exclamó haciendo un gesto de la mano y apartándose del camino para que ambos pasaran. Ino ingresó primero a la casa seguida de Shikamaru, quien al pasar junto a su madre recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca en señal de reproche—. ¡La próxima vez actúa como se debe y avísame antes así recibo como corresponde a Ino! —masculló.

El chico asintió rendido —Si, mamá —¿Por qué terminaba siendo él siempre el objeto de descarga de la ira de su madre? No lo sabía. Eso era, para él, un completo misterio.

—Tu padre está en la sala de shogi —exclamó señalando el pasillo que daba a la mencionada habitación—, yo estaré en la cocina terminando la cena. Ambos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba Shikaku, Ino murmurando un cordial "permiso" antes de adentrarse en la residencia Nara.

—No seas tan formal, Ino —exclamó gesticulando con la mano que siguiera a Shikamaru. La joven rubia sonrió antes de desaparecer junto a su amigo por el oscuro pasillo.

Caminaron un par de metros por aquel oscuro corredor, iluminado únicamente por los plateados rayos de luna que se filtraban por los ventanales, en completo silencio. Ino siguiendo a tientas a su amigo a través de la penumbra hacia una puerta corrediza pintada con diseños de ciervos.

Shikamaru la deslizó a un lado —Papá... —saludó. El hombre que se encontraba sentado en medio de la espaciosa y casi vacía habitación, de espaldas se volteó verlo con expresión de aburrimiento. Al hacerlo Ino notó que delante de él yacía un tablero de shogi de madera.

—Oh, hijo —entonces se percató de la presencia de alguien más detrás de Shikamaru. Una pequeña figura en la oscuridad que obviamente no era la de Chouji Akimichi, sino la de alguien más delgado y bajo en estatura—. ¿Con quien vienes?

La muchacha dio una paso hacia delante dejándose iluminar por la luz de la llama ondeante de la vela sobre el largo candelabro de hierro, Shikaku sonrió.

—¡Ino! —exclamó poniéndose de pie hábilmente, de una forma lenta y solemne. Shikaku siempre había dado esa impresión a la muchacha. Desde que era pequeña y había sido obligada a visitar varias veces la residencia Nara. El padre de Shikamaru siempre había resultando ante sus ojos serio y digno de respeto, mientras que su hijo simplemente parecía aburrido, aunque sus expresiones fueran similares.

—Señor Nara —replicó sonriendo y haciendo una leve reverencia. El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes que no tienes que ser tan cordial en esta casa. A propósito ¿Cómo está tu padre? No lo he visto desde la semana pasada cuando regresamos de nuestra misión juntos.

—Bien, muy bien. Dijo algo de salir a beber algo uno de estos días —el hombre volvió a reír.

—Si, si. Claro —rascó su nuca en un gesto que Ino reconoció al instante, pues lo había visto varias veces en Shikamaru—. Hablaré con él y Chouza mañana.

Se volteó a su hijo —¿Y tu madre?

—En la cocina, terminando la cena —el hombre asintió. De pronto pareció meditar un instante antes de volver a hablar —¿Y Chouji? Pensé que vendría a cenar.

—No podía —Shikaku asintió, dedicando una sonrisa sugerente a su hijo antes de desviar la mirada hacia Ino quien observaba distraída la habitación.

—Bien, es bueno ver que conseguiste compañía de todas formas —Shikamaru lo observó fastidiado, conocía el tono de voz de su padre y sabía que insinuaba algo detrás de aquellas palabras—. Y una que sea de tu agrado —murmuró al pasar a su lado, colocando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de su hijo—, así tu madre no se queja sobre tener que derrochar comida, esa mujer a veces aterra —dijo esto último elevando nuevamente la voz. Shikamaru apartó los dedos de su padre con la mano, gruñendo y refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre lo problemático de la situación. La puerta se cerró detrás de él anunciando que finalmente Shikaku se había marchado.

Ino caminó lentamente por la habitación, esquivando el tablero de shogi, hacia el gran ventanal de cristal cuya vista daba al pequeño estanque rodeado de blancas rocas, ubicado en medio del patio de la casa, en el que se reflejaba la luna. Shikamaru la siguió hasta pararse junto a su amiga —¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente, Ino elevó la mano hasta acariciar el cristal con los dedos.

—Siempre me gustó la vista de esta habitación, aunque hacía mucho que no venía —el chico asintió.

—Aquí solía venir a pensar... —recordó con algo de dolor reticente la vez en que había planeado en aquella misma habitación la venganza de Asuma, la muerte de Hidan. Y había ahogado en ella sus penas tras un juego de shogi con su padre que había resultado más catártico y revelador de lo normal.

—Realmente es agradable, aunque demasiado oscura para mi agrado.

—A nosotros nos gusta así —señaló, caminando hacia una vela apagada y sacando el encendedor –que una vez había pertenecido a Asuma- de su bolsillo para encender la mecha. El cuarto se iluminó apenas más.

Ino rió —No es gran diferencia.

El chico sonrió —No, creo que no. Ven vamos a la sala... —e Ino asintió, siguiendo a su amigo a tientas nuevamente por el corredor de regreso a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Shikaku sonriendo a ambos. Shikamaru decidió ignorarlo.

—Pronto estará la cena —anunció entonces su madre asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, Ino asintió sonriendo a la mujer e inmediatamente se giró a su amigo, quien la miraba confundido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ino desconcertada. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con mi madre? —la rubia se encogió de hombros y Shikaku dejó escapar una suave carcajada desde el sofá, la cual sofocó al ver la mirada que su hijo le dedicaba.

—No lo sé. Me agrada... es amable —ambos Nara pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¡Si, claro!

En ese instante Yoshino volvió a asomarse desde la entrada de la cocina indicando a todos que la comida ya estaba lista y que si gustaban podían pasar a sentarse a la mesa. Los tres inmediatamente hicieron caso y ocuparon un lugar correspondiente en cada silla. Shikaku junto a su esposa, Shikamaru frente a su padre e Ino junto a Shikamaru y frente a Yoshino quien acababa de depositar una olla humeante de sopa de carne y junto a ésta un gran preparado de arroz y vegetales.

—Todo se ve delicioso —cumplimentó la joven rubia, Yoshino sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias Ino —entonces su mirada severa se desvió a Shikamaru quien ya tenía sus palillos en mano—, ojalá mi hijo fuera tan agradecido como tú.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando, procurando que su madre no notara su actitud y murmuró un débil gracias antes de empezar a comer junto con su padre quien observaba de reojo a su esposa a la espera de un reproche que, afortunadamente para él, nunca llegó. Y así comenzó la cena, en completa paz y armonía –a pesar de la acotación venenosa de su madre y las miradas incómodas y insinuantes de su padre que alternaban entre él e Ino, rogando que ésta última no se percatara de la actitud de Shikaku. Sabía que haber traído a Ino a cenar a su casa con sus padre era un error pero, de alguna forma, no podía lograr arrepentirse enteramente. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba su compañía y eso era quizá lo peor. La familiaridad de la situación.


	32. Cenando momentos bochornosos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

32/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo al fin aliviada de poder subir este capítulo. Estuve intentando por casi una hora subirlo en formato de word y por alguna razón me daba un error y no lo aceptaba, intenté con .txt también pero tampoco pude. Pero ahora pude, eso ya no importa. En fin, quisiera primero que nada agradecerles por la paciencia y la perseverancia de seguir leyendo mi historia, espero no estar decepcionándolos. Quisiera decirle también gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review con su opinión, me ayuda y motiva mucho. Gracias. Y ahora no los aburro más y los dejo en paz para que puedan leer el capítulo. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

****

Grietas

XXXII

"Cenando momentos bochornosos"

Shikamaru se removió inquieto en su asiento observando a su padre dedicarle mirada tras mirada, cada una con más significado que la anterior. Era obvio para él lo que Shikaku intentaba hacer, intentaba penetrar su mente, intentar descifrar lo que pasaba por ella en aquellos momentos. No ignoraba que su padre estuviera al tanto de su propio conflicto interno, aunque nunca lo hubiera hablado con él, de alguna forma su padre lo había descifrado por su cuenta. Siempre lo había hecho, desde pequeño. Había sido capaz de percibir cada estado de ánimo, cada cambio en él, cada mínimo detalle modificado. Sabía que su madre también lo notaba y lo percibía pero probablemente supiera que no era la persona más indicada para tratar aquellos asuntos con él. Como lo había sido la muerte de Asuma. Sin embargo encontraba, de momento, particularmente molesto el hecho de que su padre pudiera ver tan fácilmente a través de él. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, más aún con Ino a su lado quien probablemente comprendería de un momento a otro las expresiones de Shikaku, y eso era justamente lo que Shikamaru más temía. Por lo que en un desesperado intento de evitar los abrasantes ojos caoba de su padre miró a Ino quien removía la comida de su plato, de un lado al otro, con los palillos conversando amablemente con su madre.

Estirando su mano lánguidamente la tomó por la muñeca y la detuvo, Ino dejó de hablar y se volteó a ver a su amigo, así como lo hicieron sus dos padres –pero él ignoró sus miradas deliberadamente-, dejando sus palillos sobre el plato —¿Qué haces, Ino?

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada —¿Como? —preguntó sarcásticamente, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza no soltando la muñeca de la chica. Su mirada fija en ella.

—No lo creo, a menos que hayas comido únicamente tres granos de arroz en 20 minutos. Sólo has estado revolviendo tu comida.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, comí —aseguró.

Él volvió a insistir —Come —le ordenó. Shikaku miró a su hijo sorprendido, así como también lo hizo Yoshino, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¡Sabes que no como demasiado! —exclamó, bajando gradualmente la voz hasta susurrar la última parte—. Estoy a dieta.

Aún así él se mostró firme —No me importa, te invité a cenar ¿Recuerdas?. Eso significa que debes comer.

Ino tomó entre sus palillos un gran pedazo de carne y lo llevó a su boca, masticándolo suavemente, una y otra vez hasta tragarlo. Fastidiada —¿Contento?

—Lo estaré cuando termines tu plato —ella suspiró.

—Lo haré Shikamaru, no soy una niña pequeña —él desvió la mirada, mascullando por lo bajo "eso lo sé" — y no debes cuidarme.

—Difiero en lo último, tus dietas son demasiado absurdas —Ino se giró a Yoshino ignorando deliberadamente a Shikamaru.

—De verdad, todo está muy delicioso —la mujer asintió.

—Gracias, Ino.

—No me ignores...

—Lo intento —masculló sin mirarlo—, pero lo haces difícil. Deja de mirarme, me inhibo y no como.

—¡Eso es estúpido, mujer!

—¡No lo es! —exclamó volteándose a verlo finalmente—, no me gusta que la gente me mire fijo cuando estoy comiendo. Es raro y me hace sentir incómoda.

El moreno suspiró —Bien, dejaré de mirarte pero come... —ella asintió y continuó ingiriendo gustosa un alimento tras otro, un pedazo de carne, vegetales y arroz, pero Shikamaru continuaba mirándola –de reojo esta vez- y eso ella lo sabía.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez. Deja de mirarme... —Shikamaru fue a objetar pero su padre lo detuvo, rompiendo él primero el silencio.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo les está yendo en el examen jounin? —Ino sonrió.

—¡Muy bien, Shika nos explica a Chouji y a mi todo lo que no comprendemos! —Shikaku observó a su hijo con la ceja enarcada.

—Me alegra oír que encuentras la motivación suficiente para ayudar a tus amigos —Shikamaru gruñó por lo bajo pero no replicó, simplemente dejó escapar un leve bufido de tedio. Ino sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda de la preparación teórica antes del examen?

Shikamaru se anticipó ésta vez a Ino, respondiendo él, aún en un tono de claro fastidio la pregunta que su padre formulaba. Dando a entender tajantemente a Shikaku que no deseaba mantener una conversación de ningún tipo con él (pues intuía sus intenciones) pero el hombre sonrió y lo ignoró deliberadamente —Esta es la última semana del primer mes—. Afortunadamente Ino a su lado llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Ya terminé! —anunció la joven victoriosa dejando los palillos a un lado del plato en un claro gesto desafiante hacia su amigo, tanto Shikaku como Yoshino sonrieron—. Te dije que lo haría...

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —Mujer problemática ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo una competencia? No soy Sakura ¿Recuerdas? No me interesa.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos —¡Ya se que no eres Sakura!

El chico la miró indignado —Entonces déjame en paz.

—¡¿Si tanto quieres que te deje en paz para qué me invitaste?! —él negó con la cabeza. Señalando lo obvio.

—No lo hice. Tú te invitaste solita, tienes esa mala costumbre —Yoshino dedicó una mirada de severidad a su hijo, quien rápidamente desvió la vista al plato delante suyo.

—Ino, no te preocupes. No hagas caso a mi descortés hijo —volvió a mirarlo con ferocidad e inmediatamente recompuso su sonrisa al volver la vista a la chica—. Siempre que quieras venir eres bienvenida.

La rubia sonrió felizmente —¡Gracias Yoshino! —Shikaku asintió también y Shikamaru dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración. Desviando la mirada de la absurda escena ante sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que sus propios padres se complotaran contra él y a favor de Ino? Era absurdo, inclusive su padre. Seguramente lo hacía para no enfadar a su madre, o eso pensaba él pues no encontraba otra explicación lógica al asunto.

Ino se volteo y le sacó la lengua —Eres increíble —masculló él en respuesta. Dejándose caer contra el respaldar de su silla y cerrando suavemente los ojos. Intentando disipar su frustración, sus padres parecían incluso más felices de tener a Ino en su casa que a él mismo, su propio hijo. No, increíble era poco decir.

Entonces su madre habló, empeorando la situación aún más —Y dime Ino... ¿Shikamaru tiene novia? —la rubia rompió a reír. Las mejillas de él parecían repentinamente arder con un sofoco insoportable.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, dedicando una mirada de reproche a la mujer frente a Ino, la cual continuó soltando carcajada tras carcajada. _¡Genial!_, pensó. _No podría empeorar_.

—¡No, Shika no tiene novia! —rió nuevamente—. ¡No resulta fácil para cualquiera aguantar su actitud de sabelotodo y su extrema pereza! Además no conseguirá una chica diciéndoles a todas que son problemáticas —su madre miró a su hijo indignada.

El moreno bufó y Shikaku replicó a las palabras de la chica con una insinuante sonrisa que –afortunadamente para Shikamaru- Ino no notó.

—¡Oh! Pero tú, al menos, lo soportas —la joven continuó sonriendo.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo... —Shikaku insistió.

—¿Tiene o quiere? —Shikamaru rápidamente se puso de pié, molesto, y tomó la mano de Ino haciéndola pararse de la misma forma que él. La rubia lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Terminaste de comer ¿Verdad? —Ino asintió, aún completamente desconcertada—. ¿Vamos a mi habitación? —sugirió, de forma natural y completamente inocente, así también como resultó para Ino quien asintió, pero la expresión sonriente de su padre lo forzó a cambiar de parecer, al menos de momento —Mejor afuera.

Y sin decir más arrastró a la muchacha de la mano hacia fuera y al jardín ubicado en medio de la casa, en el cual se encontraba un pequeño estanque –el mismo que se vislumbraba desde la habitación donde habitualmente jugaban al shogi- rodeado de grandes piedras blancas. Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera Shikamaru dejó escapar un largo y tendido suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer inmediatamente sobre la hierba y frente al agua. Ino lo imitó y se sentó a su lado, contemplando maravillada el reflejo de la luna espejado perfectamente en la calma superficie del agua, imperturbable.

—¿Por qué te marchaste tan rápidamente de la mesa? —preguntó con curiosidad, inclinándose hacia delante apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus rodillas, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas plegadas contra su pecho. Shikamaru suspiró.

—A veces... mi papá se pone denso —murmuró apesadumbrado, Ino rió.

—¿Por las preguntas sobre si tenías novia o no? —el moreno soltó un suave gruñido de fastidio, sintiéndose aún completamente abochornado por el comentario inicial de su madre sobre el tema en general y más aún indignado por la dirección en que su padre arrastró la conversación.

—Déjalo ya —masculló, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la hierba.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo... déjalo. Es problemático —murmuró con cansancio, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Ino extendió la mano y acarició la fría superficie del agua con los dedos, distorsionando la imagen de la luna en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Nunca trajiste a una chica a tu casa?

—¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

—Lo que tu madre dijo... —insistió— ¿Y?

—Es problemático—masculló rehusándose a responder, pues aunque resultara obvia la respuesta tanto para Ino como para él mismo, no lo diría. Después de todo tenía su orgullo y sabía que Ino jamás lo haría olvidarse del asunto si lo admitía.

—¿Entonces no? ¿Ni siquiera a Temari?

—Ino... sólo fue un mes, déjalo ya —la rubia rió.

—Vaya... ¿Jamás ninguna persona del sexo femenino relacionada en lo más mínimo contigo conoció tu casa y a tus padre? —el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Trato de mantener el número de mujeres problemáticas en mi vida al mínimo —replicó con sarcasmo—. Y no, sólo tú... —confesó después de un instante algo avergonzado por la involuntaria implicación de la respuesta.

Ino sonrió satisfecha, contemplando el reflejo distorsionado de la luna cobrar forma nuevamente al instante en que dejó de acariciar la superficie cristalina —Ahora me siento honrada.

Shikamaru rió brevemente —¡Como si fuera un beneficio conocer a mi problemática madre y mi absurdo padre!

—A mi me parece que tu padre y tú son muy parecidos —Shikamaru la miró con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... además de lo obvio, la apariencia, a excepción de las cicatrices, la personalidad —el moreno enarcó una ceja—. Los dos parecen demasiado serios, tu papá más bien serio y tú simplemente aburrido —él masculló un "gracias" con sarcasmo pero ella lo ignoró y continuó nombrando las similitudes—, pero tienen sentido del humor. Que es algo complicado pero cuando lo entiendes termina siendo divertido.

Shikamaru sonrió —¿Estás diciendo que es divertido estar conmigo?

Ino sonrió maliciosamente —No, estoy diciendo que estar con tu papá es divertido.

El chico fingió enfado, volteándose sobre uno de sus costados quedando de espaldas a ella y cruzándose de brazos —Entonces ve con él —señaló hacia la puerta.

Ino rió —¡No seas idiota!

Shikamaru se puso repentinamente de pie e Ino lo observó dirigirse pesadamente de regreso a la casa, de un salto se paró y lo siguió, completamente desconcertada.

—¿A dónde vas? No te enfadaste ¿Verdad? —él se cruzó de brazos y continuó su camino al interior de la casa. Arrastrando lánguidamente los pies.

—Si tanto prefieres la compañía de mi padre a la mía creo que deberías hacérselo saber —Ino palideció.

—¡¿Qué?!

El moreno sonrió, descruzando los brazos y continuando su lento trayecto a la casa —Le diré lo que acabas de decirme. Que te agrada...

—¡No! —chilló horrorizada, intentando sujetarlo por el brazo y detenerlo. Fallando estrepitosamente—. ¡No te atrevas Nara! —gritó enfadada pero el chico no se detuvo. Simplemente continuó caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde llamó a sus dos padres.

—¿Mamá, papá? —ambos se voltearon a verlo y en ese preciso instante Ino lo alcanzó, prácticamente colgándose de la espalda de él para cubrir su boca y evitar que dijera algo bochornoso para ella.

Shikamaru curvó sus labios en una sonrisa contra la palma de la mano de Ino y la apartó con sus dedos, sintiéndola aún trepada a su espalda —Iré a acompañar a Ino a su casa —dijo finalmente, aún sonriendo viendo la expresión de terror por encima de su hombro derecho—, ya es tarde.

La expresión de Ino se suavizó, susurrando un casi imperceptible —Más te valía —antes de deslizarse por la columna de él, aflojando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies.

Shikamaru sonrió una vez más —¡Oh! Y papá... —los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente una vez más. Intentando acallarlo nuevamente con la mano sobre su boca pero ésta vez él la esquivó a tiempo e Ino no fue capaz de aferrarse al chico como lo había hecho antes. Una vez más, su piel se tornó blanca como el mármol.

—No lo hagas —murmuró sólo para que él lo oyera, pero Shikamaru no la miró ni se detuvo. Simplemente continuó sonriendo.

—...dejaremos el partido de shogi para otro día. Ya es tarde y quiero dormir —el hombre asintió y la chica dejó escapar el aire que ignoraba estar conteniendo. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? Sería demasiado problemático hacer enfadar a Inoichi —Shikaku rió.

—Tienes razón en eso hijo. Se vuelve una fiera cuando se trata de su pequeña —Ino se cruzó de brazos, molesta por la designación.

—¡Yo no soy pequeña! —el padre de Shikamaru volvió a dejar escapar una suave carcajada.

—¡No claro que no! Sólo... no se lo digas a él. Creo que no lo sabe —y con eso se retiró, aún con una sonrisa plasmada en su marcado rostro, despidiéndose de ambos. Yoshino por su parte sonrió, besó a su hijo, abrazó a Ino y los acompañó a la entrada de la casa. Despidiendo a ambos con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. A lo lejos las figuras de ambos se desvanecían en la noche.


	33. Como menta y limón

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

33/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá subiendo el capítulo 30 que espero sea de su agrado. Como siempre gracias a todos por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia, les estoy eternamente agradecida, y más aún a todos aquellos que toman tiempo de su vida para dejarme un review con su opinión. Espero sigan haciéndolo. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXIII

"Como menta y limón"

Miró distraídamente al vacío contemplando la posibilidad de escaparse de lo que estaba por venir, aquello que tanto anhelaba obviar pero sabía que no podía. Por más que lo deseara o intentara, Ino no lo permitiría. Otro viernes había llegado rápidamente, para fortuna y desagrado de Shikamaru quien se encontraba nuevamente recostado en el sofá de su vacío apartamento esperando por la llegada de sus amigos quienes arribarían de un momento al otro para arrastrarlo hacia aquel endemoniado lugar. Entonces el timbre sonó, en primera instancia él no se movió, simplemente contempló la puerta de reojo y con pesar, deseando que todo desapareciera y pudiera simplemente irse a su cama a dormir, pero claro, las cosas no funcionaban así e Ino no lo dejaría en paz. Como era de esperarse, el timbre sonó una vez más y otra y otra. Tres veces en total antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar. Ino se estaba impacientando. Fastidiado, se puso de pié, se arrastró hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Su expresión dejando entrever el desagrado que significaba aquella visita para él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó bufando, contemplando la imagen de sus dos amigos al otro lado del umbral. Ino vestida en un ceñido vestido celeste largo hasta las rodillas, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y Chouji con un pantalón negro y una remera roja, su expresión serena y alegre como siempre.

Ino golpeó el pié contra el piso, molesta —¡Cuatro veces, Shikamaru! ¡Cuatro veces tuve que tocar el timbre para que levantaras tu trasero de donde sea que estuvieras y vinieras a abrir la puerta! ¡Cuatro!

El moreno se encogió de hombros y masculló una simple palabra —Sofá.

La joven muchacha enarcó una ceja —¿Qué?

Él repitió, tanto su expresión como el tono monótono de su voz denotaban aburrimiento y total y completa indiferencia —Sofá, estaba en el sofá descansando tranquilamente hasta que tú viniste a fastidiar.

—¡¿Fastidiar?! —el moreno asintió.

—Si. ¿Sabes? Con que toques una vez el timbre basta, no tienes que prenderte a él —Ino furiosa lo tomó por el cuello de la remera, intentando desesperadamente sacudirlo hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero Shikamaru no se movió, no cedió un centímetro. Simplemente permaneció allí observando su fútil esfuerzo con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción.

—¡Maldición! —chilló soltándolo y dando un paso hacia atrás, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru rieron.

—Deberías saber que no tengo más doce años, no puedes zarandearme a tu antojo como solías hacerlo. Soy más alto y pesado que tú.

—Shikamaru tiene razón, Ino —la rubia dirigió una mirada asesina a Chouji y se volvió a Shikamaru, intentándolo una vez más. Otra vez, inútilmente. Finalmente rendida, lo soltó.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó aún sonriendo divertido, Ino bufó y desvió la mirada al piso.

—Antes podía... —masculló para sí, Chouji sonrió ante la infantil actitud de su amiga. La rubia podía ser realmente entretenida de observar.

—Antes los dos medíamos 1,50 y yo pesaba 40 Kg. Ino. Ahora tú mides ¿qué? ¿1,66? Y yo 1,79. Y peso 73 Kg. No es lo mismo... —Ino levantó la mirada inmediatamente, observando sorprendida la diferencia de altura que su amigo acababa de mencionar. Lo curioso era que no había notado aquello hasta el momento. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji habían crecido en altura notablemente más que ella, el Akimichi probablemente oscilaría entre el metro ochenta y metro ochenta y tres dejándola a ella con una diferencia de prácticamente una cabeza de distancia mientras que la diferencia con Shikamaru era apenas menor, aunque igual de considerable.

Suspiró —¡Pe-pero si cuando teníamos 15 medían 1,70! —ambos muchachos rieron.

—Y pasaron 3 años... y crecimos —Ino frunció los labios, aún insatisfecha con la respuesta.

—¡No! Yo medía 1,62 y ahora mido 1,66 ¡¿Por qué yo crecí cuatro centímetros nada más?! ¡Es injusto! —los dos volvieron a soltar una alegre carcajada.

—Es cuestión de genética Ino, además, en general, las mujeres tienden a crecer menos en altura... —la joven se cruzó de brazos molesta. Apretando los dientes.

—Si quisiera podría moverte con chakra —murmuró, Chouji sonrió.

—Entonces no sería justo.

—¡No me importa!

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —Oh, por favor. No seas infantil.

—¡No lo soy! —el Nara sonrió suavemente.

—Si lo eres, ahora... ¿nos vamos o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche discutiendo sobre tu estatura? Porque a mi no me molestaría... —la muchacha negó rápidamente.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró afuera del apartamento—. Sé lo que intentas hacer y no funcionará conmigo —él murmuró por lo bajo "me lo temía" pero ella lo ignoró— ¡Nos vamos!.

—Bien... —suspiró, soltándose del agarre de la chica—, vamos —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de añadir—. "Pequeña"

Ino como era de esperarse enfureció e intentó golpearlo un par de veces, algunas lo logró y otras Shikamaru logró esquivarla sin esfuerzo alguno. A pesar de esto el resto del camino fue tranquilo y apacible pues Shikamaru decidió que probablemente lo más sabio sería no volver a fastidiarla con el asunto –al menos hasta que llegaran al lugar donde podría escabullirse más fácilmente de ella.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos hasta dar con la entrada del pequeño bar abarrotado de gente, tanto afuera de la entrada como en el interior se podía ver la muchedumbre apretujarse y movilizarse como una gran masa humana. Tan solo contemplar la imagen provocó en Shikamaru fastidio. No quería entrar allí, no tenía deseo alguno de pasar horas y horas oprimido en el calor y sofocado por la excesiva cantidad de personas en el interior. No tenía deseos de sentarse en una barra a beber como su padre y amanecer al otro día con un probable dolor de cabeza. Encontraba todo aquello tonto y problemático, sin sentido, pero no tenía opción. Ya estaba allí.

—¡Qué problemático! Si tuviera opción no estaría aquí... —Ino le dirigió una mirada de reproche, señalando lo obvio.

—Pues, no tienes opción —él dejó caer la cabeza rendido.

—Eso lo sé... —y sin decir más ingresaron al lugar, Chouji mostrándose completamente indiferente al asunto. Sabía que a él no le molestaba hacer aquello, por dos razones. La primera obviamente tenía que ver con la promesa que Ino le hacía cada fin de semana con tal de arrastrarlo a aquella tortura y la segunda, probablemente, porque en parte disfrutaba estar allí. Con sus amigos. Shikamaru, por otra parte, no opinaba igual. Él no ganaba nada con estar allí y aunque realmente disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigos, no disfrutaba tanto la de los cientos de desconocidos a su alrededor. A los cuales no apreciaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Sakura! —oyó de repente a Ino chillar, observando a la rubia correr a la pelirrosa que se encontraba unos metros más adelante, conversando animadamente con Naruto y Kiba, mientras que Shino hablaba con Hinata.

Sakura se volteó a comprobar la procedencia de la voz —¡Cerda! —Ino se detuvo a contemplarla molesta. Luego, dio un paso hacia delante y Sakura la observó acercarse peligrosamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer, cerda?! —Ino se acercó aún más, pegando prácticamente su cuerpo al de su amiga—. ¡¿Qué-

—¿Cuánto mides? —Sakura la miró desconcertada. Retrocediendo un paso.

—¿Qué?

—Pregunté que cuanto mides... —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez que me medí... —pareció contemplarlo unos instantes antes de responder— 1,68.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente —Imposible —chilló. Sakura retrocedió otro paso—. ¡No es posible frente de marquesina! ¡No mientas! Yo era más alta que tú cuando teníamos 15.

La joven rió —Bueno, ahora parece que yo gané ésta.

—¡No! Eres una mentirosa.

Sakura apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Ino de forma amenazante —¡¿Me llamaste mentirosa, cerda?!

La rubia asintió, decidida —Lo hice. Tú no eres más alta que yo.

—Lo soy.

—¡No lo eres! —exclamó Ino levantando la voz sobre la de Sakura, Sakura la imitó respondiendo aún con la voz más alzada que su amiga.

—¡Si lo soy, bajita! —la expresión de la rubia se contorsionó en una de furia. Elevando nuevamente el tono de voz por encima de su amiga, prácticamente gritando.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Sakura gritó aún más fuerte.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! —Naruto intentó interceptar a su amiga pero ésta lo apartó de un empujón. Chouji y Shikamaru simplemente observaron la absurda actitud de su compañera en completo silencio.

Ino gritó más —¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —el Nara puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Cuánto más va a durar esta tontería?_. Sakura respondió con más fuerza.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Y si! ¡¡¡Cerda!!! —_¿No se cansan nunca?_. Ambas gritaron aún con más potencia. _¡¿No se les acaba el aire o la voz?!_. Finalmente decidió intervenir, dando un paso hasta quedar en medio de ambas. Sakura lo miró interponerse en silencio e Ino con indignación.

—¿Qué haces Shikamaru? —espetó la rubia.

—Evito que pierdas la voz —masculló fastidiado. ¿Por qué era siempre él quien debía enfrentar a Ino?.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —replicó mordazmente. Aún así él no retrocedió.

—En ese caso evito perder MI audición ¿Contenta? —la joven negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Estorbas! ¡Vete! —pero él no hizo caso.

—Ino... déjalo. Es una tontería.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Nara! ¡Retrocede! —espetó realmente enfadada. Pero el moreno no lo hizo, permaneció firme. Sólo sus facciones se suavizaron ante las palabras de ella.

—Ino... —instó pero ella no cedió. No se inmutó, su mirada de fastidio siempre presente en su pálido y delicado rostro.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres tan molesto como cuando estábamos en la academia!

Shikamaru dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, harto completamente de la absurda situación. Su expresión serena perdida detrás de una máscara de frialdad. Sus ojos, notó Ino, de repente parecían más oscuros que habitualmente. Casi negros. Lo había hecho enfadar, lo sabía –aunque rara vez sucedía- y no sólo eso, no sólo lo había embravecido, sus palabras le habían calado hondo. Demasiado quizá.

—¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras... —y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, perdiéndose entre la abundante cantidad de gente a su alrededor. La joven lo observó marcharse en absoluto silencio, pero no lo siguió. Y no lo haría tampoco.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru continuó alejándose, caminando entre la multitud con la mente turbia, esquivando con fastidio una que otra persona aquí y allá, encaminándose hacia la salida. Odiaba ese estúpido lugar, deseaba marcharse, irse, regresar a su tranquilo apartamento y dejarse caer en la cama rendido. Dormir el resto de la noche para despertar a un nuevo día con la mente despejada. Olvidarse de que siquiera había ido allí, estar solo y en paz. Pero no lo hizo, se detuvo en seco y contemplo la puerta con anhelo pero no la atravesó. No se marchó, pensó que probablemente no sería lo correcto dado que había acudido allí con su amigo Chouji, y no lo dejaría. ¿Ino? Ella podía volver por su cuenta, poco le importaba. Pero no abandonaría a su amigo por lo que dando media vuelta se encaminó nuevamente de regreso y al llegar no se sorprendió de ver al Akimichi conversando animadamente con Shino y Hinata.

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa —Volviste.

Shikamaru asintió, mirando de reojo a Ino fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, hablando alegremente con Kiba quien parecía tan complacido con la presencia de la rubia como ella de la de él.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —el moreno negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Chouji disfrutaba estar allí, aunque probablemente no tanto como Ino, y no lo obligaría a marcharse antes de tiempo.

—Nah, está bien —suspiró—. Yo estaré por allá —dijo señalando lánguidamente una dirección al azar hacia la cual se encaminó con total indiferencia, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos. Caminó unos cuantos metros, una vez más esquivando personas a su alrededor, soportando algún que otro empujón de parte de alguien torpe o ebrio, sin destino fijo. Contemplando la infraestructura del lugar, observando con poca curiosidad la gente interactuar a su alrededor. No lejos de donde se encontraba él había una muchacha que observaba de reojo a un chico conversar con otra joven. Sus ojos denotaban leve tristeza, por lo que concluyó que muy probablemente ella sintiera algo por él. Y él lo ignorara, o deseara hacerlo –lo que para el caso era lo mismo. Y tenía, por ende, el mismo resultado. También vio a su izquierda un hombre de quizá unos treinta años acercarse a una joven la cual se alejó inmediatamente al verlo, asqueada. Aunque nada de aquello realmente llamaba su atención, era simplemente un absurdo intento de distraer su mente hasta que pudiera finalmente marcharse. Lo que sabía que no sería pronto pues sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos. _¡Qué problemático!_, pensó. Fijando la vista en un asiento libre de la barra al cual se encaminó inmediatamente. Lo cierto era que no tenía intención alguna de permanecer de pié durante toda la noche pues haría la espera aún más eterna, si es que eso era remotamente posible. De hecho, no veía forma en que la noche pudiera empeorar. Para él, era suficiente con Ino y sus tonterías. Lo curioso de la situación era que Shikamaru rara vez perdía la paciencia, o se enfadaba. Esa clase de emociones intensas requerían demasiada energía, energía que él no pretendía derrochar en algo tan trivial pero con ella era diferente. Siempre había sido de esa forma, aún cuando tenían 12, o inclusive antes, cuando estaban en la academia. Ino siempre había tenido una asombrosa capacidad de alterarlo y fastidiarlo, eso era en efecto innegable, y había ocasiones como éstas en que lo arrastraba al límite de su entereza. Haciéndole perder por completo toda fachada de serenidad. Era realmente frustrante, debía admitirlo, verla salirse con la suya una y otra vez. Dejándolo en un completo estado de caos mientras ella se vanagloriaba en su victoria. Porque eso era para Ino todo, un juego, una competencia, constantemente, donde ella se probaba contra los demás. Y siempre tenía que triunfar. Siempre. Perder, ceder no era una opción. Nunca.

En un gesto inconsciente bajó la cabeza cansado, rendido, dejándola colgar cerca de su pecho. Ambas manos sobre la barra cerradas ligeramente en puños, sus párpados caídos en un intento de hacer desaparecer todo a su alrededor. Obviamente, un intento inútil.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó alguien a su lado, abriendo un ojo Shikamaru observó la dueña de la voz con pesadez pero no replicó—. Parece que necesitaras un trago.

Él se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un bostezo que intentó reprimir llevando una mano a sus labios. A su lado la muchacha rió.

—Pareciera que no quisieras estar aquí —el moreno desvió la vista hacia delante. Reluctante a entablar conversación respondió de forma tajante:

—No quiero —la joven asintió.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —el chico se encogió de hombros una vez más. Ni siquiera sabía porque se dignaba a contestar las preguntas de una completa extraña, pero estaba aburrido, y necesitaba matar el tiempo hasta que Chouji decidiera que era hora de irse.

—Me arrastraron...

—¿Y te dejaron solo? —la frase resonó en su cabeza. En cierta forma esa era la realidad, después de todo ¿no había venido él hasta aquí sólo por complacer a Ino y así evitar una discusión que de todas formas no había podido ser evitada?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no te marchas?

Y deseaba hacerlo, más que nada pero no podía ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Por Chouji —Es problemático pero tengo que esperar a un amigo.

La chica asintió y entonces algo en ella le llamó la atención. No era realmente bonita, su belleza no resaltaba ni deslumbraba. Sus grandes ojos marrones no eran nada fuera de lo común, así como tampoco lo eran sus finos rasgos y largo cabello negro ondulado, el cual era ordinario y corriente. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión le dio la impresión de haberla visto antes. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo recorrió.

—¿Te conozco? —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente, aunque una vez me acusaste de haber robado el asiento de tu amigo en clase... y creo que otra vez me chocaste y me llamaste "problemática". Aunque de eso último no estoy segura.

El moreno rascó su nuca avergonzado —Lo siento. Malos días —masculló.

La chica rió —¿Cómo hoy?

Él asintió —Parece que últimamente tengo muchos de esos —respondiendo más a sí mismo que a la extraña a su lado.

—Entonces no me equivoqué con lo del trago... —Shikamaru sonrió débilmente. Había algo en ella que la hacía agradable, su personalidad resultaba realmente refrescante cuando se la comparaba con Ino. Como menta y limón. Siendo Ino, obviamente, la segunda.

—Supongo que podría.

—¿Sake? —el Nara asintió y la chica ordenó a la barras dos vasos, volviéndose luego inmediatamente a él y estirando su brazo—. Airi —dijo estrechando la mano de el moreno.

Él replicó, con su siempre habitual tono de monotonía —Shikamaru.

XXXIII

"Como menta y limón"

Miró distraídamente al vacío contemplando la posibilidad de escaparse de lo que estaba por venir, aquello que tanto anhelaba obviar pero sabía que no podía. Por más que lo deseara o intentara, Ino no lo permitiría. Otro viernes había llegado rápidamente, para fortuna y desagrado de Shikamaru quien se encontraba nuevamente recostado en el sofá de su vacío apartamento esperando por la llegada de sus amigos quienes arribarían de un momento al otro para arrastrarlo hacia aquel endemoniado lugar. Entonces el timbre sonó, en primera instancia él no se movió, simplemente contempló la puerta de reojo y con pesar, deseando que todo desapareciera y pudiera simplemente irse a su cama a dormir, pero claro, las cosas no funcionaban así e Ino no lo dejaría en paz. Como era de esperarse, el timbre sonó una vez más y otra y otra. Tres veces en total antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar. Ino se estaba impacientando. Fastidiado, se puso de pié, se arrastró hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Su expresión dejando entrever el desagrado que significaba aquella visita para él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó bufando, contemplando la imagen de sus dos amigos al otro lado del umbral. Ino vestida en un ceñido vestido celeste largo hasta las rodillas, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y Chouji con un pantalón negro y una remera roja, su expresión serena y alegre como siempre.

Ino golpeó el pié contra el piso, molesta —¡Cuatro veces, Shikamaru! ¡Cuatro veces tuve que tocar el timbre para que levantaras tu trasero de donde sea que estuvieras y vinieras a abrir la puerta! ¡Cuatro!

El moreno se encogió de hombros y masculló una simple palabra —Sofá.

La joven muchacha enarcó una ceja —¿Qué?

Él repitió, tanto su expresión como el tono monótono de su voz denotaban aburrimiento y total y completa indiferencia —Sofá, estaba en el sofá descansando tranquilamente hasta que tú viniste a fastidiar.

—¡¿Fastidiar?! —el moreno asintió.

—Si. ¿Sabes? Con que toques una vez el timbre basta, no tienes que prenderte a él —Ino furiosa lo tomó por el cuello de la remera, intentando desesperadamente sacudirlo hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero Shikamaru no se movió, no cedió un centímetro. Simplemente permaneció allí observando su fútil esfuerzo con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción.

—¡Maldición! —chilló soltándolo y dando un paso hacia atrás, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru rieron.

—Deberías saber que no tengo más doce años, no puedes zarandearme a tu antojo como solías hacerlo. Soy más alto y pesado que tú.

—Shikamaru tiene razón, Ino —la rubia dirigió una mirada asesina a Chouji y se volvió a Shikamaru, intentándolo una vez más. Otra vez, inútilmente. Finalmente rendida, lo soltó.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó aún sonriendo divertido, Ino bufó y desvió la mirada al piso.

—Antes podía... —masculló para sí, Chouji sonrió ante la infantil actitud de su amiga. La rubia podía ser realmente entretenida de observar.

—Antes los dos medíamos 1,50 y yo pesaba 40 Kg. Ino. Ahora tú mides ¿qué? ¿1,66? Y yo 1,79. Y peso 73 Kg. No es lo mismo... —Ino levantó la mirada inmediatamente, observando sorprendida la diferencia de altura que su amigo acababa de mencionar. Lo curioso era que no había notado aquello hasta el momento. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji habían crecido en altura notablemente más que ella, el Akimichi probablemente oscilaría entre el metro ochenta y metro ochenta y tres dejándola a ella con una diferencia de prácticamente una cabeza de distancia mientras que la diferencia con Shikamaru era apenas menor, aunque igual de considerable.

Suspiró —¡Pe-pero si cuando teníamos 15 medían 1,70! —ambos muchachos rieron.

—Y pasaron 3 años... y crecimos —Ino frunció los labios, aún insatisfecha con la respuesta.

—¡No! Yo medía 1,62 y ahora mido 1,66 ¡¿Por qué yo crecí cuatro centímetros nada más?! ¡Es injusto! —los dos volvieron a soltar una alegre carcajada.

—Es cuestión de genética Ino, además, en general, las mujeres tienden a crecer menos en altura... —la joven se cruzó de brazos molesta. Apretando los dientes.

—Si quisiera podría moverte con chakra —murmuró, Chouji sonrió.

—Entonces no sería justo.

—¡No me importa!

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —Oh, por favor. No seas infantil.

—¡No lo soy! —el Nara sonrió suavemente.

—Si lo eres, ahora... ¿nos vamos o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche discutiendo sobre tu estatura? Porque a mi no me molestaría... —la muchacha negó rápidamente.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró afuera del apartamento—. Sé lo que intentas hacer y no funcionará conmigo —él murmuró por lo bajo "me lo temía" pero ella lo ignoró— ¡Nos vamos!.

—Bien... —suspiró, soltándose del agarre de la chica—, vamos —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de añadir—. "Pequeña"

Ino como era de esperarse enfureció e intentó golpearlo un par de veces, algunas lo logró y otras Shikamaru logró esquivarla sin esfuerzo alguno. A pesar de esto el resto del camino fue tranquilo y apacible pues Shikamaru decidió que probablemente lo más sabio sería no volver a fastidiarla con el asunto –al menos hasta que llegaran al lugar donde podría escabullirse más fácilmente de ella.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos hasta dar con la entrada del pequeño bar abarrotado de gente, tanto afuera de la entrada como en el interior se podía ver la muchedumbre apretujarse y movilizarse como una gran masa humana. Tan solo contemplar la imagen provocó en Shikamaru fastidio. No quería entrar allí, no tenía deseo alguno de pasar horas y horas oprimido en el calor y sofocado por la excesiva cantidad de personas en el interior. No tenía deseos de sentarse en una barra a beber como su padre y amanecer al otro día con un probable dolor de cabeza. Encontraba todo aquello tonto y problemático, sin sentido, pero no tenía opción. Ya estaba allí.

—¡Qué problemático! Si tuviera opción no estaría aquí... —Ino le dirigió una mirada de reproche, señalando lo obvio.

—Pues, no tienes opción —él dejó caer la cabeza rendido.

—Eso lo sé... —y sin decir más ingresaron al lugar, Chouji mostrándose completamente indiferente al asunto. Sabía que a él no le molestaba hacer aquello, por dos razones. La primera obviamente tenía que ver con la promesa que Ino le hacía cada fin de semana con tal de arrastrarlo a aquella tortura y la segunda, probablemente, porque en parte disfrutaba estar allí. Con sus amigos. Shikamaru, por otra parte, no opinaba igual. Él no ganaba nada con estar allí y aunque realmente disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigos, no disfrutaba tanto la de los cientos de desconocidos a su alrededor. A los cuales no apreciaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Sakura! —oyó de repente a Ino chillar, observando a la rubia correr a la pelirrosa que se encontraba unos metros más adelante, conversando animadamente con Naruto y Kiba, mientras que Shino hablaba con Hinata.

Sakura se volteó a comprobar la procedencia de la voz —¡Cerda! —Ino se detuvo a contemplarla molesta. Luego, dio un paso hacia delante y Sakura la observó acercarse peligrosamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer, cerda?! —Ino se acercó aún más, pegando prácticamente su cuerpo al de su amiga—. ¡¿Qué-

—¿Cuánto mides? —Sakura la miró desconcertada. Retrocediendo un paso.

—¿Qué?

—Pregunté que cuanto mides... —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez que me medí... —pareció contemplarlo unos instantes antes de responder— 1,68.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente —Imposible —chilló. Sakura retrocedió otro paso—. ¡No es posible frente de marquesina! ¡No mientas! Yo era más alta que tú cuando teníamos 15.

La joven rió —Bueno, ahora parece que yo gané ésta.

—¡No! Eres una mentirosa.

Sakura apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Ino de forma amenazante —¡¿Me llamaste mentirosa, cerda?!

La rubia asintió, decidida —Lo hice. Tú no eres más alta que yo.

—Lo soy.

—¡No lo eres! —exclamó Ino levantando la voz sobre la de Sakura, Sakura la imitó respondiendo aún con la voz más alzada que su amiga.

—¡Si lo soy, bajita! —la expresión de la rubia se contorsionó en una de furia. Elevando nuevamente el tono de voz por encima de su amiga, prácticamente gritando.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Sakura gritó aún más fuerte.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! —Naruto intentó interceptar a su amiga pero ésta lo apartó de un empujón. Chouji y Shikamaru simplemente observaron la absurda actitud de su compañera en completo silencio.

Ino gritó más —¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —el Nara puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Cuánto más va a durar esta tontería?_. Sakura respondió con más fuerza.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Y si! ¡¡¡Cerda!!! —_¿No se cansan nunca?_. Ambas gritaron aún con más potencia. _¡¿No se les acaba el aire o la voz?!_. Finalmente decidió intervenir, dando un paso hasta quedar en medio de ambas. Sakura lo miró interponerse en silencio e Ino con indignación.

—¿Qué haces Shikamaru? —espetó la rubia.

—Evito que pierdas la voz —masculló fastidiado. ¿Por qué era siempre él quien debía enfrentar a Ino?.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —replicó mordazmente. Aún así él no retrocedió.

—En ese caso evito perder MI audición ¿Contenta? —la joven negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Estorbas! ¡Vete! —pero él no hizo caso.

—Ino... déjalo. Es una tontería.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Nara! ¡Retrocede! —espetó realmente enfadada. Pero el moreno no lo hizo, permaneció firme. Sólo sus facciones se suavizaron ante las palabras de ella.

—Ino... —instó pero ella no cedió. No se inmutó, su mirada de fastidio siempre presente en su pálido y delicado rostro.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres tan molesto como cuando estábamos en la academia!

Shikamaru dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, harto completamente de la absurda situación. Su expresión serena perdida detrás de una máscara de frialdad. Sus ojos, notó Ino, de repente parecían más oscuros que habitualmente. Casi negros. Lo había hecho enfadar, lo sabía –aunque rara vez sucedía- y no sólo eso, no sólo lo había embravecido, sus palabras le habían calado hondo. Demasiado quizá.

—¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras... —y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, perdiéndose entre la abundante cantidad de gente a su alrededor. La joven lo observó marcharse en absoluto silencio, pero no lo siguió. Y no lo haría tampoco.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru continuó alejándose, caminando entre la multitud con la mente turbia, esquivando con fastidio una que otra persona aquí y allá, encaminándose hacia la salida. Odiaba ese estúpido lugar, deseaba marcharse, irse, regresar a su tranquilo apartamento y dejarse caer en la cama rendido. Dormir el resto de la noche para despertar a un nuevo día con la mente despejada. Olvidarse de que siquiera había ido allí, estar solo y en paz. Pero no lo hizo, se detuvo en seco y contemplo la puerta con anhelo pero no la atravesó. No se marchó, pensó que probablemente no sería lo correcto dado que había acudido allí con su amigo Chouji, y no lo dejaría. ¿Ino? Ella podía volver por su cuenta, poco le importaba. Pero no abandonaría a su amigo por lo que dando media vuelta se encaminó nuevamente de regreso y al llegar no se sorprendió de ver al Akimichi conversando animadamente con Shino y Hinata.

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa —Volviste.

Shikamaru asintió, mirando de reojo a Ino fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, hablando alegremente con Kiba quien parecía tan complacido con la presencia de la rubia como ella de la de él.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —el moreno negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Chouji disfrutaba estar allí, aunque probablemente no tanto como Ino, y no lo obligaría a marcharse antes de tiempo.

—Nah, está bien —suspiró—. Yo estaré por allá —dijo señalando lánguidamente una dirección al azar hacia la cual se encaminó con total indiferencia, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos. Caminó unos cuantos metros, una vez más esquivando personas a su alrededor, soportando algún que otro empujón de parte de alguien torpe o ebrio, sin destino fijo. Contemplando la infraestructura del lugar, observando con poca curiosidad la gente interactuar a su alrededor. No lejos de donde se encontraba él había una muchacha que observaba de reojo a un chico conversar con otra joven. Sus ojos denotaban leve tristeza, por lo que concluyó que muy probablemente ella sintiera algo por él. Y él lo ignorara, o deseara hacerlo –lo que para el caso era lo mismo. Y tenía, por ende, el mismo resultado. También vio a su izquierda un hombre de quizá unos treinta años acercarse a una joven la cual se alejó inmediatamente al verlo, asqueada. Aunque nada de aquello realmente llamaba su atención, era simplemente un absurdo intento de distraer su mente hasta que pudiera finalmente marcharse. Lo que sabía que no sería pronto pues sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos. _¡Qué problemático!_, pensó. Fijando la vista en un asiento libre de la barra al cual se encaminó inmediatamente. Lo cierto era que no tenía intención alguna de permanecer de pié durante toda la noche pues haría la espera aún más eterna, si es que eso era remotamente posible. De hecho, no veía forma en que la noche pudiera empeorar. Para él, era suficiente con Ino y sus tonterías. Lo curioso de la situación era que Shikamaru rara vez perdía la paciencia, o se enfadaba. Esa clase de emociones intensas requerían demasiada energía, energía que él no pretendía derrochar en algo tan trivial pero con ella era diferente. Siempre había sido de esa forma, aún cuando tenían 12, o inclusive antes, cuando estaban en la academia. Ino siempre había tenido una asombrosa capacidad de alterarlo y fastidiarlo, eso era en efecto innegable, y había ocasiones como éstas en que lo arrastraba al límite de su entereza. Haciéndole perder por completo toda fachada de serenidad. Era realmente frustrante, debía admitirlo, verla salirse con la suya una y otra vez. Dejándolo en un completo estado de caos mientras ella se vanagloriaba en su victoria. Porque eso era para Ino todo, un juego, una competencia, constantemente, donde ella se probaba contra los demás. Y siempre tenía que triunfar. Siempre. Perder, ceder no era una opción. Nunca.

En un gesto inconsciente bajó la cabeza cansado, rendido, dejándola colgar cerca de su pecho. Ambas manos sobre la barra cerradas ligeramente en puños, sus párpados caídos en un intento de hacer desaparecer todo a su alrededor. Obviamente, un intento inútil.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó alguien a su lado, abriendo un ojo Shikamaru observó la dueña de la voz con pesadez pero no replicó—. Parece que necesitaras un trago.

Él se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar un bostezo que intentó reprimir llevando una mano a sus labios. A su lado la muchacha rió.

—Pareciera que no quisieras estar aquí —el moreno desvió la vista hacia delante. Reluctante a entablar conversación respondió de forma tajante:

—No quiero —la joven asintió.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —el chico se encogió de hombros una vez más. Ni siquiera sabía porque se dignaba a contestar las preguntas de una completa extraña, pero estaba aburrido, y necesitaba matar el tiempo hasta que Chouji decidiera que era hora de irse.

—Me arrastraron...

—¿Y te dejaron solo? —la frase resonó en su cabeza. En cierta forma esa era la realidad, después de todo ¿no había venido él hasta aquí sólo por complacer a Ino y así evitar una discusión que de todas formas no había podido ser evitada?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no te marchas?

Y deseaba hacerlo, más que nada pero no podía ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Por Chouji —Es problemático pero tengo que esperar a un amigo.

La chica asintió y entonces algo en ella le llamó la atención. No era realmente bonita, su belleza no resaltaba ni deslumbraba. Sus grandes ojos marrones no eran nada fuera de lo común, así como tampoco lo eran sus finos rasgos y largo cabello negro ondulado, el cual era ordinario y corriente. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión le dio la impresión de haberla visto antes. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo recorrió.

—¿Te conozco? —la joven se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente, aunque una vez me acusaste de haber robado el asiento de tu amigo en clase... y creo que otra vez me chocaste y me llamaste "problemática". Aunque de eso último no estoy segura.

El moreno rascó su nuca avergonzado —Lo siento. Malos días —masculló.

La chica rió —¿Cómo hoy?

Él asintió —Parece que últimamente tengo muchos de esos —respondiendo más a sí mismo que a la extraña a su lado.

—Entonces no me equivoqué con lo del trago... —Shikamaru sonrió débilmente. Había algo en ella que la hacía agradable, su personalidad resultaba realmente refrescante cuando se la comparaba con Ino. Como menta y limón. Siendo Ino, obviamente, la segunda.

—Supongo que podría.

—¿Sake? —el Nara asintió y la chica ordenó a la barras dos vasos, volviéndose luego inmediatamente a él y estirando su brazo—. Airi —dijo estrechando la mano de el moreno.

Él replicó, con su siempre habitual tono de monotonía —Shikamaru.


	34. Idas y venidas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

34/70

A un capítulo de la mitad de la historia. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen por estar actualizando a tan altas horas de la noche, no pude hacerlo antes por cuestiones de estudio (ya que rindo mañana y no me queda demasido tiempo para estudiar). En fin, perdón. Y espero al menos que el capítulo compense el retraso. Y como siempre quería agradecerles su eterna paciencia, esa que desperdician en mí, para leer esta historia. Tenía miedo de aburrirlos y espero que no sea el caso, no es mi intención hacerlo. Además de todo gracias por hacerme saber su opinión, realmente aprecio la honestidad y el hecho de que contribuyan a ayudarme a mejorar, que es lo que intento hacer día a día, o al menos corregir mis errores. Les estoy eternamente agradecida. ¡¡Gracias por todo, y a todos!! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd: Por una extraña razón el capítulo de ayer se copió dos veces, perdón por eso.

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXIV

"Idas y venidas"

(Súbitos cambios de humor)

Tomó el pequeño recipiente entre sus dedos y con desinterés lo llevó a su boca, rozando suavemente el borde frío de vidrio contra sus labios. Sintiendo el cálido líquido correr por su garganta lentamente, nuevamente. ¿Cuántos había bebido ya? No tenía idea realmente, no le importaba tampoco, aunque sabía que no había bebido demasiados pues aún la voz no le comenzaba a fallar. Ni los reflejos. Ni la conciencia. No, estaba perfectamente. De hecho, no había notado lo perfectamente que estaba hasta el momento. Debía admitirlo, la sensación de ligereza en su cabeza era agradable. Era refrescante, como volver a respirar, como volver a emerger a la superficie tras un largo tiempo bajo el agua. Asfixiándose. Como contemplar las nubes distraídamente, sin pensamiento alguno pulsante en su mente. Nada de que preocuparse, nada en que pensar realmente. Absolutamente nada. Sólo paz, consigo mismo.

Miró a su lado, junto a él aún permanecía aquella muchacha sentada, conversando animadamente con él, con un vaso de sake en la mano y con la otra gesticulando. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, se había olvidado por completo de todo. De su malhumor, de sus ansias de marcharse, de la eterna espera y hasta casi de sus amigos. Aunque no realmente. Y había visto pasar la noche de un lado al otro sin sentir el menor agotamiento o fastidio. Era para él algo realmente nuevo, sentirse de esa forma en aquel lugar, y agradable. Lo más extraño había sido probablemente el hablar con la curiosa joven a su lado. O, simplemente, el hablar. Pues Shikamaru no era un hombre de muchas palabras. De hecho, en cualquier otro momento se habría limitado a responder cada pregunta formulada con palabras monosilábicas y tajantes –como habitualmente lo hacía con Ino- pero ésta vez no. No lo había encontrado problemático en absoluto. Se había sumergido completamente en la conversación –aunque con algunas reservas, por supuesto, como siempre, después de todo, los viejos hábitos rara vez mueren- pero se había distraído y dejado llevar sin preocupación alguna, como sólo lo hacía cuando hablaba con Chouji. Pues con Ino era diferente, él rara vez hablaba con ella –aunque últimamente lo hacían más- sino que era siempre la joven rubia la que hablaba, desplegando un aparentemente interminable monólogo con alguna que otra pregunta dirigida a su oyente de la que no esperaba respuesta realmente. Y él se limitaba a escuchar, prestando la mitad de la atención necesaria, y asintiendo aquí y allá, cuando debía hacerlo. En cambio, en éste caso las cosas eran diferentes. La persona a su lado realmente quería entablar una conversación de él, hacerlo partícipe y no dejarlo renegado a un segundo plano de mero oyente. Lo cual, extrañamente, de alguna manera, lo complacía.

Entonces la chica habló, el único problema con ella, en su opinión, era que preguntaba demasiado —¿Y por qué decidiste hacer el examen jounin si realmente no querías?

—Es una historia larga y complicada...

Airi sonrió —Creo que podré seguirte el ritmo.

El moreno no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave bufido de frustración. Lo cierto era que no quería hablar de ello, no quería tener que explicarle a una completa extraña sobre la muerte de su sensei tres años atrás, o la venganza. O, en todo caso, la relación complicada con su compañera de equipo, la cual lo había inducido a inscribirse con ella en el largo y complejo examen jounin. No, todo era demasiado complicado de hablar y él no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacerlo. Afortunadamente, en ese instante, Chouji llegó a su lado sonriendo. Shikamaru, aliviado, devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo.

—¿Vamos? —el Akimichi asintió dedicando una mirada furtiva a la chica sentada al lado de su amigo, ésta sonrió.

—Claro. Ino está por allá, debemos buscarla antes de irnos —Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño, de forma imperceptible. Se había olvidado completamente de su pelea con Ino y se había sentido bien haciéndolo pero ahora el recuerdo volvía con más intensidad.

—Oh —asintió, rascando su nuca incómodo y girándose hacia la chica a su lado—. Bueno... debo irme.

La joven morena sonrió —Éste es el amigo que esperabas —Shikamaru asintió y volvió la vista a Chouji, Airi también miró al regordete muchacho—. Gracias por cederme tu asiento la otra vez.

El Akimichi la miró desconcertado, parpadeando un par de veces, sin saber a qué se refería, pero contestó de todas formas —No hay problema.

Airi asintió, se despidió de ambos y se volteó nuevamente hacia la barra, Shikamaru masculló "nos vemos" y él y Chouji se marcharon en busca de Ino. Quien se encontraba hablando tontamente con Sakura como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nunca se hubieran gritado mutuamente por algo tan estúpido como lo era la estatura. Shikamaru suspiró, pensando: _Nunca entenderé a las mujeres_.

En el preciso instante en que se acercaron, Ino se volteó a verlos con una débil sonrisa y al ver a Shikamaru su expresión se amplió aún más —¡Shika! —exclamó. Él no replicó, no tenía realmente ganas de verla fingir que nada había ocurrido. No estaba de humor para ella. ¿Acaso era tan difícil decir perdón? Aparentemente para Ino lo era.

—Hmp —resopló, la chica lo miró en silencio pero no intento entablar conversación con él nuevamente. Simplemente se volvió a Sakura dándole nuevamente la espalda.

—¿Ino, vamos? —la cuestionó Chouji, impaciente. La rubia se volteó, inflando levemente las mejillas.

—¿Tenemos qué? —el Akimichi miró desconcertado a Shikamaru y luego a Ino.

—No lo sé. ¿No me dijiste que buscara a Shikamaru para que nos marcháramos? —la joven desvió la mirada de su amigo al moreno, el cual devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Sabía que detrás de ese azul etéreo Ino escondía algo, algo que Chouji había dejado escapar accidentalmente con sus palabras sugerentes, algo que la chica no había querido que él supiera, pero el Nara no podía precisar qué.

Ino suspiró —Está bien. Vamos —y los tres se despidieron del resto y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Ino delante caminando a la par de Chouji mientras que Shikamaru caminaba unos pasos más atrás observando a la joven rubia avanzar de una forma curiosa. Entonces lo comprendió, lo que Ino no había querido que Chouji dijera. Ella había sido quien lo había mandado a buscar a él, probablemente fastidiada por no saber su paradero, no había sido Chouji por su cuenta quien se había acercado en su búsqueda sino que lo había hecho por petición de Ino. Ino le había pedido a Chouji que lo trajera con ella.

—¡Ouch! —la oyó entonces exclamar, la muchacha se detuvo e inclinó su cuerpo de modo que su mano rozaba su propio tobillo. Inmediatamente comenzó a desatar los lazos de la sandalia de tacón que calzaba, y repitió la operación con el otro pié, liberándose finalmente del incómodo calzado. Aliviada suspiró.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Chouji desconcertado. Ino sonrió, tomó ambas sandalias en una mano y comenzó a caminar descalza junto a sus amigos.

—Estas sandalias me estaban matando, deben tener probablemente 9 centímetros de tacón y son taco aguja —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza observando con incredulidad el largo de los tacones de las sandalias que Ino había estado usando hasta el momento.

—¿Y por qué las usas si son tan incómodas? —Ino chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru! —exclamó en un tono que indicaba que el muchacho era una causa perdida—. No entiendes nada de mujeres. No se trata de estar cómoda sino de estar bella, los zapatos con tacón estilizan la figura, mejoran la postura, dan elegancia al caminar y realzan algunas partes privilegiadas del cuerpo —sonrió pícaramente haciendo un suave movimiento de cadera, de un lado al otro. Shikamaru desvió la mirada, abochornado y arrepentido de haber preguntado, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amiga y tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo en eso con ella.

—De todas formas —masculló— no se para que tienes ese tipo de zapatos siendo kunoichi.

Ino rió —Para ocasiones como éstas. Ser kunoichi limita algunas cosas pero eso no significa que no pueda ser mujer. Y disfrutar serlo.

Chouji rió —Pero no creo que pudieras usar una de esas —señaló el par de sandalias en las manos de ella— en una misión. Aunque... sería divertido verte intentar hacerlo.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, las sandalias colgando en su mano derecha —No lo intentaría. ¿Estás loco? ¡Se arruinarían! —Chouji volvió a reír y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente su amiga era la persona más absurda y contradictoria que conocía.

Entonces su amigo se volteó a él, algo en su mirada le indicaba una cierta curiosidad por parte del Akimichi —¿Qué? —exclamó en su siempre tono de voz aburrido.

El castaño se encogió de hombros —¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas? —Ino lo miró de reojo discretamente, su semblante completamente enigmático, pero él atrapó su mirada celeste sobre él.

—Oh... nadie —replicó restándole importancia, ya se había olvidado por completo de aquella joven—. Sólo alguien haciendo el examen.

Chouji asintió —¿Y qué me dijo sobre haberle prestado mi asiento? —Shikamaru sonrió.

—Eso... Aparentemente tú le prestaste una vez tu asiento.

Chouji se mostró desconcertado pero asintió de todas formas —Oh.

Entonces Shikamaru se detuvo —Hasta aquí llego yo —Ino miró sorprendida a la izquierda y descubrió que, efectivamente, ya se encontraban en la entrada del edificio en el que vivía ahora Shikamaru. El moreno dio un paso hacia el edificio y luego se volteó nuevamente hacia sus amigos. Chouji sonrió e Ino se acercó con los brazos extendidos, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la chica ya estaba enroscada alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Ino? —la cuestionó desconcertado, hacía ya una cantidad notable de días que su amiga no hacía eso y el gesto lo tomó desprevenido. Pero aún así no se movió, aunque tampoco rodeó los hombros de ella con sus brazos. Como solía hacer, algunas veces.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó sonriendo y alejándose de él un paso hacia atrás. El chico continuaba observándola confundido.

Hasta que finalmente reaccionó —Cla-claro. Adiós —y tras hacer un gesto de la mano a Chouji desapareció rápidamente tras la puerta de entrada del edificio, cerrándola con llave al pasar. _¿Cuál es su problema?_, pensó para sí comenzando a subir las escaleras lentamente. Girando las llaves distraídamente en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. _Hace unas horas estaba enfadada conmigo y ahora hace eso. ¡Mujer problemática!_. Rascó irritado y desconcertado su nuca. _Quien demonios la entiende_.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, rebuscó distraído la llave correcta y la insertó en la cerradura, haciendo girar el picaporte hasta abrirla completamente. En su interior la sala se encontraba a oscuras, así como el resto de las habitaciones. Encendió el interruptor a su derecha con un movimiento rápido de su dedo inundando de luz la habitación vacía, antes en penumbra. Caminó unos pasos y soltó su cabello, cerrando suavemente los ojos.

—Al fin podré dormir... —susurró para sí complacido. Dejando atrás la sala, la cual oscureció con otro movimiento de su dedo sobre el interruptor junto a la puerta del baño, y deslizándose finalmente hasta su cuarto. Encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se quitó la remera, arrojándola a algún rincón de la habitación –la cual, a pesar de su propia naturaleza holgazana, se encontraba limpia y ordenada. Se quitó los zapatos torpemente con los talones, deslizó fuera de sus piernas aquellos pantalones incómodos y se colocó los siempre desgastados y algo más holgados pantalones color gris claro que usaba para dormir. Tras un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre su abdomen en la cama e inmediatamente cayó rendido al influjo del sueño. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escabullirse entre las sábanas de la gran cama antes de perder el conocimiento.

Esa noche soñó que se sofocaba, de pie junto a una figura familiar que resultaba conocida pero no podía ubicar. Sus facciones, sus ojos y cabellera resultaban demasiado conocidos en su opinión. Tenía la constante sensación de un deja vú, de conocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, de saber de quien se trataba la persona que a su lado estaba, de tener en "la punta de la lengua" el nombre de esa persona pero no poder pronunciarlo. Lo cual resultaba frustrante y aún perdido en lo más profundo de la inconsciencia la sensación de decepción llegó a su conciencia temporalmente dormida y a todo su cuerpo.

Irremediablemente e involuntariamente despertó a las 6 de la madrugada, no por la persistencia del sueño que hasta cierto punto resultó demasiado intenso para él sino por el sonido agudo del teléfono resonando una y otra vez, insistentemente a su lado.

Sin abrir los ojos y estirando el brazo torpemente tanteó la superficie de la mesa de noche en busca del objeto que hacía el sonido, finalmente lo encontró —¿Si? —masculló aún soñoliento. Una voz femenina al otro lado contestó.

—¿Shikamaru Nara? —el moreno bostezó y se giró hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Abriendo suavemente los ojos.

—¿Ajá? —la voz al otro lado del tubo se apresuró.

—Es Shizune, se te necesita para una misión —el chico cerró nuevamente los ojos.

—¿Y me lo dicen ahora? —miró el reloj—. Son las 6 de la mañana, me acosté a las 4 y media.

—Es algo de improvisto —explicó la mujer del otro lado. _¡Genial!_. Pensó, _Justo mi suerte_.

—Bien, bien —masculló molesto— ¡Qué problemático! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tienes una hora y media para reunir al que fuera tu equipo formador y acudir al despacho de Tsunade.

—¿Ino y Chouji también están convocados?

—Si, Akimichi y Yamanaka. Nos vemos Shikamaru —y tras las últimas palabras se oyó un clic que anunció en fin de la conversación. Rendido se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas contra la cama, bostezando, resoplando y maldiciendo su endemoniada suerte. ¿A quien diablos se le ocurría convocarlos a una misión con una hora y media de anticipación? Era ilógico. Era absurdo. Las condiciones ni siquiera eran favorables. Realmente odiaba la mala organización de Tsunade. Y la tendencia de ella de llamarlo en mitad de la noche o temprano en la mañana para convocarlo a misiones inesperadas. Así había sucedido aquella vez con la marcha de Sasuke. Y cada vez que recordaba aquel suceso, aquella misión, algo en su interior se revolvía y podía sentir su sangre hervir a causa de ello. Por culpa del traidor Uchiha, Chouji había estado al borde del abismo, a punto de perder la vida. Por alguien que no lo merecía. Y él había sido en parte el culpable por no haber manejado bien la situación, pero eso ya no pasaría. Él cumpliría su promesa de cuidar a aquellos que eran importante en su vida –esa misma promesa que había roto hacía tres años atrás con la muerte de Asuma.


	35. Planes y preparativos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

35/70

¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Bueno, hoy estoy subiendo el capítulo 35 y la exacta mitad de la historia. Debo admitir que no pensé que fueran a tenerme tanta paciencia, debe ser una de las pocas veces en que me siento feliz de haberme equivocado. Y por eso en realidad tengo que agradecerles a ustedes, y lo hago, estoy eternamente agradecida. Saber que mi historia captó al menos el mínimo interés en ustedes me alegra el día. Espero no estar decepcionándolos hasta el momento. Y gracias, muchas gracias, por escribirme haciéndome saber lo que piensan, lo valoro y aprecio mucho, me animan de verdad y al menos espero poder usar lo que me dicen y transformárlo en algo positivo, y mejorar. Sigan haciéndome saber su opinión ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXV

"Planes y preparativos"

(Comienzo de la misión)

Intentó reprimir el escape de un nuevo bostezo de sus labios cubriéndolos con su mano derecha, con la izquierda repiqueteaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos contra la puerta de madera frente a él. Apesadumbrado. Se sentía exhausto, había dormido tan solo una hora y media por la noche –o más concretamente; madrugada- por lo que decir que estaba malhumorado era simplemente aseverar una verdad obvia. E indiscutible. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con ello, no había queja ni reproche capaz de hacerlo regresar a la comodidad de su cama. Sólo le quedaba intentar recobrar plenamente la conciencia, por su bien, y forzarse a sentirse nuevamente despierto. Vivo, porque realmente aún no lo sentía. De hecho, aún tenía el cuerpo entumecido del breve descanso, si es que acaso se lo podía llamar así.

La puerta se abrió, entonces, revelando a un igualmente exhausto Chouji, vistiendo aún sus anchos pijamas a rayas –verticales- color celeste claro y blanco.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender qué sucedía y reconocer la persona que acababa de golpear a su puerta a las... –miró el reloj- 7 de la madrugada.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó desconcertado, volviendo a mirar el reloj en caso de haberse equivocado y haber visto mal. No, estaba seguro, eran las 7 a.m.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos una misión —mascullo con desgano.

—¿Una misión? ¿Realmente? —su amigo asintió—. Vaya... hacía tanto que no teníamos una misión... Espérame aquí, iré a prepararme y vuelvo enseguida.

—Apresúrate, amigo. Tenemos que estar en el despacho de Tsunade en media hora y aún debemos pasar a buscar a Ino —suspiró—. Y ya sabes cuanto tarde en prepararse ella.

El Akimichi asintió y rápidamente desapareció en el interior de la casa. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que el muchacho volviera, jadeando y listo para partir. Shikamaru sonrió.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo aún algo aturdido por la insistencia del sueño. Chouji recobró el aliento —Tú mismo lo dijiste, debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo. Yo también se cuanto tarda Ino en arreglarse. ¿Vamos?.

Shikamaru asintió —Vamos, aunque desearía volver a dormir...

El Akimichi rió —Si, yo también —y se volteó hacia la puerta para gritar— ¡Adiós papá, adiós mamá! —pero no esperó a que ninguno de los dos respondiera simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió a Shikamaru. Y ambos se encaminaron lenta y perezosamente a la casa de Ino. Pues, aunque sabían que debían apresurase, sus cuerpos no respondían correctamente, no aún al menos.

Les tomó aproximadamente 10 minutos llegar a la residencia Yamanaka, lo que aún dejaba una razonable cantidad de tiempo para que Ino se preparara correctamente y pudieran presentarse en el despacho de la Hokage como debían hacerlo, antes de que la mujer se enfadara. Lo cual Shikamaru quería evitar a toda costa, porque, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, Tsunade lo aterrorizaba, al menos cuando se enfuriaba, pues podía ser tan feroz como Ino y Sakura o inclusive aún más si así lo deseaba. Es decir, 15 minutos era tiempo suficiente para todo aquello ¿Verdad? Él suponía que sí. Al menos esperaba que lo fueran.

Golpearon ligeramente contra la puerta, dos veces, antes de que ésta se abriera y dejara entrever la figura de una alta mujer rubia, esbelta, de largos cabellos dorados y ojos profundamente celestes –aunque menos cristalinos y más opacos que los de Ino e Inoichi, y algo más oscuros, sin embargo el color de cabello de Ino era indiscutiblemente el mismo que el de su madre, un suave rubio claro casi dorado-, y algunas pequeñas arrugas casi imperceptibles alrededor de los ojos y en las comisuras de los labios. Sobre el cuerpo, vestía una larga bata color lavanda sujetada en la cintura y larga hasta los tobillos.

—¿Shikamaru, Chouji? —preguntó desconcertada. Ambos cambiaron el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, incómodos. El primero en hablar fue Chouji.

—Eh... lamentamos haber venido tan temprano pero tenemos una misión, Shikamaru, Ino y yo. Y debemos estar 7:30 en el despacho de la Hokage —la mujer asintió, comprendiendo inmediatamente la situación.

—Iré a buscar a Ino —se apartó a un lado, haciendo un ademán con la mano, señalando el interior de su casa—. Pasen si quieren...

Ambos dudaron. Ésta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló —Estamos algo cortos de tiempo... —balbuceó rascando su nuca nervioso, la mujer sonrió y asintió nuevamente.

—¡Oh, claro! Iré a despertar a Ino —y sin decir más se marchó en busca de su hija, desapareciendo inmediatamente detrás de la puerta. Ambos decidieron esperar de pie, ansiosos por la llegada de su compañera, pero 5 minutos pasaron e Ino no aparecía. _No importa_, pensó Shikamaru mirando el reloj de Chouji. _Aún queda tiempo_. Y así otros 7 minutos pasaron. El moreno volvió a ojear el reloj. _7:27_.

—¿Por qué demora tanto esa mujer? —exclamó indignado, contemplando distraído la aguja del reloj marcando los segundos. Lo que menos deseaba, en adición a su mal humor, era tener que tolerar uno de los reproches interminables de la Hokage. Y peor aún, por culpa de Ino. _¡¿Dónde está?!_. Volvió a chequear el reloj: _7:31_. Otros cuatro minutos pasaron y aún su rubia compañera no aparecía.

—Tsunade estará molesta... —admitió Chouji tras un breve silencio. Shikamaru asintió, observando con indignación la puerta cerrada de la casa de Ino, esperanzado de que se abriera de un momento al otro. E Ino apareciera, ya lista y preparada para marcharse. _¡7:40!_.

—Realmente molesta... —añadió Chouji a su comentario de minutos atrás, Shikamaru volvió a asentir, completamente fastidiado por la situación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y del interior de la casa salió Ino, vestida con sus siempre habituales ropas de entrenamiento y combate, su estuche portador de kunai sujetado a su muslo derecho, sonriendo y deslumbrante. Su larga cabellera peinada prolijamente, como si no se acabara de levantar de la cama, y su expresión no era de cansancio o sueño sino que reflejaba emoción y alegría.

—¡Estoy lista! —exclamó feliz. Shikamaru y Chouji la observaron con indignación.

—Ya era hora... —masculló el moreno pero ella, al contrario de enfadarse, simplemente sonrió.

—¡Oh, de que hablas! Tardé mucho menos que habitualmente —ambos parecían estar en desacuerdo, pero no lo dijeron. No tenían intenciones de iniciar discusión alguna en aquel momento. Por dos razones principalmente, la primera, obviamente, porque aún era demasiado temprano para tener que lidiar con Ino, la segunda, porque si continuaban perdiendo el tiempo de aquella forma Tsunade probablemente los mataría.

—Como sea... ¿Vamos? —_Así terminamos con esto, y la casi segura reprimenda de Tsunade, de una vez por todas_.

Una vez Ino se hubo despedido de su madre los tres se encaminaron hacia el despacho de la Hokage, el cual se encontraba en lo más alto de la torre cerca de la roca tallada con los rostros de los cuatro Hokage anteriores. Una vez al pie de la torre comenzaron a ascender las escaleras de piedra lo más aprisa posible, escalón por escalón, hasta llegar a la parte más alta de esta y dar con la puerta del lugar en cuestión. La cual inmediatamente se abrió al acercarse ellos, Shizune los esperaba junto a la entrada.

—Buenos días Shizune —murmuró Shikamaru al pasar, la morena joven no dirigió la palabra a ninguno de ellos, simplemente hizo una suave reverencia y se encaminó detrás del escritorio que se encontraba en medio de la habitación circular, y en el cual se encontraba sentada Tsunade.

La rubia levantó la mirada hacia ellos, sus manos cruzadas frente a ella sobre el escritorio, posando sus severos ojos color ámbar principalmente en Shikamaru. El moreno sintió su cuerpo tensarse en anticipación a lo que sabía estaba por venir —Llegan tarde —su tono tajante, firme. Shikamaru intentó pronunciar alguna disculpa coherente pero la mujer lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, su mirada siempre fija en él, como si se sintiera decepcionada—. Como shinobi de la aldea de Konoha y aspirantes al cargo de jounin no corresponde que lleguen tarde —Shikamaru asintió, sumiso.

—Ahora, en cuanto a la misión. Surgió de último momento y no encontramos ningún equipo más adecuado para llevarla a cabo que ustedes. Es una misión relativamente simple, que no debería traerles demasiados problemas.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó con curiosidad Ino. Tsunade leyó el pergamino una vez más antes de entregárselo a Shizune, quien dio la vuelta al escritorio y lo entregó en manos de Shikamaru.

—Es una misión de rango C, aunque puede tornarse de rango B en caso de ser interceptados por algún enemigo —explicó—. Hace una semana y media fueron solicitados unos documentos de una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, se trata de unos escritos sobre medicina que un anciano investigador descubrió tiempo atrás y que recientemente falleció. Su hija fue quien los heredó y se contactó con Konoha inmediatamente tras una serie de ataques a su morada. Verán, la aldea no es una aldea oculta sino un simple poblado de civiles y este documento está trayendo demasiados problemas allí. Por supuesto es valioso para nuestra aldea y nadie se atrevería a intentar robarlo aquí. Y eso libraría del problema a la pobre muchacha.

—¿Y quien intenta robarlo? —cuestionó Chouji.

Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante sobre su escritorio —Ninjas renegados que intentan hacerse con la información de ésta técnica. Principalmente provenientes del país del sonido. No necesariamente de la aldea oculta, pero aún así shinobi peligrosos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Probablemente no sea difícil sortearlos y evitar de esa forma un innecesario enfrentamiento, se me ocurrió —sus ojos color miel se posaron en el Nara— Shikamaru que ustedes podrían resolver esta misión con el menor desgaste y daño colateral posible. Por ende, Shikamaru tu serás el líder de esta misión.

Los tres asintieron —Confío en ustedes —y con un gesto de la mano indicó a los jóvenes que partieran inmediatamente. Los tres hicieron una leve reverencia y dándose media vuelta salieron del despacho.

Una vez afuera se reunieron para organizarse, Shikamaru permaneciendo en medio de sus dos amigos, extendiendo el pergamino entregado por Tsunade para que tanto Chouji como Ino pudieran verlo. En él había trazado un mapa seguido de una seria de indicaciones y datos útiles para el desarrollo satisfactorio de la misión. El moreno examinó primeramente el plano, analizando la trayectoria, el camino que deberían recorrer y el tiempo que les llevaría llegar a su lugar de destino y regresar.

—Podremos volver mañana por la tarde —explicó primeramente—, este tipo de misiones son entregadas en los fines de semana para que los aspirantes a jounin no tengan que perder ninguna clase —Ino y Chouji asintieron—. El camino es simple, en general terrenos boscosos donde será fácil ocultarnos y viajar con absoluta discreción —Ino levantó la mirada del mapa y observó cuidadosamente a Shikamaru. Estaba serio, concentrado en su tarea y había abandonado completamente su actitud holgazana. Lo cual le recordaba lo mucho que había crecido y madurado su amigo, habiendo cambiado desde aquella vez y no habiendo vuelto a mirar atrás. Nunca más.

—¿Ino? ¿Me estás escuchando? —la rubia parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que se había abstraído completamente en su propio hilo de pensamiento, habiéndose olvidado de la misión.

—Oh —rió—. ¿Podrías repetir lo último que dijiste?

Shikamaru bufó —Ésta será la ruta —señaló el mapa, trazando con su dedo índice un camino en particular—. Viajaremos apartados del camino pues probablemente nos estén esperando en puntos estratégicos, que asumo... —meditó un segundo— son estos cinco —y volvió a señalar en el pergamino un pequeño poblado que quedaba de paso, un gran claro habitado utilizado para la siembra, un hostal solitario –ubicado en medio de la nada-, un claro extremadamente abierto y expuesto y un lago cerca del claro, que probablemente deberían rodear en vez de atravesar.

—¿Y no hay posibilidad de toparnos con alguno fuera de esos puntos? —cuestionó la rubia, el Nara asintió lentamente.

—Es probable, debemos viajar atentos y con cuidado. Viajaremos en una formación triangular, con dos de nosotros en la retaguardia y uno en el centro, en vanguardia. Nos movilizaremos como uno, es decir, no desarmaremos esa formación por nada. ¿Entendido? —los dos asintieron.

—¿Quién irá al frente? —preguntó Ino, Shikamaru desvió la mirada a su robusto amigo.

—¿Chouji? Sería lo más adecuado, dado que su técnica es basada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que las nuestras funcionan principalmente a distancia. Además, él sería más efectivo a la hora de detener un ataque directo —rascó nervioso su nuca—. Odio tener que pedirte esto amigo... realmente desearía poder ir yo pero-

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó Chouji con una sonrisa convincente, interrumpiéndolo—. Lo haré, debo hacerlo, es por el bien de la misión. Se que haces lo correcto, Shikamaru.

El chico asintió, sonriendo débilmente —Ino y yo estamos para cubrirte las espaldas. Así funciona la formación. Y en caso de tener que enfrentarnos a alguien, tampoco desarmen la formación hasta que yo lo ordene. ¿Está bien? —Ino asintió lentamente. Lo cierto era que, aunque odiara tener que aceptar órdenes de los demás, especialmente de Shikamaru, debía admitir que en este tipo de situaciones el Nara solía ser más adecuado para decidir que ella. Y, además, no tenía realmente opción. Después de todo, él era el líder.

Shikamaru volvió a hablar, sacándola una vez más de su trance —¿Tienen el equipo listo? —los tres colocaron en el centro sus mochilas y las abrieron cuidadosamente. Ino llevaba lo básico: varios shuriken de distintos tamaños, algunos kunai –además de los que llevaba a mano atados a su muslo-, algunos pergaminos mal plegados, diversos senbon, una bolsa de dormir, agua en una pequeña cantimplora, un pequeño botiquín y algunos artículos no relevantes para la misión como distintos peines y cepillos, ligas para el cabello, broches y clips, y una muda de ropa.

Chouji por su parte llevaba algunos objetos similares a los de su amiga. Llevaba, por supuesto, shuriken –también de varios tamaños aunque nunca demasiados grandes-, kunai extras, unos cables (para sujetar varios kunai alrededor de su cuerpo y poder así utilizar la técnica "Tanque de carne con púas" o Nikudan Hari Sensha), agua en una cantimplora –algo más grande que la de Ino-, varios paquetes de patatas fritas para el camino, una pequeña olla multiusos, algunos utensilios de cocina y su pequeña cajita cuyo contenido eran tres píldoras: una verde, una amarilla y otra roja de las cuales rogaba no tener que depender. Una bolsa de dormir y una muda de ropa.

Por último, Shikamaru, llevaba –al igual que sus dos compañeros de equipo- shuriken y kunai, además de algunos pergaminos explosivos, así como también bolsitas explosivas, pergaminos regulares, algunas bombas de humo, una bolsa de dormir, una muda de ropa, algo de agua y comida, y las cuchillas tipo puños que una vez habían pertenecido a Asuma. De esto último Ino se sorprendió, sabía que Shikamaru había sido quien las había conservado de su antiguo sensei, sabía que las había atesorado desde que Kurenai se las había entregado pero no sabía que supiera manipularlas. Menos aún que planeara llevarlas en una misión.

—Estamos listos ¿Vamos? —preguntó Shikamaru cerrando su mochila y apartándola de la vista de Ino, aunque ella no pudo saber si lo hizo deliberadamente o simplemente por la urgencia de marcharse.

Ella imitó su acción, sonriendo —¡¡Claro!! Realmente necesitaba una misión —Chouji sonrió a sus dos amigos. Tan satisfecho y feliz de compartir una misión con ellos como Ino.

—Entonces vamos...

Y sin decir más ambos se encaminaron a la gran entrada de la aldea, donde se abría paso el inmenso y vasto territorio del país del fuego y más allá de los bosques, más allá de los caminos, de los claros y de las colinas, cerca de la frontera, no muy lejos del límite, el pequeño pueblo al que debían acudir.


	36. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

36/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo sorprendida de haber llegado ya a los 150 reviews, ¡gracias por hacerlo posible! ¡Gracias por leer siempre mi humilde historia y gracias por hacerme saber su opinión! Les estoy eternamente agradecida y espero que no dejen de hacerlo. Sin más que decir, no quiero aburrirlos. Ojalá el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXVI

"Cicatrices"

(Significado de un instante)

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas y media desde que habían abandonado la aldea y de momento se encontraban viajando hacia el norte atravesando el país de fuego, cruzando los primeros tramos del boscoso camino, saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol con absoluta ligereza, evitando tocar el suelo innecesariamente, trasladándose con sigilo y discreción, viajando como sombras a través de aquel frondoso panorama. En perfecta formación triangular, siendo Chouji quien marchaba al frente y Shikamaru e Ino unos metros más atrás. Uno al lado del otro.

_Todo está demasiado calmo aún_, pensó el Nara pasa sí. Examinando los alrededores y agudizando el oído intentando captar algún sonido fuera de lo normal. Nada se oía en los alrededores, ni el leve crujir de una rama. Sólo el suave gorgojear de algunas aves pequeñas sobre sus cabezas, el casi imperceptible mecer de las hojas de los árboles con la suave brisa, el ligero repiqueteo prácticamente inaudible de sus propios pasos contra la corteza de las ramas y la respiración algo agitada de Chouji delante de él y el acompasado hálito de Ino a su lado, constante y persistente. Así como también la respiración de él, algo agitada pero no lo suficiente para necesitar descansar. Aunque sabía que, tarde o temprano deberían parar, pues Chouji comenzaba a exhaustarse y necesitaban evitar aquello a toda costa.

—Todo en orden —susurró una vez seguro de que nadie los seguía ni podía oírlos, Chouji delante de él movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento e Ino lo miró de reojo, también asintiendo levemente. Así continuaron otra media hora viajando. Acababan de dejar atrás el primer punto estratégico que Shikamaru había señalado con éxito y ningún inconveniente de por medio, el pequeño poblado a un lado del camino –el cual ellos evitaban siquiera rozar.

Otra hora y media pasó con ellos viajando de la misma forma, el sol se había trasladado desde una posición de 45º tendiendo hacia el este hasta encontrarse exactamente encima de sus cabezas lo cual indicaba indudablemente la llegada del mediodía. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en la nuca del moreno así como en la frente de Ino, quien bufaba fastidiada cada vez que su largo flequillo se pegaba a su rostro, intentando despegarlo asqueada de su delicada piel sin éxito alguno. Realmente odiaba aquello, el sentir su siempre lacio y sedoso cabello rubio empaparse lentamente con la detestable transpiración de su cuerpo. Lo detestaba, pero nada podía hacer. Era parte del trabajo, parte de su vida, la vida que ella había elegido como kunoichi de su aldea. Y no lo cambiaría por nada. A pesar de que su cabello se arruinara con el viento y la transpiración, de que su piel se raspara y se rasgara, a pesar de que sus uñas se quebraran y la tierra se filtrara debajo de ellas, a pesar inclusive del riesgo de que su rostro se dañara permanentemente, o de perder la vida. No importaba. Seguro, Ino dedicaba una exagerada y ridícula cantidad de tiempo a su apariencia física, si, adoraba ver su cabello resplandecer con el sol y su piel lucir completamente libre de defectos, como pulida, y sí, arreglaba sus uñas prolijamente y con dedicación la mayor parte de las veces pues amaba verse bien. Y disfrutaba del tipo de atención que eso atraía. Pero ella no era superficial. Probablemente pecara de vanidosa, eso ni ella misma lo dudaba, pero no se consideraba frívola. Sabía que no lo era porque en tal caso ¿qué persona superficial, devota de su apariencia física y aspecto, se dedicaría a una vida de shinobi? No tenía sentido, si ese fuera el caso, si ella considerara más importante su belleza que las demás cosas en la vida, entonces no sería kunoichi. No arriesgaría su vida cada día por las demás personas, algunas que ni siquiera conocía. No expondría su belleza a semejante riesgo. Y aún así lo hacía. Porque para ella más importante que ser bella era ser fuerte, más importante que deslumbrar era proteger, para poder salvaguardar la vida de aquellos que amaba, para poder cuidar todo aquello que atesoraba, para poder sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Y que los demás sintieran ese mismo orgullo por ella, aún si eso significaba tener marcas en su rostro. Como las tenía, por ejemplo, el padre de Shikamaru. Aunque claro, ser shinobi no implicaba necesariamente abandonar su arreglo personal. No, ella sería bella siempre que la vida se lo permitiera. Y continuaría dedicando el tiempo necesario a su apariencia hasta que ya no lo pudiera hacer más.

—Alto... —ordenó Shikamaru en un casi susurro, agudizando nuevamente su oído en un intento de oír a su alrededor. Chouji e Ino se detuvieron al instante. El moreno oyó cuidadosamente. Nada se movía, nada alteraba la paz del ambiente. Nadie se encontraba cerca, no había ningún peligro inminente. _Estamos seguros_, pensó—. Nos detendremos aquí, a almorzar —la expresión de Chouji se iluminó.

—Si —exclamó sonriendo, Ino negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía su amigo emocionarse tanto por algo tan trivial como la comida?. Puso los ojos en blanco, pensando lo obvio: _Se trata de Chouji_.

Los tres descendieron hábilmente por el tronco del grueso árbol en el que se encontraban, aterrizando suavemente sobre las grandes raíces que emergían desde debajo de la tierra. Shikamaru cayó primero sobre una cercana a la base del tronco, Ino le siguió cayendo ligeramente a su lado y Chouji un poco más alejado del árbol pero en la misma ancha raíz que Shikamaru, aún sonriendo.

—¿Qué comeremos? —Shikamaru abrió su mochila y extrajo de ésta una lata.

Mostrándosela a su amigo replicó vergonzosamente —Algo ligero, fácil de preparar y no perecedero —Chouji miró con decepción la lata, si había algo que odiaba de las misiones era la comida. Escasa y asquerosa.

—Mmm... suena delicioso —exclamó el Akimichi con sarcasmo, dejándose caer rendido contra el suelo. Ino rió.

—No te preocupes Chouji —palmeó ligeramente la espalda del chico— cuando regresemos podrás usar los cupones que te di para comer gratis en Ichiraku y Barbacoa Q —el castaño asintió. El comentario pareció animarlo levemente.

Ino caminó y arrebató la sopa de las manos de su amigo, contemplo el objeto —¿Sopa de pollo? —Shikamaru asintió—. Bien, yo la prepararé. Chouji pásame la olla y una cuchara —el chico abrió su mochila y del interior sacó ambos objetos.

—Toma —se los entregó a Ino y esta descendió de un corto salto de la raíz al suelo firme, en el cual se dispuso a encender el fuego una vez ya alejada del árbol. Shikamaru la siguió mientras que Chouji permaneció sentado lamentando su suerte. Removiendo la tierra debajo suyo con sus pies, una y otra vez. ¡Dios como odiaba esa comida enlatada asquerosa!.

La joven, mientras tanto, sacó un kunai y comenzó deslizar el filo de éste por el borde de la lata, intentando abrirla. Shikamaru la observó hacerlo una y otra vez, ejerciendo más fuerza algunas veces que otras, sin lograr siquiera hacer un pequeño tajo al metal.

El moreno extendió la mano, aburrido —¿Quieres que la abra?

Ino apartó la lata de la mano de su amigo —¡No! Yo puedo hacerlo.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un bostezo, sentándose en el suelo junto al fuego y la olla —Como quieras.

Por cinco minutos más Ino continuó golpeando la punta del kunai contra la tapa de la lata sin lograr resultado alguno —¡Estúpida lata! ¡A quien se le ocurre hacerla tan dura!

—Es para que se conserve —masculló el moreno distraído contemplando las nubes, cruzando las piernas contra su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos contra el suelo para reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y poder así ver con mejor claridad el firmamento, y la expresión de Ino quien continuaba de pié a su lado.

—¡¿Para que se conserve?! ¡¿Hasta cuando?! ¡¿El fin del mundo?! —exclamó destilando sarcasmo en sus palabras. Shikamaru rió ante sus tonterías de siempre.

—No, lo estás intentando mal —Ino frustrada dejó caer la lata, la cual aterrizó en el espacio que se formaba entre las piernas cruzadas de él. Shikamaru la tomó perezosamente y sacando un kunai de los suyos la abrió en una suave tajada. La rubia lo miró indignada, arrebatando el objeto de sus manos y vertiendo el contenido en el agua de la olla sobre el fuego.

—No entiendo... ¿que hice mal? —refunfuñó observando la lata ahora vacía. Dándola vuelta en sus manos.

—Hay un borde frágil para cortar —señaló la ahora grieta—, por ahí es más fácil traspasar el metal. Es mas delgado.

Ino se dejó caer a su lado, rendida y arrojó la lata al suelo, comenzando a revolver la olla frente a ella, una y otra vez —No es justo, yo no sé todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo las sabes tú?

—No lo sé —murmuró no mirándola a ella sino a las nubes que vagaban lenta y suavemente sobre sus cabezas—, creo que mi papá me lo enseñó cuando era más chico.

Por un instante Ino contempló a Shikamaru en silencio, vestigios de un hilo anterior de pensamiento resurgió en su conciencia. La mención del padre de su amigo la había evocado, recordando lo que había estado pensando minutos antes preguntó:

—¿Cómo se hizo tu padre las cicatrices de su rostro? —el chico, quien había estado contemplando el cielo hasta el momento, desvió sus ojos caoba a ella.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

—Oh. En una misión —la chica enarcó una ceja. Recurriendo nuevamente al sarcasmo para expresar su descontento con la poca elaboración de la respuesta de su amigo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Y yo que creía que un gato lo había arañado... —aunque, por tonto que sonara, eso había creído de niña cuando había conocido a Shikaku por primera vez por medio de su padre.

Shikamaru bufó —Qué problemática eres...

—No, tú eres el idiota. Es obvio que fue en una misión que le sucedió eso.

—Bien, bien —masculló rendido—. Fue en una misión con tu padre y el de Chouji, eso me dijo a mí. Fueron emboscados, aparentemente, y los tomaron desprevenidos.

Ino oyó atenta—¿Y?

—Y tu padre había usado el Shintenshin no Jutsu en uno de los sujetos y Chouza y él estaban protegiendo su cuerpo mientras peleaban con los demás pero en un momento de distracción uno de los enemigos alcanzó el cuerpo de tu padre —los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Y mi padre y Choza acudieron lo más rápido posible a su lado y lograron apartarlo pero el sujeto alcanzó a mi padre con su espada dentada... Y bueno, te imaginas el resto.

Ino continuaba observándolo sorprendida, sin poder siquiera emitir palabra alguna. Shikaku le había salvado la vida a su padre, el rostro perfecto de su padre permanecía intacto a cambio de las heridas de Shikaku. Quizá ella no hubiera nacido si las cosas no hubieran resultado de esa forma, ahora mismo, ella no existiría. Y quien sabe cuantas ocasiones similares pudieron haber alterado la historia de sus vidas, la de ella y la de sus amigos. Quizá, ella, Chouji y Shikamaru no se hubieran encontrado si todo no hubiera ocurrido como ocurrió.

—Vaya... —exclamó estupefacta. Shikamaru la observó en silencio sabiendo que Ino había comprendido el significado de un instante, de un breve momento fugaz capaz de cambiarlo todo. Si Asuma no hubiera fallecido, si aquella vez Chouji no hubiera sobrevivido, si él mismo hubiera muerto en una misión o Ino, si no hubieran vencido a Hidan, o el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho, todo eso condicionaba su existencia, sus vidas. Sus pasados y su porvenir. No sólo los suyos sino el de las futuras generaciones también, el futuro de los clanes Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara. Todo podría cambiar en un instante, más aún en su turbulento estilo de vida. Donde cualquier segundo podía ser crítico, el último.

Ino entonces volvió a dirigir la mirada a su amigo, quien le miraba nuevamente al cielo, distraído —Y dime, Shika ¿Tu mamá ya conocía a tu papá cuando eso sucedió?

El moreno, una vez más volvió a mirarla a ella —Si.

—¿Y no le importó? Digo, las cicatrices... —susurró, no había querido sonar superficial pero tenía la sensación de que esa había sido exactamente la impresión que le había dado a Shikamaru.

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Nah. Después de todo, están juntos y llevan ya 21 años de matrimonio. No se como hizo para soportar a mi problemática madre tantos años pero lo logra. Debo darle crédito por eso.

Ino rió— Haces parecer como si tu madre fuera terrible.

—A veces lo es... sólo tienes que hacerla enfadar, lo cual no es difícil. Más o menos como tú —la joven muchacha fingió enfado y golpeó, no realmente fuerte, el hombro de su amigo a puño cerrado mientras que con la otra mano continuaba revolviendo la sopa. Shikamaru bufó pero no dijo nada.

—Pienso que es genial que tu mamá quiera a tu papá sin importar las cicatrices de su rostro —comentó la muchacha distraída revolviendo nuevamente la sopa y viendo el espeso líquido marrón arremolinarse en el interior de la olla. El chico posó sus profundos ojos color chocolate en ella, examinando la conducta de su amiga cuidadosamente—. Eso significa que le importa mucho.

—Supongo... —concedió Shikamaru, no sabía porque pero sentía que esta cuestión tenía un trasfondo, que Ino se reservaba algo que deseaba decir en voz alta.

Finalmente lo hizo —Si algo así me sucediera ¿qué sería de mi?

—Ino no le pasará nada a tu rostro —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—¡Podría pasarle Shikamaru! ¡Podría arruinarse en cualquier misión, como sucedió con tu padre!! Y entonces nadie querría acercárseme porque ya no sería bonita y bella.

El moreno suspiró, desviando la mirada al cielo —Yo me acercaría... —dijo en un casi susurro. Ino se sorprendió ante la respuesta de él pero no respondió porque sabía que Shikamaru no había terminado—. Estoy seguro de que Chouji también se acercaría a ti. No todo tiene que ver con la apariencia, Ino, sólo que eres muy terca para aceptarlo.

La rubia sonrió pero no dijo nada, las palabras de Shikamaru habían sido lo que ella necesitaba. Lo que había querido oír, y sabía que su amigo no las había dicho por eso, lo cual la hacía más feliz, sino porque realmente creía en ellas. Porque era lo que sentía, la verdad, al menos su verdad.

En ese instante Chouji se acercó a ambos, sentándose junto a Shikamaru y observando no muy satisfecho la olla de sopa —¿Ya está la comida?

Ino lo miró y sonrió, sirviendo en un pequeño recipiente una cantidad considerablemente mayor a la que acababa de servirle a Shikamaru —Si, toma.

Chouji tomó el recipiente entre sus manos y observó, haciéndolo girar, con desconfianza su contenido . Realmente odiaba la sopa instantánea —Gracias.

Shikamaru palmeó su espalda —Es lo que hay, amigo. Lo siento.

El Akimichi asintió —Lo sé —y sin decir más comenzó a engullir el, en su opinión, mísero plato de sopa. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru lo imitaron, Ino leyendo la lata del piso de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué haces mujer? —la joven desvió la mirada a su amigo, apartándola del pequeño objeto de metal.

—Nada —el Nara arrebató tomó la lata y la metió vacía en su mochila. Ino lo miró desconcertada —¿Qué haces?

Él se encogió de hombros, bebiendo el último sorbo de su tazón —Evito que sigas leyendo la información nutricional. No sirve de nada que leas las calorías mientras comes, además, es estúpido.

Ino se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué tiene de malo querer cuidar mi figura?

Shikamaru imitó su conducta —Que no debes exagerar, tú le dices a Chouji que no coma demasiado porque le puede hacer mal y tu haces exactamente lo mismo, sólo que opuesto.

—¡No lo hago! —Chouji se puso de pie e inmediatamente lo hizo Shikamaru. Ambos sacudieron la tierra de sus pantalones.

—Si lo haces —replicó mirando hacia arriba, hacia la copa del árbol del que habían descendido—. Ahora debemos irnos...

Ino rápidamente se puso de pié, sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo con su amigo por un tema tan tonto y trivial. _El que exagera es él_, pensó indiferente. Y comenzó a recoger las cosas, colocándolas nuevamente en su mochila y la de Shikamaru y Chouji, respectivamente.

—¿Listo? —cuestionó el moreno, los dos asintieron. Y de un ágil salto aterrizaron en la rama más baja del árbol y comenzaron a ascender hasta alcanzar algunas ramas más altas. Los tres miraron hacia delante y retomaron su formación, quedando nuevamente Chouji al frente, y Shikamaru e Ino más atrás, lado a lado.

Y así, volvieron a encaminarse hacia el norte del país, de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, cada vez más cerca.


	37. Hostilidad y hospitalidad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

37/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 37, que espero les guste. Y como siempre quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! Y más aún gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review con su opinión, aprecio mucho su honestidad y sepan que no me molesta ni ofende en lo más mínimo. De hecho, para eso sirven los reviews, para que ustedes puedan hacerme saber lo que piensan, cómo perciben la historia, y yo pueda tomarlo en cuenta para mejorar. De eso se trata, al menos para mi, y espero que no dejen de hacerlo. Y se que a veces los capítulos dan la sensación de no avanzar demasiado, perdón si los encuentran cortos, no era mi intención. Simplemente intenté que cada capítulo, además de seguir una linealidad y el hilo de la historia, pudieran tener un cierre cada uno por sí mismo ya que son demasiados y temía que se cansaran o aburrieran. Además intenté, durante la primera parte más que nada, transmitir los idas y vueltas de la relación de ambos, y se que parece siempre que vuelve todo al mismo punto pero intenté con sutileza ir borrando los límites de la relación compleja que comparten, poco a poco, y quizá los avances son muy ligeros, o al menos esa es la impresión que da. No intento justifcarme, simplemente quería explicar el porque la hice de esta forma. Me gustaría seguir leyendo sus opiniones. Espero que los próximos capítulos les sean de su agrado, empezando por este. Y perdón por extenderme tanto. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXVII

"Hostilidad y hospitalidad"

Llegaron, sin contratiempo ni problema alguno, con la muerte del día. La tenue luz diurna siendo consumida lentamente por la oscuridad inmensa y eterna de la noche. El sol se había perdido rápidamente en el horizonte y con él la llegada de las primeras estrellas. El firmamento había abandonado paulatinamente su apacible color celeste dejando paso a un intenso púrpura, el cual en cuestión de instantes, de forma imperceptible, se convirtió en un impenetrable negro. Con la luna en lo más alto trazando alargadas sombras a su alrededor. A lo lejos, comenzaban a vislumbrar las primeras casas del pequeño poblado.

El lugar parecía apacible, no había señal de peligro alguno, de enemigo alguno al acecho. Las distintas casas repartidas irregularmente sobre el terreno estaban en silencio. Los pequeños jardines vacíos, así como también las calles. Sólo las luces en las ventanas aseguraban la presencia de gente en sus hogares. Resultaba demasiado sospechoso, tanta tranquilidad, tanto silencio. Cierto, ya era de noche y probablemente la mayoría de las personas hubiera preferido refugiarse en la seguridad de sus casa a vagar a solas por aquellas callejuelas de tierra desoladas, pero aún así, resultaba extraño. No era tan tarde aún, apenas si serían las 8. Ni siquiera era hora de la cena, entonces ¿dónde estaban todos?.

—¿Cómo sabremos cual es la casa? —preguntó Ino mirando a su alrededor, nadie. No había nadie cerca, ni un movimiento.

—No lo sé —admitió Shikamaru, examinando casa por casa en busca de alguna indicación, de alguna señal—. No debería ser difícil, el hombre que escribió el manuscrito era alguien popular aquí. Cualquiera en el pueblo debería conocer la dirección de su hija.

Chouji asintió —Pero no hay nadie a quien preguntar —dijo señalando lo obvio. El moreno dejó escapar un sonido de frustración.

—Eso parece, y podrían tomar mal nuestra llegada si golpeamos las puertas de sus casas a esta hora.

—¡Pero no tenemos opción! —exclamó Ino. El Nara, con un gesto de la mano, señaló al frente.

—Quizá si la tengamos... —Ino y Chouji siguieron la dirección en que su amigo señalaba. Allí, delante de ellos, había una casa algo más grande que el resto, con las luces de las ventanas encendidas y un cartel que leía alojamiento sobre la puerta.

El Akimichi sonrió —¡Preguntemos allí! —Shikamaru e Ino asintieron y los tres se encaminaron al interior de la pequeña posada. Siendo el moreno el primero en entrar.

Una vez dentro vislumbraron un rústico mostrador de madera junto a una escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso, detrás de éste se encontraba una anciana mujer sentada, con ambos codos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, dormida. Su aspecto algo decrépito y, sin embargo, detrás de sus arrugas aún podían verse las finas facciones que una vez pertenecieron a una mujer probablemente bella. Su suave respiración acompasada eventualmente dejaba escapar un leve ronquido que hizo a Ino reír suavemente.

—¿Crees que debamos despertarla? —preguntó Chouji observando con detenimiento la figura de la mujer descansar plácidamente sobre el mostrador. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía deseos se hacerlo, pero no veía otra forma de solucionar su pequeño problema por lo que deberían interrumpir su apacible descanso.

Los tres se acercaron lentamente —¿Señora? —la mujer no respondió por lo que Shikamaru insistió una vez más subiendo levemente el tono de su voz—. ¿Señora?

Ino dio un golpecito contra la mesa esperando que la mujer reaccionara, pero no lo hizo —No creen que esté muerta ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru la miró como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande que pudiera habérsele ocurrido, y de hecho, lo hizo —Ino la gente muerta no ronca, de hecho no respira así que lo veo difícil que haya fallecido.

Chouji rió ante la aclaración de Shikamaru e Ino dirigió a ambos una mirada de fastidio. ¡¿Por qué debían actuar como completos idiotas?! ¡Solo porque ella fuera mujer no significaba que debieran tratarla como si fuera tonta! Aunque debía admitir que el comentario había sido bastante estúpido en sí, pero no lo diría en voz alta. No les daría la razón, nunca lo haría.

—Bueno, genio, entonces despiértala. No tenemos toda la noche —exclamó enfurruñada. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—¡No se despierta! —la joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es porque lo estás haciendo mal —lo apartó de un empujón, ubicándose ella frente al escritorio—. Déjame a mi.

Inclinó su rostro hacia delante, con sigilo, examinando la expresión de la mujer. Debía estar soñando algo agradable pues en sus labios había una sonrisa y sus facciones parecían relajadas, odiaba tener que hacer aquello, pero algo debía hacerse. Tomó aire y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con ambas manos, simultáneamente gritando a todo pulmón, con su voz más potente y chillona —¡¡Despierteeeeeeeee!!

Shikamaru y Chouji la miraron horrorizados, los métodos poco ortodoxos de Ino harían que los echaran del pueblo. Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, la mujer no dio un salto –como habitualmente cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho si hubiera sido despertada de esa forma- sino que simplemente parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar sus pequeños ojos azules en los de Ino. Al verla, inmediatamente se incorporó, entonces Shikamaru notó la tensión en los hombros de la mujer y la expresión de miedo en su rostro.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Ino con una sonrisa, la mujeres torció el gesto y se alejó de Ino como si fuera peligrosa. La muchacha la observó desconcertada y luego miró a Shikamaru en busca de alguna razón lógica para la actitud de la mujer. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, tan desconcertado como su amiga por aquello.

—¿Quieren una habitación? —preguntó la mujer, dejando entrever cierto tono de hostilidad en sus palabras. Ino miró a Chouji en busca de ayuda pero éste no dijo nada, no se movió, continuó observando a la mujer confundido.

—No —contestó Shikamaru con un tono calmo y sereno—. Queríamos saber donde vive —sacó el papel y releyó el nombre— Chiyo Hanari, hija de Hayato Hanari.

La expresión de miedo de la mujer se acentuó aún más —¡Déjennos en paz!

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja _¿Eh?_ —No queremos molestarlos simplemente queríamos saber donde vive esta mujer.

—¡Dejen a esa pobre gente en paz! ¡Son gente honesta! —Shikamaru la observó aún más desconcertado ¡¿De qué demonios hablaba esa mujer?!

—No entiende, somos shinobi —intervino Ino y la mujer retrocedió un paso.

—¡Como todos los demás que atacaron! —los tres la miraron con incredulidad. Finalmente comprendiendo lo que la mujer insinuaba.

—Somos de Konoha —explicó entonces Shikamaru—. Ella misma nos contactó para que nos hiciéramos cargo del manuscrito.

La anciana los miró con desconfianza —¡¿Por qué debería creerles?

Ino, harta, dio un paso al frente. Su mirada revelaba claro fastidio —¡Estúpida mujer! Si hubiéramos venido a atacarlos no habríamos pasado por esta posada a preguntar ni a decir nuestras intenciones, hubiéramos atacado y listo.

La anciana pareció entender la lógica detrás de las palabras de Ino pues sus facciones se suavizaron y sus ojos pequeños, antes desbordantes de terror, parecían ahora casi amables. La rubia sonrió, satisfecha, viendo que sus palabras habían logrado su cometido. Shikamaru y Chouji simplemente la miraron con incredulidad, resultaba increíble ver como Ino _siempre_ se salía con la suya. Aún en las situaciones más absurdas y extrañas. Ella siempre lograba lo que quería, a toda costa.

—¡Entonces ustedes son quienes vienen a llevarse el manuscrito! —exclamó la mujer haciendo una cortés reverencia. Shikamaru asintió.

—¿Podría decirnos donde la podemos encontrar? —preguntó Ino comenzando a impacientarse, aquella mujer estaba haciéndoles perder el tiempo y ellos no tenían tiempo que perder.

—¡Oh! Claro, al final de la calle. La pequeña casa de tejas azules... —los tres asintieron, mascullaron un "gracias" desganado y se marcharon, ansiosos de abandonar aquel lugar y la extraña viejecita fastidiosa que atendía allí.

Una vez afuera siguieron la indicación, resultó inmediatamente fácil identificar la casa. Sus tejas color azul claro eran las únicas en los alrededores y, afortunadamente para ellos, había luces encendidas que podían verse desde las ventanas. Lo que indicaba que probablemente la mujer se encontrara en casa, haciendo las cosas un poco más fáciles para ellos.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente y esperaron, podían oír desde el interior sonidos, por lo que estaban seguros que alguien se encontraba allí. Por un momento temieron lo peor, que alguien hubiera atacado, pero toda preocupación se disipó al instante en que la puerta se abrió y del interior de la casa apareció una joven de pequeña contextura, no demasiado alta, con delicadas facciones femeninas, grandes ojos verdes y corto cabello caoba con las puntas despuntadas. Sonriendo. La muchacha no era nada de lo que habían esperado, habían imaginado alguien de más avanzada edad y menos bonita quizá.

—¿Si? —preguntó a los tres, su voz melodiosa acorde a su apariencia alegre. Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas antes de explicar el motivo de su visita, del cual se encargó Shikamaru.

—Nos enviaron de Konoha... para buscar un manuscrito —la joven inmediatamente asintió, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos pasar al interior de su morada, tranquilamente, como si los hubiera estado esperando. Quizá, probablemente, así fuera.

—Soy Chiyo —se presentó. Ino sonrió animadamente, extendiendo la mano a Chiyo, la cual tomó en la suya gustosa.

—Ino, y estos son Chouji y Shikamaru —Chiyo sonrió. Su expresión de alivio.

—Un gusto —replicó—. No saben lo feliz que estoy de que estén aquí. Desde que mi padre murió la aldea ha sido una pesadilla. Hemos sido atacados repetidas veces por personas que querían el fruto de la investigación de mi padre. Una y otra vez, debo admitir que hemos sido afortunados en salir con vida. Pero ya casi no confiamos en extraños, cualquier viajero resulta una probable amenaza y estamos siempre en guardia. No podemos vivir así...

Ino sonrió —Nos dimos cuenta de la desconfianza —la mujer se disculpó por ello, realmente arrepentida.

—¡Lo lamento! No es justo para muchos, ser tan poco hospitalarios. Solíamos ser una aldea apacible pero ya no.

Entonces la puerta sonó una vez más y la joven, disculpándose un instante, se acercó a abrirla. Un hombre de aspecto cansino y profundos ojos grises ingresó a la casa, suspirando y arrastrando los pies a causa del agotamiento. Sin embargo se detuvo en sus pasos al comprobar que no estaban solos, su cuerpo se envaró y su mirada vagó hacia la joven, la cual sonrió en respuesta.

—Cariño —dijo afectuosamente al hombre, Ino entonces notó la alianza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ambos—, éstos son los shinobi de Konoha que vinieron por el manuscrito de mi padre.

La tensión en el cuerpo del hombre pareció desvanecerse y en sus labios delgados y tensos se dibujó una amable sonrisa. Extendió su mano a los tres —Un gusto, soy Kouta —los tres la estrecharon en un gesto cortes.

—¡Yo soy Ino! Y estos son Chouji y Shikamaru —el hombre inclinó la cabeza levemente, sujetando a su esposa por la cintura y pegándola contra su costado. Chiyo le sonrió felizmente, volviéndose inmediatamente a sus invitados.

—Kouta y yo queríamos intentar tener un bebé —confesó tímidamente, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de un suave color rosado— pero pensamos que es demasiado peligroso hacerlo en esta situación.

Ino asintió, sintiendo simpatía por la joven chica— No te preocupes. Nos llevaremos el manuscrito y puedes estar segura de que estará en buenas manos.

Chiyo asintió —Gracias. Es muy importante para mí, es lo último que dejó mi padre y sé que el querría que se le diera un buen uso. Pero, por favor, en agradecimiento, acepten mi hospitalidad. Pronto prepararé la cena, sería un honor que se quedaran. Deben estar cansados y pueden sentirse libres de usar nuestro baño para asearse. Además, tenemos un cuarto extra. Podrían pasar la noche aquí si lo quisieran.

La sonrisa de Ino se extendió de lado a lado de su rostro y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera declinar la invitación, Ino aceptó feliz y gustosa. Emocionada de poder darse un baño caliente y dormir en una cómoda cama, en lugar de una horrible bolsa de dormir —¡Claro, sería un placer!

Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada de reproche pero la rubia la ignoró deliberadamente, volviendo inmediatamente sus ojos azules a Chiyo quien sonrió amablemente a los tres.

—Entonces empezaré a preparar la comida, pueden darse un baño antes o después de cenar, como gusten. El baño queda al final del pequeño pasillo y la puerta a la izquierda es la habitación de huéspedes. Pasen y dejen sus cosas.

Chouji sonrió realmente agradecido —¡Muchas gracias!

Los tres recogieron sus mochilas del suelo y se encaminaron por el pequeño pasillo indicado hasta la última habitación cuya puerta se encontraba a la izquierda, como Chiyo había indicado, al lado de la puerta que probablemente diera al baño. Abrieron lentamente la puerta, la cual crujió suavemente, y entraron. El interior era pequeño, reducido. Al lado de la entrada había un ropero y en la pared opuesta a la entrada había un ventana, no muy grande ni muy chiquita y contra esta misma pared una cama de una plaza. Paralela a esta se encontraba otra cama, del mismo tamaño lo suficientemente alejada de la primera como para que cupiera una cama más en medio de ambas. Y allí se encontraba, en medio, un colchón contra el piso. Arreglado con una vieja almohada, algunas mantas y frazadas. Y el mismo edredón desgastado de las dos camas.

Ino, rápidamente, corrió a la cama junto a la ventana depositando sus cosas sobre esta, clamándola como suya —¡Aquí dormiré yo! —canturreo. Shikamaru y Chouji negaron con la cabeza. Su amiga podía ser realmente infantil.

—Tú toma la cama, amigo —ofreció Shikamaru.

—No, no. Tómala tú —replicó Chouji pero el moreno ya se había ubicado sobre el viejo colchón—. Gracias—dijo entonces.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —No hay problema.

Ino se incorporó de un salto —¡Iré a darme un baño!

Shikamaru se dejó caer de espaldas contra el colchón, dando a entender sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, que él descansaría allí, hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Posiblemente se bañara después de que Ino terminara. Si es que acaso terminaba antes de la cena.

—Yo iré a ver si Chiyo necesita ayuda con la cena —anunció Chouji atravesando la puerta de camino a la cocina. Ino desapareció detrás de él, dejando a Shikamaru nuevamente solo. Y rendido al cansancio. Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, su respiración comenzó a acompasarse y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se distendieron. El silencio era absoluto, tanto que hasta podía oír el débil repiqueteo del latido de su propio corazón. La soledad de la habitación le traía paz, tranquilidad. Le daba un instante de reflexión, uno que realmente necesitaba.

Chouji e Ino eran personas muy diferentes, además de las diferencias obvias. Su amigo era alguien simple, parecido a él, con una lógica racional. Despreocupado, honesto, casi transparente. Sencillo y estar en compañía de él resultaba refrescante pues Chouji no tenía esa compulsión que tenía Ino de llenar todos los silencios. Con él no necesitaba forzarse a entablar una conversación, no necesitaba mantener una apariencia. Ellos, a su manera, se entendían. En cambio Ino era radicalmente diferente en ese aspecto. Ino no era transparente, sólo en algunas ocasiones y la mayoría de ellas triviales, no era sencilla. Su lógica no tenía lógica alguna. Era absurda, irracional, demasiado emocional a veces, demasiado impulsiva. No soportaba el silencio, odiaba el mutismo. Ella necesitaba quebrarlo, en todo momento, ya fuese hablando de cosas sin sentido o de cosas realmente importantes para ella. Era del tipo de persona que inunda de su presencia cada lugar que pisa, como si con cada paso derramara su esencia a su alrededor. Afectando, de forma negativa o positiva, al mismo tiempo, a todos aquellos que estuvieran próximos a ella. Imposible de ser ignorada, Ino se aseguraba de serlo. Pero esa cualidad resultaba también agobiante, la joven rubia era como una gran ola implacable que arrasaba por encima de todos. Sin piedad, sin vergüenza. Y eso era justamente lo sofocante de su persona. Eso era justamente lo que lo asfixiaba de Ino, y ella lo empujaba al límite. A cada momento, para dejarlo pendiendo del filo sin permitirle caer de un lado o del otro de la línea.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, lentamente, el suave crujido acompañando el movimiento de la puerta. Unos pasos desnudos ingresaron a la habitación seguidos de un suave y constante –casi imperceptible- tamborileo. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la imagen que encontró acabó de barrer con toda su paciencia y cordura. Ino permanecía allí, en la misma habitación que él, sólo cubierta por una pequeña toalla. La cual apenas llegaba a su pecho y cubría hasta debajo de su cola, dejando entrever la delgada y esbelta figura de la joven, el contorno de sus pechos apenas cubiertos y la carnosa forma de sus muslos. Su pálida piel tersa salpicada de pequeñas gotas cristalinas, las cuales reflejaban la luz y corrían pícaramente a su antojo por su curvilíneo cuerpo adhiriendo su larga cabellera rubia –empapada- a la silueta de su espalda.

Miró el suelo, en un intento de apartar su mirada de ella, siguiendo el camino de gotas de agua contra la madera pero una vez más sus ojos terminaron en ella. En sus delicados tobillos y pequeños pies. Suspiró, sabía que Ino lo hacía adrede. Sabía que intentaba ver su reacción y sabía también que lo hacía sólo por él. Lo cual en cierta forma algo retorcida, en su opinión, le provocaba satisfacción. Lo cual era totalmente indebido. Y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo porque ella seguía empujándolo. Una y otra vez lo presionaba, lo ponía a prueba. Ponía a prueba su relación, su amistad. Él no debía verla de esa forma, esa era la cuestión central. ¿Cuál sería el inconveniente de pasearse de aquella forma enfrente de un amigo en todo caso? ¿Si la toalla que vestía no resultaba más reveladora que el atuendo que habitualmente usaba? En teoría, ninguno. Porque, efectivamente, se trataba de un amigo. Y un amigo jamás debería sentirse atraído por ella. Chouji no lo hacía... entonces ¿por qué debía él? En todo caso, lo hacía. Y no podía evitarlo. Y odiaba la impotencia que eso aparejaba.


	38. Intruso

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

38/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá subiendo la continuación de "Grietas", el capítulo 38, que espero les guste. Bueno, como siempre quería agradecerles a todos por seguir mi modesta historia que es el resultado más de esfuerzo que cualquier otra cosa y el hecho que haya quienes la lean me anima, y mucho. Gracias. Y gracias también por corregirme cuando estoy equivocada, por señalarme los errores, en que podría mejorar y también por alentarme tanto. De verdad lo aprecio. ¡Gracias a todos! Y espero que hasta el momento la historia les vaya gustando y que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXVIII

"Intruso"

Debía admitirlo, por vanidosa que sonara, siempre había disfrutado ser el centro de atención. Recibir constantemente la apreciación de los demás, principalmente de aquellos del sexo opuesto. Y oír los cumplidos hacia su persona, hacia su figura y hacia su belleza. La hacían sentirse poderosa, generaban en ella una corriente satisfactoria que no podía explicar. El sentirse observada, admirada, deseada e inalcanzable, insuflaba su ego. Y resultaba innecesario aseverar que el recibir el resultado opuesto, el ser completamente ignorada, la enfurecía. Y la frustraba de manera inigualable. Por ello se encontraba intentando comprender el significado de lo sucedido. ¿Qué había hecho mal? No tenía sentido. Se había paseado delante de él, provocativamente, había fingido total indiferencia ante su mirada –dándole a él espacio suficiente para observarla, contemplarla y admirarla-, lo había tentado, intentado incitar, había hecho lo impensable y no había funcionado. No había logrado obtener una reacción positiva de Shikamaru, y debía admitir que no había sido fácil. Nunca antes había dejado ver tanto de su cuerpo a un hombre. Aunque en cierto modo la toalla no cubriera menos de lo que cubría su habitual atuendo, la implicación debajo de la toalla, la desnudez sólo cubierta por algo tan fácilmente removible, había hecho el momento un poco más intenso. Y aún así él no había respondido, como ella había esperado que lo hiciera. Como, probablemente, cualquier hombre hubiera hecho. No había mostrado el menor signo de incomodidad ni de curiosidad o sorpresa. Nada, sólo apatía y desinterés como siempre. Indiferencia y aburrimiento. Y el asunto la irritaba. De sobremanera.

Era cierto, debía admitir, que no era la primera vez que Shikamaru la veía así. Chouji también lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, la mayoría de estas situaciones se habían dado de forma accidental y aunque ella había intentado evitarlas poco éxito había tenido. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Era normal, al menos en sus vidas, en su mundo, enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones. Ella era mujer, sus compañeros hombres y debían compartir demasiadas misiones juntos. Pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. A veces, dormir en la misma tienda, en la misma bolsa de dormir, en la misma cama. Fingir estar juntos, en algunas ocasiones, todo por el bien de la misión. En efecto, ser shinobi significaba renunciar a la privacidad y forzar la intimidad a límites insospechados. Ya fuera física o emocionalmente. Resultaba inevitable no establecer lazos con aquellos que la rodeaban, con aquellos con quienes había crecido, en este caso: Chouji y Shikamaru. Pero aún así, esas situaciones accidentales se habían dado hacía demasiado ya. A la tierna edad de 12 años, donde ninguno conocía el deseo físico por el otro. Donde toda atracción se limitaba al amor platónico, casto y libre de pasión. Y estaba segura que, de todas formas, ese no había sido el caso de ellos. Del equipo 10. Pues no había habido amor platónico entre ninguno de ellos, nada en absoluto. Sólo camaradería, complicidad y, unos años más adelante, amistad. Sólo eso, eso los había mantenido como el fuerte equipo que eran. Eso los había mantenido equilibrados, unidos, la ausencia de lazos demasiado intensos entre algunos –no todos- de los miembros del equipo. Y la fachada de seguir todo igual los mantenía de la misma forma. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que hubiera hecho si Shikamaru hubiera reaccionado como ella esperaba. No había pensado en las consecuencias para el equipo, y por su falta de reacción ahora estaba agradecida. Aunque, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar el amargo sabor en la lengua de la decepción y el rechazo. De no sentirse deseada.

Miró más allá de su cama. Cerca suyo, en la cama próxima dormía Chouji, aunque de éste sólo podía ver el gran bulto de sábanas blancas desgastadas que era su amigo y el suave movimiento de su redondeado pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente. Acompasado a su suave respiración. Asomó su rostro, entonces, al borde de la cama y miró hacia el piso. Allí, en medio de ambas camas, sobre un viejo colchón, se encontraba descansando Shikamaru. Explayado sobre la superficie de la colchoneta, sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados así como sus piernas estiradas despreocupadamente, las sábanas a sus pies. Sus párpados suavemente cerrados y su boca entreabierta dejando escapar un suave ronquido de vez en cuando. Su expresión de completa despreocupación, tanto que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño, uno perezoso. Y la idea sonsacó a Ino una sonrisa de sus labios. Shikamaru era gracioso.

—¿Shika? —lo llamó pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un furtivo ronquido. Ante la situación dejó escapar una suave y casi silente carcajada. Su amigo era verdaderamente increíble. Aún así no apartó su vista de él, había algo relajante en la imagen del moreno durmiendo. Sus facciones relajadas le provocaban paz por lo que continuó observándolo unos minutos más. Hasta que, de pronto, oyó un suave crujido seguido de un leve golpeteo constante. Le tomó unos segundos notar que el sonido provenía del techo.

Sacó su kunai debajo de la almohada y extendió su mano al hombro del Nara, el cual sacudió lentamente —¡Shikamaru! —chistó. Éste se revolvió incomodo pero no despertó —¡Shikamaru! —volvió a susurrar en un tono demandante. Ésta vez Shikamaru abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué? —la rubia señaló hacia arriba con el kunai en mano.

—¡Hay alguien en el techo! —el chico se incorporó de inmediato y tomó su porta kunai debajo del colchón y rápidamente lo sujetó a su muslo derecho. Ino se incorporó e hizo lo mismo.

—Despierta a Chouji —le ordenó él, la joven rubia asintió y corrió sigilosamente junto a la cama de su amigo, sacudiéndolo violentamente hasta lograr despertarlo. Éste, una vez alerta comenzó a buscar sus armas. Los tres se reunieron en el centro de la habitación.

—Ino, tú ve a la habitación de Chiyo y Kouta y encárgate de que no les suceda nada. Chouji y yo subiremos al techo a ver de que se trata.

La joven muchacha asintió e inmediatamente se marchó, decepcionada de ser apartada del foco de acción. Realmente odiaba cuando la relegaban a la retaguardia, dejándola a cargo de una simple tarea de protección.

Salió disparada de la habitación hacia el cuarto de la joven muchacha y su esposo, sin molestarse siquiera en golpear irrumpió bruscamente. Ambos despertaron de su sueño y la miraron desconcertados, Ino jadeó —Hay alguien en el techo.

Chiyo se incorporó, asustada —¡¿Qué?!

La rubia asintió —No se preocupen —hizo un ademán para que se calmaran. Kouta ya había salido de un salto de la cama y había comenzado a cambiarse mientras que Chiyo permanecía aterrada en la cama— Shikamaru y Chouji fueron a revisar. Yo estoy aquí para protegerlos —pero aunque sonó segura sabía que ninguno de los dos confiaba en su fortaleza ni la creían capaz de defenderlos en caso de una amenaza. Probablemente se debiera a su apariencia femenina y delicada, en todo caso lo encontraba odioso. Ella era capaz, probablemente más capaz que muchos otros shinobi.

Mientras tanto, ambos shinobi abrieron con sigilo la ventana y saltaron hacia fuera y hacia el techo, sirviéndose de la gruesa enredadera que se adhería a la pared trasera de la casa. Al llegar a las primeras tejas se encontraron con la silueta de una persona alta y fornida, aunque no podían distinguir demasiado debido a la oscuridad, sabían que se trataba de alguien del sexo masculino, probablemente oscilando en las edades entre 25 y 35 y que se trataba de un shinobi por la postura defensiva de su cuerpo.

El hombre pareció sorprendido de verlos, aparentemente no esperaba encontrarse con nadie más en la casa que los propietarios. No había esperado encontrar obstáculo alguno en su tarea por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes se apartaron uno a cada lado ágilmente y se voltearon inmediatamente para enfrentar una vez más al sujeto. El cual volvió a embestir contra ambos. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji aferraron fuertemente sus kunai, esperando el impacto.

Un golpe fuerte se oyó en el techo, Ino levantó la mirada alarmada, rogando por el bienestar de sus amigos. No sabía que esperar, no tenía idea que tipo de enemigo pudieran haberse encontrado sus compañeros en el techo, pero la sola idea de perderlos o de que algo malo les sucediera, la aterraba. Chiyo a su lado tembló.

—¿Estás segura de que pueden encargarse? —Ino se volteó a la joven sonriendo.

—¡Completamente! —exclamó enfatizando la confianza que tenía en los dos chicos—. No te preocupes, ellos se encargarán de todo.

Chiyo asintió, aún insegura. Otro golpe se volvió a oír sobre sus cabezas. Éste más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que algunos fragmentos de las vigas del techo cayeran en forma de polvo. Ino temió lo peor. _¡Que estén bien!_.

Shikamaru se incorporó, jadeando y limpiándose con el dorso de su mano el sudor de la frente. El sujeto era bastante primitivo, notó. En dos arremetidas y un ataque lo había descifrado por completo. Era del tipo frontal, del que rara vez piensa en una estrategia sino que delega todo a la fuerza y potencia. Rogando que ésta le otorgara la victoria con la que pudiera alzarse y llevarse el pergamino. Pero, en este caso, eso no sucedería.

—¡Chouji! —gritó al Akimichi, de pie a su lado a una distancia de dos metros. El castaño lo miró y con tan solo ver los ojos oscuros de su amigo comprendió.

Asintió, tomando un kunai lentamente. Sabía que era inútil, por más que lo intentara sería imposible usar alguna de sus técnicas pertenecientes al clan pues si lo hacía derrumbaría la casa. Por lo que se encargaría de la distracción adecuada para el plan de Shikamaru. Confiaba en su amigo y sabía que podía dejar el asunto plenamente en sus manos.

Tomó el kunai entre sus dedos y girándolo rápidamente lo arrojó al sujeto, el cual lo esquivó fácilmente, riendo confiado de su habilidad. Repitiendo la acción tomó otro y lo arrojó, y otro y otro. El shinobi retrocedió esquivando todos y cada uno de los ataques hasta que se detuvo, y el último impactó contra su hombro, clavándose en su carne.

—¡Aaarrrggggg! —bramó, Chouji arrojó otro enterrándolo en la pierna, el cual impactó en uno de los nervios haciéndolo flaquear. La sombra de Shikamaru sujetándolo todo el tiempo y forzándolo a imitarlo.

Ino entonces acudió en su ayuda —¡Shikamaru! —el moreno la miró de reojo.

—¿Ino que haces? —exclamó por encima de su hombro a la rubia, el hombre frente a él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Vine a ayudarlos! —el chico negó con la cabeza, el shinobi de pie delante de él reflejó el movimiento.

—Vete, vuelve con Chiyo y Kouta... puede ser una trampa, no debemos confiarnos —la muchacha vaciló—. ¡Hazlo!

—¡Está bien! —y sin decir más desapareció por la ventana más cercana y hacia el interior de la casa. Shikamaru continuó observando al sujeto frente a él.

—¿Quién te envía? —lo interrogó calmo, éste se negó a contestar. _Kage kubi shibari no jutsu_, conjuró entre pensamientos. Acto seguido una mano negra, surgida de entre las sombras comenzó a trepar por el cuerpo musculoso del sujeto, el cual la observó horrorizado incapaz de defenderse. Su cuerpo no respondía.

—¡No-no! —chilló viendo los dedos oscuros enroscarse alrededor de su cuello. Shikamaru retrajo la sombra un instante, postergando el golpe final, aquel que acabaría con la vida del sujeto.

—¿Vienes de parte de alguna aldea oculta? —la sombra se arrastró nuevamente por la piel, acariciando con sus yemas incorpóreas el cuello del shinobi. El hombre intentó zafarse pero sin éxito alguno.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritó—. No me envía nadie, se corrió el rumor de un pergamino que contiene una técnica desconocida.

Shikamaru asintió. _Entonces se trata de renegados y mercenarios únicamente_, pensó afirmando el agarre de la sombra en el cuello del sujeto. Éste se estremeció.

El moreno suspiró —El pergamino pertenece ahora a Konoha —y sin decir más deshizo el jutsu, su sombra retrayéndose hacia sí. El hombre cayó de rodillas jadeando. En cuestión de segundos se puso de pie y de un salto huyó, desapareciendo entre los árboles más lejanos.

Chouji miró a su amigo desconcertado —¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?

El Nara bostezó, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y contemplando la negrura de la noche —Porque así nos aseguraremos de que sepan que el pergamino lo tenemos nosotros y no Chiyo. Sólo así dejarán a esta gente en paz, debemos mañana a primera hora sacar este manuscrito del pueblo.

—Entiendo, tu plan es que nos sigan a nosotros —Shikamaru asintió.

—Es la única forma. Una vez en Konoha el manuscrito estará a salvo, nadie se atrevería a intentar robarlo. Menos aún mercenarios y shinobi de mala muerte como éstos.

Chouji se mostró de acuerdo y ambos descendieron rápidamente por la enredadera y hacia la ventana, una vez dentro de la habitación se encontraron con Ino, Chiyo y Kouta quienes esperaban ansiosos las noticias de Chouji y Shikamaru.

—¿Qué sucedió? —exclamó Ino corriendo a ambos, el moreno hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que se calmara.

—Tranquila mujer problemática... —masculló— todo está en orden. Mañana a primera hora nos llevaremos el manuscrito y no volverán a molestarlos jamás —dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja de jóvenes—. Me aseguré de eso.

Chiyo asintió, feliz y aliviada —¡Oh! ¡Gracias! No saben lo agradecida que estoy. Por favor descansen esta noche, mañana les espera un largo viaje de regreso.

—Largo, en efecto —masculló Shikamaru para sí. Dejándose caer nuevamente en el colchón en medio de ambas camas. Kouta y su esposa desaparecieron detrás de la puerta y todo quedó nuevamente en silencio, ni siquiera Ino rompió la calma y pronto el sueño lo acogió. Lenta y suavemente lo acunó hasta que perdió toda conciencia. Todo su ser se relajó y por un instante olvidó el mañana. Y el largo y peligroso camino de regreso que les esperaba. Lo olvidó todo, hasta sus propias preocupaciones y pensamientos equívocos.


	39. Sobre peleas y discusiones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

39/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy para no retrasarme y demorarlos demasiado voy a ser breve, aunque no por eso menos significativa. ¡Gracias! A todos, de verdad. Les estoy eternamente agradecida por su paciencia, por seguir mi historia y por sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XXXIX

"Sobre peleas y discusiones"

Partieron al alba, habiendo aceptado un desayuno por parte de Chiyo el cual consumieron rápidamente debido a su corto margen de tiempo –sonsacando un gruñido de frustración de Chouji. La formación era la misma, Shikamaru había decido que sería lo mejor y más seguro, siendo él quien cargara con el manuscrito atado a su muslo, oculto debajo de su porta kunai, Ino y Chouji estuvieron de acuerdo. Ubicándose inmediatamente en su posición correspondiente. Una vez los tres listos se marcharon, trasladándose por las copas de los árboles, dejando atrás la casa de la joven muchacha y su esposo, dejando atrás el pequeño pueblo, satisfechos de que una vez ellos lejos, los aldeanos tendrían paz.

Se mantenían alejados del camino mientras viajaban, tal como lo habían hecho durante el viaje de ida, sólo que esta vez había una diferencia. El trayecto de ida había sido apacible, tranquilo y sin inconveniente alguno, por supuesto esto Shikamaru lo había esperado. Dado que aún no tenían en posesión el manuscrito y ninguno de los enemigos sabía siquiera de su existencia. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora era clara la diferencia porque eran ellos quienes poseían el pergamino que aquellos shinobi errantes y mercenarios querían. Y resultaba obvio esperar un ataque, no hacerlo sería inocente, sería tonto y suicida.

Shikamaru miró al frente, Chouji se encontraba en exacta posición delante de ellos, en medio de ambos. A su lado Ino se deslizaba ágilmente de rama en rama, también correctamente ubicada en su posición. Todo estaba en orden, el pergamino permanecía oculto en su muslo derecho, amarrado firmemente, el aire parecía despejado de tensión. Ni un ruido acechaba las profundidades del bosque que atravesaban, nada. Absolutamente nada. El silencio era tal que resultaba sospechoso. Tenía la sensación de que algo sucedería, algo en su interior se agitaba violento a pesar de la calma. La expectativa. Sabía que sólo el más fuerte los seguiría, los demás abandonarían la búsqueda y resignarían el pergamino. Si, sólo el más fuerte, hábil y poderoso shinobi los seguiría y la idea no resultaba nada tranquilizante. Sin embargo sus amigos no parecían haber considerado ese detalle, de hecho, ambos parecían demasiado incautos. Y eso no era bueno.

—No se confíen —masculló para que sus dos compañeros lo oyeran. Chouji asintió delante de él, sin voltear el rostro, e Ino sonrió, dando a entender que no lo hacía.

El camino continuó apacible, ya habían recorrido la primera mitad y Chouji e Ino comenzaban a relajarse. Para él, sin embargo, resultaba alarmante la ausencia de ruido. Era como un preludio a algo malo, o quizá peor. Aunque no sabía qué, y el no poder precisar lo estaba consumiendo.

Ino se volteó a verlo, notando la tensión en los hombros del moreno —¿Sucede algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, mascullando un débil —Nada —y continuando el recorrido del área con su mirada. Había algo que estaba mal, no podía precisar que era pero podía sentirlo. Acababan de pasar el mismo árbol retorcido por tercera vez. Una alarma se disparó, entonces, en su cabeza, estaban atrapados. _¡Maldición!_.

Se detuvo —¡Alto! ¡Chouji, Ino!

Ambos frenaron y lo miraron desconcertados, Ino habló —¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

El moreno examinó el cielo, los alrededores y señaló un pequeño claro debajo de ellos —Bajemos allí, no abandonen la formación.

Los dos asintieron y bajaron junto al Nara al descampado de forma circular. Ino y Chouji miraron a Shikamaru observar los alrededores de forma analítica.

—¡¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?! —exclamó la rubia exasperada observando la expresión de concentración absoluta de su amigo. El chico desvió su atención a ella.

—¿No lo sientes?

—¿Sentir qué? —Chouji estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

—La calma... no hay siquiera un sonido —Ino cerró los ojos lentamente, concentrando toda su atención en oír. _Nada... ni siquiera el sonido de las aves_.

—Tienes razón, está todo demasiado calmo. Tanto que es imposible.

Chouji asintió, comprendiendo a que se referían sus amigos —Es un genjutsu.

—¿Qué haremos Shikamaru? —exclamó la rubia, el chico examinó los alrededores. Tendrían que encontrar un punto de fuga. Algo que pudiera sacarlos de aquella realidad alternativa. Un pequeño detalle que delatara la ubicación de quien había conjurado aquello.

—Espera... —susurró. Examinando cada rincón con la vista, su ceño levemente fruncido y su mano derecha descansando sobre su porta kunai. Ino, al verlo hacer aquello, comenzó a imitarlo. Buscando en el paisaje algún error, algún desperfecto. Chouji hizo lo mismo.

—¿Tu crees que esté aquí? —lo cuestionó la rubia.

—No lo creo. Sé que está aquí —entonces lo vio, algo completamente fuera de lugar, aunque prácticamente invisible. Un pequeño objeto plateado más allá de los árboles. Un débil destello lejano.

—¡Retomen la posición! —exclamó, tomando de su mochila un pequeño pergamino y atándolo a la parte trasera del kunai. Una vez amarrado lo arrojó, con todas sus fuerzas, hacia donde provenía el destello. El cual estalló al instante en que hizo contacto con el tronco de un árbol. Toda imagen a su alrededor se distorsionó y lo único que pudieron ver fue una agitación de colores.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado y la falsa imagen a su alrededor se desvaneció, se encontraron frente a frente con una extraña mujer. Shikamaru suspiró, adquiriendo posición ofensiva.

—¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que tratarse de una mujer? —Ino a su lado negó con la cabeza.

—¡No es momento de esas tonterías Shikamaru! —el chico sacó un kunai.

—Lo sé, Ino—miró hacia el frente—. Chouji, muévete un poco más a la izquierda.

El castaño confundido hizo caso, ellos, detrás del Akimichi modificaron su posición también. Quedando siempre en la posición que Shikamaru había designado.

—Puedo usar el Shintenshin no jutsu —sugirió Ino.

—No, no es seguro si no la sujeto con mi sombra. Y quedará un hueco en la formación.

Ino bufó, fastidiada por la situación. Mientras, Shikamaru observaba a la extraña mujer frente a ellos. Su larga cabellera negra caía en cascada hasta sus hombros y sus ojos, tan negros como la misma noche, lo miraban fijo. Ansiosos de vislumbrar brevemente un pedazo del pergamino. En su frente llevaba un protector de la aldea oculta de la hierba tachada.

—¡Kage mane no jutsu! —rápidamente la sombra se deslizó desde los pies del Nara hacia la mujer la cual lo esquivó con absoluta facilidad. Ino ante esto puso los ojos en blanco.

La kunoichi exiliada de la hierba inmediatamente hizo una serie de sellos con la mano y las ramas enroscadas en un árbol comenzaron a desenroscarse lentamente y dirigirse hacia el grupo de shinobi de Konoha. Los tres retrocedieron rápidamente manteniéndose unidos.

Chouji gritó —¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!  
El moreno en un rápido movimiento hizo una serie de gestos con ambas manos, pero nada sucedió. Ino lo miró confundida ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

—¡Chouji detén la enredadera! —el castaño asintió, balbuceando rápidamente "Bubun Baika no Jutsu", haciendo que sus dos manos crecieran 8 veces su tamaño. Aferrando la gruesa rama la detuvo. La mujer arremetió contra ellos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Shikamaru, quien pareció no reaccionar.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló Ino avanzando rápidamente frente a su amigo. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Ino! ¡Nooooooooo!

La trampa inmediatamente se disparó y todos los pergaminos explosivos sujetados por la sombra furtiva del Nara comenzaron a estallar. Uno tras otro, alrededor de su enemiga e Ino, quien había avanzado para interponerse entre la mujer y Shikamaru. El moreno se lanzó hacia delante. _¡Mujer estúpida!_. Chouji lo siguió. Y ambos lograron sacarla a tiempo de la explosión, pero la formación había quedado desbaratada y ahora estaban vulnerables al ataque de su enemiga. La cual había evadido la trampa gracias a Ino y ahora había empezado a atacar repetidamente a los tres con diversos jutsus que consistían en la manipulación de las plantas. Chouji, a la izquierda de él luchaba con la gran enredadera mientras que Ino intentaba zafase del agarre de una raíz, que la había tomado por el tobillo. Shikamaru luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la mujer, dando un traspiés aquí y allá, pues aparentemente ésta había descubierto que era él quien traía el pergamino.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó Ino advirtiendo el golpe directo de la mujer hacia él. El chico lo esquivó pero en el instante de distracción la planta tomó a Ino por el cuello, estrangulándola lentamente.

—¡Chou-ji! —gimió, clavando una y otra vez su kunai en la planta. Sin éxito alguno. El castaño se volteó a verla pero la rama contra la que luchaba no le permitió alejarse. Shikamaru intentó también hacerlo pero su enemiga se interpuso en el camino. Cansado, sacó las dos cuchillas que pertenecieron una vez a su maestro, y las prolongó con un flujo de chakra. Ino lo observó sorprendida pero la ausencia de aire comenzaba a afectarle la vista, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Mareándola.

No supo cuando pero todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. La desesperación que antes había sentido comenzaba a transformarse lentamente en debilidad. Se sentía perder paulatinamente. Sabía que aún intentaba zafarse, podía sentir sus piernas –como desconectadas de su cuerpo- patalear como por inercia contra las gruesas raíces, pero en vano. Ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, y de repente, todo terminó. Sorpresivamente, la planta la soltó e Ino cayó de rodillas al piso. Jadeando desesperadamente por aire, tanto que sentía sus pulmones arderle con cada aliento. Pero no importó. Estaba viva.

—Shika-maru... —gimió levantando la mirada una vez que pudo enfocar la vista. A unos metros de ella permanecía el moreno, de pie, con ambas cuchillas en mano y el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a su lado. Su expresión seria.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios —Lo lograste...

Él frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los labios —No.

Ino sonrió, agradecida de poder respirar nuevamente —¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar esas? —dijo señalando las armas en mano del chico pero éste simplemente apartó la mirada. Mordiendo su labio inferior. Ino notó este gesto —¿Sucede algo?

Shikamaru finalmente estalló —¿Algo? —su tono de voz monocorde pero con un tinte de enfado. Ino lo miró sorprendida.

—No perdimos el pergamino ¿Verdad? —él negó violentamente con la cabeza, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—No, pero por tu culpa casi lo perdemos —su expresión impasible—. ¿Es tan difícil para ti seguir la orden de alguien más? Se que no te gusta, Ino, pero esto no es un juego. No puedes hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. Te dije, específicamente, que no abandonaras la formación. De hecho, fue la única orden que te di.

La joven rubia retrocedió un paso, ofendida y dolida —¡¿Qué?!

—Y no sólo eso, pones en riesgo tu vida y la del resto del equipo. Eres irresponsable. Ni siquiera eres capaz de llegar temprano cuando Tsunade nos convoca. Y siempre soy yo quien paga tus errores.

—No quieres decir lo que estás diciendo... —exclamó ella.

—Si lo hago —aseguró con cierta acidez en su voz—. No puedo seguir soportando tus tonterías, Ino —exclamó cansado—. No puedo... Es demasiado problemático.

—¡Oh! ¡Y debo asumir que tú eres perfecto! —replicó ella mordazmente. Él la miró aún más molesto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Pero al menos se mi lugar. ¡Tú siempre quieres pasar a todos por encima!

—¡Eso es mentira! —la mandíbula de Shikamaru se tensó.

—No —suspiró—, no lo es. Al menos yo no arruino todo.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó ella, pero el moreno ya se había volteado y se encontraba alejándose precipitadamente de ella. Chouji se acercó a Ino en silencio, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

La joven mordió su labio inferior, fuertemente, hasta sentir el dulce dolor de la distracción que el gesto provocaba —¿Por qué actúa como un completo idiota conmigo?

El castaño suspiró, dando un suave golpecito en el hombro de la chica —Porque le diste un buen susto. Sabes que no es bueno expresándose, no quiso decir lo que dijo.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó tercamente, dejándose caer en la hierba y cruzándose de brazos. Algo dentro de ella se había quebrado con las palabras de su amigo, algo le quemaba y no sería ella quien fuera a buscarlo.

—Ino, no seas terca. Habla con él —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡¡Que venga él!! Fue Shikamaru quien se equivocó, no yo.

Chouji suspiró —Ino... —insistió, la rubia arrojó los brazos al aire. Rendida.

—¡Bien! Iré a buscarlo pero será él quien se disculpe. ¡No yo! Y si voy a buscarlo es porque quiero regresar a Konoha, no porque él me importe —el Akimichi asintió, sabiendo que todas las excusas eran para que Ino misma las creyera y no él. Él comprendía todo muy bien.

Poniéndose de pie bruscamente se marchó, golpeando molesta el suelo con cada paso. Sus manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cerradas fuertemente, tanto que sus mismas uñas se clavaban en la piel de la palma, cortándola. Pero aún así ignoró el dolor, ignoró la quemazón en su cuerpo. La furia acumulada en su cuerpo pero, más aún, ignoró el sentimiento de tormento en su interior.

Finalmente lo encontró sentado sobre la rama de un árbol no muy alto, con una pierna extendida y la otra plegada contra sí, descansando su codo sobre la rodilla y observando distraído el firmamento. Quieto, como una estatua.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó hacia arriba, él la miró pero inmediatamente alejó su mirada de ella. Como si verla doliera, y, en cierta forma, así era—. Shikamaru, baja.

No se movió, no se atrevió siquiera a mirar nuevamente hacia abajo. Lo cierto era que no tenía intenciones de abandonar la tranquilidad y soledad de aquella rama. Hacerlo sería muy problemático y significaría tener que bajar y enfrentar a Ino. Lo cual resultaba increíblemente incómodo. En cambio, allí arriba, nadie lo podía tocar.

—¡Si no bajas subiré! —advirtió la rubia, él se encogió de hombros. _No me importa_, pensó al segundo en que la oyó dar un salto hacia él. Quedando la muchacha de pie a su lado, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, rogando que Ino desapareciera con el simple gesto. Aunque sabía que eso no sucedería.

—Nada.

Ella se sentó a su lado —¿Nada?

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro —¿Qué haces aquí, Ino?

—Vengo a escuchar tus disculpas —él enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso tan desvergonzada podía ser ella?

—Podrías empezar disculpándote tú primero...

—¿Por qué? No, hazlo tú. Tú fuiste quien me gritó todas esas cosas horribles.

—Porque en primer lugar tú desobedeciste las órdenes —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Lo hice para protegerte! —él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ino, estaba todo calculado. ¡No necesitaba tu protección! —ella dejó escapar un bufido de enfado.

—¡Bueno, si me hubieras dado a entender que tenías un plan...! ¡No confías en mi! ¡No me dices nada como le dices a Chouji!

—¿Qué yo no confío en ti? Ino, si TÚ confiaras en mi esto no habría sucedido. Habrías confiado en que tenía todo planeado y que podía defenderme.

—¡Odio tu lógica! —gritó frustrada. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. _¡Tan escandalosa y absurda como siempre!_.

—Y yo odio que seas tan confiada y descuidada, las cosas pasan, Ino. No puedes lanzarte de cabeza a cualquier situación sin evaluar las consecuencias.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?! ¡¿Cuál es el punto?!

—El punto es que podrías haber muerto —soltó finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino y observando con la mirada desgastada a la chica, quien le devolvió la mirada. Cambiando repentinamente su expresión de enfado a una de absoluta comprensión.

—No iré a ningún lado, Shikamaru. Tampoco Chouji... —él no apartó la mirada de ella. Sus ojos azules parecían magnéticos, completamente hipnóticos.

—No lo sabes. No puedes saberlo. Asuma...

Ino colocó un dedo sobre los labios de él, silenciándolo. Rozando distraídamente la yema de su dedo contra la boca de él —Lo que sucedió con Asuma-sensei fue una tragedia. Él murió defendiendo su aldea y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por salvarlo. Éramos jóvenes y débiles, pero eso cambió. No somos los mismos que éramos cuando teníamos 15. Y haremos lo imposible por que no vuelva a suceder. Pero ya pasaron 3 años Shikamaru, no puedes seguir culpándote por eso.

Él cerró suavemente los ojos, sintiendo el roce inconsciente de la yema de Ino contra sus labios. Cientos de recuerdos lo embargaron, así como el sentimiento de nostalgia. Odiaba recordar aquella época de su vida. Odiaba tener que pensar en cómo la vida de su sensei se había escurrido, prácticamente, de sus manos. Cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía culpable, y quebrado. Y a pesar de las palabras de sus amigos, que siempre lograban aplacar la sensación de culpabilidad en su interior, no podía evitarlo.

Inconscientemente movió su labio inferior sobre la piel de la yema del dedo de su amiga. Ino sorprendida, retrajo suavemente su dedo de la boca de él. Observándolo confundida, desesperada.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos —Tenemos que volver —murmuró con voz ronca—. Chouji...

Ino asintió. Rápidamente poniéndose de pie, sus manos temblaban de forma imperceptible cuando se apartó de él pero sólo ella podía sentirlo —Si, volvamos —y así ambos regresaron junto a su amigo y tercer miembro del equipo. Quien al verlos acercarse sonrió alegremente, percibiendo que ambos se habían reconciliado. Sin embargo, también sintió esa extraña tensión en el aire. Entre ellos dos. Como si un delgado hilo invisible los uniera y mantuviera a la vez en constante estado de resistencia. Lo pudo notar por las miradas, por la conducta de ambos, pero no dijo nada. Y pronto se encontraron regresando silenciosamente a Konoha.

El resto del camino resultó silencioso, al menos más tranquilo de lo habitual. Ino rara vez había abierto la boca para decir algo y cuando lo había hecho había sido para referirse a algo en relación a la misión, y Shikamaru sólo había respondido a ello. Actuando de forma distante entre ambos pero simulando que nada había ocurrido. Hasta que llegaron a la aldea. Tarde a la noche. Entonces se despidieron rápidamente, como queriendo huir del otro, y se marcharon cada uno por su cuenta. En direcciones distintas, a pesar de vivir Shikamaru cerca de Ino y viceversa.

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Fue todo lo que atinó a preguntarse el Akimichi, observando la extraña conducta de sus dos amigos. Pero, obviamente, nadie respondió. Sólo el silencio de la noche, abismal y oscuro, negándole toda respuesta. _En fin_, pensó, _mañana lunes será un nuevo día_. Y con él, sabía, vendría la normalidad. O al menos lo que ellos consideraban normal. Lo cual era muy distinto.


	40. Sobre el control

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

40/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero también que este capítulo les guste. Perdonen por no poder extenderme correctamente en los agradecimientos pero tengo poco tiempo. De todas formas, ya saben, siempre lo digo ¡Gracias! A todos ustedes y por todo, por leer mi historia y hacerme saber su opinión mediante un review. ¡Gracias! Ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XL

"Sobre el control"

Era lunes nuevamente, un nuevo día, el inicio de una nueva semana. _Una semana más_, pensó apesadumbrado. Una semana más hacia el final de aquella tortura ¿Cuánto más duraría aquello? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar levantarse temprano cada mañana para asistir a la academia? Le parecía interminable, simplemente infinito. Como si los días pasaran y pasaran, desfilaran uno tras otro frente a él y nada ocurriera. Como si no avanzara, y aunque disfrutaba la calma que la rutina traía, sentía que el peso del tiempo empezaba a caerle sobre los hombros. Nunca parecía terminar, aún no era jounin y ya odiaba serlo.

Y, en adición a su malhumor, se encontraba exhausto y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Como era normal, después de una misión.

Bostezando larga y tendidamente abrió los ojos con pereza, apartando las sábanas de su rostro. Miró a su izquierda con desgano, el reloj marcaba las 7:15. Sonrió, aún tenía tiempo para dormir. O eso pensaba... hasta que la imagen de la silueta de alguien de pie, a su lado, junto a la mesita de noche se hizo visible. Y solo atinó a distinguir algo amarillo.

Dicho intruso se inclinó —¡Hola Shika!

Shikamaru se incorporó violentamente, golpeando con torpeza la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el respaldar de su cama ancha —¡¡Ouch!! ¡Maldición! —masculló, frotando su nuca adolorida. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en la persona de pie a su lado, la cual reía divertida.

—¿Ino? —cuestionó fastidiado al ver la sonrisa de su amiga. Ino soltó una carcajada aún más sonora, aferrando su estómago con ambas manos. Continuó riendo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Quién más?! —exclamó intentando calmarse. Shikamaru torció el gesto, claramente enfadado.

—¡¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí mujer problemática?! —desde que se había mudado de su casa Ino no había vuelto a despertarlo violentamente, de lo cual había estado agradecido. Había pensado que se había librado, finalmente, de ella. Quizá, se hubiera equivocado.

La rubia sonrió —Chouji tiene llaves.

—Lo sé, yo —aclaró— se las di. Pero no a ti. Así que... ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Chouji te las dio? ¿o qué?

Ino rió —¡No! Él no quiso darme las llaves, puso una tonta excusa y dijo que debía pedírtelas a ti.  
Shikamaru enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces?

—Se las quité, cuando se distrajo —admitió orgullosa—. E hice una copia para mí. Chouji ni siquiera se enteró.  
El moreno extendió la mano —Dámelas—ordenó.

Ella negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro —No.

—Ino, dame las copias de las llaves.

—¿Por qué no me diste copias a mi?

—Por esto justamente, Chouji no habría entrado a mi casa en medio de la mañana para matarme del susto.

—¡Yo no quise asustarte! —exclamó ofendida arrojando los brazos al aire.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —Chouji se habría dignado a tocar —Ino intentó discutir pero él la ignoró —Y Chouji no habría entrado a mi departamento sin mi consentimiento. Mujer problemática.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada en dirección opuesta, haciendo pucheros —No entiendo cual es tu problema.

Shikamaru masajeó con ambas manos su sien, intentando calmarse —Mi problema es... que no puedes entrar en mi casa así porque sí. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo estaba bañándome, ocupado, o con alguien, o durmiendo, como de hecho estaba?

La joven lo miró frunciendo el ceño —¿Pensabas estar con alguien...?

Shikamaru la observó indignado —¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo una forma de decir...

Ino entrecerró los ojos aún más en señal de desconfianza y acercó su rostro al del chico —¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Las mejillas del moreno enrojecieron, avergonzado —¡N- no! Fue solo una expresión.

La rubia se alejó y sonrió —¡Oh! Ya me parecía absurdo.

Él enarcó una ceja, claramente ofendido —¿Qué es tan absurdo? —Después de todo, él no carecía de orgullo –y ego masculino- como Ino habitualmente solía pensar.

Ino rió una vez más —Bueno... es solo que... la idea de que tú estés con alguien es... —Shikamaru aguardó— extraña.

—¿Extraña? —la cuestionó molesto.

Ino asintió, añadiendo —Graciosa.

—¿Graciosa?

—Bueno... si —rió—. No te ofendas pero no eres del tipo que manifiesta abiertamente atracción por las mujeres.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos —¿Qué insinúas Ino?

—¡No! No eso... es solo que... bueno —se encogió de hombros— si sigues diciendo que las mujeres son problemáticas ninguna se te acercará.

Él apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y salió de la cama, ignorando la mirada de Ino que continuaba fija en él —Las mujeres son problemáticas —masculló y sin decir más se encaminó hacia el baño, seguido de Ino quien caminaba detrás de él. Ya en la puerta se detuvo, volteándose a verla—. ¿Me seguirás hasta el baño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo —¡No te enfades Shika! Fue solo un comentario... Simplemente quise decir que no te imagino con ninguna chica, eso es todo.

Él bufó y dando un paso hacia el interior del baño cerró la puerta tras de sí, imaginando del otro lado la expresión triunfante de Ino, esa misma expresión de la que se había percatado cinco minutos atrás, mientras ella hablaba, haciéndole entender, finalmente, lo que no había podido comprender antes. Eso era, que Ino lo daba a él por sentado. Que creía que él estaba a disposición de ella, como un súbdito o un perro faldero. Y, quizá, así había sido durante mucho tiempo. Aún en el tiempo en que habían sido genin, él –al igual que Chouji- habían cedido ciegamente a todos sus caprichos y demandas por complacencia, y para evitar conflicto alguno con ella. Porque de esa forma era menos problemático. Sin embargo, hacía ya un par de años atrás desde que Shikamaru había dejado atrás parte de su actitud pasiva. Concretamente, desde la muerte de Asuma. Seguro, aún era la misma persona. Aún era perezoso, holgazán y despreocupado y aún cedía fácilmente a muchas cosas, principalmente a ella. Pero sólo porque la situación lo requería. Sólo porque no veía la necesidad de crear un conflicto innecesario con ella. No porque le tuviera miedo como lo había hecho a la edad de 12, aunque Ino era realmente aterrorizante, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, como ella les hacía creer cuando eran genin. Sino porque quería. Y aunque algunas veces cedía, pues era inevitable, también negaba. Era él quien decidía y había decidido no dejarse atropellar por ella hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Y, si Ino creía que él estaba a disposición de ella y solo de ella, había recibido una mala impresión. Y, de eso, no había otro que culpar que a sí mismo. Quizá, no había sido claro.

Salió del baño finalmente, completamente vestido y aseado —Ya estoy listo.

Ino, quien lo esperaba de pie junto a la puerta, sonrió —¡Al fin! Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde. Pero él no se movió, no dio un paso, simplemente permaneció firme, con la mano extendida —¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Dame las copias de las llaves, Ino.

—¡No Shika! —exclamó tercamente. Él continuó inmóvil.

—Ino... no seas problemática.

—¡Bien! ¡Tómalas! ¡Aquí las tienes! Pero recuerda, eres un muy mal amigo y compañero de equipo —exclamó entregándole las dos pequeñas llaves doradas, depositándolas en la palma de la mano de él. Shikamaru tomó los libros de encima de su mesita de noche y ambos se encaminaron hacia la academia. Recorriendo el siempre habitual camino hacia la casa de Chouji, donde se encontraron con que su amigo ya los esperaba en la puerta –libros y apuntes en mano, y una amplia sonrisa.

Ino sonrió —¡Hola Chouji!

—Hola Ino —exclamó devolviendo la sonrisa de la chica, se volvió a su mejor amigo —Hola Shikamaru. Buenos días.

—Si claro... buenos días —masculló con sarcasmo, haciendo un gesto de saludo a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Chouji, Ino intervino.

—¡Oh! No le hagas caso, está algo gruñón porque hoy fui a despertarlo.

El castaño la observó confundido —¿Y como entraste?

La muchacha rubia sonrió con malicia —Tenía llaves.

Shikamaru la miró con desconfianza —¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente cuando te pedí que me devolvieras las llaves? —hacía ya un par de minutos que venía considerando las opciones y sólo una permanecía en su cabeza.

Ino rió, sacando de su bolsillo otro par de llaves idéntico —Bueno... no fue la única copia que hice.

—Dámela —Ino se la entregó sin siquiera oponer resistencia. Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza rendido—. Tienes más ¿No es cierto?

Ino asintió —Varias copias más...

—¡Qué problemático! —farfullo. Retomando su camino a la academia seguido de Chouji, quien no dejó de reír durante todo el camino, e Ino quien continuó dedicándole una sonrisa victoriosa tras otra. Regodeándose en el triunfo de su maniobra.

Durante un par de cuadras más caminaron en silencio, por lo cual Shikamaru se sintió agradecido, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la academia, donde Ino se detuvo y se volvió a sus dos amigos, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. E inmediatamente ambos retrocedieron al verla, conocían esa sonrisa. Demasiado bien.

Ino continuó sonriendo, fingiendo inocencia —Shika... Chouji... —los dos intercambiaron miradas— hay algo que debo hacer después de la academia.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y Chouji se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que luego probablemente se arrepentiría de hacerlo —¿Qué cosa?

La rubia sonrió —Hoy están los resultados de mis análisis.

—¿Y?

—Y... ¿Quién de ustedes dos será quien me acompañe?

El Nara la observó indignado —¿Qué? ¿No puedes ir sola?

—No. Ahora... ¿Quién será? —Chouji retrocedió un paso. Shikamaru lo imitó—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Qué clase de amigos y compañeros de equipo son?!

—De los que tienen una vida propia y cosas que hacer —replicó el moreno sarcásticamente, dedicándole a la joven una mueca de descontento. Ino en respuesta frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, dando un paso amenazador hacia delante, hacia ellos.

—Yo no llamaría vida a dormir las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana —reprochó señalando al Nara—, ni comer los 365 días del año tampoco —exclamó ésa vez volviéndose al Akimichi. Ambos la observaron ofendidos.

—¡Comer no es lo único que hago! —se defendió el segundo, bufando y cruzándose de brazos ante la ofensa de su amiga. Hacía tiempo ya que nadie lo catalogaba de esa forma y realmente no quería volver a tener que pasar por aquello. Shikamaru lo sabía.

—Oye, mujer. Chouji tiene razón... no seas problemática. Ve tú sola.

La joven negó la cabeza fervientemente, sintiendo la ira emanar violentamente de su interior a borbotones, ambos muchachos también pudieron sentirlo por lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desobedecerla —No. No iré sola, uno de ustedes dos me tendrá que acompañar. Ahora... lo deciden ustedes o vendrán los dos conmigo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de fastidio. Chouji fue el primero en hablar, dirigiéndose, una vez más, a Ino —¿Cómo lo decidimos?

Ino sonrió felizmente, saboreando su triunfo —Piedra, papel o tijera.

—Eso es estúpido —exclamó entonces el Nara, cruzándose de brazos ante la absurda sugerencia de la chica—. Piedra, papel o tijeras es un tonto juego de azar donde nada tienen que ver las probabilidades y/o estrategias.

—Exacto, ahora, jueguen y decidan.

Los dos rendidos dejaron escapar un largo bufido y se pusieron de pie el uno frente al otro, con ambas manos extendidas al espacio entre ambos. Una vez listos dijeron al unísono, moviendo agitando sus puños —¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Chouji se detuvo en papel y Shikamaru en piedra. Shikamaru, como había previsto de antemano, perdió. Viendo el gesto de la mano de Chouji frente a él se lo confirmó, eso y la sonrisa victoriosa de Ino. Sabía que nunca debía haber dejado algo así al azar. ¿Estrategias? Él podía comprenderlas, concebirlas y hasta dominarlas. Seguro. Lo mismo sucedía con las probabilidades, era capaz de aprehenderlas, pero ¿azar? ¿suerte? Nah, esas cosas no estaban nunca de su lado. De hecho, parecían tener un fetiche por Ino quien, a pesar de todos los errores y torpezas que cometía y seguía cometiendo de vez en cuando, aquí y allá, siempre salía victoriosa. Él no, nunca.

—Qué problemático... —masculló.

Ino rió —¡Genial! Entonces serás tú Shika.

Puso los ojos en blanco —Si, si, genial —murmuró para sí con sarcasmo—. ¿Cuál es el problema con las mujeres que no pueden siquiera ir solas al baño?

Ino volvió a reír —Nunca lo entenderás, Nara. Nunca lo entenderás.

—No espero hacerlo...

Chouji rió —Lamento interrumpir su pequeña charla pero debemos entrar a clase o llegaremos tarde.

—Justo lo que faltaba... —masculló el moreno, Ino asintió, ignorando deliberadamente a Shikamaru, y los tres ingresaron al aula E13.

Afortunadamente para Shikamaru, las dos primeras clases pasaron rápidamente. Dándoles Genma unos textos, bastantes cortos –y aburridos-, para que leyeran y Anko haciéndoles practicar con las manos los sellos necesarios para sellar un espíritu menor en un objeto cotidiano. Nada de notoria dificultad. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba aún por venir, y Shikamaru lo sabía. La clase de mecánica aplicada al combate, Hideki Takizawa había anunciado la clase anterior una sorpresa, y de eso nada bueno podía surgir. _Nada_.

Ingresaron finalmente al aula D10 sólo para encontrarse que Hideki ya se encontraba allí y en su gran rostro se dibujaba una enigmática sonrisa. Se ubicaron en sus lugares de siempre, los más alejados posibles del frente, y esperaron a que el hombre comenzara con su clase. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—Hoy no dictaré clases —anunció dando un paso al frente al instante en que se hizo el silencio y un unánime suspiro de alivio y felicidad recorrió el aula, sin embargo el anuncio no se detuvo allí—. He decidido tomar un examen de seguimiento la próxima clase.

—¡Pero eso es el miércoles! —exclamó Naruto indignado poniéndose de pie y golpeando con ambas manos la mesa delante suyo. Sakura, a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

Hideki frunció el ceño —Estoy al tanto de eso, gracias —espetó bruscamente. Naruto retomó su asiento en silencio, aún quejándose por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, quienes se encontraban una hilera de asientos más atrás, lo oyeran.

—En fin, como iba diciendo... Tomaré un examen de control. No es un examen eliminatorio, solo porque no lo permiten, si por mi fuera ya habría tomado varios de esos... y será evaluado por mi. Sobre los contenidos dados hasta el momento. Aunque no es eliminatorio, sepan, que quienes no aprueben este examen no tienen futuro como jounin. Si hasta el momento no supieron comprender lo dado no tiene sentido que sigan. Será una pérdida de tiempo y no quiero que sea MI tiempo el que desperdicien. ¿Entendieron? —todos asintieron dubitativos—. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Y sin que tuviera siquiera que repetirlo una vez más el aula se vació en un instante, siendo Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru los penúltimos en abandonar la habitación, seguidos de Sakura y Naruto. Quienes apresuraron el paso para alcanzarlos.  
—¡Cerda! —exclamó la pelirrosa. Ino se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Sakura sonrió triunfal.

—Nos vemos el miércoles en el examen, si logras aprobarlo —y sin decir más se marchó, seguida de Naruto quien parecía aterrado con la idea de tener que estudiar y presentar un examen escrito antes de tiempo.

Inmediatamente Ino se volvió a Shikamaru —Tú.

El moreno enarcó una ceja —¿Qué?

—Nos ayudaras a aprobar. Nos juntaremos ahora mismo y nos explicaras todo lo que tengamos que saber. Y estudiaremos mañana también...

—¿Y los resultados de tus análisis? —preguntó, ahora la expectativa de buscar los resultados era aún más prometedora que estudiar durante el resto del día.

—Los iremos a buscar tu y yo ahora mismo y luego nos dirigiremos a la casa de Chouji, a estudiar.

El Akimichi la miró desconcertado —¿Mi casa? ¿Por qué mi casa?

—Porque es la que está mas cerca ¿Alguna objeción? —el castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no quería ser quien la contradijera. No cuando Sakura acababa de provocarla. Sería un suicidio hacerlo—. ¡Bien! Vamos Shika.

El moreno asintió y sin más remedio que seguirla comenzó a caminar pesaroso, deseando un instante poder contemplar las nubes tranquilamente, huir a la locura del examen jounin y a Ino, quien resultaba aún más agotadora que el mismo examen que lo había forzado a tomar.

No supo cuando pero en cuestión de segundos habían llegado a la entrada del hospital, y ya se encaminaban al consultorio que Ino tenía anotado.

—¡Aquí es! —exclamó señalando el número frente a la puerta—. 345.

Shikamaru caminó hasta una silla y se dejó caer, cerrando pesadamente los ojos —Bien, yo te esperaré aquí.

—¡Oh no! Tú vendrás conmigo. Será solo un instante y si te dejo aquí te dormirás —él puso los ojos en blanco. _Justamente, eso intentaba hacer_.

—Bien, bien. Ya voy —la puerta se abrió y ambos ingresaron. Al entrar Shikamaru se sorprendió de ver que la doctora era demasiado más joven de lo que imaginaba. No que le interesara realmente, era simplemente una mera observación. Probablemente debida al aburrimiento.

Ino tomó asiento, como la mujer les indicó, y él se sentó junto a ella en la silla contigua. Rápidamente la mujer sacó una pequeña carpeta marrón cuya etiqueta leía "Yamanaka Ino" y de su interior extrajo unos papeles, los cuales releyó un par de veces antes de dirigirse a ellos.

La rubia, obviamente impaciente, se anticipó —¿Y?

La joven mujer levantó la mirada y extendió la mano con los papeles a Ino — En general salieron muy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse —Ino sonrió—. A excepción de un leve estado de anemia.

—¿Anemia?

—Si, tienes algo baja la cantidad de glóbulos rojos. Nada grave, pero probablemente se deba a que estás baja en peso.

Shikamaru miró a Ino, quien parecía confundida, y luego se dirigió a la doctora —Eso es por las estúpidas dietas que hace todo el tiempo —explicó el moreno, la mujer se volvió a Ino.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló la rubia inmediatamente, dedicando a Shikamaru una mirada furibunda. Él simplemente sonrió triunfal.

La joven doctora intervino una vez más —Muchas dietas no son buenas, y tú no pareces necesitarlas.

Shikamaru asintió, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho —Eso es lo que siempre le digo, que no las necesita, pero no me hace caso.

Ino volvió a mirarlo enfuriada —Cállate —mascullo entre dientes. El Nara sonrió.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu novio —los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el atrevimiento de la mujer y no pudo evitar molestarse aún más cuando oyó a Shikamaru soltar una carcajada a su lado.

—Cierto, deberías hacerme caso —añadió triunfante, fastidiándola aún más—. Estás perfecta como estás.

Ino cerró las manos en puños y apretando los dientes asintió, tomando los papeles y guardándolos dentro de uno de sus libros —Está bien. Gracias —dijo intentando contener la rabia. Mirando de reojo a Shikamaru. ¡Oh! Cuando salieran de aquel consultorio...

Inmediatamente la mujer se puso de pie y acompañó a ambos jóvenes a la salida, todo el tiempo ignorando las miradas enfuriadas de la rubia al chico. Quien también parecía ignorarlas, sólo que deliberadamente.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Ino estalló —¡¡¡¡Shikamaru!!!

El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás, colocando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo —Calma, mujer problemática...

Ino, por su parte, avanzó un paso hacia él, haciendo sonar los nudillos de sus manos de forma amenazadora —¿Te pareció gracioso? ¿Te divertiste?

La respuesta era claramente si, pero no se lo diría, no si apreciaba su vida, como, de hecho, lo hacía —No seas problemática. Sólo le seguí el juego... Sólo bromeaba.

—Shi- ka- ma- ru —siseó, avanzando hacia él. El moreno volvió a retroceder otro paso, tropezando y tambaleando debido a un asiento del hospital.

—Oy, tranquila mujer... no te enfades. Sólo jugaba, pero realmente pienso que no necesitas hacer dieta. Además, si me golpeas ahora no tendrás quien te explique para el examen, de pasado mañana, después.

Ino pareció recapacitar —Cierto. Sólo por eso perdonaré tu vida... —Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. Sabía que la chica lo haría arrepentirse –de alguna forma u otra- después, como siempre lo hacía, pero al menos ahora estaba a salvo—. ¡Ahora vamos! Chouji debe estar esperándonos y tenemos mucho que estudiar para el miércoles. No perderé frente a la estúpida frente de marquesina, obtendré mejor nota que ella. ¡Ya verá! Y tú —exclamó, volteándose a Shikamaru— te asegurarás de que lo logre.

Él asintió, dudoso. _Genial... _pensó, aún no se había marchado del hospital y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Odiaba que fuera Ino siempre quien tuviera el control, sobre él, sobre todo. Era absolutamente odioso, y problemático.


	41. Sesión de estudio

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

41/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la urgencia pero no tengo mucho tiempo y realmente me gustaría hacer los agradecimientos de forma apropiada. De todas formas, sepan que estoy realmente agradecida; ya el hecho de que lean mi historia me hace muy feliz, más aún que me dejen un review con su opinión. A veces creo que me malcrían más de lo que debo, y me dan más crédito del que merezco. ¡Gracias!. Nos vemos y besitos.

**

* * *

**

**Grietas**

XLI

"Sesión de estudio"

Se encontraban abandonando la última clase de aquel martes, estrategia de combate, durante la cual Genma había continuado con la aburrida lectura de aquellos textos sobre estrategia a los que nadie había prestado realmente atención. Y la mente de Ino, así como –probablemente- la de muchos alumnos más, estaba únicamente enfocada en el examen que tendrían al día siguiente, y, ahora que recordaba sus horarios, ni siquiera podría rendirlo junto con sus amigos pues aquel día cursaban en distintos horarios. _Mala suerte_.

—Tengo que aprobarlo —repitió por cuarta vez, aquel día, mientras recorrían las calles de Konoha de camino a la casa de Chouji. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji la miraron apesadumbrados. ¿Acaso Ino nunca dejaría de decir aquello? Era realmente fastidioso tener que oírlo cada veinte minutos, más aún tener que oírlo en el agudo tono de timbre de la joven rubia—. No puedo no aprobarlo.

—Ya sabemos, Ino —masculló pesaroso el moreno, mirando a su amiga de reojo, con clara expresión de cansancio y tedio—. Es la enésima vez que lo dices en dos días ¿Podrías calmarte?

Ino se volvió a verlo, irritada —¿Calmarme? ¡¿Calmarme?! —chilló, Chouji retrocedió—. ¿Cómo crees que pueda calmarme? Mañana es crucial para el examen jounin. No puedes decirme que me calme, además, no puedo perder contra la frente de marquesina. ¡Simplemente NO puedo!

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —No lograrás nada poniéndote así.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, aún irritada —No puedo evitarlo tampoco. ¡¿Y si no apruebo?! —chilló.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —¡Bah! Deja de ser tan melodramática. Eres realmente problemática cuando te pones así...

—¡¿A quien le dices melodramática, Nara?! ¡¿Eh?!

Chouji dio una palmadita gentil en el hombro de su amiga, mirando brevemente a su amigo antes de decir —Tranquila, Ino. Lo que Shikamaru quiere decir es que te irá bien.

—¡No trates de defenderlo Chouji! ¡Es un holgazán bueno para nada!

Shikamaru ignoró el comentario —Como sea... —y continuó caminando con la mirada fija al frente. La cual distraídamente elevó al cielo, contemplándolo ensimismado. Observando las negras nubes arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas. Enroscarse y retorcerse formando figuras oscuras, deformes y amenazadoras. El aire se había vuelto repentinamente más frío y, sin notarlo, un fuerte viento comenzaba a azotar la aldea. Cientos de hojas furtivas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, desnudas y expuestas a merced de la impetuosa brisa. Y la claridad del día comenzaba a perderse lenta y paulatinamente detrás de aquella masa uniforme de oscuridad que era el firmamento. Una tormenta se cerniría sobre ellos en cualquier instante, eso era seguro. Y a su lado, Ino no dejaba de hablar sin cesar sobre el estúpido examen y Sakura. _Mujer problemática_.

—Ino, no intento interrumpir tu monólogo —Chouji pareció agradecido de que lo hiciera, harto ya de fingir estar escuchándola cuando lo único que podía oír era el agudo sonido de la voz de la chica como uñas sobre un pizarrón— pero se viene una tormenta. Y quisiera estar en casa de Chouji antes de que empiece a llover.

Ino levantó la vista sorprendida, y como si el tiempo intentara jugarles una mala pasada, la primera gota cayó sobre la punta de su nariz —Creo que ya empezó —y a esa gota le siguió otra. Y otra más.

Shikamaru aceleró el paso, seguido de Chouji quien también se apresuró por seguir el ritmo de su amigo. Sin embargo, Ino continuó caminando lentamente, disfrutando el frío del agua contra su piel. Sintiendo las cientos de pequeñas gotas resbalar por su piel, por sus cabellos y sus labios. Disfrutando el aroma a tierra húmeda, degustando el sabor de la lluvia en la punta de su lengua. Relajada, por primera vez en dos días, despreocupada.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —exclamó Chouji, unos metros más adelante, caminando debajo del techo de una casa.

—¡Disfruto de la lluvia! —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ino —la llamó—, supongo que no te importará que tus libros para el examen se estén mojando. Se arruinarán.

La rubia reaccionó rápidamente y cubrió ambos libros y su cuaderno de apuntes contra su pecho, corriendo inmediatamente debajo del techo junto a sus dos amigos, jadeando.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me advertiste antes?

—¿Por qué es mi culpa que tus libros se hayan mojado? —se quejó el Nara. Ino se enderezó e intentó secarlos tomando el dobladillo de la remera de Shikamaru. Éste inmediatamente se la apartó de la mano.

—¡Oye! Estaba usando eso para secar mis libros.

—Pues... no lo hagas. Es mi remera y no tengo otra ropa para cambiarme —Ino miró sus vestimentas, empapadas y adheridas a su sinuosa silueta.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Chouji rió.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de quedarte en la lluvia —la rubia frunció el ceño, entregándole sus libros a sus dos amigos.

—Llévenlos ustedes, estás más secos.

Shikamaru sonrió —Está bien —y se volteó a señalar hacia el frente, tomando los libros húmedos de la chica entre sus manos—, pero ya llegamos —Ino observó al frente, efectivamente, ya se encontraban en la residencia Akimichi.  
Chouji dio un paso entre ambos y sacando una llave abrió la puerta de su casa, apartándola a un lado e indicándole a sus dos amigos que ingresaran. Una vez los tres en el interior cerró nuevamente la puerta a la par que se quitaba los zapatos. Shikamaru e Ino lo imitaron, ingresando silenciosos al lugar. Ino observando a sus alrededores con curiosidad. Lo cierto era que pocas veces había estado en aquella casa, a diferencia de la residencia Nara –la cual había visitado muchas más veces- y poco conocía del hogar de Chouji. Sólo que en él siempre había aroma a comida, ese aroma capaz de derretir a cualquiera, pues su mamá era una magnífica cocinera, y adoraba consentir a su esposo e hijo cocinándoles todo tipo de platillos deliciosos.

—¡Mamá, papá estoy en casa! —una regordeta mujer de pequeños ojos negros y corto cabello castaño claro, cuyo largo llegaba hasta el mentón redondeado de su rostro, se asomó desde la cocina, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Chouji! —exclamó, e inmediatamente reparó en ambos acompañantes de su hijo—. ¡Oh! ¡Shikamaru viniste! —el moreno hizo una leve reverencia—. E Ino. Que sorpresa. ¿Hoy también se quedarán toda la tarde?

Ino asintió educadamente —Si, si no es mucha molestia.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano —¡No, por supuesto que no! Pasen. Pónganse cómodos y pídanme cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Chouji sonrió —Gracias mamá.

—De nada hijo. Tu padre aún no ha regresado así que estarán más tranquilos —el chico asintió y los tres se encaminaron a la sala, donde se ubicaron en el suelo y abriendo sus libros comenzaron, nuevamente, su sesión de estudio. Al menos, Chouji e Ino estudiaban. Shikamaru simplemente se limitaba a mover el lápiz de un lado al otro, sobre las páginas del libro, pretendiendo que resolvía los distintos problemas, dibujando garabatos sin forma en los márgenes de las hojas. No había tenido el valor de decirle a Ino que él ya había hecho todos los problemas, por lo que simplemente se sentaba a holgazanear mientras sus amigos estudiaban. Ayudándolos a ambos cada vez que alguno tenía alguna duda.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Ino, dando vuelta a la página—. Sigamos con la siguiente —Chouji observó los problemas aturdido y Shikamaru se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras trazaba líneas irregulares al pie de página, distraído.

—Oy, Ino... no entiendo esto —murmuró Chouji entregándole su libro a la rubia. La muchacha lo observó igual de confundida, ella tampoco sabía como responder aquello.

—¿Shikamaru? —el mencionado levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Ino entregó el cuaderno de Chouji, junto con el libro —¿Qué significa esto?

El moreno leyó aburrido el corto pasaje de teoría y examinó el problema práctico. Trazó unos números y le devolvió ambos libros a Ino, quien los leyó desconcertada e inmediatamente comprendió lo que Shikamaru acababa de acotarle.

—¿Era esto? —él asintió. Chouji leyó su cuaderno, aliviado de también comprender lo que su amigo había anotado—. ¡Qué tontería!  
El Akimichi sonrió —Gracias amigo.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto desinteresado —¡Bah! No es nada —y retomó su aburrida rutina de dibujar garabatos en su propio cuaderno. Trazando patrones irregulares de líneas y puntos y uniéndolos posteriormente con desinterés y sin seguir orden alguno, sólo porque estaba aburrido.

Pasaron otras tres horas de la misma forma, Ino los había obligado a rehacer cada problema que habían dado en clase y les había hecho hacer un total de 12 resúmenes sobre la teoría, los cuales había releído hasta el cansancio. Continuar aquello era absurdo, Shikamaru lo sabía. Chouji comenzaba a desgastarse, podía notarlo en la expresión de su mejor amigo, Ino lo estaba presionando demasiado, y Chouji se estaba esforzando. Como siempre. Pero era demasiado, demasiadas horas continuas. Chouji no lo soportaría mucho más, él mismo, no lo soportaría demasiado más. De hecho, no comprendía como Ino podía soportar tantas horas sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, descansar, comer algo o ir al baño. Pero la conocía demasiado, ella tenía un motivo superior que la impulsaba. Sakura. Y su propia necesidad de demostrar que era buena, sino la mejor, que no se dejaría vencer jamás. Que no debía ser subestimada, que no era sólo apariencia –como Sakura le había dicho durante el examen chuunin- sino que también era una kunoichi fuerte y hábil, e inteligente. Y por demás capaz.

—Ino... —gimió Chouji— estoy cansado ¿podemos parar unos minutos?

La chica lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido —¡¿Qué dices Chouji?! ¡No podemos parar! Ya oíste a Hideki-sensei, tenemos que aprobar este examen si o si. ¿Acaso no te importa ser jounin?

El castaño asintió, débilmente —Pero... mi estómago esta vacío. No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco —¡Bien! Ve. Ve y come algo, y cuando vuelvas continuaremos estudiando.

Chouji se puso de pie, feliz —¡Gracias, Ino! —y sin decir más desapareció en la cocina. Shikamaru observó a Ino en silencio, la muchacha continuaba sentada en el suelo, cruzada de piernas con las ropas empapadas, resolviendo problemas sobre su libro y anotando acotaciones en su cuaderno, sin siquiera advertir la mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella. Simplemente escribiendo y deslizando el lápiz aquí y allá, de un lado al otro, de arriba abajo.

—¿Ino?

La joven levantó la vista a su amigo —¿Qué?

—¿No estarás exagerando? Ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber, leímos los resúmenes unas cinco veces y rehicimos cada problema al menos dos veces cada uno. Ya casi es la hora de la cena y Chouji está exhausto.

Ino lo ignoró y continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno, Shikamaru suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza rendido, continuando su aburrida rutina de garabatear y pasar las hojas distraído. Chouji regresó y los tres continuaron repasando la teoría hasta que se hicieron las 10 de la noche. Shikamaru observó por la ventana el cielo oscuro, ya era demasiado tarde para continuar con aquello.

—Oye, Ino. Es tarde. Realmente quiero cenar, darme una ducha caliente e irme a dormir... Ya no hay nada más que estudiar...

—¡Shikamaru! —lo interrumpió—. Deja de quejarte, es todo lo que has hecho en el día. Quejarte y quejarte, yo fui quien resumió todo. Si no contribuyes al menos deja de ser tan quejumbroso.

Él bajó la cabeza, _Mujer problemática_. Pensó. Pero sabía que en cierto modo tenía razón, ella había sido quien había hecho todos los resúmenes que él había leído en lugar de las largas páginas del libro (aunque ya supiera la teoría y no los necesitara realmente), ella había sido quien había llevado adelante aquello y aunque hubiera insistido demasiado con el estudio, al límite de volverlo obsesión, había sido quien se había esforzado durante todo el tiempo.

—Solo decía... ¿Sabes? La falta de sueño afecta la concentración —Ino levantó la mirada y Chouji observó expectante la reacción de su amiga, esperanzado de poder terminar aquella casi eterna sesión de estudio.

La rubia enarcó una ceja —¿De verdad? O solo lo dices porque quieres dormir.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro en señal de cansancio —¿Por qué mentiría? Hacerlo es problemático. Y si, es cierto que quiero dormir, pero también es cierto lo de la concentración. No es bueno pasar la noche en vela antes de un examen.

Ambos muchachos esperaron expectantes la respuesta de Ino, si no lograban convencerla de aquello, probablemente continuarían estudiando hasta el día siguiente. Y Chouji tenía hambre, y Shikamaru sueño.

Ino cerró el libro frente a ella —Está bien.

—¡Si! —exclamó triunfal el Akimichi. El moreno dejó escapar una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo había logrado, al fin podría descansar.

En ese instante, el rostro rechoncho de la madre de Chouji se asomó desde la cocina, con una amplia sonrisa —¡Vaya! Se ve que han estudiado mucho —los tres asintieron—. Bien, entonces vengan a cenar. Les preparé algo.

El rostro del castaño se iluminó —¡Gracias mamá! —Shikamaru sonrió débilmente ante la reacción de su amigo e Ino rió.

—¡Eres realmente incorregible! —Chouji sonrió y los tres se pusieron de pie, habiendo juntado del suelo todos los libros y apuntes, y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde la señora Akimichi los aguardaba con la comida ya servida. El castaño, sin perder el tiempo, corrió a su lugar y se dejó caer en la silla observando siempre la comida con deseo. Ino se sentó a su lado, a su derecha, de forma más calmada, y a la izquierda de él se sentó Shikamaru. Con su siempre habitual expresión de cansancio y aburrimiento.

Inmediatamente, los tres partieron sus palillos y comenzaron a comer, por unos minutos el silencio reinó en la cocina. Sólo el sonido de los palillos chocando se podía oír.

Hasta que la figura de un hombre robusto apareció en la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa —¡Buenas noches a todos! —exclamó. Los tres chicos, así como la mujer, se voltearon a ver a la persona recién llegada.

—Papá —saludó Chouji con la boca llena, Ino lo reprendió con un fuerte codazo al estómago y sonrió al hombre en la entrada. Shikamaru hizo un leve gesto con la mano.

—Hola señor Akimichi —el hombre dejó sus cosas junto al refrigerador y caminó hacia su esposa. La mujer lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Al fin llegaste, pensé que tendría que tirar toda esta comida... —Chouza sonrió.

—No será necesario —y sin decir más ocupó su lugar en la mesa, enfrente de su hijo, Chouji, a quien se dirigió —¿Qué hacen aún aquí, tan tarde?

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y bufó, viendo que su amigo tenía la boca demasiado llena para contestar —Ino nos forzó a estudiar todo el día para el problemático examen de mañana —el hombre rió.

—Me parece muy bien, idéntica a tu padre ¡Eso es Ino, encárgate que estos dos holgazanes trabajen! —la rubia sonrió orgullosa. Girándose a Shikamaru y dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. El moreno simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. _¡Genial! Ino ya es bastante problemática por sí sola, lo único que falta es que el papá de Chouji la incentive a ser aún más problemática_. _Ahora no nos dejará en paz_.

—Como sea...

Chouza sonrió —Bueno... les dije a Inoichi y a Shikaku que probablemente estarían aún aquí. Ya saben, si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir. Ya es bastante tarde de todas formas.

Chouji asintió, tragando el trozo de pescado que tenía en la boca y dando un gran sorbo a su vaso de agua —Papá tiene razón. Pueden quedarse y mañana iremos juntos a la academia.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Ino poniéndose de pie repentinamente, la señora Akimichi asintió—. ¡Bien! Entonces está decidido. ¡A dormir!

Chouji la observó indignado —¿Qué?

—Ya oíste lo que dijo Shikamaru, la falta de sueño afecta la concentración —el Akimichi observó fastidiado a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que pudiera usarlo en nuestra contra, amigo —el castaño rendido bufó y asintiendo se puso de pie. Shikamaru lo imitó y ambos, junto a Ino, se dirigieron a la habitación del Akimichi. Al entrar, Ino se sorprendió de ver dos camas en vez de una.

—¿Chouji, de quien es esta cama? —preguntó la rubia caminando hasta la cama más alejada de la entrada, ubicada de forma perpendicular, contra la pared, a la cama junto a la puerta. Shikamaru sonrió y caminó hasta quedar a la par de Ino. La chica lo miró desconcertada.

Chouji respondió —Es la cama de Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De Shikamaru?! ¿Por qué tiene él una cama aquí? —el moreno sonrió. Y Chouji se encogió de hombros.

—Porque desde que éramos pequeños Shikamaru se quedaba aquí, muchas veces, y mi mamá decidió dejar siempre preparada una cama para él.

Ino lo miró indignada, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y sentándose al borde de la cama, completamente ofendida —Es estúpido.

Shikamaru rió —No seas problemática, Ino. Chouji y yo somos amigos desde mucho antes de conocerte.

La rubia desvió la mirada, fastidiada —Si, si. No me importa ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

El Akimichi miró un instante a Shikamaru y luego a su amiga, antes de responder —¿Con Shikamaru? O puedes dormir conmigo.

—¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Con él?! —el moreno la miró desinteresado.

—No seas escandalosa, si quieres duerme con Chouji... pero te advierto, la última vez que tuve que compartir cama con él durante una misión amanecí en el suelo —el castaño rió, aún recordaba nostálgico aquel suceso al que Shikamaru se refería. Había sido una de sus últimas misiones con Asuma, e Ino se había rehusado a compartir cama por lo que ambos habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama, ya que Asuma tampoco había accedido a compartir la suya. Y Shikamaru, había terminado durmiendo en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es injusto! Yo quiero una cama para mí sola...

—No tengo más camas, Ino.

—Entonces, duerman ustedes dos en una cama y yo dormiré en la otra.

—Mujer problemática —masculló Shikamaru—, los dos no entramos en una cama.

—Entonces... entonces... ¡No lo se! ¡Hagan algo! —Chouji se acostó en su cama, ignorando a Ino, y Shikamaru imitó a su amigo, quitándose la remera y escabulléndose entre las sábanas de la suya. Ino los observó enfuriada.

—¡¿Qué hacen?!

Chouji rió y Shikamaru bostezó larga y tendidamente, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza —Intentar dormir.

El castaño asintió —Deberías hacer lo mismo, Ino.

Sintiendo la furia manar a borbotones desde su interior, tomó con ambas manos el borde de las sábanas de la cama de Shikamaru y las jaló con todas sus fuerzas, apartándolas del cuerpo del muchacho.

—¡Ey! —se quejó el chico.

—¡Apártate! —ordenó ella. Chouji observó la situación divertido, y algo aterrado por la reacción de Ino—. ¡Ahora, Nara!

El chico se hizo a un lado, fastidiado, quedando contra la pared, dejando libre la mitad de la cama para Ino. La rubia se dejó caer y rápidamente se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas. Empujando con su cuerpo a Shikamaru, forzándolo a acercarse aún más a la pared, si es que acaso aquello era remotamente posible.

—¡Oy, Ino! Me estás apretando contra la pared —se quejó. La joven lo pateó por debajo de las sábanas, dándole la espalda—. ¡Ouch!

—¡No te quejes! —él intentó acomodarse en el reducido espacio, en vano.

—Mujer problemática, no me dejas espacio —Ino no se volteó a verlo.

—No me importa.

Entonces Shikamaru, rendido, se relajó contra el cuerpo de ella. Sintiendo a Ino tensarse a su lado debido al repentino contacto de sus cuerpos. Quedando su rostro a centímetros de la nuca de su amiga, pudiendo Ino sentir la cálida respiración de él contra su piel.

—Shikamaru...

—¿Mmm? —su tono de voz reflejando cansancio, sueño.

—Buenas noches —él asintió lentamente con la cabeza –sus ojos cerrándose a causa del sueño-, rozando en el movimiento, de forma accidental, la punta de su nariz contra la piel del cuello de ella. Ino cerró fuertemente los ojos, forzándose a ignorar los escalofríos que descendieron al instante por su espalda. Mascullando —Buenas noches Chouji —en un intento de dispersar su mente. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Chouji respondió con un ronquido. Confirmándole que, efectivamente, ambos estaban dormidos.

Permaneció inmóvil durante un largo período de tiempo, sin atreverse siquiera a mover sus piernas, observando la pila de libros en el suelo. Su mente la sentía ligera, comenzaba a sentir sus extremidades entumecerse. Giró su rostro con discreción hacia Shikamaru, confirmando que aún permanecía dormido, y aprovechando el momento se escabulló fuera de las sábanas. Y de la cama. Quedando de pie junto a esta.

—¿Shikamaru? —susurró acercando su rostro al de su amigo, éste no respondió—. ¿Chouji? —el castaño volvió a responder con un sonoro ronquido. Miró el reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada. _Bien_, pensó feliz, _es mi oportunidad de volver a leer todo de nuevo antes del examen_.

Sigilosamente, caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus libros, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, abriendo los apuntes que contenían los resúmenes que con tanto trabajo había hecho. Y comenzó a releerlos. Una y otra vez. Luego repasó los problemas, varias veces más.

Hasta que, luego de una hora, una voz la distrajo —¿Ino? —conocía esa voz. _Shikamaru_.

—Vuelve a dormir —susurró la rubia permaneciendo aún de espaldas a la cama, rogando que Shikamaru, haciendo caso a su pereza, le hiciera caso a ella.

Para fastidio de ella, lo oyó revolverse en las sábanas —Son las 3 de la madrugada. Deja eso.

—Tengo que estudiar —por primera vez se volteó a verlo. Shikamaru permanecía de costado, apoyado sobre su codo, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, debido al cansancio.

—No seas problemática, ya es suficiente —apartó las sábanas de su lado e hizo un gesto a la chica para que ocupara el lugar vacío a su lado—. Vuelve a la cama.

—Pero-

—No me hagas levantarme Ino, no tengo ganas de hacerlo —la chica se cruzó se brazos, renuente a hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo—. Ino.

—¡Bien! —cerró el libro de un golpe, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y caminando torpemente hasta la cama. Shikamaru se apartó inmediatamente, dejándole espacio suficiente para que se recostara—. Pero si no apruebo pesará en tu conciencia.

El moreno cerró los ojos, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y quedando nuevamente su rostro a centímetros de la nuca de Ino —Creo que podré vivir con eso. Ahora duerme.

Ino asintió, sintiendo nuevamente la incomodidad de la proximidad del cuerpo de su amigo al suyo. Odiando la sensación que en ella provocaba. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar su atención de la situación. Hasta que el sueño se apoderó, finalmente, de ella, y todo oscureció repentinamente. Un último pensamiento en su mente antes de sucumbir. _Mañana... debo aprobar_.


	42. De exámenes y afectos

****

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.

42/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada quería disculparme por estar subiendo este capítulo a tan altas horas de la noche, tenía intenciones de hacerlo mucho antes pero realmente se me complicó. Espero que sepan perdonarme, de verdad lo siento. En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, que es ya el 42, espero les guste y esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión. Y obviamente quiero agradecerles a todos por la infinita paciencia que me tienen y los comentarios que me dejan, que tanto me malcrían. A veces creo que recibo más de su parte de lo que merezco. De todas formas, espero poder compensarlos con capítulos que gusten. Así que ya saben ¡Gracias!. ¡Ah! **shika_nara**, recibí tu comentario y me gustó mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y prometo que las situaciones problemáticas empezarán a llegar pronto. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLII

"De exámenes y afectos"

Despertó con la intromisión de los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana, las cortinas azules del cuarto de Chouji ondulando con la suave brisa de la mañana. El aire era fresco, húmedo. Aún se podían percibir vestigios de la tormenta del día anterior debido al aroma a tierra mojada. Se giró en la cama, aferrando las sábanas contra su cuerpo, abriendo los ojos se encontró mirando hacia la pared. La misma contra la cual había dormido la noche anterior. Volvió a voltearse, y esta vez se sorprendió de encontrar la cama vacía. Miró más allá de la cama. Allí, sentada en el suelo, con un libro abierto frente a ella, se encontraba Ino. Al parecer, Chouji seguía durmiendo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó soñoliento incorporándose en la cama. Dejando escapar un largo y tendido bostezo. La joven rubia, desde el centro de la habitación, lo observó de reojo.

—Temprano para ti. 6:45.

—¿6:45? —volvió a preguntar tontamente con un cierto tinte de incredulidad. Ino asintió, sonriendo.

—Eso dije. No eres muy listo en la mañana.

Él rasco su nuca, desconcertado —Es demasiado temprano —se quejó. Ino rió.

—¿Cómo dormiste?.

Dejándose caer contra el colchón nuevamente, colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al techo, dibujando en sus labios una sutil sonrisa burlona —Tuve alguien que se movió y me pateó toda la noche.

La joven, ofendida, se cruzó de brazos —¡Yo no hice eso!

Shikamaru asintió —Y hablaste dormida también.

Ino enrojeció —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dije?!

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Llamaste a alguien en sueños.

La expresión de terror de Ino se acrecentó aún más, paralelamente al color escarlata de sus mejillas —¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Shikamaru rió —Tranquila Ino. Sólo bromeaba. Aunque no con lo de patearme, eso lo hiciste.

La chica cerró inmediatamente el libro, lo depositó de un golpe contra el piso y se puso de pie, observando de forma amenazadora al Nara, quien acababa de borrar de su rostro su sonrisa, como medida preventiva.

—¡Y te volveré a patear si no reservas ese estúpido humor tuyo para ti!

—¡Oy, oy calma mujer! —Ino pareció enfadarse aún más. Dando un paso enfuriado hacia la cama.

—¡¡No me digas que me calme, Nara!! —Shikamaru se movió aún más lejos de ella, quedando su espalda contra la fría pared.

—¡Dios! Es demasiado temprano para esto —se quejó, Ino hizo crujir sus nudillos—. Bien, bien. Me rindo, mujer problemática.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha —Así esta mejor.

Él suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada. _Ino es realmente aterradora_.

—Oh, no. No te vuelvas a acostar. Ya son las 7 —Shikamaru miró el reloj junto a la cama, para su desgracia, efectivamente eran las 7—. Levántate, ahora —se giró a Chouji—. Tú también, Chouji. Tenemos que ir a la academia. Hoy es el examen.

Chouji no se movió, ni siquiera sus párpados oscilaron. Ino volvió a insistir —¡Chouji! —sin éxito alguno. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica —Chouji… ya está el desayuno listo.

—¡Desayuno! —gritó inmediatamente el castaño incorporándose de golpe y saliendo de la cama rápidamente. Ino rió.

—Es tan fácil —se vanaglorió. El Akimichi miró a todos lados desconcertado, observando la expresión de fastidio de su amigo, quien acababa de salir de la cama y colocarse la remera.

—Todo esto es demasiado problemático —Chouji bajó la cabeza derrotado e Ino soltó una sonora carcajada. Satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido.

—¡Ahora vamos! —exclamó, tomando sus libros del suelo, Chouji y Shikamaru la imitaron y los tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde la madre de Chouji los aguardaba con un abundante, y exagerado –según Ino- desayuno. Que consistía en café, para Shikamaru y Chouji, té verde para Ino, y gran cantidad de arroz, tres platos rebosantes de sopa miso, tres tortillas de ilógico tamaño, y varias tostadas. Del cual, la mayoría, lo ingirió Chouji, pues Ino tenía el estómago demasiado encogido por los nervios debido al examen –y sólo bebió su té- y Shikamaru simplemente tenía sueño por lo que se limitó a tomar su café, para lograr espabilarse y un par de tostadas. Una vez que hubieron los tres terminado, dieron las gracias a la madre de Chouji por la comida, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon camino a la academia. Por primera vez, en demasiado tiempo, el camino resultó silencioso.

Shikamaru y Chouji observaron a Ino sorprendidos, la muchacha caminaba en silencio, murmurando cosas que sólo ella podía oír, con la vista al frente y determinación visible en su mirada, con un leve tinte de nerviosismo.

—Vaya… —exclamó Chouji dirigiéndose a Shikamaru—. ¿No estará Ino tomándose esto muy en serio?

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Quizá. Que importa, mientras la mantenga por la mañana con la boca cerrada —el Akimichi rió.

—Tienes razón. No todos los días sucede esto.

—Es un privilegio —Ino se volteó a verlos. Ambos retrocedieron aterrados de que pudiera haberlos oído, y lo más probable, viniendo de Ino, es que lo hubiera hecho.

—¿De que hablan ustedes dos? —los dos la miraron desconcertados, luego intercambiaron miradas confusas y volvieron a posar sus ojos en ella, completamente aliviados. Ino no parecía estar bromeando, realmente no los había escuchado. _Que alivio_.

Chouji forzó una sonrisa —¡Nada! —Ino se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez todo lo estudiado— Vaya…

Shikamaru asintió —Hasta perdió el gusto por hacernos la vida miserable —Chouji se mostró de acuerdo y, así, en completo mutismo, continuaron los tres caminando hacia la academia. La primera clase, cálculo de probabilidades, dada por Raidou, pasó de igual manera. Tanto el Nara como el Akimichi no prestando demasiada atención, como de costumbre, sin embargo, no era normal que Ino tampoco lo hiciera. Aún así su mente estuvo completamente ausente a las explicaciones de Raidou hasta el final de la clase.

Una vez terminada, los tres abandonaron el aula y se encaminaron cada uno a su respectiva clase. Yendo Chouji y Shikamaru hacia el aula D10 y hacia su clase de mecánica aplicada al combate, seguidos de Ino.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —la rubia se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu tienes criptoanálisis y criptografía en el aula E15 ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Si, pero no quiero ir, no estoy de humor para verle la cara a esa cuatro ojos! ¡Quiero hacer el examen de una vez por todas!

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —Shiho, querrás decir.

Ino se cruzó de brazos —Si, si. Como sea… no me interesa ella. ¡Quiero rendir!

Finalmente llegaron al aula —No seas problemática, no puedes. Tienes que esperar a la siguiente clase. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí —explicó el moreno señalando la entrada a su correspondiente clase. Ino se cruzó de brazos y golpeó molesta el suelo.

—Pero-

—Lo siento, Ino —exclamó Chouji—. Shikamaru tiene razón.

—¡Odio que la tenga! ¿No están nerviosos? —el Nara movió la cabeza levemente de un lado al otro. Chouji asintió, mirando brevemente la entrada del aula. Shikamaru sonrió.

—No te preocupes, amigo.

—Tienes razón. Nos vemos Ino —la joven bajó la cabeza, vencida.

—Bien… nos vemos —y sin decir más se marchó, arrastrando los pies por el corredor hasta desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

El Nara la miró alejarse, luego se volteó a Chouji —¿Vamos?

El castaño asintió —Si.

Y así ambos ingresaron, caminando hasta sus lugares y ubicándose en ellos. Observando a Naruto discutir con Kiba sobre quien obtendría las mejores notas en aquel examen mientras Hinata, sentada junto a Kiba observaba tímidamente, de reojo, a Naruto con una gentil sonrisa.

Entonces, sin que pudiera predecirlo, ambos se giraron a él. Observándolo fijamente. Shikamaru los miró desconcertado —¿Qué?

Ambos hablaron al unísono —¡¡¿Quién crees tú que obtenga las mejores notas de nosotros dos?!!

Él se encogió de hombros —Hinata o Chouji.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Naruto indignado, señalando al Akimichi con el dedo—. ¡Él no lo hará mejor que yo!

—¡Ni yo! —gritó Kiba. Chouji simplemente los observó divertido, Shikamaru siempre había sabido fastidiar a esos dos. Aún desde niños.

—¿Y Hinata? —masculló el rubio volteándose a la Hyuuga y observándola con detenimiento, tanto que Hinata empezaba a incomodarse y podía sentir la temperatura de su rostro ascender con la proximidad del chico. Kiba chasqueó la lengua, tomando a Naruto por el cuello de su vestimenta y apartándolo de un tirón.

—¡Tonto, deja de mirar a Hinata como un idiota! —Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, perro?! —Kiba lo soltó bruscamente y sonrió socarronamente.

—Idiota... —repitió. Naruto, tercamente, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar a Hinata intensamente. La pobre muchacha sintió su rostro enrojecer aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible.

—¡Miraré a Hinata todo lo que quiera! —Shikamaru y Chouji pusieron los ojos en blanco observando como la joven chica comenzaba a marearse por la falta de aire provocada por la cercanía de Naruto. Kiba volvió a chasquear la lengua, dándole un buen golpe a puño cerrado en la cabeza a Naruto, quien se giró rápidamente al Inuzuka—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡Por ser idiota!

—¡¿Qué?! No soy idiota, tú serás el idiota.

Hinata miró a ambos preocupada, alternando la mirada entre su compañero de equipo y Naruto y exclamó, en voz muy baja, similar a un susurro —¡Kiba, Na-Naruto, no discutan!

Pero ninguno de los dos la oyó por lo que, una vez más, insistió, forzando su voz aún más, aunque su tono continuaba siendo suave y casi gentil —¡Na-Na-Naruto! ¡Kiba! No peleen.

Ambos se giraron a verla y se silenciaron inmediatamente, Naruto parpadeando varias veces sorprendido de oír a Hinata intervenir, habitualmente la muchacha permanecía al margen de las disputas y en completo silencio. Kiba fue el primero en hablar —Hinata tiene razón, no vale la pena discutir cuando se que obtendré mejor nota que tú.

Naruto rió, señalándose a sí mismo —¡Ya verás, yo lo haré mejor que tú! ¡De veras!

Hinata sonrió gentilmente contemplando a Naruto con admiración, sus redondeadas mejillas pálidas teñidas de un, ahora, casi imperceptible rosado. Sus blancos ojos fijos en el chico rubio. Kiba se dejó caer en su asiento rendido, cruzándose de brazos ante la terquedad de Naruto.

Entonces, Chouji habló, señalando al frente, captando la atención de todos —Ya llegó —anunció. Todos miraron inmediatamente al hombre al frente de la clase. Naruto tragó saliva, nervioso. Kiba sonrió de lado, al ver la reacción del chico, sus agudos colmillos asomándose debajo de su labio superior. Hinata bajó la cabeza suavemente. Chouji aferró el lápiz con todas sus fuerzas y Shikamaru simplemente dejó escapar un largo bostezo. Observando aburrido a Hideki, quien permanecía de pie imponente frente a la pizarra del aula.

El hombre, después de unos instantes, finalmente habló —¡Bien! No me molestaré en profundizar en la modalidad del examen! Es similar a la del examen escrito oficial que realizarán más adelante. La nota mínima para aprobar es 70 y las consignas están la hoja.

Naruto observó indignado al hombre frente a él —¡¿Qué?! —chilló—. ¡¿70?! ¡¿No 60?!

—¡No, 70! Es la nota mínima con la que aprobarán. Tienen 1 hora y media. Ahora... ¡Comiencen! —Naruto se sentó inmediatamente. Tomando la hoja frente a él y comenzando a leerla rápidamente, comenzando por el primer problema. _Muy difícil_, pensó. Pasando inmediatamente al siguiente, el cual salteó para comenzar a leer el tercero. Kiba a su lado y Hinata, junto a Kiba, ya habían comenzado a escribir. Chouji, detrás suyo, parecía tan nervioso y desconcertado como él mientras que Shikamaru se encontraba cruzado de brazos sobre su mesa, con la cabeza recostada contra la madera, descansando.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —exclamó dando un golpe en la cabeza del Nara, el cual levantó la cabeza apesadumbrado y observó al rubio fastidiado.

—Que problemático eres, no hay necesidad de apresurarme, aún hay tiempo —y sin decir más, volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza de lado sobre la hoja del examen. Chouji comenzó a escribir, pareciendo ahora menos desconcertado que antes.

_¡Maldita sea!_, pensó el rubio alborotando los cabellos de su cabeza. _Todos ya empezaron a escribir menos yo, hasta Kiba_. _No puedo desaprobar ¡Sakura me matará!_. Tomando el lápiz entre sus dedos, lo acercó a la hoja y comenzó a escribir, sin estar seguro de estar siquiera anotando lo correcto. Al cabo de una hora y cinco minutos, Shikamaru despertó y comenzó a escribir, manteniendo su siempre habitual expresión de aburrimiento hasta el final de examen.

La campana resonó en los pasillos, Hideki se levantó finalmente de su asiento —¡Bien! El tiempo se terminó! Entreguen todos.

Todos entregaron al instante su hoja y se marcharon a la siguiente clase, siendo Chouji y Shikamaru los primeros en salir, seguidos por Kiba y Hinata, y más atrás Naruto, quien no dejaba de hablar de lo difícil que había sido el examen. Pronto la distancia entre los primeros y los segundos se hizo mayor, al punto que Hinata y Kiba caminaban casi 10 metros más atrás.

Chouji se dirigió a Shikamaru, susurrando —Oye, Shikamaru.

El moreno lo miró desconcertado —¿Por qué susurras, Chouji?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, dando un breve vistazo hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca —Quería preguntarte si tú pensabas lo mismo que yo.

—¿Sobre que?

—Kiba. ¿Crees que aún sienta algo por Hinata? —Shikamaru suspiró, observando por el rabillo del ojo al mencionado conversar alegremente con la Hyuuga.

—¿Lo dices por la reacción de hoy? —Chouji asintió.

—Por Naruto.

Shikamaru suspiró —Probablemente. Kiba nunca fue realmente sutil, es sorprendente ver como Hinata puede ser tan ciega como lo es Naruto con ella.

—Tienes razón. Aunque me dijo que ya lo había olvidado...

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Supongo que no lo hizo. O te mintió o ni él mismo se dio cuenta.

Chouji asintió —Creo que tienes razón.

—Claro, por eso lo dije. Es problemático, en mi opinión, e insensato de su parte.

El Akimichi lo miró desconcertado —¿Qué cosa?

Shikamaru observó distraído la ventana de una de las aulas al pasar —Empeñarse con sentimientos tan problemáticos, más aún sabiendo que no tienen futuro—era el aula en que Ino se encontraba ya rindiendo mecánica aplicada al combate. Inconscientemente intentó vislumbrarla a ella en la habitación, en vano.

Chouji volvió a hablar entonces, llamando momentáneamente su atención —No creo que sea voluntario algo así —Shikamaru frunció el cenó— y no creo que sea el único. Tampoco creo que esté mal —aclaró, mirando a su amigo fijamente.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada de los ojos del Akimichi —No se de eso realmente —masculló, sintiéndose incómodo consigo mismo al percibir sus propias palabras de forma similar a una mentira. ¿Por qué lo sentía de esa forma? Había sido completamente sincero, o eso creía al menos.


	43. Competencia y rivalidad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

43/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá estoy actualizando "Grietas" y subiendo el capítulo 43. Por alguna extraña razón, ayer, y también parte de hoy, cuando entraba a la página a revisar la historia decía capítulos 39, pero ahora parece haberse arreglado. De todas formas me alegra saber que pudieron leer el capítulo y más aún me alegra saber que les gustó. Espero que este les guste tanto como el anterior. Y, como siempre, paso ahora a los agradecimientos. Empezando por decir "gracias", obviamente, gracias a todos. Su amabilidad y paciencia para conmigo es infinita y lo parecio mucho. De verdad, me alegra saber que hay quienes se interesan en mi humilde y modesta historia; más aún cuando me hacen saber que lo que leen les gusta; esa es la intención, por sobre todo, escribir algo que sea leíble, entendible y si es posible agradable. Espero lograr al menos algunos de esos objetivos. Sino, saben que pueden hacerme saber lo que piensan, lo que corrigirían, su percepción de la historia, lo que sea. Acepto críticas y opiniones. En fin, no los aburro más. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLIII

"Competencia y rivalidad"

Levantó la mirada del pergamino frente a él, cuyas escrituras habían dejado de tener sentido hacía media hora ya, hacia el reloj de la pared. Observó distraído el segundero correr por unos instantes antes de comprobar que ya eran, efectivamente, las 2:15 PM. Lo que indicaba que la clase de sellado estaba próxima a terminar, afortunadamente para él pues ya no podía tolerar la excesiva demostración de energía de Anko. Y, para empeorar la situación, Ino, sentada a su lado, se removía tan inquieta e igual de energética que Anko. Jugando con el lápiz entre sus dedos, mordiéndolo y golpeándolo contra la madera de la mesa, observando cada 3 minutos el reloj, esperando que, por algún absurdo milagro, sonara la campanada que anunciaba el final de la clase, y de la semana. De aquella prolongada tortura, podía culparlo a Hideki, quien en un intento de dilatar lo inevitable había pospuesto la publicación de los resultados de los exámenes hasta el viernes. Creando un estado general de tensión, anticipación y angustia entre los estudiantes del examen jounin, a excepción de él. Pues, honestamente hablando, a Shikamaru no le importaba ni interesaba el resultado de su examen realmente. Pero, aún así había sufrido el efecto de la prolongación y el constante estado de tensión, debido a Ino. Chouji, por otro lado, era otra historia. Shikamaru sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso, Chouji mismo se lo había dicho el día anterior y aquello no había sido completamente necesario pues el moreno ya lo había notado con anterioridad. Sin embargo, el Akimichi se mostraba más sereno en cuanto a la situación. A diferencia de Ino quien tendía a exteriorizar todo aquello que sentía. Como habitualmente solía hacer, y había hecho siempre, desde que tenían 11 años. Resultaba curiosa a Shikamaru, al menos sorprendente, la capacidad de la rubia de transferir sus emociones a todo aquel que la rodeara. Contagiando, por así decirlo, sus estados de ánimo a todo aquel que entrara en contacto con ella. Siempre que estuviera de malhumor, desafortunadamente, lograba poner de malhumor a todo el mundo, incluido él –sobre todo él-, pues Ino tendía a ser realmente insoportable cuando tenía un mal día. Así mismo sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa, generando a su alrededor una especie de onda expansiva logrando poner en tensión a todo aquel que se acercaba siquiera a ella. Aunque, por supuesto, no era todo negativo. Lo mismo sucedía cuando estaba de buen humor, feliz o relajada, pues tendía a ser más amable –cosa que rara vez sucedía-, abierta y amigable. Aún con ellos, lo cual era aún más sorprendente. Agraciándolos a ellos con un día de paz y tranquilidad, o al menos algo similar pues con Ino no existían tales días, pero resultaban ciertamente agradables, más refrescantes y hasta divertidos. De hecho, una vez que uno llegaba a conocer a Ino y a tolerar todas sus tonterías, la joven muchacha podía ser, en algunas ocasiones, realmente una buena compañía. Aunque claro, no resultaba fácil convivir con ella día a día. Esa era una historia totalmente distinta.

Finalmente la campana sonó, la cual pasó desapercibida a Shikamaru quien se encontraba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que inclusive ignoraba haber dirigido su mirada a su rubia compañera, la cual acababa de ponerse de pie de un salto. Chouji a su lado también había empezado a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó Ino descansando ambas manos en su cintura, dirigiendo al moreno una mirada sugerente, indicando que se pusiera de pie.

Shikamaru parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que se había quedado observando con la mirada ausente a su amiga —¿Oh?  
Chouji rió e Ino se cruzó de brazos dejando escapar un largo y tendido bostezo dando a entender que Shikamaru era un caso perdido —La clase terminó. ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

—Creo... que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio —admitió.

Ino negó con la cabeza, volviendo ambas manos a su cintura —Eso parece sucederte a menudo. Realmente eres flojo y distraído, Shikamaru.

El moreno se levantó de su asiento, tomando sus libros y apuntes entre sus manos —Lo escucho a menudo.

Chouji volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada, sabía que su amigo estaba jugando con Ino, como habitualmente solía hacer —¡Me pregunto porque será! —exclamó la rubia.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Quien sabe —y sin más ni más dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida, seguido de Chouji e Ino, quien corrió para alcanzarlo habiendo quedado atrás por la precipitada marcha de sus dos amigos.

—¡Ey, espérenme! —ambos sonrieron. Ino era demasiado predecible.

Salieron del aula y hacia los corredores, doblando en la primera esquina a la derecha en dirección a la gran pizarra verde que se encontraba junto a la escalera que llevaba a los siguientes pisos. Gran cantidad de alumnos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que ellos, algunos solos, otros acompañados, algunos sin prisa, otros apurados, todos con el mismo fin, ver su calificación del examen de mecánica aplicada al combate. Él por su parte, no tenía ninguna prisa en llegar allí pero Ino estaba impaciente, arrastrando a ambos por el pasillo con mayor rapidez de la que hubieran deseado. Alrededor de dicha pizarra un gran grupo de estudiantes se encontraba reunido, murmurando y apretujándose intentando hacerse paso a través de la multitud. Ino, inmediatamente al observar la escena, se detuvo. Confundidos, ambos la observaron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Chouji. Ino continuó mirando fijamente el gentío.

—No se si quiero ver... —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. _Típico de Ino, hará de esto un drama_.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Chouji.

—Porque... ¿Y si reprobé?

El castaño continuó observándola desconcertado —¿Y como lo sabrás si no miras la lista?

—Tú o Shikamaru leerán mi calificación y me la dirán, a menos que sean malas noticias entonces no me lo dirán.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender la absurda actitud de su amiga —Es solo un examen preeliminar de seguimiento, no es eliminatorio. No se porque te angustias tanto por esto.

—¡Porque... ya oíste lo que dijo Hideki-sensei! Si no aprobamos este examen, aunque no estemos eliminados del examen jounin, significa que jamás podremos aprobar el oficial.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza lentamente —¿Realmente creerás esa tontería? Es obviamente para reducir la cantidad de alumnos para el examen escrito oficial.

Ino se cruzó de brazos —¿Lo dices en serio? —el Nara asintió—. Aún así quiero que ustedes lean mi calificación.

—Está bien —ambos aceptaron, rendidos—. Ya venimos.

Los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro, Shikamaru refugiando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando despreocupado, observando de reojo a su amigo mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido. Su semblante rollizo inmóvil, en una expresión de completa seriedad.

—Te irá bien, amigo —lo confortó Shikamaru. La expresión de Chouji pareció suavizarse, dedicando a su amigo una débil sonrisa. Ambos se detuvieron entre las personas mas alejadas de la pizarra—. Ve tú adelante —indicó. Él iría cuando su amigo regresara, aprovechando el vacío que se haría alrededor de Chouji cuando éste volviera para acercarse con menor dificultad.

—Bien —y tras asentir desapareció unos metros más adelante, siendo devorado por la multitud. Quince minutos pasaron antes de que regresara, su semblante feliz e iluminado—. ¡Lo logré! 79 puntos. Como tú dijiste.

Shikamaru asintió lentamente —Por eso lo dije ¿Leíste la calificación de Ino?

El castaño golpeó con la palma de la mano su frente —Oh. Lo olvidé.

El Nara se encogió de hombros —Supongo que tendré que fijarme yo ¡Qué problemático!. Ya regreso —y sin decir más, pesaroso, y con las manos aún en los bolsillos, se escabulló por el espacio que el caminar de Chouji había dejado. Aprovechando el desplazamiento de los demás estudiantes a ambos lados para llegar con mayor facilidad y rapidez. Una vez frente a la pizarra se detuvo e inclinó levemente hacia delante su cabeza, leyendo la lista de nombres y apellidos por orden alfabético. Buscando el suyo finalmente lo encontró: _Nara Shikamaru_. Leyó, entonces una voz lo distrajo.

—Vaya, supongo que debo felicitarte.

Mirando a su lado notó una figura femenina, sus profundos ojos color café y su largo cabello negro ondulado –cuyo corto flequillo caía sobre su ceja derecha- en contraste con su pálida piel le resultaron extrañamente familiares.

—Shikamaru ¿Cierto? —él asintió, aún intentando recordar donde la había visto—. Obtuviste un 100.

El moreno miró fugazmente la lista para confirmar lo que la chica acababa de decirle y volvió la vista a la muchacha, entonces su rostro pareció aún más familiar que antes, y finalmente la recordó. Aunque no su nombre —Eso parece.

Ella sonrió —No me recuerdas ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru rascó su nuca nervioso —No, es decir si. Airi —dijo dudoso—. ¿Verdad?

La muchacha asintió —Así es —y por primera vez Shikamaru reparó en el protector de su frente, semioculto debajo del negro flequillo, cuyo símbolo tallado era una media luna. _Aldea oculta de la luna ¿Eh?_. Entonces miró la lista y encontró el nombre de la chica próximo al suyo. _Nomura Airi: 100_. Leyó sorprendido.

—A ti tampoco te fue tan mal. ¿100? —la morena asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, algo la apartó de la pizarra con cierta brusquedad, haciendo que tropezara y trastabillara antes de recuperar el equilibrio, y evitara caer. Shikamaru observó a Ino aparecer a su lado ocupando el lugar que la pobre chica había ocupado antes. Poniendo los ojos en blanco se dirigió a su compañera, la cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que acababa de chocar a una persona.

—Ino... —pero ésta lo ignoró, buscando ansiosa con la mirada su nombre en la lista. Shikamaru, entonces, se dirigió con una expresión de disculpa a Airi quien permanecía de pie aún desconcertada por el atropello de la rubia—. Mujer problemática —masculló refiriéndose nuevamente a Ino, la muchacha sonrió al Nara y se marchó. Shikamaru inmediatamente se alejó de la pizarra en dirección a Chouji quien se encontraba esperándolo alejado de la muchedumbre.

—¿Cómo te fue? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—100 puntos—Chouji sonrió, orgulloso de su mejor amigo. Shikamaru siempre había sido humilde a pesar de sus logros. Ino regresó a los pocos segundos, los ojos parecían salírseles de sus órbitas.  
El castaño la miró preocupado —Ino ¿Estás bien? —la muchacha no respondió, su mirada fija en un punto lejano—. ¿Ino? No estás parpadeando...

Shikamaru se impuso delante de ella, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante para observarla a los ojos, y asegurarse que su amiga también lo mirara —Ino, parpadea —le ordenó. El hechizo pareció romperse inmediatamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

La rubia bajó la cabeza, vencida —Obtuve 86 puntos.

Chouji sonrió —Eso es genial ¿No es cierto? —la joven muchacha no pareció estar de acuerdo con su amigo—. ¿No es cierto? Aprobaste ¿Verdad?

Ino asintió —Pero Sakura...

El castaño la observó preocupado, sabía cuan importante era para su amiga superar a la que una vez había sido su amiga de la infancia —¿Sakura?

—¡¡Sakura obtuvo 92!! —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos alguien gritó. Una voz familiar, masculina y chillona.

—¡¡Sakura!! —gritó Naruto corriendo hacia la pelirrosa—. ¡¡Sakura, aprobé!! ¡71!

La pelirrosa lo golpeó, cruzándose de brazos —Casi repruebas tonto, no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

—¡Pero- pero! Aprobé... —masculló frotándose la zona adolorida de la cabeza. Entonces, Kiba intervino.

—¡Ja! Te dije que obtendría mejores notas que tú Naruto. ¡78!

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! —chilló el rubio con incredulidad, observando al Inuzuka indignado—. ¡¡No puede ser!!

En ese instante apareció Shino, quien tan sigilosamente se había acercado a su compañero de equipo —No deberías presumir tanto —dijo solemnemente. Kiba resopló fastidiado.

—¡Tú que sabes, Shino! ¡¿Cuánto obtuviste?! —el hombre alto de gabardina no se inmutó, su expresión no cambió solo sus labios se movieron, y de forma casi imperceptible.

—90.

Ambos gritaron al unísono —¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! —Shino no pareció alterarse sólo desvió la mirada hacia Hinata, quien se había acercado a ellos tan sigilosamente como lo había hecho Shino antes. Naruto y Kiba también observaron a Hinata. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Na-Naruto... —susurró. El rubio observó atentamente a la Hyuuga, algo desconcertado— felicitaciones... por pasar el examen.

Una sonrisa amplia y honesta se dibujó en sus labios —¡¡¡Gracias Hinata!!! Eres la primera que me lo dice —Kiba puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tú cuanto obtuviste?

La muchacha bajó la mirada tímidamente —89 —confesó. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

—¡¡Vaya!! ¡Eres realmente inteligente! —Hinata sintió su rostro arder, repentinamente sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, como habitualmente ocurría alrededor de Naruto, se había olvidado nuevamente de respirar. Shino y Kiba decidieron que era el momento para intervenir, inventando una excusa y alejando a la pobre muchacha mareada del resto de la multitud y, especialmente, de Naruto.

Ino observó la escena frustrada —Hasta Hinata obtuvo mejores calificaciones que yo... ¡Esto es tan injusto! —se quejó, volviéndose a Shikamaru —¿Tú cuanto obtuviste?

—100.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mentira! —Chouji asintió.

—Shikamaru obtuvo 100, Ino.

La rubia se dejó caer lentamente, quedando sentada en el suelo de la academia, sus piernas plegadas debajo el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus brazos lánguidos a ambos lados de su torso, su mirada denotaba clara decepción. _Otra vez_, pensó con amargura, recordando tiempos pasados, sintiéndose nuevamente derrotada. _Cada vez que intento alcanzarla se aleja otra vez_. _Sakura_.

—Ino... —la llamó entonces Shikamaru sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento, la rubia levantó la mirada hacia él— levántate. Estás sentada en el piso de la academia y hay gente mirándonos.

La chica observó a su alrededor y asintió, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y dirigiendo a aquellos curiosos una mirada amenazadora, haciendo que todos retornaran a lo que estaban haciendo previamente —No puede ser.

Chouji le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro —No te preocupes, Ino.

Pero la chica se apartó inmediatamente, cerrando los puños fuertemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo —No es justo... realmente estudié demasiado.  
El Akimichi asintió —Lo sabemos.

—¡Entonces ¿por qué?! —Chouji no supo que decir. Shikamaru decidió finalmente intervenir.

—No seas problemática, Ino. Tú no eres Sakura.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente buena como ella?! ¡¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como ella?!

El moreno negó con la cabeza —No, sólo que no eres ella. Sakura es Sakura y tú eres tú. No hay comparación, son distintas por igual de problemáticas que sean.

—¡No entiendo lo que dices! ¡No tiene sentido!

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y contemplando distraídamente el techo —Sólo dije que —bostezó perezosamente— afortunadamente no eres Sakura —Ino lo miró completamente desconcertada—. Es decir, no sería lo mismo si no fueras como eres. Probablemente nosotros, el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, no seríamos los mismos. Hay cosas en las que Sakura es mejor y hay cosas en las que tú eres mejor.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, completamente indignada —¡¿Cómo que?! ¡¿Preparar un arreglo floral?!

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Entre otras cosas.

—¡¡Saber arreglar flores no me sirve de nada!! ¡¡Tampoco saber arreglar mi apariencia!!

—Quizá. Pero Chouji y yo sabemos que no es lo único que sabes hacer. No es lo único que eres, Asuma —un nudo se formó en su garganta al pronunciar su nombre. Siempre que podía evitaba hacerlo, temía que notaran que esa herida aún permanecía abierta— también lo supo.

Chouji asintió —Shikamaru tiene razón, Ino. Nosotros no creemos que Sakura sea mejor que tú.

La rubia miró a ambos sorprendida, a pesar de todas las maldades que les había hecho a través de los años, a pesar de los insultos, a pesar de los maltratos, a pesar de desvalorizarlos constantemente, sus amigos continuaban defendiéndola, siempre, tal y como Asuma había dicho que sucedería —¿No?  
Ambos negaron con la cabeza —No.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios de la chica —¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya verá esa frente de marquesina, seré yo quien obtenga mejores notas en el examen escrito oficial! —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru negaron con la cabeza, Ino era ciertamente increíble.

—Ya recuperó la confianza —murmuró Chouji sólo para que el Nara lo oyera.

El moreno asintió —Si. ¡Bah! ¡¿Quién la entiende?!

La rubia continuó riendo para sí misma —¡Ya verá! ¡Y esta noche festejaremos que todos aprobamos!

Shikamaru dejó caer su cabeza rendido. _Cierto_, pensó. La rutina de todos los viernes comenzaba una vez más y sabía que, como siempre, escapar no era una posibilidad. De hecho, no había siquiera probabilidad. _Como siempre_.


	44. Derribando temores

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

44/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy estoy subiendo el capítulo bastante más temprano por una razón: más tarde no voy a poder hacerlo y, si puedo, cuando pueda será muy tarde; y, en este caso, más vale temprano que nunca. En fin, como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me tienen infinita paciencia y siguen mi historia día a día. Más aún a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinión, la cual valoro. ¡Gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLIV

"Derribando temores"

La rutina, como todos los viernes, comenzaba una vez más. Las "salidas", como Ino solía llamarlas –porque para que fueran eso tenían que ser voluntarias, y él definitivamente no quería ir a ese lugar- se habían hecho rutina hacía ya unos viernes atrás. Quizá con la llegada del final del primer mes de cursado en la academia, quizá con el inicio del segundo. No estaba seguro, no importaba demasiado tampoco. Pero ahora ya estaba concluyendo el segundo mes de cursado y Shikamaru se sentía agradecido de que pronto, aquella irremediable tortura, terminaría. Al menos la obligatoriedad de asistencia a la academia, lo cual encontraba más tedioso por encima de todas las cosas. Aún así el levantarse temprano, el acudir a clases, se había vuelto también una rutina. Y como a todo hábito ya se había acostumbrado. Y no lo encontraba del todo desagradable –por supuesto aún prefería quedarse en su apartamento a dormir- pues la rutina era segura. Cómoda. E implicaba no tener que pensar en el presente, no tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno porque las cosas resultaran. No tener que estar evitando errores, porque éstos no aparecerían siempre y cuando no saliera de aquella rutina. De aquel marco lentamente construido por el día a día. Y así era como se había acostumbrado, inmunizado al pasar de los viernes, a los innecesarios tragos de sake, a la innecesaria vigilia. A la cual nunca se habría sometido voluntariamente. Pero Ino resultaba poderosamente persuasiva –por así decirlo- como siempre.

Hizo girar las llaves de su apartamento en su dedo índice, contemplando distraído el firmamento desde la entrada del edificio. Ni una nube vagaba por aquella impenetrable negrura, ni vestigio de alguna. En las noches rara vez se las veía, sólo cuando una tormenta se avecinaba, y aún así Shikamaru pensaba que no era tan placentero como observarlas durante el día. Había algo en la noche que inquietaba, podía ser tanto apacible como violenta. Silente como ruidosa, y siempre dejaba un pequeño pero oscuro lugar para la incertidumbre. Lo impredecible, y eso era probablemente lo que más le disgustaba. Él prefería ir por lo seguro, lo lógico. Quizá por eso prefería el día a la noche. A la luz del sol nada podía afectarlo, ni tomarlo por sorpresa.

—¡¡Shikamaru!!

Levantó la mirada del pequeño objeto metálico que aún giraba en su dedo hacia su izquierda, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Ino junto con Chouji, quien caminaba a su lado inexpresivo. Pero al ver a su amigo, sonrió. El moreno devolvió el gesto mas no dijo nada, Ino continuó contemplándolo.

—¿Por qué estás callado? —el chico se encogió de hombros, sin abrir la boca. Simplemente encontraba innecesarias las palabras en ese momento, no sentía la constante necesidad de llenar los silencios ni derrochar las palabras. Siempre había sido así y Chouji lo entendía perfectamente. Ellos siempre se habían entendido a la perfección ¿Por qué Ino no podía? —¿Me estás ignorando? —demandó ella, comenzando a frustrarse.

Shikamaru pensó que no tenía remedio, debería emitir sonido para contentarla —No.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no me contestas cuando te hablo?!

_Ya empezamos_, se dijo para sí con pesar. Dedicando a su amigo una mirada de complicidad, Chouji inmediatamente asintió, comprendiendo lo que implicaba Shikamaru. A veces, el Akimichi sentía pena por su amigo. Ino podía ser realmente fastidiosa.

—¡Te estoy hablando Nara! —Chouji y Shikamaru comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al lugar de siempre. La joven rubia los siguió unos pasos detrás, de cerca, bufando, pataleando y quejándose todo el camino sobre los modales de Shikamaru. Él simplemente la ignoró, o al menos intentó hacerlo pero la voz de Ino colmaba todos sus pensamientos. Era realmente frustrante. Odiaba su timbre de voz agudo y chillón.

—¡¡No puedes ignorarme para siempre!! —_Pruébame_. Pensó, pero fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no decirlo en voz alta. Ino continuó protestando el resto del camino—. ¡¡Eres un idiota, un perezoso, holgazán y grosero!! ¡No se como sobreviví tantos años en el mismo equipo que tú! —_Lo mismo digo_. Una vez más, no dijo nada—. ¡Ahhggg! ¡¡Eres tan arrogante!! —_Curioso quien lo dice_—. ¡¡Idiota!! —_Mujer problemática_.

Chouji suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente llegaron y las primeras personas que divisaron fueron a Naruto y a Sakura. El rostro de Ino pareció contorsionarse en una mueca de disgusto, la pelirrosa era justamente la persona que menos quería ver la rubia en esos momentos. Y los resultados del examen no ayudaban a hacer las cosas más fáciles para la chica. Sakura pronto se regodearía en su victoria.

—Justo lo que necesitaba... —masculló por lo bajo, bajando la mirada. Su largo flequillo dorado ocultando parte de su rostro. Shikamaru y Chouji la observaron de reojo y luego vieron a Sakura acercarse. Ambos compartieron la sensación de que una guerra se avecinaba. Y preferían no estar cerca cuando sucediera, por lo que se apartaron para hablar con Naruto y los tres se escabulleron entre la gente. Aún a varios metros de distancia, y varias personas de por medio, podían oír los gritos de ambas. La discusión no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto.

Chouji suspiró aliviado —Nos salvamos.

Shikamaru asintió —Tienes razón.

—Sakura puede ser realmente aterradora —concedió Naruto, oyendo a su compañera de equipo gritar "Cerda perdedora" a Ino, quien respondió mordazmente gritando "Fea frente de marquesina". Chouji y Shikamaru pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo les fue en los exámenes? —preguntó entonces Naruto cambiando repentinamente de tema.

Chouji sonriente dijo —Yo obtuve 79 y Shikamaru 100.

El rubio miró a éste último con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, el Akimichi rió ante la reacción y el Nara se limitó a devolverle la mirada con expresión de aburrimiento.

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡¿100?!!!

Shikamaru soltó un bostezo —Que escandaloso eres. No es para tanto.

—¡¡¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!!! ¡¡¡Pe-pero tú...!!!

Chouji suspiró —Shikamaru tiene razón, eres demasiado escandaloso —el mencionado asintió, refugiando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En ese preciso instante aparecieron Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Ésta última sonriendo tímidamente ante la presencia del rubio.

—Ho-hola Naruto... —Naruto, quien no se había percatado de su presencia hasta el momento se volteó a verla, sonriente.

—¡¡Hola Hinata!! —la muchacha enrojeció. Kiba soltó una carcajada, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Naruto. Sus colmillos asomando por debajo de su labio superior.

—¡Naruto! —el rubio bufó, fastidiado, sabía que Kiba sacaría a colación el tema de los exámenes nuevamente. Él nunca había sido bueno en los exámenes escrito y ya había oído suficiente con los reproches de Sakura sobre lo floja que había sido su calificación—. Me olvidé... ¿Cuánto obtuviste en el examen?

—71 —masculló entre dientes, el castaño rió—. ¡Pero eso no importa! Porque te destrozaré en los combates del examen.

Kiba sonrió, gustoso de aceptar el reto —¡Ya veremos! —además, aún debía cobrarse la revancha de aquel combate durante los exámenes Chuunin. Naruto rió.

—¡Ya verás, seré yo quien te venza! —el Inuzuka dio un paso atrás y soltó a Naruto. Con la sonrisa aún plasmada en sus labios, ciertamente el rubio era una persona interesante. Un digno rival.

—¡¡Si eres tan malo como dando exámenes escritos seré yo quien gane!! —Shino negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus lentes ocultando su mirada y la capucha de su abrigo y el cuello alto de su vestimenta ocultando gran parte de su rostro como siempre. Su compañero de equipo a veces lo avergonzaba.

—Eres el segundo peor después de Naruto —lo oyeron decir debajo de su abrigo—. Sólo tú estás satisfecho por semejante logro.

Ambos, tanto el rubio como Kiba dejaron caer sus cabezas, frustrados. Sintiéndose completamente fracasados. Sintiendo su orgullo y autoestima caer por los suelos rápidamente. Su postura encorvada reflejando la sensación de pesadez. En ese instante, hubieran deseado arrastrarse a algún rincón oscuro a lamentar en silencio sus penas.

Hinata murmuró tímidamente —Yo- yo creo que Naruto y Kiba se esforzaron mucho... ¿No crees Shino?

El muchacho giró su cabeza levemente hacia su compañera de equipo y luego hacia Kiba y Naruto, quienes acababan de recobrar parte de su orgullo y sus rostros parecían haberse iluminado. _Típico de Hinata_, pensó con una sonrisa imperceptible para los demás. _Siempre tan amable y bondadosa_. _Intentando hacer sentir mejor a los demás_. Lentamente, dijo si con la cabeza sonsacando a Hinata una suave sonrisa.

—¡Gracias Hinata! —gimoteó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, quedando de pie frente a la muchacha la cual frente a la cercanía del chico retrocedió un paso y trastabilló pero sin perder el equilibrio. Shino y Kiba observaron la escena en silencio.

—De- de nada... Na- ruto —murmuró inclinando su cabeza suavemente— De ver-verdad creo que te esforzaste mucho.

El rubio inclinó su rostro hacia delante parpadeando repetidas veces, observando desconcertado el rostro sonrojado de Hinata. Luego de unos segundos de observarla intensamente, sonrió —¡Vaya! —rascó su nuca nervioso—. ¡Gracias! Eres muy agradable Hinata.

La chica, ante las palabras de Naruto, se sintió desfallecer. Su rostro enrojeciendo aún más por la proximidad y su respiración volviéndose cada vez más superficial e irregular. Intentó serenarse —Yo- yo... —no quería perder aquella oportunidad, sabía que si perdía el control y la timidez se apoderaba completamente de ella sus compañeros de equipo la alejarían del rubio, y aunque apreciaba la ayuda de sus amigos, no quería tener que depender de ellos. No quería perder ese momento, por lo que tomó aire profundamente y exhaló— pienso que te irá bien... en el examen.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó aún más, si es que acaso aquello era remotamente posible. Y es que rara vez la gente demostraba confianza en él y Hinata siempre parecía hacerlo, sin siquiera dudar. Siempre parecía segura de él, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás la había visto demostrar lo contrario. No, la joven siempre se había mostrado amable con él. Y sin razón alguna. Lo cual lo confundía ¿Por qué? Si con todos los demás siempre había tenido que demostrarles que estaban equivocados.

—Oye, Hinata... ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —la joven sintió el latir de su corazón agitarse violento contra su pecho. Instintivamente bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar la vergüenza de sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas. Notó que a su alrededor ya no quedaba nadie. Ni Shino, ni Kiba se encontraban cerca. Al menos no a la vista. Tampoco Chouji y Shikamaru.

—Porque... e- eres bueno, Naruto... —el chico pareció aún más desconcertado, las demás personas siempre lo habían visto como un perdedor y un monstruo. Algo que debiera temerse e ignorarse, no alguien digno de ser apreciado. Por supuesto, eso había cambiado hacía mucho ya, sin embargo, había sido así. Pero Hinata no parecía pensar de esa forma, que él recordara, nunca pareció hacerlo.

—Eres extraña... —la chica entristeció.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —rió—. No es algo malo.

Los ojos marfil de ella se iluminaron —¿De- de verdad?

—Bueno... no. Mucha gente cree que yo soy raro. ¿Tu crees que sea malo?

La joven negó con la cabeza de lado a lado —¡N- no!

Naruto asintió —¡¡Cierto!! —rió—. Me agrada hablar contigo Hinata.

Hinata sonrió débilmente notando que por primera vez en demasiado tiempo no se desmayaba al ver a Naruto, no sólo eso, sino que parecía sentirse más a gusto cerca de él. Aunque, por supuesto, aún se sentía nerviosa y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Sin embargo, podía hablar con Naruto sin que Shino o Kiba tuvieran que rescatarla. Era un progreso, y estaba feliz por ello —¡A- a mi también Naruto!

El rubio miró a su alrededor—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Adónde se fueron todos?

El calor volvió a ascender hasta las mejillas de la Hyuuga —No... no lo sé.

—¡Qué extraño! —exclamó rascando su nuca él, ella asintió—. No vi cuando se marcharon... Y me pregunto donde estará Sakura.

Hinata entristeció, tenía la impresión que Naruto seguía enamorado de la pelirrosa y, si ese era el caso, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Entonces, Naruto se volteó a verla —¿Qué sucede?

Ella cerró suavemente los ojos y respiró profundamente, exhalando larga y tendidamente intentando apartar la tristeza de sus pensamientos —Na- nada...

El rubio la miró fijamente —¿Estás segura? Pareces deprimida... ¿Es por tu padre? ¡Kiba me lo contó una vez! ¡¡No le hagas caso, Hinata!! —exclamó molesto—. ¡Tú eres muy buena!

La joven sonrió débilmente y luego negó con la cabeza —No, no es eso... Naruto.

—Oh —murmuró desconcertado. Hinata era ciertamente enigmática.

—Na- Naruto...

—¿Si?

—Eh... —vaciló, hacía tan solo unos instantes que acababa de darse cuenta que tenía la fortaleza para hablar con Naruto sin desmayarse y no quería echarlo a perder arriesgándose a preguntar algo personal y quedar a los ojos de él como una entrometida. Pero tenía que saberlo, sólo que no sabía como abordar el tema—. Aprecias mucho a tus compañeros ¿Verdad?

Naruto la miró sorprendido, aparentemente no esperaba aquella pregunta por parte de ella, además de que consideraba obvia su respuesta—. ¡Claro que sí! —levantó la mano y comenzó a contar sus dedos, nombrando uno a uno a sus amigos —Está Sai, que es completamente fastidioso y suele hacer enfadar a Sakura, inclusive más que yo —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Siempre dice las cosas equivocadas enfrente de la gente equivocada y no sabe tratar a las personas, pero es una buena persona —levantó un dedo más—. Está Sakura que es realmente aterradora pero puede ser muy amable también —admitió con palpable aprecio en sus palabras, tan obvio fue que Hinata tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de tristeza— y luego está Sasuke. Bueno... no se realmente donde está Sasuke, hace dos años que no sabemos de él ¡¡Pero yo se que volverá!! —exclamó golpeando con el puño cerrado su pecho—. Tarde o temprano regresará. Sasuke puede haber cambiado pero es el mismo Sasuke, en el fondo lo es. Y se que regresará. Yo lo haré regresar, cumpliré mi promesa. Aunque me tome la vida entera. ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja! Yo no me retracto de mis palabras. Entonces, Sakura estará feliz...

Hinata se atrevió, entonces, a preguntar —¿Y eso te hará triste?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, como intentando comprender la pregunta de Hinata —¿Qué Sasuke vuelva?

La joven muchacha negó con la cabeza suavemente —Que Sakura esté feliz por Sasuke.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de un casi imperceptible tono sonrosado y nervioso comenzó a deslizar su pie por el piso de un lado al otro, rascando inconscientemente su nuca —Un poco... —se volvió hacia ella, dedicando a Hinata una amplia sonrisa genuina—. Pero no tanto como me hubiera molestado antes.

La joven Hyuuga devolvió el gesto, sonriendo amablemente a Naruto. Sintiéndose ligeramente feliz y algo confortada por la respuesta del chico. Finalmente se había atrevido a hablar con el rubio sin desmayarse, y eso ya era un progreso inmenso. Al menos para ella.

A lo lejos, Kiba observaba a ambos en silencio y con discreción mientras Chouji y Shikamaru hablaban de cosas sin sentido o interés alguno para él. Y a su lado, Shino observaba a Kiba. Notando la casi imperceptible tensión de su mandíbula, el leve fruncido del puente de su nariz y la hilera de dientes y colmillos puntiagudos asomando debajo de su labio superior. De tal forma que lo hacía parecer un perro mostrando los dientes, amenazador, y a la vez lo suficientemente discreto como para que nadie más lo notara. Nadie, excepto Shino.

—Kiba... —advirtió en un casi susurro pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo ya se había marchado. No hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, como hubiera pensado, sino en la dirección opuesta. Desapareciendo rápidamente entre la gente con la cabeza gacha. Chouji y Shikamaru miraron la partida del castaño desconcertados. _Kiba es demasiado impulsivo_. Pensó el Nara, sin embargo, no había forma de culparlo. Los sentimientos son, al fin y al cabo, completamente irracionales. Él mismo lo sabía, quizá –lamentablemente-, mejor que nadie.


	45. Entrecruzamientos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

45/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá, actualizando la historia, estoy subiendo el capítulo 45. Como siempre, me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia capítulo a capítulo, tanto los que sé que lo hacen -porque me dejan su review- como los que no. El simple hecho de que tengan la suficiente paciencia para leer la historia que humildemente, desde mis escasos conocimientos de escritura, escribí me hace feliz. Gracias por eso, a todos, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Y, también, como siempre, quisiera hacer una mención especial, un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que se molestan en dejarme un comentario con su valiosa opinión. Gracias, para mi significa mucho y me gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo, se que es mucho pedir, perdón si estoy abusando de su bondad, pero me serviría mucho saber que piensan, que les gusta y que no, que creen que debería cambiar de cada capítulo, o de la historia en general, para mejorar. Desde ya, gracias a todos. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLV

"Entrecruzamientos"

Observó la actitud de Kiba en silencio, viendo la espalda del chico alejarse más y más entre la multitud hasta desaparecer completamente de su vista. Había reparado en los momentos previos a su partida, había visto cada pequeña reacción por parte del Inuzuka, cada gesto de descontento. Su mirada se había ido apagando, ensombreciendo paulatinamente. Repentinamente sus ojos se habían oscurecido por completo, su semblante serio y sombrío. Y conocía perfectamente cual había sido el detonante, la razón, aún así consideraba infantil la actitud del chico. Pero también curiosa, debía admitirlo. Pues a pesar de ser irracional y absurda, sin fundamento alguno, era capaz de desbaratar a alguien tan orgulloso como a Kiba y eso le resultaba sorprendente. Fascinante. Se preguntó, por un instante, qué se sentiría sentir celos de esa magnitud deseando al mismo tiempo nunca tener que sentirlos. Los celos, después de todo, eran problemáticos y no llevaban a ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. _Simplemente te hacen ver como un idiota_.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, volviéndose a Shino y Chouji —Debería aprender a controlarse. Es demasiado problemático.

Shino asintió con suavidad, observando a través de sus gafas oscuras la dirección en la que había partido su compañero de equipo. ¿Debía seguirlo? No, rápidamente apartó esa idea de su mente. Era innecesario hacerlo y, probablemente, el castaño deseara estar solo en esos momentos —Kiba no tiene control de sí mismo.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua —Es igual que Naruto, dos tontos.

Chouji se encogió de hombros, observando la conversación sin prestarle interés alguno. Se sentía mal por Kiba, sabía que Shino y Shikamaru también lo hacían sólo que a su forma. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del chico antes de marcharse. Era sumamente desconcertante, todo un misterio para él —Hinata no sabe nada ¿Verdad?

Shino giró levemente la cabeza hacia el Akimichi y respondió —No. Hinata es demasiado gentil, no sabría manejarlo.

Chouji asintió —Creo que tienes razón, no puedo imaginármela lastimando a un amigo.

Shikamaru miró a Shino —¿Y Kiba no intentó nada tonto aún?

—No. Hay que mantener el equilibrio.

El Nara enarcó una ceja —¿Entonces lo tuviste que detener?

El joven de gafas negó nuevamente con la cabeza—. No. Kiba conoce su posición en el equipo, intenta controlarlo.

Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru se sorprendieron al oír las palabras de Shino, nunca hubieran imaginado que Kiba hubiera madurado tanto. Seguro, había dejado de hacer la mayoría de las tonterías que hacía de chico pero aún discutía con Naruto, aún competía con él. Y aún actuaba, en varias ocasiones, de forma infantil. Quizá se hubiera equivocado al juzgarlo –pensó- y quizá la rivalidad que compartía ahora con Naruto nada tenía que ver con la anterior. Quizá, no era una extensión de la que habían tenido a los 12. Ya no era únicamente por el simple hecho de competir sino que tenía un trasfondo. Y el trasfondo era claro.

—Vaya... —murmuró Chouji, observando a lo lejos a Hinata sonreír tímidamente por algo que acababa de decir Naruto.

Shikamaru asintió, viendo por primera vez más semejanza en Kiba con Akamaru que nunca antes. Podía imaginarlo sumiso, como nunca lo había sido, por esos absurdos e irracionales sentimientos. Podía imaginarlo esperando, fielmente. Como un perro que espera el regreso del amo que nunca vendrá. Aferrándose ilusamente a una ilusión que nunca llegaría a rozar la superficie de la realidad. Dejándose consumir por sus emociones lentamente. Un shinobi no debía mostrarse humano, eso le habían enseñado de niños. A llevar máscaras, todo el tiempo, a levantar paredes. A negar sensaciones, a encerrar sentimientos. Sai era el ejemplo perfecto de ello. Su entrenamiento había sido tal que ya no recordaba como relacionarse adecuadamente pero aún alguien tan frío como él, de vez en cuando, mostraba algún vestigio de sentimiento. Él mismo había perdido el control de su calma al ver a su sensei morir ante sus ojos. Si, no debían mostrarse humanos pero esa era verdaderamente una utopía difícil de alcanzar.

—¡Que problemático! —exclamó finalmente azorado, alternando la mirada entre Naruto y Hinata y la dirección en que había desaparecido Kiba. Ciertamente, lidiar con las emociones era algo complicado y él nunca había dominado esa habilidad. Nunca lo admitiría por supuesto.

Chouji rió —Lo es —Shino observó a ambos en silencio, reservando sus propias opiniones para sí mismo, como siempre—. ¿Ino?

El Nara se encogió de hombros frente a la pregunta de su amigo, él también ignoraba donde su compañera de equipo podría estar —¿Aún discutiendo con Sakura?

—Quizá tengas razón.

Shikamaru asintió —Se que tengo razón. Esa mujer no puede dejar ir las pequeñas cosas... Es absurdamente testaruda.

—Bueno, ya la conoces.

Shino observó a Shikamaru y a Chouji, agradecido de tener a Hinata en su equipo. Con Kiba y su actitud era más que suficiente, probablemente le fuera difícil tolerar a una mujer como Ino o Sakura. Demasiado ruidosas en su opinión.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Shino? No pareces disfrutarlo —señaló el Akimichi observando al alto muchacho serio mirar distraído los alrededores. El mencionado se encogió levemente de hombros.

—No lo hago —tanto Shikamaru como Chouji aguardaron a que continuara pero éste no lo hizo. Simplemente permaneció quieto, estoico, mirando a ambos a través de sus gafas.

Chouji decidió intentar entablar conversación nuevamente —¿Y por qué vienes entonces?

—Kiba y Hinata —replicó secamente. Refugiando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo. El Akimichi lo observó y asintió lentamente, mirando de reojo a Shikamaru pues sabía perfectamente que su amigo acudía allí por la misma razón. No porque lo disfrutara, sino para que él e Ino pudieran hacerlo. Aunque, para ser honestos, Ino era la que más disfrutaba de aquello. Él se hubiera conformado con salir a cenar con sus amigos. No importaba el lugar sino la compañía.

—Shikamaru tampoco se divierte —admitió entonces el castaño con una sonrisa, el moreno lo observó sorprendido y rascando su nuca nervioso replicó —N-no, no es cierto.

El comentario pareció captar la atención de Shino también quien dejó de observar aburrido los alrededores para enfocar su vista al Nara —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No me molesta tanto, realmente. Antes era más problemático.

Shino lo observó fijamente —Eso no responde la pregunta —aseguró serio. Shikamaru suspiró cansinamente.

—Ino no me dejaría en paz si no lo hiciera —comprendió al instante lo tonto que había sonado y quiso reparar su error—. La misma razón que tú —aseveró. El rostro del Aburame no reflejó expresión alguna sin embargo Shikamaru estuvo seguro que el chico estaba pensando algo. Algo respecto a su respuesta. Pero no se lo diría, Shino nunca lo haría, afortunadamente—. Es problemático.

Observando la expresión risueña de Chouji con el ceño fruncido apoyó su espalda contra la pared detrás de él, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho. Cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en su apartamento descansando tranquilamente. Pero al abrirlos nuevamente seguía en el mismo lugar. Algo malhumorado, bufó aburrido, intentando descifrar la expresión de Shino. _Es realmente extraño_. Pensó para sí, en el instante en que una pequeña figura familiar se acercaba a él. Sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces.

La joven morena sonrió —Hola —su tono sereno y afable.

—¿Tú otra vez? —musitó sin intención alguna de ofenderla, era simplemente una aclaración.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

El chico rascó en un gesto inconsciente su nuca —Tienes razón. Pero eres tú quien acaba de llegar, yo ya estaba aquí —señaló.

La joven muchacha rió suavemente —Puede que tengas razón. ¿Crees que sea una coincidencia?

Shikamaru la observó sorprendida ¿Acaso aquella muchacha estaba insinuando algo? —No lo sé —admitió. No había pensado realmente en ello hasta el momento.

—Yo no —susurró dando un paso hacia delante, poniéndose en puntas de pie y posando sus labios repentinamente sobre los de él. Súbitamente, todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru se estremeció. Observando, incómodo, con los ojos aún abiertos a sus alrededores. Buscando, ¿qué?, No sabía. Chouji no parecía estar cerca, Ino tampoco. Por ningún lado.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Los labios de ella continuaban presionados contra los suyos, a la espera de una respuesta, pero Shikamaru se sorprendió de ver que no se apartó. No intentó zafarse, aunque tampoco correspondió. Quizá por pereza no lo hizo, quizá porque hacerlo sería demasiado problemático o quizá, sólo quizá, porque la sensación que producía era agradable. Demasiado, debía admitir. Era como si toda tensión acumulada en aquel tiempo fuera evaporándose lentamente en aquel punto de unión. Como si ya no se sintiera abrumado. Como si, de repente, todo problema se hubiera esfumado. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mente quedó en blanco. Completa y absolutamente en blanco.

Chouji observó sorprendido en la distancia la escena, había sido inesperado completamente, Shikamaru mismo parecía haberse sorprendido por el gesto de aquella joven pero ahora lo observaba responder perezosamente al gesto. Cautelosamente. Con ambos ojos cerrados y la espalda aún contra aquella pared.

Shino habló a su lado —Hola.

Chouji volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia donde Shino observaba, allí, a no más de medio metro se encontraban Ino y Sakura que, aunque aún parecían molestas entre sí, habían dejado de discutir. Sakura fue la primera en responder —Hola Shino.

La rubia miró desconcertada a su compañero de equipo cuya expresión parecía de incomodidad —¿Qué te sucede a ti? No me digas que comiste demasiado antes de venir y te duele el estómago —Chouji no dijo nada, simplemente continuó evitando –deliberadamente- la mirada de su amiga. Ino pareció notarlo—. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? No se marchó ¿No es cierto? Porque lo creo capaz de hacerlo...

Sakura comprendió al instante el motivo del extraño actuar de Chouji al mirar por encima del hombro del muchacho regordete. Rápidamente se volteó a Ino —¡¡Oye cerda!! —exclamó, intentando crear una distracción para su amiga—. Te apuesto a que puedo beber más que tú, vamos a pedir sake y te lo demostré.

Pero Ino no replicó mordazmente, como hubiera hecho normalmente, no aceptó el reto sin siquiera pensarlo, como hubiera sucedido en cualquier otro momento, simplemente cerró las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y forzó una amplia sonrisa —Creo que prefiero tomar aire —replicó, y sin decir más se marchó. Desapareciendo inmediatamente entre la gente hacia la salida del lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos se encontró afuera, sintiendo la repentina brisa rozar su pálida piel y agitar sus sueltos cabellos rubios. Suspiró, aún mordiendo –inconscientemente- su labio inferior con demasiadas fuerzas.

—¡Oy! —oyó a alguien decir a su lado. Mirando a la izquierda no vio a nadie, entonces bajó lentamente la mirada sorprendida de encontrarse a Kiba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared del lugar y una botella de sake en la mano. Sin decir nada, se sentó junto a él, observándolo desconcertada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Shino está adentro.

El castaño se encogió de hombros —Como si me importara —masculló, bebiendo un sorbo del pico de la botella. Ino se sorprendió de notar que, a pesar de estar bebiendo de esa forma, Kiba aún se encontraba bastante sobrio.

—¿Y la actitud por qué? —preguntó Ino molesta en respuesta. Si había algo que odiaba en las personas era que éstas le respondieran de mala forma aunque era conciente que ella misma hacía lo mismo, a veces.

—Mala noche —la joven rubia asintió, mirando la botella en la mano del Inuzuka.

—Eso ya lo había deducido —señaló el objeto en mano de él—. ¿A que se debe?

Kiba se encogió de hombros —Nada en particular.

—No se con quien crees que hablas, no creeré eso —Kiba rió, dando un sorbo de la botella.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mala noche —masculló ella en son de burla, arrebatando la botella de la mano del muchacho y dando un sorbo del pico de ésta. Kiba parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y volvió a reír.

—No queda muy bien en una chica hacer eso. Creí que te importaba demasiado tu apariencia y demás.

Ino rió amargamente. _Todos piensan igual_. Que ella era sólo belleza y apariencia, que no había nada más de ella que aprender o descubrir, que era superficial y un shinobi mediocre ¿Qué tenía de malo dedicarse a uno mismo? No lo entendía, pero odiaba ser catalogada de esa forma. Volvió a beber furiosa de la botella, entregándosela de un empujón a Kiba —No me importa.

El castaño la observó sorprendido y luego rompió a reír, para enfado de Ino —¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —chilló la joven.

—Tú. Cuando estás furiosa eres graciosa —Ino se cruzó de brazos.

—Me alegro que te diviertas —replicó entre dientes. Kiba se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo más a la botella de sake.

—Nah, sólo bromeaba. Hablando en serio ¿Por qué la mala noche?

Ino desvió la mirada al cielo, completamente estrellado y libre de nubes —¿Por qué te lo diría? Tú no me dijiste porque estabas aquí.

—Y no lo haré —aseguró Kiba tercamente.

—Déjame adivinar... ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto? —el castaño apretó los dientes con fuerza al oír el nombre, dejando ver nuevamente sus colmillos—. ¿Estoy cerca? —el Inuzuka no respondió, simplemente se limitó a beber un largo trago de sake—. ¿Tiene que ver con Hinata?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Ino rió —¡Tiene que ver exactamente con Hinata!

—Déjame en paz —gruño el chico. Ino robó la botella de la mano de él y bebió del pico.

—Quien lo hubiera pensado —rió—. ¿Hinata? ¿En serio?

Él se mostró aún más molesto —¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—No lo sé. ¿Hinata? —carcajeó tontamente—. Hubiera pensado que no era tu tipo.

—¿Y cual pensaste era mi tipo? —Ino se encogió de hombros, bebiendo sake nuevamente.

—No lo sé... alguien más... enérgica, más llamativa y escandalosa.

Kiba rió —¿Alguien como tú?

—Bueno... si, algo así —admitió dejando pasar un gran trago del contenido de la botella por su garganta. Sintiendo el calor de la bebida ascender a sus mejillas.

Kiba bebió de la misma forma —Nah. No, gracias.

Ino se molestó ante el comentario —¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena o algo así?!

—¡Woah! No te lo tomes personal, sólo fue un comentario.

—¡¡Si quiero me lo tomo personal!! ¡¿Me oíste?! —Kiba rió y tras beber un poco más del contenido de la botella se giró a Ino y presionó sus labios contra los de ella bruscamente. La rubia respondió con la misma torpeza y al cabo de unos segundos se apartaron. Jadeando.

Ino tomó de la botella y bebió considerable cantidad del contenido sin siquiera respirar, entonces contestó —Entiendo tu punto. No tenías que hacer eso para probarlo ¿Sabes?

Kiba sonrió mostrando toda la hilera de sus blancos dientes filosos —Probablemente tengas razón. Será mejor no decir nada de esto a nadie.

La muchacha se mostró de acuerdo pensando que probablemente Kiba no desearía que Hinata se enterara de aquello —Si, tienes razón. No quiero oír otro sermón de Chouji y Shikamaru.

El castaño rió —Te sermonean ¿Eh? Shino es igual.

—No te das una idea ¡El peor de los dos es Shikamaru! ¡¡Es insoportable!! Siempre tan moralista y correcto... —exclamó con recelo—. ¡Tan fastidioso! Es un perezoso y un haragán, un idiota bueno para nada que no tiene la menor idea de mujeres. Lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse y decir "problemático esto" y "problemático aquello" —Kiba la miró sorprendida—. ¡¿Qué?!

El castaño rió y se encogió de hombros —Nada. Simplemente pensé que sería tu tipo.

Ino rió ante lo absurdo de la idea —¡¿Mi tipo?! —se burló. _Si, claro_. Pensó con sarcasmo pero al parecer Kiba no lo encontraba tan absurdo—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Bueno... Cuando éramos genin era obvio que no lo era. O cuando estábamos en la academia. A ti te gustaban los sujetos como Sasuke o como Sai, después, de pocas palabras y serios. Shikamaru era simplemente quejoso y aburrido. Pero ya no es así. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Él cambió. Venció a un Akatsuki por sí solo, Naruto me lo contó. Sin mencionar...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella con incredulidad, incapaz de concebir idea tan ridícula.

—Que parecen gustarte los chicos de cabello negro. ¿Sasuke? ¿Sai? Y los otros... Shikamaru también tiene cabello negro.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, tercamente —Nunca en mi vida oí algo tan tonto, Kiba.

—Bueno... simplemente pensé que quizá...

—¡No! Pensaste mal —Kiba notó la agresividad en las palabras de la rubia.

—Bien... Simplemente decía. ¡Dios, no era para que te pongas así!

En ese instante aparecieron frente a ambos Chouji y Shikamaru, el primero con expresión inescrutable, el segundo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Fue el Nara el primero en hablar.

—Te estábamos buscando, Ino.

La rubia miró hacia arriba y al verlo sintió el enfado resurgirle en el interior como un fuego que la iba consumiendo lentamente. Molesta, replicó —Bien. Ya me encontraste. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya nos vamos... —Ino miró el reloj sorprendida, aparentemente había perdido el sentido del tiempo en aquel lugar junto a Kiba pues las manecillas marcaban las 5 de la madrugada.

—¿Y?

Fue Chouji entonces quien decidió hablar —¿No vienes con nosotros?

La joven miró a Kiba y luego a Shikamaru y sin siquiera dudarlo negó con la cabeza —No. Me quedo con Kiba.

Shikamaru bufó molesto. Realmente odiaba cuando Ino ponía esa actitud frente a él, resultaba agotadora —¿Y cómo regresarás? Estás ebria.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —el Nara estaba a punto de replicar cuando Kiba decidió intervenir.

—Yo la acompañaré —el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú también bebiste, Kiba —señaló fastidiado ¿Acaso el Inuzuka tampoco razonaba?. Chouji observó la conversación en silencio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te preocupa? Somos ninja.

—No lo parecen —murmuró Shikamaru por lo bajo. Ino molesta dejó la botella en el suelo.

—Ya te dijo Kiba, él me acompañará. Shikamaru —Shikamaru se sintió enervar aún más si es que acaso aquello era remotamente posible, pero no respondió. No dijo nada. No quiso hacerlo. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y se marchó, mascullando "haz lo que quieras" antes de alejarse del lugar, seguido de Chouji quien corrió tras su amigo dando una última ojeada a su compañera de equipo.

—¿Crees que estará bien que la dejemos allí? —preguntó el Akimichi una vez hubo alcanzado a su amigo. Shikamaru refugió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y respondió—. Ya la oíste, no es asunto nuestro.

—Pero...

El moreno suspiró, cerrando los ojos agotado —Olvídalo Chouji, si ella quiere ser problemática es cosa suya.

El Akimichi asintió lentamente, preguntándose si la causa principal del fastidio de su amigo sería el hecho de que su amiga no regresaría con ellos, de que se encontrara ebria o, quizá, de que regresara con Kiba. No sabía porque pero una parte suya, una gran parte, le decía que tenía que ver particularmente con la última, aunque Shikamaru se rehusara a admitirlo. O confesarlo abiertamente, aún, a su mejor amigo.


	46. Equipo disfuncional

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

46/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 46 y espero sea de su agrado. De paso, quiero agradecerles a todos, aunque suene muy reiterativa -y sé que lo hago- pero considero importante hacerlo, porque me hace feliz saber que hay gente que sigue la historia. Y me alegra saber qué es lo que piensan y perciben ustedes de ella, me ayuda mucho. Por eso, gracias. ¡A todos! Por favor, no dejen de hacerme saber su opinión. Otra vez, ¡gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLVI

"Equipo disfuncional"

A la mañana siguiente se encontró de pie frente a Tsunade y Shizune –quien permanecía como habitualmente detrás de la rubia- en aquel despacho circular con grandes ventanas vidriadas, a través de las cuales se veía el cielo aún parcialmente oscuro, indicando efectivamente que aún era temprano para estar allí. Muy temprano en su opinión. _Son las 7:30_, pensó con desgano, dejando escapar un largo bostezo –que no se molestó en disimular- y frotándose ambos ojos con las manos. Su expresión de soñolencia.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta, inclinándose hacia delante –soportando su peso con los codos sobre el escritorio- entrelazando los dedos de sus manos frente a ella y reposando su mentón sobre ambas manos. Shikamaru, hacía demasiado ya, había notado esa postura como característica de ella. Y ésta sólo podía significar una cosa, en tan solo segundos, explicaría el porque había sido convocado (a tan tempranas horas) allí.

—¡Shikamaru! —el moreno levantó la mirada aún con expresión de cansancio, dudó si por unos instantes no se había quedado dormido de pie, no sería la primera vez—. En cuanto lleguen el resto te explicaré los detalles de la misión.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y, con una similar expresión de agotamiento, ingresó Chouji cuyo rostro reflejaba notable malhumor. Al llegar junto a su amigo masculló —No pude desayunar —Shikamaru asintió. Él no había podido dormir más, tal y como lo hubiera deseado.

—Bien —asintió la mujer para sí misma, observando al puerta en anticipación—. Ahora sólo faltan los otros dos.

Shikamaru observó la puerta desconcertado, tras las palabras de la Hokage, en el preciso instante en que se volvía a abrir y al despacho ingresaba Naruto. Como siempre radiante de energía y con una sonrisa amplia que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

—¡Ya estoy aquí vieja Tsunade! —la mencionada dio un golpe a puño cerrado contra el escritorio. Haciendo temblar el mobiliario y gran parte de la habitación.

—¡Que no me llames así! —demandó enfuriada, Naruto continuó sonriendo alegre.

—¡Si, si! —exclamó sin prestarle atención alguna a la reprimenda—. ¿Cuál es la misión? ¡¡Ya quiero partir!!

Shikamaru lo miró fastidiado. _¡Genial!_. Pensó, golpeando su frente en anticipación a lo que vendría. Sabía como resultaría la misión con Naruto en su equipo, problemática. Muy problemática.

—Falta que llegue alguien más —replicó con severidad. Naruto miró a la puerta desconcertado.

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién?! —demandó saber el rubio. Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro de claro fastidio. Soportar a Naruto no era tarea realmente fácil pero hacerlo a las 7 de la mañana resultaba imposible. Shikamaru lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Y por tercera vez, desde que el Nara había acudido al llamado de la Hokage, la puerta se abrió y al despacho ingreso el cuarto y último miembro de aquel equipo. Un joven de aproximadamente su altura, quizá unos centímetros más bajos, de corto cabello castaño alborotado. Filosos ojos negros, dos marcas rojas en forma de triángulo invertido en sus mejillas y un gran perro blanco a su lado. Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru.

Naruto sonrió —¡Kiba! —pero éste replicó únicamente con un gruñido bajo en dirección del chico, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. Naruto pareció completamente desconcertado. Shikamaru, por su parte, se encontró –sorprendentemente- aún más malhumorado que antes. ¿En que demonios pensaba la Hokage al formar aquel grupo?, se preguntó. _¿Piensa realmente que esto funcionará?_. La respuesta llegó inmediatamente, con las indicaciones de la misión que los cuatro debían realizar juntos.

—La misión es simple. Rango C y de poca duración. La distancia que deben recorrer es corta por lo que probablemente puedan terminarla en un día. La razón por la que convoqué a los cuatro es porque probablemente se topen con varios inconvenientes en el camino. Básicamente, lo que deben hacer es transportar un cargamento a un importante comerciante en una ciudad que se encuentra al sudeste de la aldea. En este pergamino están todos los detalles del traslado, posibles rutas, el nombre del cliente y de la ciudad. Deberán ser discretos y asegurarse de que el cargamento esté en la ciudad antes del anochecer. No deberían tener problemas, sin embargo deben tener cuidado. Pueden toparse con quien quiera adueñarse del cargamento. Deben evitarlo a toda costa. ¿Entendido?

—¡¿De qué es el cargamento?! —exclamó emocionado Naruto. La voluptuosa rubia detrás del escritorio negó con la cabeza.

—Debe mantenerse en secreto —su expresión serena se transformó en una de desconfianza—. ¡¡Y no se te ocurra espiar dentro Naruto!! ¡¿Me oíste?!

—Pero-

—¡¡Pero nada!! —recuperó repentinamente la calma al voltearse a Shikamaru—. Oh, si. Shikamaru tú serás el líder. Aquí tienes los detalles. Partan lo antes posible.

Los cuatro asintieron y tras hacer una leve reverencia, a excepción de Naruto –como siempre-, salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la puerta de la aldea donde, según decía el pergamino, estarían Izumo y Kotetsu aguardándolos con la carga que deberían transportar.

Naruto bufó fastidiado —¡¿Por qué no nos habrá dicho la vieja Tsunade que tiene dentro?!

Kiba lo miró de reojo, clara expresión de recelo en su rostro, y continuó caminando con Akamaru siguiéndolo. Ignorándolo por completo. Shikamaru observó el gesto en silencio sintiendo palpitar su propia irritabilidad en el interior de su cuerpo. Habitualmente, hubiera estado más calmo pero esa mañana simplemente no podía. Culpaba de todo a la falta de sueño, por supuesto.

—Bien—dijo deteniéndose frente a los cuatro (contando a Akamaru). Chouji fue el primero en detenerse, más próximo a él, pues caminaba junto a Shikamaru. Detrás de él Kiba –quien continuaba con el seño fruncido y aquella fastidiosa expresión de disgusto en su rostro- y por último Naruto, quien sonreía ajeno completamente a la situación, a la tensión en el aire y a las mirada furtivas de resentimiento que dedicaba Kiba en su dirección. Shikamaru suspiró, observando el carro de madera cuyo contenido se encontraba oculto por una tela de color gris, algo desgastada y maltrecha—. Haremos turnos para llevarla, los demás nos ubicaremos alrededor de el que la lleva y así protegeremos el cargamento. Kiba, tú serás el primero —dijo mirando seriamente al castaño quien percibió cierta sensación extraña en la mirada de Shikamaru. Sus ojos que habitualmente eran de un color pardo, bastante claro, parecían ahora del color del ébano. Y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, aunque su expresión no denotaba nada realmente. Lo cual lo desconcertaba aún más, Shikamaru siempre parecía aburrido y fastidiado—. Irá Chouji al frente del carro, yo cubriré el flanco derecho y Akamaru cubrirá el izquierdo —el mencionado dio un gran ladrido en señal de afirmación—. Naruto irás detrás ya que sueles reaccionar con velocidad. ¿Entendido?.

—Si —replicaron todos al unísono. Kiba se ubicó entre ambas maderas prominentes de la parte delantera del carro. Tomó cada una con sus manos, dando la espalda al cargamento, y comenzó a caminar. Chouji, Shikamaru, Akamaru y Naruto se ubicaron cada uno en su respectiva posición.

El rubio, obviamente, fue el primero en romper el silencio intentando espiar por los bordes de la tela que cubría el contenido del carro, en vano —¡¡Aaahh!! Me pregunto que tendrá.

Kiba, desde adelante, soltó un gruñido, resintiendo el peso del objeto que cargaba en sus brazos —No fastidies, idiota.

—¡¡No me digas que no te da curiosidad Kiba!! ¡Apuesto que puedo adivinarlo antes que tú! —el castaño se encogió de hombros, continuando caminando sin siquiera voltearse a ver al chico.

—No me importa —refunfuñó. El sudor comenzaba a correrle por la nuca ahora que la mañana iba avanzando hacia el mediodía y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en lo más alto del firmamento.  
Chouji, por su parte, intentaba ignorar las protestas desesperadas de su estómago por alimento pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacerlo. Odiaba pasar hambre, odiaba la sensación de tener el estómago vacío. Le hacía sentirse más débil y vulnerable —¡¡Tengo hambre!! —se quejó. Shikamaru lo observó de reojo y negó con la cabeza. No sabía porque pero presentía que la misión sería un desastre. Él mismo sentía perder su concentración frente al malestar que parecía emanar del grupo. _¿Por que a mi?_.

Habían pasado ya 3 horas y Kiba continuaba arrastrando el cargamento camino arriba a través de un frondoso bosque cuyo terreno no ayudaba en absoluto, se preguntó cuando Shikamaru anunciaría el cambio pues sus hombros comenzaban a cansarse así como el dolor de su espalda empezaba a fastidiarle. Sin mencionar el calor que sentía sobre sus hombros, ni las pequeñas gotas heladas que recorrían su rostro, cuello, nuca y hombros. _¿Qué espera?_.

—Shikamaru... —el mencionado se volteó a verlo con indiferencia.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuándo haremos el cambio? Ya van tres horas y me preguntaba...

El moreno volvió la vista al frente —Yo te avisaré.

Kiba suspiró, Shikamaru estaba actuando extraño. Resultaba más tajante al punto de ser ofensivo y por momentos parecía que el comportamiento era deliberado. Al menos en lo que respectaba a él, o eso creía. Quizá simplemente estuviera imaginando cosas. Después de todo, Shikamaru era alguien apacible y que siempre estaba evitando confrontaciones. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, sus conjeturas no tenían sentido. Por lo que ignoró la sensación de tirantez por un largo período más. Sin embargo, el mediodía se encontraba ya próximo y aún no habían hecho el cambio. Esperanzado, miró al chico pero éste no le devolvió la mirada.

—¡¿Hasta cuando tengo que cargar esta cosa?! —exclamó indignado, Akamaru soltó un ladrido frente a la frustración de su amo. Chouji miró a Shikamaru.

Éste se encogió de hombros —Ya falta poco para que nos detengamos a almorzar. Un poco más.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño claramente molesto —¡¡Pero ya va medio día!! Y lo cargué todo el camino yo.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar en un intento de serenarse —Bien. Nos detendremos aquí. Deja el cargamento debajo de ese árbol. No sabemos que pueda tener y por ende no tenemos idea si el sol le afecta o no.

Kiba refunfuñó por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a Shikamaru –quien lo seguía con la mirada-, y obedeció. Dejando, como había ordenado el Nara, el carro de madera con el cargamento debajo del árbol más alto. Y se dejó caer junto a él, rendido. Jadeando, agotado y sudado. Y ciertamente fastidiado. Akamaru se echó a su lado, recostando su gran cabeza peluda sobre las piernas de su amo.

Chouji y Shikamaru comenzaron inmediatamente a preparar la comida, mientras que Naruto vigilaba el carro, sabían que no tenían demasiado tiempo para perder y realmente deseaban poder regresar al anochecer, tal y como había dicho la Hokage, por lo que se apresuraron. Iniciaron rápidamente el fuego, calentaron un poco de sopa instantánea para todos y la distribuyeron en cinco pequeños tazones. Una vez todos reunidos, sentados en círculo, comenzaron a comer. Encontrándose Naruto en medio de Kiba y Shikamaru y junto a éste último Chouji quien devoraba su porción con voracidad.

Naruto, como siempre, fue el primero en romper el silencio y lo hizo de forma brusca palmeando la espalda de Shikamaru fuertemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara levemente para delante con el impacto y su sopa oscilara dentro de los límites del tazón que sostenía con ambas manos —¡Ja! Shikamaru.

El moreno lo miró desconcertado y algo molesto por la torpeza del rubio —¿Qué?

—Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti —rió sonoramente, aún palmeando su espalda repetidas veces—. ¡Te vi! ¡¡Te vi, anoche!! Tú estabas-

Sintió el calor ascenderle a las mejillas y estuvo seguro que ahora se encontraban sonrosadas. Intentó ocultarlo desviando la mirada en la dirección opuesta pero eso sólo provocó una risa más estridente por parte de Naruto y una suave carcajada por parte de Kiba.

—Tú estabas- —insistió Naruto, divertido. El moreno refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Cállate.

—¡¡Pero te vi!! ¡¡Estoy seguro!! ¡Eras tú y-

Shikamaru suspiró cansado, cerrando suavemente los ojos y dando un sorbo de su sopa. No quería hablar del asunto, no tenía intenciones de compartir algo que él consideraba privado y menos aún con Naruto, o Kiba en todo caso. La situación de la noche anterior había sido problemática, agradable sí, pero infinitamente menos gratificante luego de sucedido. Y no tenía intenciones de revivirlo en su cabeza, menos aún en una misión.

Kiba volvió a soltar una suave carcajada y musitó por lo bajo, para sí, "Así que era eso" pero las palabras llegaron a oídos de los demás. Particularmente al Nara, que tras oír el comentario levantó la vista al Inuzuka, el cual continuaba sonriendo de una forma fastidiosa, en su opinión. —¿Qué? —espetó el moreno.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo de su sopa —Nada. Sólo recordaba una conversación que tuve anoche.

Distraído, Shikamaru aflojó el agarre sobre el tazón y éste resbaló hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y volcarse todo el contenido de su interior. Se apartó de un salto para evitar que la sopa cayera sobre él —¡Bah! Qué problemático —se quejó observando su almuerzo regado por el suelo. Kiba volvió a reír –finalmente había comprendido el porque del comportamiento distante y fastidioso del Nara para con él-, lo cual fastidió aún más a Shikamaru. _Estúpida misión problemática_.

Entonces Naruto habló —Oy, Kiba. ¿Tú sabes de quien hablaba Hinata anoche?

El castaño enmudeció por lo que el rubio continuó hablando, explicándose —Bueno... dijo que había alguien a quien ella admiraba mucho. Y parecía ser importante para Hinata, pero no se de quien hablaba.

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, pensando todo el tiempo, _Idiota_, mientras que Chouji suspiró exasperado. Observando con indignación la indiferencia de Naruto y la expresión de Kiba transformarse en una de obvio resentimiento. A juzgar por los ojos del Inuzuka, iba a reaccionar pronto y ambos lo sabían.

—Idiota —masculló y dando un manotazo adrede al tazón de Naruto volcó toda la sopa hirviendo sobre el rubio, el cual se puso de pie e inmediatamente empezó a chillar de dolor. Corriendo en círculos.

—¡¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!!?

—Te lo merecías —Naruto se sorprendió del nivel de hostilidad que cargaba la voz del Inuzuka. Molesto, arremetió contra él, arrojándolo contra el suelo y quedando él encima del castaño—. ¡Quítate de encima Naruto! —siseó Kiba.

Éste se rehusó a hacerlo por lo que Kiba se incorporó y lo apartó de un empujón. Shikamaru dio, entonces, un paso quedando entre ambos. Sus ojos cansados se posaron inmediatamente en el Inuzuka —Los asuntos personales fuera de la misión —dijo con su siempre tono de fastidio.

El chico se incorporó molesto, mirando a Naruto, sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas, antes de dirigirse a Shikamaru —Lo mismo digo.

El moreno cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente masajeando sus sienes, intentando aclarar un poco su mente. La misión estaba resultando demasiado problemática para su gusto, por no decir un desastre. Shikamaru sabía que tantos temas personales afectarían al grupo si las cosas continuaban así, y a la misión en sí. Sabía que los asuntos externos a la misión debían quedar por fuera de ella, lo sabía –quizá- mejor que nadie. Pero a veces resultaba imposible aislar completamente su mente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era, efectivamente, el mayor desafío que un shinobi debía enfrentar día a día. El no involucrarse emocionalmente, el no dejar caer la máscara. Estaba siendo descuidado, todos lo estaban siendo y si continuaban de esa forma serían un blanco fácil para los enemigos.

—¡¡¡¡Shikamaru!!!! —ante el grito, abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Delante de él Naruto se enfrentaba a un sujeto que acababa de aparecer detrás de los árboles y buscaba, aparentemente, lo que ellos transportaban. _Maldición_. _¡Kage mane no jutsu!_, conjuró entre pensamientos formando la secuencia de sellos adecuados. La sombra debajo de sus pies se estiró rápidamente hacia el sujeto pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y retrajo nuevamente. La distancia era demasiada. _Debo acercarme más_.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó pero el castaño no parecía oírlo, no parecía hacerle caso simplemente continuaba arremetiendo junto con Akamaru una y otra vez, dejando al carro que debían transportar desprotegido. _Tonto problemático_. Se volteó a su mejor amigo—. Chouji.

Éste asintió —¡Bubun Baika no Jutsu! ¡Brazos! —e inmediatamente ambas extremidades prolongaron su longitud y ensancharon su tamaño permitiendo que con ambas manos pudiera tomar el carro y atraerlo hacia sí. Una vez cerca suyo lo depositó entre él y Shikamaru. Su amigo se volteó a verlo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde había estado el objeto minutos antes notando la aparición de un nuevo shinobi el cual había estado a punto de robar el contenido de la carreta. _¡Demonios!_, pensó el Nara. _Las cosas se están complicando_. Viendo que ahora no eran sólo 2 sino 4 los enemigos que los rodeaban, y probablemente hubiera uno más oculto en las sombras de los árboles.

Tomó un kunai entre sus dedos y observó con cuidado los alrededores, cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada tronco, rama y hoja —Chouji —susurró, el castaño lo miró—, vigila el carro por un instante.

—Bien.

Continuó analizando los alrededores, hasta que lo vio. Allí sobre ellos una pequeña rama quebrada. Siguió con la mirada hasta notar el casi imperceptible mecer de las hojas más bajas de uno de los árboles —Allí —exclamó arrojando el arma contra la planta, al instante un sujeto apareció frente a ellos esquivando ágilmente el kunai.

Chouji retrocedió pegando su espalda contra la carreta, empuñando un kunai en su mano derecha —¡Son cinco Shikamaru! ¿Qué haremos?

—Espera —jadeo intentando nuevamente analizar la situación en la que se encontraban, Akamaru acababa de salir disparado contra un árbol golpeando fuertemente el tronco y soltando un aullido de dolor. Kiba parecía haber perdido la concentración frente al hecho y Naruto continuaba atacando con el Kage bunshin no jutsu pero progresivamente las copias iban desapareciendo quedando finalmente solo el original.

_Tengo que concentrarme_. Se dijo a sí mismo intentando recobrar el control de la situación, definitivamente los enemigos habían aprovechado su instante de distracción para atacarlos. Probablemente hubieran visto u oído la pelea entre Kiba y Naruto, pensando a causa de ello que se trataba de un grupo débil. Fácil de quebrar y derrotar, y por como estaban resultando las cosas, probablemente estuvieran en lo cierto. Tenía que centrarse nuevamente si es que querían salir de aquella situación problemática, encontrar el equilibrio y recuperar el trabajo en equipo.

_¡Ahhggg!_. Apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada en el muslo izquierdo, algo enterrándose en su carne sin que hubiera podido siquiera preverlo. Al bajar la mirada comprobó que se trataba de un kunai. Jadeó, viendo a su lado a Chouji intentar luchar con dos shinobi a la vez mientras que Naruto caía al suelo y Kiba continuaba intentando arremeter contra uno de los sujetos, en vano.

_¡Maldición!_. Debía reaccionar, obligadamente, y cuanto antes. O todos morirían.


	47. Visita nocturna

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

47/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá estoy yo, como todos los días, subiendo el capítulo 47 de "Grietas". Como siempre, y para no perder la sana costumbre =), quería agradecerles a todos por tenerme tan infinita paciencia con esta historia y seguirla cápítulo a capítulo, me hace feliz saber que logré, al menos, el mínino interés. Y quiero agradecer también, aún más, a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario con su opinión. Lo aprecio mucho. Y espero puedan seguir haciéndolo, corrgiéndome (porque soy humana y como todos cometo errores), comentándome qué piensan de la historia, del desarrollo de los personajes y demás. En fin, no los aburro más con mi bla bla bla sin sentido. Espero el capítulo les guste. ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLVII

"Visita nocturna"

_¡Ahhggg!_. Apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada en el muslo izquierdo, algo enterrándose en su carne sin que hubiera podido siquiera preverlo. Al bajar la mirada comprobó que se trataba de un kunai. Jadeó, viendo a su lado a Chouji intentar luchar con dos shinobi a la vez mientras que Naruto caía al suelo y Kiba continuaba intentando arremeter contra uno de los sujetos, en vano.

_¡Maldición!_. Debía reaccionar, obligadamente, y cuanto antes. O todos morirían.

—¡Ouch! —gimió arrancando el objeto punzante de su pierna, sintiendo el sudor correrle por la frente a medida que el helado filo del kunai lo desgarraba al salir. _Debo hacerlo_. Pensó cerrando suavemente los ojos, se colocó en cuclillas, ignorando el dolor de su muslo, y unió ambas manos delante suyo, tocando con las yemas de los dedos de una mano las yemas de los dedos de la otra, formando un círculo. Chouji lo observó en silencio, y aguardó, alejando la mayor cantidad de enemigos de su amigo. Hasta que Shikamaru se puso nuevamente de pie, su expresión seria.

—¡Naruto! —gritó inmediatamente al ver que Kiba estaba siendo atacado por dos shinobi a la vez, mientras que Akamaru permanecía en el piso, el rubio comprendió y asintió. Corriendo rápidamente hacia el chico apartando de su espalda uno de los sujetos que se acercaba peligrosamente a él con un arma en mano. El cuerpo de Kiba se envaró, observando desconcertado a Naruto.

—Na- Naruto.

El rubio lo miró molesto —¿Qué demonios haces Kiba? No me digas que te acobardaste de repente.

El Inuzuka negó lentamente con la cabeza, comprendiendo el gesto de Naruto. Sonrió, cuan tonto había sido. Cuan infantil e inmaduro. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de los gruñidos de recelo y las miradas de enfado furtivas que le había dirigido, Naruto continuaba defendiéndolo. Como siempre. Incondicionalmente.

Rió, mostrando los dientes —¡Ja! Nada de eso —exclamó recuperando los ánimos—. ¿Shikamaru?

El moreno asintió —¡Hazlo!

—¡Akamaru! —el gran perro se puso de pie y corrió a su amo—¡Juujin Bunshin! —pronunció, y Akamaru tomó inmediatamente la forma de su amo—. ¡¡¡Gatsuuga!!!

Ambos atacaron rodeando a los cinco enemigos, forzándolos a centrarse en un solo punto en el centro del lugar donde se encontraban. Chouji aún cuidaba de la carga y Naruto esperaba ansioso la orden de Shikamaru. Éste último masculló —Kage mane no jutsu— haciendo que su sombra se bifurcara y tomara todas y cada una de las sombras de los shinobi, haciendo que los cinco imitaran sus movimientos de forma espejada. Uniéndolos a él mediante la oscuridad.

Sonrió satisfecho —Naruto —lo llamó volteándose al rubio. El mencionado asintió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Kiba acababa de detener su ataque y se encontraba de pie junto a Naruto, y arremetió, usando uno de sus clones para crear una bola de chakra en su mano. Shikamaru soltó el jutsu a tiempo.

—¡¡¡Rasengan!!! —gritó, pasando en medio del grupo de sujetos. Uno a uno todos salieron disparados en direcciones distintas. Completamente vencidos—. ¡¡¡Si!!!

Chouji asintió, dedicando una mirada de aprobación a su amigo —Bien hecho Naruto.

Kiba lo observó divertido, su expresión de severidad habiendo desaparecido por completo. Sus rasgos suavizados —Eres increíble, Naruto.

Shikamaru se acercó entonces en completo silencio a ambos, su expresión denotaba nuevamente aburrimiento, como siempre, sin embargo las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban levemente curvadas hacia arriba, en una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Kiba lo miró frunciendo el ceño —Supongo... —rascó su nuca incómodo— que deberás escribir en el informe de la misión sobre mi torpeza.

El Nara refugió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la derecha hizo un gesto despreocupado —Nah —bostezó, sin molestarse en cubrir su boca con su mano libre—. Tsunade no tiene que saber todos los detalles "irrelevantes" de la misión. Sólo... asegurémonos de llevar esa cosa a su destino sana y salva.

La expresión de Kiba se iluminó —¡Si! Yo la llevaré...

Chouji, quien se encontraba aún próximo al carro, negó con la cabeza —No, es mi turno. ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru sonrió, asintiendo débilmente. Se había equivocado, debía admitirlo. No sólo en perder la concentración de aquella forma vergonzosa en un momento crucial, lo cual admitía como culpa suya y de nadie más, sino que había cometido un gran error al juzgar el equipo. Cierto, demasiados asuntos personales estaban en juego entre ellos. Demasiados conflictos pero eso no significaba que ellos hubieran cambiado. No, ellos eran los mismos de siempre. Los mismos que se habían metido en tantos problemas en la academia. Los mismos que habían jugado una y otra vez travesuras al Tercer Hokage, a Iruka. Los mismos que se habían escapado de las clases para holgazanear en la aldea. Los mismos que habían intentado desesperadamente traer a Sasuke de regreso, y fallado, los mismos que habían cumplido tantas misiones juntos. Los mismos de siempre, y nada lo cambiaría. Aunque todos fueran, en efecto, problemáticos para él.

El resto de la misión continuó relativamente calma, a eso de las 3 de la tarde Chouji cambió su turno de arrastrar el carro con Naruto, quien más que animado lo llevó a toda velocidad a través de los bosques haciendo difícil para los demás seguir su ritmo. Una o dos veces se encontraron con enemigos sin embargo las batallas habían terminado antes de siquiera empezar gracias a su gran trabajo en equipo. Y nuevamente habían hecho el último cambio de turnos, siendo Shikamaru el encargado de llevar la carga hasta la ciudad a la que debían llevarlo. La cual en aquel instante comenzaba a aparecer a la vista de los cuatro jóvenes exhaustos.

—¡¡Allí es!! —chilló Naruto emocionado.

Chouji asintió —Llegamos.

—¡Me muero por averiguar que es lo que cargamos durante todo el camino! —volvió a exclamar el rubio. Kiba rió.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? —fingió meditar—. Apuesto a que son armas.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —¡Nada de eso! Debe ser ramen.

El Inuzuka lo miró con incredulidad —¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡¿Quién se tomaría tanta molestia por un cargamento de ramen?! Sólo tú, eres absurdo.

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor!

Shikamaru suspiró, cansado —Realmente dudo mucho que sea ramen, Naruto. Kiba tiene razón esta vez.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —se cruzó de brazos tercamente—. Si es ramen tendré yo la razón.

Chouji, rió —Ya veremos —señaló al frente—. Allí esta el edificio al que debemos entregarlo.

Y, efectivamente, delante de ellos comenzaba a alzarse un gran edificio color grisáceo frente al cual esperaba una figura pequeña de un hombre anciano. Éste, al verlos aproximarse, sonrió.

—Ustedes deben ser los ninja de Konoha que contratamos —Naruto asintió.

—¡¡Si, somos nosotros!! ¡¿Qué hay en el carro viejo?!

El Nara negó lentamente con la cabeza, depositando el carro frente al hombre y dando un paso a un lado permitiéndole el acceso completo al cargamento —Eso es obvio. Oro.

Los ojos de Kiba y Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente y ambos gritaron al unísono —¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, señalando el gran cartel de madera que yacía sobre sus cabezas cuyas letras pintadas a mano leían "Banco". El anciano asintió y descubrió el cargamento, apartando el harapo grisáceo y sucio de encima del carro de madera, dejando ver una gran pila de lingotes de oro apilados cuidadosamente uno arriba del otro.

Los ojos de Naruto parecieron salirse de sus órbitas —¡¡No- No lo puedo creer!! ¡¿Todo este tiempo llevamos oro y no lo sabíamos?!

El hombre asintió —Bueno... debíamos ser discretos con el cargamento o cualquiera hubiera intentado robarlo. ¿No crees?

—Es lógico —murmuró Chouji observando de reojo a Shikamaru asentir. El ansiando se despidió educadamente y desapareció en el interior del edificio. Agradeciendo una y otra vez el que hubieran traído a salvo aquel oro, explicando que pertenecía a unos clientes muy importantes y que si algo le hubiera llegado a suceder hubieran tenido que reponer el oro ellos mismos. Cosa que, obviamente, no podían hacer.

Permanecieron, de momento, en la pequeña cuidad durante media hora aproximadamente, alistándose para el viaje de regreso. Examinando sus equipos, recuperando las fuerzas y descansando unos breves instantes. Lo que permitió a Akamaru beber agua, a Kiba estirarse, a Chouji comer, a Naruto comprar algo de ramen instantáneo para el camino –pues según él la charla sobre el contenido del cargamento le había abierto el apetito y sólo deseaba ramen- y a Shikamaru vendarse la pierna que le habían herido durante el primer enfrentamiento. Y, una vez que estuvieron todos listos, decidieron emprender el viaje de regreso. A pesar de que la expectativa de deshacer el camino hecho resultaba fastidiosa y agobiante. Sin mencionar que ansiaban poder descansar finalmente, relajarse y probablemente dormir.

Shikamaru bostezó —Que problemático... —la gran puerta de la aldea comenzaba a verse. Naruto, emocionado, sonrió.

—¡¡Si!! —Kiba asintió.

—Es bueno estar de regreso.

Chouji colocó ambas manos en su redondeada barriga, palmeándola suavemente —No hay comida como la de Konoha. Espero que mi madre me esté esperando con la cena ya preparada.

El Inuzuka cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, caminando despreocupadamente —Me conformo con poder dormir.

Naruto asintió, feliz, alzando su envase de ramen instantáneo en el aire —Yo ya tengo mi cena. ¿Y tú, Shikamaru?

El moreno observó a los tres desconcertado, parpadeando un par de veces, como si no hubiera estado prestando atención alguna a la conversación —¿Qué?

—¡Te pregunté que qué harás cuando llegues a tu casa! —chilló el rubio.

Shikamaru pareció meditarlo un instantes, luego respondió —No cenaré, vivo solo y cocinar es demasiado problemático. Me iré a dormir.

Kiba lo miró indignado —¿No comerás?

—Nah. No tengo hambre... —Chouji pareció tan indignado como el Inuzuka. ¿Cómo podía alguien desear voluntariamente no comer? Shikamaru, en aquel instante, a sus ojos era tan absurdo como Ino. Rehusándose a comer por cuidar su figura. Y es que le era simplemente imposible concebir tal locura. Una tortura.

Entonces Shikamaru se detuvo, observando la calle oblicua que atravesaba aquella por la cual transitaban —Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo... —masculló más para sí que para el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo los demás lo oyeron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Chouji mirando el reloj; ¿Qué podía hacer su amigo a las 11:30 de la noche?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó murmurando un "Nos vemos mañana" a su amigo. Kiba y Naruto lo observaron también marcharse. El castaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó Naruto desconcertado. Kiba chasqueó la lengua.

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara. Tonto.

-------- o --------

Observó oculto en las sombras la gran pared delante de él, levantando la mirada contempló la pequeña ventana del segundo piso tenuemente iluminada por lo que, suponía, debía ser una vela. Adentro, la silueta de una figura se podía ver pasear de un lado al otro. Finalmente, decidido tomó impulso y dio un salto hacia delante y hacia arriba, acumulando chakra en sus pies para ascender con más facilidad. Una vez frente a la ventana golpeó dos veces con suavidad y esperó; al cabo de unos segundos la figura se acercó al marco y alzó el vidrio observando con total desconcierto a la persona que se encontraba acuclillada afuera de la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Shikamaru? —exclamó en un susurro—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —demandó saber, tomando del cuello del chaleco al moreno –sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder- arrastrándolo al interior de la habitación—. ¡¡Son las 11 y media de la noche!!

El chico rascó su nuca incómodo —Bueno...

La expresión de Ino se transformó en una de repugnancia al examinar la apariencia de su compañero de equipo —¡Que asco! Estás todo sucio y sudado.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño —Mira que eres problemática, por supuesto que estoy sudado, acabo de regresar de una misión.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos —No me importa, deberías bañarte antes de venir.

—Aún no volví a mi casa, Ino. No se si lo notaste.

La joven muchacha sonrió —Está bien. Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar ¿Cómo resultó la misión?

—Fue problemática... al principio. Terminó bien —la muchacha asintió. Shikamaru, agotado, se dejó caer sobre la colcha púrpura de la cama de Ino. Inmediatamente ésta lo apartó —¡¡No te sientes en mi cama todo sucio!! ¡Arruinarás mi edredón!

El chico se puso de pie al instante colocando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de paz —Bien, bien. Ya me quito —caminó hasta el escritorio de ella y se apoyó de espaldas a éste —Listo. ¡Dios! No era para que enloquecieras...

La chica colocó ambas manos en su cintura —¡No me hables así, Nara!

Él llevó su dedo índice a sus propios labios —Shhh —intentó silenciarla, lo que obviamente provocó aún más el enfado de la rubia.

—¡No me calles!

—Ino, no grites —exclamó cansino—. Es casi medianoche y no creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea de que alguien esté en tu cuarto, aún si sea yo.

—Bien... Dime entonces ¿qué haces aquí? —él dudó un segundo.

—Venía a... —pero Ino no estaba oyéndolo.

—¡Estás herido! —exclamó levantando la voz nuevamente. Shikamaru insistió —¡Shhh, Ino!

—¡Pero estás herido! —Él observó su pierna vendada con desinterés.

—No es nada. De verdad. No me molesta.

—¡¡Nada de eso!! Yo te curaré la herida —aseguró con seguridad, volteándose, quedando de espaldas a él rebuscando en el cajón de su mesita de noche algo que él ignoraba.

Bajó la vista examinando la alfombra de la habitación de Ino, por supuesto era de color púrpura, como la gran mayoría de su habitación y allí junto a él yacía abierto uno de los cajones del escritorio de su rubia compañera cuyo contenido atrajo inmediatamente su atención. No había demasiado en él, una pila de papeles, un libro –que supuso pertenecería a su clan-, algunos lápices esparcidos en el fondo y, en un casi vacío rincón, un pequeño frasquito cilíndrico de color blanco que reconoció al instante. Sabía que contenía aquel envase plástico. Lo sabía a la perfección por lo que rápidamente y sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cerrando el cajón discretamente. Luego averiguaría sobre ello.

Ino se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y un rollo de vendas en la mano —Aquí están.

Él caminó del escritorio –contra el cual aún permanecía apoyado de espaldas- hasta la ventana —De verdad, Ino. No me molesta.

Ella lo tomó de la manga de su vestimenta y lo arrastró junto a ella —¡¡No me importa!! Siéntate en la cama.

—¿Qué? Pero antes me dijiste que no te ensu-

—¡No me importa! Siéntate —demandó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el cama, rebotando suavemente contra el mullido colchón. Shikamaru levantó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido, desconcertado.

—Ahora déjame curarte —exclamó colocando ambas manos sobre la herida de las cuales comenzó a manar un flujo cálido de chakra. Shikamaru cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el objeto en el interior de su bolsillo chocar contra su pierna.

—Un poco más —aseguró ella. Él no replicó, no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció allí inmóvil, respirando profundamente—. ¡Listo!

El moreno se incorporó, depositando su mirada caoba en la que una vez había sido una herida de kunai —No era necesario.

—¿No me dirás ni gracias?

—No te pedí que lo hicieras —replicó él con una sonrisa. Ino pareció enfurecerse aún más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡Oh!!! Eres increíble. ¡Bien! No me importa, dime que demonios haces aquí, para que hallas tenido que salirte de tu camino, así puedes irte y yo dormir en paz.

Shikamaru bostezó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose nuevamente a la ventana —Venía a decirte que decidimos con Chouji mañana almorzar juntos. Los 3. A las 12:30 en Ichiraku. Y, no, no me salí de mi camino. Me mudé de mi casa ¿Recuerdas?. Me queda de paso Ino, si hubiera requerido un esfuerzo extra no estaría aquí.

Ino lo miró con incredulidad —¡Increíble, holgazán! ¡¿Solo eso?! ¡¿Me despertaste a medianoche sólo para decirme que almorzaríamos juntos mañana?!

—Si y no. Si, vine a decirte eso y no, no te desperté. No seas problemática estabas despierta cuando llegue.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, reacia a admitir su derrota —¡Como sea!

Shikamaru sonrió suavemente —Buenas noches, Ino —antes de abrir la ventana y de un salto desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad. Ino intentó vislumbrar su figura en las sombras pero ya no estaba. Él había desaparecido.


	48. Craso error

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

48/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo debo admitir que muy feliz, sus reviews me animaron mucho; gracias. De verdad, ¡muchas gracias! Espero poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones. Y, obviamente, gracias también a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde fic. ¡Gracias! Me animan mucho. Espero poder escribir, al menos, capítulos que estén a la altura de sus expectativas. Desde ya, otra vez, gracias. Espero que este capítulo les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLVIII

"Craso error"

Él se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre simple, con necesidades simples, relajado y despreocupado, y lo era en la medida de lo posible. Evitaba los conflictos que creía innecesarios y evadía las situaciones problemáticas cada vez que le era posible. Tampoco se involucraba en agitadas discusiones ni intentaba imponer su punto de vista sobre el de los demás. No le interesaba realmente que los demás comprendieran todas y cada una de sus opiniones, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Después de todo por esa misma razón eran opiniones, es decir, propias y privadas. Y él no se sentía atraído a compartir demasiado ese tipo de pensamientos. Siempre se limitaba a mostrar de sí lo justo y necesario. Cauto, reservado y precavido. Así era él y no tenía intenciones de cambiar demasiado. Por supuesto, no era egoísta. Trataba de no serlo, como ser humano. Y siempre que alguien, un amigo, necesitaba una mano apartaba toda pereza de lado. Esa era su naturaleza. Y a medida que se acercaba a su destino, Ichiraku, no podía evitar volver una y otra vez a ese pensamiento que se aferraba con firmeza a su conciencia. Le había dado vueltas al asunto toda la noche, había intentado apartarlo y aún así volvía a él. Sabía que si no solucionaba aquello no se iría, y por ende, no podría recobrar la paz mental que tanto apreciaba. Y de la que habitualmente gozaba.

Finalmente el pequeño lugar apareció delante de sus ojos, allí Ino y Chouji lo aguardaban.

—¡Buenos días, Shikamaru! —saludó alegre la rubia agitando el brazo de forma efusiva sobre su cabeza. Aparentemente estaba de buen humor, notó él, quizá fuera una especie de señal. Aunque también podría no serlo. Después de todo, lo estados de ánimo de Ino oscilaban de un extremo al otro en tan solo segundos, sino menos.

—Buenos días —masculló. Recordando que aún llevaba aquel objeto sustraído de la habitación de ella en su bolsillo. Si Ino supiera que lo había tomado se enfadaría con él, sin duda alguna. Le gritaría y haría arrepentirse de la acción hasta el fin de sus días. Aunque ya era tarde para evitar lo último, el arrepentimiento comenzaba a adueñarse de él. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque lo había tomado, sabía porque lo había hecho en efecto, sólo que intentaba buscarle una explicación racional a ello pues Shikamaru nunca había sido de la clase de persona que se involucra en el asunto de los demás. No sin que alguien se lo pidiera explícitamente, y aún así se mostraba renuente a involucrarse.

Chouji le dio una palmadita en el hombro, haciéndole volver en sí —¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre ya.

El moreno asintió lentamente, aún algo distraído —Claro —y sin decir más los tres se encaminaron a tomar asiento frente al mostrador. Para su sorpresa, y alivio de Shikamaru –quien añoraba paz- Naruto no se encontraba allí.

—¡Buenos días! —los recibió inmediatamente el hombre mayor con una amable sonrisa, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos pequeños haciéndose más notorias con el gesto—. Oh... pensé que Naruto estaría con ustedes.

Ino rió —No me sorprendería que viniera pronto.

Chouji asintió —Es cierto... es bastante inusual no encontrarlo aquí. Quizá esté entrenando.

—Sólo él entrenaría un domingo por la mañana, después de haber regresado de una misión la noche anterior —comentó en Nara entonces entre bostezo y bostezo. Sus dos compañeros de equipo sonrieron ante el comentario.

—Tienes razón —concedió el muchacho robusto, observando hacia delante y preparándose a ordenar cuando apareció Ayame, saludando a los tres jóvenes con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —exclamó amablemente. Los tres correspondieron el gesto con igual amabilidad—. ¡Oh! Chouji ¿Otra vez aquí?

El muchacho sonrió algo avergonzado por el comentario —Bueno... Naruto tiene razón en muy pocas cosas, una de esas es en que el ramen de aquí es el mejor.

La muchacha sonrió y su padre infló su pecho, orgulloso —Ese Naruto... En fin ¿Qué puedo servirles?

—¡Un gran tazón de Ramen miso para mí! —exclamó Chouji. Shikamaru asintió —Lo mismo que él, sólo que una ración normal.

Ino chilló feliz, golpeando el mostrador —Un tazón de ramen dietético para mi.

El hombre asintió y volteándose se dispuso a preparar los tres pedidos de los jóvenes. En eso la joven rubia se volteó a sus dos amigos —¿Cómo les fue en su misión de ayer?

Shikamaru suspiró y Chouji intentó encontrar las palabras justas para describirla, sin ofender a su compañero y amigo —Bastante... inusual.

Ino enarcó una ceja con curiosidad —¿A qué te refieres con "inusual" Chouji? ¿No era una simple misión de traslado de mercancía?

El castaño asintió observando a su amigo contemplar distraído hacia delante, evitando deliberadamente involucrarse en la conversación pues había sido por él y su ineptitud de controlar ciertas circunstancias que la misión, que era en un principio simple, había resultado problemática.

Chouji continuó —Bueno... Kiba y Naruto pelearon. Kiba parecía estar de bastante malhumor respecto a Naruto y terminó estallando todo por una tontería.

Ino, sin embargo, no pareció sorprendida con el relato de su amigo en absoluto sino más bien divertida —¡Vaya! Esos dos no tienen remedio. E imagino que Naruto no entendía porque Kiba estaba así...

—No —admitió él. Shikamaru aún permanecía en completo silencio.

—Bueno, no me sorprende. Naruto es absurdamente despistado y Kiba no controla muy bien su temperamento.

El castaño asintió —Supongo... pero todo resultó bien. Kiba hizo las paces con Naruto y logramos regresar sanos y salvos de la misión. Shikamaru ayudó mucho.

El mencionado se volteó a su amigo con desgano, sabía que Chouji intentaba animarlo pero no había vueltas que darle al asunto. Todo el problema se había iniciado desde él, lo había permitido crecer y le había estallado en el rostro. Como era de esperarse —Lo dudo...

—Pero... —fue entonces interrumpido por Teuchi quien, con ayuda de su hija Ayame, colocaron los tres tazones humeantes de ramen frente a los clientes. La joven castaña sonrió tras colocar la ración más grande de ramen frente al Akimichi—. Aquí tienes. Como siempre.

Éste asintió agradecido, separando ambos palillos y comenzando a comer su porción, olvidando por completo la conversación de segundos antes —¡Gracias!

Shikamaru se volteó a Ino, quien se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de Chouji (mientras que él se encontraba a la derecha), observándola separar los palillos –al igual que lo había hecho su amigo minutos antes- con la mirada fija en su tazón dietético de ramen —¿Para qué ordenaste eso?

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido —Para comerlo, obviamente.

—No necesitas comer ramen dietético, Ino. ¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no te excedas con tu dieta? Se que Sakura también te lo ha dicho pero insistes en ser problemática.

—¡No! —objetó ella, claramente fastidiada por los comentarios de su ex compañero de equipo—. Y no me sermonees, Nara. Soy grande y se cuidarme solita.

Chouji puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que Shikamaru respondía —Cuantas veces habré oído eso antes.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Si quiero su opinión se las pido. ¡Ustedes no entienden nada de mujeres!.

Tanto uno como el otro no se molestaron en responder a la última acusación, no tenía sentido de todas formas discutir con Ino—. Eres problemática.

Como siempre ignoró los siguientes insultos que Ino blasfemó contra su persona, deliberadamente desviando la mirada en la dirección opuesta haciéndole entender que no estaba oyéndola en lo más mínimo. Lo cual no era del todo cierto, después de todo la voz de Ino era demasiado chillona para ignorarla y sus insultos demasiado "coloridos".

—Y un bueno para nada... —continuó, sin notar que Shikamaru acababa de ponerse de pie, dispuesto a marcharse—. ¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! ¡No terminé contigo!.

El Nara suspiró —Créeme, lo hiciste. Además, tengo que hacerme la revisión médica periódica. Si llego tarde tendré problemas con Sakura y no tengo intenciones de desatar su ira.

La rubia lo miró desconcertada —¿Sakura? ¿Ella te hará la revisión periódica? ¿Y por que no Tsunade o Shizune?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —No lo sé... supongo que estarán ocupadas. Además, tengo algo que preguntarle a Sakura así que no importa realmente.

Esa única y última frase disparó la curiosidad de Ino, quien no pudo evitar observar a Shikamaru con cierta desconfianza y acritud—¿Preguntarle? ¿Qué?

—No es asunto tuyo, mujer.

—Lo es si te estás viendo a escondidas con la frente de marquesina —Chouji rompió a reír y Shikamaru le devolvió la mirada desconcertado, un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas—. ¡Te sonrojaste! Debe ser cierto entonces.

—¿Estás loca? ¿De donde sacas esas cosas, Ino? —su amigo rompió a reír con más fuerzas.

—Bueno —la joven se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Entonces que tienes que preguntarle?

—Ya te lo dije no es asunto tuyo.

—Pensaré que se están viendo a escondidas —el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bah, como si me importara. Tú y tu imaginación problemática —se despidió con un perezoso gesto de la mano y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Ambas manos en los bolsillos, y la postura levemente encorvada, acariciando con su mano derecha el contorno cilíndrico del objeto oculto en el fondo de su bolsillo derecho. Intentando una y otra vez pensar en como abordar la temática frente a la pelirrosa. _Bah. Ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando esté allá_.

-------- o --------

—¡Listo! —anunció la pelirrosa anotando una serie de datos en la ficha médica del moreno que horas antes Tsunade le había entregado. El chico tomó su remera negra de una de las sillas próximas y la pasó sobre su cuello hasta vestir su torso desnudo, luego pasó ambos brazos por el chaleco y subió el cierre distraídamente. Debía admitirlo, se había sentido incómodo en aquella situación. Conocía a Sakura desde la academia, ambos tenían la misma edad, y eran considerados camaradas. Simplemente parecía erróneo aquello, inapropiado, pero apartó de todas formas esos pensamientos. Tenía algo más en mente que discutir con ella.

—Mm...

—Todo está en orden —dijo ella, sonriente. Shikamaru se removió incómodo en su asiento, rascando su nuca en un intento de recobrar la confianza en si mismo. Confianza de la cual habitualmente carecía.

—Que bien... ¿Sakura? —la muchacha se volteó a verlo.

—¿Si?

—Tengo algo que preguntarte... —masculló poniéndose de pie, jugando inquieto con el objeto cilíndrico entre sus dedos. El cual se encontraba aún en el fondo de su bolsillo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre esto, lo tenía Ino ¿Se lo diste tú? —dijo finalmente mostrando dicho objeto a Sakura, la muchacha se lo arrebató de las manos y lo examinó unos segundos. Leyendo la etiqueta una y otra vez. Indudablemente, al final de esta decía "Hospital de Konoha".

—No —se lo devolvió, enfado latente en su voz—. Aunque si vino a preguntarme por eso la otra semana.

Shikamaru asintió volviendo a guardar el objeto en su bolsillo —Bien —caminó hasta la puerta descansando su mano en el picaporte—. Nos vemos —y sin decir más desapareció. Sakura lo contempló marcharse en silencio, su mente aún vagando en el pequeño objeto que Shikamaru le había mostrado. _Esa cerda... ¡¿En que demonios estará pensando?!_.

-------- o --------

Caminó finalmente hasta la casa de Ino, lamentando cada paso hacia su destino. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que era problemático hacerlo, ella lo haría problemático aún si no lo fuera. Así era Ino. Y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de descargar su ira sobre él, quizá en parte lo mereciera, después de todo si había tomado aquello sin permiso, quizá no. En todo caso sabía como terminaría aquello: Ino se enfadaría, se ofendería, gritaría y lo maldeciría, inclusive –si la suerte estaba decidida a condenarlo- hasta le arrojaría algún objeto y luego se rehusaría a hablarle por un tiempo. Fingiría durante la discusión no escucharlo y negaría que, en efecto, tenía razón y se mostraría hostil. Pero a la larga, eventualmente, oiría lo que él le había dicho y le haría caso, aunque no se lo dijera. Por supuesto, tampoco le agradecería o se disculparía por agredirlo. Sólo comenzaría a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Eventualmente lo haría.

Saltó hacia la ventana abierta del segundo piso, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior y se detuvo en el alfeizar observando hacia el interior de la habitación con expresión de aburrimiento. Allí, Ino rebuscaba alterada entre sus cajones algo que aparentemente había perdido. Shikamaru podía imaginarse qué era.

—¿Buscas algo, Ino? —ella se volteó sorprendida, el azul de sus ojos reflejaba nerviosismo, preocupación y... ¿acaso era culpa?

—¡¡Shikamaru!! Me asustaste. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Y deja de aparecerte en mi ventana de esa forma! No es normal.

Él de un pequeño salto ingresó a la habitación —Bien, lo siento. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ino respondió rápidamente, demasiado en su opinión —¡No! Está bien... ya terminé.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, rebuscando en su bolsillo derecho —¿De verdad? ¿No es esto lo que buscabas?

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡¿De donde lo sacaste?!

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole interés —Del cajón de tu escritorio. Anoche.

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¿Quién demonios te permitió revisar mis cosas?!

—Mujer problemática no hice tal cosa, el cajón estaba abierto...

Ino avanzó peligrosamente hacia él con la mano extendida —Devuélveme eso.

Él negó con la cabeza —No. ¿Para qué necesitas tú pastillas adelgazantes, Ino?

—Es obvio ¿No te parece? —masculló ella entre dientes, aún intentando recuperar el frasco de píldoras.

—No, no me parece obvio. Y sabes que están prohibidas para nosotros los shinobi.

—Esa es un restricción estúpida —espetó cruzándose de brazos ella.

El chico negó con la cabeza —No, no seas problemática. Sabes que tienen efectos secundarios, que pueden alterar el funcionamiento de tu cuerpo y con él tu sistema de circulación de chakra. No es un juego Ino, puede afectar tu rendimiento en misiones y poner en peligro tu vida y la de tus camaradas.

—¡¡Eso no esta comprobado!!

Él suspiró —Si lo está. Sakura acaba de confirmármelo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron aún más y pudo sentir la ira corriendo por sus venas como un fuego que quemaba y corroía todo a su paso —¡¿Le dijiste a Sakura?!

—Ella no te las dio ¿No es cierto?

—¡¡No contestes con otra pregunta!! ¡¡No desvíes el tema!!

—¿Las tomaste del hospital, Ino?

—¡¡Idiota!! ¡No es asunto tuyo! Devuélvemelas.

Él negó con la cabeza —No deberías tomarlas. No las necesitas, Ino. Chouji esta de acuerdo con eso. Sakura también.

La joven ignoró las palabras de él deliberadamente y volvió a avanzar hacia delante con la mano extendida. La ira parecía emanar de su cuerpo en grandes oleadas de calor que chocaban por toda la habitación, Shikamaru retrocedió un par de pasos hacia el baño.

—Dámelas —"No" respondió él abriendo la tapa—. ¡Shikamaru! —él volvió a retroceder temeroso de tropezar y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca las dejó caer al excusado. Ino miró horrorizada, enfadada e incrédula como el muchacho hacía desvanecer las píldoras en un remolino de agua.

—Ino... —pero ella no pudo contener más la furia e indignación, la detonación de la chica confirmó todo lo que él había previsto. Todo aquello que había pensado sucedería había sucedido tal como él lo había dicho y ahora sabía más que nunca que haberla enfrentado había sido un craso error. Uno del cual ya no podía retractarse.

—¡¡¡Shikamaru!!!


	49. Grietas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

49/70

¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá muy feliz, en parte porque hoy empezó la primavera, y en parte por los comentarios que me dejaron. Me hicieron muy feliz. ¡Gracias! Gracias por su opinión y gracias por leer mi historia, se los agradezco a todos de todo corazón. De verdad. ¡Gracias! Y espero que el capítulo les guste. Ojalá ayude a comprender el porque el nombre del fic, si aún le quedaban dudas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

XLIX

"Grietas"

Durante el transcurso de las siguientes dos semanas Ino no le dirigió la palabra, e incluso llegó a pretender que no existía. Ignorándolo así por completo. Shikamaru había previsto que algo así pasaría, lo había sabido de antemano y todo había procedido tal cual pensado. Ella se había enfadado con él, le había gritado, lo había insultado e incluso había arrojado varios objetos contra su persona entre los que se contaban diversos accesorios de baño, uno de los cuales impactó en su pómulo izquierdo dejándole un oscuro moretón en la zona herida, marca que aún permanecía a pesar de haber desaparecido el color púrpura de la contusión para luego pasar a un verde enfermizo y luego volverse un pequeño punto oscuro en su rostro que, aunque imperceptible, estaba siempre presente. Y sabía que no se iría, así como tantas otras marcas que había dejado Ino en él. O sus ataques de furia, al menos.

Pero el prever todo aquello no le había supuesto alivio alguno, e Ino nunca se había enfadado tanto como él como esta vez por lo que Shikamaru no pudo dejar de suponer que su intervención había sido más que correcta y absolutamente necesaria. Su amiga se estaba autodestruyendo y aquellas píldoras eran la mejor forma de acelerar el proceso. Afortunadamente, ya no las tomaba. Otra cosa que había previsto y se había cumplido, ella le había hecho caso por supuesto pero no lo admitiría. Aún así el moreno estaba seguro que la chica las había dejado. Afortunadamente. Y cuando habló de aquello con Chouji su amigo se mostró de acuerdo, al menos el Akimichi no lo ignoraba. Lo cual era un alivio.

Debía admitir que no estaba sorprendido por la situación, la relación que sostenía con Ino era complicada. Lo era ya desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Ellos compartían lo que Shikamaru había decidido nombrar como "amistad agrietada". Imperfecta, rota. Su relación había perdido el tinte puro de la amistad hacía demasiado ya. Estaba quebrada, como si fuera a desmoronarse de un instante al otro –pero nunca lo hacía. Tenía grietas por doquier, rendijas, aberturas por las que intentaba colarse constantemente algo más intenso y desconcertante para él. Algo que aún no lograba comprender y se rehusaba a admitir. Por eso intentaban llenar esas grietas, cubrir esos espacios, taponarlos con discusiones sin sentido –las más pequeñas y menos significantes se cubrían con solo eso-, enfados absurdos, conversaciones triviales y casi imperceptibles demostraciones de afectos superficiales. Si, ellos mantenían todo al nivel de la superficie, ahondar en esos espacios oscuros resultaba peligroso y todo en ello era incierto. Por eso hacían lo que hacían, por eso actuaban de forma contradictoria. Por eso discutían y se fastidiaban, y reían y no hablaban de nada aún pronunciando palabras. Porque estaban quebrados. La fachada se caía a pedazos, su barrera protectora flaqueaba con cada día y eso requería métodos más drásticos para cubrir las grietas que a cada día se hacían más profundas. Y Shikamaru entendía que la indiferencia de Ino que por el momento recibía era uno de esos intentos desesperados de rellenar aquel hueco. No la culpaba, probablemente él mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aún así eso no significaba que la situación no le molestara. Porque lo hacía, y de que manera.

Y en otro momento de eclipsada racionalidad, esos momentos donde parecía perder todo centro sobre el cual versar y la soledad tomaba lo mejor de él, había vuelto a cometer el mismo error. Había vuelto a caer en la misma falta. Había elegido saborear la menta porque el limón resultaba demasiado difícil de tragar. De hecho, imposible. Había abierto una nueva grieta y era conciente de ello, el aumento de la indiferencia de Ino con respecto a él lo probaba. Y esa no había sido la única vez, había continuado abriendo aquella grieta una y otra vez. No lo consideraba justo, no disfrutaba la culpa que aparejaba, pero funcionaba. Airi disipaba toda duda en su cabeza, al menos por un momento, y eso era lo que él necesitaba. Despejarse, para volver a ser despreocupado. Y sabía que aquella muchacha sabía que para él ella era solo una descarga, y parecía estar de acuerdo con ello por más que Shikamaru deseara que no fuera ese el caso pues aquello era simplemente erróneo.

—¿Shikamaru?

El moreno volvió su vista a un lado, parpadeando desconcertado ante la presencia junto a él. Por un momento se había olvidado que se encontraba en Ichiraku, junto a su mejor amigo Chouji. Ino, como pasaba habitualmente aquellos días, estaba ausente.

—¿Hn?

—Estás distraído —señaló, como había hecho tantas veces ya desde hacía casi dos semanas.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Chouji suspiró —Te pregunté si tu relación con la chica esta de la aldea de la luna es igual que la que tuviste con Temari...

Shikamaru se inmutó al oír el nombre de la rubia de la arena, ellos no hablaban de aquello. Nunca. No desde que habían enterrado el tema en el pasado, en parte porque esa época les recordaba a ambos la muerte de Asuma. Su "relación", si es que podía llamarla así, con Temari había comenzado poco después del fallecimiento de su querido sensei y había durado aproximadamente un mes y medio. Ambos, por supuesto, habían intentado mantener aquello oculto pero la semilla de la duda ya había sido sembrada mucho antes por Naruto. Así que todo se había hecho bastante obvio para el resto. De todas formas decidieron mantener un bajo perfil. Evitando demostrar demasiada proximidad en público. Lógicamente, él la veía siempre que Temari venía a la aldea. Ambos caminaban largas tardes por las calles de Konoha, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que la rubia se había vuelto embajadora de la arena en la aldea de la hoja –quizá más por costumbre que por otra cosa- conversando por horas. Sobre temas de la aldea, misiones, exámenes chuunin y demás (pero casi nunca de ellos) y obviamente los apodos de "llorón" y "problemática" salían habitualmente a colación a modo de broma. Temari siempre le había parecido una mujer fuerte, poderosa e inteligente y aún pensaba así de ella. Esas cualidades siempre le habían resultado atractivas, a pesar de su arrogancia, y se sentía cómodo con alguien como ella (a pesar de lo fastidiosa que la mujer podía tornarse a veces y lo problemática) y pasar el tiempo con ella le había resultado agradable. Pero su relación tenía dos niveles y ambos carecían de un punto de encuentro, por un lado estaba su relación física, había comprobado –sin sorpresa alguna- que Temari era, en efecto, una mujer intensa en lo que refería al contacto físico. Sus besos eran demandantes, cándidos y la mayor parte del tiempo carecían de ese deje compasivo y sentimental que uno esperaría. Por otro, estaba su relación diaria. Pero ese tipo de relación era platónica, ambos podían permanecer un largo tiempo conversando sin manifestar ningún sentimiento. Ninguno más allá de la admiración y el respeto por lo que no había unión. No había base sólida. Estaban divididos y eso no funcionaba, para ninguno de los dos. Probablemente esa hubiera sido la razón por la que todo había terminado. Afortunadamente aquella incursión de ambos había terminado en buenos términos.

—No —respondió finalmente, Chouji esperó que continuara pero Shikamaru no lo hizo. Lo que tenía con Airi era puramente físico, catártico, nada más. No había relación platónica en ello ni anhelo de compañía. Nada.

—No lo entiendo... —admitió su amigo entonces, completamente desconcertado.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros acercando sus palillos a su tazón de ramen, Chouji ya iba por el tercero mientras que él aún no había terminado el primero —Todo lo que involucre mujeres es problemático, amigo.

—¿Es ella como Ino o Temari? ¿Problemática?

—No —admitió comprendiendo el significado de sus propias palabras—, es bastante refrescante comparado con Ino, que es sofocante.

—¿Quieres decir mejor?

—¿Mejor? —siempre había pensado que sí, que una mujer que no estuviera por encima de los estándares de normal ni fuera muy llamativa ni muy fea, que no fuera ruidosa y escandalosa sino tranquila, como él, era lo mejor. Pero ahora se encontraba no anhelando la compañía de una mujer así. No quería la compañía de ella, sino la sensación de despreocupación que le daba. De desentendimiento, de sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Mejor? —repitió— No lo sé. Diferente, supongo...

Chouji asintió y agradeció a Ayame fervientemente la atención, al parecer aquel día Teuchi no se encontraba en Ichiraku sino ausente —¡Gracias! —la muchacha devolvió la sonrisa y exclamó "Vuelvan pronto" cuando ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y dispusieron a marcharse.

Entonces se toparon con un gran perro blanco, sobre el cual se encontraba una pequeña figura, seguido de cuatro personas. Una de las cuales caminaba cerca del animal.

Chouji rió —¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru! —éste último lanzó un ladrido de alegría, agitando la cola de un lado al otro. Sobre él la pequeña personita que se encontraba asomó su rostro. Kiba rápidamente acudió a su lado, temiendo que cayera.

—¡Asuka! —exclamó el Inuzuka sosteniendo a la niña que paseaba feliz sobre Akamaru. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la reconocieron al instante como la pequeña hija de Asuma y Kurenai. La pequeña también los reconoció pues empezó a agitar su pequeña manito, feliz. Detrás de ellos, Kurenai sonrió.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó el Nara, observando a Hinata sonreír enternecida ante la imagen de la pequeña jugando sobre Akamaru con Kiba, y a Shino permanecer en silencio de pie junto a su sensei.

Kiba tomó a la niña y con cuidado la bajó del gran perro blanco hasta depositarla sobre sus dos piecitos en el suelo —Bueno... El día estaba tan agradable que pensamos dar un paseo a Asuka y ayudar a Kurenai-sensei. Además, Shino, Hinata y yo podemos entrenar.

Chouji asintió —Entiendo.

—¡Mira Shikamaru! —exclamó entonces la pequeña niña corriendo hacia el Nara y señalando un trozo de papel que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su vestidito de raso color rosa—. ¡Mira, mira!

El moreno se colocó en cuclillas, quedando su rostro al nivel del de Asuka y contempló el dibujo. En él se veían una serie de personas y un animal grande dibujados en crayones de todos los colores.

—¡Mira! Esta es Hinata —y tras decir lo mencionado señaló a la chica—, ¡Shino! —curiosamente el dibujo tenía forma de una cucaracha con grandes lentes, lo cual causó gracia a Chouji—. Kiba —al cual había dibujado con dos grandes marcas rojas en la cara que trascendían las líneas de la misma— y mamá. ¡Oh! Y Akamaru —el cual parecía tener más de cuatro patas—. A que es bonito ¿Verdad? Me ayudó a dibujarlo Hinata —explicó con su voz dulce y aguda. Kiba rió.

—Y yo la llevé a pasear en Akamaru.

Asuka sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos —¡Si! ¡Si! Fue muy divertido.

Shikamaru sonrió débilmente, sintiendo las manos diminutas de la niña apoyarse sobre las palmas de las suyas. Tan gentiles y suaves. Siempre que la veía tenía la misma sensación, agradable y desconcertante. Ver su rostro era recordar a Asuma, lo cual provocaba en él una especie de melancolía, pero con la delicadeza y feminidad de Kurenai y la inocencia que todo niño posee.

—¿Te gusta mi dibujo? —insistió con su melódica vocecita, el moreno asintió lentamente. Entonces Asuka se percató de algo —¿Ino?

Shikamaru rascó su nuca, incómodo —Eh... Ino tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

Intentó inventar algo rápido —Juntar flores.

La niña no pareció creerle —¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... porque Ino trabaja en un lugar donde venden flores.

—¿Por qué? —Shikamaru suspiró y Chouji dejó escapar una suave carcajada. Asuka estaba en esa edad, la edad de los "porque".

—Porque... la mamá y el papá de Ino tienen una florería.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque les gustan las flores.

La niña asintió —Las flores son bonitas. Yo junté una blanca hoy y se la regalé a Hinata porque sus ojos son del mismo color que mi flor.

Shikamaru sonrió, aliviado de no tener que contestar más preguntas de la pequeña.

Asuka continuó hablando —Y después junté una roja y se la di a mi mamá porque sus ojos son de ese color. Pero no se que flor regalarle a Shino porque no puedo ver sus ojos —Chouji rió así como lo hicieron Kiba y Hinata, la última dejando escapar una carcajada tímida.

—Shino es raro —admitió, el mencionado se cruzó de brazos y observó al cielo sonsacando también una carcajada de Kurenai quien hasta el momento había observado divertida la situación.

—Hinata es bonita —explicó entonces haciendo que la joven se sonrojara—. Y Kiba es gracioso. Me lleva a pasear en su espalda y la de Akamaru. Akamaru es suavecito.

Chouji sonrió —¿Y yo?

Asuka pareció meditarlo un instante y Shikamaru temió que la niña dijera la palabra que era tabú para su amigo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso contestó —¡Chouji es —hizo un gesto con ambos brazos trazando un círculo— grande!

El castaño sonrió satisfecho —¿Ino?

—Mmm... Ino es bonita, como Hinata. Bonita.

Chouji rió —¿Y Shikamaru?

Asuka observó fijamente al moreno, examinándolo lentamente como intentando encontrar el mejor atributo para describirlo. Finalmente dijo —Shikamaru tiene cabeza de piña —todos, a excepción de Shino, rompieron a reír. Hasta Hinata parecía divertida con el comentario de la niña, todos menos Shikamaru.

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo cabeza de piña, niña problemática —Asuka rió tontamente.

—¡Si, si cabeza de piña! —repitió señalando el peinado del chico, Shikamaru bufó fastidiado—. Y bueno... Shikamaru es bueno conmigo.

Se dejó abrazar por la pequeña niña sin saber exactamente como responder. Su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él y sus bracitos diminutos rodeándolo lo desconcertaban. Parecía tan frágil que temía tratarla con demasiada brusquedad, aún cuando él nunca hubiera sido una persona torpe o brusca. Finalmente, correspondió el gesto con lentitud y Asuka inmediatamente se apartó. Sonriendo feliz.

—Cabeza de piña —repitió y se volvió a Kiba demandando que la subiera a sus hombros y la llevara de esa forma todo el camino de regreso a su casa. El castaño accedió al instante y tomándola de debajo de los brazos la subió. La pequeña se agitó divertida en los hombros del Inuzuka—. ¡Siiii! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

El chico se dispuso a correr pero la aparición de Hinata junto a él lo detuvo —Oye, Ki-Kiba... cuida que no se caiga.

Kiba rió, dedicando a Hinata una amplia sonrisa, confirmando las sospechas de Shikamaru de que la amistad de Kiba también estaba agrietada, al menos la de él —¡No te preocupes, confía en mi! —y sin decir más comenzó a correr. Kurenai rápidamente se despidió de ambos y corrió tras Kiba, seguido de Akamaru y Shino. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y se despidió, corriendo al igual que el resto del equipo detrás de Kiba y Asuka.

Chouji se volvió a Shikamaru, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro —Creció mucho ¿No crees? Cada día se parece más a Asuma-sensei.

El moreno asintió, suspirando (aunque una sonrisa lo delataba) —Las niñas son problemáticas.

El Akimichi rió —¿Lo dices por Asuka, Hinata o Ino?.

—Todas.

—¿Crees que Ino vuelva a hablarte?

Él asintió seguro —No te preocupes, por problemático que sea... ya volverá. Siempre vuelve.


	50. Ocurrencia

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

50/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 50 de "Grietas". De este capítulo en particular quedé bastante conforme, pero mi propia impresión no tiene sentido (y no sirve de nada), y si no les molesta me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto; por supuesto, si no es demasiado pedir y no estoy abusando de su bondad. Ahora, como siempre, me gustaría agradecerles por leer esta historia (que espero, hasta ahora, les guste) y más aún agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejan un comentario con sus ideas y opiniones. ¡Gracias a todos! Y perdonen la redundancia del asunto, pero todavía lo creo importante. Y perdón si los agradecimientos parecen fríos, soy demasiado formal al escribir. ¡Gracias, de nuevo! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

L

"Ocurrencia"

Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza levantó la vista hacia arriba; blanco e insípido techo se reflejó en sus orbes caoba. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un instante con la intención de permitirse sentir el mullido colchón debajo de su cuerpo. _Todo está tan tranquilo_, fue el primer pensamiento que abordó su mente e inmediatamente se registró en él la razón de aquella paz y aquel inusual silencio. Era viernes, habituado a la rutina de ser arrastrado a aquel turbulento lugar la tranquilidad resultaba extraña. Inquietante inclusive. Algo perturbadora quizá. _No_. Se convenció al instante, no era eso. Él odiaba ese lugar, el ruido, el caos y las multitud de personas sin razón lógica de estar allí aparte de la absurda necesidad de intoxicarse con alcohol y olvidar las inhibiciones. Él definitivamente odiaba todo aquello, de eso estaba seguro, pero como humano que era debía admitir haber cometido el error de ser partícipe conciente de aquello, las ocasiones que había acudido, culpa y cortesía de Ino. Y, por supuesto, estaba su propio y personal desliz. De ello no culpaba a nadie salvo a su propia torpeza y falta de entereza. Quizá también a la pereza, pues había sido en principio demasiado indolente para rechazar algo que en primera instancia nunca había querido ni necesitado. Sin embargo se había dejado llevar y había resultado, de una forma retorcida tal vez, por un tiempo para él. Pero eso era ya historia pasada, una en la que no había necesidad de ahondar. De todas formas no era esa la razón por la que no podía dormir. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, ignoraba la razón de su insomnio. Y él _nunca_ sufría de insomnio.

—Que problemático... —susurró al vacío de la habitación, girándose en la cama e intentando concentrarse en su respiración y relajando su cuerpo al compás de ésta. _Inhala_. _Exhala_. _Inhala_. _Exhala_. Percibiendo el rítmico movimiento de su pecho ascender y descender lentamente, el aire llenando sus pulmones y el latido de su corazón lento y constante. Frustrado, abrió los ojos —Nada —masculló. Era extraño, no podía explicar la sensación pero parecía como si algo en lo más profundo de su mente pulsara por salir. ¿Qué? Lo ignoraba, aún sin saber de qué se trataba intentaba mantenerlo encerrado. Nada bueno podía presagiar una sensación así y el insomnio era prueba existente de ello.

Intentó entonces distraer sus pensamientos pensando en su amigo Chouji, el cual probablemente se encontrara junto a Ino en aquel lugar endemoniado que Shikamaru tanto odiaba. Sabía que su amigo tenía la misma opinión en relación al tema, no le atraía realmente todo aquello a lo que Ino constantemente los arrastraba aunque era conciente también de que Chouji había encontrado un escape en aquellas noches. Era un hecho, aunque el rollizo castaño nunca lo hubiera mencionado en voz alta, que disfrutaba la compañía de aquellos que consideraba sus amigos. Aquellos que no lo juzgaban por su tamaño sino por quien era realmente. Shikamaru incluido. La única diferencia era que él no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo el encierro de aquel lugar. El nauseabundo olor a alcohol mezclado con el humo de cientos de cigarrillos encendidos. Humo que, a pesar de los años transcurridos y del hecho de que él mismo fumó durante un breve pero significante período de tiempo, aún continuaba humedeciendo sus ojos. Y esa reacción en él provocaba el desencadenamiento de un transitorio pero efímero instante de melancolía. Instante que habitualmente se apoderaba de él y que Ino y Chouji ignoraban. Lo cual le recordó que Ino aún no le hablaba, no que a él le afectara el hecho. Realmente, Shikamaru no podía estar más agradecido de la paz que sentía en aquel instante y la posibilidad de poder descansar un viernes era exquisita. Probablemente Ino estuviera bebiendo inconscientemente como siempre, fuera ese el caso o no, no era asunto suyo.

Cerró los ojos finalmente, y respirando profundamente se dejó lentamente envolver por la oscuridad. Al fin podría descansar, dormir apaciblemente como lo deseaba. Su tumultuosa mente parecía recobrar la calma y podría perderse en la inconsciencia. Olvidarse de todo, sus pensamientos comenzaban a perder coherencia. Entonces, un brusco golpe lo despertó: ¡Toc!. _¿Mmmm? _¡Toc! ¡Toc!. Los golpes se hacían a cada segundo más fuertes y constantes, como si de urgencia se tratara. Comprendió finalmente, en su estado débil de semiconciencia, que alguien golpeaba su puerta. Violentamente.

—¿Quién demonios...? —masculló incorporándose fastidiado, alborotando su cabello azabache con su mano en un visible gesto de irritación.

Atravesó el departamento arrastrando los pies y en unos instantes se encontró frente a la puerta de entrada, del otro lado se podían oír voces. Aguzó el oído. Una era claramente masculina y la otra parecía ser femenina, a juzgar por el tono agudo con el que pronunciaba las palabras.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, todo sopor perdido —¿Ino? ¿Chouji?

El robusto muchacho de largo cabello castaño dio un paso al frente intentando explicarse —Lo siento, amigo. No pude detenerla... —bajo suavemente la voz— Bebió demasiado, otra vez.

La joven rubia rió acerbamente, apartando a Chouji a un lado haciéndose paso hasta quedar frente al Nara, el cual la observó con ambas cejas enarcadas y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, curioso de la razón que la había llevado allí a las –miró su reloj- 2:30 de la madrugada.

Ino levantó un largo y delgado dedo acusador hacia él, golpeando repetidas veces la punta de éste contra el pecho del moreno —Tú —siseó. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, comprobando que su suposición era de hecho acertada, Ino estaba intoxicada por el alcohol. El aliento tóxico que chocaba contra el rostro de él lo confirmaba. Provocándole un leve revuelto en el estómago, la imagen frente a él le disgustaba.

—Estás ebria... —señaló, su expresión en blanco. Sin demostrar emoción alguna. Chouji, quien en ese momento parecía haber desaparecido para ambos, miró a Ino temeroso. Su amiga era incapaz de contener sus pensamientos sobria, mucho menos podía hacerlo ebria y sus palabras podían desencadenar en un predicamento aún peor del que ya se encontraban.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Imprudente como siempre —respondió calmamente.

Ella bufó molesta, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas —Sabihondo como siempre —replicó, imitando el tono de su voz.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, armándose de paciencia —No, simplemente estableciendo los hechos.

—Porque siempre tienes que estar en control de todo ¿No es así? —contestó ella ocultando toda expresión de la vista de él.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ino ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a decirte lo idiota que eres...

Él dejó escapar un suspiro —¿No me lo dices suficiente a diario? ¿Sabes? Podrías haber esperado hasta mañana, estaba intentando dormir. Todo esto es demasiado problemático.

La joven pareció estar en desacuerdo, negando con la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro haciendo que todas las imágenes a su alrededor se desdibujaran debido al alcohol que corría por su cuerpo. Todo se volvió borroso y por un instante tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer —Aparentemente no te lo digo lo suficiente. Idiota.

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Bien, considérame informado —y sin previo aviso comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero Ino lo detuvo frenándolo con su mano.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás nada? ¿No intentarás defenderte? ¿Nada? —exclamó, casi suplicando por una respuesta de él. Una reacción, algo que le indicara el más mínimo interés por parte de Shikamaru en las palabras de ella. Un índice de que algo que ella hubiera dicho le afectara, aunque ínfimo o sutil.

—No —fue la árida respuesta de él y repentinamente una sensación nauseabunda la invadió, pero contuvo el aliento. Mantuvo la máscara, la perfecta expresión de serenidad. Ino no perdía, aún derrotada.

—Lo que prueba que tengo razón —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo haces saber a diario —replicó, cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Bostezando—. Ahora si no te molesta, mujer problemática, quisiera volver a dormir.

Pero ella lo detuvo una vez más, deteniendo la puerta con el pie antes de que él pudiera cerrarla.

Él la miró exasperado —¿Qué? —pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ino lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y lo atrajo hacia ella, sacudiéndolo hacia delante y hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Como buscando allí la respuesta a algo, la respuesta a la pregunta que ni ellos mismos sabían. Shikamaru, inconscientemente, mordió su labio inferior en un intento de frenar la repentina ocurrencia que lo había asaltado.

Era curioso como las ocurrencias actuaban, pensó, no eran como las ideas. La principal diferencia radicaba, probablemente en que las segundas no surgían en un momento de espontaneidad como las primeras. No comenzaban su existencia como producidas por el impacto violento y repentino, pero fugaz e intenso, de un rayo sino que eran concebidas, lenta y progresivamente. Basadas principalmente en una lógica, la mayoría de las veces racional. En cambio, había algo en las ocurrencias que las hacía peligrosas. La línea que las separaba de la realidad era delgada. Fácilmente rompible. En un instante la ocurrencia podía transformarse en acto, en hecho concreto. Era como un impulso, feroz, insistente. Pero una ocurrencia tampoco era instinto. Éste último carecía de racionalidad completamente, en el instante en que era liberado no había manera de detenerlo. No, al menos, hasta que saciara su deseo animal, pues eso era estrictamente: deseo animal. Pulsante y voraz. Primitivo. La ocurrencia, por su parte, era racional. Al menos una parte de ella lo era. Se originaba en un pensamiento coherente y conciente y de allí surgía la urgente necesidad de realizarlo. Y, en ese instante, bajo esa situación, sintió la apremiante necesidad de _probarla_. Tuvo la ocurrencia de querer _saborearla_. Aunque fuera esa vez, sin importarle siquiera si su amigo presenciaba aquello. O que Ino lo brutalizara después de hacerlo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó, se sacudió en su interior desde los cimientos e inhalando profundamente, se detuvo. Afortunadamente, la ocurrencia se desvaneció así como apareció y cayó rápidamente en picada la urgencia absurda de cual vergonzosa ocurrencia.

—Qué problemático... —jadeó abriendo nuevamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la expresión perpleja de su compañera de equipo, quien lentamente lo soltó y dando un paso hacia atrás se apartó, lista para interrogarlo pero él la detuvo despidiéndose de ambos y cerrándoles la puerta en el rostro. Ino observó el gesto confusa, sin embargo Chouji no pareció sorprenderse. En todo caso, decidió no preguntar pero por un instante, estuvo segura de ver en las oscuras orbes de él algo agitarse ansioso. Y el solo pensamiento la hizo sentirse un poco más satisfecha, aún si por un breve momento.

Shikamaru, al otro lado de la puerta, oyó a sus dos amigos marcharse en completo silencio. Su cuerpo aún sacudido por la intensidad del instante pero más sacudida se encontraba su mente. Sus pensamientos eran un turbulento caos sin principio ni fin que se arremolinaba en su interior. La ocurrencia que segundos previos había tenido, aún recordándola ahora, provocaba algo desconcertante en él. Nunca antes había sentido tal fuerza pulsar desde su interior. Afortunadamente había podido refrenarla. Contenerla. Sabía que había sido obra de la cobardía, sabía que jamás se atrevería a cruzar la línea, aún si la había borroneado varias veces en el pasado. Su naturaleza cauta y controlada no se lo permitiría. Pero aún así, a pesar de todo eso, no había podido detener ese impulso que lo había dominado casi completamente. Su racionalidad misma se había visto conmocionada pues había partido desde ella la ocurrencia agitada, y ahora temía estar perdiendo el control. Empezaba a ver, más traslucidamente que nunca, que jamás lo había tenido en un principio. El control no había sido más que una ilusión creada por él y que algunas cosas no podían ser controladas. Ino –reflexionó sin sorpresa alguna- era una de esas, siempre lo había sido. Y aparentemente, los efectos y daños colaterales que ella provocaba tampoco. Ese era, para Shikamaru, el principal problema con las mujeres, el quid de la cuestión, con ellas nunca se podía saber. Uno podía terminar perdiendo aún cuando creía haber ganado.


	51. Óxido, sal y culpa

****

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

51/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy feliz de haber recibido tantos comentarios por parte de ustedes, realmente tenía dudas de cómo había quedado el capítulo anterior y su opinión me resultó muy valiosa. ¡Gracias! De paso quería pedirles si podían volver a hacerme saber su opinión respecto a este capítulo, de verdad me sería de mucha ayuda, y espero les guste. En fin. Como siempre, ¡gracias a todos!, por su inmensa amabilidad. De verdad, les estoy etermanemente agradecida. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!! ¡Oh! **shika_nara**, para hacerte una cuenta tenés que ir a donde dice "Sign Up", al lado de "Login", en la parte superior derecha de la página (escrito en letra blanca chiquita) y hacer clic ahí. Te va a pedir que escribas el nombre de usuario que querés tener, una contraseña y el e-mail. Espero que esto te sea de ayuda.

* * *

**Grietas**

LI

"Óxido, sal y culpa"

Era absurdo para él pensar que eran las 8 de la mañana, aún si el reloj indicaba efectivamente eso, le parecía simplemente imposible aceptarlo. Era sábado y como tal debería estar durmiendo, preferiblemente hasta pasadas horas del mediodía, eso creía. Pero aparentemente su agitada conciencia tenía otros planes para él y Dios como odiaba cuando eso sucedía. Por lo que rendido, y ciertamente frustrado, salió de la cama y se vistió. Aún renuente a abandonar la calidez de su apartamento pero lo cierto era que debía desayunar y, a juzgar por las reservas de su refrigerador que no había repuesto, debería hacerlo afuera. No que la idea lo entusiasmara, realmente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con alguien abrumador como Naruto o Sakura, Lee o Ino, inclusive, aún menos deseaba encontrarse a Ino. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior no tenía los menores deseos de verla. Era inclusive mejor que ella lo ignorara, como había venido haciendo las últimas semanas aunque, siendo honesto, no pensaba correr con tanta suerte. Ino no era de aquellas personas que se aparta del camino de uno fácilmente, eso lo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

Desesperado finalmente, deseoso de no pensar más en el problemático asunto que era su compañera de equipo, tomó las llaves y se marchó. Dejando atrás el edificio y adentrándose en las calles de Konoha. A pesar de la temprana hora, la aldea se encontraba abarrotada, como siempre, por lo que no era realmente sorprendente. Siempre había gente movilizándose aquí y allá en Konoha, después de todo ellos eran una aldea shinobi y como tal, rara vez conocían la tranquilidad. Momentos como esos, de paz, debían ser atesorados verdaderamente. Él se aseguraba, al menos, de encontrar el placer en esos pequeños e insignificantes instantes. Pero Ino no —¡Shikamaru!

Inconscientemente desvió la mirada, pensando absurdamente que eso haría que no lo viera o simplemente lo ignorara —¡Shikamaru!

Obviamente estaba equivocado, rendido, suspiró —Ino...

La muchacha se detuvo delante de él, sonriente, su humor aparentemente inafectado por los sucesos de las últimas semanas o de la noche anterior. Inclusive parecía no afectarle el dolor de cabeza que probablemente tendría a causa del alcohol— ¡Hola!

—¿Qué quieres Ino? —murmuró cansado, comenzando a caminar sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ella lo siguió rápidamente, caminando a su lado.

—Bueno... ¿A dónde vas? —él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —la rubia fingió inocencia.

—Nada —exclamó—. Intento establecer una conversación con mi compañero de equipo.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco —Seguro... ¿Qué quieres realmente?

Ino se cruzó de brazos —Bueno... ya que lo mencionas.

_Lo sabía _—¿Si?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo? —él la observó desconcertado. Ino sonreía descaradamente, indicando que algo tramaba. Algo que probablemente no lo beneficiara a él. En absoluto.

—¿Cuál de todas las cosas que suelo decirte?

La joven rió, extendiendo su brazo —¿Y si te digo que acaban de extraerme sangre?

Él observó la piel de ella intacta, siguiendo con la mirada las traslúcidas venas azules que la recorrían desde la muñeca y se perdían más allá del hombro— Te diría que estás mintiendo, no tienes bandita, moretón ni nada que se le parezca.

Las facciones alegres de su rostro se desvanecieron con el comentario, sintiendo la frustración treparle lentamente. Intentando contenerse, apretó los dientes —Me refería a desayunar. ¿Recuerdas la última vez? ¡Bah, no tiene sentido hablar contigo!. No se porque me molesto —y sin decir más dio media vuelta lista para marcharse pero los dedos de alguien rodeando su muñeca la detuvieron.

—¿Qué? —espetó enfadada. Odiaba que Shikamaru fuera tan socialmente incapacitado, por no decir retardado –en su opinión- como para comprender una indirecta tan directa como lo había sido esa. Era simplemente fastidioso. ¿Por qué se molestaba siquiera en intentarlo?. No lo sabía. Obviamente.

—¿Quieres —masculló el chico, desconcertado, rascando su nuca— desayunar?

—Eso fue lo que dije. Pero veo que estás ocupado, nos vemos —e intentó marcharse nuevamente pero una vez más él la detuvo. Ino, molesta, se volteó a verlo nuevamente—. Te advierto que me sueltes si quieres conservar tu mano.

Él obedeció —Mujer problemática. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer de todo un problema? Tus cambios de humor realmente me están mareando —la expresión de Ino se contorsionó aún más en una de furia. Comprendió entonces que esas no habían sido las palabras más adecuadas para la situación. Suspiró; _Nunca entenderé a las mujeres_.

—Idiota, holgazán, bueno para nada —un segundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. _Con Ino nunca se puede ganar_.

—Bien, bien. Lo siento, mujer pro- Ino. Cerraré mi boca —quizá hubiera sido mejor adoptar esa estrategia mucho antes—. Yo voy a desayunar ¿Vienes o no?

Ella aceptó —Seguro, pero tú pagas.

El moreno asintió, derrotado. Sabía que había una trampa en todo aquello, sabía que la discusión tenía un fin y que después de todo ella le haría pagar todas y cada una de las palabras que él había dicho. Ahora comprendía el porque, porque encontraba a las mujeres problemáticas. Y es que eran simplemente escurridizas y manipuladoras. Como una serpiente esperando devorar a su débil presa.

Afortunadamente el lugar se encontraba cerca por lo que el trayecto fue corto, y consideradamente tranquilo y silencioso. Una vez en el lugar, Shikamaru ingresó y eligió la mesa más alejada del resto, Ino simplemente lo siguió y ocupó su lugar frente a él. La misma mujer de rostro regordete de la última vez se acercó a tomarles el pedido y al reconocerlos sonrió de forma amplia y, quizá, sugestiva. Definitivamente no era la misma sonrisa amable de la última vez, sino que insinuaba algo más. Algo que obviamente la mujer había dado por sentado, erróneamente.

Shikamaru suspiró, podía imaginarse lo que aquella persona pensaba de ambos. El pensamiento le resultaba infinitamente absurdo —Café.

Ino miró a la mujer y ordenó únicamente té, sin galletas esta vez. Probablemente estuviera cuidando su figura nuevamente. Shikamaru decidió que era preferible no opinar, al menos esta ocasión, dada la situación entre ambos de las últimas semanas. Lo que menos quería era más problemas con Ino, mas de los que ya tenía eso era.

—No me gusta como esa mujer nos miró —declaró finalmente. Shikamaru, sorprendido de que Ino notara lo mismo que él –cosa que rara vez sucedía debido a la naturaleza despistada de ella-, parpadeó. Sabía que la mujer, con su sugestiva implicación, había tocado un tema sensible, golpeado un nervio, un punto problemático para ambos. Ino odiaba ser etiquetada, debido a que lo había sido muchas veces, y la idea de ser reconocida sólo como pertenencia de alguien más no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Probablemente porque no quería ser juzgada como el tipo de mujer que se ampara bajo el brazo de un hombre. No quería ser vista como débil e incapaz de valerse por sí misma, o eso suponía. No que él realmente pensara en ella de esa forma. Ino podía ser todas las cualidades que se le vinieran a la cabeza –siendo la más representativa "problemática"- pero nunca débil. Nunca sumisa. Tenaz, quizá, terca inclusive. Nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, nunca permitía que nadie le dijera que hacer o decir. La mayor parte del tiempo esa característica suya la metía en problemas pero eso no le importaba a ella tampoco. Quería probar su fortaleza y decisión, probar que era igual a cualquier otro shinobi de la aldea. No parecer débil ante los ojos de nadie, menos aún de aquellos que la consideraban débil y superficial.

Aún así debía admitir que el comentario le había fastidiado en cierta forma, Ino hacía de todo una batalla campal y había veces en que uno debía aprender a ceder y rendirse —Lo sé —admitió, dando un largo y tendido suspiro.

La joven rubia ignoró el tedio de su compañero y continuó —No aprecio en absoluto su insinuación.

—No hagas de esto un problema mayor del que es Ino, simplemente ignórala. Yo lo hago.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta —Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú decides ignorar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Todo lo que consideras problemático. Simplemente intentas fingir que no está ahí.

—Ajá. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —chilló, odiaba que siempre fuera así. Sabía verdaderamente que era ello, un gesto precavido. Una actitud cauta por parte de él. Como si llevara a todos lados una pared que lo separaba del mundo, que lo protegía del dolor, el engaño y la decepción, una que rara vez, por no decir casi nunca, decidía bajar—. Olvídalo.

Él la miró desconcertado ¿Qué había dicho para alterarla tanto? —Ahora estás enfadada —no era una pregunta—, otra vez.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras, Shikamaru —advirtió, desviando su mirada hacia la mujer que ahora se acercaba con sus pedidos. Shikamaru miró en la misma dirección, intentando comprender mientras tanto lo que había hecho enfadarla de esa forma. Sin llegar a comprenderlo, obviamente. _Realmente no la entiendo_.

Intentando dispersar su desconcierto dio un sorbo a su taza humeante de café, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Ino bebía su té ignorándolo completamente —¿Sigues enfadada?

—¡Eres realmente increíble! —se quejó finalmente, golpeando la taza contra la meza con tal intensidad que hizo que Shikamaru diera un pequeño saltito en su asiento.

Prudente, preguntó —¿Puedo saber por qué?

La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar —No, no puedes saber porque. Deberías saberlo —y sin decir más tomó furiosamente su taza de la mesa y comenzó a beber el contenido nuevamente, sin detenerse a mirarlo. Shikamaru era simplemente imposible. Frustrante al extremo. Sabía que esperar algo de él era pedir demasiado. Shikamaru jamás sería un hombre activo por voluntad propia, las únicas veces en que lo había visto tomar esa posición era estando acorralado, en misiones la mayoría de las veces, cerca del límite. Y aunque su límite, la línea que dividía a ambos, era considerablemente más permisiva sentía que últimamente la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Las grietas se estaban abriendo aún más. Y eso la aterraba y provocaba a la vez. Había visto la oscuridad en sus ojos la noche anterior, había visto la lucha interna acontecer en su mirada, la contradicción en sus pupilas, el padecimiento de la culpa, había sentido emanar el deseo de él. Y aunque era de eso de lo que huía desde hacía demasiado ya no había podido evitar querer acercarse más. Era tonto, infantil y un pensamiento considerablemente egoísta. Su amistad suponía valer más y su lado más coherente advertía el peligro que eso suponía. Lo sabía y había procurado evitarlo por ello pero, aún así, no podía dejar de desear que por una vez, un único instante, Shikamaru renunciara a su cauta pasividad. Y así no tener que sentir culpa si no era ella quien ocasionaba el daño.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? —exclamó él finalmente fastidiado.

Ino continuó bebiendo su taza con furia, su vista fija en el contenido que tocaba sus labios. Sabía Shikamaru que el gesto indicaba que Ino se reservaba algo, cosa que rara vez sucedía pues la chica tendía a decir todo lo que atravesaba su mente, lo que daba un indicio de que fuera lo que fuera aquello que se reservara era importante.

—¡No lo sé! Deberías —masculló. Sabía que esa mirada que había visto la noche anterior había desaparecido. Sabía que debía estar agradecida por ello pero no lo estaba. Sabía también que debajo del calmo exterior de Shikamaru esos sentimientos de culpa y deseo aún estaban y, por extraño que sonara, podía percibirlos. Debía admitir también, aunque lo odiara, que sus instintos parecían reaccionar a ello. Deseaba realmente contenerse pero hacerlo nunca había sido su fuerte. Y Shikamaru permanecía allí sentado sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, simplemente observándola. Pasivo, como siempre.

—No puedo leer tu mente, Ino. Debes darme una pista al menos.

La rubia apretó su agarre de la taza, sus dedos se aferraron con demasiada fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza y una gota carmesí escapó pero no le importó. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, como siempre se encontró dominada por la porción impulsiva de su personalidad a pesar de las advertencias de su conciencia. Se puso de pie sin siquiera notarlo y se inclinó levemente apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno.

Masculló incoherentemente —Porque tú no lo harás —frustrada antes de inclinarse los últimos centímetros restantes y forzar sus labios sobre los de él. Shikamaru permaneció quieto, con ambos ojos abiertos como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Percibió la fuerza, la impulsividad, la decepción de ella. Sintió la sangre que segundos antes había escapado de su labio inferior y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar y corresponder ella se apartó, jadeando. Recordando nuevamente que se encontraban en un lugar público miró a su alrededor, afortunadamente nadie miraba en su dirección, nadie había notado nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera la mujer curiosa que los atendió.

Shikamaru intentó articular alguna palabra pero nada salió, Ino ya se había dado media vuelta y estaba saliendo por la puerta del local y hacia las calles. Aún aturdido la vio marcharse. No se movió de su lugar, tampoco la siguió. Simplemente la vio desaparecer lentamente.

Involuntariamente trazó con la punta de su lengua el contorno de sus propios labios, el resto de la gota de sangre aún permanecía allí así como algo más. Algo que en un principio no había podido descifrar. Algo que había odiado sentir en ese instante, que lo había paralizado. Culpa, el beso le había sabido a óxido, sal y culpa.


	52. Aburrido

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.**

52/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy feliz de que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, me quedo conforme sabiendo al menos eso. Y, bueno, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 42, que espero también este a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ahora vuelvo a ser redundante, perdonen por eso, pero realmente quiero agradecerles -no porque lo considere una obligación sino más bien como un gesto de devolución hacia ustedes-; a todos quiero decirle gracias por molestarse tanto en seguir la historia, que desde mis humildes conocimientos de escritura, escribí y; más aún, gracias a todos por hacerme saber lo que piensan y dejarme ver que, al menos, hay alguien que disfruta d esta historia. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LII

"Aburrido"

Durante el resto del sábado y el domingo encontró gran dificultad en concentrarse, se suponía que al día siguiente rendirían, finalmente, la parte escrita del examen Jounin pero eso no ayudó en absoluto. Tampoco supuso un alivio como debería serlo para él, después de todo Shikamaru nunca había querido tomar –al menos no por iniciativa propia- el examen. Aún así se encontraba absurdamente desconcentrado, disperso y distraído. Había intentado leer algún libro, en forma de repaso, para el examen pero sólo había logrado leer correctamente un único párrafo del cual al los siguientes cinco minutos ya no recordaba nada. Era irracional. Él no dejaba que nada afectara su concentración, su capacidad racional. Hasta el momento había estado seguro que nada podía opacarla, pero ahora empezaba a tener serias dudas.

Nunca había tomado en demasiada consideración su situación con Ino, no más de lo habitual. Ino, en su opinión, seguía siendo problemática, absurda, despreocupada e impulsiva. Todo lo que él no era, ni deseaba ser. La muchacha era todo aquello de lo que él huía. Entonces no entendía el porque de su turbación. No tenía sentido el que su mente vagara por lo sucedido la mañana anterior. Eso quería creer.

—Hasta cuando no está lo alborota todo —se quejó en voz alta contemplando la página delante suyo. Un largo y tendido suspiro escapó sus labios cuando intentó retomar su lectura. Frustrado, cerró el libro de golpe. Intentar concentrarse era en vano.

—Realmente es problemática —recostando su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, contemplando con expresión aburrida hacia delante. Sólo el blanco de la insípida pared frente a él reflejaba su mirada.

Finalmente rendido, se puso de pie, tomó una rápida ducha –intentando despejarse, si bien brevemente-, se vistió para dormir y se escabulló debajo de las sábanas. Aún allí los pensamientos constantes lo acompañaron y lo hicieron hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia.

Al día siguiente, despertó con el tintineo insoportable del reloj despertador al lado de su cama y los pensamientos aún allí; arraigados, firmes. Fastidiado, se incorporó y observó la habitación. Todo permanecía tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior, los libros apilados sobre el escritorio junto con algunos pergaminos y un lápiz abandonado aquí y allá. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Se vistió, quizá más rápidamente de lo normal, acomodó su habitación brevemente y se marchó hacia la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Afortunadamente había repuesto los vacíos de su heladera el sábado por la tarde. Preparó un café fuerte, lo bebió sin prestar demasiada atención y se marchó. Cerrando al salir la puerta con llave.

Al bajar las escaleras se sorprendió de ver a su amigo esperándolo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Chouji? —el castaño asintió.

—Buenos días, amigo.

Desconcertado, respondió —Eh... Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El robusto muchacho se encogió de hombros —Hoy es el examen escrito, pensé que sería buena idea que fuéramos a la academia juntos. Se lo sugerí a Ino pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes y que nos vería allá —tras oír lo último algo en el interior del moreno se agitó, Chouji continuó—. ¿Crees que esté viendo a alguien nuevo?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, ignorando deliberadamente la incomodidad que el repentino tema de conversación había provocado —Quizá. ¿Quién sabe?

—Tienes razón, Ino es impredecible.

—Y que lo digas... —masculló, más para sí que para su amigo, emprendiendo camino finalmente hacia la academia. Unas cuadras antes de llegar a destino se encontraron con Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

El primero, al verlos, sonrió y agitó el brazo llamando la atención de ambos —¡Ey!

—Buenos días —saludó Chouji al acercarse mientras que Shikamaru se limitó simplemente a hacer un gesto de la mano.

Hinata sonrió gentilmente —Buenos días —su voz como siempre suave y melódica. Shino, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil, observando a los recién llegados en silencio.

Entonces, la Hyuuga, se percató de la ausencia del tercer miembro del equipo 10 —¿Ino?

Chouji se encogió de hombros y Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño —Dijo que la veríamos allá.

La muchacha asintió débilmente con la cabeza —Oh. Ya veo. Seguro que se esta esforzando mucho.

El Nara sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, considerando que probablemente Ino estaría aún leyendo y releyendo todos y cada uno de los libros hasta el cansancio, con tal de probarse a sí misma y, sobre todo, vencer a Sakura. Después de todo, era una promesa que había hecho —Quizá demasiado.

Chouji rió —Puede que tengas razón. ¿Ustedes están listos para el examen?

—¡¡Claro que sí!! —exclamó Kiba, confiado, sonriendo —Esta vez superaré por mucho más a Naruto. Ya lo verá —la muchacha se removió en su lugar incómoda.

—Yo- yo solo espero poder pasarlo... —murmuró Hinata insegura. Kiba, a su lado, se volteó a verla, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Que dices Hinata, seguramente te irá bien. Mejor que yo y quizá mejor que Shino —el mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú- tu crees?

—¡Lo sé!. No te preocupes —exclamó, asegurándole. La muchacha asintió algo más tranquila.

—¿Vamos? —dijo finalmente Shino, observando la hora. Si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde. Todos asintieron y retomaron su camino hacia la academia, durante el cual Kiba intentó confortar a Hinata una y otra vez y Shikamaru permaneció en completo silencio. Pensando la mejor forma de abordar el problema en que se encontraba metido, gracias a Ino.

Finalmente, y tras caminar aproximadamente 15 minutos, llegaron. Los cinco caminaron directamente hacia el aula y se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos. Junto a Shikamaru se encontraba el asiento vacío de Ino. Chouji pareció también desconcertado al ver esto.

—¿Quizá no venga? —sugirió. El moreno negó con la cabeza. Ino nunca perdería un desafío sin siquiera luchar, sin siquiera intentarlo. Menos aún darle la satisfacción a Sakura de no presentarse—. Supongo que tienes razón... pero ella no suele ser impuntual. ¿Recuerdas como se enfadaba con nosotros por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos con Asuma-sensei?

—Si, era realmente problemático tener que oírla gritar durante media hora por algo tan tonto como eso.

—Es extraño en Ino. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? —el moreno, incómodo, se removió en su asiento.

—¡Nah! No lo creo... —replicó pero su voz sonó aún menos convincente de lo que hubiera deseado. Afortunadamente, su amigo no lo notó.

En ese instante, Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, volteó a verlos. Sorprendida de encontrar el asiento de su amiga y rival vacío —¿Dónde demonios se encuentra esa cerda?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros —No lo sabemos.

—Más le vale aparecer o me aseguraré de buscarla y traerla yo misma hasta su lugar —la puerta se abrió entonces e ingresó al aula la mencionada, sonriendo socarronamente a la pelirrosa. La cual en respuesta se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo discretamente.

—Menos mal que llegaste, cerda.

—No me lo perdería por nada, frente de marquesina. Aún tengo que obtener una calificación mayor que la tuya.

—¡Ja! Dudo que puedas hacerlo.

La rubia se dejó caer en su asiento, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga, sin siquiera saludar a sus dos compañeros de equipo —Ya veremos eso.

—Seguro.

Chouji decidió intervenir, dudoso —Eh... Ino.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Buenos días —la joven muchacha agitó su brazo restándole importancia.

—Si, si, claro. Buenos días.

Chouji, frustrado, se enderezó en su asiento. Cruzándose de brazos —Eso no fue muy amable de su parte.

Shikamaru asintió, contemplándola fijo, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de ella por un solo segundo, pero Ino continuaba evitando su mirada, quizá, deliberadamente —Fue como volver al pasado, cuando teníamos 12.

El Akimichi asintió —Ino era mucho menos amable con nosotros en ese entonces.

—Al parecer, aún lo es —murmuró tomando un pequeño trozo de papel, discretamente, garabateando unas palabras y pasándoselo a Ino. Esta lo tomó, aún sin mirarlo a él, y lo leyó. La breve nota leía; _Deberíamos hablar_.

Por un instante lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de abollar el papel descaradamente en el rostro de él y arrojarlo a un lado, respondiendo claramente: _No_.

Shikamaru iba a decir algo pero, afortunadamente para ella, Ibiki ingresó al aula dando por empezado el examen. Cuando hubo entregado todas las preguntas a todos y cada uno de los presentes, explico el sistema de calificaciones –similar al del examen de prueba-, advirtió que quien copiara sería expulsado del aula y sancionado y dio un total de 45 minutos para resolver las preguntas. Tras haber dicho todo lo necesario, todos empezaron. Siendo las primeras en comenzar a escribir Ino y Sakura, seguidas de Shino y Hinata, luego Chouji, Kiba y Naruto –quienes parecían dudar de saber las respuestas - y por último él, quien permaneció los primeros 15 minutos observando a Ino presionar la mina del lápiz sobre su hoja fervientemente. Una y otra vez. Abocada completamente a realizar el examen.

Era absurdo pensar que pudiera estar enfada con él, y aún así, sin saber porque, la idea atravesaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Ino había deliberadamente evitado todo contacto con él. Su reacción de antes había sido algo agresiva y no parecía tener intenciones de hablar con él. Y aunque él tampoco apreciaba la idea de hacerlo era algo que sabía debían hacer. Pero ella parecía no querer saber nada con él. Tonto, considerando que había sido ella quien lo había besado a él. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Ino. No resultaba tan extraño considerando la sucesión de los hechos. Sólo ella podría enfadarse, no hablarle por dos semanas, aparecer una noche en su casa para insultarlo y luego al día siguiente besarlo para luego huir. Absurdo, si, pero en absoluto extraño tratándose de la rubia. Quizá, solo debiera intentarlo luego, más tarde. Hablar con ella, eso era.

-------- o --------

Pasados los 45 minutos se encontraban finalmente saliendo de la academia y aún no había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con Ino, algunos –como Naruto y Kiba- quejándose constantemente de lo difícil que había sido el examen. Chouji, quien caminaba a su lado, hablaba con Hinata sobre las preguntas aunque la muchacha parecía prestar más atención al rubio que caminaba delante de ella que al Akimichi. No que al castaño le importara realmente, de hecho no parecía darse cuenta pues seguía hablando sin parar. Ino caminaba unos metros más adelante con Sakura, pero cuando la segunda se apartó Shikamaru aprovechó para acercarse.

Ino no pareció muy feliz de verlo —¿Qué? —espetó.

Él la miró desconcertado —¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —ella lo ignoró y continuó caminando, libros en mano—. Mujer problemática ¿Ahora que hice?

—Te dije que no quería hablar, Shikamaru —respondió tajante con la mirada al frente.

—Estás enfadada —aseguró, aunque aún no estaba seguro de que fuera con él—. ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, ella se detuvo en seco, volteando su rostro hacia el del chico. Clavando sus profundos e intensos ojos cobaltos en los marrones de él. Su mirada reflejaba algo que en el instante no pudo descifrar, algo en la expresión de ella le decía que Ino intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no decir palabras de las que fuera arrepentirse más tarde. Hasta que decidida y con las palabras adecuadamente elegidas murmuró, en un casi susurro —Eres aburrido —y las palabras impactaron en él de lleno.

Permaneció de pie en el corredor, viéndola marcharse y viendo a los demás pasar a su lado, rozando su hombro de vez en cuando, pero no se movió. Simplemente la observó desaparecer entre la multitud con el ceño fruncido. No tenía sentido, lo que había dicho, contradecía sus actos y aún así lo había hecho, lo había llamado aburrido. Algo en lo que no valía la pena perder el tiempo, algo fastidioso y quizá obsoleto. Seguro, en contadas ocasiones lo había llamado de esa forma y él nunca se lo había tomado personal, pero claro esas ocasiones eran considerablemente diferentes a la actual en la que se encontraba. El contexto de la frase había sido diferente, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Por pequeño que ese cambio fuera.


	53. Sobre el daño sin retorno

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

53/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte, estoy subiendo el capítulo 53 de "Grietas" y se que quizá me esté abusando ya mucho de su bondad, últimamente parezco hacerlo demasiado, pero realmente me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este capítulo; claro, si no es mucha molestia. Y, como siempre, desde ya... ¡gracias! Les estoy eternamente agradecida, por todo. Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por sus comentarios alentadores. Espero que el capítulo les guste, ¡¡nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LIII

"Sobre el daño sin retorno"

Había estado jugando con la palabra en la cabeza desde que habían llegado a Ichiraku ramen, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Había intentado olvidar el asunto sin tener esperanza de realmente lograrlo y el hecho de no resignar tal indignación lo frustraba. Él no era así, a él no le importaba, nunca lo había hecho, lo que los demás pensaran y dijeran de él. No permitía que las opiniones de los demás se entremezclaran con las suyas. Él era él, tal como era, con sus virtudes y defectos, y no tenía intención alguna de cambiarlo. Entonces ¿por qué aún seguía irritado por las palabras de Ino? Él no era aburrido ¿O si?.

Negando lentamente con la cabeza, partió ambos palillos, percibiendo el aroma a sopa y fideos del tazón humeante colocado delante de él pero antes de tocar siquiera la comida con los palillos se detuvo en seco. Hasta el momento no había prestado demasiada atención a su amigo, quien se encontraba junto a él, sonriente, sin haber probado aún su propio tazón. Algo muy impropio de Chouji, era simplemente imposible concebir tal cosa y aún así, allí estaba, conversando animadamente con Ayame sin haber aún saboreado su ramen, el cual era más grande que el de él, a pesar de haber ordenado ambos lo mismo.

Entonces lo comprendió, sorprendido al principio parpadeó y luego una leve sonrisa alcanzó sus labios de los que escapó una suave carcajada. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Era obvio ahora que lo notaba. Realmente había estado demasiado distraído los últimos días.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Chouji desconcertado al ver a su amigo sonreír para sí mismo. Éste se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer, Chouji lo imitó—. ¿Por qué sonríes así?

—Oh, nada. Simplemente me di cuenta que estuve algo distraído este último tiempo.

El castaño asintió con fervor, no comprendiendo lo que su amigo insinuaba realmente —¡Claro que sí! Lo que no me has dicho es porque.

—Nada en particular —masculló en respuesta, volviendo la vista al frente. Ayame acababa de reaparecer detrás del mostrador y la atención de Chouji se vio parcialmente dividida. Una vez más, rió.

Chouji volvió a verlo confundido —¿Qué?

El moreno se encogió nuevamente de hombros y fingió inocencia —Nada. Nada.

—Estás actuando extraño, Shikamaru. ¿Te sucede algo? —la expresión divertida del chico se borró de su rostro. Recordando las palabras de Ino sintió una vez más la oleada de frustración recorrerlo por entero, los palillos se doblaron entre sus dedos pero no llegaron a quebrarse.

—No —respondió. Por supuesto aquello era una mentira pero no importaba realmente, él no era el único que había deliberadamente omitido información y no estaba enfadado por ello. Chouji tendrías sus razones para hacerlo como él tenía las suyas.

—Si tú lo dices...

El moreno asintió —Nada de que preocuparse.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo crees que resultó el examen?

—Problemático y bastante aburrido.

—Creo que tienes razón. Ino estaba extraña ¿No crees?

Shikamaru rascó su nuca, incómodo por el repentino rumbo de la conversación —¿Extraña? Ino siempre es extraña, no noté nada fuera de lo usual.

Chouji pareció meditar un segundo —Bueno, no fue muy amable al saludarnos.

—Ino nunca es amable —aseguró el Nara.

—¿Demasiado agresiva sin razón?

—Siempre lo es —volvió a insistir Shikamaru, deseando en su fuero interno que su amigo olvidara el asunto. Lo cual, finalmente, hizo.

—Creo que tienes razón —el moreno suspiró aliviado.

—Claro que la tengo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—Si.

Por aproximadamente 15 minutos ambos se sumieron en completo silencio, los únicos sonidos audibles provenientes del ruido de tazones que Ayame había comenzado a lavar y el sorber de su amigo al lado suyo ingiriendo los fideos del ramen. Aún así, el silencio no resultaba incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Quizá porque Chouji se encontraba distraído bebiendo su tazón e intercambiando, de vez en cuando, palabras con la muchacha y él pensaba, distraído, nuevamente en lo que Ino le había dicho aquel día. Lo cual resultaba absurdo.

Finalmente, aún dudoso, llamó a su amigo —¿Chouji? —éste volteó su rostro en dirección del Nara—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sabes que sí, no tienes porque preguntar.

Inconscientemente maldijo su estupidez —Claro.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —los ojos marrones de Shikamaru se posaron en el tazón frente a él. Meditabundo.

—¿Crees que soy aburrido? —el castaño lo observó sorprendido.

—¡Claro que no!

—Me refiero... si mi personalidad es lo que se definiría comúnmente como aburrida —probablemente aquel fuera el instante más bochornoso de su vida. Sabía que Chouji no lo vería así pero él sí lo sentía de esa forma.

—Bueno, tú siempre estás en control de todo lo que sucede contigo. Siempre dices lo justo y necesario, nunca hablas de más. Y te agrada la comodidad y seguridad que estar en un ambiente conocido proporciona. No haces tonterías y estupideces, como Naruto o Kiba, y eso está bien. No hay nada de malo en ello.

—Pero...

—Pero por definición eso sería aburrido —Shikamaru asintió, había sabido la respuesta de antemano sólo que no lo había querido aceptar—. Si sirve de algo... Yo no pienso que seas aburrido. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, amigo —se volteó finalmente a verlo—. Gracias. Ahora debo irme.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —el moreno asintió e inmediatamente ideó una excusa.

—Ayudar a mi padre con los cuernos de los ciervos. Le prometí que lo haría después del examen escrito —se puso de pie y depositó el dinero por el tazón de ramen que había consumido sobre el mostrador. Ayame sonrió amablemente—. Los dejo solos —y sin decir más se marchó, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Oyó a Chouji carraspear y una sonrisa alcanzó nuevamente sus labios. No se volteó a verlos, sabía que eso haría la situación más incómoda para ellos, por lo que simplemente se alejó. Sin embargo, antes de irse pudo notar el leve rubor alcanzar las mejillas de ambos lo que provocó en él satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, eso podía solo significar una cosa. Que había estado en lo cierto.

—Quien lo hubiera pensado... —murmuró, aún sorprendido por el reciente hallazgo. No era que nunca hubiera considerado la opción porque de hecho había pensado en ello, tarde o temprano crecerían, madurarían y ese tipo de cosas sucederían, sin embargo nunca hubiera pensado que ocurriera tan pronto. Menos aún, de esa forma.

Refugió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó arrastrando los pies, pateando de vez en cuando alguna que otra piedrita. Abstraído.

Aburrido, lo había llamado Ino. Algo fastidioso y en lo que no valía la pena despilfarrar tiempo, algo predecible y probablemente inmutable. Seguro, le había dicho Chouji. Sabía que era cierto, él no se arriesgaba. No lo hacía por las mismas razones que su amigo había enumerado; le gustaba la comodidad de la seguridad. Cuando nada podía suceder por fuera de lo esperado. Por eso ella había dicho "porque tú no lo harás" antes de besarlo, y había estado en lo cierto. Él nunca lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera dado el primer paso aunque lo deseara. Ino tenía razón y lo odiaba. Odiaba que los papeles se invirtieran, ella nunca solía tener la razón. Menos aún respecto a él.

Finalmente encontró a quien había estado buscando inconscientemente, Ino al parecer compraba vegetales y demás cosas del mercado para llevar a su casa —Ey —la saludó parándose detrás de ella.

La rubia dio un respingo y se volteó a verlo, el ceño fruncido en clara señal de desagrado por el "casual" encuentro —Oh. Eres tú ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada —la chica puso los ojos en blanco y lo apartó bruscamente con el brazo libre pasando junto a él. Una vez más Shikamaru maldijo su estupidez.

—Nos vemos, Shikamaru.

El chico rápidamente aceleró el paso hasta quedar junto a ella y cuando Ino comenzó a caminar él caminó a su lado, observándola de reojo una y otra vez. La muchacha no parecía contenta con su presencia en absoluto. Eso era seguro.

—¿Me estás acosando? —masculló ella a la defensiva al cabo de unos minutos

—No, eso sería problemático. Casualmente vivo también en aquella dirección.

Frustrada por la arrogancia de la respuesta de él bufó, musitando un "si, seguro" cargado de ironía, más para sí misma que para el moreno que caminaba a su lado. Shikamaru pareció oírla pero, en tal caso, si lo hizo pretendió no haberla oído. Lo cual hizo que Ino se enfadara aún más.

—¿Hasta cuando me seguirás?

Él bostezó —Ya te dije, no estoy siguiéndote. Estoy yendo a mi casa.

La joven se enfurruñó aún más, sabía que estaba haciendo aquello adrede —Pasamos tu casa hace unos minutos.

Shikamaru miró hacia atrás para observar la entrada del edificio en el que actualmente vivía y pareció sorprendido. Por primera vez Ino creyó posible que lo que él dijera fuera cierto y en verdad hubiera tomado el camino para llegar a su apartamento. Hasta que habló.—Tienes razón. Supongo que te estoy siguiendo. Es tu culpa, de todas formas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa? —aceleró el paso.

—Eres demasiado problemática y te rehúsas a solucionar las cosas como las personas normales, hablando. Si te detuvieras...

Ino alzó el mentón —No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Shikamaru.

—Mi punto exactamente, eres problemática.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco —Entonces deja de seguirme si te resulta problemático.

Él levantó la mano y perezosamente señaló delante de ambos, donde se encontraba la casa de Ino, ella se detuvo y él la imitó —Técnicamente no te estoy siguiendo si no nos movemos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, encaminándose molesta a la entrada de su casa. Sin embargo, él se interpuso en su paso. Su postura lánguida como habitualmente, ambas manos en sus bolsillos—. Quítate —siseó.

El moreno no se movió, simplemente enderezó ligeramente su postura y dejó caer ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo —Realmente eres la mujer más terca, absurda, ruidosa y problemática que conozco.

Ella intentó pasar por al lado de él, rodearlo —Me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso —pero el chico imitó el movimiento de ella volviendo a bloquearle el paso.

—¡¡¿Por qué demonios no te quitas de en medio?!! —chilló rompiendo en furia finalmente, él continuó tranquilo y pasivo como siempre. Observándola en silencio, fijamente.

_Seguramente me golpeará_. Fue el último pensamiento que atravesó su cabeza, sin llegar a detenerlo, antes de inclinar su rostro hacia delante y tomar entre sus labios los de ella. El cuerpo de Ino se envaró y paralizó sin soltar la bolsa de alimentos en su mano derecha.

El beso, similar al anterior, fue rápido y fugaz. Rígido, quizá, y algo cargado de culpa. Fue un breve instante en que sus labios chocaron y luego Ino lo apartó, de un empujón. Sus ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente y ligeramente nublados por el desconcierto.

—¡¿Qué- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —al notar el borde histérico en su tono bajó la voz—. Pudieron habernos visto.

Él miró a los alrededores y susurró —Nadie lo hizo.

Ante la respuesta la rubia volvió a perder el control, en aquel instante hubiera deseado desaparecer, volver el tiempo atrás, borrar todo vestigio del error que había cometido aquel sábado por la mañana. Había cometido un desliz, había perdido la cordura temporalmente pero eso no implicaba, necesariamente, que debiera considerar vanos todos los intentos de control hasta entonces. No, ella aún creía que todo podía volver a la normalidad. Hasta ahora —¡¡El daño aún no era irreparable!!

El Nara se encogió de hombros, volviendo a deslizar ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —Yo creo que sí. Hace bastante.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aturdida —¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Shikamaru?!

La expresión de él se tornó seria y una delgada línea apareció en su frente, aquella que Ino conocía demasiado bien, aquella que aparecía siempre que Shikamaru pensaba con demasiado detenimiento alguna cuestión —No lo sé —y aquello era cierto, por primera vez en su vida no tenía plan alguno—. Dime tú.


	54. De resultados y noticias

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.**

54/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, debo admitir, muy feliz; sus comentarios verdaderamente me levantan el ánimo y muchas veces tengo dudas de cómo resulta la historia o determinado capítulo en particular y me hacen sentir que, al menos, lo hago medianamente bien. Espero, verdaderamente, seguir sabiendo de ustedes; sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto de mi historia me ayudan. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos demasiado así que voy a pasar directamente a los agradecimientos. Como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer mi humildemente escrito fanfic y, más aún, gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan siempre en dejarme saber lo que piensan, lo valoro mucho, gracias. ¡¡Gracias a todos!! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LIV

"De resultados y noticias"

Ella negó con la cabeza, aturdida —¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Shikamaru?!

La expresión de él se tornó seria y una delgada línea apareció en su frente, aquella que Ino conocía demasiado bien, aquella que aparecía siempre que Shikamaru pensaba con demasiado detenimiento alguna cuestión —No lo sé —y aquello era cierto, por primera vez en su vida no tenía plan alguno—. Dime tú.

La implicancia en las palabras había sido considerablemente clara, a pesar de las sutilezas utilizadas. Suponía que Ino comprendería lo que había intentado decir sin realmente hacerlo. Por un instante había dudado, la muchacha no respondía a su pregunta sin formular. No denotaba reflexión sobre ella tampoco. Simplemente había permanecido allí, de pie, inmóvil, observándolo con los ojos desorbitados. Preguntándose probablemente si hablaba en serio. Honestamente, nunca había hablado más en serio en su vida. Bueno, con excepción de la promesa de cuidar a la hija de Asuma y Kurenai, Asuka.

—¡¡No lo sé!! —exclamó finalmente tras devanarse los sesos pensando la respuesta adecuada. No había respuesta adecuada para esa situación, en ese instante, eso estaba claro.

Había tenido la esperanza de poder borrar todo lo sucedido, de que las cosas continuaran como antes aún a pesar de su desliz. Había confiado en la cobardía de Shikamaru, en su pereza, para hacer que todo desapareciera. Él lo olvidaría, evitaría la confrontación, como siempre y todo retornaría a su rutinario equilibrio. Obviamente, las cosas no habían resultado como esperaba y la única culpable era ella. Quizá, no había sido lo suficientemente cruel a la hora de alejarlo, quizá no había querido serlo.

—¡¡No lo sé!! —repitió, dándose media vuelta—. Debo entrar, mi madre estará esperando esto y no quiero que vean que estoy aquí. Nos vemos, Shikamaru —y sin aguardar respuesta alguna de él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El moreno simplemente contempló por donde había desaparecido ella y tras permanecer unos segundos de pie, dio media vuelta y se marchó de regreso a su apartamento, arrastrado los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde al interior de su habitación, recostado en su cama boca arriba con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, contemplando el techo. Preguntándose todo el tiempo si había cometido un error. La única respuesta que asaltaba constantemente su mente era; _probablemente sí_. Pero lo sorprendente de ello no era el hecho de saberlo, inclusive de antemano, sino el hecho de no haberse detenido ante ello. Había cometido un error, si, pero ¿podía llamárselo error cuando uno era conciente de que lo estaba cometiendo, y aún así no se detenía?. La respuesta a esa cuestión no la tenía. Intentó encontrarla durante aquel tiempo pero sin darse cuenta perdió, en algún momento del día, la conciencia. Y la noción del tiempo. Se sumió en el más profundo de los sueños y cuando despertó ya era el día siguiente. Aún vestía las mismas ropas que el día anterior y su cabello, antes recogido en una cola alta, ahora era un desastre. Al igual que su expresión.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró girando la cabeza hacia la derecha en busca del reloj despertador, finalmente lo encontró. _09:00 AM_. Masajeándose la sien se incorporó finalmente, echando un vistazo al resto de su cuarto. Estaba ordenada, no había nada que hacer en ella. Ni siquiera tender la cama puesto que había dormido sin escabullirse debajo de las sábanas. Lo cual era extraño en él. Decidió entonces levantarse, vestirse y caminar hacia la academia en busca de los resultados del examen escrito que estarían aquel día. Aunque debía admitir que la idea no le entusiasmaba.

Era un día agradable, afortunadamente para él. El cielo se encontraba prácticamente despejado y su azul fulguraba contra la pálida superficie de la tierra, con la dichosa excepción de alguna que otra nube blanquecina flotando a través del firmamento. Lenta y despreocupada. Por extraño que sonara, añoraba los días de la academia. Cuando eran niños las cosas eran mucho más simples, ellos eran en gran medida más libres y despreocupado y las mujeres no suponían realmente un problema, sino más bien una molestia. Una fácilmente eludible.

Contemplando hacia arriba; el cielo, las nubes, suspiró. Quizá pudiera escaparse aquel día, huir del ruido de la aldea y demás y relajarse simplemente contemplando las nubes. Era algo que hacía demasiado tiempo no hacía y realmente extrañaba hacerlo. El olor a hierba húmeda, el confort de la tierra bajo su cuerpo, el aire fresco acariciando su rostro...

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —la voz de alguien familiar interrumpió su placentero hilo de pensamientos. Malhumorado se volteó a enfrentar a dicha persona.

—Sakura —masculló en respuesta. La muchacha sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Vas a ver tus resultados del examen? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy intrigado, si eso preguntas. No me entusiasma demasiado tener que caminar hasta aquí para ver un número garabateado en un papel —la pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco subiendo los primeros escalones de las escaleras de entrada. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—¡Eres realmente increíble!

—Ino me dice eso a menudo, no en un buen sentido —la joven rió. Shikamaru podía ser gracioso cuando se lo proponía.

—No me sorprende, la cerda tiene razón—él ignoró el comentario y ambos doblaron en la esquina del corredor.

—¿Naruto?

La mera mención del nombre de su compañero de equipo pareció encender enfado en los ojos verdes de ella —¡¡Debe haberse quedado dormido el muy idiota!!

—Suena típico de él.

—¡¡Le dije 50 veces ayer que estuviera aquí a esta hora pero seguramente no me hizo caso y se quedó hasta tarde comiendo ramen en Ichiraku!! ¡No se puede razonar con él! —el chico levantó la vista y una débil sonrisa, que Sakura no vio, se dibujó en sus labios.

—Definitivamente Naruto no es como los demás. Eso lo hace problemático.

—¿E Ino? —él la miró desconcertado. ¿En que contexto surgía su compañera de equipo en la conversación sobre Naruto?

—¿Qué con Ino?

—Bueno... ¿La consideras problemática? —algo en la voz de la chica no le agradó.

Inseguro, replicó —Ajá... Siempre lo fue, desde que tengo memoria.

Sakura sonrió —Sólo quería saber.

—Seguro... —respondió con desconfianza antes de murmurar, más para sí que para la joven— mujer problemática.

Afortunadamente para él, en ese instante apareció Chouji frente a ambos, con una amplia sonrisa y fue la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse de Sakura quien se distrajo al ver aparecer detrás del Akimichi el equipo 8.

—¡Hola! —saludó Kiba alegremente, su sonrisa dejando entrever los largos colmillos característicos de su clan. Hinata dio un paso adelante, observando a Sakura con curiosidad.

—Sakura... —susurró de manera casi inaudible—. ¿Do-donde se encuentra Naruto?

La pelirrosa apretó los puños con furia renovada —¡No lo se! —masculló entre dientes, Hinata volvió a retroceder un paso quedando a la par de Kiba— ¡¡Más le vale que aparezca o me encargaré de hacer que recuerde el haber llegado tarde!!

—Se-seguro que tiene una razón... —intentó sugerir tímidamente. Sakura golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

—¡Seguramente solo se quedó dormido! —el Inuzuka rompió en carcajadas.

—Pobre Naruto, le compadezco.

Shikamaru, finalmente aburrido por la conversación, caminó al lado de los demás y hasta la pizarra en la cual se encontraban publicadas las notas. Chouji lo siguió y al ver los resultados de su amigo palmeó su hombro —Felicitaciones.

El moreno no pareció feliz o triste, simplemente aburrido y completamente desinteresado del asunto. Aún así respondió— Gracias. Tú también.

Chouji confirmó entonces que él también había pasado el examen, Ino aparentemente también, con la misma calificación que Sakura. Ni un punto más ni un punto menos —Vaya... Ino no estará feliz —Shikamaru contempló la pizarra y asintió.

Una voz detrás de ellos habló —¿Por qué no estaré feliz? ¡¡No me digan que no pasé el examen escrito!! —apartó a ambos de un empujón y contempló las calificaciones, comparando la suya y la de Sakura. Iguales. Idénticas. No había podido superarla, solo igualarla, a pesar del trabajo duro—. ¡¡No puede ser!! Tiene que haber un error...

Chouji intentó intervenir, consolarla —Lo bueno es que pasamos el examen.

La rubia se volteó al muchacho, furiosa —¡¿Se supone que eso deba tranquilizarme?! ¡¡Esa frente de marquesina...!!

—¿Qué quieres cerda? —respondió esta apareciendo detrás de Ino, luego contempló su calificación y su expresión socarrona se borró de su rostro—. ¡¡¿¿Qué?!! ¿La cerda obtuvo la misma calificación que yo? ¡Eso es imposible! Debe haber un error...

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —No hay error, mujeres problemáticas.

Ambas lo miraron enfuriadas —¡¡No te metas!!

Él, sin siquiera dudarlo, obedeció —Bien... —y se apartó, dejando paso a Kiba quien triunfante sonrió al ver que su calificación era notablemente superior a la de Naruto, a pesar de que los dos habían pasado el examen.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó—. A propósito... ¿Dónde esta ese tonto?

Y como si de providencia se tratara el rubio apareció, corriendo por el corredor con el rostro y las ropas sucias y el cabello despeinado. Por su frente rodaba una pequeña gota de sudor. Al verlo, Sakura se dispuso a reprenderlo pero algo en la expresión del rubio la detuvo. Naruto estaba feliz, demasiado feliz.

Cuando se detuvo en seco, exclamó —¡¡Sasuke regresó!! —y tras jadear secó su frente con el dorso de su mano. Su compañera de equipo lo observó estupefacta, paralizada y completamente desconcertada. Ino la observó de reojo pero la chica no parecía reaccionar ante la noticia. Tras lo sucedido hubiera esperado que Sakura gritara de emoción, pero tal cosa no sucedió.

Paralelamente, Shikamaru observó a Ino intentando descifrar la recepción de la noticia por parte de ella. Y aunque sabía que era tonto pensar que la rubia pudiera albergar esperanza alguna por el Uchiha, no pudo evitar considerarlo. La idea parecía atascada en su cabeza.

Sakura habló —¿Regresó? —aunque su voz no reflejó felicidad sino indiferencia.

Naruto asintió, aún demasiado feliz como para notar el estado de su compañera —¡Si, si! La vieja Tsunade dijo que deberá quedarse en la prisión de Konoha hasta que finalicen los exámenes pero luego podrá quedarse. Si se comporta. Por eso llegué tarde, Tsunade me envió a buscarlo tras averiguar donde se encontraba. Han pasado tres años desde que derrotó a su hermano.

La pelirrosa asintió —Oh. Bien.

Unos minutos después de la aparición de Naruto apareció Shizune, cargando unos papeles en mano. Todos los presentes la miraron con curiosidad —Necesitamos a Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto para una misión.

Sakura, indignada, dio un paso al frente —¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo no iré? ¡Naruto acaba de regresar de una misión!

La asistente de la Hokage volvió su vista a la muchacha —Es lo que Tsunade me dijo. Además, te necesitan en el hospital.

La pelirrosa mordió su labio inferior y asintió, aún frustrada por ser dejada fuera de aquella misión. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de la aldea ahora que sabía que él se encontraba allí, aún si no fuera a tener que verlo. Odiaba la impotencia que la situación aparejaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer?. Obviamente, y para desgracia de ella, nada.

—El resto, prepárense para la misión. Los veo en el despacho de Tsunade en media hora —los mencionados asintieron, dispersándose cada uno en dirección a sus respectivas casas en busca de sus equipos. Al salir de la academia Shikamaru contempló el cielo y bufó. Las nubes aún permanecían allí sólo que él no podría contemplarlas.

—¡Bah!. Justo lo que me faltaba. Qué problemático.


	55. Disputas y más disputas

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, ninguno.**

55/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, como todos los días, subiendo un nuevo capítulo de "Grietas" que, realmente, espero sea de su agrado. Como siempre, me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia día a día o, al menos, se interesan mínimamente en ella; y, más aún, a quienes se molestan en dejarme saber su opinión. Ojalá sigan haciéndolo. Desde ya, ¡gracias a todos! Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas, así como la historia. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LV

"Disputas y más disputas"

La misión no era particularmente compleja o demasiado peligrosa, había explicado Tsunade. Sino tediosa, principalmente debido a la distancia que debían recorrer antes de llegar a destino, el cual era una pequeña aldea en el país del rayo, rodeada de acantilados. Según las indicaciones de Tsunade debían acudir allí, encontrar una muchacha cuyo estado de salud era delicado debido al avance de una extraña enfermedad y escoltarla a Konoha, donde sería tratada por Tsunade. Aparentemente la joven era hija de alguien que había conocido y ayudado a Tsunade hacía unos cuantos años atrás y por esta razón la Hokage quería devolver a aquella persona el favor.

—No entiendo la necesidad de enviar a cinco de nosotros solo para escoltar a una chica de regreso a la aldea —se quejó Kiba mirando a Naruto, pensando que obviamente podían haber prescindido de la presencia del rubio. Éste por su parte no se dio por aludido.

Hinata decidió hablar, su voz como siempre suave, amable y melodiosa—Supongo que... Tsunade pensó que sería lo mejor. Si ella está enferma...

Shikamaru asintió —Necesitará quienes velen por su seguridad y quienes la atiendan durante el camino. Ino y Hinata se encargarán del cuidado de ella y su salud, nosotros tres estamos para asegurarnos que llegue a salvo.

Kiba bufó —Creo que tienes razón —rascó su nuca y miró de reojo a Hinata, quien caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. Shikamaru comprendió entonces que el castaño había albergado las esperanzas de poder acercarse a su compañera de equipo aún más—. Supongo que podría ser peor.

La joven muchacha lo observó desconcertada a su lado pero no dijo nada, no comprendía realmente a qué se refería con aquello Kiba. No parecía haber ningún inconveniente en la misión que les habían otorgado, al menos no hasta el momento.

—¡Espero que podamos regresar pronto! —habló Naruto, elevando la voz animado. Todos se voltearon a verlo con curiosidad, la mayor parte del tiempo el rubio disfrutaba realizar misiones sin importar la duración de estas ni la dificultad.

—¿Porque Sasuke regresó? —se atrevió a preguntar Ino, sintiendo el sabor amargo en la punta de la lengua al instante en que el nombre resbaló fuera de sus labios. Hacía demasiado que no hablaba de él, que evitaba pronunciar su nombre. Después de su partida se había prometido a sí misma no volver a tomarlo siquiera en consideración. No volver a nombrarlo le había ayudado bastante a sentirse mejor pero la mera idea de la presencia de él en la aldea agitaba algo en su interior. No estaba segura de que fuera repulsión hacia la persona, nunca había llegado a tales extremos, nunca había sido capaz de aborrecerlo con tanta intensidad, pero eso no hacía la presencia más grata. Después de todo, él había abandonado a todos. A sus amigos, a sus compañeros y a su sensei. No había tenido reparo en destrozar a Sakura hasta convertirla en pequeños pedazos de lo que una vez había sido, no le había importado herir a Naruto una y otra vez, aún después de su partida. Nunca le había importado siquiera ella, Ino. Nada, nunca le había importado nada más que sí mismo. Más que sus ambiciones y su venganza.

Ese mismo egoísmo que había llevado a Ino a desconfiar de todo, que la había vuelto más madura, si, pero más distante. Más precavida, en lo referente a las relaciones, más fuerte. Había visto lo que Sasuke había hecho a Sakura, con su traición y partida, la había visto sufrir en silencio y a escondida de los demás. Había observando, preocupada, las actitudes dañinas de su amiga para consigo misma. La había visto entrenar hasta perder el conocimiento, sangrar y sudar hasta el cansancio, intentando desesperada borrar el recuerdo de aquel a quien no pudo detener. En vano. Desde ese entonces, Ino procuró por todos los medios evitar caer en la misma situación. En cierta medida ella también se había sentido desolada por la partida de Sasuke, aunque no por las mismas razones. Había comprendido entonces que el amor no era como las historias lo hacían parecer, no era fácil, había en él tanta fealdad como en el resto del mundo, podía ser peligroso e inclusive dañino. Sakura y Sasuke eran la prueba de ello. De la tragedia que aquel día Ino había comprendido. El amor, lo único en lo que ella había creído ferviente e inocentemente, la había defraudado. Por esa razón no podía arriesgarse con Shikamaru, su amistad –junto con la de Chouji- era lo que más atesoraba, y perderlo no era una opción.

Cuando volvió a salir de su estado de ensimismamiento notó que la conversación sobre el Uchiha había continuado sin ella. Naruto explicaba, a su lado, cómo había logrado traerlo de regreso, después de tres años desde la muerte de Itachi y su posterior desaparición. Y todos parecían prestar atención al relato, inclusive Kiba, menos Shikamaru, quien la observaba discretamente de reojo y en silencio. Inconscientemente, la rubia desvió la mirada hacia Naruto fingiendo oír y estar interesada en todo lo que él decía hasta que finalmente el Nara dejó de observarla y se volvió, como los demás, a Naruto.

—Entonces la vieja dijo que podrá reinsertarse en la aldea tras permanecer durante los exámenes en prisión. Y Sakura y yo tenemos permitido visitarlo siempre que seamos cuidadosos.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido —No creo que la frente de marquesina vaya a visitarlo.

Naruto, desconcertado, la miró —¿Qué dices? ¡Sakura deseaba que Sasuke regresara tanto como yo!

La joven puso los ojos en blanco —No es lo mismo, idiota. Tú perdonaste a Sasuke hace bastante tiempo pero ella aún no lo ha hecho del todo y no estoy segura de que logre hacerlo pronto.

El chico rascó su nuca aún confundido —Pero yo cumplí la promesa que le hice, lo traje de regreso...

—Y estoy segura de que esta feliz por eso —aseguró la rubia al ver la expresión de decepción de él—, simplemente digo que no será fácil y las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

La expresión de Naruto se tornó en una de tristeza e Ino lamentó haber dicho aquello, sabía que él albergaría aquellas esperanzas inocentes. Él era de esa forma, siempre lo había sido y era de esperarse que pensara que todo se resolvería si realmente se esforzaba pero debía entender que a veces, algunas cosas, no se resolvían de esa forma y que tampoco dependían de él.

Hinata decidió intervenir, al verlo desanimado —Esto... estoy segura que lo que Ino quiso decir fue que... no será fácil pero que todo resultará bien.

Los ojos azules del joven resplandecieron y su vista se posó en la Hyuuga —¡Gracias Hinata! —ella asintió débilmente, sus mejillas teñidas débilmente de un tono rosado.

Kiba bufó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Naruto —Como sea... Debemos concentrarnos en la misión.

Shikamaru asintió —Por problemático que sea —miró al cielo distraído y luego volvió la vista al frente—. En un par de horas anochecerá y debemos considerar el detenernos para acampar. Ya casi estamos en los acantilados que bordean la frontera con el país del rayo y necesitaremos toda nuestra energía y chakra para atravesarlos mañana.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza —¡¡¡Pero podemos atravesarlos esta misma noche!!!

Kiba se cruzó de brazos —Shikamaru tiene razón.

—¡¡Tú solo quieres contradecirme!! —lo acusó el rubio señalándolo con el dedo.

Los ojos negros de Kiba se posaron en Naruto por un segundo y su labio superior dejó entrever los colmillos —Y si lo hago ¿Qué?. De todas formas tú no decides si acampamos o no.

Naruto bufó molesto, aún acusándolo con el dedo —Tú tampoco lo decides. Tú no eres el líder de esta misión.

Kiba gruñó y Akamaru, que iba al lado de su amo, observó a ambos en silencio —Tú tampoco —replicó el Inuzuka.

—Seguro que tienes miedo de que cruce los acantilados en una noche antes que tú —la expresión del castaño se contorsionó en una mueca de burla.

—Serás idiota, eres tú el que llegaría después que yo —Naruto y Kiba, ambos, dieron un paso hacia delante. La postura de sus cuerpos implicando la inminencia de una infantil pelea que solo crearía caos entre ellos y consumiría su energía y chakra. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. _Kiba realmente debería controlar su temperamento_.

—¡¡No me dejaré vencer por ti, de veras!! —el Inuzuka rió e intentó dar un paso más hacia delante así como lo hizo Naruto pero ambos se detuvieron en seco, sus cuerpos clavados al suelo.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y, siguiendo la línea de sus sombras, a Shikamaru—¡¡¿Qué?!!

—Kage mane no jutsu cumplido —murmuró, enderezándose. Ino y Hinata miraron la escena desconcertadas, aquello estaba resultando más absurdo de lo normal.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Shikamaru?! —rugió Kiba. Naruto asintió.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, su expresión de aburrimiento nunca abandonando su rostro —Que problemáticos son, esta era la única forma de detenerlos. Estamos en una misión. Dejen de discutir por tonterías, me están dando dolor de cabeza.

—Shi-Shikamaru tiene razón... —murmuró Hinata con timidez. Kiba miró contrariado a la chica y asintió.

—¡Bah! De todas formas no tiene sentido discutir con este cabeza hueca.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos tras Shikamaru liberar el jutsu —Lo mismo digo.

Y así continuaron su viaje por al menos dos horas más. Durante la primera mitad del cual Naruto y Kiba continuaron intercambiando comentarios levemente hostiles hasta que, eventualmente y con la caída del sol, ambos se callaron. Afortunadamente para Shikamaru, quien intentaba por todos los medios ignorarlos.

Finalmente el Nara se detuvo y a su lado lo hicieron Ino y Hinata, así como lo imitaron Kiba y Naruto quienes caminaban unos pasos más atrás. —¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio.  
Shikamaru se volteó a los demás —Aquí es el mejor lugar para detenernos—aseguró, señalando los riscos que se alzaban delante de ellos. A unos metros de donde éstos surgían desde la tierra había un pequeño claro oculto entre árboles.

Naruto, como era de esperarse, se mostró reacio a acampar. Sin embargo tuvo que acceder finalmente al ver que no había forma de disuadir al Nara de atravesar aquel camino durante la noche, por lo que rendido se dejó caer en medio del claro y contempló el cielo. Enfurruñado.

—Preferiría atravesar los acantilados esta noche, del otro lado esta la frontera del país del rayo y llegaríamos antes.

Ino, harta, se acercó a donde se encontraba el rubio y propinó a este un golpe a puño cerrado en la cabeza —¡Deja de quejarte y ayuda a buscar leña para hacer fuego y preparar la comida!

El chico se sentó de repente, frotándose con la mano la zona golpeada —¡Ouch! Eso dolió.

—¡¡Te lo merecías!!

Naruto la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados —Tú y Sakura son iguales, siempre me golpean.

Kiba quien pasaba en ese instante por allí, con varios troncos de leña en los brazos, murmuró, riendo —Tú te lo buscas.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —masculló. El castaño volvió a reír dejando caer en el centro del claro las ramas recolectadas, Hinata apareció en ese instante con varios trozos de madera entre sus brazos y Kiba acudió a ayudarla.

—Déjame a mi, Hinata —exclamó sonriendo, tomando de las manos de ella la leña y arrojándola sin demasiado esfuerzo al centro del claro con la demás madera. La muchacha sonrió, agradecida.

Una vez que hubieron recolectado la suficiente madera y encendieron el fuego, cenaron, calentando unas latas de comida instantánea que cargaban. Naruto fue el primero en terminar su ramen instantáneo, Kiba le siguió, luego Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino, quien no comió demasiado. Permanecieron entonces unos instantes sentados alrededor del fuego, planeando el siguiente día de la misión, para luego volcarse a la decisión de quien haría la primer vigilancia aquella noche, quien le seguiría y así sucesivamente.

Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar —Es problemático pero yo haré la primera —por supuesto él tenía una razón para ofrecerse pues rara vez lo hacía sin una. Y la razón era sencilla: quien hace el primer turno puede luego dormir ininterrumpidamente. Por ocioso que sonara, era la verdad.

Ino lo miró y sin pensarlo dos veces ella también se ofreció —Yo también vigilaré en el primer turno —Shikamaru la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno... creo que debemos vigilar de a dos. Así uno evita que el otro se duerma.

El Nara continuó mirándola con la ceja enarcada —Somos impares.

—Uno de los primeros repetirá con el último.

Kiba pareció de acuerdo frente a la idea, así como también lo hizo Naruto y, por último, Hinata. Debía admitir que Ino tenía razón, era lo más lógico y prudente sin embargo había algo en la mirada de ella que le hacía dudar de las intenciones detrás de la sugerencia. Y, honestamente, él no tenía demasiados deseos de pasar tiempo con la rubia. No después de la incómoda situación acontecida el día anterior.

—Está bien —accedió, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Para él, sería una noche demasiado larga, aún si tuviera que tolerar la situación únicamente unas 3 horas.


	56. De soledad y violentos arrebatos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

56/70

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que bien. Yo, de momento, subiendo como habitualmente el capítulo 56 de "Grietas", y espero que este capítulo les guste. No quiero ser insistente y tampoco quiero abusar de su bondad, de la que estoy muy agradecida, pero realmente me gustaría saber -si no es mucha molestia- qué les parece este capítulo. Aunque soy feliz con solo saber que si llegaron a leer hasta este capítulo es porque me tuvieron una infinita paciencia. De todas formas, y desde ya, quiero agradecerles a todos de antemano. Simplemente por leer o por dejarme un comentario con su opinión, les agradezco por ambas. ¡Gracias! Y perdón si sueno reiterativa con el asunto, no es mi intención. En fin, ¡muchas gracias! ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LVI

"De soledad y violentos arrebatos"

Fastidiado observó a los demás preparar sus bolsas de dormir y acomodarlas alrededor del fuego, refugiándose del fresco de la noche. En aquel instante hubiera deseado tener una excusa perfecta para escabullirse de su deber de vigilancia y poder acostarse a dormir, escapar de la situación con Ino, pero lo cierto era que no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer o decir y estaba seguro que ni Kiba ni Naruto cambiarían su turno por el de él. Y no le parecía justo aprovecharse de la bondad de Hinata por lo que rendido arrastró los pies lejos de los demás, donde lo aguardaba Ino.

Al verlo acercarse exclamó, señalando un árbol de gran tamaño junto a ambos —Podremos vigilar mejor desde una de las ramas.

Él se encogió de hombros —Como quieras.

La joven muchacha enarcó una ceja pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto, Shikamaru parecía fastidiado de estar en su presencia y podía comprender el porque, aunque eso no evitaba que la actitud de él le molestara. En absoluto.

—Bueno, entonces esta decidido. Subamos a la rama esa y de allí podremos ver el claro y los alrededores.

—Bien —masculló cediendo a todas las sugerencias de ella. Lo cierto era que ya no tenía más fuerzas para discutir con ella o siquiera intentar resistirse a sus demandas. De todas formas sabía que saldría perdiendo si lo intentaba, siempre había sido así y por la experiencia del día de ayer podía decir que siempre lo sería. No que a él realmente le importara. Podría sobrevivir.

Ino bufó frente a la nueva actitud de él y de un salto subió a la rama más ancha del árbol, donde se ubicó, sentándose con la espalda contra el tronco y las piernas estiradas, cruzadas. Shikamaru perezosamente la siguió, imitando la postura de ella. Su espalda contra la rugosa corteza del tronco, una de sus piernas extendida y la otra plegada cerca de su pecho, sobre la rodilla de la cual descansaba su codo. Su mano colgando despreocupada frente a su pecho y la otra apoyada en la rama, a un lado de su cuerpo. Ino lo miró —¿Qué? —espetó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al cielo estrellado —Nada. ¿Crees que demoremos mucho en regresar a Konoha?

—Depende —replicó el moreno con indiferencia.

—¿De qué? —lo instó a continuar ella. Él meditó por unos instantes antes de contestar, desganado.

—De la condición de la chica a la que debemos escoltar. Recién mañana podremos cruzar los acantilados y llegaremos al país del rayo.

—Naruto no estará contento de oírlo, deseaba regresar cuanto antes a la aldea —el Nara suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el tronco.

—¿Naruto? —la cuestionó con ironía. La pregunta pareció tomarla desprevenida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —él se encogió de hombros y cerró suavemente los ojos, acompasando lentamente su respiración con los latidos de su corazón.

—A nada.

—¿A nada? No te creo, explícame que quisiste decir con eso.

—Realmente nada.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, aún contemplando enfurruñada el oscuro firmamento sobre ellos —No te creo. Tú no dices algo sin motivo alguno, sería demasiado "problemático" —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Él abrió los ojos y contempló el perfil de la rubia con la mirada —Tienes razón.

Ella se volvió a verlo —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

—No tengo porque decirte todo lo que se me cruza por la mente, Ino —replicó, volviendo a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás. Nuevamente cerró los ojos.

—¡Claro que sí! Somos compañeros de equipo —exclamó despegando su espalda del tronco y volviendo su torso completamente hacia él, aún con las piernas estiradas.

—¿Y? Eso no implica que deba decirte todo lo que pienso.

La joven rubia pareció enfadarse aún más —¡Claro que si! Y si eso no es suficiente el que seamos amigos lo es.

—No, no lo es. La amistad tiene sus límites. Hay cosas que hasta Chouji no te dice —ante la mención del tercer miembro del equipo 10 los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. La idea de su robusto amigo ocultando algo le parecía simplemente imposible.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

—¿Él te lo dijo a ti? —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza lentamente, su cabello sujeto en una cola aplastado contra la corteza del árbol detrás de él.

—Nah. Tampoco me lo dijo a mi, yo lo descifré.

La curiosidad de la joven muchacha pareció dispararse y lentamente la tensión que ambos habían sentido desde el principio, en el ambiente, comenzó a disiparse con el nuevo tópico de conversación. Y aunque esa no había sido la intención de Shikamaru, al menos no deliberada, estaba agradecido de ello.

—¿Qué es?

—Chouji estuvo prefiriendo últimamente el ramen a la barbacoa ¿No lo notaste? —la expresión de ella se volvió una de pura incredulidad.

—No. ¿Se trata de comida? Porque no creo que haya algo referente a la comida en Chouji que sea un secreto.

El moreno sonrió, si bien débilmente, e intentó disimular el gesto—No, no se trata de comida.

Ino, impaciente, lo presionó —¿Y?

—No te lo diré. Ya te expliqué, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo. Además eres demasiado problemática y no podrías guardar el secreto.

—¡¡Si puedo guardar el secreto!! —él puso los ojos en blanco. La sensación de Deja vú lo golpeó de lleno.

—Como cuando le sonsacaste a Chouji que yo nunca había besado a nadie a los 16 y al otro día se enteraron todos...

Ella se cruzó de brazos y un bufido escapó sus labios —Que denso eres, olvídalo ya. ¿Quieres?

—Y cuando supusiste que a Chouji le atraía Hinata y fuiste y se lo dijiste frente a ella...

—¡Esa no fue mi intención! Se me escaparon las palabras.

—Y como cuando-

Ella lo interrumpió —¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ya entendí. No tienes que seguir el listado.

—¿Segura? —la cuestionó el chico con una media sonrisa—. Porque tengo cientos de ejemplos más.

—Segura —aseguró molesta.

—Oh. Está bien.

—Prometo esta vez guardar el secreto —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No te creo. Eres demasiado problemática...

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! —insistió—. Tengo derecho a saberlo, Chouji también es mi amigo.

—Sólo quieres alimentar tu curiosidad.

La muchacha rió —Bueno... eso es solo un beneficio extra. Realmente quiero saber.

Él enarcó una ceja —No me sorprende.

Ino sonrió —¿Me dirás?

Shikamaru bufó, no tenía sentido continuar rehusándose a hacerlo. Sabía que Ino continuaría insistiéndole hasta el fin de su turno, para el cual faltaban aún 2 horas, y no tenía deseo alguno de hacer su tarea más abrumadora de lo que ya era e Ino se encargaría de hacerlo por él si no le contestaba. Además, Chouji nunca le había prohibido decírselo a Ino –aunque claro tampoco se lo había comentado a él-, aún así no creía que comentárselo produjera algún daño. No esta vez.

—Bien... —la sonrisa se ella se ensanchó aún más.

—¡¡Si!!

—Pero no debes comentárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Chouji.

La muchacha rubia asintió —Está bien.

—Menos a Chouji —insistió Shikamaru—. Chouji debe haber tenido sus razones para no contárnoslo.

—Si, si. Ya entendí. ¡Dímelo! ¿Quieres?

Él volvió a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la corteza del tronco, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y miró a la joven de reojo. Por un instante sus ojos caoba permanecieron fijos en el semblante de ella, siguiendo con la mirada el contorno de su rostro hasta que ella lo instó a que continuara, haciendo que notara su momentánea distracción.

—¿Y?

—Bueno... creo, no, estoy casi seguro de que Chouji ha estado yendo con más frecuencia a Ichiraku por Ayame.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente —¿De verdad?

—Ajá. Y creo también que ella está más que complacida por las visitas de él.

—Es decir... que crees que están juntos.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

La muchacha asintió, aún desconcertada. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así. Jamás hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que Chouji consiguiera a alguien antes que ella, por egoísta que sonara. Su amigo nunca había manifestado abiertamente su interés por ninguna chica. Entonces no era tan ilógico pensar de esa forma. Pero la idea aún le molestaba. Shikamaru había sostenido algo parecido a una relación verdadera hacía tres años ya, con Temari, y ahora Chouji parecía haber encontrado alguien que se interesara en él de esa forma. En cambio ella no, ella estaba sola. A pesar de todos los hombres que había conocido y se habían mostrado interesados en ella, estaba sola. Sakura se lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo ya pero Ino se había rehusado a prestarle atención, a escucharla siquiera, y ahora comprobaba que las palabras de su amiga habían sido verdad. _Sola_.

Shikamaru la contempló en silencio, la había visto pasar de la tranquilidad, a la sorpresa, a la turbación en tan solo segundos. La expresión de su rostro, antes serena, y la postura de su cuerpo, que antes había sido relajada, se había tornado rígida. Sus hombros se habían tensado y sus brazos rodeaban su propio torso, como intentando protegerse de algo invisible. La expresión de su semblante una de pura desorientación.

—¿Ino?

La joven muchacha no reaccionó, permaneció allí unos segundos más observando con la vista perdida hacia delante. Repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez la palabra: soledad. Lo que más había temido pasaría tarde o temprano. Cada uno de ellos seguiría su propio camino, haría su propia vida, como había sabido que pasaría. El proceso había empezado años atrás, tras la venganza de Asuma, que los había unido y a la vez los había distanciado más, una vez todo terminado.

—Ino. Me estás asustando, mujer problemática. ¿Te sucede algo? —ella no replicó—. ¿Te duele el estómago?

—No —murmuró. Su voz extrañamente suave, más aún para Ino. Lentamente volvió su rostro hacia él, sus profundos ojos cobalto se enlazaron con los caoba de Shikamaru y algo se agitó en su interior. _Sola_, la palabra resonó como un eco en su cabeza. No quería permanecer sola. No quería alejarlo a él también. Esa nunca había sido su intención

Intentó cuestionarla nuevamente —¿Qué- —pero ella no lo permitió. La palabra pulsaba en su mente una y otra vez y sin siquiera aguardar a que terminara aquella pregunta se abalanzó sobre él. Sus manos rápidamente encontraron lugar a ambos lados de la base del cuello del moreno y sus labios presionaron con fuerza contra los de Shikamaru, con demanda e insistencia. Sintiendo la sensación de soledad escurrirse al instante. Y esta vez él no dudó, no se paralizó ni titubeó. La respuesta fue inmediata, como una descarga eléctrica descendiendo por su cuerpo y encendiendo cada uno de sus rincones, que lo obligó a corresponder el gesto.

—I-Ino... —jadeó intentando recobrar el aire, pero ella lo detuvo de hablar nuevamente imponiendo sus labios con ímpetu sobre los de él. El roce resultaba intoxicante, agobiante y abrumador pero la sensación de placer y catarsis era exquisita. Podía sentir la tensión acumulada en él, durante tantos años, chocar con fuerza contra la tensión que probablemente habría acumulado ella, allí en el punto donde sus bocas se unían. Las grietas de su amistad se estaban abriendo aún más, y, aún así, nada importaba. Ni siquiera eso.

Supo entonces que aquello no era nada definitivo, probablemente no llevaría a ningún lado una vez pasado el momento. Quizá si, no lo sabía. Sólo podía esperar y ver en que terminaba. Por su parte, él sabía perfectamente qué quería pero no podía decir lo mismo de ella. Ino era impredecible, contradictoria y absurda. Una persona libre de convencionalismos. Un espíritu libre, por así decirlo, imposible y errante, que a veces se acercaba lo suficiente para ser rozada con la yema de los dedos para luego alejarse nuevamente.  
Y mientras trazaba patrones irregulares con la yema de sus dedos contra la piel desnuda del cuello de ella supo, por sentido común, que no debía decir nada. Aún si necesitara conocer las reglas de juego, aún si deseara comprender qué significaba aquello, pues él no podía vivir sin saber el significado de las cosas, no debía pronuncia palabra alguna. Y no lo haría. Porque no quería perder la que probablemente sería su única oportunidad. Aún si su raciocinio le indicaba que lo que hacía era un error. Aún entonces, no lo haría.


	57. Repeler y atraer

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

57/70

Hola ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. En fin, para no perder más tiempo voy a proceder directamente a los agradecimientos, que aunque los repito todos los días siguen siendo, para mí, importantes. De todas formas, ya saben... ¡gracias! Por todo, de verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida por la paciencia y la amabilidad, por seguir mi historia hasta este punto y por haberme hecho saber a través de sus comentarios lo que pensaban de ella. ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo les guste, me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LVII

"Repeler y atraer"

Con cada paso que daba se incrementaba su dificultad al respirar, el aire parecía más y más denso a medida que se adentraba en aquel húmedo y oscuro lugar. Asqueroso parecía ser un adjetivo incapaz de cubrir todas las cualidades de allí. No era la penumbra de los rincones lo que lo hacía tan detestable ni las celdas abarrotadas de personajes salidos de pesadillas, muchos de ellos partidarios del mucho tiempo atrás fallecido Orochimaru o informantes de la organización que una vez había sido Akatsuki, ni el mohoso ambiente de las paredes sino otra cosa. El final del camino, el último recoveco de aquel corredor, el cual había insistido en recorrer sola. Decisión de la que ahora se arrepentía.

Había sido convocada por Tsunade aquella mañana y a pesar de la decepción y el enfado de no haber sido elegida para la misión en la que había partido Naruto una semana atrás, Sakura acudió. Con las esperanzas de ser enviada como refuerzo, esperanzas que fueron aplastadas al instante en que ingresó en el despacho circular de la mujer. Los ojos ambarinos de Tsunade le habían dicho todo. No estaba allí para servir de refuerzo a los demás sino para hacer algo a lo que probablemente se opondría. Algo que seguramente odiaría con todas sus fuerzas. Y así había sido. La Hokage le había ordenado acudir a la prisión de Konoha, la que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, con el fin de llevar a un prisionero en particular la medicina que éste necesitaba. En el instante no había hecho objeción alguna, hubiera sido en vano hacerlo pues a pesar de que Sakura era terca Tsunade lo era más y era esta última la que poseía el título de Hokage, por lo que ahora se encontraba caminando sola, por los pasillos recónditos del sector más peligroso de la prisión, con una sensación repulsa en el estómago. Y estaba segura que la sensación no se debía a los demás prisioneros de las celdas, aún cuando estos le gritaban al pasar amenazas y obscenidades que probablemente recordaría hasta el fin de sus días. No, eso no le importaba. Nada de eso importaba. Ella era capaz de defenderse de aquella escoria si algo ocurría, aunque estaba segura de que tal cosa no pasaría, era capaz de ignorar las vulgaridades e intimidaciones de aquellos seres desagradables que en otro tiempo probablemente la hubieran atemorizado, pero temía ser incapaz de tolerar aquello que la aguardaba al final del corredor. En el fondo de aquella sucia celda. Alguien, no cualquier persona insignificante, no cualquier prisionero cuya vida carecía de valor para ella, sino quien la había marcado. De una forma u otra. Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, aquel que había abandonado su aldea a la edad de doce y había ido tras Orochimaru. Aquel que a los quince había matado al que había sido su maestro y tomado los poderes de Orochimaru como suyos. Quien había vagado por el mundo en busca de su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, hasta matarlo. Hasta vengar su clan y conocer la verdad tras la masacre. Verdad por la cual había asesinado a Danzou y a los dos ancianos consejeros de Konoha tras volcar su odio contra la que había sido su aldea natal, odio que casi lo destruye todo, odio que si no hubiera sido detenido por Naruto hubiera acabado destruyendo la aldea y todo lo que ella significaba. Todo por lo que el tercero había luchado, por lo que Itachi mismo había luchado a pesar del precio a pagar, todo por lo que su familia había tenido que perecer. Todo lo que Naruto había protegido a pesar del dolor que la misma aldea había infringido a él. Todo lo que ellos tres una vez habían sido y defendido.

Aquella vez Sasuke se había refrenado, gracias a Naruto, la única persona capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón. Ella había sido inútil, como cuando tenían doce. Inservible. Después de eso el Uchiha desapareció, se esfumó de la faz de la tierra. Nadie supo que fue de él por tres largos años, hasta ahora. Hasta el preciso instante en que había decidido regresar cuando Naruto lo encontró. ¿Y ella? Ella había estado perfectamente bien sin él aquellos años, o al menos eso se decía a sí misma. Se había convencido de que Sasuke había desaparecido finalmente y para siempre, que estaba vivo en alguna parte, que había logrado sus objetivos y que no volvería. Y así ella no tendría que volver a pasar por todo lo que habían pasado aquellos largos años. Desde que tenían doce. Desde niños. Todo habría terminado así y ella podría seguir con su vida, así como lo haría Naruto. Sabiendo que lo habían salvado, como tanto habían anhelado, pero el precio a pagar era el de tomar caminos separados. De esa forma entristecerían por un tiempo pero con los años aprenderían a comprender que esa era la vida, que no estarían juntos como habían deseado pero que estarían bien. Todo estaría bien para ellos, incluso las heridas de Sasuke sanarían, las de ella y las de Naruto, con los años.

Y el que hubiera regresado lo cambiaba todo.

—Sasuke... —susurró para sí pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Contemplando a través de los barrotes de acero notó que la celda era más pequeña de lo que esperaba y la seguridad de ésta parecía mayor. El moho de las paredes crecía con más fuerza en aquel lugar recóndito de la prisión y ningún rayo de luz llegaba allí. Sólo una llama ondeante de la antorcha contra la pared exterior de la celda alumbraba el lugar y contra un rincón la oscura silueta de un hombre se recortaba contra la luz. Sentado de espaldas a la pared con ambas rodillas plegadas, formando un ángulo de 45º, contra su pecho, sus brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza inclinada hacia delante, recostando su frente contra sus brazos cruzados. Su rostro completamente oculto de la vista de ella, su postura inmóvil, tanto que Sakura se preguntó si estaría dormido. Rogó que así fuera y por un instante lo creyó hasta que Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y los ojos oscuros y fuliginosos de él, tan negros y vacíos como la última vez que los había visto, se posaron en ella. Sólo que esta vez algo faltaba. Su mirada carecía de odio, la resignación habitaba en ellos. Sus ojos estaban huecos, él estaba hueco de significado. Distante. Sasuke era una cáscara vacía. Y el mero pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Sakura diera un vuelco.

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente la observó, aún inerte, por unos segundos. Un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de ella. Cuanto más miraba en aquellos pozos negros vacíos más rechazo le producía la mirada de él. Menos le gustaba. Y cuando él se puso de pie, tan alto como siempre, le arrancó el aliento dejando un agujero en su pecho, allí donde residía su corazón.

Cerró por un instante los ojos, había estado equivocada. Muy equivocada. No estaría bien, nada estaría bien. aún si él no hubiera regresado. Él no estaría bien. Estaría tan muerto como lo estaba en aquel momento, frente a ella. Sólo que ella no lo vería. Había sido un pensamiento egoísta creer que todo funcionaría. La vida simplemente no funcionaba de esa forma. Lo había aprendido hacía demasiado ya, sólo que se había querido engañar a sí misma creyendo lo contrario.

—Sakura —murmuró entonces él, sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento. Su voz había sonado ronca, cansada y tan vacía de significado como sus ojos. Su tono no había reflejado nada de él, no había mostrado aversión, confusión, sorpresa o interés. Nada. Sólo indiferencia. Quizá con un leve tinte, característico de él, de confianza y seguridad. Algo propio de Sasuke que aún permanecía en su voz. Que parecía no haber perdido a pesar de todo.  
Pero ninguna respuesta salió de ella. Esa misma mañana, cuando Tsunade le había ordenado traer la medicina a Sasuke, Sakura se había preparado para todo. Había considerado todas las escenas posibles en su mente, menos aquella. Nunca hubiera esperado verlo tan quebrado, y aún así tan hermoso y apocalíptico como siempre. Como un ángel de la muerte, bajo la luz lóbrega, la cual parecía bañar las bien delineadas facciones de su rostro pálido, más pálido que nunca.

No supo cuando las manos empezaron a temblarle. Intentó detener la vacilación aferrando con fuerza la medicina que la Hokage le había entregado, en vano. El temblor no era demasiado obvio pero estaba segura que si no lo detenía u ocultaba sus manos Sasuke lo notaría y lo que menos quería era que él viera que, de alguna manera, su presencia le afectaba. No se mostraría conmovida de ninguna forma, después de todo él los había abandonado y traicionado, por lo que optó por dejar rápidamente la bolsa con la medicina en el suelo, pasándola entre los barrotes, y colocar ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—Aquí tienes —dijo ella, agradecida de que su voz sonara más segura de lo que pensó sonaría—. Tu medicina.

Él observó la pequeña bolsa marrón arrugada en el suelo y luego enarcó una ceja en dirección a la pelirroja —. ¿Qué sucedió con quien la trajo la semana pasada?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, ofendida por las palabras del moreno. Después de todo no era fácil para ella estar allí, menos aún tener que verlo frente a frente y hablar con él —No lo se. Yo solo vine porque Tsunade me envió.

A Sasuke no parecieron importarle los motivos de ella, simplemente paseó en círculos en el fondo de la celda con la mirada perdida —Hmp. ¿Y Naruto?

—En una misión —replicó con brusquedad. La actitud de Sakura pareció atraer la atención de él a ella una vez más.

Con ambas cejas alzadas la cuestionó —Te dejaron atrás ¿No te necesitaban?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza. Aún más molesta por el comentario, sin duda alguna, malicioso del chico —La Hokage quiso que me quedara. La chica que Naruto y los demás deben escoltar esta gravemente enferma y cuando llegue necesitará atención médica—. Explicó, pero él no prestaba atención alguna a la explicación de ella. Simplemente se limitaba a observar el techo de la celda.

—Que excusa elaborada —murmuró, aún sin apartar los ojos del moho que crecía en la junta de dos ladrillos que formaban parte del techo. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, claramente más fastidiada que antes.

—No es una excusa. Además, no es asunto tuyo.

Él volvió los ojos a ella, su expresión de completa indiferencia y desinterés —Entonces ¿por qué te molestas en explicármelo a mi?

Las manos de la chica que colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo se cerraron en puños, sus dientes rechinaron. ¿Honestamente? No lo sabía —Tú preguntaste.

—Por Naruto —Sasuke corrigió. Sakura bufó, su rostro serenándose forzadamente. Se había jurado a sí misma no mostrar debilidad y de ninguna manera y bajo ninguna forma lo haría. El Uchiha no jugaría con ella, no más. Nunca más.

—No tengo que soportar esto —masculló. Él asintió, vagando aún en el fondo de la celda que no tendría más de cuatro metros de profundidad y 3 metros de ancho.

—Ya dejaste el medicamento, eres libre de irte.

Sakura se mostró de acuerdo, inclinando hacia delante y hacia atrás débilmente la cabeza, asintiendo. No tenía porque estar allí, no deseaba estar allí. A pesar de todo Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Indiferente a todo, frío y calculador. Hasta manipulador, quizá. El mismo egoísta que se había marchado de la aldea, abandonándola en una fría banca de concreto, inconsciente.

La que no era la misma era ella. Los años la habían cambiado, las circunstancias la habían fortalecido. Ya no era la niña frágil que Ino había conocido en la academia llorando porque la hubieran insultado. Ya no era la tonta que perseguía a un hombre por mera superficialidad y ya no era la misma que dependía de todos y necesitaba ser salvada. Ya no era esa Sakura y no permitiría que Sasuke volviera a afectarle.

Por lo que sin decir más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el oscuro corredor en dirección a la salida, sin mirar atrás, ignorando los silbidos y obscenidades proferidas por los demás prisioneros de aquel sector de la prisión. No volvería, no tenía deseos de hacerlo, de volverlo a ver, no quería. De eso estaba segura.

-------- o --------

Tras haber cruzado los acantilados, habían estado viajando, por casi una semana ya, atravesando el país del rayo con precaución hacia la pequeña aldea indicada por la Hokage. El viaje no había sido fácil, en absoluto. Los acantilados habían resultado un desafío mayor al que esperaban y les había tomado más de un día cruzarlos. Una vez en la frontera del país tuvieron inconvenientes con unos ninja de la aldea de la nube que parecían no comprender la razón por la que el equipo de Shikamaru había sido enviado allí, a pesar de haberles repetido una y otra vez que no eran espías de Konoha en una misión de recolección para iniciar una guerra. Finalmente, y tras aclarar el malentendido les fue permitido el paso habiendo perdido otro medio día de viaje. Pero aquello no fue la parte más problemática hasta el momento sino las constantes disputas de Naruto y Kiba durante todo el trayecto. Siendo obviamente el segundo en iniciarlas, una y otra vez, sin manifestar cansancio alguno por la situación. Con la excepción de alguna que otra vez en que el provocador fue Naruto y Kiba el provocado.

Por su parte, Shikamaru, estaba harto de ellos y sabía que Ino y Hinata también encontraban inoportunas las disputas entre ambos. Aún así, y a pesar de todo, ellos no se detenían.

—¡¡Basta los dos!! —chilló Ino durante la última disputa, acercándose a ambos con el puño alzado. Naruto y Kiba pretendieron ignorarla. _Grave error_, pensó Shikamaru con una sonrisa. Hinata, a su lado, observó la escena preocupada.

—Ki-Kiba, Naruto, deténganse... —murmuró la muchacha pero ninguno pareció oírla. El Nara a su lado observó el semblante de preocupación de Hinata y decidió murmurar alguna palabra de consuelo, en contra de su propia pereza.

—Bah. No te preocupes, Hinata —dijo colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza—. Ino los pondrá en su lugar.

Los ojos marfil de ella se apartaron de la pelea para enfocarse en el perfil del Nara, quien contemplaba a sus compañeros aún discutir— Pero... No entiendo... —susurró entristecida— ¿Por qué tienen que pelear?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, evitando deliberadamente responder aquello, y ambos volvieron la vista a Kiba y Naruto quienes habían detenido su tonta disputa e intentaban defenderse de Ino quien no cesaba de regañarles y gritarles a todo pulmón cientos de insultos y blasfemias que hacían sentirse apenada incluso a Hinata. Shikamaru, por su parte, sonrió. Ciertamente Ino era la mujer más aterradora y problemática que había conocido, era indudable el hecho de que era un contratiempo en su estilo de vida y sin embargo la atracción gravitacional que provocaba en él no parecía cesar ni disminuir sino aumentar aún más. En especial desde aquella noche. E Ino parecía ya no intentar alejarse más sino dejarse también arrastrar, la mirada que en ese momento devolvió a él era la prueba de aquello. Aún si nada hubiera vuelto a ocurrir entre ellos.


	58. Un momento de paz

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

58/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, la razón por la que estoy subiendo este capítulo tan temprano es porque más tarde probablemente no pueda, o cuando pueda ya sea demasiado tarde, y no quiero faltar a mi promesa de subir un capítulo por día. Por ende, acá está el capítulo 58 y, realmente, espero que les guste. Y, una vez más, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad me gustaría saber que les pareció una vez lo hayan leído. Pasando ahora a los agradecimientos, quiero decirle gracias a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta este capítulo, lo cual prueba su infinita paciencia y, quizá, ¿algo de fe en la historia? Eso me gusta pensar. De todas formas, gracias. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Y, aún más, a aquellos que se molestaron en hacerme saber lo que pensaban; lo aprecio mucho. Ahora si, no los aburro más y los dejo tranquilos para que lean el capítulo. Como dije antes, espero sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LVIII

"Un momento de paz"

Levantando la mirada contempló el follaje del árbol contra el cual apoyaba su espalda, distraído cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y concentró su vista en un furtivo rayo de sol que atravesaba la densa hojarasca. Su luz teñida de un débil esmeralda.

Estaba solo, finalmente. Hacía tan solo quince minutos habían decidido detenerse a almorzar y Shikamaru, deseoso de apartarse por un instante del resto, aprovechó las circunstancias para estar en soledad. Deseaba aclarar su mente. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Sus pensamientos eran un interminable caos mezclado de sensaciones demasiado placenteras para su propio bien. Ino era peligrosa, problemática, lo había sabido siempre. Sus instintos cobardes habían encendido una alarma en su cabeza solo para ella, hacía demasiado ya, advirtiéndole el problema que suponía la rubia muchacha. Pero últimamente había estado ignorando esa alarma por una razón u otra. Y la cuestión lo tenía desconcertado. Después de todo, Ino era su compañera de equipo, su amiga inclusive, se suponía que jamás deberían haber cruzado esa línea. Jamás deberían haber atravesado el límite estipulado. Pero para ellos ya era tarde. Habían derribado la pared que separaba un lado y el otro, si levantaba la vista podía imaginar los metafóricos escombros de su amistad. Ahora ambos lados se encontraban a mitad de camino, y todo lo que había en medio era incertidumbre y eventualidad. Nada más. Ningún terreno firme sobre el que permanecer, nada seguro. Nada. Y él necesitaba esa seguridad. La comodidad que esta proveía. Necesitaba la tranquilidad de la comodidad Porque era un cobarde y estaba perdido. Completamente perdido. Tanto que hubiera deseado tener a Asuma cerca para confortarlo, pero Asuma estaba muerto y de ello aún se culpaba a sí mismo. No quería tener que cargar con la culpa de perder a alguien más en su vida. Aún si esa pérdida fuera simbólica y no real, como había sido la pérdida de la vida de su sensei.

—¿Shikamaru? —una voz lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento, encendiendo la alarma en su cabeza. Indicando que debía alejarse a toda velocidad de allí, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Simplemente alzó la vista hasta entrecruzar su mirada con la de ella y allí permaneció, aún inmóvil con la espalda contra el árbol y los brazos cruzados.

—Ino ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio un paso más hacia él —Vine a buscarte, la comida ya esta lista y Naruto no quiere retrasar la misión aún más.

—Oh —murmuró en respuesta, despegando su espalda del tronco del árbol y comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia Ino y de regreso al campamento. Cuando llegó frente a ella se detuvo, dubitativo.

La rubia alzó la vista, pues Shikamaru era considerablemente más alto que ella, y contempló su expresión. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y tan solo centímetros los separaban el uno del otro —¿Qué sucede?

Él extendió la mano y deslizó un dedo por la mejilla de ella, perezosamente, hacia abajo hasta rozar también el cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera. Bajo su tacto Ino vaciló —¿Shikamaru?

—Esto es problemático. Arruinamos todo ¿No es cierto? —Ino mordió su labio inferior y ladeó el rostro, ocultando sus ojos azules bajo su largo flequillo dorado de los ojos de él.

—Tenemos que volver, Shikamaru. Kiba, Naruto y Hinata se preguntarán que estamos haciendo.

Una vez más pasó la yema de su dedo contra la pálida piel de ella, absorto en la sensación de suavidad que el tacto provocaba —¿Y qué estamos haciendo?

Ino retrocedió un paso y apartó la mano de él de su rostro —Rompiendo las reglas.

Él permaneció meditativo unos segundos antes de volver a avanzar hacia ella y posar nuevamente los dedos de su mano derecha contra su piel, esta vez la de sus labios —¿Cuál es la diferencia? Antes sólo las doblábamos y desdibujábamos los límites.

—No es lo mismo.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —Es igual de problemático.

—Está mal —murmuró Ino en respuesta, cerrando débilmente los ojos bajo el cálido contacto de los dedos de él. Lo cierto era que la sensación era agradable, aún más que los besos voraces compartidos hasta el momento. Era distinto. Un roce honesto. Éste era un lado de Shikamaru que rara vez había visto, su lado vulnerable y expuesto. Un lado que nunca solía mostrar frente a los demás, la verdadera razón por la que no había asistido al funeral de su sensei a tiempo, sino solo, cuando nadie pudiera verlo. La razón por la que Ino había empezado a ver a Shikamaru bajo otra luz. Ése era el verdadero Shikamaru oculto bajo la fachada de desenfado y aburrimiento. El lado que había visto por primera vez dos días después del funeral de su sensei, por casualidad.

—Ino...

Pero el cuerpo de ella gentilmente presionado contra el suyo lo detuvo. Ino había dado el paso faltante que separaba a ambos y había enterrado su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro de él y su cuello, ocultando su expresión de la vista de él. Instintivamente Shikamaru rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos, aferrándola contra sí. Por un instante ambos permanecieron inmóviles, en silencio.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró el moreno contra el cabello de ella—. Esto no es tan problemático como pensaba. Creo que podría quedarme así... un minuto más.

La sintió asentir contra el hombro de él y en el rostro del chico se dibujó una débil sonrisa. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar suavemente el cuello desnudo de ella, una y otra vez.

—No hagas eso —susurró, apartando con lentitud su cabeza del hombro de él. Inmediatamente Shikamaru se inclinó para besarla, de forma lenta y gentil, prolongando el momento, como siempre había imaginado que él besaría.

Pasados unos segundos Shikamaru se apartó quedando a centímetros del rostro de ella, su respiración pausada y sus párpados levemente caídos —Ahora si, deberíamos volver.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y de un leve empujón se apartó de él, mirando frenética los alrededores —¡Oh Dios! ¡¡Tienes razón!! —alzó una de sus manos y cubrió con ella su boca, luego volvió la vista a él—. ¡¡¿Cuánto hace que vine a buscarte?!! —chilló. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, observando con incredulidad a la rubia. _Ahí va un momento de paz_. Bufó. Sólo Ino era capaz de arruinar una paz –habitualmente imposible de conciliar con ella alrededor- en tan solo dos segundos y con tan solo unas pocas palabras.

—¡¡¿Crees que nos vieron?!! —insistió, aún alterada.

Él negó con la cabeza, completamente molesto por el último comentario. Sabía que Ino no quería que nadie supiera que "habían roto las reglas", como ella solía llamarlo. Sabía que hacía lo imposible porque nadie los viera y eso a Shikamaru le fastidiaba. Seguro, las cosas así resultaban más simples –como él las prefería- pues no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie y era más seguro pero, aún así, le molestaba pues Ino lo hacía parecer como si fuera un pecado el que habían cometido y la única razón lógica que podía ocurrírsele para eso era que Ino se sentía avergonzada por ser relacionada con él de esa forma. Después de todo, ella siempre lo había catalogado como un perdedor y un holgazán, y él no era nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—No, nadie nos vio —replicó finalmente recomponiendo su expresión de aburrimiento y apatía a pesar del fastidio que le producía el rumbo que la situación había tomado. Ella no se percató del tono cortante de él.

—¡¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente?!! —Shikamaru levantó la mirada al cielo y ambas manos fueron a parar a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Porque estoy seguro —volvió la vista en dirección de regreso al campamento donde se encontraban el resto de su equipo—. Sólo tú puedes hacer de una tontería un problema —y era esa cualidad más específica de las mujeres la que las hacía extremadamente problemáticas a sus ojos.

—¡¿Una tontería?! —_Ya está enfadada_, pensó el moreno.

—Mejor volvamos —y se encaminó al encuentro de los demás, Ino lo siguió rápidamente. Gritando durante el trayecto todo tipo de insultos que oscilaban entre "holgazán" "idiota" y "bueno para nada", asegurándose de esa forma que nadie sospechara nada. Aunque Shikamaru estaba seguro de que aquello Ino no lo había hecho intencional, simplemente sentía deseos de desquitarse con él, como siempre.

-------- o --------

Abrumada y claramente fastidiada recorrió los mismos húmedos corredores que había recorrido el día anterior, con el mismo destino obligado. Tsunade la había forzado nuevamente a llevarle el medicamento a Sasuke Uchiha y, ésta vez, ella no había abandonado el despacho sin negarse o dar pelea. Obviamente en vano pues Tsunade seguía siendo Hokage y ella no lo era. No había nada que pudiera hacer y tampoco sentía que tenía demasiado que reprocharle a la rubia. Después de todo, ella la había acogido y entrenado como su pupila. Le había enseñado sus técnicas y la había fortalecido. Era gracias a ella que Sakura era como era actualmente, fuerte e inteligente. Y totalmente independiente y capaz de defenderse sola. Una verdadera kunoichi. Por lo que no discutió demasiado –una vez que el tono de la Hokage fue absoluto- y por esa razón se encontraba ahora recorriendo los pasillos de aquella oscura prisión nuevamente. No por voluntad propia. De eso estaba segura.

Finalmente llegó a la última celda al fondo del corredor, la más aislada y oscura de todo el lugar. La más pequeña también y probablemente la más segura de todas. En el interior de esta se encontraba Sasuke, de la misma forma que el día anterior, sentado sobre la que era una cama –de aspecto no muy confortable- con la espalda contra la pared y ambas piernas plegadas contra su cuerpo. La cabeza oculta una vez más entre las rodillas.

Sin levantar la vista, sin siquiera moverse o mirarla, murmuró— Sakura.

Al oír su nombre la pelirrosa se detuvo antes de dejar la medicina en el suelo y marcharse, desconcertada —Aquí esta tu medicamento.

Él continuó sentado en el fondo de la celda, inerte —Volviste —su tono levemente burlón.

Ella frunció el ceño —No por voluntad propia, la Hokage me envió—. Su respuesta una de claro fastidio.

—No pregunté porque viniste —murmuró enderezándose y poniéndose de pie de la cama—. ¿Naruto?

Sakura dejó escapar un bufido —Sigue en la misión.

—Lo supuse.

—¡¿Entonces para qué lo preguntas?! —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y, de pie, se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared del fondo de la celda. Permitiéndose de esa forma observar de frente a la joven. Sakura sintió enormes deseos de marcharse de allí.

—Los demás prisioneros parecen aguardar tu llegada con entusiasmo —murmuró entonces el moreno con una media sonrisa divertida, aunque la expresión no trepó hasta sus ojos vacíos. En ellos no había nada, salvo resignación.

Frente al comentario un escalofrío descendió por su espalda, sabía a que se refería Sasuke. Ella misma había visto las miradas violentas, desbordantes de lujuria de los cientos de prisioneros que la habían visto pasar por el corredor provocando en ella sensación de repugnancia. Asco y aborrecimiento. Había deseado inclusive hacerlos callar, por la fuerza, para no tener que volver a oír las vulgaridades que gritaban a su paso. Pero se había contenido.

—Son desagradables —murmuró finalmente. La sonrisa divertida, con cierto aire malicioso, de Sasuke se mantuvo.

—Es tu culpa por venir aquí. Sakura.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, aún con la bolsa que contenía el medicamento en una mano —No lo hago por voluntad propia —masculló.

—Cierto —murmuró en respuesta pensativo—, ahora eres el perrito faldero de la Hokage.

—Como tú lo fuiste de Orochimaru —espetó resentida en respuesta.

Él asintió y con tono sombrío y la sonrisa muerta aún en los labios, dijo —Pero yo maté a Orochimaru. ¿Eso en que me convierte?.

—Un asesino —replicó con soltura.

Sasuke asintió, apartándose de la pared en la que se encontraba apoyado y caminando hacia los barrotes, en dirección a Sakura. Ella, instintivamente, retrocedió un paso —Uno que sirvió a los propósitos de todos. Imagino que tú y Naruto se alegraron de oír que Orochimaru estaba muerto, imagino también que su muerte fue un alivio para la aldea así como para los prisioneros de los escondites de Orochimaru. Una situación donde todos ganábamos.

—Eso no te hace menos traidor o más inocente —respondió la pelirrosa. La sonrisa de él se borró de su rostro. Sus ojos negros como dos pozos se enfocaron en las orbes esmeralda de ella.

—¿No es traición acaso lo que la aldea le hizo a mi clan? ¿A Itachi? ¿A mi?

Por un instante Sakura juró haber visto en los ojos de él algo, algo que parecía rencor pero que no llegaba a serlo, algo que podría haber sido traición o incluso dolor, pero que al instante de aparecer se borró. Un fuego en sus ojos, algo de vida, para luego desaparecer y dejarlo vacío nuevamente.

Firme, respondió —Y todos los culpables de eso están muertos.

—Mi clan también.

Sakura dejó la medicina en el suelo y se dio media vuelta, lista para marcharse. No sin antes murmurar —Tú aún estás vivo —y comenzar a alejarse.

Sasuke, desde el fondo de su celda, aguardó a que Sakura se fuera. Guiado por los silbidos y obscenidades gritadas por los demás prisioneros supo cuando se marchó, en el instante en que todo enmudeció. Entonces se acercó a los barrotes y tomó de allí, del piso, sus medicamentos con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que Sakura había desaparecido. Meditabundo.


	59. Sobre la vida, la muerte y la esperanza

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

59/70

¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, debo admitir que muy feliz. Sus comentarios realmente alegraron mi día, de verdad. A veces creo que me malcrían con las cosas que dicen pero, verdaderas o no, me alegro que mis historias interesen, aunque sea, mínimamente a alguien. Yo, por mi parte, intento cada día mejorar un poquito más (si puedo) y en gran parte es gracias a ustedes, a sus correcciones y comentarios que me orientan; porque, obviamente, escritora no soy pero intento, al menos, escribir algo leíble y con cierto orden lógico. Además, me gusta escribir. Como sea, ¡gracias a todos!. Ojalá siga leyendo de ustedes. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LIX

"Sobre la vida, la muerte y la esperanza"

Tras viajar durante 10 largos días y noches finalmente llegaron a la aldea donde se suponía debían recoger a la enferma muchacha para escoltarla de regreso a Konoha. No era un lugar grande, fue lo primero que notaron, por lo que no debían tener demasiados recursos. Según la información proveída por Tsunade la aldea poseía un único hospital, de pequeño tamaño. Encontrar a la joven no debería suponer un gran desafío pues y, si tenían suerte, quizá pudieran emprender su viaje de regreso pronto.

—¡Al fin llegamos! —exclamó Naruto aliviado, sonriendo ampliamente. Kiba asintió, reluctante. Resultaba obvio que odiaba darle la razón al rubio, sin embargo, en esta particular ocasión parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Suceso que rara vez había sucedido durante el viaje.

—Tienes razón... hasta Akamaru está harto de viajar sin parar —el gran perro blanco jadeaba sediento a su lado. Un ladrido dio a entender que aquello era afirmativo.

—Ha sido un viaje largo —concedió Hinata, con voz suave, acariciando gentilmente la cabeza de Akamaru. Kiba observó distraído el gesto de la chica—. Quizá deberíamos buscar algo de agua y descansar antes de volver a partir.

Ino estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza —¡¡Si!! Podría aprovechar y darme un baño —tomó un mechón de cabello dorado y lo alzó frente a sus ojos. _Mi cabello está comenzando a enmarañarse_. Pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. No quería sonar superficial, por muchos años había luchado contra el prejuicio de ser banal y aún tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de haberse probado una y otra vez frente a los demás. A pesar de haber demostrado que poco le importaba su apariencia cuando de misiones y cuestiones vitales se trataba, en vano. Parecía ser que cuanto más se esforzaba menos credibilidad ganaba como kunoichi, frustrándola a límites insospechados.

Durante los siguientes minutos no dijo nada y al cabo de un instante ya habían atravesado gran parte de la aldea y se encontraban acercándose lentamente al que parecía ser el edificio más grande del lugar, el hospital. De no más de tres pisos y pintado de blanco en el exterior. Los cinco se detuvieron en la entrada. Shikamaru se volvió a los demás.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que entráramos Ino, Hinata y yo.

Naruto y Kiba inmediatamente reaccionaron —¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡No es justo!!

El Nara bufó cansino. No era el viaje lo que producía tanta fatiga y fastidio en él sino las actitudes y reacciones demasiado energéticas de sus compañeros de equipo. De todos los que lo acompañaban Hinata era la única que no alteraba su paz, por esa razón quizá le agradaba bastante. Por ser serena y silenciosa, tanto que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía ausente.

Cubrió con ambos dedos índices sus oídos —Gente problemática —masculló. Y observó en silencio hasta que ambos detuvieron sus quejas y reclamos.

—¿Terminaron? —Kiba cruzó sus brazos y Naruto soltó una última acusación. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco—. Bien. En fin, el hospital no es muy grande y seremos demasiados si entramos dos personas más y un perro. Además, ustedes son demasiado ruidosos.

Naruto lo señaló acusadoramente —¡Entonces Ino debería quedarse afuera!

La rubia se volteó a verlo, furiosa —¡¿Qué dijiste?! —y luego redirigió su mirada amenazadora a Shikamaru, asegurándole que si la obligaba a quedarse a fuera viviría un infierno.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión amenazante de su compañera de equipo —Tienes razón, Ino es demasiado problemática y ruidosa.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y la furia desmedida e incredulidad se reflejaron en su rostro —¡¿Qué?!

Naruto sonrió satisfecho —¡Ja! Te lo dije.

—Sin embargo —volvió a hablar el Nara— Ino es la única ninja médico del equipo y quien se encargará de cuidar de la salud de la chica junto con Hinata por lo que necesita conocer su condición exacta.

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció de su rostro e Ino sonrió victoriosa, mirando de reojo en son de burla a Naruto y Kiba, quienes permanecerían afuera del hospital. Kiba y Akamaru se dejaron inmediatamente caer en el suelo, el primero claramente desconforme y fastidiado. Naruto, al cabo de unos segundos, los imitó.

—No tarden —masculló el Inuzuka antes de que los tres se marcharan. Pronto, quedaron él y Akamaru junto con Naruto. _¡Justo lo que me faltaba!_. Pensó amargamente observando al rubio a su lado.

Naruto devolvió la mirada, desconfiado —¿Qué?

Kiba negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y desvió la mirada en la dirección opuesta, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos —Nada

Naruto continuó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados —A ti te molesta algo —aseguró.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, sus palabras cargadas de ironía —¡Qué perceptivo!

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡Dime!

—¿Qué? No.

Codeándolo de lado, sonrió, insistiendo —¡Dime!

Kiba negó con la cabeza —No seas fastidioso, Naruto.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino se dirigieron a la habitación en la que se encontraba la joven muchacha enferma. Una vez llegaron allí fue Shikamaru el primero en ingresar, seguido inmediatamente de Ino y por último Hinata, quien contempló con expresión de tristeza la cama junto a la ventana en la cual se encontraba una persona recostada. Al ver la mirada pálida de preocupación de la Hyuuga sobre ella la joven devolvió a Hinata una sonrisa, haciendo que esta se sintiera avergonzada por mirar fijamente a la chica.

—Bue-Buenos días —murmuró rápidamente, contemplando el esparcido cabello caoba sobre la almohada y la pálida piel adherida a los huesos de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes, alguna vez cargados de brillo y vida, devolvían la mirada desde la cama con amabilidad. Debajo de estos había dos grandes ojeras negras, dándolo la apariencia de ser mayor. Sus labios, alguna vez rosados, estaban completamente resquebrajados. Y a pesar de su estado de absoluto deterioro se podía ver que la joven era hermosa. Aún a pesar de estar muriendo.

—Buenos días —replicó ella con voz cansina, cerrando suavemente los ojos—. Le dije a mi padre que no debía hacer esto.

Ino la miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso no quería ella vivir? —¿Eres Etsuko?

La chica asintió —Así es. Imagino que ustedes son los shinobi que envió Konoha.

Shikamaru, quien había permanecido hasta el momento en silencio, habló —La Hokage nos envió a buscarte.

Etsuko intentó incorporarse, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama del hospital para sostenerse —Les agradezco pero no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes ni para nadie.

Ino dio un paso al frente, aún con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La escena era devastadora, la muchacha frente a ellos, muriendo en una cama, no tendría más de 17 años y claramente ya se había rendido. Ya había renunciado a la vida y solo aguardaba lenta y tortuosa su muerte, como si no hubiera nada que hacer. Nada más que intentar, como un hecho inevitable. Y eso le molestaba aún más que la mismísima injusticia que era que una joven tuviera que morir a tan temprana edad porque significaba que entonces no había esperanza de cambiar las cosas, y Naruto le había enseñado a ella y a todos –durante el trascurso de los años- que no era así. Que siempre se podía luchar y que lo último en perderse era la esperanza. Siempre. Sino ¿para qué se esforzaba Ino por cambiar la imagen que tenían los demás de ella como alguien superficial? Pues esa era su cruz ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar algo a sabiendas que no llegaría a ninguna parte? Nada tendría sentido entonces, ni siquiera la vida.

No, lo último en perderse siempre era la esperanza, de eso debía estar segura —Nosotros te llevaremos a Konoha —aseguró la rubia y la mirada esmeralda de Etsuko se clavó en ella, desconcierto plasmado en la expresión de su rostro. Ino sonrió de lado—. Esa es nuestra misión.

Hinata asintió —S-si. Ino tiene razón...

—En verdad no quiero estorbarles, mi condición no me permite movilizarme demasiado rápido y no quiero retrasarlos en su regreso a casa.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, no te preocupes —exclamó Ino.

Shikamaru asintió, ladeando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Ino y Hinata —Ayúdenla a ponerse en pie y vestirse, yo esperaré afuera —y sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Permaneció de espaldas a la entrada, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, contemplando el techo. Aguardando a que las tres muchachas salieran de la habitación. Del interior podía oír el movimiento pero al cabo de unos segundos descubrió que no estaba prestando atención más al ruido de la recamara, ni a nada en particular sino a sus propios pensamientos. Habitualmente solía perderse en ellos y en sus reflexiones y no había motivos por los que aquel día fuera la excepción, aunque algunas veces deseara poder poner su mente en blanco. Al menos por unos instantes. El contemplar las nubes era lo más cercano que tenía a lograr aquello y ahora anhelaba poder tenderse en la hierba despreocupadamente y descansar pues desde que habían salido de Konoha el asunto con Ino –como solía llamarlo, a falta de palabras más exactas- mantenía su mente inquieta. Alerta. Con Ino siempre había que estarlo ya que la joven no era del tipo que se deja arrinconar fácilmente a algo que no desea y él no quería ser quien la forzara a aquello. Sabía que haciéndolo solo lograría alejarla y esa no era particularmente su intención. No después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de saber donde se encontraban exactamente. Ese era, probablemente, el principal problema. A Shikamaru solo le disgustaban unas pocas cosas realmente y el no comprender las cosas completamente era una de esas. Él necesitaba, en su vida, todo el tiempo, poder ver el gran panorama. Entenderlo y poder obrar sobre él. Esa era la razón por la que encontraba a las mujeres problemáticas en primer lugar, esa era la razón por la que encontraba aún más problemática a Ino, en segundo. Con ella todo era una constante persecución, un juego –que requería demasiado esfuerzo en su opinión-, nada era seguro, no había en ella estabilidad, nunca. Desde sus cambios de humores hasta sus decisiones. Era imposible descifrarla completamente. No había un gran panorama con ella. Todo era un desordenado caos. Irónicamente y para su desgracia, un desordenado caos al que se veía atraído.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él —Ya estamos listas.

Sin necesidad de darse vuelta supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Ella, el constante dolor de cabeza que no podía calmar, la alarma en su cabeza que nunca podía apagar. _Ino_ —Bien. Vamos.


	60. Evocando sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

60/70

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, subiendo el capítulo 60 de "Grietas"; quedando, por ende, tan solo, 10 capítulos de la historia. Perdón por la demora, tuve problemas con la computadora que no pude resolver antes. Como siempre, me gustaría agradecerles por su eterna paciencia y amabilidad a lo largo de tantos capítulos, y por haber llegado hasta acá. También quiero agradecerles, quizá un poquito más, a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme comentarios con su opinión. ¡Gracias! Resultaron muy valiosos. Y sé que quizá sea mucho pedir pero, dado que ya se acerca el desenlace, me gustaría poder saber que le pareció hasta el momento y qué piensan de estos últimos capítulos. Aunque, claro, si no es demasiado pedir. De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado -hasta ahora- el fic y que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LX

"Evocando sentimientos"

(Sobre la complejidad de la amistad y la simpleza del odio)

La observaron caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y tosiendo, su brazo derecho rodeando su cintura fuertemente, como si de un instante al otro su cuerpo fuera a partirse, mientras perladas gotas de sudor rodaban por su empalidecido rostro. Ino y Hinata se apresuraron rápidamente al lado de la muchacha, alarmadas tomaron su mano. Etsuko carraspeó, temblorosa.

—E-estoy bien... —murmuró intentando recuperar el aliento. Ya era la cuarta vez en aquel día que la joven colapsaba.

Ino negó con la cabeza y ella y Hinata se arrodillaron a su lado, observándola con ansiedad. El resto detuvo su marcha. En un principio la joven había intentado por todos los medios disimular su malestar, había trastabillado alguna que otra vez pero siempre había vuelto a ponerse en pie, aunque trepidante. La expresión en su semblante reflejaba debilidad y agotamiento pero ella nunca dijo nada. Nunca se quejó ni deseó detenerse, aún a pesar de las constantes insistencias por parte de ellos. "Estoy bien" repetía una y otra vez, y siempre continuaba caminando con la frente en alto y los párpados cansados, hasta que en un instante colapsó y no pudo volver a levantarse. Y con el filo de sus ojos abarrotados de lágrimas vació el contenido de su estómago, disculpándose una y otra vez. Ese incidente había ocurrido el primer día de viaje y desde entonces habían pasado tres días más, y Etsuko continuaba empeorando más y más. Ino comenzaba a temer que la muchacha no lo lograra y muriera durante el viaje, frente a ellos. El solo pensamiento le afectaba, no deseaba pensar de esa forma. Ella lo lograría, Ino se aseguraría de que Etsuko llegara viva a Konoha aunque le costara su propia vida.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó la rubia levantando la cabeza, el moreno comprendió al instante y en respuesta asintió, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru se dejaron caer contra la hierba, sabiendo que debían detenerse.

Etsuko tosió —¡N-no! Estoy bien... Sigamos.

Hinata la miró con empatía —Creo que Ino tiene razón. Deberíamos descansar unos instantes.

La expresión de la joven se contorsionó en una de frustración, expresión que no escapó a los ojos de Ino. Podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la joven, eran probablemente los mismos pensamientos de los que Ino huía constantemente. La amarga sensación de sentirse inútil, débil y dependiente de los demás. La sensación que la había embargado años atrás junto a Sakura, al ver los logros de su amiga en comparación a los suyos, y la misma sensación que sintió cuando lucharon por vengar a su sensei. Shikamaru había tenido que salvarla aquella vez y el solo recuerdo la enfuriaba.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Shikamaru advirtió el cambio de actitud de Ino así como el cambio en su expresión. Sus ojos azules reflejaban ahora determinación.

—Ino —le advirtió. La joven ignoró a su compañero de equipo.

—Estoy bien, quiero continuar —aseguró Etsuko y la rubia la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Ino —insistió, añadiendo firmeza a la pronunciación de su nombre, pero ella continuó evitando la mirada de él. Evitándolo deliberadamente. Y cuando Etsuko se puso de pie no hubo nada que hacer sino seguir. Continuar caminando. La situación comenzaba a fastidiarle pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Ino. Estaba haciendo de la misión de todos una misión personal. _Su_ misión. Y aunque era obvio que resultaba imposible no sentir empatía por la joven y su situación, de no hacerlo los convertiría a todos en insensibles, Ino estaba mezclando demasiado sus propios asuntos personales con las cuestiones de la misión y eso la cegaba. Tanto que era incapaz de ver qué era lo que le convenía a la pobre muchacha y lo que no. Continuar y forzarse a sí misma definitivamente no resultaba conveniente. Tanto para Etsuko como para ellos. Pero Ino era terca, demasiado para el bien de todos.

Aún así continuaron viajando. De todas formas pronto llegaría la noche y se verían obligados a detenerse. Era obvio que con la joven en semejantes condiciones viajar de noche sería imposible y, a decir verdad, ellos mismos necesitaban descansar y reponer sus fuerzas. Finalmente, el último rayo de sol se esfumó.

—Pararemos —anunció el moreno. Ino inmediatamente se dispuso a enfrentarlo, como sabía él que ella haría.

—¡No podemos! Debemos llegar a Konoha.

Kiba la miró con incredulidad. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero el viaje comenzaba a desgastarlo, como estaba seguro, sucedía con todos. Shikamaru, inclusive, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos cosa que rara vez se veía pues era sabido que el Nara dormía mucho. Al menos cuando podía —Nos tomará al menos once, doce días más en llegar a Konoha.

—¡Podemos ahorrar tiempo si viajamos de noche! —Naruto intervino, diciendo probablemente la primera cosa racional desde que habían salido de Konoha .

—Yo también quiero llegar a la aldea Ino pero así no podemos seguir.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, mirando a Etsuko —¡Es necesario que sigamos!

—Mujer problemática, estás siendo terca. Debemos parar —furiosa se volvió a Shikamaru.

—¡Tú solo quieres dormir! Es lo único que te importa —Kiba y Naruto intercambiaron miradas. Ino había cruzado la línea. Podía llamarlo todo lo que quisiera; holgazán e inclusive perezoso pero nunca egoísta. El Nara podía carecer de incentivo para muchas cosas pero en lo que refería al deber él nunca fallaba. A nadie. Nunca abandonaba a nadie ni anteponía sus propias necesidades a las de los demás. Shikamaru era responsable y honesto, a pesar de querer aparentar aburrimiento y desinterés todo el tiempo. Y jamás haría algo que perjudicara una misión por mero capricho. Jamás.

—Ino... Shikamaru tiene razón —susurró Hinata. La rubia replicó inmediatamente, ofendida, acorralada. Todos parecían haberse complotado para contradecirla.

—¡No! —Etsuko contempló la escena incómoda. Sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, como quien es testigo de una discusión privada.

Shikamaru bufó —Ino, estás siendo obstinada. ¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez? Lo mejor es pa-

—¡No! —el Nara cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio. No tenía deseos de continuar aquella discusión. Realmente odiaba cuando su rubia compañera se comportaba de aquella forma.

—Ino, pararemos aquí —la muchacha fue a objetar nuevamente pero él la detuvo. Realmente odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, imponer la autoridad concedida por Tsunade nunca le había agradado, en absoluto. La única razón por la que era líder era para proteger a sus compañeros y amigos y asegurarse que todos regresaran a salvo pero Ino no le dejaba otra opción. No recordaba haber tenido que usar aquel recurso nunca antes, ni siquiera al principio, con Naruto—. No es algo que pueda discutirse, es una orden.

La respuesta de Ino fue una mirada cargada de enfado seguida de absoluto silencio. Cruzándose de brazos simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó del moreno, sentándose lo más alejada de él posible. Etsuko, silenciosamente, la siguió.

—Gracias... —susurró la joven. Ino la miró de reojo y continuó observando la hierba debajo suyo, resoplando.

—Todavía creo que deberíamos haber continuado.

La castaña sonrió débilmente —No era necesario que discutieras con él.

—¡Shikamaru me altera! Desde que estamos en la academia —la muchacha comenzó a toser—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

Etsuko se encogió de hombros —No es nada, estoy acostumbrada. Pronto todo acabará.

La naturalidad con que la muchacha dijo aquellas palabras produjo en Ino un escalofrío que la recorrió por entero, repercutiendo en cada rincón de su cuerpo —¡No digas esas cosas! Tsunade es la mejor ninja médico, seguro podrá ayudarte.

Los ojos apagados color verde de la chica se posaron en el oscuro firmamento —No dudo de que sea la mejor, simplemente creo que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme.

—¡No debes rendirte de esa forma! —replicó Ino, claramente afectada por la respuesta de la joven. Ella dejó caer sus párpados suavemente.

—No me he rendido. Todos morimos. Yo decidí aceptar que mi tiempo llegará más rápido que el de los demás.

Ino negó rápidamente con la cabeza, incapaz de concebir que alguien tan joven hubiera renunciado a la vida tan pronto —¿No tienes personas por quienes vivir?

—No tengo amigos —comentó la joven con la mirada perdida—, si eso preguntas. Tengo esta enfermedad desde niña y nadie quiere relacionarse emocionalmente con alguien que no tiene demasiado tiempo de vida.

Oír tales palabras la dejaron estupefacta. Intentó por un instante imaginar su vida sin sus amigos, sin aquellas personas que tanto apreciaba; sin Sakura –a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellas-, sin Chouji y sin Shikamaru. Inclusive Naruto resultaba indispensable si lo pensaba con detenimiento –a pesar de ser fastidioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Era simplemente imposible. Extremadamente triste. No parecía justo que alguien no conociera la amistad.

—Eso suena cruel —murmuró para sí jugando aún con el pensamiento. La pálida joven a su lado la observó sin siquiera inmutarse. Ahora comprendía el porque de la actitud fría y distante de Etsuko con los demás. Desde que habían partido no había demostrado emoción alguna, salvo cortesía.

—Es entendible —la rubia negó con la cabeza. Aún si entendiera a qué se refería.

—No —replicó. Contemplando el fuego que Kiba y Naruto habían hecho a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellas. Ahora los cuatro miembros restantes de su equipo se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata y almorzaban tranquilamente. Entonces la asaltó una idea—. Ven.

En la frente pálida de Etsuko se formó una débil línea, haciéndola lucir aún mayor de lo que ya aparentaba debido a su enfermedad —¿A dónde?

—Allí, con los demás.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo —¿No estabas disgustada con tu líder?

Ino se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de la mano restó importancia al asunto, aclarando —Compañero.

—Oh. Yo pensé que él era el líder...

—Técnicamente lo es.

La muchacha parecía aún más desconcertada que antes —No entiendo.

—Él no me dice que hacer. Solo aquí puede —susurró la última parte, sonriendo. Etsuko asintió.

Entonces, Ino se puso de pie y extendiendo la mano a la chica para que la tomara, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y juntas se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Al oírlas acercarse Naruto sonrió así como lo hizo Hinata, mientras que Akamaru dio un gran ladrido y Kiba rió. Murmurando, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran —El perro vuelve siempre con la cola entre las patas —comentario que no agradó en absoluto a Ino. Por su parte, Shikamaru no dijo nada. Simplemente observó distraído el fuego danzar delante de sus ojos.

Ino, ignorando la expresión ausente del Nara, se sentó junto a Hinata y junto a la rubia se sentó Etsuko. Su piel cobrando repentinamente algo de vida frente al fuego, que daba a su tez un tono levemente dorado.

Al ver esto una sonrisa trepó a los labios de Ino —¿Ves? Ya te ves mucho mejor.

La castaña simplemente se limitó a observarla desconcertada. No comprendía a que se refería, ella no se sentía diferente —Ten —la llamó entonces una voz suave. La extraña muchacha de ojos níveos y largo cabello oscuro le extendía la mano con un tazón de arroz y una sonrisa plasmada en la boca.

Ella lo tomó, murmurando —Gracias —antes de comenzar a comer el contenido. Al otro lado del fuego los otros dos jóvenes, el rubio y el de cabello marrón, discutían por algo. Sin embargo reían eventualmente, a pesar de las palabras intercambiadas. No lo comprendía.

Ino rió al ver la expresión de ella —Oh. No te preocupes. Esos dos son unos tontos y siempre discuten y compiten pero en el fondo son buenos amigos.

Etsuko pareció aún más confundida —¿Y porque discuten?

Ino miró de reojo a Hinata, la cual estaba atenta a la conversación de ambas, y replicó —¿Por querer impresionar? ¿Por qué los dos tienen demasiado en común? ¿Son tontos? ¿Quién sabe?.

—La amistad es complicada.

La rubia soltó una carcajada, no atreviéndose a mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba Shikamaru por miedo a cruzar miradas con él, aún estaba molesta con él —No tienes ni idea —replicó, sonriendo—. No tienes ni idea.

-------- o --------

Recorrió aquel interminable corredor húmedo y frío tal como lo hizo durante los últimos días. Ignorando como siempre los gritos que los demás prisioneros proferían al verla pasar. Constantemente se preguntaba en qué había estado pensando Tsunade al enviarla a ella allí pero por más que lo pensara lo único que se le ocurría era que la rubia había hecho aquello adrede. Pensamiento que la frustraba más cada día pero que rápidamente apartaba al encontrarse frente a los barrotes de la celda de él. _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Y, como siempre, lo encontró sentado en su cama con la espalda contra la pared y la mirada vacía, perdida, contemplando la nada. Al oír los pasos de alguien aproximarse, su postura se enderezo levemente y sus ojos negros como el carbón se posaron en ella —Sakura.

La joven asintió, replicando en tono cortante y dejando la bolsa color marrón en el suelo —Aquí la tienes.

Él se puso de pie y contempló a la pelirrosa por unos segundos, deslizando su mirada por el semblante de ella haciendo que Sakura se sintiera invadida por la presencia del moreno —¿Qué? —espetó cerrando ambas manos en puño. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido al Uchiha.

—Es tu propia culpa que los demás prisioneros te "elogien" —murmuró con una media sonrisa burlona. Sakura bufó, contemplando su atuendo y luego el rostro de él.

—No tengo intenciones de permanecer aquí demasiado tiempo de todas formas —replicó enfadada por el comentario.

El morocho dio un paso hacia ella y con el semblante inexpresivo y sereno dijo —Tú me odias —no era una pregunta.

Aquellas palabras la tomaron desprevenida —Yo... yo no dije eso.

Él dio otro paso y sin que Sakura lo notara, en un instante, estuvo frente a ella al otro lado de las rejas —Lo sé —murmuró, tomando en un rápido movimiento las muñecas de ella y aferrándolas con fuerza. La pelirrosa intentó zafarse, en vano—. Pero lo haces —la joven no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró con la cabeza en alto fijo a los ojos—. Puedo entender eso. El odio.

Ella sonrió amargamente —No dudo de que lo hagas —en respuesta, él dio un apretón a las muñecas de ella, sin llegar a producirle dolor alguno.

—Dilo —susurró entonces, acercando sus labios lo más cerca posible –a través de las rejas- al rostro de Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Dilo —repitió, su voz ronca—, cuanto me odias.

—¿Para qué? —los ojos negros de él, vacantes como siempre, mostraron un destello de excitación. Una que permaneció allí por unos instantes antes de desvanecerse completamente en la eterna oscuridad que era su mirada.

—Sólo dime cuanto me odias, Sakura —los ojos de ella se cerraron, respiró profundamente y permaneció de esa forma por unos segundos. Todos los recuerdos que había sofocado durante todo ese tiempo en el turbulento mar oscuro de su mente salieron nuevamente a flote y las heridas producidas por tantos años de decepción ardieron en carne viva. Por un instante deseó contenerse pero no pudo. Él seguía insistiendo una y otra vez y sus labios dejaron escapar las palabras por sí solos —Te odio.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de el moreno próximo al suyo, la negra mirada de Sasuke sobre la suya. Su expresión no dejaba entrever nada, absolutamente nada. Como si la respuesta no produjera en él el más mínimo efecto. Lo cual la enfureció.

—Te odio —repitió, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra, bañando de sentimiento la enunciación pero sin perder el control de su expresión—. Te odio por todo.

Él asintió lentamente y dando un paso atrás soltó ambas muñecas de la joven. Sakura observó las marcas enrojecidas de los dedos de él alrededor de su nívea piel, preguntándose cuando fue que Sasuke la sostuvo con tanta fuerza.

—¿Se sintió bien? —ella levantó la mirada, notando que la sensación de tumulto en su interior había desaparecido. Con la cabeza asintió, de forma casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente para que él lo viera.

Y sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo a la joven, dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente de regreso a su cama, donde se sentó. Fijando su vista en el techo —Sería fácil salir de aquí —murmuró. Recién entonces volvió su vista a Sakura—. ¿No crees? —Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y en respuesta él sonrió—. Tsunade me subestima, o quizá no.

Apresuradamente, Sakura atravesó el pasillo y salió de la habitación. Sin decir más nada al Uchiha, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, pero la reacción de ella a las palabras de él no le preocupó. De hecho, esa era la exacta reacción que esperaba evocar en ella. Por lo que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama finalmente rendido, y lentamente se deslizó a un sueño profundo, como siempre colmado de pesadillas. Pesadillas que aún después de tantos años seguían siendo recurrentes.


	61. Complejidad de aparente simplicidad

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

61/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, hoy estoy subiendo este capítulo más temprano porque más tarde probablemente no pueda. En todo caso, quiero, como siempre, agradecerles a todos su paciencia y amabilidad. Gracias por seguir día a día mi historia y más aún gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. Ojalá sigan haciéndolo. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LXI

"Complejidad de aparente simplicidad"

Con la aparición de los primeros rayos de sol bañando su piel abrió los ojos, oscilando débilmente las pestañas mientras sus ojos de un color verde deslucido se adaptaban a la luz del día. Débilmente, colocó una mano frente a su mirada intentando protegerse. Alguien a su lado rió.

—Buenos días—exclamó la voz en tono alegre, alegría que Etsuko sintió distante.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró, observando a la persona que se encontraba junto a ella. Era el muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado. Kiba, era su nombre, si mal no recordaba.

—Casi el mediodía —replicó el Inuzuka contemplando el cielo mientras continuaba afilando un kunai que sostenía entre sus manos. La joven se incorporó, con cierta dificultad pero sin ayuda de nadie.

—¿Mediodía? —preguntó desconcertada, notando que nadie más se encontraba con ellos, solo había en medio del claro las cenizas de las que una vez habían sido las brasas de la fogata de la noche anterior. Lo curioso, sin embargo, no era eso sino el hecho de haber dormido tanto tiempo. Habitualmente sus noches se veían interrumpidas por pesadillas de una oscuridad amenazante, que constantemente la acechaba; la muerte.

—Ajá —murmuró distraído Kiba, continuando con su tarea.

La joven frunció el ceño —¿Y los demás?

—Ino y Hinata fueron a buscar algún arroyo para reponer el agua de sus cantimploras. Shikamaru y Naruto dijeron algo sobre reconocimiento del terreno y se llevaron a Akamaru con ellos, y me dejaron aquí —dijo las últimas palabras como si haberlo hecho le molestara.

A ella no le importó —¿Akamaru es tu perro?

Kiba sonrió aún con la vista en el kunai —Mi mejor amigo —la corrigió—, desde que era un niño.

Etsuko no pareció comprender aquello —¿El perro?

Kiba torció la boca, ofendido por la forma en que la joven dijo las palabras. Sin embargo, no dijo nada pues aún recordaba la conversación que habían tenido –cuando la chica se había dormido- donde Ino les explicó que nunca había tenido amigos. Probablemente esa fuera la principal razón de su escepticismo —Ajá. Lo tengo desde cachorro. Lo bueno de los perros es que son extremadamente fieles e incapaces de traición.

—¿Y los humanos si?

Kiba se encogió de hombros, surgiendo el nombre de Sasuke inmediatamente entre sus pensamientos —A veces. Seguido. La amistad con los humanos es más complicada. Con los perros es fácil, los límites son claros.

—¿Límites? ¿A qué te refieres? —el castaño reconoció inmediatamente su error. Como siempre había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Rió nervioso, dejando entrever sus afilados colmillos —Eh... Nada. Nada. No me hagas caso.

—Oh. Está bien —Kiba retomó su trabajo, afilando el kunai, cuando la joven volvió a hablar—. ¿El rubio es tu amigo?

El castaño parpadeó, desconcertado, sus ojos negros fijos en la pálida chica —¿Naruto?

—Creo que ese es su nombre.

—Supongo, desde la academia —masculló—. Naruto no solía ser muy popular entre los demás chicos. Yo tampoco, pero no me importaba. Y también estaba Shikamaru, él tampoco era popular con los demás pero eso nunca le importó. Son buenas personas.

—¿Y dirías que son tus amigos? —Kiba frunció el ceño, realmente comenzaba a fastidiarle el interrogatorio. Aunque ahora comenzaba a comprender la solitaria vida que habría llevado aquella chica. Limitada por su enfermedad.

—Ajá. Naruto es un caso aparte. Tiene la capacidad de enloquecer a cualquiera, pero... —murmuró, recordando todas las ocasiones en que el rubio y él habían luchado lado a lado— aún así creo que daría la vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Por qué?

El Inuzuka se encogió de hombros —Lo haría por cualquiera de mis amigos, supongo. Pero no le digas que dije eso a él —susurró—. No me dejará de fastidiar jamás. Naruto es insoportable.

—Oh. La amistad es extraña.

Kiba rió amenamente, guardando finalmente el kunai en el estuche sujeto a su muslo derecho —Eso empiezo a creer yo. ¡Oh! —exclamó repentinamente, poniéndose de pie—. Allí vienen Ino y Hinata.

Etsuko se volteó a ver en la dirección en que el muchacho observaba, la rubia al verla dedicó a la joven una sonrisa —Despertaste—exclamó. La joven asintió—. ¿Tienes sed? Trajimos agua. ¿Verdad Hinata?

—S-si, es verdad. Toma —murmuró con amabilidad entregando la cantimplora. Con las manos temblorosas Etsuko la llevó a su boca. Kiba sonrió.

—¡Vaya! Realmente estabas sedienta —la joven continuó bebiendo el agua, aferrada a la cantimplora como si estuviera desesperada por incorporar a su sistema el líquido de su interior.

—¿Naruto y Shikamaru? —preguntó entonces la Hyuuga a su compañero, sus mejillas alcanzando un débil sonrojo al nombrar al primero. Kiba ignoró aquello.

—Se fueron hace una hora con Akamaru —exclamó, sonriendo—. Ya deben estar por volver. ¿Ustedes tuvieron alguna dificultad?

Hinata negó con la cabeza —No... —e Ino agradeció la presencia de Etsuko pues sentía que sobraba en aquel lugar. Obviamente, Kiba agradecería la posibilidad de estar tranquilo con Hinata. Eso ella bien lo sabía.

—¡¡¿Dónde demonios están Shikamaru y Naruto?!! —chilló entonces la rubia, atrayendo las miradas de los demás hacia ella—. ¿Qué parte de "no debemos perder tiempo" les es tan difícil de entender?

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco ¿Tenía que hacer Ino siempre una escena? —Ya vendrán... No es como si estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo, iban a reconocer el terreno y buscar el mejor camino. No podemos cruzar los acantilados con ella en este estado.

Ino frunció el ceño, molesta por la declaración de debilidad de Etsuko. Había visto por un instante la expresión de la joven, odiaba ser llamada débil. Eso Ino lo comprendía —Conociendo a Shikamaru, debe estar holgazaneando.

Kiba cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho —Eso es injusto, Ino. Deberías dejar de maltratar a Shikamaru de esa forma. Él está haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir con nuestra misión —pero Ino no lo oía, simplemente continuaba despotricando contra el Nara—. Pobre Shikamaru, vaya compañera de equipo le tocó —sonrió a Hinata, la cual le devolvió en respuesta una gentil sonrisa—. Me alegro de que tú seas mi compañera de equipo y no Ino o Sakura. No se que haría.

Hinata asintió, su sonrisa ensanchándose aún más —Yo también... —susurró—. Me alegro que Shino y tú sean mis compañeros.

Kiba asintió, sosteniendo la sonrisa. No era la respuesta que esperaba, obviamente, pero tendría que conformarse con ella. De todas formas era algo. En ese instante llegaron Shikamaru, Akamaru y Naruto, el último sonriendo orgullosamente.

—Encontré el mejor camino que deberíamos seguir —exclamó pagado de sí mismo, Akamaru ladró— ¡Oh! Claro, con ayuda de Akamaru.

Kiba acarició a su perro —Bien hecho amigo.

Ino se volvió a los recién llegados, cruzando los brazos y golpeando repetidas veces su pie contra el piso, con expresión de impaciencia —¿Y bien? ¡¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?!

Shikamaru la observó con el ceño fruncido —Mujer problemática, no demoramos demasiado.

La rubia se mostró en desacuerdo —Tardaron más que Hinata y yo.

El Nara frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentir fastidio nuevamente por el rebrote de la actitud de Ino —Hinata y tú fueron a buscar agua, nosotros a recorrer el terreno.

—¡¿Y?! Nosotras llegamos aquí primero. Ya deberíamos haber partido.

Shikamaru la observó con incredulidad. Hacía días ya que Ino había comenzado a mostrar aquella actitud y, siendo franco, comenzaba a fastidiarle —Estás siendo realmente problemática, mujer. ¿Qué te sucede? —Ino negó tercamente con la cabeza. Shikamaru suspiró, cansado. Sabía que Ino era problemática pero no pensó que fuera a serlo tanto—. ¿Podemos hablar, Ino? —susurró, molesto.

La rubia se mostró a la defensiva —No lo creo ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Sólo hablar. No hagas una escena, Ino.

—¡¿Una escena?! —Kiba, Hinata, Naruto y Etsuko observaban a la chica chillar histérica.

—Ino... por favor —suplicó, exasperado.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. Solo un minuto.

—Genial —masculló sarcásticamente el moreno, tomando a su compañera de la muñeca y arrastrándola unos metros con el objetivo de que los demás no lo oyeran. Ino, como él esperaba, se resistió pero finalmente logró apartarla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres decirme que te sucede, mujer problemática? Desde que regresamos de la aldea aquella has estado volviéndome loco.

—¿Volviéndote loco? —exclamó. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

—No grites...

Pero ella lo ignoró —¡¡No estoy haciendo eso!!

—Ino, desde que salimos has discutido todas y cada una de mis decisiones. Y aunque estoy acostumbrado a discutir contigo, no lo estoy en una misión.

—Pues bien, no discutiría contigo si dejáramos detenernos cada cinco minutos.

—Ino, estamos viajando con alguien que está débil y enferma. Tú la viste el primer día, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. No es conveniente forzarla.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —No es débil, Shikamaru. Aunque tenga sus limitaciones. Deja de subestimarla.

Él enarcó una ceja, las palabras de ella acababan de revelar el misterio de la actitud de su compañera. Había barajado la posibilidad, de que fuera aquella la razón, desde hacía unos días ya pero Ino acababa de confirmárselo. Y como había supuesto había hecho de la misión su propia misión personal y eso la estaba cegando —¿Todavía estamos hablando de ella?

Ino retrocedió un paso, incrementando la distancia entre ambos, en un gesto claramente defensivo —No se de quien más podríamos estar hablando.

—De ti.

—¿Por qué hablaríamos de mi? —exclamó, sintiéndose acorralada. El aire comenzó a faltarle. Inquieta, rodeó con su brazo su torso. Un gesto que la había visto hacer cientos de veces antes, un gesto que intentaba protegerla de una amenaza latente. Si él era la amenaza o no, no lo sabía.

—Porque para ser alguien que habla demasiado no dices nada —sabía a que se refería Shikamaru y odiaba que fuera capaz de ver tan claramente a través de ella.

—No hay nada que decir —replicó entre dientes. Estaba decidida a no discutir sobre aquello con Shikamaru. Mientras menos supiera él menos complicadas serían las cosas entre ambos.

Él asintió, dejando ese particular tópico de conversación por el momento. Sabía que no era el lugar para discutirlo y que no lograría nada ejerciendo presión sobre ella. Ino era firme y testaruda, demasiado para su propio bien pero ella no parecía encontrar problema alguno en aquello. Sabía también que Ino, constantemente, discutía consigo misma debido a sus propios asuntos sin resolver. Asuntos con los que lidiaba cada día, pues a pesar de la máscara de apariencia vivaz que por fuera dejaba ver ella era una persona compleja. Contrariamente de lo que muchos pensaran. De hecho, nunca había comprendido a aquellos que la consideraban una persona de mente simple. Él bien sabía que lo simple rara vez existía y que cuando algo daba la apariencia de ser simple era porque, efectivamente, debajo de esa apariencia ocultaba mucho más que desentrañar. Y no veía porque Ino sería la excepción de ello. Era, de hecho, por esa complejidad de aparente simplicidad que Ino era tan problemática ante sus ojos. Pues era infinitamente complicada y desentrañable. El rompecabezas más difícil que había encontrado en su vida y por esa misma razón era también el más fascinante.

—Ino —murmuró finalmente—. Estás tomando demasiado personal esta misión.

—¡No estoy haciendo eso! —replicó furiosa. Si había algo que odiaba era ser acusada de ser poco profesional. Ese era otro prejuicio con el que constantemente debía luchar. Ser tomada en serio no era un beneficio del que Ino habitualmente solía gozar. Y no podía creer que Shikamaru, de entre todas las personas, la viera de esa forma. Así que se marchó, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera la expresión contrariada de Shikamaru. Simplemente se marchó y cuando el Nara volvió con los demás, retomaron su viaje. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ino, con los años, se había vuelto una experta en dar la adecuada impresión de que todo se encontraba bien. Y él era incapaz de derribar esa fachada. Al menos, le aliviaba saber que pronto volverían a Konoha. Tras haber pasado una semana y media desde que habían abandonado la aldea natal de la joven calculaba que estarían de regreso en tan solo cinco o seis días mas. Afortunadamente para él.

-------- o --------

La oyó como todos los días recorrer a paso lento el húmedo y oscuro corredor, sintió su presencia acercarse hasta los barrotes de su celda y solo entonces levantó la cabeza para verla. Como siempre su postura indicaba estar a la defensiva, como si esperara que de un momento al otro él la atacara. Por supuesto Sasuke sabía que se debía a la insinuación que había hecho una semana atrás de que podría escapar de aquella asquerosa celda fácilmente. Y, en cierta forma, era verdad. Con tan solo un pequeño porcentaje de chakra podría destruir el lugar.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Sakura dejando el objeto entre los barrotes de él. Sasuke se puso de pie, apartándose de la rígida cama en la que dormía todas las noches.

—¿Cuál fue el resultado de la misión?

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos —Naruto aún no regresó.

Él dio otro paso hacia la reja —Me refería a tu misión.

—Yo no dije que tuve una misión.

—No. Yo lo digo.

Fastidiada por la arrogancia del moreno, replicó —¿Y qué te hace pensar que tuve una misión?

En un abrir de ojos él se encontró frente a ella, solo separado por los barrotes que se interponían entre ambos, y con su dedo índice le trazó una línea en la mejilla. Un escalofrío la recorrió al instante en que se produjo el contacto. Sasuke estaba frío, demasiado frío. Tanto que su piel helada parecía quemar contra la de ella. Haciendo que su estómago se le encogiera.

—Este corte no lo tenías ayer —murmuró meditabundo. Sus ojos negros fijos en la expresión de ella. Sakura parecía sorprendida, estaba paralizada. Y el pensamiento le produjo placer. Algo que creía incapaz de volver a sentir. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, tan intenso como lo recordaba. Placer. Y había sido Sakura quien lo había disparado. _Curioso_, pensó. Quizá irónico.

—Debo haber olvidado de curármelo. No es nada —aseguró, apartando su rostro de la mano de él. Sasuke dio media vuelta y volvió al fondo de su celda.

—Entonces fue un éxito —se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama—, la misión.

—Si.

—Hmp —sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo—. Asumo que la Hokage no sabe que se una forma para huir de aquí —por el rabillo del ojo la vio envararse y tensarse—. No le dijiste.

Sakura no supo que decir —Si se lo dije—mintió.

Él rió, su risa apagada y vacía. Sombría —No. No le dijiste, pero ella lo sabe.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exclamó ella claramente confundida. No había forma de que la Hokage supiera que él pudiera escaparse y no hubiera hecho algo al respecto—. No es posible que-

—Lo sabe, aunque me subestima si creyó que no me daría cuenta —la pelirrosa pareció aún más desconcertada—. Es solo una prueba.

—¿Y si escapas? —él sonrió.

—Prometió hacer oficial mi entrada en la lista de ninjas del libro bingo, y aseguró que jamás podría regresar a la aldea otra vez sin ser eliminado.

Ella asintió, intentando absorber las palabras que Sasuke acababa de pronunciar, pero no le preguntó si escaparía. No intentó saber sus intenciones. No le interesaba realmente, no era asunto suyo –se decía. Ella sólo estaría preparada en caso de tener que luchar con él, en caso de tener que matarlo para defender a los suyos. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sin la menor duda.


	62. De vidas perdidas y amistades encontrada

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

62/70

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, perdonen la demora pero una vez más tuve problemas con mi computadora y no pude subir este capítulo antes, como deseaba hacerlo. Perdón. En todo caso, les agradezco la paciencia. Quería decirles, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, que sepan disculparme si encuentran estos capítulos tediosos -intenté hacerlos, como pude, lo más llevaderos posible- y, para aquellos que no les interese el SasuSaku, si quieren... pueden pasar de leerlo. No es realmente determinante para el ShikaIno. En todo caso, espero que el capítulo este les guste. ¡Gracias por la paciencia, la amabilidad y, sobre todo, la sinceridad (que valoro mucho)!. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

****

Grietas

LXII

"De vidas perdidas y amistades encontradas"

—Ino ¿Shikamaru es tu amigo? —preguntó Etsuko con curiosidad, mientras atravesaban un frondoso bosque, sin comprender realmente el dilema al que enfrentaba a la rubia.

La chica, mordiendo su labio inferior, se volteó a verla —¿Por qué preguntas? —la cuestionó, evitando deliberadamente responder. No podía hacerlo, no sabría que decir. La respuesta escapaba inclusive a su conocimiento. Y no quería mentirle tampoco pero lo haría, si tenía que hacerlo.

La castaña se encogió de hombros —Estoy intentando entender la amistad.

Ino asintió, sintiéndose mal por la joven. Nadie debería desconocer la amistad. Nadie. Era simplemente injusto. Inclusive el desconsiderado de Sasuke Uchiha había sabido lo que era tener amigos —Bueno... la amistad es un lazo que te une a otra persona.

—¿Cómo el lazo que tengo con mi padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza —No, la amistad es distinta a lo que se siente por los padres.

Etsuko asintió y con voz suave, una voz que Ino no había oído hasta entonces, preguntó —¿Y como se siente?

—¿Cómo se siente? —repitió, intentando encontrar la respuesta adecuada, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no había tal respuesta. Algo como la amistad no podía explicarse con palabras—. No puedo decírtelo. No sabría por donde empezar.

—Oh —la enfermiza muchacha pareció decepcionada e Ino intentó inmediatamente esbozar alguna explicación sobre la amistad, por pobre que fuera.

—Primero, debes confiar en alguien para que sea tu amigo. Sin confianza no hay amistad —explicó, sintió entonces que estaba hablando con Sai, intentando explicarle como se relacionaban los seres humanos. El pensamiento le causo gracia.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Etsuko al notar el cambio de ánimo de la chica. Ino negó con la cabeza, restando importancia al asunto.

—Nada. Nada. No me hagas caso. En fin, como te decía... tienes que confiar en la persona y esa persona tiene que confiar en ti —al pronunciar lo último el nombre de Shikamaru asaltó su cabeza y un nudo se formó en su estómago al recordar lo sucedido días atrás. Él no confiaba en que ella fuera capaz. Y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar, a excepción de alguna que otra palabra intercambiada durante el transcurso de la misión—. Y... Eh... ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Confianza —repitió la joven.

—¡Oh! Si. Segundo, tienes que poder ser tu misma con esa persona —una vez más el nombre del Nara ocupó sin clemencia sus pensamientos. Ella nunca había tenido que fingir con él y él nunca había esperado de ella algo que no era. Así como tampoco lo había hecho Chouji. Ellos habían sido las únicas personas que no habían sostenido prejuicios contra ella, que no la habían considerado débil, una burla, como muchos solían verla. Pero ahora no estaba segura de que las cosas siguieran siendo igual.

—¿Tercero?

Comprendió que una vez más su atención se había disipado —Lo- lo siento —replicó, avergonzada—. Tercero... un amigo arriesgaría su vida por ti. Por elección propia.

—Eso dijo Kiba —murmuró Etsuko en respuesta. Ino sonrió.

—Bueno, tiene razón. ¿Verdad Naruto? —preguntó al rubio que caminaba un paso más adelante que ambas pero que, obviamente, había oído la conversación.

Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios del rubio, un gesto genuino que provocó en la joven castaña una extraña sensación de calidez en el estómago. No había mantenido una conversación propiamente dicha hasta el momento pero algo en el chico le hacía sentirse extraña. Como si de él emanara alguna energía, que ella desconocía, de gran intensidad —¡¡Claro!! —exclamó Naruto—. Y yo me aseguraré de que llegues a Konoha a salvo, no importa como, de veras.

Ino sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión de Etsuko. Naruto era la persona más ingenua que conocía y por esa razón lo admiraba, por poder creer tan ciegamente en las personas a pesar del dolor que éstas le provocaron durante su vida, a pesar de las decepciones que la vida le había dado. Él seguía fiel a creer que las personas poseían siempre un buen corazón y a pesar de todo podían ser salvadas, en cambio Ino frecuentemente dudaba de ello, su fuerza de voluntad no era inquebrantable como la del rubio. Ella no era tan fuerte.

Aún así, sonrió —Esa es su forma de decir que será tu amigo —susurró Ino a Etsuko—. Naruto definitivamente es la excepción a toda regla.

La castaña lo observó sonreír, desconcertada —¿Amigo?

Ino rió —Ajá. Yo también me aseguraré de que llegues a Konoha a salvo, no porque deba hacerlo sino porque quiero.

La joven se sonrojó y sus ojos verdes se desbordaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramada hacía años, desde que era una niña. Desde que había asumido su muerte y decidido que dejar de sentir sería lo más seguro para ella, lo más conveniente para no sufrir —Gra-gracias.

Kiba rió —No te pongas sentimental —bromeó, Akamaru ladró sonoramente, moviendo la cola de un lado al otro—. Todos nos aseguraremos de que llegues bien a Konoha.

Hinata murmuró —S-si. Kiba tiene razón —y Shikamaru asintió, dando a entender que él también lo haría. Pero aún así le preocupaba Ino, el pensamiento continuaba dando vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-------- o --------

Su presencia era inconfundible, la reconoció al instante en que la pelirrosa puso un pie en aquel frío corredor, aunque no le sorprendía. Desde el primer día Sakura había seguido siendo quien le proveía su medicina. Medicina que él no tomaba, no la necesitaba. El medicamento que Tsunade había preparado para él no podía curarlo. No podía arreglar lo que estaba quebrado desde hacía tanto. No había remedio para tal mal. Nada que hacer con ello. Y, en cuanto a su cuerpo, ya no le preocupaba si se consumía, lentamente. Era solo carne, y de todas formas, él había puesto su cuerpo en la línea hacía demasiado ya. Había muerto para obtener poder, literalmente. Había accedido al retorcido ritual de Orochimaru para alcanzar la segunda fase del sello maldito, cuando solo tenía doce años, solo para convertirse en un monstruo. Y ahora Orochimaru estaba muerto, Itachi también lo estaba así como Madara, Danzou y los ancianos que habían ordenado a su hermano matar a su propia familia. Muertos, estaban todos muertos. No quedaba nadie, ya no había nada que hacer. Todos sus propósitos habían llegado a cumplirse y sin embargo no había logrado esa satisfacción esperada, ni la merecida paz mental que tanto añoraba. Nada. Se sumergía constantemente, cada vez más, en la nada. Ya nada importaba.

—Hmp. Viniste —murmuró al verla al otro lado de la reja, con la bolsa de color marrón en las manos.

—¿Por qué no vendría? No es como si tuviera elección, son órdenes de la Hokage —replicó ella adusta. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Asumo entonces que Naruto no regresó —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Asumes bien —la frialdad en la voz de Sakura lo sorprendió. Ella no era así, no era fría y calculadora, no era huraña para con los demás, él era así. Ella solo lo era cuando estaba a la defensiva.

Se puso de pie —¿Qué piensas que haré?

La joven no se movió —No me importa que hagas Sasuke, a ti nunca te importó que queríamos nosotros de todas formas.

Él sonrió, sintiendo nuevamente una puntada de aquel extraño placer. Placer que no había experimentado hasta hacía unos días atrás —¿Qué harías si escapo? ¿Intentarías detenerme de nuevo como cuando éramos niños?

Ella rió amargamente ante el recuerdo —Te detendría —aseguró—, si intentas atacar la aldea, te detendré. Como sea.

Sasuke caminó hasta quedar frente a Sakura, barrotes de por medio, su rostro inclinado levemente hacia delante, contemplando a la joven a los ojos —Interesante —murmuró, ignorando la expresión de ansiedad de ella—. ¿Cómo va el examen jounin?

—¡¿Cómo puedes cambiar el tema de esa forma y actuar con naturalidad?!

Él arqueó ambas cejas, divertido por el repentino ataque de histeria de Sakura. Quizá ella no había cambiado tanto como creía, quizá solo quería convencerse de ello —¿Intento entablar conversación? —sonrió socarronamente.

—No te importa nada ¿Por qué lo harías? —él se encogió de hombros e inclinando nuevamente su rostro hacia delante susurró al oído de la chica:

—No tienes porque estresarte tanto, Sakura —su voz grave y profunda—. No tengo planeado ir a ningún lado.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Por qué le confiaba Sasuke aquello? Porque se molestaba en decirle aquello, a menos que quisiera que creyera que no escaparía, entonces tendría sentido. Aquello sería, definitivamente, algo que él haría. Traición, eso era más propio de él que la confianza y la honestidad.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

El moreno se encogió de hombros —No deberías. Haz lo que quieras.

—Después de tantos años sigues siendo igual de arrogante y egoísta.

Se sintió ofendido. Sakura estaba siendo infantil y él no toleraría sus insultos —Siempre lo fui y nunca te detuvo de seguirme.

—Lo hice por Naruto —replicó ella, disimulando la obvia mentira. No siempre había sido por él. Después de todo, ella le había hecho prometer al rubio que lo traería de vuelta, a pesar de saber que Naruto estaba interesado en ella, posiblemente más que interesado. Ella había sido igual de egoísta que él. Y no había forma de negárselo, quizá a Sasuke si pero no a ella misma.

—¿Quién miente ahora? —replicó el moreno, recomponiendo su expresión de desinterés y cansancio. Por un instante había sentido algo, si bien débilmente y por un efímero momento, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Enfado.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones —respondió cruzándose de brazos. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas —dijo, con voz sombría—. pero no me culpes de tus malas decisiones. Sakura. Cada uno es lo que elige ser. Yo elegí ser esto, por poder, y tendré que vivir con lo que soy.

El pasillo, a pesar de estar abarrotado de otros cientos de prisioneros, pareció inundarse, repentinamente, del más oscuro silencio. El aire entre ellos se tornó denso, asfixiante. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos negros vacíos de cualquier sentimiento humano. Sasuke estaba quebrado, perdido. Debajo de la superficie arrogante que solía mostrar el moreno no era más que un caso, entre tantos otros, de quien pierde su camino y a lo largo se pierde a sí mismo. Un ejemplo más de quien elige sobrevivir en lugar de vivir. El defectuoso resultado del complejo mundo en que vivían. Un mundo lleno de muerte y dolor.

Quiso, por todo ello, disculparse con él. Inclusive por el daño que ella no había infringido. La vida había sido muy injusta con Sasuke. Demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento. Demasiada traición, demasiadas mentiras. Probablemente ese fuera el motivo por el que se había enfadado con ella, por mentirle descaradamente en el rostro. Sasuke no quería ya más mentiras, más engaños ni decepciones. No quería nada y no esperaba nada. Era como si ya estuviera muerto. Y el pensamiento provocaba un dolor insoportable en Sakura, una especie de ardor abrasador en su interior. Y por más que quisiera convencerse de que Sasuke ya no tenía efecto alguno sobre su vida, por más que quisiera engañarse a sí misma no podía. Verlo de esa forma, tal y como lo había visto el primer día en la celda, dañado y perdido, dolía. Demasiado. No podía tolerar tenerlo frente a ella, no soportaba estar un instante más en ese lugar.

Sasuke continuaba mirándola en silencio, sin poder descifrar el porque de la repentina expresión de angustia de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sakura se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida para desaparecer pocos segundos después.

Esa noche, sola en su habitación, Sakura lloró. Por él, por Naruto, por ella. Por el que una vez había sido el equipo 7 y por las vidas quebradas que solo de él quedaban. Sasuke estaba perdido y ahora lo estaba ella. A pesar de tantos años, descubrió con renovado horror, que Sasuke aún le afectaba. Quizá más que antes.


	63. De sacrificios, culpas y confesiones

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

63/70

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá está el capítulo 63; perdonen la demora, y espero que les guste. Como siempre gracias a todos por seguir la historia con tanta paciencia y continuidad. Aún más, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de hacerme llegar su sincera opinión. Gracias. Espero que este capítulo este a la altura de sus expectativas. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Grietas**

LXIII

"De sacrificios, culpas y confesiones"

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Oyeron un débil "crack" entre las sombras seguido del inconfundible sonido del aire oscilar y en tan solo un parpadeo se encontraron rodeados. Se trataba de ninjas renegados de la aldea oculta de las nubes, el símbolo de su aldea atravesado por una raya horizontal los delataba. Eran 9 en total, cinco hombres, 3 de contextura robusta y dos delgados, y cuatro mujeres, todas de expresión ambiciosa.

Una de ellas, la que aparentaba mayor edad, habló, dando un paso firme al frente. Sus ojos negros contrastaban la palidez de su rostro esquelético —No es nada personal, entreguen a la chica y nos iremos de aquí —aseguró.

Ino se acercó aún más a Etsuko, aferrando un kunai fuertemente en su mano. Kiba y Akamaru tomaron posturas defensivas alrededor de la joven mientras que Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru cubrieron los flancos libres, asegurándose que ninguno de aquellos shinobi pudiera llegar a Etsuko sin tener que enfrentarse a ellos primero.

—Ino... quédate con ella —ordenó el Nara una vez estuvieron todos en posición. La rubia, a pesar de odiar quedarse en la retaguardia, asintió. Entonces, el moreno se dirigió a la castaña—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieran secuestrarte?

Etsuko vaciló, contemplando aterrada la situación —Yo... Yo... Lo siento.

—¡Debes decírnoslo! —exclamó Kiba exaltado, manteniendo la vista fija en los enemigos—. Rápido.

—Yo... debí decírselos. Lo siento. Mi padre es el hermano del señor feudal del país del rayo y encargado de la seguridad del país.

Ino se volteó a verla —¡¡¿Qué?!!

La pálida joven asintió —L-lo siento, me dijeron que no dijera nada.

Kiba, bufó, molesto por la situación. Situación que podría haberse prevenido de haber sabido todos los detalles de la misión desde un principio —¡¿Tsunade lo sabía?!

—S-si...

Naruto fue quien se enfadó esta vez —¡Esa vieja! —sin embargo, Shikamaru no dijo nada, simplemente intentó concentrase en la situación. Observando todos y cada uno de sus enemigos con particular atención. Dos de las cuatro mujeres parecían ágiles pero débiles defensivamente mientras que las otras dos tendían más a una ofensiva fuerte que a velocidad o resistencia. De los cinco hombre, los más robustos fueran probablemente los más poderosos pero a la vez lentos. Los otros dos resultaban un misterio. Debería verlos en acción para comprender su forma de atacar pero no podría hacerlo mientras Etsuko estuviera allí. Ella estaba demasiado débil para defenderse o siquiera escapar.

—¿Por qué querrían secuestrarte? —insistió Kiba.

La muchacha volvió a dudar —Un reducido grupo de la aldea de las nubes fue hace poco desterrado por el Raikage y mi padre. Causaban demasiadas revueltas y sus métodos atroces afectaban las relaciones de diplomacia con los otros países, por eso fueron obligados a dejar la aldea.

La mujer de ojos negros torció el gesto —Ingratos —masculló—. Nosotros dimos todo por esa aldea asquerosa y ¿qué recibimos a cambio? Nada. Destierro y humillación.

Unos de los hombres delgado asintió, dando también un paso hacia delante —Así es, pero podremos volver —en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando entrever una fila de dientes amarillentos y afilados—. Con tu ayuda... —y sus pequeños ojos se posaron en la joven enferma. Etsuko tembló y su cuerpo colapsó contra el suelo.

Ino se agachó rápidamente para ayudarla a ponerse en pie —¡¿Estás bien?!

—S-si...si. No es nada.

—No te preocupes, no dejaremos que se acerquen a ti —aseguró la rubia extendiéndole la mano. La chica asintió, aceptando la ayuda de ella e incorporándose lentamente.

—Gracias.

—Tú solo quédate a mi lado.

—Si.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —el moreno no replicó, continuó evaluando la situación en silencio.

—Solo tienen que entregárnosla y podrán irse —sonrió el delgado que se encontraba más próximo a ellos. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¡¡Estás loco si crees que te la entregaremos!! —chilló e hizo un rápido movimiento de manos, una serie de sellos—. ¡¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!!

E inmediatamente el claro donde se encontraban rodeados se llenó de clones de Naruto. Los primeros 10 atacaron a las mujeres mientras que los otros 10 atacaron a los cinco hombres. Rápidamente todos y cada uno de los clones fueron derrotados mediante técnicas eléctricas. _Raiton_. Pensó Shikamaru con una sonrisa. _Por supuesto_.

—Fuuton —susurró. Naruto se volteó a ver al Nara y las palabras de Kakashi asaltaron su mente. En aquella ocasión Kakashi había dicho que el elemento viento vencía al elemento rayo (como el Chidori de Sasuke).

El rubio asintió —¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —y un clon de sombra idéntico a él apareció a su lado. Inmediatamente comenzó a concentrar chakra en una de sus manos con la ayuda del clon.

Shikamaru sacó las cuchillas que una vez pertenecieron a Asuma e introdujo sus manos en ellos, sosteniéndolas con ambos puños y, al igual que Naruto, comenzó a acumular chakra en ellas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de una de las mujeres detrás de ellos que, aprovechando la posición estática, de ambos arremetió contra el rubio, cargando en su mano una potente técnica eléctrica que sin duda dañaría gravemente el cuerpo del chico en un instante.

Un grito desgarrador de Ino cortó el aire —¡¡¡Naruto!!! —pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la técnica impactó contra el cuerpo de lleno, haciendo que volara hacia atrás y chocara fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol. Se sorprendieron entonces de ver que el rubio permanecía en pie, paralizado y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. El ataque no lo había recibido Naruto sino alguien más.

—¡¡Hinata!! —rugió Kiba. Perdiendo entonces todo control sobre sí mismo arremetió contra la mujer que la había atacado pero en el camino fue interceptado por uno de los hombres que enterró en su costado un kunai. Ignorando el dolor pulsante lo arrancó de su carne, con todas sus fuerzas, su visión comenzó a nublarse, pero eso no lo detuvo de acometer contra el nuevo atacante, enviándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

A su lado Naruto tembló, apretando fuertemente sus manos en puños, sus ojos, desbordantes de furia, fijos únicamente en la mujer que había dañado a Hinata, la cual sonreía socarronamente al rubio, orgullosa de su logro —¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Hinata?!! —bramó, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al cuerpo inerte de la joven—. ¡¡Me las pagarás!!

Shikamaru prolongó rápidamente las cuchillas con su flujo de chakra de elemento viento y se dispuso a atacar también. Las cosas se habían descontrolado y debería adaptarse al hecho de carecer de un plan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó. Ino, por su parte, corrió junto con Etsuko al lado de Hinata e inmediatamente comenzó a realizarle primeros auxilios sobre la herida. Sin embargo, sabía que sin asistencia médica Hinata no lo lograría. La herida había dañado su torso, quebrando varias costillas, las cuales perforaron gran parte de su pulmón derecho y parcialmente su pulmón izquierdo. Sin mencionar el daño colateral producido en el resto de los órganos de su cuerpo.

—¡Resiste! —exclamó la rubia, traspasando chakra de su mano a la superficie de la herida de la Hyuuga. Repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez—. Resiste, Hinata.

Fue, entonces, como si todo desapareciera. En ese instante todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, para ella, la batalla parecía transcurrir a kilómetros de distancia. Inclusive olvidó todo lo demás, desechó todo pensamiento y concentró toda su atención en mantener viva a Hinata. Debía hacerlo, se repitió una y otra vez. Salvarla. Debía salvarla o no podría sobrevivir con la carga de no haber podido evitar su muerte. Todo dejaría de tener sentido si la chica no vivía. Su vida misma dejaría de tener sentido. Sería lo que siempre había temido ser; débil y patética. Incapaz de salvar a una compañera.

—¡No! —se dijo, apartando todo pensamiento negativo de su mente. No había tiempo para problemas propios. No podía permitir distraerse. Nada haría que fallara en salvar a Hinata, por lo que continuó introduciendo su chakra en el cuerpo de ella. A pesar de sentir sus fuerzas flaquear.

Oyó a alguien gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo, toda su atención estaba volcada a su tarea, sin embargo el nombre de ella volvió a resonar —¡Ino! —la voz prevenía de detrás de ella. Violentamente, sin detenerse, se volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Allí, de pie, se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru, todos con expresión de preocupación.

Kiba se acercó y arrodilló al lado de ella —Hinata —la llamó. La muchacha abrió débilmente sus pálidos ojos y los posó en su compañero.

—Ki-Kiba... lo- lo siento. Fui muy torpe —susurró. Él negó con la cabeza e Ino pudo ver que las manos le temblaban.

Naruto apareció entonces al lado del castaño —¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

La chica lo miró débilmente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ino estuvo segura que de no ser por la palidez debido a la herida, Hinata se hubiera sonrojado —Na-Naruto...

—¡¡Hinata lo que hiciste es muy peligroso!!

—Lo-lo se... No podía... dejar que te sucediera nada malo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente —¿Qué?

—Yo estaba sola... era débil y siempre me escondía... pero tú me salvaste. Por eso... —una gota de sangre escapó de sus labios, dejando un rastro escarlata hasta su mejilla— por eso... te amo —y tras pronunciar las últimas palabras sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el conocimiento. Kiba la tomó bruscamente y la colocó sobre el lomo de Akamaru, ignorando la expresión de estupor de Naruto.

—Kiba ¿Qué haces? —el castaño se subió sobre la espalda de su gran perro blanco, justo detrás del cuerpo de Hinata.

—Konoha está cerca... me adelantaré —Ino observó al castaño.

—¡Pero estás herido! —Naruto se puso de pie.

—¡Yo iré! —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Prometimos llevar a Etsuko a salvo, tienes que quedarte Naruto. Seremos solo dos para protegerla si te vas.

Kiba asintió —Tienen razón —contempló la figura inmóvil de Hinata—. Quédate, yo la llevaré.

Y sin decir más, sin vacilar ni voltear la mirada atrás partió. Oyendo las fuertes pisadas de Akamaru contra la tierra, sintiendo el viendo correr contra su rostro, espabilándolo, pues aún sentía un ligero mareo. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo distraía. Su mirada fija en el cuerpo de su compañera. Temía lo peor y se culpaba por ello. Debería haberlo previsto, debería haber sido él quien recibiera el impacto, no ella. No Hinata. Hinata era demasiado, inocente, demasiado amable y bondadosa para morir. Nunca debería haber ocurrido aquello. Jamás. _Lo siento_.


	64. Fatiga, dolor y cansancio

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

64/70

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero, también, no haberles hecho perder el interés en la historia. Si es el caso, de todas formas, lo entenderé. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles a todos por su paciencia, por seguir la historia durante tantos capítulos y por ser, más que nada, tan tolerantes conmigo. Aún más, gracias a aquellos que robaron tiempo de sus vidas para hacerme llegar su opinión; la cual, tengo en cuenta y espero pueda usar a futuro para mejorar. De todas formas, gracias; por todo. Espero que el capítulo les guste... Cada vez quedan menos. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LXIV

"Fatiga, dolor y cansancio"

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a Konoha ese mismo día, el camino había sido largo y estaban exhaustos pero no se detuvieron por ello. Aún debían llevar a Etsuko hasta donde se encontraba la Hokage y debían también asegurarse de que Kiba y Hinata estuvieran bien. La joven rubia repetía en su mente una y otra vez las mismas palabras, "estarán bien", se decía. Y realmente deseaba creerlo, pero se le hacía difícil apartar la imagen de la herida de Hinata de su cabeza. Sabía mejor que nadie la verdadera condición de la Hyuuga, sin embargo no dijo nada. Naruto había estado bastante intranquilo durante el viaje y no sería ella quien aportara a su estado de ánimo. Si el rubio creía que todo estaría bien ella tendría que hacerlo también. Por el bien de su propia sanidad mental.

—Hinata es fuerte —aseguró cuando atravesaron las puertas de la aldea, aunque Ino no pudo comprender si les hablaba a ellos o a sí mismo —Shikamaru asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo—. No se dará por vencida fácilmente. Es fuerte.

Ino apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, ocultando su rostro de la vista de sus dos compañeros. No podía soportarlo y cuando Naruto volvió a repetir "Es fuerte", la muchacha estalló en desesperación —¡¡¿Quieres parar Naruto?!! ¡¡Me estás volviendo loca!! —aunque desesperación no era, quizá, la palabra adecuada. Miedo lo era. Ino tenía miedo pero jamás lo dejaría ver a los demás.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —Ino... —le advirtió. No debía ser severa con el rubio, Naruto probablemente sintiera suficiente culpa por si solo y, definitivamente, no necesitaba que alguien le recordara lo mal que estaban las cosas.

Etsuko contempló la escena con tristeza —Lo siento. Todo esto fue mi culpa, si tan solo yo les hubiera dicho que...

—No —la interrumpió Ino—. No es tu culpa, no debes culparte por lo que sucedió con Hinata.

—Pero... —el Nara volvió a negar con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a la joven castaña nuevamente.

—Ino, tiene razón. No tiene sentido culparse. Mejor vayamos al hospital.

Naruto, entonces, sin previo aviso alguno empezó a correr. A toda prisa. Dejándolos a todos atrás sin siquiera voltearse a ver. Tanto Shikamaru como Ino y Etsuko lo observaron marcharse, en completo silencio. Una vez que lo perdieron de vista aceleraron el paso.

Habían caminado tan solo dos cuadras cuando un repentino mareo la invadió y el aire comenzó a faltarle pero no dijo nada. Contuvo la respiración, disimuló los jadeos y continuó caminando, ignorando el punzante dolor en su pecho. Sin siquiera notarlo sus pasos se hicieron mas cortos y pequeños y poco a poco fue quedándose atrás. Shikamaru e Ino caminaban unos metros más adelante pero no podían verla, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, fuera de control. Vertiginosamente. Una convulsión le sacudió el cuerpo y finalmente cayó, al instante de colapsar unas manos la detuvieron de golpear contra el pavimento pero no supo de quien se trataba. Diferenció un borrón de color negro y otro amarillo antes de cerrar los ojos y lentamente perdió así el conocimiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, minutos, horas, días, quizá meses. No podía estar segura. Todo parecía demasiado inconexo para comprenderlo, todo parecía transcurrir en un lugar atemporal, completamente oscuro y silencioso. Por un largo tiempo se preguntó si finalmente habría muerto pero se convenció de que no era tal el caso pues sería incapaz de sentir. Y el dolor que la invadía por momentos era demasiado real para ser cierto.

Débilmente osciló los párpados, el cansancio se abatió sobre ella y volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Desesperada luchó por salir de ella, aferrándose al dolor que la mantenía viva. Una vez más intentó abrir los ojos —¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró, contemplando débilmente su cuerpo. De sus muñeca, de debajo de su piel, salían cables.

—En el hospital —murmuró un voz a su lado. El sonido, en contraste con el silencio de la oscuridad, retumbó dolorosamente en sus oídos.

—Hospital —repitió. No era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma ni la primera vez que se había hundido en una penumbra tan densa—. ¿Hinata, Kiba?

Ino suspiró —Kiba está herido y Tsunade decidió dejarlo en observación por un tiempo, a Hinata aún la están atendiendo —la castaña asintió débilmente.

—¿Shikamaru y Naruto?

—Naruto está aguardando noticias sobre la condición de Hinata y Shikamaru decidió acompañarlo para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

—Tontería —repitió. Realmente se sentía atontada, como si las palabras encontraran dificultad en alcanzar el punto de comprensión en sus pensamientos.

—Si. Y una vez que Tsunade termine vendrá a encargarse de ti —en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

La expresión de Ino se tornó en una de alivio —¡Sakura! —la pelirrosa sonrió débilmente y se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba la joven. Distraídamente comentó a analizar la condición de la chica.

—Tsunade me envió, me explicó todo antes de que regresaran —Ino asintió, sin embargo sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su amiga. Algo estaba mal con ella, notó al instante, algo faltaba en su habitual expresión alegre y burlona. Algo estaba ausente en ella, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado la energía del cuerpo. Sakura no era así.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntó comprendiendo finalmente el motivo de las bolsas debajo de los ojos verdes de ella.

La pelirrosa rápidamente negó con la cabeza —¡N-no, cerda!

Ino frunció el ceño —No me engañas Sakura, te conocí llorando.

—No se de que hablas —masculló hoscamente. Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Fue Sasuke? —Sakura ignoró la pregunta y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama, tomando una jeringa entre sus dedos, la cual inyectó en el brazo desnudo de la joven castaña que se encontraba débil en la cama del hospital—. No me ignores, frente de marquesina.

—No lo hago —aseguró—. Estás haciendo preguntas tontas, Ino. Lo que haga Sasuke no es asunto mío. No me importa.

—Fuiste a verlo ¿Verdad?

—¡No! —mintió—. Ya te dije, no me importa.

—¡¡No te creo!! —en ese instante la puerta se abrió por segunda vez, dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared al abrirse. Naruto apareció jadeando, tomándose del marco con una mano y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hinata está fuera de peligro! —Ino suspiró aliviada y una sensación de calidez invadió su pecho. Afortunadamente, las cosas habían resultado bien. _Todo está bien ahora_. Pensó, sintiéndose repentinamente mejor.

—Pero no podrá dar el examen Jounin —explicó Sakura. La expresión de la rubia se tornó en una de tristeza así como también la de Naruto.

—¿Y Kiba? —la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no sabemos si se recuperará, una semana es poco tiempo.

—¡¿Una semana?! —chilló la chica. Sakura asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hace tres semanas y dos días desde que partieron hacia el país del rayo, Ino. Eso significa que en una semana será el examen práctico.

Enardecida, la rubia, se puso de pie —¡¡No puede ser!! No he entrenado nada. ¡¿Qué haré?!

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros —Aún tienes una semana —y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Antes de partir murmuró —No grites, esto es un hospital —y luego desapareció tras la puerta. Naruto la siguió.

Tras ellos entró Shikamaru, su postura algo más relaja y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sin embargo, las negras ojeras debajo de sus ojos indicaban que no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche. Seguramente por haber esperado noticias de Hinata. Ino sabía, mejor que nadie, la responsabilidad que Shikamaru sentía para con los miembros de su equipo. Sin importar de quien se tratara.

—Ey... —susurró al ingresar a la blanca habitación, observando con ojos cansados a Etsuko dormir tranquilamente en la cama.

Ino desvió la mirada a la chica dormida, acomodando las sábanas que la cubrían —¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Te esperaba... —admitió—. Pensé que podríamos caminar de regreso a tu casa, necesitas descansar.

La rubia negó con la cabeza —Estoy bien. Quiero quedarme.

Él se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba de pie ella, sin embargo Ino no se volteó a verlo en ningún momento. No intentó siquiera cruzar mirada alguna con él, de hecho, parecía que hacía lo contrario. Lo esquivaba, lo evitaba. Intentaba por cualquier medio mantener una cierta distancia con él.

—Ino...

—De verdad, estoy bien. Tú ve —el moreno asintió, contemplando con cansancio la actitud terca y distante de la chica. Ino era así, siempre lo había sido, no sabía porque le molestaba aquello ahora pero sabía que era inútil luchar contra ella.

—Está bien... —su expresión cansina delataba la fatiga que sentía de momento. No tenía sentido intentar hablar con ella en ese estado, estaba débil, vulnerable e Ino tomaría ventaja de aquello. Bien sabía que Shikamaru no era un hombre persistente y sería demasiado fácil para ella voltear la situación en su contra, como siempre solía hacer, por lo que sabiendo elegir sus batallas se retiró. Exhausto y cabizbajo salió del hospital y se encaminó a su apartamento. Al entrar lo notó frío y extrañamente vacío y por primera vez deseó vivir aún con sus padres. Yoshino, a pesar de ser –según él- la personificación del diablo en femenino, siempre lo aguardaba al regreso de cada misión con un plato de sopa caliente y una muda de ropa limpia. Y en aquel instante hubiera dado lo que fuera por que las cosas fueran de esa forma, pero tendría que conformarse con una sopa instantánea del refrigerador, la cama fría y cualquier ropa que pudiera encontrar en el placard de su habitación. Tras revolver unos instantes encontró un viejo pantalón desgastado y una remera de mangas cortas color verde oscuro. Apesadumbrado, pateó los zapatos lejos y se dejó caer en la cama. _Me duele todo el cuerpo_, pensó, contemplando el techo. La comodidad del colchón debajo suyo suavizando las dolencias de su espalda. Aún así el penetrante dolor de cabeza que sentía no parecía desistir. Finalmente, rendido, se quitó la ropa y se vistió para dormir, aferrando una mano contra su frente intentando frenar el malestar. _¡Maldición!_. Se quejó, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse. En vano.

Ino lo había logrado finalmente, crear un caos en su cabeza. Tal como había predicho, la muchacha había terminado de derribar todos sus pensamientos sensatos. Uno a uno había quitado la lógica en ellos para reemplazarla por la suya propia, una lógica retorcida y confusa que dudaba que ella misma entendiera. Y aún así, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, no la comprendía. Ino seguía siendo el mismo rompecabezas desconcertante y fascinante que siempre había sido. Confuso y complejo, pero de apariencia simple y sencilla. Hubiera creído que después de haber cruzado la línea las cosas se hubieran vuelto claras para él, en mayor medida comprensibles, pero tal no era el caso. Ino continuaba jugando con él, como había hecho siempre. Se sintió tonto por creer, si tan solo por un momento, que él sería diferente, pero se sintió aún más tonto por hacer caso a un pensamiento tan irracional. Y de eso se culpaba a sí mismo. Aún no podía creer que hubiera bajado la guardia con Ino de esa forma, había sido absurdo y descuidado de su parte hacerlo. Se había jurado a sí mismo protegerse a toda costa y, sin embargo, había fallado. Y no sentía estar logrando progreso alguno con ella. Ino seguía tan a la defensiva como siempre, sino más. Y no encontraba la forma de derribar sus defensas. No parecía haber forma de llegar hasta ella, ninguna. Su compañera de equipo era realmente un misterio, de eso estaba seguro.


	65. Relaciones complejas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

65/70

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, ya quedan tan solo 5 capítulos y acá está el 65, que espero les guste. Como ya es bastante tarde (perdonen por la demora y el subirlo a tan altas horas de la noche, al menos acá) seré breve. Como siempre, ¡gracias a todos! Por la paciencia y la fe en mi y por hacerme saber su opinión. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Grietas**

LXV

"Relaciones complejas"

(Cuando los límites se desvanecen lentamente)

Observó distraído el inmaculado techo, ignorando el dolor que sentía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Había permanecido de esa forma un par de horas ¿Cuántas? No estaba seguro realmente. El tiempo parecía haberse quedado atrapado en aquellas paredes blancas e insípidas y se rehusaba a correr. No que le importara demasiado tampoco. No tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar allí, inmovilizado en una cama de hospital, vendado del pecho para abajo y con cables saliendo de su piel. Extremadamente aburrido, y doloroso. Por momentos se concentraba en el goteo del suero descender por el tubito transparente hacia sus venas y por momentos simplemente miraba el vacío aburrido. Podía ver en cualquier dirección que quisiera menos a su izquierda, pues junto a él se encontraba la cama de ella. Hinata. Y aún no se atrevía a mirarla, no después de haberle fallado de aquella forma.

Shino había ido a visitarlos, con Akamaru, en varias ocasiones, así como también lo habían hecho Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Sakura. Naruto también lo había hecho, en repetidas ocasiones, pero Kiba no había hablado con él. La mayor parte del tiempo simplemente fingía estar dormido. Después de todo, Hinata aún no había despertado desde el regreso de la misión, y él no tenía demasiados ánimos de conversar con los demás. De todas formas, no había demasiado de que hablar. Estaba más que claro que había sido él el culpable de lo sucedido. Se suponía que era su compañero y que estaba allí para protegerla pero le había fallado, y por esa razón estaba ella inconsciente en la cama de hospital junto a él.

Débilmente, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella, recostando su mejilla contra la almohada, y por primera vez en tres días, la vio. Dormida y frágil, pero con expresión serena. Y la culpa lo inundó y desbordó por completo. Hinata estaba allí, inmóvil y adolorida e incapaz de realizar el examen jounin porque él no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para prevenir el ataque a Naruto, en lugar de ella.

Rápidamente dispersó sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, de momento no había nada que pudiera hacer realmente. De hecho, prácticamente no podía mover su cuerpo por lo que no tenía sentido seguir abatiéndose por lo sucedido. Aún así, y a pesar de todo, no pudo apartar sus ojos negros de la silueta de ella. Lentamente con la mirada delineó el perfil de su rostro haciendo que una línea se formara en su frente. Hinata lucía apacible aún en aquella situación, era sorprendente, pero había algo de ella que aplacaba su siempre en funcionamiento mente. Que ordenaba sus atolondrados pensamientos. Debía admitir, aunque fuera a regañadientes, que nunca había sido bueno para ordenar su propia mente –como Shikamaru-, ni era bueno expresándose, como Shino, sino más bien torpe y alborotado, como Naruto. Y siempre que intentaba decir algo, que obviamente en su mente tenía sentido, las palabras parecían salir de otra forma. No como él las había planeado. Y Shino constantemente lo fastidiaba por ello, diciéndole que debía pensar más las cosas y abrir la boca solo para decir las palabras justas y necesarias en cada situación (habilidad de la que obviamente él carecía). En cambio Hinata era distinta, Hinata simplemente reía ante su torpeza. No en son de burla, ella era incapaz de burlarse de él, sino que era más bien una risa gentil, alegre y despreocupada. Como si él la divirtiera. Quizá por esa razón encontraba satisfactorio hacer tonterías constantemente.

No advirtió que aún la contemplaba con fijeza hasta que ella giró débilmente la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sus orbes marfil se posaron en las negras de él y al reconocerlo sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina y llena de amabilidad que solo reservaba para él y para Shino. Sus compañeros de equipo.

—Kiba... —él desvió la mirada nuevamente al techo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

La muchacha examinó sus muñecas vendadas, de las cuales también salían cables —B-bien.

La expresión rígida de él se suavizó —¿Te duele el cuerpo?

Hinata movió la cabeza en señal de si —Un poco...

—Si quieres puedo hacer que venga Sakura y...

—N-no. No —susurró—. Estoy bien. De verdad.

Él enmudeció y la línea volvió a su frente cuando frunció el ceño. Hinata lo observó en silencio, Kiba estaba contrariado, eso se notaba. Parecía discutir consigo mismo sobre algo pero sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Estaba molesto y enfadado, pero ¿con quien? ¿con ella?. Quizá —Ki-Kiba. Lo siento... Lo lamento... —se disculpó.

Su lucha interna cesó y volvió su vista inmediatamente a ella —¿Por qué me pides perdón?

—Yo... no quise que te hirieran... ni traerte problemas. D-de verdad...

Él rió, sus largos colmillos asomando debajo de su labio superior —¡Tsk! Eres realmente increíble, Hinata. No tienes que pedirme perdón.

—Pero... fue por mi culpa que te hirieron y... —él la interrumpió.

—No. Yo lo siento —espetó sin pensar demasiado las palabras. La joven Hyuuga pareció confundida.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? —susurró. Una expresión sombría cruzó el rostro de él.

—Cuando caíste no acudí directamente hacia ti. Perdí el control y quise atacar a la mujer que te había herido y... debería haber ido a donde te encontrabas. Fui un completo idiota.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente al muchacho —Está bien... Kiba.

El Inuzuka apretó los dientes. El que Hinata fuera tan amable y bondadosa con él lo hacía sentirse aún más diminuto, en comparación con ella, y patético. Muy patético —No tienes que ser amable siempre con todo el mundo Hinata.

—Yo... lo se.

—Puedes decirme si estás enfadada —aseguró el castaño, volviendo a fijar sus ojos azabaches en el techo.

—¡N-no! No lo estoy, Kiba —dijo con su voz suave—. No fue tu culpa.

—Realmente odio que hagas eso —masculló, más para sí que para la joven. Sin embargo, las palabras llegaron a oído de ella y una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en sus labios.

—Yo... lo siento. Soy una molestia ¿Verdad? Para ti y para Shino.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, enfadado. Apretando los dientes fuertemente replicó —Eso es justamente lo que me molesta. No tú, sino que seas condescendiente y creas que eres inferior. Shino y yo no te consideramos una molestia, me gustaría que pudieras entenderlo.

—¿No lo creen?

Kiba, aún con la vista en el techo, sonrió. Hinata observó sorprendida el perfil del chico. El Inuzuka rara vez hablaba seriamente de sus pensamientos, siempre bromeaba al respecto pero nunca lo hacía con la seriedad adecuada, tal y como lo hacía Shino, quien siempre se mostraba serio y pensativo —Claro que no. Deberías saberlo sin que tuviera que decírtelo —su sonrisa se amplió aún más—. No soy del tipo sentimental, ya sabes.

Ella rió gentilmente, Kiba era más bien del tipo de persona que lleva la apariencia de un chico rudo. Actuando constantemente alegre, bromista y despreocupado sin dejar entrever su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo, Hinata había aprendido hacía demasiado ya que Kiba podía ser también un chico con sentimientos. Conciente de los demás y amable. Sólo que solía demostrarlo a su manera, sin dejar caer la fachada que día a día llevaba —Si.

—Aunque —giró su rostro hacia ella— lo que tú hiciste en la misión fue bastante temerario, algo que habría hecho yo, no lo hubiera esperado de ti —bromeó—. Supongo que pasar tiempo conmigo te está afectando.

La Hyuuga volvió a reír con suavidad y la sonrisa en los labios del Inuzuka se ensanchó aún más. Kiba siempre le había parecido gracioso y divertido. Realmente le agradaba su personalidad despreocupada y decidida, y siempre que estaba con él, sentía que nada importaba en el momento, que nada malo que aconteciera en el mundo podría afectarle, no al menos por el instante. Shino, en cambio, era diferente. El Aburame era más bien del tipo sereno y reservado, él era con quien ella podía hablar seriamente. Y con quien disfrutaba los momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que no podría haber pedido para sí misma un equipo mejor. De eso estaba segura.

—Estás cansada ¿Verdad? —la Hyuuga lentamente asintió. Los párpados parecían pesarle a cada segundo un poco más y el cansancio había empezado a invadirla.

—Un poco... —el castaño rió.

—Bien. Bien. Intentaré callarme —bromeó—. Aunque no puedo prometerte nada —Hinata sonrió débilmente y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron. Kiba, al verla adormecerse, sonrió. Una profunda sensación de paz lo desbordó y en unos segundos se encontró perdiendo el conocimiento él también.

-------- o --------

Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Apartando el largo flequillo dorado de su rostro observó a sus dos compañeros de equipo alejarse en diferentes direcciones tras una ardua sesión de entrenamiento. Chouji, minutos atrás, había alegado tener algo que hacer pero tan solo ver la dirección en que se había marchado indicaba, sin lugar a duda, que se dirigía a Ichiraku ramen. Y bien sabía ella que no iba allí por solo la comida. Shikamaru, en cambio, había permanecido unos minutos más en el terreno de entrenamiento, ignorándola por completo. Razón por la cual se acercó a él, viéndolo guardar una a una sus cosas.

—Ey —lo llamó ella en el tono más alegre que pudo, fingiendo que nada de las últimas semanas había ocurrido. El chico se volteó a verla con su siempre expresión de aburrimiento.

—¿Si? —la cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —el moreno la observó con desconfianza.

—¿Por?

—Pensaba ir a visitar a Kiba, Hinata y Etsuko al hospital y-

—No puedo —replicó sin dejarla terminar.

Ino frunció el ceño, sintiendo la furia surgir lentamente de su interior. Colocando, instintivamente, ambas manos en su cadera exigió una razón —¿Por qué?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Cosas que hacer.

—¡¿Cómo qué?! ¿Qué cosas puede tener que hacer un holgazán como tú?

Él no se inmutó por la actitud de ella, su semblante no expresó sorpresa, fastidio o enfado sino simplemente cansancio, debido al entrenamiento —Sólo cosas —masculló. Y sin decir más tomó su mochila del suelo, la cargó al hombro y comenzó a alejarse. La joven rubia simplemente lo observó partir, confundida. Enfado, decepción y desconcierto se arremolinaban en su interior. No era por la actitud de él, eso bien lo sabía, pues Shikamaru no estaba actuando de manera extraña para con ella sino que la trataba como solía hacerlo diariamente antes de lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas, antes de que ella cruzara la línea y rompiera los límites por primera vez. Y suponía que debía estar feliz por ello, eso había querido ella después de todo, volver el tiempo atrás, borrar los errores que había cometido, pero ahora que había cruzado la línea, no sentía tantos deseos de volver atrás como había creído. Y el pensamiento la perturbaba.

—¡Estúpido Shikamaru! —maldijo finalmente sabiendo que él no podría oírla. Frustrada dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a su casa, aún sintiendo la ofuscación causada por el reciente descubrimiento. Las cosas no deberían haber resultado así, ella no debía sentir lo que sentía. _Es solo Shikamaru_, se repetía una y otra vez. No había forma que alguien como él la afectara de esa forma. En su mente, toda la situación era absurda.

—¡Absurda! —exclamó sin notar que las palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

Alguien a sus espaldas preguntó —¿Qué cosa es absurda?

Bruscamente Ino se volteó a ver de quien se trataba, tan absorta en sí misma había estado que no reconoció la voz de Sakura y cuando se encontró frente a frente con ella dio un respingo —¡Sakura!

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño —¡¿Qué demonios te sucede que reaccionas de esa forma, cerda?! ¿Escondes algo?

Ino, molesta por la acusación -y aún más molesta por la percepción de su amiga sobre el asunto que tenía en mente-, se cruzó de brazos —No. Es solo que tu rostro es tan feo y tu frente tan grande que me asustaste.

La expresión de Sakura se transformó en una de antipatía —Mira quien habla, cerda. Tu rostro es el que espanta.

—¡¡¡¿A sí?!!! ¡Y tú- —se detuvo—. Espera ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es el camino al hospital, ni a tu casa, o a la torre de la Hokage. ¿A dónde vas?

La joven se envaró y su expresión se tornó seria, conciente del riesgo que suponía que Ino descubriera sus intenciones. Lo cierto era que no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde la última vez que hablaron y sentía una innegable fuerza que la forzaba a querer verlo de nuevo. Aún recordaba la expresión vacía en sus ojos y una escalofrío la recorría por entero cada vez que pensaba en ello —A ningún lado.

Ino notó la leve sacudida del cuerpo de su amiga —No me engañas. Y tampoco me engañaste el otro día. Se que todo esto tiene que ver con Sasuke.

—Ya te lo dije, Sasuke no me-

—Si, si. No te importa. Lo dijiste el otro día también pero sigo sin creerlo. Lo viste, estoy segura que es así.

—¡Dios! Había olvidado cuan terca puedes ser, cerda. ¡¿Y si lo vi, qué?!

—¡¡Entonces lo hiciste!! Sakura no hagas ninguna tontería, recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que te abriste con él. Te dejó en una banca inconsciente.

La expresión de la pelirrosa se tornó sombría —No haré ninguna tontería, Ino.

—No piensas claramente cuando se trata de Sasuke.

Sakura torció el gesto —Mira quien habla, tú solías seguir a Sasuke por todo Konoha y prenderte a él como una sanguijuela.

La rubia se sintió inmediatamente ofendida —Al menos yo no rompí nuestra amistad por él.

Sakura decidió ignorar el último comentario de la chica y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y retomó su camino hacia la prisión de la aldea, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a la rubia. No importaba ya lo que pensara Ino. No importaba lo que pensara ella misma de la situación, o de Sasuke. No importaba si arriesgaba su propia sanidad mental en el transcurso. Algo en su interior repetía una y otra vez que debía volver a verlo. No sabía qué era ni tenía idea porque pero necesitaba verlo. Por doloroso que fuera observar sus ojos vacíos de vida y significado.

Atravesó como siempre, con decisión, el oscuro corredor húmedo lleno de celdas y prisioneros. Allí, al final del pasillo, se encontraba Sasuke.

—Hmp —lo oyó decir cuando se acercó a los barrotes y su negra mirada se posó en ella. Sakura lo observó con la frente en alto.

—Tienes razón, yo elegí buscarte junto con Naruto.

—¿Viniste a decirme eso? —la pelirrosa no dijo nada—. Ya lo sabía. Es fácil verte con estos ojos —murmuró—. Siempre fuiste muy transparente, Sakura.

—¡Te fuiste cinco años, no creas que sabes todo de mi! —espetó ella molesta. ¿Por qué le gritaba de aquella forma? No lo sabía. Quería, quizá, hacerle entender que no era la misma niña débil que había dejado desmayada en una fría banca de concreto. Que no volvería a ceder por él. Convencerlo de que él ya no le importaba, o convencerse al menos a sí misma, para así poder seguir viviendo día a día.

El moreno caminó hacia la reja y la observó a los ojos, contemplando fijamente la mirada de ella. Sakura estaba vacilando, lo sabía —¿Qué crees que no se?

—No soy débil. No me oirás rogarte nunca más por que te quedes. Odio que hayas regresado. Te odio.

Él sonrió de lado —Creo recordar que todo eso ya lo habías dicho. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces, Sakura? Tsunade no te envió.

—No, no lo hizo. Vine por voluntad propia.

Sasuke asintió, acercándose aún más a los barrotes de su celda, acercándose aún más a ella —¿Por qué?

No sé —confesó finalmente, desarmada por la proximidad del rostro de él al de ella. Aprovechando el momento de debilidad el Uchiha la tomó por las muñecas, como lo había hecho en otra ocasión, y la aferró contra la reja que los separaba. Sakura no se movió.

—No estás oponiendo resistencia —susurró, inclinando su rostro hacia delante. Ella volvió a permanecer en silencio, contemplándolo con el aliento atrapado en la garganta y el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra sus costillas.

Sin embargo, no prestó atención a las palabras del chico sino a la sensación del contacto de sus cuerpos —Estás muy frío —musitó, paralizada. Él sonrió. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello, la frialdad de su cuerpo era una consecuencia, bien lo sabía, de haber elegido morir por poder.

—Como si estuviera muerto —replicó el moreno inclinándose finalmente para rozar sus labios con los de ella. Quería demostrarle cuan frío su cuerpo era, cuan helada su boca estaba, cuan vacíos sus ojos y cuan ausente su alma. Quería mostrarle que ya no podía sentir nada, que ya no quedaba nada de él en el contenedor físico que era su cuerpo. Nada. Que él no era nada.

Se sorprendió entonces de no encontrar lo que esperaba, de no recibir lo que quería, creer que estaba muerto. Sakura no había rechazado su avance, como había querido, ni devolvía el beso con violencia sino que lo hacía con suavidad y de forma pausada y lenta. Provocando una extraña sensación en su interior, sensación que no reconocía como propia en un principio pero que finalmente lo desbordó.

Desconcertado la soltó, apartándose de ella —Vete.

Ella asintió, confundida igual que él, y se marchó haciendo caso a la orden de Sasuke, sabiendo que sería lo más coherente que podría hacer. Reviviendo una y otra vez el instante en su cabeza. _No_. Exclamó en su cabeza. Se había prometido no hacer una tontería, le había prometido a Ino no cometer una estupidez, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Había cometido, quizá, el mayor error. Y le aterraba saber que no se arrepentía y, que si pudiera, lo haría una vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Hasta consumirse. _Sasuke..._


	66. Impulso

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

66/70

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen si la nota de inicio de este capítulo es demasiado larga, intentaré que no lo sea tanto. En fin, quiero comentarles que **decidí subir los próximos capítulos restantes todos juntos** el día de mañana, y se los digo para que busquen la historia como "Complete". Decidí hacer esto porque creo que ya les pedí demasiada paciencia y a esta altura no quiero aburrirlos, que creo es lo que está pasando. Sepan que mi intención nunca fue esa, hice lo mejor posible y quise culminar con todas las historias paralelas para poder detenerme al final en el ShikaIno; después de todo, no soy escritora e hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Así que decidí subir los capítulos todos juntos porque, debo admitir, me desanimé un poco. Espero al menos que ustedes los disfruten. Sino, ya saben, pueden hacérmelo saber. El número de reviews no me importa, nunca me importó, sino el contenido como crítica constructiva. Les agradezco por su apoyo. **¡Gracias a todos!** Y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Pd: Después de esta historia, mañana mismo, estaré subiendo una nueva; un **KibaHina** llamado **"Imperfección"**. Se los comento para aquellos que les guste la pareja, tengan ganas de leerlo o simple curiosidad. Mi idea era hacer otro ShikaIno pero no pude, la idea de hacer un KibaHina me resultó refrescante, a pesar de que me gusta el NaruHina y el resultado fue esta historia. Quizá, después de esta siguiente historia, haga otro ShikaIno.

* * *

**Grietas**

LXVI

"Impulso"

Se incorporó lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido al daño en su abdomen. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar la punzada y apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo se puso de pie al lado de la cama, jadeando agitado por la falta de aire. Cuando recuperó el aliento se dirigió con cuidado al baño, trastabillando aquí y allá pero llegando finalmente hasta la puerta, la cual cerró tras de sí al entrar. Una vez dentro, se apoyó contra una pared frente al espejo y allí permaneció unos segundos. Meditando. Naruto acababa de abandonar la habitación y, afortunadamente para él, Hinata había permanecido dormida todo el tiempo que el rubio permaneció allí. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía. Sabía que Naruto se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y que esa culpa lo carcomía. Sabía también que deseaba hablar con Hinata, que la confesión de ella le había afectado. Y no tenía idea de cómo el rubio iría a reaccionar a ello. Kiba no había querido hablar del tema con él, por razones obvias.

—Idiota —se dijo a sí mismo, levantando la mirada y contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Con cuidado caminó hacia delante y tras abrir el grifo comenzó a lavar su rostro, queriendo despejarse. Una y otra vez el agua fría tocó su piel pero el intento resultó fútil. Estaba perdido. Shino le había advertido tiempo atrás que era insensato lo que hacía. Y en aquel entonces había pensado que su compañero de equipo no sabía nada y no estaba en posición de aconsejar sobre el tema. Aún así había intentado convencerse que lo que sucedía con él, a la tierna edad de 13 años, era un simple alboroto de hormonas. Una reacción natural y perfectamente normal a su edad, dadas las circunstancias. Y Hinata era la chica más cercana que conocía, la elección de ella para su encaprichamiento no seguía ninguna causa particular. Simplemente había sucedido por proximidad. Eso había intentado creer, durante tanto tiempo pero tras 5 años, a la edad de 18, debía admitir que esa teoría carecía de significado ya. No había forma que pudiera culpar a las hormonas de aquello que le sucedía. No tenía sentido.

—Muy idiota —se repitió golpeando su frente con su mano. No encontraba una palabra más adecuada para calificarse en su situación. Probablemente Shino estaría de acuerdo con él, y sería la primera vez que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. _Irónico_. Pensó y decidió abandonar el baño de una vez por todas.

Al salir la imagen de Hinata dormida en la cama de al lado atrajo su atención y sin siquiera notarlo caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella. Por unos minutos permaneció de pie al lado de su almohada, observándola con el entrecejo fruncido. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_. Se preguntó, sintiendo el agradable aroma a jazmín que se desprendía de ella y colaba por sus fosas nasales. Era la esencia de su cabello, largo y oscuro esparcido sobre la blanca almohada de la cama. Sus párpados permanecían cerrados y notó, por primera vez, cuan largas eran sus pestañas. Su piel pulcra y pálida contrastaba con la oscuridad de los mechones que caían sobre su frente y su respiración era pausada. Había algo en ella, algo en la forma en que olía, que no le permitía dejar de observarla. Y sin siquiera notarlo se había inclinado hacia delante para verla mejor, quedando su rostro próximo al de ella.

Hinata abrió débilmente los ojos —¡¿K-Kiba?! —exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer violentamente por la proximidad de su amigo.

El castaño inmediatamente se enderezó, avergonzado completamente por su descuido —¡Hinata!

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, notando el débil tinte rosado en el rostro de él —¿S-sucede algo...?

Kiba rascó su nuca nervioso —Eh... ¿Algo?

Hinata se incorporó con cuidado, haciendo una mueca de dolor aquí y allá, hasta apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Al verla Kiba se apresuró a ayudarla —G-gracias, Kiba.

—No deberías hacer demasiado esfuerzo —ella asintió débilmente.

Entonces sus inmensos ojos blancos se posaron en él, su mirada cargada de desconcierto e inocencia —Kiba ¿T-tengo algo en el rostro?

Él la miró confundido —No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella bajó la mirada, ruborizada —Es que... cuando desperté t-tu me estabas mirando y y-yo pensé que quizá tuviera algo en el rostro.

El calor ascendió a las mejillas de él y el aire pareció atorársele en la garganta. Como consecuencia un nudo se le formó en el estómago y, debido al nerviosismo, comenzó a sudar frío. A pesar de intentar disimularlo, Hinata lo notó.

—¿Estás bien, K-Kiba? ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos llamar a Sakura si no te sientes bien...

—¡No! —exclamó. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Sakura, o cualquier otra persona, supiera de su actual situación. De su error—. Estoy bien.

—Pero... —susurró ella, preocupada, extendiendo una mano para tocar la mejilla de él— no te ves bien.

Kiba se apartó inmediatamente —¡Estoy bien! —aseguró.

Aún así, Hinata no estuvo convencida —P-Puedes decírmelo s-si quieres.

El castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza, preguntándose si la Hyuuga sabría qué le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, aunque dudaba seriamente que lo supiera —No puedo —dijo entre dientes.

La joven bajó la mirada, entristecida. —Oh —susurró. Se preguntó si Kiba estaría molesto por ella, a pesar de haberle asegurado que no, se preguntó si por esa razón no confiaba en ella. Pues ese creía que era el caso. Después de todo, Kiba era del tipo de persona extrovertida que dice todo lo que cruza por su mente. Alguien abierto y sincero que no tiene miedo de decir sus opiniones, sin importar si estas ofenden a alguien o no.

—Oy. Hinata, no te lo tomes personal. De verdad —dijo rápidamente al ver su expresión dolida. No era su intención hacerla sentirse triste sino protegerla. Y estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto pero los ojos tristes de ella hacían que fuera aún más difícil mantener su decisión.

—Esta bien... Kiba —musitó.

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó al borde de la cama de ella, junto a la cual había permanecido de pie hasta el momento —Yo solo intento protegerte.

—Es porque soy débil ¿Verdad? Por eso tú y Shino siempre cuidan de mi.

Kiba la miró con el ceño fruncido, nuevamente molesto por la actitud de la chica. Honestamente ¿Cuándo entendería Hinata que esa no era la imagen que tenían ellos de ella? —¡No! Hinata deja de decir esas cosas, me pones de malhumor.

—L-lo siento.

—Tampoco tienes que disculparte todo el tiempo.

Ella asintió —Está bien.

La expresión del castaño se suavizó al ver la mirada apenada de ella. Odiaba cuando sus blancos ojos reflejaba tristeza, le recordaba a cuando eran más chicos. En aquel entonces Hinata siempre lucía triste. Poco después, durante una conversación con Kurenai, supo que se debía a que su padre la consideraba indigna y comprendió entonces que lo único que ella quería era reconocimiento. Dejar de ser débil, dejar de ser invisible a los ojos de los demás y convertirse en alguien —Yo se que no eres débil.

—¿N-no?

—No —sonrió ampliamente, como siempre sus largos colmillos asomaron debajo de su labio superior—. Pero no puedo decirte que me pasa.

—¿P-por qué? —Kiba dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ya te dije, solo intento protegerte —la joven Hyuuga frunció el entrecejo.

—¿P-protegerme? ¿De quien? —lo cuestionó inocentemente y Kiba sintió su estómago contraerse. _¿De quien?_, pensó amargamente y sintió toda fuerza abandonarlo por completo.

—De mi —y sin aguardar respuesta alguna de ella se inclinó para silenciarla con un feroz beso, presionando sus labios bruscamente contra los de la chica. Colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de ella presionó aún más, cerrando los ojos. Hasta que finalmente recobró la compostura y se apartó, soltándola rápidamente y poniéndose de pie.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron desmesuradamente. Una vez más había actuado por impulso —¡Lo siento! —se disculpó. Hinata lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios enrojecidos—. Lo siento, Hinata —la chica llevó lentamente sus dedos índice y medio a sus labios, sin decir nada—. ¡Fui un idiota! —exclamó Kiba golpeando su frente.

—K-Kiba...

Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado —¿Si?

—Yo...

—Lo se. Lo se —dijo rápidamente, interrumpiéndola. No quería oírlo de sus labios, no quería tener que hacer pasar por aquello a Hinata, no quería hacerle decírselo, él ya lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido—. Naruto. No tienes que decírmelo, es por él.

La muchacha bajó lentamente la mirada y juntando sus dedos índice frente a ella, como siempre solía hacer, asintió —Lo siento... —susurró, pequeñas lágrimas casi invisibles aparecieron al filo de sus ojos.

—¡No! —exclamó él al verla, había temido que Hinata se pusiera de esa forma y era justamente de esa situación que había querido protegerla durante todos esos años, pero sus impulsos le habían jugado una mala pasada—. Está bien, Hinata. Yo... lo sabía. No tienes que decirme nada. Ni disculparte —rascó su nuca—. Yo soy quien debería disculparse. No debí... ¿Estás enfadada? Quiero que me digas la verdad, no tienes que ser siempre amable conmigo.

Ella levantó la mirada para observarlo y una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —N-no. No estoy enfadada, Kiba.

El castaño devolvió la sonrisa —¿De verdad? —ella asintió—. No estás siendo demasiado amable como siempre ¿Verdad?

—No...

El Inuzuka asintió —Yo... prometo comportarme de ahora en más —bromeó, sonsacando una sonrisa a la joven—. Puedo vivir con solo esto. Y todo será como siempre.

—K-Kiba...

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. Lamento haberte incomodado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, murmurando un débil "No, está bien" en respuesta. Se sentía terrible haciéndole eso a él, pensando en todas las ocasiones que había hablado con el castaño sobre Naruto, todas las veces que él la había atrapado al desmayarse por el rubio. Las interminables veces que la protegió en misiones y entrenamientos. Él siempre se había preocupado por ella, y ahora Hinata se sentía una ingrata. Pero no podía corresponderle, no sería justo para él ni para ella. Simplemente no lo sentía. Realmente lo quería, Kiba era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero para lo que él deseaba no era suficiente. Lo que ella tenía para darle no era suficiente. Y el pensamiento le provocaba ganas de llorar porque desearía poder corresponderle. Sabía que si las cosas hubieran resultado diferente, Kiba sería probablemente la persona con quien desearía estar. Pero, desafortunadamente, todo había resultado diferente. Ella amaba a Naruto. Y sabía que era egoísta de su parte el aceptar la amistad de él, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente lo quería, y no podía perderlo. Simplemente no lo toleraría.

—Lamento todo esto, Kiba... —se disculpó nuevamente.

Él negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su propia cama y dejándose caer sobre ella —Ya te dije que no debes disculparte tanto —cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas y dio la espalda a la muchacha—. Todo está bien.

—Gra-gracias por todo, Kiba —susurró ella por último. Él movió la cabeza, asintiendo, y cubrió su rostro con la sábana preparándose para dormir. Sin embargo, el sueño no llegó y las palabras de ella se arraigaron finalmente en su cabeza. Cayó en la cuenta entonces de lo sucedido. Una indescriptible sensación lo invadió. No estaba seguro si era tristeza o qué era en realidad pero no quiso ahondar en el asunto. Las cosas estaban bien tal y como habían resultado, o no, pero esa era la mentira que quería creer. Que necesitaba creer para poder olvidar todo y seguir viviendo. Sabía que, eventualmente, todo estaría bien. Él estaría bien, Hinata también lo estaría así como el equipo 8. De eso sí estaba seguro.

-------- o --------

Observó el reloj de la pared antes de contemplar por última vez la habitación. El silencio la inundaba, iluminada únicamente por furtivos rayos de luna que se escabullían por la ventana. Sólo el tic tac de las manecillas rompían la silente atmósfera, manecillas que indicaban las 11:30 de la noche. _11:30_, pensó Sakura y abrumada, garabateó el número en un papel y volvió a depositarlo sobre la mesa de noche más próxima. Una vez más, volvió a observar la habitación. Tan calma, tan fría, con esa asfixiante aura de muerte inundándolo todo. Sintió enormes deseos de llorar pero se contuvo. Derramar lágrimas no cambiaría nada. La situación seguiría siendo la misma y la muerte seguiría colmando la habitación. Todo permanecería igual. El tiempo continuaría moviéndose y las agujas dejarían de marcar las 11:30. Marcarían pronto las 12. Medianoche. Y con ello el comienzo de un nuevo día. Un nuevo día lleno de noticias, pero en este particular caso, no necesariamente buenas.


	67. Tristeza

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

67/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y como prometí acá está el capítulo 67, seguido de los restantes: 68, 69 y finalmente 70. Espero les gusten. Y sepan que no hice esto solo por estar un poquito desanimada, quise hacerlo. Pensé que sería una buena forma de terminar una historia tan larga y también como un gesto de mi parte en agradecimiento a todos ustedes; por su paciencia y sinceridad, la cual agradezco mucho y la cual en ningún momento me desalentó. Me alegro que a algunos les haya gustado y entiendo que a otros no, y me agrada que me lo hayan hecho saber. Y ojalá puedan hacerme saber su opinión en los capítulos restantes. Intentaré mejorar aún más para la próxima. Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LXVII

"Tristeza"

Caminó distraída por las calles de la aldea sin destino fijo, no supo cuanto tiempo había estado errando en verdad. No importaba demasiado tampoco. Sólo deseaba despejar su cabeza y tomar algo de aire quizá. Sentía un abrumador cansancio, pero sabía que se debía a la falta de sueño por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia. Tampoco sentía su cuerpo como debiera, estaba entumecido. Insensibilizado. Aún a pesar de tantos años en el hospital no había aprendido a lidiar con la muerte de los pacientes. De sus pacientes. Suponía que era una especie de debilidad por parte suya, muchos otros shinobi parecían sobrellevar mejor los fracasos que ella. Quizá solo eran mejores disimulando, realmente no sabía. En todo caso el pensamiento no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, en todo caso la deprimía un poco más.

Así que continuó caminando, sin pensar realmente a donde se dirigía, no se fijaba en el camino que seguía tampoco, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo la llevara. Se dejaba arrastrar intentando no pensar más en lo sucedido. Quería olvidarse de todo por un instante. Olvidarse de su pena y su fracaso. Olvidarse que una vida se había escurrido entre sus manos. Quería simplemente no pensar, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Sabía que por más que lo intentara su mente continuaría repasando una y otra vez todo, intentando encontrar el error. Tsunade había dicho que no existía tal cosa. Que no había habido un error en lo sucedido y que simplemente era el curso de la naturaleza. Algunos vivían y otros morían. Esa era la vida. Pero las palabras de su sensei no la confortaban, la hacían sentirse aún peor. Por esa razón no había ido aquella mañana al hospital. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de volver allí. No quería ser la causa de otra muerte.

Levantando la mirada se sorprendió de ver donde estaba; la gran entrada a la prisión de Konoha. Negando lentamente con la cabeza, sonrió ante la ironía. Para alguien que quería alejarse del sufrimiento y los problemas resultaba irónico, y hasta quizá un poco retorcido, el que acudiera de todos los lugares allí. Podría haber acudido a Naruto pero no lo había hecho. Había acudido a la persona que más daño le había hecho en la vida. La persona que más odiaba y a la que más ligada estaba. Sasuke.

_Genial_. Pensó frustrada, caminando hacia donde se encontraban los guardias. Había intentado dar la vuelta y marcharse, ciertamente lo había intentado, pero encontró que su cuerpo no respondía. O, quizá, su voluntad no era tan fuerte como creía. Después de todo, él siempre había sido su punto débil. Su debilidad. Todos tenían una.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludó uno de los shinobi que vigilaban la entrada del lugar, obviamente acostumbrado a las visitas de ella—. ¿Tsunade te envió otra vez?

La pelirrosa decidió mentir —Si —no quería que supieran de su pequeño desliz, si es que aún podía llamarlo pequeño.

El hombre sonrió —Está bien, pero te aconsejaría que no demores demasiado —levantó la mirada al cielo—, parece que va a llover.

Sakura imitó al shinobi y levantó la mirada también, efectivamente el firmamento se encontraba cubierto por nubes negras. Oscuras y amenazantes —No lo haré —replicó e ingresó a la gran prisión.

Cuando comenzó a caminar notó que no prestaba atención alguna al camino, el recorrido a la celda de Sasuke parecía haberse grabado en un momento, en algún rincón recóndito de su memoria y su cuerpo parecía deslizarse solo a través de los corredores. Haciendo señas a los guardias que iba dejando atrás finalmente llegó. El último recoveco, el más siniestro y peligroso. Sus celdas llenas de criminales de rango S y traidores. Lo peor de la escoria que alguna vez hubiera amenazado a su hogar, a Konoha. Y Sasuke era el más peligroso de todos. Quizá ya no para la aldea pero si para ella misma. Él era una advertencia que debía alejarse, alguien que amenazaba con destruir su sanidad. Él era todo lo que Sakura había querido y odiaba, y aún quería. La debilidad que tanto odiaba de sí misma devolviéndole la mirada con ojos negros y desafiantes. El dolor del que había huido y al que ahora volvía. ¿Por qué?. No tenía la menor idea.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó la profunda voz desde el fondo de la celda, un leve tinte de curiosidad escapando sus labios. La pelirrosa se acercó a la única luz que iluminaba el lugar, mostrándose por completo.

—Sasuke —replicó ella en respuesta, alzando la mirada para contemplarlo. Él frunció en entrecejo.

Su tono de voz acusatorio —¿Por qué viniste aquí? —resultaba obvio que la mera presencia de ella lo turbaba.

—No lo sé.

—Tienes que irte —le ordenó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero. No se porque estoy aquí pero no quiero irme.

La expresión del moreno no se suavizó, permaneció seria, como siempre —Yo no te quiero aquí.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos —¿Por qué? No te molestaba la semana anterior, ni la otra. Te divertía hacerme enfadar y sentirme miserable. ¿Qué paso?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua —¡Tsk! Simplemente me aburrí. No eres tan divertida. Prefería hacer huir a las otras enfermeras que traían mi medicina.

La pelirrosa enarcó una ceja —Entonces por eso Tsunade no quiso enviar a nadie más.

Él sonrió divertido —¡Hmp! Era demasiado fácil, tú por el contrario sigues siendo tan terca como cuando éramos niños. Solo que ahora lo eres conmigo también. Antes no te molestabas en contradecirme.

Ante el comentario se sintió avergonzada —Antes no te molestabas en prestarme atención. Todo tenía que ver con tu propia venganza personal.

—Itachi está muerto —dijo hurañamente y supo inmediatamente que había tocado un punto sensible para él.

—Si ¿Y ahora qué?

—No se de qué hablas —replicó molesto.

—De ti. Sasuke.

—No hay nada que decir de mi —ella se mostró en desacuerdo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba herido, quebrado. La traición le había arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez había sido significativo para él. Lo había impulsado al odio y a la venganza. La verdad no había sido el consuelo que había esperado y todos aquellos años anhelando poder lo habían desgastado. Consumido desde adentro. Sasuke estaba roto, como un objeto viejo y vacío que carecía ya de uso. Como si su destino hubiera sido cumplido y no quedara nada más para él en aquel mundo. Sus ojos delataban que así lo pensaba él. Y sabía Sakura que estaba convencido de aquello. Pero ella sabía que dentro de sí mismo aún existía humanidad. Lo había sentido cuando la había besado, en el instante en que sus fríos labios tocaron los suyos pudo sentirlo. La confusión y el desconcierto. El caos que en su interior se había desatado, sólo por un beso. Un simple gesto meramente humano.

—Creo que aún siento lo mismo que te dije aquella vez cuando te marchaste —él la miró fijo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? —espetó con frialdad—. No eres para mí más que una molestia. Siempre lo fuiste.

La palabra provocó un leve escozor en su interior pero se rehusó a permitir que le afectara —Lo se. Pero eso mismo dijiste de Naruto y se que él te importa.

—Tú no me importas —masculló tomándola de los brazos y oprimiéndola contra la reja que los separaba, sus pies quedando a unos centímetros del suelo. Sakura no mostró miedo alguno. No vaciló. Simplemente inclinó su rostro y besó los labios de él, vertiendo en el gesto todas las palabras que no pudo decir. Todos los sentimientos contradictorios acumulados durante tantos años. Un beso agridulce, urgente, creado del más profundo odio y del más intenso sentimiento de amor. Sasuke, sucumbió a la tentación rápidamente, correspondiendo el gesto con la agresividad característica de él y un tinte de frialdad. Desesperado por prolongar el momento de humanidad y placer unos instantes más. Lentamente la fue bajando hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el suelo y una vez seguro de que Sakura no caería, la soltó.

Sus ojos negros fijos en las orbes esmeralda de ella —¿Qué demonios quieres de mi, Sakura? No queda nada en mí, yo ya morí una vez.

La joven negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a soltar los brazos de él por miedo a que se alejara de ella —No quiero nada de ti, Sasuke. Sólo te quiero a ti.

El moreno cerró los ojos por un instante —No creo que sepas lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo se mejor de lo que tú piensas —murmuró en respuesta. Sonriendo débil pero genuinamente después de tantos años. Él la observó desconcertado—. Ese día que tu me enseñaste qué era la soledad... ese día lo supe. El día que te marchaste lo supe. No quiero tener que volver a sentir aquello otra vez.

Él asintió, comprendiendo lo que Sakura intentaba decirle. Sobre la soledad. La misma soledad que había padecido toda su vida, la soledad con la que había aprendido a vivir días tras día en pos de su venganza. Y ahora que los culpables de su tragedia habían muerto quería hacerla desaparecer. No quería tener que seguir acostumbrado a ella, adormecido a ella. Quería paz, la paz interna que tanto había buscado y deseado, y, sin saber porque la había encontrado en ella. _Irónico_. Pensó una vez más. La paz siempre había estado al alcance de su mano, sólo que el tiempo nunca había sido el correcto. El momento nunca el exacto. Pero, quizá, ahora lo fuera. Quizá, solo quizá, Naruto hubiera estado en lo cierto –aunque parecía poco probable- y la verdadera paz estuviera con ellos. Con él y Sakura. En los lazos que tanto se había empeñado en destruir. Lazos que, con el paso del tiempo, comprobó eran inquebrantables. Aún a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos. Aún a pesar de los daños causados. Esos lazos permanecerían siempre allí.

—Sakura... Gracias.

-------- o --------

Volvió a alzar la vista al firmamento, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante las nubes negras. Una tormenta se avecinaba, pronto llovería, era un hecho claramente obvio, pero Ino no parecía tener intención alguna de detener el entrenamiento. Estaba empecinada en continuar hasta que ya no pudieran más. Frustrado, bajó la vista nuevamente contemplando a sus compañeros de equipo jadear delante de él. Sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en la joven rubia. Ino devolvió la mirada con dureza, aparentemente había descifrado las intenciones de él.

—Ni se te ocurra, Shikamaru. No quiero oírte quejar otra vez sobre que debemos parar.

Él ignoró el tono definitivo de ella e intentó nuevamente persuadirla —Ino, no seas problemática. Hemos entrenado desde las 8 de la mañana y sólo hemos parado para almorzar.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu punto? —el moreno la observó con incredulidad.

—Que son las 7 de la tarde. ¿No te parece suficiente? —aún se preguntaba porque había accedido a aquello. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de recordar que Ino había vuelto a usar la memoria de Asuma en su contra, para persuadirlo. Y cada vez que lo hacía funcionaba. Aunque no podía dejar de admitir que su compañera tenía razón, su sensei si hubiera deseado que entrenaran. Aún recordaba el infierno que había tenido que sobrevivir cuando se enteraron que fue el único en pasar las preliminares del examen chuunin. Asuma no lo había dejado en paz en aquel entonces y no quería que la memoria de él lo hiciera ahora, pero no encontraba sentido en sobre exigirse. La moderación era una virtud de la que Ino carecía, obviamente.

—No podemos detenernos, mañana es el examen —exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Chouji la observó agotado.

—Ino... por favor. Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —espetó en respuesta a la suplica de su compañero. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Dios... eres realmente terca —masculló.

—Si no lo fuera ustedes dos no harían nada, holgazanearían y comerían todo el día.

—Eso no es cierto, mujer. Tú simplemente no sabes cuando parar.

—Tú siempre quieres parar —Chouji los observó discutir en silencio, incómodo. La tensión entre ambos pendía en el aire de forma amenazadora, asfixiante, tanto que parecía poder respirar la adusta atmósfera en la que ambos se encontraban, sumidos en su propia disputa, ajenos completamente a su presencia.

—Eso no es verdad, Ino. Lo sabes. Estás siendo problemática otra vez.

La joven rubia golpeó el pie contra el suelo, irritada —Es todo lo que haces, llamarme problemática.

—Pues... lo eres. Chouji y yo estamos cansados, y aunque no quieras admitirlo tú también. Los combates son mañana y si no descansamos estaremos exhaustos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ino desvió la mirada, ofendida por la insinuación de él. Ella era la responsable del grupo, Asuma lo había dicho en su lecho de muerte, le había encargado asegurarse de que ellos dos entrenaran y continuaran fortaleciéndose. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente hacerle caso? —¡No!

La expresión del Nara se suavizó —Entonces debemos parar ahora, antes de que empiece a llover.

—Pero... ¡Oh! ¡Bien! ¿Saben qué? ¡Olvídenlo! —ambos la observaron desconcertados intentando descifrar que intentaba decirles. Cuando Ino se sentía acorralada y derrotada solía desvariar de aquella forma—. Pero tendrán que acompañarme al hospital, ambos.

Chouji habló, temeroso de la furia desatada de la chica y la reacción que sus próximas palabras evocarían en ella —Eh... yo fui hoy antes de venir al terreno de entrenamiento. A la mañana temprano.

Sin embargo, ella no gritó hasta que su garganta ardiera, no continuó desvariando ni buscó excusa alguna para arrastrarlo con ella, sino que asintió y posó inmediatamente su vista en Shikamaru —¡Tú sí vienes conmigo!

El chico frunció el ceño, sabía que Ino estaba enfuriada y el detonante de su furia había sido él por lo que no encontraba sentido en acompañarla, probablemente ella le gritara en el camino o se rehusara a hablarle, en todo caso su compañía sería innecesaria. Aún así era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que no debía negarse. Ino se aseguraría, de todas formas, que no lo hiciera.

Dejó caer la cabeza rendido —¡Bah! Bien. Vamos —ella asintió y los dos se despidieron de Chouji. Una vez que el muchacho se marchó, ambos se encaminaron hacia el hospital en silencio. Silencio que Ino no podía tolerar por lo que decidió iniciar una conversación trivial con su compañero de equipo.

—¿Crees que haya ido a Ichiraku? —él la miró de reojo.

—Probablemente —replicó a secas. Ella asintió.

—¿Y crees que sea serio? —el moreno volvió a observarla por el rabillo del ojo sin alterar su expresión de indiferencia.

—Nunca vi a Chouji mostrar interés en nadie más así que supongo que sí.

—Oh —prorrumpió ella pensativa. Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

—Pareces sorprendida —murmuró. La rubia asintió.

—Lo estoy.

Él colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto despreocupado, aún sin apartar los ojos de la joven a su lado —¿De verdad? Yo no tanto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, concentrándose en él. Shikamaru desvió la mirada, involuntariamente, en la dirección opuesta.

—Bueno... creo que Chouji había estado interesado en ella desde hacía un tiempo ya. Supongo que era de esperarse.

Emocionada, exclamó —¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y contempló el frente del hospital que comenzaba a aparecer frente a ellos —Mmm. Por algunas pistas y pequeños detalles. Nada en particular.

La joven asintió, sintiendo una pequeña gota fría caer contra su mejilla, extendió entonces su mano con la palma hacia arriba para capturar otra entre sus dedos —Empezó a llover —murmuró. Por suerte ambos se encontraban ingresando al gran edificio blanco al que se habían dirigido en un principio. Shikamaru asintió, contemplando con serenidad los corredores del lugar.

Como sucedía habitualmente el lugar estaba atestado de personas, de enfermeras y ninjas médicos que iban y venían con urgente prisa de una sala a la otra. Las camas de los cuartos de puertas abiertas que pasaban estaban colmados de pacientes. La mayoría de ellos eran ninjas heridos, con diferentes niveles de gravedad, recuperándose de las heridas producidas en batallas y misiones.

La voz de Ino lo sacó de su estado de distracción —Aquí es —murmuró alegremente, tomando el picaporte entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió desde adentro antes de que pudiera abrirla ella. Sakura apareció delante de ambos—. ¡Frente de marquesina!

La pelirrosa reconoció a ambos —Ino, Shikamaru —el último percibió algo extraño en la actitud de ella pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

Ino sonrió —¿Cómo está Etsuko?

Sakura palideció —Ino... —los ojos de Shikamaru se posaron rápidamente en Ino, observando su silueta de su compañera oír atentamente las palabras de Sakura. Todo vestigio de la sonrisa anterior había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué, frente de marquesina?! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes colmándose de tristeza —Lo siento, Ino. Ella murió anoche.

El delicado rostro de la joven rubia se contorsionó en uno de confusión para luego transformarse en uno de incredulidad —No puede ser. La vi ayer y estaba perfectamente bien.

—Estaba muriendo, no había nada que Tsunade pudiera hacer por ella.

—¡¡No!! —gritó—. ¡No!. Nosotros la trajimos a Konoha para salvarla.

—Lo lamento —susurró Sakura. Ino bajó la cabeza un instante, comprendiendo el significado de las palabras de ella. Repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que sus manos se cerraron involuntariamente en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La impotencia inundándola por completo. No podía soportarlo, dio media vuelta y corrió. Se alejó como pudo. Lejos de allí, lejos de Sakura, lejos de Shikamaru, lejos de todo.

El moreno dio media vuelta para seguirla pero la pelirrosa lo detuvo, su expresión reflejando cansancio y tristeza —Ten —susurró extendiendo la mano al chico. Él tomó lo que Sakura le entregaba y se marchó tras la rubia. Preocupado más por el impacto de la noticia en su compañera y amiga que por lo demás. La lluvia, que ahora caía sin piedad alguna, dificultaba su campo de visión. Sin mencionar que ya había anochecido. _Ino ¿Dónde demonios estás?_.


	68. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

68/70

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? He aquí el capítulo 68, espero que les guste y, si pueden, me gustaría que me hicieran saber su opinión. En todo caso, ¡gracias a todos! Gracias por leer mi humilde historia y dejarme sus comentarios. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LXVIII

"Un nuevo comienzo"

No supo adonde iba ni donde se encontraba, su visibilidad era prácticamente nula pero eso poco le importaba. Nada importaba ya realmente. Ni la lluvia fría que caía sobre su cuerpo, ni el viento que cruelmente arrancaba escalofríos de su delgada figura. Nada. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar completamente entumecida, con las piernas adoloridas y los pulmones enardecidos por la falta del aire. No quería detenerse, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de romper en llanto y se rehusaba a hacerlo. Ella no lloraba. Nunca. Había decidido mucho tiempo atrás, tras la muerte de Asuma, dejar de hacerlo. Si quería ser realmente fuerte y tomada en serio debería abandonar las lágrimas, claros signos de debilidad, y mostrarse siempre inquebrantable, perfecta. Y por varios años lo había logrado pero ahora todo parecía querer desmoronarse. La fachada que tanto se había esforzado en construir y mantener se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no sabía que hacer. No estaba acostumbrada ya a ser vulnerable. En su mundo no había tiempo ni ocasión para serlo. Y la sensación de sentirse débil no le agradaba. En todo caso le provocaba náuseas, rechazo. No quería volver a ser esa niña de 13 años que todos dejaban atrás en misiones. No quería volver a compararse con Sakura y ver que su amiga una vez más la sobrepasaba. No quería ser débil, el eslabón débil de su equipo. No quería ser subestimada, no quería tener que volver al pasado que tanto había luchado por erradicar. Simplemente se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Una voz la llamó a unos metros de distancia, cuando la silueta se acercó entre la lluvia pudo ver que se trataba de Shikamaru, jadeando y empapado, y unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir. _¡No!_. Se dijo mordiendo su labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza para no llorar, sintiendo el sabor metálico de una gota de sangre rodar por la punta de su lengua. _No_. Se repitió. No lloraría ante él. Nadie la vería en su estado de fragilidad, aún si la fachada que tanto había construido se cayera por completo ella seguiría fingiendo que estaba todo bien. A los ojos del mundo ella estaría siempre bien. _Siempre_.

Él dio un paso hacia ella —Ino...

Y ella retrocedió, sintiendo la amenaza inminente del llanto en su azul mirada —¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno suavizó su expresión —¿Qué crees, mujer problemática?

—Déjame en paz, Shikamaru —exclamó sintiendo su voz quebrar débilmente al pronunciar el nombre de él.

—¡Tsk! No seas problemática.

—¡No lo soy! Déjame en paz —el chico negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa, Ino. No fue culpa de nadie.

—¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! ¡¡Pudimos haber hecho más!! —gritó por encima de la lluvia—. ¡Debimos haber hecho más! —él dio un paso hacia ella y rodeó su pequeña figura con sus brazos. Ino intentó por todos los medios apartarse de él, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron demasiado débiles como para lograr alejarlo de ella—. Si no nos hubiéramos detenido tanto. Si no hubiéramos perdido tanto el tiempo... quizá —sollozó. Shikamaru la aferró aún con más fuerzas, sintiéndola poco a poco rendirse y ceder en sus esfuerzos de liberarse de él. Un lamento aún más sonoro que el anterior escapó de los labios de ella y avergonzada enterró su rostro en pecho de él, no queriendo que la viera de esa forma. Era demasiado orgullosa para permitirlo pero ahora que había empezado a llorar no podía detenerlo. Era como un dique agrietado que poco a poco iba cediendo hasta romperse por completo, entonces el río se desbordaba por completo y ya no podía contenerse. Así se sentía en aquellos momentos ella.

—N-no quiero ir a mi casa —murmuró débilmente al cabo de unos minutos, su voz sofocada contra el pecho de él.

El moreno asintió, sintiendo el cuerpo helado por permanecer tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia —Está bien. Estamos cerca de mi casa.

La joven asintió, aún sin levantar la mirada, y ambos comenzaron a caminar con lentitud hasta el apartamento de él, el cual afortunadamente quedaba a tan solo 2 cuadras de donde se encontraban. Una vez allí el moreno sacó, como pudo, sin apartarla a ella, las llaves e ingresó al edificio y luego al pequeño lugar en que él residía. Cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras de sí y depositándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ino, en ningún momento, se apartó de él o lo miró a los ojos. Simplemente continuó sollozando, intentando disimular los lamentos y ocultar las lágrimas, en vano.

Con cuidado apoyó su espalda contra la pared y la recostó a ella contra su cuerpo, Ino se tensó ante el repentino cambio de ambiente pero no dijo nada. En contraposición con la tormenta que se arremolinaba afuera el silencio reinaba allí adentro pero concluyó que estaba bien. Que era un cambio agradable; la sensación de calor que se desprendía de él lo era así como el efecto relajante que su respiración acompasada tenía sobre ella. Por lo que no se quejó ni apartó su cuerpo del de él. Simplemente permaneció allí, inmóvil, temiendo que el moreno desapareciera si hacía un movimiento brusco.

Shikamaru apoyó su mentón en la coronilla de la rubia —No fue tu culpa.

—Podría haber hecho más... podría-

—No. Ella ya estaba muriendo, Ino. Todos morimos tarde o temprano.

—No quiero ser débil —masculló aún contra le pecho de él.

—¿Quién dijo que lo eres?

—Tengo miedo a morir —él respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

—Porque tienes algo que perder, no porque eres débil.

—No quiero hacer el examen mañana —se quejó, logrando controlar poco a poco finalmente el llanto. Se sentía una tonta por haber llorado de esa forma, más aún enfrente de él. No había tenido intenciones de hacerlo, había intentado huir de todo, pero no había podido. Así como no había podido tampoco huir de él. Shikamaru siempre había estado allí para ella, siempre presente aunque no lo viera, y se odiaba por haberlo tratado en la forma en que lo había hecho los días pasados y por haberse dado cuenta de ello tan tarde. Por haber tardado tanto en comprender que él era lo que había estado buscando, y temiendo al mismo tiempo encontrar, durante tantos años.

—Si quieres hacerlo, sólo estás siendo problemática —bromeó—. Tú nos metiste en esto y ahora lo terminarás. La Ino que conozco no renuncia nunca.

—Yo... —balbuceó, sus ojos azules cerrándose suavemente por el cansancio. Él la observó en silencio perder el conocimiento. Sosteniéndola de pie aún contra su cuerpo, sonrió, si bien débilmente, por unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada y contemplarla. Bostezando.

—Shhh. Puedes discutir conmigo mañana.

-------- o --------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces intentando adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba, la única luz que iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto era un débil rayo anaranjado proveniente de la ventana, del exterior, por lo que supuso que estaría amaneciendo. Notó entonces que no se encontraba en su cuarto, que aquella no era su cama, y alarmada intentó incorporarse pero los brazos de alguien enroscados desde atrás en su cintura la hicieron detenerse, su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Qué? —intentó apartarse nuevamente pero el agarre sobre ella se hizo más firme.

—Oy, mujer. Quédate quieta. Siempre que duermo contigo me pateas —se quejó la voz de alguien a sus espaldas. Reconoció al instante de quien se trataba, sin embargo la voz de Shikamaru no logró un efecto tranquilizador en ella sino que provocó el efecto contrario, haciendo que se tensara aún más. Al parecer el moreno notó esto pues soltó suavemente el cuerpo de ella y se incorporó lentamente para intentar observarla por encima del hombro. Ino continuó dándole la espalda, intentando fingir estar dormida—. Se que estás despierta, Ino.

Ella no contestó, simplemente permaneció inmóvil enterrando su rostro en la almohada, sintiendo el familiar aroma a tierra húmeda y pino que se desprendía de ella. Reconociéndolo a él en la esencia y aunque, nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, debía admitir que el aroma le agradaba. La sensación de frescura que se desprendía, el aire a despreocupación en el ambiente, todo. Todo le parecía simplemente ideal. A excepción de colosal dolor penetrante que sentía en cabeza y la sensación de haber dormido por demasiado tiempo. Como si hubiera permanecido en un letargo eterno y estaba segura que por ello, y por haber llorado desconsoladamente después de tantos años, sus ojos estarían enrojecidos e hinchados. Era ese quizá el peor defecto que tenía y, por mucho tiempo, se había asegurado que no volviera a pasar. Se había propuesto que nadie viera el monstruo en el que se convertía cuando lloraba. La desfiguración de su rostro por los párpados abultados y los rastros de sal. La fealdad que aparecía en ella. Fealdad que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar.

—Ino, mírame —la joven muchacha negó con la cabeza—. No seas terca.

—¿Qué sucedió? —murmuró sofocando su voz contra la almohada.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —avergonzada asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?. Había llorado desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña por más de dos horas.

—¿Después?

Él sonrió débilmente, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza contra la almohada y observando la espalda de la chica que estaba contra él —Te quedaste dormida.

La muchacha asintió, notando entonces que sólo vestía sobre su delgado cuerpo una remera, obviamente masculina, que cubría hasta sus muslos. Alterada, se dio vuelta para enfrentar al moreno —¿Qué- —miró hacia abajo, señalando su vestimenta— sucedió?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, observándola intensamente a los ojos —¿Qué crees? —las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de escarlata—. Estabas empapada.

—¡¡Y tú...!!

Él asintió —Tuve que cambiarte de ropas —la expresión de ella se tornó una de completo bochorno, Shikamaru lo notó—. No te preocupes, no miré... mucho —bromeó. La respuesta de Ino fue un golpe violento contra la cabeza de él, cubriéndose inmediatamente luego el rostro con ambas manos.

El moreno pasó la mano por su sien adolorida —¡Ouch!. Sólo bromeaba, Ino.

Ella se rehusó a apartar sus manos de su sonrojado rostro, intentando ocultar la vergüenza y recobrar, quizá, algo de dignidad —¡Te lo merecías!

El Nara asintió, sonriendo divertido —Está bien. Está bien. Eso probablemente me lo merecía pero ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que Ino Yamanaka —dijo su nombre, en tono burlón, como si se tratara de alguien importante y renombrado— se sonrojaría por mi.

Ino bufó, descontenta por su tono de voz ufano —No te acostumbres Nara.

Él se encogió de hombros, rodeando nuevamente la cintura de ella con ambos brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí como lo había hecho antes, sólo que esta vez ambos estaban de frente, sus rostros quedando a centímetros de distancia. Ino, incómoda por la nueva sensación de intimidad entre ellos, intentó apartarse pero él la sujetó con fuerza, rehusándose a dejarla ir —Quédate quieta —susurró el chico, contemplándola.

Ella intentó bromear para liberar algo de tensión —Debo verme horrible —por un instante Shikamaru no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a recorrer el rostro de la chica con detenimiento. Su mirada caoba oscilando entre los ojos inflamados de ella y cabello su alborotado. Ino, inquieta añadió —Debo estar hecha un desastre.

Pero la expresión de él daba entender que no estaba de acuerdo —Siento diferir.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la respuesta de él pero él no se inmutó. No esperaba que lo comprendiera, el concepto de belleza al que se aferraba Ino no era el mismo que él sostenía. Ella creía que un cabello arreglado, unas pestañas largas, una piel pulida y una sonrisa perfecta eran sinónimo de belleza. Shikamaru, por otra parte, no creía que esa fuera la definición correcta sino otra completamente distinta. Y verla allí con él, completamente despojada de toda máscara o fachada, sin una pizca de maquillaje en su delicado rostro y el cabello dorado alborotado sobre la almohada, le producía la sensación de estar tocando algo tan abstracto como la belleza. Una sensación sin duda inconciliable e irrepetible. Algo que el maquillaje y un poco de crema nunca podrían lograr. Mostrarle a Ino tal como era, como él solía verla constantemente. Día a día. Desde hacía un tiempo ya.

—Me gustas más así.

El calor volvió a ascender a las mejillas de ella provocando un débil rubor en su tersa piel nívea —Shikamaru... Yo no...

El Nara suspiró, aún sin soltarla —¿Qué? ¿No puedes hacer esto? Supuse que lo dirías. Eres demasiado problemática para pensar que las cosas serían fáciles.

—No quiero depender de nadie.

—¿Es eso? ¡Bah! Dame algo de crédito, Ino. ¿Quieres?. Me conoces más que eso.

—Aún así podríamos arruinarlo todo, nuestro trabajo en equipo...

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza aún con ambas manos en la cintura de ella —¿Ves? Estás haciendo lo mismo de siempre, Ino. Son solo excusas.

—¡¡No lo son!!

—Si lo son. Eres tan problemática que cuando tienes miedo de fallar en algo pones excusas pobres para no intentarlo —la joven rubia cerró los ojos por un instante. ¿Cuándo había logrado Shikamaru ver a través de ella de esa forma?.

—¿Y tú que me dices? —replicó molesta—. Al primer inconveniente que algo supone te rindes. Te apartas. Como esta semana, simplemente te hiciste a un lado.

—No lo hice —murmuró en respuesta, contemplando la profunda mirada azul de ella—. Simplemente asumí que necesitarías algo de tiempo.

—¡Pues! —comenzó a exclamar pero se detuvo. Shikamaru se adelantó a las siguientes palabras de ella.

—¿Qué?

La rubia negó con la cabeza —No lo sé.

Él asintió e inclinando su cabeza suavemente hacia delante la besó, con delicadeza y cierta pereza, saboreando los labios de la chica con particular lentitud, como queriendo prolongar el momento unos instantes más. Sonrió contra los labios de ella cuando la sintió corresponder el gesto gustosa.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera conjurar la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarse de la joven —Escucha —Ino abrió los ojos y contempló las orbes chocolate de él—. Honestamente no sé que demonios estoy haciendo. Tú sabes que soy callado y no me agrada hablar... pero... no lo sé. Aunque tenga dudas no me importa. Y aunque crea que somos completamente opuestos e incompatibles, y tú demasiado problemática para mi, quiero ver que pasa igual.

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

Él asintió, incómodo por el repentino momento de vulnerabilidad por parte suya —Eso creo. Llámalo relación o como tú quieras...

La joven dejó escapar una carcajada, inclinándose y besándolo por un breve instante —¿Y se supone que eso es romántico?

—Déjame en paz —farfullo, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de ella, rozando con suavidad sus labios contra el cuello de la joven. Ino sonrió, cerrando los ojos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él, que en aquel instante se encontraba suelto de su habitual recogido. Entonces recordó el porque se encontraba allí y un nudo se formó en su estómago. Shikamaru lo percibió la tensión del cuerpo de ella y se detuvo —¿Qué sucede?

La magia del instante había muerto, pronto tendrían que volver al mundo real y aún no sabía si podía soportarlo —Tenemos que levantarnos. Llegaremos tarde al examen y...

—Llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes. Podremos inclusive si quieres pasar por tu casa para que te cambies y busques tus cosas.

—¿Y tú me acompañarás? —él asintió.

—Ajá. Siempre que pueda esperarte afuera de tu casa —la joven rió ante la expresión de el moreno.

—¿Tienes miedo de mi padre?

—Un poco —confesó—. Tienes que admitir que es atemorizante.

—Nunca antes te molestó eso.

—Nunca antes estuve en este dilema —ella sonrió, apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo e incorporándose para salir de la cama. Él permaneció unos segundos más antes de seguirla. Entonces recordó lo que Sakura le había entregado la noche anterior. Buscó en el cajón al lado de su cama, una pequeña nota de papel —¡Ino!

La rubia lo miró con curiosidad —¿Qué es eso?

—Algo que Sakura me dio para ti —la joven caminó hasta él y se lo arrebató con las manos, pasando su mirada por las letras débilmente garabateadas. Era una carta, notó al instante, de Etsuko, en la cual agradecía a la rubia en particular, y a todos ellos en general por permitirle conocer la amistad antes de morir. Decía también que los últimos días de su vida habían sido muy felices y que deseaba ser enterrada en Konoha, cerca de todos. Al final decía, con una letra distinta que Ino reconoció como la de Sakura, que una ceremonia breve sería realizada en su memoria antes del comienzo de los combates. Aún invadida por la tristeza repentina, Ino sonrió.

Shikamaru caminó hasta quedar al lado de ella —¿Es algo bueno? —preguntó.

La rubia sonrió, radiante. Finalmente sentía que había logrado algo, que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano y se alegraba por ello. Porque significaba que todo tenía un sentido, un sentido que la llenaba de renovadas esperanzas. Quizá aquello, un nuevo comienzo, no fuera tan malo como pensaba. Y quizá, sólo quizá, pudiera comenzar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva —Es muy bueno.


	69. Exequias

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

67/70

Penúltimo capítulo. Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien; y espero que disfruten este capítulo, previo al final. Como siempre, gracias por todo. Realmente les estoy eternamente agradecida. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Grietas**

LXIX

"Exequias"

No habían discutido el actual estatus de su relación y todo lo que ella implicaba pero estaba seguro de saber que Ino pertenecía a él y sólo a él. Bueno, quizá pertenencia no era una palabra con la que Ino estaría de acuerdo, pero el punto estaba aclarado. Siempre y cuando no dijera la palabra en voz alta, frente a ella, todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, la cuestión de la discreción no estaba tan esclarecida como el punto anterior. No sabía si tenía permitido decirle a Chouji sobre lo sucedido. No obstante suponía, casi acertadamente, que Ino no querría decirle nada a nadie por el momento, al menos hasta que ella misma se adaptara a la idea del asunto. Aunque, honestamente hablando, ni él mismo lograba adaptarse a la idea, tomaría algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera actuar con completa naturalidad frente a la situación pero creía que valía la pena intentarlo, aún si nunca lograra adaptarse a la idea por completo, lo cual era lo más probable. Con Ino nunca se podía saber que sucedería, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué demonios había elegido, por cuenta propia, involucrarse con alguien tan problemático? La respuesta la sabía: No tenía idea. No parecía haber razón lógica para ello pero podría soportarlo. Sobreviviría.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó por tercera vez la rubia caminando a su lado, llevaba el uniforme que había vestido la noche anterior y ambos caminaban hacia su casa para que la rubia pudiera cambiarse de ropas.

—Nada, realmente —murmuró con expresión aburrida—. Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —él puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de haber cambiado su relación Ino seguía siendo la misma. Insistente y asfixiante hasta el cansancio. Y la pregunta volvía a asaltar su mente, siempre aparejada con la misma respuesta.

—Solo cosas.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Aparentemente su respuesta no había satisfecho su curiosidad —¡Bien! ¡Cómo quieras! —un tinte de malicia atravesó sus ojos pero rápidamente desapareció—. Me esperarás adentro de mi casa, no afuera.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo —replicó la rubia—. ¿Qué te preocupa? De todas formas mis padres no saben que estamos... —vaciló un instante antes de decir la palabra, sabía el moreno que ella aún se contenía en su presencia— ...juntos.

—¿Lo estamos? —bromeó él, intentando aligerar el ánimo de ella, ganándose un golpe de la chica en respuesta—. Bien, bien... ¡Dios! Eres realmente problemática.

Ella asintió, orgullosa de serlo. Se detuvo de repente y señaló hacia el frente —Llegamos.

El chico miró con el ceño fruncido la casa de ella —¿Tengo qué-

—¡Si! Ahora camina —ordenó. Él bajó la cabeza y rendido asintió. No tenía sentido discutir con ella de todas formas. Al fin y al cabo la joven rubia tenía razón, no suponía riesgo alguno para él siempre que Inoichi ignorara la realidad. Lo cual resultaba en su opinión una bendición.

—Bien...

Ino sonrió —Vamos.

Y así ambos atravesaron la puerta lado a lado, al oírla entrar la cabeza de su madre asomó desde la cocina e inmediatamente apareció en el vestíbulo, observando con expresión indescifrable a su hija. La joven rubia sonrió avergonzada. Sabía que debería haber avisado que no volvería a su casa la noche anterior pero con lo sucedido el detalle se le había pasado por alto. Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y ahora temía estar en problemas.

—Hola, mamá —exclamó finalmente sosteniendo la sonrisa. La expresión de la mujer rubia frente a ellos se suavizó al ver a Shikamaru con ella.

—Hola Shikamaru —dijo rápidamente limpiando sus manos en el delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura. El moreno hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, replicando "Buenos días" antes que la mujer se volviera nuevamente a su hija con el ceño fruncido—. Ino, tu padre está como loco.

La joven rió nerviosamente —No es novedad alguna, mamá.

—Lo sé pero debiste haber avisado que no vendrías —su tono no reflejaba enfado alguno, sino advertencia y complicidad.

Ino asintió —Tienes razón. ¿Está aquí? —susurró.

La voz familiar de un hombre desde la cocina atrajo la atención de los tres —¿Quién era? ¿Es Ino? —unos segundos después apareció en el vestíbulo, junto a su esposa—. Ino —su tono de voz firme.

—Papá —replicó la chica bromeando, intentando hacer que su padre olvidara su enfado. Honestamente ¿hasta cuando la sermonearía? ¡Ya tenía 18 años!. Era absurdo, simplemente absurdo que continuara considerándola como una pequeña niña, más aún teniendo en cuenta que ella era una shinobi, y que el mundo violento en que vivían había arrebatado la infancia de todos ellos tiempo atrás.

Inoichi notó entonces la presencia del segundo hombre en la habitación —¡Oh! Hola Shikamaru. ¿Tu padre?

El moreno se encogió de hombros —Está bien. Seguramente en mi casa sobreviviendo a mi problemática madre —imprevistamente, una débil sonrisa agració sus labios tras oír sus propias palabras. Tantos años de preguntar a su padre el porque se había enredado con alguien tan problemático como su madre y de obtener siempre la misma respuesta finalmente tenían sentido. Finalmente lo comprendía. Bueno, no realmente, desconocía la causa, el porque sucedía de esa forma, pero al menos comprendía a que se había estado refiriendo todo el tiempo. Quizá con la edad viniera la respuesta.

—Curioso. Tu padre dice siempre lo mismo —dijo tras unos segundos el hombre rubio, que tanto recordaba a la muchacha que tenía a su lado, con una sonrisa distendida. Ino, al ver a ambos interactuar sonrió, tomando discretamente la mano de Shikamaru en silencio. Con malicia.

El cuerpo de él, con el súbito e inesperado contacto, se tensó pero el desconcierto y la incomodidad de la situación no le permitió reaccionar adecuadamente. Eso era, apartando su mano de la de ella. La calidez y suavidad de su piel pálida piel en contraste con sus manos ásperas y frías no se lo permitieron, la sensación que el mero roce provocaba en él era sofocante. Como si el inocente contacto enviara fuego por sus venas, encendiendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, su rostro ardió en vergüenza.

Ino, a su lado, rió. Observando la expresión de sorpresa del Nara, quien permanecía envarado y rígido, así como la de sus propios padres que veían al moreno con los ojos desorbitados —Bueno —dijo finalmente soltándolo, aún con la malicia en la superficie de su mirada azul—. Voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí —y sin decir más, se marchó a su habitación, dejando a Shikamaru en una situación bastante comprometedora para con los padres de ella. Aún ausente podía él imaginarla riendo socarronamente.

La expresión de la madre de Ino finalmente se torció en una de alegría y entendimiento —Entonces... —dijo, mirándolo intensamente. Él, sin poder evitarlo, bajó la mirada al suelo, contemplando sus pies dibujar círculos en el suelo como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. _Endemoniada mujer problemática_. Pensó, sintiendo la tensión en el aire y la mirada de ambos adultos sobre él. Sobre todo la de Inoichi, que no había cambiado en absoluto y seguía contemplándolo como si no pudiera creerlo. Honestamente, ni él mismo podía creerlo pero la mirada comenzaba a incomodarlo aún más, si es que aquello era remotamente posible, y desearía que dejara ya de observarlo de esa forma.

La mujer rubia volvió a hablar, dando una discreta ojeada de reojo a su marido que parecía haber perdido toda conexión con la realidad inmediata —Entonces...

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más apareció Ino, vestida ahora de negro, rápidamente evitando la bochornosa conversación a la que obviamente sería arrastrado Shikamaru, tomándolo de la mano nuevamente y dando un pequeño apretón tranquilizador antes de despedirse de ambos padres y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la salida, riendo. Antes de salir oyeron a la mujer gritar: "Cuídala bien, Shikamaru" e inmediatamente cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Aún entonces Ino se tronchaba en sonoras carcajadas de burla. Shikamaru, por el contrario, parecía fastidiado.

—¡¡Debiste ver tu expresión!!

Él bufó, cruzándose de brazos —No es gracioso. Eso fue demasiado problemático.

Ella continuó aferrándose el estómago en un intento de contener la risa desaforada que subía por su garganta—Yo creo que sí fue gracioso.

—Tu padre me matará la próxima vez que me vea... —murmuró rendido— sin mencionar que le dirá a mi padre, que no me dejará de fastidiar por semanas, quien le dirá a mi madre, que me sermoneará hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ino finalmente contuvo la risa, aunque alguna que otra carcajada lograba su camino hacia sus labios —No seas quejumbroso. ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Él rascó su nuca, incómodo por el giro repentino que la conversación había tomado. Lo cierto era que odiaba hablar de lo que quería y dejaba de querer, pero más aún odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos —Pensé que tú no querrías que nadie lo supiera.

Ella asintió, sonriendo —Eso pensé yo también pero resulta que lo pensé y decidí que no.

Shikamaru parpadeó un par de veces. A su alrededor las calles permanecían desiertas —¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

—Ahora estoy segura, eso es todo —la expresión inquieta de él se suavizó.

Sin atreverse a tocarla y contemplando los alrededores, murmuró —¿Puedo besarte?

Ino rompió en carcajadas una vez más —¿Debes pedir permiso para hacerlo?

Avergonzado, él desvió la mirada. Ino ciertamente tenía la facultad de humillarlo repetidamente. Definitivamente odiaba esa capacidad de ella, de eso estaba seguro —N-no.

La rubia tomó descaradamente el rostro de él, se colocó en puntas de pie, y plantó un firme beso en sus labios, sonriendo contra la boca de él. Shikamaru se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostración de afecto en público. Había contado con que tendría más tiempo para adaptarse a la situación pero, una vez más, Ino lo había desconcertado. Actuando exactamente de forma opuesta a como él había esperado.

Al cabo de unos segundos la joven muchacha se apartó, sonriendo socarronamente ante la expresión de desconcierto de él. Shikamaru permanecía con los ojos fijos en ella y los labios aún partidos —Puedes volver a la normalidad ya —bromeó. Él se forzó inmediatamente a parecer sereno o al menos intentó recobrar la compostura.

—Déjame en paz —farfulló. Aún avergonzado. Ino rió, tomando la mano del moreno y comenzando a caminar hacia el cementerio de la aldea. Recordaron entonces lo que les esperaba por delante. El día sería duro, difícil. En cuestión de minutos deberían despedir a quien, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían concedido, había dejado en ellos una marca indeleble. Un lazo inquebrantable. Alguien que, en distintas formas y con diferentes intensidades, había recordado a cada uno de ellos lo verdaderamente importante en la vida. Lección que la chica misma había desconocido hasta antes de conocerlos. Pero no estaban tristes, quizá solo un poco, pero no realmente. No era un adiós, ni un final definitivo. Aún cuando la muerte fuera lo único definitivo y absoluto que conocieran. Éste caso no lo era. El ambiente sereno del cementerio lo probaba.

Delante de ellos la hierba se extendía, agitándose débilmente con la brisa de la mañana. En lo alto del cerúleo firmamento el sol fulguraba con gran intensidad, imponente y vigoroso. En contraposición con la energía que este emanaba, pequeñas nubes blanquecinas pasaban a su alrededor con lentitud y pereza. No preocupándose por nada en el mundo debajo suyo. Sólo una pequeña roca llamaba la atención por encima de las demás. Una roca distante y gris rodeada de un reducido número de personas. Al acercarse notaron que quien se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba era Tsunade, junto con un hombre –que asumieron sería el padre de Etsuko- y Sakura, quien entristecida contemplaba el símbolo de la aldea tallado en piedra. No muy lejos de ellos, unos metros más atrás se encontraban Kiba –cubierto de vendas-, Shino y Hinata –quien también se encontraba vendada en la zona de la cintura- , y próximo a los tres Chouji, quien a pesar de no haber conocido demasiado a la muchacha había acudido a rendir respeto a la joven fallecida, al igual que Shino. Aparentemente, ellos eran los últimos, junto con Naruto, quien acababa de llegar desde el otro lado del cementerio.

En silencio, ambos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y tercer miembro del equipo 10, y antes de que pudieran siquiera decir algo, o explicar la situación, Chouji sonrió, asintiendo en señal de aprobación ante la escena—Ya era hora —dijo. Shikamaru e Ino sonrieron, contemplando al frente sin decir nada.

Unos metros más adelante, Shino dio un paso más próximo hacia Kiba, viendo a Hinata apartarse de ambos para colocar una flor blanca sobre el símbolo de Konoha grabado en la fría piedra —Hiciste una tontería ¿Verdad? —preguntó al castaño en tono de absoluta seriedad. Dando a entender que esperaba una confirmación y que no se trataba de una verdadera pregunta.

El Inuzuka rió avergonzado e intentando salirse por la tangente dijo, bromeando —Define "tontería" —pero Shino no replicó, no dijo nada ni inmutó su expresión. Tampoco dio señal de perder la paciencia pero Kiba sabía que su amigo no respondería. No diría nada, simplemente aguardaría su repuesta. Rendido, dejó caer la cabeza y confesó —La besé.

Por encima de los lentes de su compañero de equipo asomó una ceja enarcada. Indicando que continuara con el relato y explicara lo sucedido. Kiba asumió que Shino se mostraba interesado por miedo a las repercusiones que la torpeza del Inuzuka pudieran generar, en Hinata, en Kiba, en él y en su trabajo en equipo, aunque quizá, solo quizá, Shino tenía curiosidad.

—Bueno... no hay demasiado que decir —admitió. Sonriente.

El Aburame contempló a la muchacha de ojos blancos inclinarse sobre la tumba unos metros delante de ellos, entonces levantó su vista al cielo, meditabundo —Espero que hayas recordado y tomado en consideración el hecho de que Hinata habló de su primer beso.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron desmesuradamente. _Oh_. Lo había olvidado por completo, Hinata no había besado a nadie antes que él. Le había arrebatado, sin permiso alguno de ella, su primer beso. El pensamiento, lejos de provocarle culpa, lo llenó de orgullo y la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó aún más, dejando entrever sus largos colmillos afilados. Hinata se volvió y sonrió a ambos afectuosamente, recordando a Kiba el porque lo había hecho, y no se arrepentía, de eso estaba seguro, y nunca lo haría, a pesar de no poder poseerla. Porque ella lo había valido cada segundo. Y ahora estaba listo para olvidarse de todo. Con el tiempo lo lograría, dejarla ir. Estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

Hinata, cuidadosamente, colocó la flor sobre la tumba y se enderezó. Contemplando con el rostro tranquilo el nombre de la chica escrito allí, el viento haciendo ondear su oscura cabellera. Por el rabillo del ojo notó a alguien detenerse a su lado unos segundos, al girar levemente el rostro vio de quien se trataba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata —Na-Naruto —balbuceó, sorprendida.

El rubio le sonrió, rascando su nuca en un gesto nervioso —Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?

La muchacha bajó la mirada, sobrepasada por la repentina timidez —Bi-Bien —susurró—. Me siento mucho mejor...

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó—. Eh... Gracias.

Los ojos marfil de ella se posaron en el perfil de él, frunciendo el ceño y parpadeando un par de veces, se atrevió a preguntarle —¿Por qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió —Por todo. Por haber hecho lo que hiciste... Fuiste muy valiente, Hinata. ¡De veras!

—¿T-tu...? ¿T-tu crees? —sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella.

—Claro que sí. Estuviste increíble.

Ella asintió, bajando otra vez la mirada —Oh. Gracias.

—¿Hinata?

La joven giró la vista al chico nuevamente —¿S-Si?

Naruto volvió a rascar su nuca, inquieto —Tu... hablabas en serio ¿Verdad?

—S-Si... —susurró con tristeza. Naruto no replicó, y por los siguientes segundos no hizo nada. No dijo nada, lo cual provocó en la muchacha enormes deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría. No dejaría que él la viera de esa forma. Débil. Jamás.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado cuando estaba lista para aceptar el rechazo, algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Un roce imprevisto pero no por ello menos agradable. La fricción del dorso de la mano de Naruto contra el dorso de la de ella. Un roce suave y lento que provocó en la joven un escalofrío, hasta que los dedos de él rodearon la mano de Hinata, haciendo que la muchacha sufriera un pequeño sobresalto, ante el leve apretón.

—¿Na-Naruto? —Naruto contemplaba el cielo, incómodo. Desconcertado. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía admitir que no sabía que hacer en situaciones como aquella. Nunca antes había estado en un escenario similar a aquel, y los años de perseguir con ferviente devoción a Sakura no contaban pues siempre que intentaba siquiera acercarse a ella, la pelirrosa lo golpeaba lejos, pero ahora la situación era distinta. Hinata no lo alejaría o apartaría como lo había hecho Sakura, y cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca no sabría que hacer.

—Eres tan extraña como siempre pero... creo que me gustas —confesó finalmente. Algo en el pecho de ella se infló y una sensación de calidez y desbordada felicidad la invadió. En respuesta, dio un apretón gentil a la mano de él. Naruto sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella y dando un suave y gentil beso a los labios de la muchacha—. Eres agradable Hinata.

La Hyuuga sonrió, incapaz de creer la dicha que la invadía en aquel preciso instante. Sus labios parecían aún arder por el roce repentino pero poco le importó. Era feliz, finalmente lo era. Después de tantos años de espera la dicha la había alcanzado. Y se sentía bien, mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado —Tú también Naruto... —susurró, sonriendo débilmente. Haciendo una última reverencia a la tumba de la joven antes de dar media vuelta y volver con el resto de su equipo. No sin antes desearle suerte al rubio en el examen jounin. Tenía fe en él, sabía que lo haría bien. Naruto era indestructible, al menos para ella lo era. Sin importar que.


	70. Sin grietas

****

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

**70/70**

Final. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y, como dije que haría, acá está el último capítulo de "Grietas", el número 70; y me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto del final, si no es demasiado pedir. En todo caso, gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia al final. Gracias por la infinita paciencia. Y, aún más, gracias a aquellos que me hicieron saber su opinión sincera, sin importar nada. **¡Gracias!** Espero que el final esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

Pd: Al final del capítulo decidí escribir la lista de agradecimiento a aquellos que se molestaron siempre en dejarme comentarios. Pd2: Paralelo a este capítulo estaré subiendo la nueva historia, KibaHina, que mencioné en el capítulo 66; para quienes estén interesados.

* * *

**Grietas**

LXX

"Sin grietas"

Permaneció allí de pie, erguido, con ambas manos detrás de la espalda y en silencio, contemplando a la rubia mujer mayor, de apariencia juvenil, delante suyo, sentada detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y detrás de ella, también de pie, permanecían un reducido grupo de personas, entre los que se contaban, Shizune, Kakashi, con su habitual expresión seria, Kurenai, sonriente, y Gai, quien destilaba confianza en sí mismo y energía desmesurada, como siempre. La única persona que faltaba en aquella escena era Asuma. Su sensei, su mentor, el hombre que tanto le había enseñado. Y hubiera deseado por una vez, en aquel preciso instante ver su semblante sereno y contemplar por última vez el siempre presente cigarrillo colgar en los labios de él, dándole la apariencia de ser alguien holgazán y despreocupado, cuando en realidad era mucho más. Quizá, la persona más sabia que Shikamaru hubiera conocido. Dejando de lado, por supuesto, al tercer Hokage.

El pensamiento hizo que una mueca de tristeza cruzara sus facciones por un momento pero tal como vino desapareció, casi al instante, dejándolo con la sensación de haber sentido su presencia. De Asuma. Y aunque aún a un mes del examen jounin conservaba varias heridas del combate, que por momentos le provocaban algún que otro dolor, no le importó. Pues habían valido la pena, todas y cada una de ellas, si tan solo por un breve instante de satisfacción y de sentir su presencia junto a él. De sentir que había, finalmente, logrado algo de lo que su sensei estaría orgulloso. Algo para honrar su memoria. Y debía agradecer por ello a Ino, que había insistido en que tomara el examen con ella y Chouji, pues algunas veces tendía a olvidar que la vida continuaba, y se quedaba recostado mirando el tiempo y las nubes pasar sobre su cabeza, incapaz de atrapar ambos con los dedos. Perdiendo la posibilidad de hacer algo significativo, como lo que había hecho Asuma con ellos. Por ellos. _Algo significativo_. Pensó. Él también deseaba, a pesar de no demostrarlo a menudo, lograr algo significativo, tal y como le había confesado a Kurenai mucho tiempo atrás, tras enterarse que estaba embarazada y prometerle que cuidaría de ella y el fruto de su vientre. Asegurándole que se forzaría a crecer, madurar, y convertirse en un adulto confiable, como lo había sido Asuma. Y estaba seguro que este era un paso más hacia esa meta.

La mujer delante de ellos, habló, sacándolo de su completo estado de ensimismamiento —Quiero felicitarlos —dijo primeramente— por su examen. Me complace decirles que son ahora Jounin. Ninjas de alto nivel.

A su lado, Shikamaru observó a Naruto sonreír y dejar escapar una efusiva exclamación, típica de él. Sonsacado al moreno una sonrisa que rápidamente disimuló. El rubio definitivamente lo merecía, había luchado duro por ello y esto lo colocaba un paso más arriba en su objetivo de ser Hokage. Comenzaba a pensar que un día lo lograría. No, se corrigió rápidamente, estaba seguro que lo lograría. Shino, quien era otro de los convocados, por otra parte, no dijo nada. No expresó contento ni emoción alguna. Cosa que no asombró en absoluto al Nara. Shino era así, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería, pero estaba bien. Debajo de su apariencia y aparente calma, el Aburame era una buena persona y, sin duda alguna, un gran shinobi. Quizá también un amigo. Lástima que Chouji no lo había logrado esta vez, pero estaba seguro que eso no derribaría los ánimos de su mejor amigo, que últimamente parecía más feliz que nunca, pues sabía que el próximo año lo lograría. Ino, por otra parte, se enfadaría al enterarse que no se convertiría en Jounin y que Sakura lo haría antes que ella. A su lado, la pelirrosa sonrió, como leyendo los pensamientos de él. Shikamaru asintió, contemplando la ventana y hacia el exterior. Ino era fuerte, se sobrepondría a la decepción. Sobreviviría. Porque eso era ella, una sobreviviente. Una luchadora. Y por esa cualidad se había enredado en ella. Era un hecho que no podía negar.

—Pueden marcharse —dijo la Hokage, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano. Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros en marcharse, diciendo algo sobre que Sasuke saldría de la prisión de Konoha aquel día y sería finalmente restituido como habitante de la aldea. No que a él le importara realmente, Sasuke lo tenía sin cuidado. Luego fue Shino quien se marchó, diciendo que iría a ver a sus compañeros de equipo al hospital para informarles la noticia, seguido de Kurenai quien al pasar al lado de Nara murmuró unas pocas palabras para que solo él pudiera oírlas. _Él estaría orgulloso_. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, , dedicando una débil sonrisa a la mujer. Lo sabía.

Tsunade levantó la cabeza con curiosidad, notando que el chico no había hecho ademán alguno de marcharse pronto —¿Sucede algo, Shikamaru?

Él asintió, con la seriedad adecuada de la situación y replicó —Algo así.

-------- o --------

Estaba enfada, bueno, quizá la palabra enfado quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía pero por el momento se conformaría con ella pues no podía pensar claramente para encontrar una mejor. ¿La razón del repentino enojo? Que otra sino Shikamaru. Ese holgazán, inútil, bueno para nada, como la joven rubia solía llamarlo, que no había aparecido al lugar y a la hora en que habían quedado de verse. Y a ella nadie la dejaba plantada. Ino no esperaba a nadie, sino que era exactamente al revés. Los demás debían esperarla a ella. Y Shikamaru no sería la excepción, sin importar el tipo de relación que compartieran en aquellos momentos y desde hacía ya un mes. Quizá más, si consideraba los años de espera para que aquello que, ambos tanto habían intentado evitar, pasara. Pero ahora no se arrepentía. Ahora refiriéndose al tiempo presente en general, pues en el ahora particular deseaba asegurarse que se arrepintiera de haber siquiera considerado la posibilidad de dejarla esperando por más de 5 minutos, sola.

Vislumbrando a Naruto se acercó a grandes zancadas a donde se encontraba el rubio, con las manos en puños y expresión aterradora, el cual inmediatamente se detuvo en seco y la contempló aterrado, temiendo que la joven descargara sobre él la furia que obviamente contenía —¡¡¡Naruto!!!

—Ino... —la saludó con precaución, cuidadoso de no estallar su ira.

La joven golpeó el pie contra el suelo —¡¡¿Viste al idiota de Shikamaru?!!

La comprensión se hizo evidente. Obviamente tenía esa que ser la razón de que Ino se encontrara en aquel estado. Honestamente hablando, nunca había encontrado a alguien más adecuado que Shikamaru para hacerla enfadar, era como un don que poseía, así como tampoco había encontrado a alguien tan atemorizante como Ino, ni siquiera la misma Sakura. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba agradecido de haber encontrado a alguien como Hinata. Suave y gentil e incapaz de enfadarse con él o dañar voluntariamente a alguien —No. Estaba en la oficina de la Hokage pero no vi adonde se fue. Quizá Sakura sepa —finalmente sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo—. ¡¡Ahora soy un jounin!!

La expresión de Ino se transformó en una de pura incredulidad, olvidando por un breve momento la furia que la impulsaba —¿Qué?

—¡¡Ajá!! —exclamó feliz, señalándose con el pulgar de su mano derecha. La muchacha negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a creerlo. ¿Podía ser cierto que Naruto había logrado convertirse en jounin? Más aún ¿Antes que ella?. Era simplemente absurdo.

Una vez más comenzó a correr, en busca del Nara con enfado renovado. El día había empezado ciertamente mal y ahora resultaba definitivamente insoportable y horrible. ¿Qué más podría pasar que arruinara su mañana? ¿Había, acaso, algo peor que aquello?. La respuesta se hizo evidente al instante. Sakura caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa y, para sorpresa de Ino, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba a su lado. El mismo hombre que la había abandonado años atrás y aplastado su corazón en pedazos. Destruyendo parte de la joven en el proceso. Su expresión, como siempre, resultaba arrogante e insensible. Indescifrable y vacía. Pero la excepción parecía ser Sakura, pues se veía cómodo en compañía de ella, aún a pesar de haberla denominado como una molestia en el pasado.

—¿Ino? —preguntó desconcertada al verla detenerse frente a ella y Sasuke, jadeando. El moreno se desentendió inmediatamente de la conversación de ambas.

—Frente de marquesina —exclamó— ¡¡¿Viste a Shikamaru?!! —no necesitaba preguntarlo, lo sabía. Podía leerlo en la expresión de la pelirrosa. Sakura estaba feliz, feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Resultaba obvio ahora que Sasuke había decidido aceptarla finalmente, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Y resultaba obvio también que Sakura acababa de recibir la noticia de haberse convertido en jounin, por lo que no le preguntaría. No quería arruinar la dicha de su amiga con su propio malhumor. Sakura no lo merecía.

—¿Shikamaru? Se quedó en el despacho de Tsunade, hablando con ella. Quizá aún esté allí, si te apresuras... —pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo la joven rubia había desaparecido, corriendo nuevamente por las calles a toda prisa en busca del moreno. Aún más embravecida que antes, si es que aquello era remotamente posible. No importaba la excusa que tuviera Shikamaru, no importaba que tuviera para decirle, no se lo perdonaría. No en aquel horrible día, que se volvía peor con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡¿Está Shikamaru aquí?! —exclamó abriendo la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. La mujer parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada y sonrió, observando a Ino jadear agitada. Riendo, bajó la cabeza y continuó leyendo los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio. Arriba de la primer hoja decía: _Shikamaru Nara._

—Se fue hace un rato —replicó haciendo un gesto indicando que cerrara la puerta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al ver a la joven marcharse a toda prisa nuevamente. Ahora, después de tantos, años comprendía finalmente porque había aceptado ese trabajo. Porque el tercero había entregado su vida por él y por que lo había hecho, de la misma forma, Jiraiya. Por ellos. Por todos ellos que eran el presente de la aldea, que habían sido el pasado de ella y que engendrarían el futuro juntos.

Mientras tanto, Ino continuó corriendo por la aldea fastidiada, buscando en cada esquina y cada rincón a Shikamaru. _¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?!_. Maldijo en su cabeza, dando un giro brusco en una esquina. _Se arrepentirá..._ Juró continuando su recorrido por la aldea. Hasta que finalmente lo vio de pie, de espaldas, unos metros más adelante. Ambas manos detrás de la espalda y contemplando hacia el frente. Reconoció el lugar al instante, aquella hierba color esmeralda bajo sus pies, aquel cielo poblado de nubes blancas, era donde todo había empezado. El examen jounin. Allí lo había encontrado aquella tarde en que lo convenció de inscribirse con ella y Chouji en la academia, varios meses atrás.

Aún molesta, caminó hacia él —¡¡¡Shikamaru!!! —chilló. El moreno se volteó a verla así como tres pequeñas cabezas que asomaron con curiosidad desde detrás de él un metro más adelante donde el chico se encontraba. Ella parpadeó repetidamente, completamente desconcertada.

—¿Ino? —golpeó su frente reconcordando súbitamente el compromiso previo con ella. _¡Maldición!_ —Lo siento. Lo olvidé por completo.

La rubia enarcó una ceja —¡¿Lo olvidaste?!

Él rascó su nuca, nervioso —No te enfades mujer problemática... tengo una buena razón-

—¡¡¿Razón?!! —chilló. Shikamaru asintió, poniendo ambas manos delante de él en son de paz—. ¿Cuál razón podría ser esa para olvidarte que dije que nos veríamos a las 10 de la mañana en Ichiraku ramen? ¡Chouji estará de seguro esperándonos!

—A Chouji no le molestará que lleguemos tarde, probablemente no se de cuenta —se excusó.

Ino estampó el pie contra el suelo, golpeando al moreno en el pecho repetidas veces con su dedo índice —Ese no es el punto.

Los niños contemplaron la discusión divertidos, riendo frente a la situación en que se encontraba atrapado el hombre frente a ellos, hasta que finalmente uno se decidió a hablar, tratándose de la única niña de los tres —Shikamaru-sensei. ¿Está en problemas? —los dos chicos, que se encontraban sentados uno a cada lado de ella, carcajearon.

Ino entonces se detuvo en seco, todo insulto quedando atrapado en su garganta cuando comprendió la palabra que la niña había dicho. La forma en que lo había llamado. _Sensei_. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Había oído bien?. Miró en busca de respuestas al moreno y este solo se encogió de hombros, dándole la respuesta obvia e inmediata.

—¿Sensei? —él asintió, desviando la mirada al grupo de genin que aún permanecían en la hierba sentados a la expectativa. El primero de todos era un niño de apariencia solitaria, silencioso y retraído, pero con obvia confianza en sí mismo. Su cabello era similar al de Naruto solo que negro y sus ojos eran de un gris oscuro. Al lado de él se encontraba una niña, la que a simple vista había catalogado como problemática, no solo por ser, efectivamente, niña sino por ser también inquieta y ruidosa. Bastante similar a Ino cuando tenían 12 años. Aunque su largo cabello, que llevaba recogido en una cola, era ondeado en vez de lacio y de color castaño claro, similar al tono miel de sus ojos. El último de los niños, en cambio, era calmo y sereno, pero alegre. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta, similar a como lo llevaba Shikamaru, y era castaño. Sus ojos pardo contemplaban a Ino con una sonrisa. Finalmente la rubia lo recordó, se trataba del niño que Shikamaru había defendido en la academia, durante el examen jounin, de un grupo de niños injustos. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Kenji.

—Eso intentaba decirte... —confesó el Nara rascando su nuca, nervioso. Una sonrisa torció los labios de Ino, todo malhumor desapareció de su sistema.

—Esperaré por allá —dijo la joven y sin decir más se alejó unos metros, sentándose sobre la verde hierba, aguardando a que el chico terminara. Distraída, plegó sus piernas contra su cuerpo y cruzó los brazos sobre ambas rodilla, apoyando su mentón en ellos. Sus profundos ojos azules siempre fijos en él.

No podía creer que no lo hubiera notado antes, estando la prueba durante tanto tiempo en frente suyo. De cuanto todos ellos habían crecido, cuanto habían cambiado y madurado. Shikamaru era la prueba viviente de ello. Los cambios que manifestaba rallaban lo obvio. Había pasado, sin que Ino lo percibiera, de ser el niño holgazán y perezoso que era en la academia, y que tanto odiaba, a ser el hombre inteligente y de gran corazón que amaba. Siendo aún, a pesar de todo, el mismo haragán de siempre. La misma persona que siempre había sido, que tanto se había quejado de ella pero que, sin embargo, la había protegido sin siquiera vacilar una vez. La misma que había aprendido a aceptar a pesar de las grietas que poseía. Grietas que con el tiempo se habían ido abriendo más y más en su amistad. Grietas que delinearon con los años su relación, haciéndola más y más compleja con el paso del tiempo. Haciéndole preguntarse si en verdad valía la pena arriesgarse por algo tan incierto. Por algo confuso como lo eran ellos. Y en su intento de protegerse a sí misma y mostrarse siempre fuerte, había olvidado lo esencial de la cuestión. Lo que realmente importaba. Había perdido el sentido de la amistad, del amor, el odio y todo lo que estaba en medio. Había olvidado que en aquel mundo nada era absoluto, no había blancos y negros sino grises. No había amistad sin amor, así como no había amor sin odio y sin miedo. Nada era perfecto. La perfección que tenía en mente no existía y, quizá, solo quizá, aquello no era tan malo sino perfecto, o lo más próximo a ello al menos.

Y por primera vez en años volvía a confiar, y estaba feliz. Feliz de tener finalmente un sostén, un punto de apoyo, algo en lo que sostenerse en la vida. Cierto, su relación con Shikamaru no era fácil pero ¿qué relación lo era?. La respuesta la sabía; ninguna. Ninguna lo era.

_Al diablo con el examen jounin_. Pensó, olvidando el disgusto inicial de no haberlo logrado. Sakura podía quedarse con el título, ella podría intentarlo el año entrante, la guerra aún no estaba perdida. En cuanto al amor, podía admitir confiada, sobre la memoria de Asuma, que era ella quien había ganado. Definitivamente. Sasuke jamás sería ni llegaría a ser la mitad de lo que era Shikamaru, y el pensamiento en sí mismo la complacía.

Tomó entonces una decisión, una que haría que toda duda y grieta desapareciera. Que ya no hubiera una pared agrietada, una amistad agrietada, una relación agrietada entre ellos sino claridad. Absoluta transparencia. Estaba segura de ello. Lo haría. Cuando Shikamaru terminara, le diría que lo amaba. Y estaba segura que entonces todo estaría bien, porque él también lo hacía. De eso ella no tenía la menor duda.

FIN

* * *

Agradecimientos a: Kotorii-Chan, daniela, Ellie-Kino, Krisst, Tsubakiland, Lady Lathenia, cinthia, Sally Kusajishi, mitsuko, akane0arwen5, Kelly-fan-ShikaIno, tsuki-lilium19, Kelly, LalySempai, Lizirien, pilar, drako8, H.B., Nora Felton, anni fer, SasukeShika, Sakumi, cynthia, mony_anime, azul, anau, AisakaTaiga, zoe_winner, shika_nara, mitsuki, yukito, xxrisxx, nathidom_py, daphne-gabycoco, Yuki Takishima, kellyndrin, atikingsha, Leila, namy, sandriuskar.

Perdón si me olvidé de alguien, no fue mi intención, y perdón también si repetí. ¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
